Lost Along the Way
by cpjjgj
Summary: Sequel to "We'll be a Dream" After Leila's ill-fated attempt at love with Draco Malfoy, she decides to focus her attention on hunting Horcruxes with her brother, Ron, and Hermione. But fate steps in and throws Leila completely off course. COMPLETE! Sequel Posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila sat at the desk that occupied the space beneath the window in the bedroom she shared with her twin brother Harry at number four, Privet Drive. With a quill in hand, she gazed out the window to the dark cloudy sky. Things were always dark and dreary these days. Her gaze flickered over to the _Daily Prophet_, which Harry had been reading earlier. The_ Prophet _seemed to be worse than ever these days. Apparently Rita Skeeter had gotten her job back and was writing nasty things again. Leila sighed and put her quill on the parchment. She was trying to write a letter to Fred Weasley. For the few short weeks that she had been at Privet Drive, she had corresponded with Fred at least once a day. She knew that Fred liked her; but Leila wasn't sure how she felt about Fred, nor if she was ready for another relationship. Her last relationship had been…maybe that's why she written to Fred so often, to distract her from wallowing in self-pity, betrayal, and guilt when she was reminded of her past relationship with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the boy she loved to hate, yet hated that she loved. Leila slammed her quill to the desk in frustration and clenched her hands tightly in fists. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, but the tears never came.

"Damnit." Leila hissed.

She kicked the desk, causing the papers that were on it to go flying all over the already cluttered floor. A light knock came on the door. Leila rolled her eyes and quickly opened the door. She found a cup of tea on the floor in front of her and heard Dudley's door quickly shut. Leila picked up the cup and marched over to Dudley's door. She normally avoided the Dursleys at all costs, but this wasn't the first time a present had been left at their door. Normally, Harry never looked when he left the room and he usually ended up stepping on the cup, causing shattered shards of china to cover the floor in front of their door. Without even knocking, Leila flung Dudley's door open to find him grabbing a controller to his video game system. Dudley looked at Leila with slight fear in his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Leila sneered.

"T-Tea." Dudley stammered.

"I'm not stupid Dudley. Why have you been leaving these outside my door? Trying to booby-trap it?" Leila hissed.

"I—I just thought that maybe y—you would like s—some t—tea." Dudley struggled with his words.

Leila eyed Dudley carefully, looking for anything that would tell her that he was lying. But after looking him over, Leila found Dudley to be acting sincere. She was completely blown away by the fact that her cousin was being nice to her. He normally wasn't as bad to her as he was to Harry, but this was still a change for her heavy cousin. Leila's gaze moved to the tea cup she held in her hand and then back to Dudley, who simply watched her wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you." Leila mumbled.

Leila turned and quickly left Dudley's room, tip-toeing across the hall back to her room. She walked into her room, closed the door, leaned against it, and closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek. Everything just seemed so messed up and she knew that nothing could go back the way things were. The only way to go was forward into the unknown. Leila opened her eyes and screamed to find Harry seated in the chair she had previously occupied. The papers that once lay on the floor were neatly stacked on the desk. When she finally caught her breath, she walked up to their bunk bed and swung herself onto the top bunk. Harry looked to his sister, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed leaning her head against the wall.

"Leila, we've talked about this." Harry sighed.

"Talked about what?" Leila asked.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over that night." Harry said.

"I'm not." Leila snapped.

"Just like you're not lying to me?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's dead because of my stupidity. I stupidly thought that I could change him or that I could change things. It's my fault!" Leila cried.

"I thought the same thing when Sirius died." Harry said.

"This is different Harry." Leila muttered.

"What it is doesn't matter. What you did or didn't do with Draco doesn't matter because he didn't do it. It was Snape. Snape killed Dumbledore, not Draco." Harry stated.

"Then why does it feel like it's my fault?" Leila whispered.

Harry couldn't respond to Leila because at that moment, their Uncle Vernon began bellowing out to Harry from the living room downstairs. His calls for Harry—_"BOY!"_ —echoed through the entire house. Leila looked to her brother and shrugged as he rolled his eyes and left the room. She listened to make sure Harry had gone down the stairs and jumped off the bed. She pulled her trunk out from underneath the bed and rummaged around until she found a bag on the bottom. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Harry wasn't back and opened the bag. Inside the bag was everything she had left from her relationship with Draco: a photo album, his Quidditch jersey, and his ring. No matter how furious she was with her ex-boyfriend she found comfort in these treasured items. His Quidditch jersey still smelled like him and pictures of the two of them still brought a smile to her face. Leila flipped a couple of pages through the album to find the picture they had taken together fifth year as Slytherin prefects. She sighed and shoved everything back in the bag and the bag back into the bottom of her trunk. She walked back over to the desk and reread the last letter that Fred had sent her.

_Leila,_

_George and I arrived back at the Burrow last night and Mum's already got us working like mad. We were thinking of giving her a Fainting Fancy just to give her nerves a break, but she noticed when we slipped it in her morning tea. Ginny reckons that she'll never accept anything from us again. Enough about me; how're the Muggles? How many more times has your uncle changed his mind since yesterday? How's Harry? And most importantly how are you? I really do miss you, Leila. You couldn't possibly fathom how exited I am to be able to spend some time _snogging you_! (Sorry, that was George. He says hello.)Well, I suppose I'll finish this with I'll be seeing you soon!_

_Love, _

_Fred_

Leila didn't know what to think of Fred's letter. She knew that she would be seeing him soon, but she wondered whether or not he would be expecting something from her that she couldn't give. Leila looked again at her belongings and then to the items Harry had carelessly laid on the floor.

_I really should pack… _Her thoughts reverberated around her head, and she began to pack for the unknown journey which lay before her. She was going Horcrux hunting with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They needed to find the objects where Voldemort had hidden bits of his soul in, in order to make him mortal once more. The only tricky thing was that they had nothing to go off of. The one thing she and Harry had risked their lives for turned out to be a fake. Leila could feel her eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. It seemed like all she ever did these days when she had time to herself was cry. She didn't want to look weak in front of her brother, but she knew that Harry knew. Leila moved back to her trunk and poured out its contents onto the floor, but quickly shoved the bag with Draco's belongings under the bed, in case Harry came back.

She found her Hogwarts robes and threw them in the pile where Harry's robes were heaped. Her cauldron and supplies she put in a pile to save. Most of her textbooks she tossed aside because she knew that more than likely Hermione was going to pack them and they should probably pack light. Leila grabbed hold of her navy blue dress robes. The dress robes she had worn to the Yule Ball in her fourth year, which painfully reminded her of Draco, with whom she had been forced to go with. Leila's hands instantly flew to her hair, which she quickly ran her fingers through, tugging hard. Everything in her life seemed to revolve around Draco! It had been almost two months since she had broken up with him and about a month since he had betrayed her; yet here she was pining for someone she should never have had in the first place. Leila shoved the dress robes under the mound of Hogwarts robes and moved on to her Muggle clothes. She packed most of her Muggle clothes, rolled tightly into her bag.

Leila was about to reach in her trunk once more when Harry called for her from downstairs. Leila sighed because she knew that Harry wanted her to go downstairs to try and make Uncle Vernon see reason. She had heard yelling from downstairs throughout the entire time she was sorting out her trunk, but had not felt compelled to wander downstairs. Leila grudgingly stood up and left the bedroom that she shared with her brother, to meander downstairs. She couldn't figure out why she should even bother; Uncle Vernon only seemed to change his mind about leaving or staying every other minute. Leila walked into the living room, which was practically bare like most of the house, to find all the Dursleys and Harry standing. Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes, while Aunt Petunia pursed her lips, and Dudley just stood there not looking at her.

"What did you want, Harry?" Leila asked.

"Just tell them what I've been trying to tell them for the past few days. Maybe you can knock some sense into their thick heads." Harry growled.

"And you wonder why they won't listen to you." Leila muttered.

"This isn't about me, it's about them! They need to leave otherwise…" Harry began.

"All right, I get it! Now, Uncle Vernon, I obviously can't force you to do anything, but I'm going to tell you the exact same thing as Harry. When Harry and I turn seventeen, the protective charm that keeps us safe will break. When that breaks, that exposes all of us: me, Harry, you, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. It is of the Order's belief that you would be one of Voldemort's first targets. He will torture you and hold you hostage thinking that we'll come to your rescue. So please, just accept the protection." Leila said.

Uncle Vernon walked over to the fireplace where the pictures of Dudley once covered the mantle. He rested his grubby hands one the white wood, apparently thinking things over. Aunt Petunia glanced between her husband and the twins; but Petunia's gaze rested on Leila longer than the others, as if there was something she wanted to say but the words never came from her mouth. Dudley leaned against the wall with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. The silent minutes passed awkwardly until Uncle Vernon walked back to his wife's side.

"All right, Let's say, for the sake of argument, that we accept this protection. I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke." Uncle Vernon said to Harry.

"As I've already told you, Kingsley is protecting the Mug—I mean, your Prime Minister." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly – he's the best!" Uncle Vernon said.

Uncle Vernon had often seen Kingsley accompanying the Prime Minister on the television. Kingsley was one of the few wizards who had mastered dressing like a Muggle. He was also the only wizard the Dursleys ever somewhat took to, meaning that they didn't often complain about him. Leila tried to remain calm during this situation. It would do no good for everyone to get all riled up.

"Well, he's taken. But Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are more than up to the job." Harry said.

"They both are very talented and capable Order members; you will be in safe hands." Leila added.

"But if we'd only seen…" Uncle Vernon began.

Uncle Vernon pointed to the only piece of furniture left in the room: the television. The Muggle news never gave proper reports on the deaths and disappearances, but how could they? They Wizarding world was to be kept secret. Leila could tell that Harry's blood was now boiling at their unbelieving uncle. Harry just about exploded with rage as he stepped closer to Uncle Vernon.

"These accidents aren't accidents – the crashes and explosions and derailments and whatever else has happened since we last watched the news. People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it – Voldemort. I've told you this over and over again; he kills Muggles for fun. Even the fogs – they're caused by dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!" Harry shouted.

Dudley's hands instantly flew to his mouth at the mention of the dementors. All eyes were focused on Harry and he drew in a ragged breath and took a step back from Uncle Vernon.

"There are…more of them?" Dudley asked barely above a whisper.

"More? More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and despair…" Harry began.

As Harry began his speech about the dementors, Leila took notice to something out-of-place outside. She walked over to the window and stared out into the distance, where she could have sworn that she saw...Whatever she thought she had seen was no longer there. Maybe she was just seeing things… Maybe it was her hearts wishful thinking… But then in the sky she recognized an all-too-familiar owl soaring in the distance. She could feel her anger beginning to slowly boil inside her. Leila was about to motion Harry to come and join her at the window when it seemed like the Uncle Vernon pendulum of going/staying began to swing in the other direction.

"But what about my work? What about Dudley's school? I don't suppose those things matter to a bunch of lay about wizards….And what about the house? They probably just want to steal…" Uncle Vernon began his long-winded rant.

"Don't you understand? _They will torture and kill you like they did my parents_!" Leila screamed.

All eyes were on Leila after her sudden outburst. Leila typically wasn't the one to snap like that (she normally left that job to Harry), but her anger had gotten the better of her. She looked at everyone in the room and then looked back outside, where the eagle still soared high in the sky.

"Dad, Dad—I'm going with these Order people." Dudley said.

"Dudley, for the first time in your life, you're talking sense. They'll be here in five minutes." Harry said.

The Dursleys quickly moved to finish any last minute packing as Harry saw his sister still watching out the window and moved across the room to her. He looked out the window confusedly at first until she pointed out what she had seen. Harry narrowed his eyes and Leila bit her lip.

"Is that…" Harry began.

"Yes. I'm almost positive it's his." Leila whispered.

"You don't think that he can get here, do you, with Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"We're still underage; the protection shouldn't be broken, the magic to keep it in place is very complex, but still…" Leila sighed.

"And this is why we really need to get out of here. Have you finished packing?" Harry said.

"Not exactly." Leila sighed.

The doorbell rang and Harry motioned with his head for Leila to quickly go finish packing. Leila trudged up the stairs as Harry welcomed Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle into the house. When Leila got to her room, she quickly moved to the window to see if the owl was still there. It wasn't. Was he spying on her for Voldemort? Leila knew that Draco didn't always make the right choices, he had even betrayed her; but this was a new type of pathetic even for him. Did he really think that she was so stupid that she wouldn't recognize his owl? Leila shoved the last few necessary items into her bag. Her gaze then went to under the bed, where Draco's things were. She wanted nothing more than to leave them forever underneath there, but a part of her couldn't bring herself to leave them there. She reluctantly grabbed the second bag and shoved some random things in to cover Draco's belongings, then headed back downstairs.

Once downstairs, she saw that Harry, Hestia, Dedalus, Vernon, and Dudley were all outside near the car. That left…Aunt Petunia who stood in the living room. Leila dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked into the living room. With her lips pursed and stance tall, Aunt Petunia looked her niece over. Leila was dressed in a dark-green hooded sweatshirt and jeans, with her hair softly curling as it hung half-way down her back, her emerald eyes piercing through. Aunt Petunia brought her hand to her mouth.

"You look so much like her." Aunt Petunia whispered.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Aunt Petunia said.

Leila nodded her head and dragged her hand through her hair; not exactly sure what to say to the aunt she probably wouldn't miss. Aunt Petunia had never once showed her the affection that a mother should show a daughter, or even the affection an aunt should show her niece. The only thing she had ever known was being unwanted, something she had rarely felt while at Hogwarts. She turned to walk away when Petunia spoke once more.

"I've lived here for over twenty years and now I'm suddenly expected to leave it and everything I know." Aunt Petunia said.

"They'll torture you. They'll…" Leila began.

"Do you think I don't know what they're capable of?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well…" Leila began again.

"You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a sister." Aunt Petunia said.

Silence overcame the two women. The car could be heard starting as Uncle Vernon yelled for Petunia. Leila could have sworn that she saw a tear stray down Aunt Peutnia's cheek, which she roughly brushed away. She then cast her gaze to the floor as she heard Uncle Vernon step back into the house. He yelled once more from the front door and Leila's eyes quickly glanced at her aunt. Petunia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You remind me of her, sometimes too much for your own good." Aunt Petunia whispered.

Petunia then quickly walked past Leila, leaving Leila confused and speechless. Leila's head whipped back to follow her aunt who had stepped outside. Leila silently followed after them outside. She found them huddled in the driveway, while Leila stood on the front step with her arms crossed across her chest. She tried to follow the conversation by reading their lips. Apparently, Dudley was confused about something, which wasn't that hard to believe seeing as it was Dudley. Leila sighed slowly walked across the Dursleys' perfect lawn to say her final goodbyes. She stood between Harry and Dudley, while Hestia Jones appeared outraged over something that Leila didn't catch.

"They think we're a waste of space, actually, but I'm used to—"Harry began.

"I don't think you're a waste of space, either of you." Dudley cut him off.

"Well…er…thanks, Dudley." Harry said.

"You saved my life." Dudley mumbled.

Behind them, Aunt Petunia burst into tears, while Uncle Vernon looked as if hell had just frozen over. Dudley then thrust his hand out for Harry to shake; and Harry firmly shook Dudley's hand. Dudley then enveloped Leila in a bone-crushing hug. Leila awkwardly patted Dudley's back as she looked to her brother who looked like he was about ready to burst with laughter.

"Dudley...can't…breathe…" Leila choked out.

Dudley let go of his cousin. It took Leila a moment to properly catch her breath, while Harry chuckled beside her. Leila rolled her eyes at her brother, and then looked to her cousin who had been acting more sincere in one summer than he had in his whole life.

"Blimey, Dudley, did the dementors knock a new personality into you?" Leila asked.

"Dunno, maybe." Dudley muttered.

Dedalus and Hestia called for the Dursleys to get into their car so that they could leave, seeing as the sun was beginning to set. Leila cast a glance at her aunt and uncle, both of whom were heading for the car, when Dudley spoke once more.

"See you, Harry, Leila." Dudley said.

"Yeah…maybe. Take care, Big D." Harry said.

Leila simply nodded and watched as Dudley lumbered to the car. Leila stood beside her brother and waved goodbye for one final time before the Dursleys left Privet Drive. They stood there until the car had disappeared before heading back into the house once more. Harry headed upstairs to grab his belongings as Leila grew somewhat sentimental. She opened the cupboard under the stairs, which had once been where both she and Harry had slept. She stepped inside and turned on the light. Leila slightly chuckled that she didn't even have to bend over to fit in the small cupboard, being 5'1 ½" came in handy every once in a while. The cupboard was small, and she could hardly believe that both she and Harry had slept here. Leila spotted a ragdoll she had once shoved in the corner. She bent over to pick it up. This had been one of the few toys she had treasured as a child, even if it was missing a button eye.

"Wanted to take a last look at the place?" Harry asked.

"Merlin Harry, you scared me!" Leila gasped.

Harry smiled and moved out of the way for Leila to get out of their former bedroom. Leila dusted herself off and moved to put her old doll in once of her bags.

"What are you keeping that for?" Harry asked.

"You know that we'll never be here again." Leila said.

"Because we've obviously had so many good times. I mean look at this doormat. What memories…Dudley puked on it after the dementor attack. Turns out he was grateful after all, can you believe it?...And last summer, Dumbledore walked through that front door…" Harry began.

Leila looked at the door with a pang of guilt. It really had only been last summer when their beloved headmaster had graced them with his presence, and now he was dead. Probably much to Leila's own fault, if only she could have stopped Draco. The feelings which she had been trying all day, all summer to bury washed over her as her face paled. Harry quickly realized his mistake and took a step closer to his sister, wrapping his arms around her. Leila clung to her brother. He really was all that she had left now.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by it." Harry whispered.

"I know." Leila whispered back.

Leila leaned back and attempted to smile at her brother. A feeble attempt at a smile plastered her face. Harry recognized Leila's attempt at bravery and released his sister. Leila walked back once more to the cupboard. She motioned with her head for Harry to take a look. Harry walked to the cupboard, having to duck down a little to go inside.

"It's so small. It's hard to believe we used to live here." Harry said.

"It was before we knew who we were." Leila added.

"Before we knew about Mum and Dad." Harry whispered.

"It seems like another lifetime ago." Leila sighed.

A dull roar tore the twins apart from their reverie. Leila and Harry moved to the window, where outside was pitch black. But through the darkness figures began to pop one by one into sight as their Disillusionment Charms lifted. A flying motorbike, brooms, and thestrals carried people into the yard.

"Here we go." Leila whispered.

Harry squeezed Leila's hand and then opened the door to greet those who had entered Privet Drive.

**A/N: **If anyone is wondering the inspiration for the title, I listened to an instrumental piece titled "Lost Along the Way" by John Nordstrom, who wrote it for One Tree Hill….Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next part of the journey : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Harry cautiously opened the door to reveal Ron and Hermione. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry, while Ron smiled at Leila and welcomed her into a hug. Hermione then enveloped Leila in a hug while Ron clapped Harry on the back. It was so good to see them. Leila had to smile at the fact that this time last year she would have been very annoyed with _'Granger_', but now she was very grateful for the strong friendship she and Hermione had formed. Leila was about to ask Hermione how she was doing when Mad-Eye Moody pushed through, causing Hermione to lose her balance and almost fall, but Ron quickly grabbed hold of her elbow to steady her.

"Change of plans. Let's get undercover before someone tries to murder them." Moody growled.

Hermione blushed as Leila grinned knowingly, while Harry had some witty retort to Moody's statement. Harry led the group into the kitchen while Leila teased Hermione causing her to blush even more. Leila laughed and walked beside Hermione further into the house behind Ron, while everyone else followed them. They stopped in the almost empty living room when Leila turned around to see who was following. Following the closest was Mr. Weasley and Kingsley, both of whom had their wands out and were checking the place over. Mr. Weasley walked to the atrium and checked the windows, while Kingsley ruffled the peered behind the curtains in the living room as Charlie walked into the room. Leila's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Charlie since the Christmas break of her fifth year. He was always busy working with dragons or for the Order abroad.

"Charlie, you're supposed to be in Romania. I thought you were doing Order work down there!" Leila exclaimed.

"You and Harry are more important, at least for tonight anyways." Charlie smiled.

Leila looked to find her brother talking to Ron and Mr. Weasley, but she quickly spun around as Bill and Fleur followed by Fred and George entered the Dursleys' former residence. Luckily, her Muggle relatives weren't there to see their house, taken over by witches and wizards. Otherwise, they probably would think that they really did want the house for some secret purpose. Fred winked at Leila as he walked closer to her, causing her to blush. Hermione elbowed her, but Leila simply rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Hermione's glances. When Fred was right before her, he wrapped his arms around Leila, and held her tight for a few seconds. Leila couldn't help but hug him back, wondering if this was right. She felt comfortable, but the embrace wasn't like Draco's. _Dammit… _She thought. _Draco, Draco, Draco._ She couldn't even look at another guy without thinking about the boy. Luckily, her frustration was short lived because she caught sight of her godfather walking in with Tonks.

"Uncle Remus!" Leila shouted.

Leila gently pushed Fred aside and ran to her godfather to hug him. Remus chuckled and hugged his goddaughter back. He still looked older than his age, but yet at the same surprisingly happy. But he couldn't possibly be this happy to see her, could he? Leila pulled back and smiled at her godfather, then moved to hug Tonks, who whispered something quietly into her ear and held up her left hand in front of Leila's face before smiling at Remus. A grin spread over Leila's face.

"You're married! Congratulations!" Leila squealed.

Leila looked between Remus and Tonks, smiling and threw her arms around both of them. They both laughed and attempted to return Leila's sloppy hug; while Harry jogged over to them to see if his ears had heard right. Harry quickly pulled his sister away from them before questioning them.

"You got married?" Harry asked.

"We're sorry that you two couldn't be there; it was a very quiet occasion." Remus said.

"That's brilliant! Congrat—" Harry began.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later! Right now we need to get the hell out of here!" Moody roared, pushing himself through the group.

Moody had swung back through the entryway and into the living room, and everyone in the room instantly became silent. Leila quickly scanned across the room. So many people had come to their aid tonight: Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Moody, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Hagrid, and… Mundungus Fletcher. _Uh-oh._ Leila tugged at Harry's arm to keep him from noticing the man. Leila remembered the last time she and Harry had seen the man: He had been in Hogsmeade, illegally selling off Sirius' belongings. That had also been the day that Katie Bell had been cursed by… Leila shook her head trying to forget the rest of the story. She simply hoped that Harry could refrain from his temper at least until they were safe. Moody cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Problem one: We've had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of protection for the two of you, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. It's a load of… Well, it's absolutely pointless, seeing as Lily's charm already does that. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely." Moody growled.

"Then how…" Harry began.

"Not finished yet, Potter. Second problem: You're both underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you." Moody said.

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked.

"The Trace, the Trace!" Moody said impatiently.

"It's the charm that detects the magical activity of those under seventeen. It's how the Ministry finds out about underage magic, which we've obviously never had a problem with before, Harry." Leila said, adding a sarcastic tone at the end.

"No, of course you haven't. Only a fly-away dessert, a blown-up aunt, a…." Fred began listing.

"Shut up, Fred." Leila said.

Leila turned around to Fred, who was standing mere feet from her. Fred smiled at Leila, causing her to blush once more and roll her eyes at him. He simply chuckled while Hermione pulled Leila facing forward again as Moody continued.

"What your sister is trying to say, Potter, is that if you sneezed the Ministry would know who wipes your nose. The point is that we have to use those means of transportation that the Trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals, and the like." Moody said.

Leila looked at her brother who appeared to be biting his tongue. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who could see flaws in this plan. Harry remained silent, while the doubts consumed Leila's thoughts.

"We go in pairs. That way if anyone is out there waiting for us; which I reckon there will be. They won't know which twin is the real one." Moody said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Harry's a boy and I'm a girl, honestly, its common sense." Leila said doubtfully.

"I forgot to mention the key point. There will be four pairs of Potter twins in the skies tonight: four Harry's and four Leila's, each of them with a companion. And now for the tricky part… I believe you both are familiar with this particular brew." Moody grinned.

Moody withdrew two flasks from inside his cloak and shook them a bit. Leila immediately knew what was in the flasks, even though she had never taken the potion herself. Rather, she had helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione brew the potion second year to sneak them into the Slytherin common room so that they could chat with Draco, whom they believed to be the Heir of Slytherin.

"Polyjuice Potion!" Leila gasped.

"No! No way! Absolutely not!" Harry shouted, his voice ringing through the entire house.

"I told you Harry would take this well." Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, if you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me…" Harry began.

"Never done that before have we?" Ron said.

"This is different, taking that? Becoming me? No!" Harry said loudly.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry. I mean, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as a specky, scrawny git forever! But I suppose being Leila wouldn't be that bad…" Fred said.

"Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." Moody interrupted Fred.

"Technically, I've been coerced." Mundungus said, speaking-up for the first time that night.

"Nip it, Mundungus!" Moody growled.

"Leila, aren't you going to say anything?" Harry questioned.

Harry quickly turned to his sister who had remained silent after her initial reaction. Leila had made no fuss over the plan. Actually, as far as plans go, she thought that this one was fairly well planned out, well as much as one could plan this type of thing. Like Harry, she wasn't overly fond of people becoming them, but she couldn't see another choice in the matter.

"Harry, it doesn't seem that terrible of a plan." Leila sighed.

"Not that terrible? Letting these people risk their lives for us?" Harry hissed.

"And what about our lives? Have you got a better plan?" Leila asked.

Harry looked at his sister and shook his head. Leila hoped that he would see some sense, even if she still held her own doubts in the plan. Moody held out the flasks before Harry and Leila. Leila grabbed a few strands of her long hair and put them into one of the flasks. Moody swirled the potion, making sure that it mixed properly. He then held out the other flask in Harry's direction. But Harry took a step backward and refused to put his hair in the flask; attempting to cover his head with his arms.

"Y-you can't do it if I don't cooperate." Harry said.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered. Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate." George said.

"Yeah, fifteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've really got no chance." Fred said.

"Funny, really amusing." Harry said sarcastically.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. Granger, as discussed." Moody said.

Harry slowly put his arms down, trying to turn and see what Hermione was up to. But, Hermione walked up to Harry and yanked a chunk of hair from the back of his head. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Leila probably would have burst out laughing. So instead, she opted for a slight smile, which she tried to keep from spreading across her face. Harry's hand instantly flew to the back of his head and he rubbed the spot where his hair had been pulled out.

"Blimey, Hermione." Harry hissed.

"Straight in here, if you please." Moody said.

Hermione dropped Harry's hairs into the second flask. Hermione peered into the flask which held the hairs she had forcibly taken from Harry. A pleasant look covered her face.

"Ooh, you look so much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry." Hermione said.

Leila noticed Ron raise his eyebrows with a slight look of jealousy on his face, so she fake coughed, which caused Hermione to make eye contact with Ron. Hermione face began to blush as she struggled to find the proper explanation.

"Oh, you know what I mean—Goyle's potion looked like bogies." Hermione said.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please. Leila's on the right, Harry's on the left." Moody said.

"Is that my left or your left?" Fred asked.

"My left, Weasley." Moody growled.

Fred whispered something to George before standing at the beginning of the line. The fake Harry's were going to be Fred, George, and Ron; while the fake Leila's would be Hermione, Fleur, and…

"We're one Leila short." Remus said.

Hagrid lifted Mundungus Fletcher up by the scruff of his neck and placed him beside Fleur for a fake Leila. Fleur wrinkled her nose and moved to the other side of Hermione. Harry and Leila walked away from the line, seeing as they didn't have to drink the potion to be themselves.

"I've toldjer; I'd sooner be a protector." Mundungus said.

"Shut it. As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eater we run into will be aiming to capture them, not kill them. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish them in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about; the Death Eaters will want to kill them." Moody said.

Mundungus stood there with his mouth hanging wide, apparently not too pleased with the task he had been forced into. Moody walked over and handed the Leila flask to Fleur and slowly walked to the fake Harry side of the room.

"All right then, for those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before; fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss." Moody said.

"Have lots of experience with that do you, Mad-Eye?' Fred asked.

"The taste depends on who you're imitating." Leila muttered.

Moody simply glared at Fred, who nodded and grabbed the Harry flask from Moody.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Fred said lightly.

Fred took a chug from the Harry flask while Fleur had already drank her portion and was handing the flask to Hermione. Leila and Harry watched as the others features slowly became theirs. It seemed like their features began to bubble and distort, but one thing they all had in common, they all were shrinking. Well, except for Mundungus, who grew about an inch. It was odd seeing three Harry's and three Leila's panting in front of them. At first, no one spoke, but Fred and George quickly turned to each other and grinned.

"Wow—we're identical!" Fred and George said together.

"Not yet you're not." Moody growled pointing to the sacks.

Moody grabbed the bag and tossed the contents on the floor. The fake Harry, which stood where George had been standing, was the first to lean over and grab a red long-sleeved shirt and examine it, while two other Harry's (Ron and Fred) bent down to grab some clothes. The fake Harry's had red long-sleeved shirts, jeans, and jackets to change into. The fake Leila's had blue pull-over sweatshirts and jeans.

"You haven't got anything a bit more sporting, have you?" George asked.

"Yeah, I don't really fancy this color." Fred added.

"Fancy this, you're not you, so shut it and strip." Moody growled.

"All right, all right." Mundungus said.

"You two need to change too." Moody said.

Leila quickly pulled off her green sweatshirt and pulled the blue one over her t-shirt; her jeans were already the same. That was easy enough. When she had finished, Leila looked around and was appalled to find one if the Leila's peered down her tacky button-up shirt; but Moody walked over and slapped the fake one upside the head.

"She's underage you pervert." Moody hissed.

"Sorry." Mundungus muttered.

Leila rolled her eyes at the insincere apology, while a very defensive-looking Harry (she wasn't sure if it was the real one or a fake one) roughly shoved a blue sweatshirt over Mundungus' head. Leila turned to find herself, whom she assumed to be Fleur, already changed, but she was turning away from Bill in shame.

"Bah. Bill, look away – I'm 'ideous." Fleur groaned.

"Excuse me?" Leila hissed.

"She didn't mean it that way, Leila." Bill said, attempting to cover for Fleur.

"Eet eez just zat…" Fleur began.

"Leila, come here." a Harry called out to her.

"Phlegm." Leila muttered under her breath.

Leila walked over to where two Harry's were standing, examining each other in a mirror that remained on the wall.

"I dunno, though, I still think that I'm better looking, Georgie." The Harry assumed to be Fred said.

"Wouldn't count on that, Fred." The Harry assumed to be George grinned.

"What do you say Leila?" Fred asked.

"You look like my brother." Leila groaned.

"So? I'm still more dashing, right?" Fred asked.

"No comment." Leila said shaking her head.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo." Ron said.

Ron now stood behind, Fred and George, trying to get a better look at himself in the mirror. Leila simply shook her head and moved to stand next to the only Harry not examining himself in the mirror; the one she knew to be her brother. Her brother had already changed and appeared to just be taking everything in. This was a lot to process seeing doppelgangers of themselves roaming freely through a house they never were truly welcome in. Leila became slightly confused when she came to talk to herself.

"Leila, you really are short." A fake Leila said.

"I'm 5'1 ½'' thank you very much, Hermione." Leila quipped.

"But really, it seems like such a different perspective from a few inches down." Hermione said.

"Will you shut it?" Leila chuckled.

"All right, all right, listen up." Moody shouted.

Harry, Leila, and Hermione stayed where they were and simply turned to face Moody, while the rest of the doppelgangers scurried to finish their ensembles.

"The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus, stick tight to me. I want to keep an eye on you. Arthur and Fred…" Moody began.

"I'm George. Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?" said one of the Harry's to whom Moody was pointing.

"Sorry, George…" Moody grumbled.

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really…" Fred smiled.

"Enough messing around! This situation is of grave seriousness!" Moody snarled.

"Sorry." Fred muttered.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, the other one—Fred or George or whoever the bloody hell you are – you're with Remus," Moody began to explain.

"Why aren't I going with Remus? He is my godfather after all." Leila pointed out.

"Because by this point, we expect Snape to have spilled all our secrets to You-Know-Who; he'll expect you to be accompanied by Lupin. Now, Miss Delacour…" Moody said.

"I'm taking Fleur by thestral. She's not that fond of brooms." Bill said.

Leila watched as a clone of herself walked over to Bill and wrapped her arm tightly around his middle. Leila rolled her eyes in disgust. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts that she missed the look of jealousy that momentarily covered Fred's face.

"Of course she's not." Leila muttered.

"I thought you liked Fleur?" Hermione whispered.

"I did until she said that I was 'ideous." Leila mimicked.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, but she did." Leila whispered hotly.

"Quit the girly gossip, Potter, and listen up!" Moody growled.

"But sir…" Harry began.

"Not you Potter; your sister." Moody roared.

"And you wonder why we're confused?" Leila said sarcastically.

"Enough! Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral." Moody said.

Kingsley smiled at Hermione, who returned a weak smile back. It was common knowledge that Hermione wasn't particularly fond of brooms either. She would play Quidditch if she was forced, but flying wasn't something that one could learn from reading books.

"Looks like it's you and me, Ron!" Tonks smiled.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, but the look on his face told that Tonks was the last person he wanted to be with tonight. Sure, Tonks was a little clumsy, but she was still a well-trained Auror. Not just anybody could get into the program.

"As for Harry and Leila, That's where things get tricky. We think that the Death Eaters will expect you both to be on brooms." Moody said.

"Of course, we're both good fliers." Harry said.

"Exactly, why you won't be taking to the air on a broom." Moody said.

"But…" Harry began to complain.

"Harry, he said that they'd expect that. They'd be looking for Potters who are comfortable on a broomstick. Moody already said that Snape's probably already told them everything about us." Leila said.

"Or Draco has." Harry said.

"Does everything always have to go back to him?" Leila snapped.

"That's not the point. You saw the same thing I saw." Harry said.

"What'd you see, Potter?" Moody asked.

"Leila?" Harry asked.

"We—we saw Draco Malfoy's eagle owl flying over Privet Drive." Leila sighed.

The room instantly hushed in silence as everyone in the room looked between Harry and Leila. No one was sure what to say; but Leila could feel the tension rise in the room. No one was bold enough to voice their thoughts; but they were thinking the same thing. Could the Death Eaters already be onto them? Had someone, someone in the Order, leaked the confidential details of tonight's mission?

"I don't get it, what's he got to do with anything?" Mundungus said breaking the silence.

"The kid's a Death Eater, you nitwit." Moody growled.

"Maybe it's merely a coincidence." Hermione added.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Moody shot.

"Perhaps, Hermione's right." Ron said in Hermione's defense.

"Oh? And what theory do you have, Weasley?" Moody asked.

"Erm…well, you know, maybe something to do with Leila and last year?" Ron said, his gaze shifting to the floor uncomfortably.

"What happened last year?" Mundungus asked.

Silence once again took over the group. Leila could feel her cheeks ablaze. At this rate, she'd never get over Draco considering how much he was brought up in conversation, or something happened to make her think of him. But she had to fight the lingering feelings she had for him. He chose his side. He chose to side with Voldemort, something Leila could never forgive.

"Can someone please explain what the Weasley boy's talking about?" Mundungus asked.

"Well, you see…" Ron began.

"Erm…" Harry began.

"It's quite complicated actually…" Hermione began.

"The Potter girl was romantically entangled with the Malfoy boy last year, now moving on…" Moody said.

"How do you know about that? And I wouldn't phrase it that way." Leila shot back.

"How I know and how you'd phrase it don't exactly matter right now. What matters is that the Death Eaters may be on to us, and we still need to get the two of you out of here safely. Harry, you're going with Hagrid on Sirius' old motorbike. Leila, you'll be accompanied by Charlie Weasley on a thestral. Now, I'm giving you three minutes before we leave. No point in locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Let's go." Moody growled.

Leila moved to grab her two bags and her Firebolt, but Harry held her back for a second. He didn't say anything, but handed her his Invisibility Cloak. Leila looked at him questioningly.

"Harry, I can't take this." Leila whispered.

"Just in case. Besides, it won't be able to hide me and Hagrid." Harry said.

Leila sighed and reluctantly tucked the cloak into one of her bags. She reached for her Firebolt and remembered her Nimbus 2001 upstairs. She left it there mainly because the broom reminded her too much of Draco. She was about to swing the second bag over her shoulder when Charlie grabbed it from her. He ushered her out the door and led her to one of the thestrals.

"Girls never pack light." Charlie muttered.

"I could have grabbed it myself if it's too much of a problem." Leila said.

"Its fine, I got it." Charlie smiled.

"Then why the stereotype?" Leila asked.

"Just forget I said anything." Charlie groaned.

"Do you have a problem with the fairer sex?" Leila asked.

"No, just prefer dragons, that's all." Charlie said.

Charlie held out his hand to help Leila onto the thestral, when a Harry quickly ran up to them. Leila looked to Charlie, who nodded, so she walked over to him.

"Harry?" Leila asked.

"It's actually me, Fred." He whispered.

"Oh. How did you know it was really me?" Leila asked.

"The look of utter despair on your face gave you away. _And_ I saw you walking with Charlie." Fred chuckled

"And what did you need, Fred?" Leila asked.

"Well, I just figured that since we're both risking our lives tonight I didn't want to take the chance of dying without…" Fred began.

Fred angled his head and leaned down to kiss her. Leila turned her cheek to him and held her hands out to push him away. He kissed her cheek, opened his eyes, and stepped back with a look of disappointment on his face. Leila turned back to him, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling slightly guilty.

"Sorry. I just thought that after everything that maybe you felt the same way. I just thought…" Fred began, sounding flustered.

"Fred, you look like my brother." Leila sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I took the bloody Polyjuice Potion didn't I? I can't believe what an idiot…" Fred began again.

"Fred, _you look like my brother_." Leila said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"Oh!" Fred said, color rising to his cheeks.

"Please don't take it personally, it's not that I didn't want to; but I would be scarred for life with a mental image of my brother kissing me, even though I would know it was you." Leila said.

"Right…erm…" Fred stuttered.

Leila quickly hugged him, wished him good luck and walked back to Charlie who was laughing to himself. Leila looked around to see if anyone else had seen the event, but no one else was looking at her. So either they had all seen it and were avoiding eye contact or none of them saw it. Leila stepped onto Charlie's hands as he boosted her up onto the thestral. This wasn't the first time she had flown by thestral before. During fifth year, when they had tried to go to the Ministry to save Sirius, which turned out to be a trap set by Voldemort. Leila was shaken out of her reverie by Charlie hopping onto the thestral. Her belongings were strapped to the thestral, and it was almost time to leave.

"So, you and Fred?" Charlie chuckled.

"Shut up." Leila hissed.

"You might want to hold on." Charlie whispered.

"Good luck everyone; head for the allotted safe house. See you all in about an hour at the Burrow, we rendezvous there. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!" Moody shouted.

Charlie dug his heels into the thestrals side, causing its wing's to flap. Leila lurched forward onto Charlie, wrapping her arms around him. The broomsticks raced off, the thestrals took to the air, and the motorbike roared forward. The thestral she was on rose higher and higher into the night sky. Leila quickly peeked back at the place she was never to call home again, not that it was much of a home to begin with. The wind whipped across her face. Leila wished that she had thought to put her hair up before they left.

"Charlie, where are we going?" Leila asked.

Charlie never responded to Leila's question because out of nowhere Death Eater formed a giant circle around the Order members. Leila could hear screams and see jets of green light. Charlie once more dug his heels into the thestrals side causing it to gain more momentum, as they separated from the rest of the group. She took one look back at her brother to see his belongings falling from the sidecar. Leila screamed for her brother but was even more surprised when several Death Eaters tailed her and Charlie. Charlie tried his best to urge the creature to move faster, but the Death Eaters were gaining on them. Leila's initial reaction was to close her eyes and cringe in fear; but her thoughts quickly turned to the last time she had been in peril. She could hear Harry's words ringing in her head…_You're braver than you think_… Leila took a deep breath, reached for her wand, and aimed it at one of the Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" Leila shouted.

A bolt of red light shot out of Leila's wand. The Death Eater crumpled over, but there were still another four Death Eaters closely trailing them. A slight panic rose inside her; but she continued to send spells at the Death Eaters as they shot spells back. Leila deflected and dodged the spells, but she was only one underage witch compared to Voldemort's Dark followers. But she had to fight. Fight for Harry. Fight for Cedric. Fight for Sirius. Fight for Mum and Dad. Now wasn't the time to play nice, this was her life as well as Charlie's on the line. Leila quickly deflected a spell headed for her, but the thestral lunged forward causing Leila to jerk and her satchel bag to fall. Leila reached for her bag, catching it by the strap; but the pocket containing her mother's necklace with Draco's ring on it fell out of the bag and plummeted through the sky. Leila gasped and tried to reach for it; but Charlie's strong arm quickly wrapped around her.

"It's my mother's necklace!" Leila shouted at Charlie.

Charlie tried to shout over her so that the Death Eaters couldn't hear her; but it was too late. A Death Eater zoomed forward to her falling necklace. Leila watched as if in slow-motion as the Death Eater grabbed the necklace and looked back up to them.

"You filthy half-blood!" a scream echoed through the chilled air.

Leila cursed under her breath. She recognized the scream belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. Leila assumed that by this point, Bellatrix knew of her and Draco. Now with actual evidence, Leila's screaming, and an unstable Death Eater; they were surely goners. Leila closed her eyes, breathing deeply, fearing that her death was almost imminent. Leila opened her eyes and looked through the empty night sky. The Death Eaters had disappeared from sight. Things seemed all right, but things were never as they seemed. Things were quiet, too quiet.

"Charlie, how far are we?" Leila whispered.

Leila's hair whipped in her face. She couldn't hear Charlie's answer because a deafening scream filled the night air. Leila turned around to find Voldemort quickly catching up to them. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth to hold back the curse words that threatened to spill from her mouth.

"Your brother may have thwarted me; but you will not be so lucky!" Voldemort screamed.

"We should be almost there!" Charlie shouted over his shoulder.

Harry was safe and they should hopefully reach the protection soon. An unknown courage surged through Leila as she pointed her wand at Voldemort sending every spell his way that popped into her mind. _Stupefy! Stupefy! Protego! Petrificus Totalus! Crucio! Stupefy! Protego!_ Voldemort seemed to deflect most of her spells with ease, as an evil grin crept across his face and his wand pointed at her. Leila was about to scream, when she lurched forward falling onto Charlie. Voldemort was no longer tailing them, it was as if a dome protected them, and he was stuck on the outside of the dome. Leila could swear that she could see the anger surge through the Voldemort; but nothing happened.

"We're in the protections, aren't we?" Leila whispered.

"Yeah, it looks like they're working. We should be safe from here. Now to find the place." Charlie said.

"Have you been here before?" Leila asked.

"Once or twice." Charlie said.

"I—I'm sorry." Leila muttered.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"I—I gave us away. Bellatrix…" Leila said.

"Leila, you fought brilliantly. You couldn't have known." Charlie said.

"But Voldemort…" Leila cried.

"We're both safe now and that's what matters. I think that I see the place." Charlie said avoiding the subject.

The thestral landed onto the lawn and Leila once more lurched forward onto Charlie. When they came to a stop, Charlie quickly jumped off the thestral and held out his hand to help Leila off. She accepted his hand and grabbed her belongings and started walking towards the lights of an unfamiliar house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila slowly stalked behind Charlie to the front door. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that Voldemort wasn't behind them. She knew that he wasn't, but she couldn't help but look. By this time, everyone was hopefully back at the Burrow and her precious necklace was probably destroyed by the Death Eaters. Leila's heart slightly ached at the thought of her mother's possession in the hands of Death Eaters; but she couldn't do anything about it now. Charlie knocked on the door. Leila could hear footsteps fast approaching the locked door.

"Who's there?" an old man wheezed from behind the door.

"It is I Charles Septimus Weasley, usually known as Charlie, with Leila Potter." Charlie answered.

"Is that so, Charles Weasley? What was offered for dinner after the first Order meeting we both attended together?" the old man asked.

"My Mum made steak and kidney pie that evening." Charlie replied.

"Very well then." the old man said.

Leila could hear the locks being undone and the door swung open to reveal an elderly man with white hair dressed in many layers of traditional wizarding robes. The old man looked at Leila with a quizzical eye and then smiled.

"Good to meet you Miss Potter. The name is Elphias Doge. And might you permit an old man to say what I'm sure you've heard countless times? You look so much like your beautiful mother." the man said holding his hand out.

Leila simply nodded and shook the man's hand. Elphias ushered them into his home. Once the three of them were inside, he quickly locked his doors again. Leila adjusted the strap on her bag for something to do until Dodge led them into his kitchen. He pulled out a chair for Leila to sit. So she sat down as Charlie moved to grab the tray, which held a teapot and cups. Charlie carried it over to the table. Doge placed a cup in front of Leila and poured her some tea. Leila took the cup, blew on it slowly, and took a sip.

"You're late. I expected you sooner." Doge muttered.

"The Death Eaters were onto us from the start." Charlie said reaching for a cup of tea.

"That's impossible." Doge responded.

"The second we took to the air they were waiting for us." Charlie said.

"I hate to even mutter the only reasonable explanation. So what about the others?" Doge asked.

"Dunno. We were separated from everyone once we met the Death Eaters. We'll find out if everyone made it back safely when we get back to the Burrow." Charlie said.

"Well, your Portkey—" Doge began.

"Great, that's just great. We get attacked by Death Eaters, Voldemort follows us, and now our bloody Portkey is gone! Can this night get any worse?" Leila said.

"You didn't let me finish, much like your father. I knew him during our time together with the original Order, as well as your mother. But, as I was about to say earlier: your Portkey should be ready to leave in about ten minute's time." Doge said.

Leila blushed at her hot-headedness and moved to stand. She looked down her leg to find a small pool of blood beneath it. Leila cursed under her breath and Elphias Doge took notice to Leila's injury.

"Looks like you were hit; but not to worry I have a slight knack for healing. I was always getting into scrapes in my youth believe it or not. But I do believe you've had plenty of scrapes yourself." He smiled.

"I suppose so." Leila muttered.

Doge propped Leila's leg onto another chair and bent over to look at the gash in her leg. The legs of her jeans were covered in blood, but were torn where she had been hit. Doge pointed his wand at her leg and it slowly mended. The wound was no longer gushing blood, but a few drops still escaped. Leila removed her leg from the chair and stood up. She limped over to a picture hanging on Doge's wall to get a better look at it. She was surprised by what she saw: it was a picture of Elphias Doge with Albus Dumbledore. The knot in Leila's stomach tightened as Elphias walked to where she stood.

"Albus and I go back a long time." Doge said.

"You're the man who wrote about him for the _Prophet_, aren't you?" Leila asked.

"I see you've read it." Doge said lightly.

"No, I just saw your name and picture on the front page. I don't trust anything in that paper these days." Leila said.

"Good for you, but that's the reason I wrote it. So at least the truth could be heard before Rita Skeeter's nasty writings find their way into homes of the Wizarding community. People need something good to hold onto." Doge said.

"It doesn't matter how many good things are said. People are quicker to believe one bad thing over hundreds of good things. One bad thing puts doubts in people's minds and ensnares common sense." Leila sighed.

"I take it you know from experience?" Doge asked.

"Something like that." Leila muttered.

"Then you should know that Albus cared a great deal about you and your brother. He spoke quite fondly about you both. Don't let the bad win over that." Doge said.

"As much as I hate to break this up, I do believe that our Portkey is about ready to head for the Burrow: with or without us." Charlie said.

"Right you are, Charles. Let us head outside, shall we?" Doge said.

Doge unlocked the back door and led Leila and Charlie out into his garden, which took up most of his backyard. Leila eyed Doge's hand, which firmly grasped an old watering can. He whistled as he led them to a grassy patch in his yard, where he set the watering can down. Charlie, who still had Leila's second bag swung around his shoulder and her Firebolt in one hand, knelt down to the grass and motioned for Leila do to so as well. Leila nodded and knelt on the grass that was already wet with dew. She quickly placed her hand on the watering can not wanting to take any chances, while Charlie and Doge chuckled at her.

"Give everyone my best and I'll see you all at the wedding." Doge smiled.

Charlie nodded and placed his hand on the watering can only seconds before it began to glow a bright blue. Leila felt a jerk in her navel area and she was dragged through nothing. Moments later she landed to the grass with a thud, still clutching the watering can, while Charlie gracefully floated through the air. Leila accepted Remus' hand to help her up, but he kept a tight grip on her wrist, never breaking eye contact. Leila tried to shake his hand off, but he tightened his grip. She noticed that Kingsley and Tonks' wands were also pointed at her.

"What the hell are you doing, Remus?" Leila hissed.

"On your first visit to my office, who also visited?" Remus asked.

"That's an unfair question; there's more than one answer." Leila scoffed.

"Answer it!" Remus hissed.

"Madam Pomfrey told you to get some rest and later Snape came with a potion, which I now assume was Wolfsbane." Leila said.

"I had to make sure." Remus said.

Remus released Leila's wrist and Kingsley and Tonks lowered their wands. Leila realized she was still holding the watering can, so she dropped it. She then rubbed at her wrist as her brother jogged to her and hugged her. Leila leaned her face against his shoulder as he hugged her. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She didn't even want to imagine how much worse things could get; but she was glad that for right now Harry was safe.

"Is everyone back?" Leila asked.

"No. Fred, Mr. Weasley, Moody, and Mundungus still are out there." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron walked over to the Potter twins, their hands almost touching. They both wrapped their arms around Harry and Leila. The four teenagers stood there holding each, not saying a word yet understanding what wasn't being said. It was a nonverbal conversation that they would go through this together. They released from the group hug and stood there looking at each other. A few tears slipped down Leila's cheek, and Hermione wiped them away with her sleeve. Leila attempted a smile, which Hermione returned. Fred and Mr. Weasley appeared in the yard. Fred, who liked like his normal self, removed his glasses. He spotted Leila and ran to her. Fred picked her up and rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. Leila blushed at his intense gaze, causing Fred to grin.

"Can I kiss you now?" Fred whispered.

Leila couldn't formulate the words. She attempted to speak, but the words never came. So instead she simply nodded and locked eyes with him. Fred cocked his head and slowly pressed his lips against Leila's. Leila placed one hand on his cheek while the other snaked through his ginger hair as she kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and for a moment it seemed to numb the pain of her heartache. Fred went to kiss Leila again when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. Leila pulled her face away from Fred's. Both of them were blushing at this point.

"On the note of that happy reunion, are we the last back?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Remus and Harry looked at each other as if there was something they weren't saying.

"Where's George?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Fred gently set Leila back onto the ground as he searched the yard for George. Leila too scanned for him. He wasn't outside and he had been with Remus. Harry didn't list him as still being gone when she had asked earlier. Had something happened to him? Leila looked to the house to find Ginny watching from behind the curtains. Mr. Weasley moved to make a run for the house, but Kingsley stepped in front of his path with his wand pointed.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Fred, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Ron ran for the house, while Leila looked at her brother and Remus. Both of whom looked very serious.

"Where's George?" Leila asked.

"He's inside; he was hit with some Dark magic." Remus answered.

"Why didn't you say anything before? You let me.—" Leila began.

Leila frustratingly ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She felt terrible. She had been too selfish to even bother to notice that George wasn't there. Tears again formed in her eyes as she turned to run to the Burrow, but the injury to her leg caused her to collapse after a few paces. Leila grabbed at her leg, where fresh blood was just beginning to soak through her jeans. Her leg began to throb as Remus came to her side.

"You're injured." Remus said.

"Doge tried to heal it earlier; but we didn't have much time." Leila said through gritted teeth.

"We should get you into the house." Remus said.

"Where do you think I was going?" Leila muttered.

Remus ignored Leila's sarcastic comment and lifted Leila to her feet. Harry moved to Leila's right side and wrapped her arm around his neck, while Remus did the same on her left. They walked into the house and found the Weasleys huddled around the couch. Harry and Remus helped Leila onto the armchair and propped her leg on the table. Remus moved to Molly's cupboards, rummaging for something to heal Leila's leg. Leila watched as Fred kneeled before his injured twin solemnly. She could see his facial expression and he seemed at a loss for words. Fred moved George's hair out of his face. Leila felt uncomfortable watching such a personal moment, but she couldn't exactly get up and leave. George stirred slightly.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Saintlike." George murmerd.

"Come again?" Fred asked.

"Saintlike," George repeated opening his eyes looking at Fred "You see…I'm holy. _Holey,_Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_? That's just pathetic." Fred said shaking his head.

"I reckon I'm still the better looking one. Besides, now you'll be able to tell us apart, Mum." George smiled.

Mrs. Weasley burst into a fresh batch of tears at George's humor. Remus had finally made it back with a bottle of dittany and was rolling-up Leila's pant leg. Leila squinted her eyes in pain, but when she opened them she made eye contact with George.

"Leila, are you all right?" George asked.

"Sure." Leila hissed as Remus dropped some dittany onto her leg.

"This will probably be bothersome for a few days, its Dark magic. But at worst there may be minimal scarring." Remus said.

"Lovely." Leila muttered.

"And Harry—you are Harry right?" George asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said.

"You all right then too?" George asked.

"I'm not injured." Harry said.

"Well, at least we got you both back okay, even if Leila's injured." George said.

"I'm sure Leila's better than okay thanks to Fred." Ron said jokingly.

"Ron!" Leila and Fred hissed simultaneously.

Leila threw the throw pillow nearest to her at Ron. George looked momentarily confused and then grinned. He raised his arm slowly to pat Fred on the back and winked.

"Subtle as always Ron." George smiled.

"I'm killing him at the earliest convenience." Leila muttered.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I'm just glad…" George trailed off.

Bill walked through the door with his arm wrapped around Fleur. Mrs. Weasley ran to hug the last of her children to arrive at the Burrow. Bill hugged his mother and then scanned the entire group.

"Mad-Eye's dead." Bill said solemnly.

Remus dropped the dittany bottle he had in his hand to the floor, and it shattered. Everyone's attention was on Bill who's arm was wrapped around Fleur whom was nestling close to him. Mrs. Weasley's hand covered her mouth and Charlie moved closer to his mother.

"Dung got one look at Voldemort and Disapparated." Bill continued.

Tonks drew back from the crowd and cried silently into her handkerchief. Remus stood up to comfort his wife, stepping over crushed glass. Leila felt numb. Moody was the best Auror and now he was dead. If Moody could die, what did it mean for the rest of them? Leila watched as Bill walk over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses. With his wand he sent glasses to everyone in the room.

"Mad-Eye." Bill said raising his glass.

"Mad-Eye." They all echoed and drank.

Leila had never tried firewhisky before. The drink seared her throat and she blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the feeling but instead began to cough. Fred turned back to her and offered a smile.

"So Mundungus Disapparated?" Remus asked coldly.

"I know what you're thinking, and I wondered that too. They seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus couldn't have betrayed us." Bill said.

"The Death Eaters seemed confused once we took to the air. They weren't expecting doppelgangers." Leila said.

"Exactly why it couldn't have been Mundungus. He suggested that bit of skullduggery. I think Dung panicked, simple as that." Bill said.

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to. Figured the real Harry to be with the toughest most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first and then switched to Kingsley." Tonks sniffed.

"Yes, and zat eez all very good but still eet does not explain 'ow zey kney we were moving zem tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan." Fleur snapped.

Fleur looked directly at Leila. Leila narrowed her eyes at Fleur. Fleur was insinuating that Leila let the plan slip to Draco Malfoy. She hadn't even been in contact with the boy since that awful night on the Astronomy Tower!

"I don't like what you're insinuating. First you insult me and now this?" Leila hissed.

"Zee owl, eet explains eet." Fleur said.

"No." Harry said loudly.

"No?" Fleur questioned.

"I've been watching Leila's mail all summer. She's only received letters from Fred. We can't point fingers at each other. If somebody let something slip I know that they didn't mean to do it. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you; I don't think that anyone in this room would ever sell me or Leila to Voldemort." Harry said.

Leila agreed whole-heartedly with what Harry had just voiced. She trusted everyone in the room, including Fleur whom she wasn't too fond with at the moment. No one said anything, but Harry reached for his glass again and took another drink. Leila had no desire to drown her sorrows and pains in the firewhisky. Instead, she set her glass, still containing firewhisky on the table beside her.

"Well said." Fred said suddenly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear." George said, trying to contain a grin.

Leila watched as a quizzical look covered Harry's face. He was watching Remus, whom also had an odd expression on his face. She could feel the tension between the two.

"You think I'm a fool?" Harry demanded.

"No, I think you're like James, who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends." Remus answered.

She moved to stand up, but Mrs. Weasley forced her back down in the chair and shooed the conversation into another room. The only people remaining in the living room were Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Leila. Leila tried once again to stand, but this time Fred moved over and held his hand out to keep her back. Leila swatted at his hand.

"You try that again and I'll sit on you." Fred said in a mock-threatening tone.

"I need to know what they're talking about." Leila said.

"You know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will fill you in later." Fred said.

"It's not the same." Leila muttered.

"Leila, please?" Fred asked sweetly.

She crossed her arms across her chest and sank back into the armchair. Fred ruffled her hair and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. Leila blushed as George kept an eye on them, chuckling lightly as Mrs. Weasley bandaged his head. Fred sat on the arm of the armchair and wrapped his arm around Leila. Leila's insides were turning rapidly. Neither her head nor her heart was in agreement with the situation, but she decided to silence the war within her momentarily and lean into Fred's embrace; she could feel safe for just a moment. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Fred rubbed his hand up and down her arm, which sent shivers up her spine. Leila opened her eyes to find George grinning and Mrs. Weasley gently smiling.

"About bloody time." George muttered.

"Shut up, George." Leila said rolling her eyes.

Fred only continued to grin at her as Mrs. Weasley left the room. Fatigue suddenly overtook Leila. She didn't realize how exhausting the day had been until everything had finally caught up to her at that moment. She rested her head on Fred's shoulder and the next thing she knew, Ron was shaking her awake. She opened one eye and peeked at him, but quickly closed it, choosing to ignore him at this god-forsaken hour. Ron was persistent and continued to shake Leila.

"Bugger off, Ron." Leila muttered.

"Leila, Harry…" Ron whispered.

"What about him?" Leila mumbled.

"He just left." Ron said.

"Left for where?" Leila yawned.

"I don't bloody well know, but he took his rucksack and headed out the door." Ron said.

"Well, go after him then. I'm in no fit state to be running. Just distract him and I'll catch-up to the both of you." Leila said.

Ron nodded and quickly ran to the door. Leila groaned and carefully removed Fred's arm from around her, trying her best not to wake him. She then stood up and hobbled out the door to find Harry and Ron. Luckily, they had stopped only a short distance from the house, though it still seemed too far for Leila's leg, which still hurt. Leila cursed as she tripped over a rock and both Harry and Ron turned to watch her. Ron walked back to her and draped her arm around his shoulder. Harry took this as his chance to try and get away.

"Harry James Potter, if you make me hobble any farther I swear that I'm going to kill you before Voldemort even has the chance to." Leila hissed.

Harry stopped and exhaled deeply. He turned around to face Ron and Leila who were now mere feet from him and shook his head. Harry refused to make eye-contact with his sister. Leila released her arm from around Ron and limped over to her brother. She placed her hands on his arms and tried to make him look at her.

"Harry." Leila sighed.

"You don't understand." Harry muttered.

"I don't understand? How do I not understand; I've been by you through every step of this." Leila said.

"It's not you they're dying for!" Harry hissed.

"You think that Mad-Eye died for you? You think that George and I took curses for you?" Leila asked.

"This is bigger than that mate. It's always been bigger than that." Ron added.

Harry tore his eyes away from Ron and Leila and looked to the sky. Leila too looked upward at the expanse of the heavens. For once, it was an almost cloudless night and the stars shone brightly. Leila looked back to her brother, who looked as if he had something he wanted to say.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Come with me. Both of you." Harry said.

"And leave Hermione? Are you mad? We wouldn't last two days without her!" Ron exclaimed.

"So the truth finally comes out." Leila smirked.

"Don't you dare tell her I said that; either of you." Ron said looking straight at Leila.

"What I do about that information isn't any of your concern; but back to the issue at hand. Harry, leaving now is nowhere near a feasible option." Leila said.

"And why's that?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we still have the wedding for one." Ron said.

"I don't care about a wedding, I'm sorry, no matter whose it may be." Harry said.

"I wasn't talking about the wedding. I was talking about the Trace." Leila said.

"What is with you and the bloody Trace?" Harry questioned.

"If you even use so much as a simple _lumos_ before you turn seventeen, they'll find you. I'm sorry if I'd rather have my brother alive than dead. My bad." Leila said crossly.

Ron exhaled loudly and Harry slightly narrowed his eyes at his sister. He shook her hands off his arms, which caused Leila to shake her head. He could be so stubborn some times, but then again, so could she. Leila moved to touch her brother again, but he quickly stepped back.

"Harry, let's just go back to the house and sleep on this." Leila suggested.

"Leila's right, Harry." Ron agreed.

"Sleep on this? I can't sleep on this! I'm wasting time! I have to start finding these Horcruxes. They're our only chance to beat him, and the longer we stay here the stronger he gets." Harry argued.

"Tonight's not the night mate." Ron said shaking his head.

Ron reached down to grab Harry's bag and turned around. He looked back once to nod at a disappointed Harry and a thankful Leila. Leila returned the nod, while Harry balled his hands into fists. Ron walked away leaving the Potter twins alone. Leila looked to her brother. His jaw was set.

"Harry, I normally don't enjoy telling you that I'm right and you're wrong; but I know that you know that we're right." Leila said.

"You sure didn't have a problem with it when it came to Malfoy." Harry said hotly.

"That's not fair." Leila hissed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that…never mind." Harry sighed.

"You can trust me, Harry. I whole-heartedly agreed with that little speech you made tonight. I may not have been happy about the reading my letters part, but nonetheless, I agree." Leila said.

"I just had to make sure. I've seen you moping over Malfoy all summer, Leila." Harry said.

"Well, as you already know, I've been writing Fred. I'm fine." Leila said.

"Fred's a good guy Leila. Don't hurt him." Harry said.

"For once you agree in my choice of a guy, odd. But I have no intention of hurting Fred." Leila said.

"I understand that. But I also know that you have a photo album, a Quidditch jersey, and a ring that belong to Malfoy." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Leila snipped.

"Because you look at them when you think I'm asleep. I hardly ever fall asleep before you. I stay awake to make sure that you're all right. I still don't like the fact that you loved a guy like Malfoy, but it doesn't mean that I think you deserve your broken heart." Harry said.

"I lost the ring." Leila said, her voice quivering.

"How?" Harry asked.

"During the chase it fell out of my bag. It was attached to Mum's necklace; it fell and Bellatrix now has it. I lost Mum's necklace." Leila cried softly.

Harry wrapped his arms around his sister and let her cry into his shirt. Leila hadn't broken down in front of him all summer. She kept things bottled-up inside her, until no one was around. Harry knew the crying wasn't only about the necklace, but about the whole situation in general. Heck, if he could get away with it, he might even cry like Leila. But he had to remain strong for his sister. It was funny how the tables had turned from only a year ago. Leila released her brother from the hug and rubbed at her eyes with her sleeves.

"I feel like all I do these days is cry." Leila muttered.

"It just shows you care." Harry shrugged.

"Sounds like some sage advice of Dumbledore's." Leila joked.

"Yeah…" Harry said absently.

"Did I say something wrong?" Leila asked.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go back to the house before someone starts to worry." Harry said.

"I'll have you know that I came out here to get you back to the house. So really, it was my idea. Besides, Ron's the only one awake; I don't think he's worried about us." Leila commented.  
>"No, but Fred could be." Harry smirked.<p>

Leila playfully smacked her brother as they walked slowly back to the house. Harry opened the door for Leila and she walked in. She watched as Harry made his way to the stairs, his destination: Ron's room. Leila looked at Fred, who looked peaceful asleep on the chair. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of one of her bags, the one that held Draco's belongings. She took one step toward the bag when Fred startled her by patting the chair in the spot she had occupied earlier.

"Come 'ere." He said drowsily.

Leila smiled and walked over to the chair. Fred moved over to make more room for her, so he sat down beside him. Her thoughts instantly returned to the bag as Fred wrapped his arm around her. She tried to convince herself that Draco was in her past and that one day he'd be nothing more than a bad dream. She snuggled closer to Fred, but her thoughts were still plagued by Draco. She remembered all the times they had been close like this during those hidden moments.

"This is nice." Fred mumbled.

"Yeah." Leila whispered.

Guilt surged through Leila. She shifted uncomfortably, but Fred pulled her closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat being so close to him. Fred kissed the top of Leila's head and rested his head on top of hers. Leila was surprised by how safe she felt. She snuggled in closer and drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts were focused on the fact that she would always have a place in her heart for Draco, but for the moment, she was willing to stop pining for Draco and give what she could of her heart to Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Draco)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Draco paced his room, waiting for that all-too-familiar burning sensation in his left forearm. The Dark Lord had been wise enough to not allow Draco on tonight's chase for Harry and Leila Potter. The Dark Lord was knowledgeable of his weakness: Leila Potter; the girl whom he was hopelessly in love with, despite the grave situation. Normally, people say that no news was good news, but not in this situation. He almost longed for his Dark Mark to burn so he could find out the fate of the girl he loved. The girl he had loved since before he had even met her. Despite their strained relationship through their early years at Hogwarts, things had finally swung in his favor last year until—until that damned night. Draco walked over to his bed and sat on it. The bed looked much like the one in his former Slytherin dormitory, except larger. The emerald bed hangings were gently rustling in the slight breeze and with the flick of his wand, the windows shut and the breeze no longer swept through his room. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wanted nothing more than for Leila to be safe; yet he was torn because we wanted to see her.

Draco leaned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to reveal what he had left of Leila: a few pictures, notes, and a snitch that she had given him for Christmas. He reached for the pictures, the ones which he had always kept on him and not in his photo album, which was unfortunately no longer in his possession. Draco longed to page through the photo album of him and Leila; but he knew that he would never see that again. Who knows what would happen to his belongings that remained at Hogwarts. He hadn't thought very far in advance that night, the night he had ultimately betrayed the girl he loved. There wasn't a moment that went by when he didn't regret that night. He ran his finger over the Leila in the picture's face. The picture had been taken at the beginning of the year of him, Leila and Hermione Granger because they had earned the top three places after their O.W.L. exams. He looked so sullen in the picture, but Leila looked so beautiful and carefree. Draco looked at the picture and tore the part of the picture that contained the Mudblood off, so that only he and Leila remained in the photo. Him and Leila, the way it should be.

Draco longed for her, which amazed him because he thought that he would still be bitter toward her. After she had broken things off with him for reasons he couldn't understand at the time. But things had changed. Since the weeks after that night on the Astronomy Tower he had plenty of time alone with his thoughts. What surprised him the most was that he understood why Leila did what she did. He understood her sacrifice; but he wished it hadn't come to that. There was nothing he could do to change that night, although he could try and make amends with her. That was why he had tried to seek her out. To tell her that he understood, but that task proved to be impossible.

**~*Flashback to earlier that day.*~ **

For the past week he had sent his owl out daily with a message for her; yet every day his owl returned with his note still attached to her foot. He needed Leila to know, especially before the Death Eaters came calling for her and Harry. He had almost given up hope until this morning, when he came across a newspaper article in _The Daily Prophet_ from the summer before fifth year. On the front page was Leila with her brother. The article was smearing them about the return of the Dark Lord, Fudge's doing of course. Draco had known better seeing as his father was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted. He never told Leila that he believed her about the Dark Lord, but he knew. He tried to avoid the subject of the Dark Lord around them but the rest of what _The Daily Prophet_ reported on he liked to shove back in Harry's face, which sometimes resulted in fights with Leila.

_Draco and Leila were patrolling the dungeons, it was their very first patrol as prefects, neither speaking a word to each other. Draco was looking for the right thing to say to her. He hoped that this year would finally be the year that Leila Potter would give into his requests and go on a date with him. He was technically dating Pansy, but he would drop her in a heartbeat the moment Leila said yes. A smirk spread over Draco's face as he watched Leila walk beside him. Leila attempted to tuck her short hair behind her ear, but it fell out almost as soon as she had done it. She had drastically cut her hair to a shorter bobbed-cut that fell just below her chin over the summer, compared to the long flowing locks she had last year. Rumor had it that Leila had cut her hair because she was grieving the loss of Cedric Diggory. As cruel as it sounds, Draco was glad Diggory was gone. Diggory had been his only real competition for Leila. Leila stopped suddenly and turned around to coldly glare at Draco._

_ "What are you looking at?" Leila questioned._

_ "You, obviously." Draco smirked._

"_Ew, that's disgusting…If you try anything while we're patrolling this year or any other time in general, Malfoy, I swear I'll tell Harry." Leila said._

"_Because I'm obviously scared big, bad, Saint Potter." Draco drawled sarcastically._

"_You should be, Harry's…." Leila began._

"_A complete nutter?" Draco suggested._

"_Leave him alone. You don't know what you're talking about." Leila hissed._

"_Don't I? I've read the _Prophet_, Leila. The facts seems to be pretty straight-forward. Perhaps, it is you who doesn't know your brother very well." Draco said._

"_I know Harry better than anyone. I was there for everything he has said to be true. And just where do you think you're coming from? You don't know a thing about my brother, besides; he isn't any of your concern." Leila sneered._

"_I beg to differ. Seeing as he's causing the Ministry, which my father happens to work for, quite a bit of grief; it is my concern." Draco said._

"_Maybe the Ministry should get its facts straight before rushing into things." Leila shouted._

"_I assume that you're referring to your brother's trial?" Draco asked._

"_That's one issue I have with them." Leila spat._

"_You really should try and see things from the side of the Ministry." Draco drawled._

"_I don't want to see things from the side of cruel people who send Dementors to Magnolia Crescent in Little Whinging without authorization just to smear my brother's good name. If it wasn't for my nutter brother, as you like to call him; my cousin Dudley and I would probably be without souls right now." Leila hissed._

_Leila stomped away, leaving a stunned Draco._

Until that point, Draco had believed that Harry was making the whole Dementor thing up; but seeing Leila so worked up about it he knew it to be true. That was one thing about Leila in their earlier years, she was usually honest with him: brutally honest. He was about to put the paper down, when he remembered the last part of what Leila had said. Dementors in Little Whinging; that was more than likely where she lived. Umbridge had sent Dementors to the Muggle town where Leila lived. He knew where to go to find her to tell her…. to tell her what she needed to hear.

Draco attached the same note to his owl, the one that he had sent for the past week, just in case and walked over to his mirror. He smoothed his hair to perfection before walking downstairs to meet his mother. His mother sipped her tea while she sat at the long dining room table which daily was occupied by Death Eaters. Draco walked over to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. Narcissa patted Draco's cheek then returned to her stern composure.

"Where are Father and Auntie Bella?" Draco asked.

"Your father is in his study and Bella is on an errand for the Dark Lord." Narcissa said lightly.

"And the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"He's not here, if that is what you are asking." Narcissa said.

"I—I'm going out for a while." Draco faltered slightly.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

"Out." Draco said shortly.

Narcissa eyed her son suspiciously as Draco turned his face from his mother's gaze. Narcissa knew of her son's fondness for that Potter girl. He had been pining over her all summer and his heart was never fully into the missions the Dark Lord requested of him. Narcissa's hand reached for her son's hand causing them to lock eyes.

"You will do nothing to jeopardize tonight's mission." Narcissa stated.

Draco tore his eyes away to gaze on the wooden floor.

"Draco, promise me." Narcissa said sternly.

"Yes, Mother." Draco muttered.

"You know better than to mutter, Draco." Narcissa reprimanded.

"I promise you, Mother." Draco said clearly.

Narcissa nodded and motioned for Draco to draw closer. Draco bent closer to his mother as she placed her hands on each side of his face. She locked eyes with him again noting the pain that could easily be read in his eyes. She placed a kiss on his forehead and released him. Draco straightened his posture and left Malfoy Manor. He felt slightly sheepish, slightly like a Gryffindor, for what he was about to do. He didn't have much of a plan beyond apparating somewhere near Magnolia Crescent in Little Whinging in hopes of finding Leila Potter; but, then again, how hard could it be?

When he was just outside the wards set around the manor, he drew his wand and apparated to Little Whinging. Draco appeared firmly on the ground behind several trees. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no Muggles had witnessed the event, tucked his wand into the pocket of his coat, and walked into the open area before the trees. He looked out of place in his pressed black suit compared to the many Muggles that occupied the park. He smoothed the lapels on this suit coat before striding across the lawn. As he walked, several Muggles took notice to him. They pointed and laughed at the boy too dressed-up for a park; but Draco ignored them. His concern wasn't the proper place of Muggles; right now he needed to find Leila.

Draco walked out the gate that led into the park, halting to take in the Muggle scenery. It wasn't often Draco had been in Muggle territory and never unaccompanied. He saw countless homes which stood side by side, all looking the same. These homes didn't look as dilapidated as what he assumed the Weasley's home to be, nor were they as extravagant as the manor. They all looked painstakingly boring. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head before searching out Magnolia Crescent.

Not knowing which way to go, Draco took a step into the street only to almost be hit by a car. The man in the car yelled some obscenity at him which caused Draco to reach for his wand; but he paused when his fingertips touched his wand. The Ministry would know if he used any spells here. They had special protections up for the protection of the Potter twins, so they claimed. He wasn't even entirely sure they wouldn't know about him apparating, but he knew that since he had yet to see a Ministry official he was safe for the time being. He must have either found a loophole or Thickenesse was covering for him. Either way, he should still be more careful. He checked the street to make sure that no more filthy Muggles were out to run him over, and then carried on across the street.

Draco walked for a few blocks before finding a street sign for Magnolia Crescent. His heart gave a slight lurch, but was to be met with a downpour of rain. Draco cursed under his breath, but he saw an overpass not too far away. He sprinted to the overpass to take shelter from the rain. He didn't like not being able to use magic. It made him feel useless without his wand. Another car drove past him, honking their horn as they passed him. He jumped slightly. _What's with these filthy Muggles?_

When he was almost half-way through the underpass he noticed a figure at the other end standing in the rain in the middle of the road: arms outstretched and face pointed upward. Her long hair dripped water and her body shook as if she were crying. Draco continued to walk closer; but another figure came running, so he squinted his eyes to catch a better view of the pathetic Muggle and her visitor.

"Leila, what are you doing?" a familiar male voice shouted.

Leila, it was Leila. Draco panicked, but luckily there was a slight inlet where he could hide and watch the exchange between Leila and her brother. He couldn't believe his luck, but if only there was a way to lure her away from her brother. He was without the use of his wand, so this only further stumped him. So he was forced to only watch. The only good thing about this situation was that Harry and Leila's conversation reverberated down the pass so Draco could hear them almost perfectly.

"Leila, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." Leila said.

"Today of all days?" Harry asked.

"This could very well be the last time we ever see Little Whinging." Leila said.

"And you choose to come here of all places? I just didn't know that the memory of you, me, Dudley, and the Dementors ranked that high in your book." Harry said.

"I was on my way to the park; I just stopped here because it started raining." Leila said.

"You stopped in the rain rather than walk three more feet for shelter?" Harry questioned.

Draco watched as Leila shrugged her shoulders and voiced no retort.

"Did you really want to go to the park?" Harry asked.

"Not really, just didn't want to stay cooped up in that house anymore." Leila said.

"Well, right now the Dursleys are packing. I think I may have convinced Uncle Vernon for the next fifteen minutes. I'm all packed, now that just leaves you." Harry said.

"I'm going to go write Fred." Leila said quickly.

Draco watched as Leila quickly turned away from her brother and headed in the opposite direction of Draco's hiding place. Harry shook his head and took off after Leila. Draco breathed a slight sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught; but knew that his chances of getting to Leila were dwindling. So he followed her at a safe distance hoping that Harry wouldn't catch him. He wasn't concerned if Leila found him, because he knew that she would go to meet him without telling her brother. If Harry caught him, however, he was a dead man.

He followed them until he watched them until they came to a stop outside a house on Privet Drive. Leila and Harry stopped to watch a bulky man hauling a giant suitcase from the house into a car. Draco assumed the man to be uncle to the Potter twins. He looked appallingly Muggle, much like the woman who skirted past with lamps in her hands. But what caught Draco the most was the fact that these Muggles ignored the presence of their niece and nephew. Didn't they care? Didn't they know how much standing they held in most of the Wizarding World? But Draco didn't have the answers to these questions. Except for a comment here or there, Leila had never told him about her life with her Muggle relatives; nor had he ever expressed any interest.

Draco's attention turned back to Leila, whom looked to be frustrated with her brother. Harry was talking to her; but he knew Leila's look of frustration all-too-well, having been on the receiving end of it one too many times. It was only time before she…

"I just want to go write Fred!" Leila cried out.

Draco watched as Leila stormed back into the plainly Muggle building and as Harry didn't chase after her. Rather, he walked around to the backside of the house, while the Muggles completely ignored both of them. Draco felt a slight pang at his heart. This was the second time he had heard Leila mention Fred. He assumed that the Fred she was referring to was Fred Weasley. Apparently during her summer, she had managed to get over him and onto Fred; while Draco had spent the whole summer pining over her and how he wished he would have taken Dumbledore's offer. In his head, he debated turning around and heading back home, but he didn't come this far for nothing. He had to tell her, even if she had moved on. After everything that happened, he owed her that much to make things right with her.

He waited near Privet Drive, hoping for Leila to return; but she never came. The Muggles came out a few more times; but never once did Leila return. He heard yelling coming from inside the house and was about to investigate when he saw Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, well-known members of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco jumped into the nearest bush to cover himself, which Diggle and Jones luckily didn't seem to take notice of. The Order members were almost to the house, so he stepped out of the bush. He dusted himself of any stray leaves and looked back to the house, making no attempt to stay hidden. Draco saw Leila gaze from behind the curtain. Her face looked so angelic and beautiful. Her gaze was focused upwards, so he too looked upwards: his owl. She was looking as his owl. Draco looked back to the house and noticed that Leila had a look of surprise on her face and appeared to be looking straight at him.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of him to pull out a map. With the car blocking his view from Leila; he took this as his chance to leave and apparated back to the manor, hoping that Pius would cover his arse.

… … … …

Draco stood up from his bed to look at the night sky. The sky looked peaceful, which he hoped was a good sign for Leila. He was about to go downstairs when his left forearm burned. Draco slightly winced at the burning sensation then headed downstairs to find out the fate of his Leila. Draco was the last Death Eater to enter the room. His Aunt Bellatrix lunged at him, pinning him by his neck to the wall. Draco felt short of breath and slightly struggled under his aunt's grasp. The Dark Lord made no attempt to stop Bellatrix, nor did any of the other Death Eaters, except for his father.

"Hands off my son, Bella." Lucius hissed.

"Leave them be, Lucius." the Dark Lord commanded.

His father cowardly shrunk back to the group, while his mother's hand flew to her mouth. Bellatrix looked into his eyes and attempted to get inside his head; but she had trained Draco in Occlumency. Draco fought her which caused Bellatrix to sneer in frustration. Draco expected her to curse him, but instead, she brought her hand just in front of his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for the curse to come, but one never came. When he opened his eyes he found in her hand Leila's necklace which held his Slytherin ring. Draco's eyes fluttered in surprise as Bellatrix shoved the ring in his face.

"How did the Potter girl get your ring?" Bellatrix demanded.

Draco winced under the pressure.

"Answer me, Draco!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I—I gave it to her." Draco stumbled.

"You gave it to her? When? Today? Did you tell her we were coming?" Bellatrix shouted.

She held him firmly against the wall, never breaking eye-contact. Draco looked around the room to find that all eyes were on him, but what he did notice is that Leila wasn't there. They would have taken Leila prisoner, not killed her. At least he knew that she was safe for now. He looked back to his aunt who was fuming. She eyed him expecting him to answer.

"Don't make us do this the hard way, Draco." Bellatrix said jabbing her wand in his stomach.

"I gave it to her after the first Quidditch match last year." Draco hissed.

"You gave her your Slytherin ring, why?" Bellatrix hissed back.

"Be—because—because." Draco stuttered.

"Be—be—because." Bellatrix mocked.

"Because isn't any of your damn business!" Draco shouted.

Bellatrix lost control tossing the necklace across the crowded room and then casting the Cruciatus curse on Draco. Draco held back his screams but fell on his knees to the floor. Narcissa ran to Bellatrix, causing her spell to release. Draco panted for breath and looked up at his maniacal aunt.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed your unhealthy obsession with that half-blood, Draco. I tried to overlook it; but it caused you to fail your mission to the Dark Lord. So, I'm going to ask you again: did you tell the Potter girl we were coming?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Draco said.

"Is that so? Pius tells me that…" Bellatrix began.

"You asked me if I told her. You didn't ask if I was there." Draco said coldly.

"Do you admit it?" Bellatrix asked.

"I was there; but I never spoke to her. I—I was keeping watch to make sure our information was correct." Draco said.

"A likely story." Bellatrix concluded.

Bellatrix moved to draw her wand again.

"Now is not the time, Bellatrix. We may have use for Draco's weakness yet." The Dark Lord said.

"But—but my Lord." Bellatrix questioned.

"No, you're right, you probably wouldn't understand." The Dark Lord said.

"Th—thank you for sparing my son." Lucius muttered.

"It had nothing to do with being your son, Lucius. The boy has a way to bring Potter to me." The Dark Lord responded.

The Death Eaters looked to the Dark Lord, confused by the plan. The only one who didn't look confused was Snape, who slightly hung his head. The Dark Lord walked closer to Draco, pushing Bellatrix out of the way. The Dark Lord stood right before Draco, who attempted not to look weak.

"It is not often that the Lord Voldemort offers redemption." The Dark Lord stated.

"My Lord?" Draco whispered.

"You've fallen trap to the deceit of Dumbledore's theory on love, haven't you?" the Dark Lord asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The Potter girl, are you or are you not in love with her?" the Dark Lord questioned.

Draco's lip quivered, but no response formed on his lips. The Dark Lord twirled his wand in his hands, as if deciding whether or not to curse Draco. Draco was unsure whether he should answer the question. Should he admit his love for Leila in front of all the Death Eaters? In front of his parents who would be disappointed? What was the answer to fall back into the Dark Lord's graces?

"Answer him, Draco." Narcissa pleaded.

"Listen to your mother, Draco; answer me." The Dark Lord commanded.

"Y—yes." Draco said.

"Good, you will help me; will you not, Draco? " the Dark Lord asked.

"Y—yes my Lord, anything you ask." Draco answered.

"It appears that I have been after the wrong Potter twin." The Dark Lord evilly smiled.

The Dark Lord walked away and Narcissa rushed to her son. She swept him into her arms but he pushed her away, not wanting to look weak in front of the Dark Lord. Once the Death Eaters had left, he searched the place where he saw Leila's necklace with his ring fall. He clutched the ring close to his heart. He wasn't exactly sure what he had gotten himself into; but whatever it was, it kept him alive at least temporarily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila snuggled closer to Fred as the sunlight peered through the window. She smiled contentedly as his arms wrapped tighter around her. Leila slowly opened her eyes to find Fred's eyes focused on her face and a grin spreading across his face. She quickly shut her eyes and opened them again, to check if she was dreaming. Fred was still there when she opened her eyes and a grin to match Fred's plastered Leila's face.

"G'morning, Leila," Fred whispered.

"Morning," Leila whispered back.

Fred bent his head down to place a kiss on Leila's nose. Leila's eyes fluttered and her heart jumped. Being with Fred just seemed easy, as if things had always been this way. There were no hoops to jump through and no obstacles to conquer. Things had never been simple with Draco. Even with her relationship with Fred still budding, she could confidently say that he was fully committed to this; something which she constantly had to remind herself of with Draco. Fred surprised her with another kiss, gently pressing his lips on hers. Leila practically melted at this gesture and any comparisons to Draco quickly fleeted from her mind. Leila sighed as Fred broke the kiss to rest his forehead on hers, while his arms remained snugly wrapped around her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, while one of his hands released her waist for her hand. Fred genuinely smiled at her, which caused her to blush. She crinkled her nose in frustration to her blush; but Fred placed a comforting kiss on her crinkled nose.

"Stop making me blush," Leila hissed with a twinkle in her eyes.

Fred placed his mouth to her ear, breathing hotly; which caused Leila to slightly squirm. She tried to move, but his arms firmly pinned her down.

"I like it," Fred whispered.

Leila's face reddened even more, so she pretended to be mad and pushed at Fred's chest to get off her. Fred laughed sitting back on the chair. Leila sat moved to sit on her knees while Fred smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Footsteps could be heard slowly descending the stairs, so Leila buried her face in Fred's chest. His chuckle brought a smile to her lips, but both faded as they pretended to be asleep as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley graced the living room. Mrs. Weasley walked over to George, who was asleep, brushing her hand through his ginger hair. Concern filled Molly's eyes as she looked between her son's peaceful face and his bandaged injury. Arthur's hand rested on Molly's shoulder as she brusquely wiped a tear from her cheek.

"How's he doing, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"He appears to be fine given the circumstances," Molly commented.

"And how are you feeling, given the circumstances?" Arthur asked.

"My poor baby," Molly said on the verge of tears.

"He's alive; that's all that matters," Arthur said.

"I suppose that you're right," Molly sighed.

Molly placed her hand on Arthur's, exchanging understanding glances. Molly released a sob she had been holding back and Arthur's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She leaned her head into her husband's embrace as her gaze moved from an injured George, to his twin, Fred, who lay asleep on the chair with Leila Potter. A smile crossed Molly's face at the sight of her son with Leila.

"At least something good came of last night," Molly said.

Arthur looked over to Fred with Leila and nodded.

"Leila's a good match for Fred," Arthur agreed.

"I've always thought so. I've dared to hope for so long now that one of the boys would end up with her; but I'm glad that it's Fred," Molly sighed.

"She'll be able to keep him in line," Arthur chuckled.

"And maybe someday soon she'll actually be a real part of the family," Molly smiled.

"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves, dear? They're so young yet. Besides, Leila already is a part of the family," Arthur said.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Anyways, a mother can hope, can't she?" Molly argued.

"Of course you can," Arthur agreed.

"They're not that much younger than you and I or James and Lily were when we all got married," Molly said lightly.

"I thought you didn't approve of the children marrying that young," Arthur commented.

"This is different, Arthur," Molly said.

"Well, let's get through Bill's wedding first, before you start planning another one," Arthur smiled.

Molly and Arthur left the living room and walked to the adjoining kitchen for breakfast. Leila, who was still awake for the whole exchange, thought about what was said. Mrs. Weasley wanted her and Fred to get married. The prospect of marrying young slightly overwhelmed Leila. Marriage wasn't even close to being in her picture; but it was still nice to know that she had support behind this relationship. More footsteps could be heard coming downstairs. Bill and Fleur walked to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, before the men had to leave for work. Leila couldn't force herself to get up for breakfast. She preferred to remain in the comfort of Fred's arms who had actually fallen back asleep.

As soon as Harry and Ron trudged down the stairs, Mr. Weasley and Bill had to leave for work, while Fleur and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs. This left two teenage boys, with bottomless pits for stomachs, with all the breakfast food. At the sounds of scraping plates and the desire for at least some breakfast, Leila slowly unwrapped herself from Fred's arms and walked over to the breakfast table. Leila greeted the boys pleasantly, but both of them exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leila asked.

"Have you seen your hair?" Ron laughed.

Leila turned around to examine herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. Ron was right, her bed head was atrocious; but she wouldn't let him get the better of her. So, she sat down in the seat across from Ron, grabbing a slice of toast as she smirked.

"You've had worse bed head, Ron," Leila retorted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry smiled.

"Oh shut up, will you? And pass the jam," Leila groaned.

Harry and Ron both chuckled, as Leila reached over the table to grab the jam herself. When she looked back to the boys, they looked about ready to burst out laughing again, so she quickly smoothed her hair out with her fingers.

"Happy?" Leila asked.

"My opinion doesn't matter, but Fred's infatuation must be blinding him if he's happy," Ron snorted.

"Finally learned a big word, did you Ron?" Leila retorted.

"Not as big as your hair of course," Ron laughed.

"Can't you be nice to me for just one second?" Leila hissed.

"Don't make me come over there with spiders, Ron," Fred yawned.

Ron slightly jumped at Fred's mention of spiders. Leila smirked at Ron, knowing full-well that Ron, Fred, and spiders were not a good combination. Ron shook his head looking over to the chair where Fred still lay, slightly wincing then turning back to Leila. He quickly shoved some toast in his mouth before speaking.

"Changing subjects then…about the You-Know-Whats…" Ron began with his mouth full of food.

"Sh!" Leila hissed.

"I'm being quiet," Ron hissed back.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"Well, where do we start?" Ron asked.

"Hermione mentioned that she's been doing some research," Leila said.

"Oh yeah, she's just been saving it for when you two got here," Ron said.

"Well in four days we'll be out…" Harry began.

"Five days, mate. We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it. Besides, you said last night…" Ron said.

"One extra day in the comforts of home won't kill us, Harry," Leila added.

"But don't they realize how important—" Harry began.

"Of course they don't," Leila said.

"They haven't got a clue. And now that you mention it, I wanted to talk to you both about that," Ron said gloomily.

Ron stood up and walked over to the stairs to make sure that Mrs. Weasley wasn't coming. He then walked over to the living room to make sure that Fred and George were both asleep before making his way back to the breakfast table to rejoin Harry and Leila. Once he returned, he leaned his head down and motioned for the Potter twins to lean in closer.

"Everyone's been trying to get it out of me and Hermione, especially Mum. They want to know what we're off to do. So you'd both better brace yourselves because Mum will come to get it out of you next. Dad and Lupin have both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you both not to tell anyone but us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined," Ron whispered.

"I won't say anything," Leila said.

"We all know that you can keep a secret," Ron said.

"If you're referring to Malfoy…" Leila began.

"Settle down and don't get your knickers in a twist, Leila; you took what I said the wrong way. I'm just letting you both know about Mum so that you're not caught off-guard or anything," Ron said.

The conversation came to a lull as Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen. Hermione sat to the left of Leila and Ginny sat beside Harry. In the corner of her eye, Leila caught Ginny watching Harry. Leila knew that Ginny missed Harry. According to Harry, Ginny understood why he broke-up with her. They at least had some closure despite their close proximity. She and Draco were miles and miles apart; yet there was no closure to that relationship. But her prior relationship with Draco Malfoy was in the past, or at least that's what she reminded herself of as Fred sat on the other side of her. Leila looked at Fred and intertwined her hand in his free hand while he quickly downed his breakfast. She could feel Hermione's flickering glances; but for now she was happy and it had been a long time since she had last felt happy.

Ron's prediction came true all too soon. After lunch, Fred and Leila had decided for a brief stroll outside. They had just gotten out the door when Mrs. Weasley bustled out after them.

"Leila, can I borrow you for a minute?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Erm—I suppose so," Leila said hesitantly.

Leila knew that right before lunch she had cornered Harry. She didn't get anything out of Harry, so now she was going to try her luck at Leila. Leila received a sympathetic glance from Fred as she released his hand and walked over to his mother.

"Don't worry Fred; this should take only a minute," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"A minute my arse," Leila muttered under her breath.

Leila turned back to look at Fred who leaned against the fence. He simply shrugged so she turned back to Mrs. Weasley who was examining the flower pots.

"Leila, dear, I just wanted your opinion on something," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine by me," Leila said.

"I was wondering what you think we should do with these before the wedding," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Probably put some flowers there," Leila shrugged.

"Of course, of course. But what kind? I was also wondering if you too were under the impression that you, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were dropping out of Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They all told you that we are," Leila said.

"Don't you consider your education important?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course I do; but…" Leila began.

"Then why are you abandoning your education?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're not getting any more out of me than you did with Harry, Hermione, or Ron," Leila said.

"Don't you understand the risks? You're barely of age, any of you," Mrs. Weasley asked.

Leila looked back at Fred again, who was standing alone kicking at the grass. She locked eyes with Fred, her heart yearning to be near him. He was the one small comfort she had found over these dark days, and she was ready to abandon him in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes. She almost regretted jumping this relationship because in only a few days, they would be torn apart for an unknown amount of time. Her relationship with Fred, made this decision harder, but it was something she had to do. Her eyes quickly fluttered back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I understand what you're trying to get at; but it's not going to work. There isn't anything that will stop us from doing what we need to do. So please stop trying to press us for information. I'm sorry, but you're not going to get anymore. As for the flower pots, I'm rather fond of lilies," Leila said attempting to change the subject.

"Of course, lilies are beautiful. I suppose they remind you of your mother," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"They do," Leila admitted.

"Would you mind potting some with Fred before the wedding? There are just so many things that need to be done and I would appreciate your help," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course, anything we can do to help," Leila said.

Mrs. Weasley enveloped Leila in a hug, which almost knocked the wind out of Leila. As Mrs. Weasley held her, she could hear slight sniffles coming from her second mother. Leila hugged Mrs. Weasley back and then walked back to Fred. Fred reached for her hand which Leila willingly accepted.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"What do you think?" Leila asked.

"Let me guess: you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Of course," Leila groaned.

"And what did you tell her?" Fred asked.

"I told her that I wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans," Leila said.

"Her best bet would have been Ron," Fred said.

"And I may have told her that we would plant flowers before the wedding," Leila added.

Fred shrugged and didn't push the subject any further which relieved Leila to no end. She knew that Fred was probably just as frustrated with her, but he kept his composure and the pair enjoyed an afternoon in the sunshine on the land accompanying the Burrow. Even during this dark time, Fred made her feel so carefree. She didn't have to worry about sneaking around behind people's backs nor did she have to worry about her brother's opinion. For once she could just enjoy things. They were sitting near the water when Mrs. Weasley called them back to the house for dinner. Fred stood up and offered his hand to Leila. Leila smiled and playfully smacked at his hand and stood up on her own.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Fred teased.

"No, you're too good for me. I don't deserve it," Leila said.

"You deserve to be happy, Leila," Fred said seriously.

"I am happy, thanks to you," Leila smiled.

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Fred grinned.

"We should probably get back before your mother sends the Order out looking for us," Leila said changing the subject.

"I suppose you're right," Fred said.

"It's just so far to walk…" Leila whined.

Fred chuckled, bending his knees to lower himself for Leila to jump onto his back. He carried Leila all the way back to the house piggy-back style as they chatted about nothing of importance. When they reached the back door, Fred slowly released Leila as she planted her feet safely back on the ground. The couple shared a few heated kisses before actually entering the house, only to find the room packed with Weasleys and Order members. Leila blushed as George gave her and Fred a thumbs-up when they entered the house holding hands. She knew that things were moving very fast between her and Fred; but she figured things couldn't go much worse than they did with Draco.

The days seemed to fly by but that was because everyone staying at the Burrow was busy preparing for the upcoming nuptials of Bill and Fleur. Just when Leila, Harry, Hermione, and Ron thought they could have a moment to finally talk about their mission, Mrs. Weasley came up with something else that needed to be done. The only good thing about Mrs. Weasley's motives was that she usually paired Leila on tasks with Fred. One evening, she managed to escape Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye and snuck up to Ron's room while Fred was playing George and Ginny in a game of Exploding Snap. She was almost to Ron's attic room, when a scream from Mrs. Weasley erupted through the entire house. Leila paused for a second, listening to make sure Mrs. Weasley was not about to storm upstairs, and then she opened the door to Ron's room.

"It's almost done!" Ron shouted as he quickly bolted to his feet.

"You don't have to explain your messy room to me," Leila smiled.

"Oh, it's just you," Ron groaned.

"Nice to see you too. Thanks for the invite to this little gathering by the way," Leila said.

"We didn't mean to exclude you Leila, it's just that…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, I was only joking," Leila commented.

Hermione quickly shut her mouth and turned her attention back to the piles of books before here. Leila sat down beside Hermione, examining the pile of books before her. She saw the piles included Lockhart's books, so she dug for all of those and threw them into the toss pile.

"What are you doing that for?" Hermione questioned.

"You really think a book from Lockhart is going to help us destroy Horcruxes?" Leila asked.

"They're still something of value," Hermione said.

"Yeah, because the guy's a fraud," Harry stated.

"But…" Hermione began.

"Do you remember second year when Lockhart gave us that ridiculous quiz and Hermione was the only one that passed?" Ron asked.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" Leila began.

"All right, all right! We get the point! Lockhart's books can be tossed because what we really need to figure out is where we're going after we leave here." Hermione said slightly flustered.

"I think we should go to…" Harry began.

"Godric's Hollow. I understand why Harry, but shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our first priority?" Hermione asked.

"It might be a good starting place as any, Hermione," Leila added.

Leila, like Harry, wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. She wanted to return to the place she had once called home. Dumbledore had once told her that it did no one any good to dwell on the past, but her thoughts frequently turned back to that fateful night. What if by some miracle, that night never happened? Would she have more brothers to frown over her dating selections? Would she have a little sister to confide in? Would the Potters be a family to rival the Weasleys in children and happiness? But more importantly than the questions that would remain unanswered; she had a deep desire to see her parents' graves. Leila wanted a chance to pour her heart out to her parents, to know that they were close to her. Leila's reverie was soon marred by Hermione's painstakingly obvious assumption.

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping watch on Godric's Hollow? He expects you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like," Hermione said.

And just like that Leila's hopes were shattered; but her vision had been colored by the want to see her parents. Leila was a smart go, but her emotions often colored her judgment. She knew that Hermione was right, and offered no counterargument. She looked to Harry, whom she was sure was trying to give Hermione a reason she couldn't refuse.

"This R.A.B person, you know, the one who stole the real locket?" Ron said.

"What about him?" Leila asked coldly.

"He said in his note he was going to destroy it, didn't he?" Ron asked.

Leila watched as her brother moved for his rucksack. She cringed as he pulled the fake locket from the pocket. That locket had cost them more than they had gained. It had cost them Dumbledore's life. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who always knew what to do. As Harry reread the note, which they had looked over countless times at the end of last school year, tears trickled from Leila's eyes. No matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, that night would always be a pain in her heart.

"What if he _did _finish it off?" Ron asked

"Or she," Hermione interjected.

"Whichever, it'd be one less for us to do!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"We'd still have to find the real locket. Besides, we have to be realistic about this. I doubt it was destroyed. Whoever this R.A.B person is, probably never made it out of the cave alive. For all we know it could be on the bottom of that lake!" Leila said.

"We need to be slightly optimistic too." Hermione said.

"Fine, say he or she did get out of the cave alive, how likely is it that they would have gotten their hands on a basilisk fang?" Leila questioned.

"There's got to be other ways to destroy it." Harry said.

"There are." Hermione said.

Hermione bent over to under Ron's messy bed. She pulled out a small stack of old books, which Leila had never seen before. Leila quickly reached for the top book _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ Ron and Harry both bolted upright, with their eyes wide. Leila only flipped through the pages, looking for something useful.

"Dumbledore only removed them. He—he never destroyed them," Hermione said.

"How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those Horcrux books?" Ron gasped.

"It was rather simple actually. I mean anyone really could have gotten them," Hermione said.

"Which was how?" Ron asked.

"A Summoning Charm. You know—Accio. They zoomed right into the girls' dormitory," Hermione said.

"And when exactly did you do this?" Harry asked.

"Just after we left the Astronomy Tower, after Dumbledore's funeral. I had said that I wanted to double check everything, and none of you wanted to come with me. I was thinking that we would need to know more, so the idea came to me…" Hermione said.

"And here we are, yeah, we get the picture," Leila said.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would be angry. It's not as though we're going to make a Horcrux," Hermione said.

Ron reached for another book in the small stack of books, as did Harry. The boys slowly paged through the books, but Leila immediately stopped when she came to the page with instructions to make a Horcrux. She could easily imagine a teenage boy Riddle paging through this book with utter fascination. The thought made her slightly sick to her stomach. Leila walked over to the window for a breath of fresh air, while Hermione explained to the boys the horrendous things which she had found during her research. Leila looked up into the night sky to see the stars twinkling overhead as she exhaled deeply. Hermione moved to stand beside Leila. Leila looked back at the boys who were still engulfed in the books on Horcruxes.

"Isn't it odd to know that we're looking through the same books Riddle did?" Leila asked.

"A bit, but if can help us destroy him; then it's what needs to be done," Hermione said.

"Brilliant job getting your hands on the books by the way," Leila sighed.

"About the books and such, I've been thinking its best not to keep our eggs in one basket, if you know what I mean. I think that you should take some, just—just in case something happens…" Hermione began.

"It's a smart idea, but I don't fancy the idea of lugging around a library on my back," Leila said.

"I've already put an Undetectable Extension Charm on my beaded bag. I was thinking of doing the same thing to one of yours," Hermione said.

"You have just about everything planned, don't you?" Leila asked.

"Hardly," Hermione whispered.

Just as Hermione walked back over to Harry and Ron, the door flew open to show an enraged Mrs. Weasley. Leila instinctively ducked to hide while suppressing a giggle. The scene of the teenagers made chaos look welcome. Hermione tripped over the books, Ron slipped on Chocolate Frog card, Harry grabbed his wand, and Leila hit her head on the window sill. The hilarious scene did nothing to soften Mrs. Weasley's demeanor.

"I'm so sorry to break up this gathering you have here…" Mrs. Weasley began.

Mrs. Weasley expressed her disappointment in them, and extracted Hermione and Leila from the room. The girls followed Mrs. Weasley, with their heads hung. Not because they were ashamed of what they were doing, but because they were ashamed they had gotten caught. With so many people in the house, you think it would have been easier to escape the clutches of Mrs. Weasley.

The time passed by slowly until Leila and Hermione were excused from wedding details and were allowed to head upstairs to bed. Leila discreetly handed Hermione the small bag, which needed the Undetectable Extension Charm, while Fleur and Ginny were changing. She then quickly changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She was almost instantly asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Her mind raced during her sleep, until everything went dark.

_There was a long table in the dark room. No one could be seen, but whispers filled the air. A cold voice bellowed the Cruciatus Curse, but no scream filled the air. Instead, the slight groan that escaped clenched teeth could be heard, followed by panting for breath. Footsteps and slithering broke through the momentary silence._

_ "Draco, Draco, Draco."_

_ "Yes, my Lord?"_

_ "Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

_ "Yes, my Lord."_

_ "Good, then bring me Potter."_

Leila clutched her pillow tightly through the dream.

"Not Harry…no Draco…not Harry…"she muttered in her sleep.

When the dream ended Leila bolted out of bed and to the bathroom, carefully trying not to awake the other three girls in the room. She locked the door to the bathroom and slid down the door and to the floor. Her tears overtook her. Voldemort had a plan to get Harry, using Draco. She had to warn her brother, it was the right thing to do. Dumbledore had told her once not to tell him of her dreams; but this one concerned him. He needed to know. Leila stood up to examine her hideous state in the mirror. She brushed away a few stray tears and opened the bathroom door only to find Hermione waiting. Leila groaned, trying to walk past Hermione.

"I don't think so," Hermione hissed.

"Well, I do," Leila hissed back.

"You had a dream like Harry's didn't you?" Hermione questioned.

"I've told you before, I don't have dreams like Harry's," Leila answered.

"But you do have dreams about things that aren't normal, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone does," Leila said attempting to evade the question.

"But not like the kind you just had. You need to know Occlumency…" Hermione began.

"I already do and it doesn't help!" Leila exclaimed.

Hermione threw her hand over Leila's mouth, looking her in the eyes. They listened to make sure that no one had woken up, but all that could be heard through the Burrow were the snores of its many occupants. Hermione dragged Leila back into the bathroom.

"How long have you had these dreams?" Hermione asked.

"About a year," Leila said.

"What are they usually about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to warn Harry," Leila said.

"What did you see? What does it have to do with Harry and Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"Voldemort wants _Malfoy_ to bring Harry to him," Leila whispered.

"This is probably just another plot like the one with Sirius," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, I didn't see him taking Harry, which was the essential part in Harry's dreams. Harry mind was always there for the actually thing, I've only heard the plan. That's different. Besides, we're not even sure it's a connection to Voldemort," Leila said.

"It doesn't matter. If you tell Harry about this dream or any of them really, he'll blow things completely out of proportion," Hermione said.

"Then help me watch over him. I can't lose my brother," Leila said.

"Leila," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, please. I need your word that you'll help me to watch over him, and if Malfoy gets anywhere near us, you need to get Harry far away. I'll take care of Malfoy," Leila said.

"Leila, you're overreacting," Hermione pleaded.

"Your word," Leila hissed.

"You have my word," Hermione sighed.

Leila and Hermione walked silently back to the room they shared with Ginny and Fleur, both of whom were still asleep. The girls crawled back into their beds, neither speaking a word of what just happened. Leila lay awake in bed, hoping that these next couple of days would pass quickly. Once they were on the road, Malfoy would have a much harder chance of finding Harry. It was surprising how her day could go from one extreme to the other. Her day had started practically perfectly with Fred and now ended in mortal fear because of Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

A knock came at the door of the girls' room, and Leila was started awake. She slowly opened her eyes to find the night's sky still looming overhead outside the window. The knock came once more. Leila waited for someone else to get up and answer the door, but the only other sounds she heard were the soft snoring coming from the others. Whoever was outside the door knocked once again. Leila groaned as she pushed her covers to the end of the bed. As she made her way across the room she lightly tip-toed passed Gabrielle Delacour's head. The Delacours had arrived the day before, much to the dismay of most of the habitants of the Burrow, but they quickly found Fleur's family to be very gracious and kind, traits that were hard to see in their eldest daughter. Leila set a scowl on her face as she opened the bedroom door only to find Fred with his hand up and ready to knock again.

"Oh, it's only you," Leila said.

"Good morning to you too," Fred replied.

"I thought you might have been Harry or Ron," Leila said.

"What did they do now?" Fred asked

"Never mind them; did you really want to wake the whole room?" Leila asked.

"No, only you," Fred grinned.

"How kind. What do you want?" Leila questioned.

"Someone's cranky this morning," Fred chuckled.

"I am not! And even if I was, you try sleeping in a room with four other girls. Too much estrogen can be a bad thing," Leila retorted.

"Well, apparently you're cranky enough to forget about your seventeenth birthday," Fred said softly.

Leila gasped trying to squelch a squeal while jumping into Fred's arms. Fred easily caught her and spun her around once before setting her back down to the floor. Leila did a little happy dance before locking eyes with Fred's twinkling eyes.

"That doesn't count as a 'happy birthday' you know," Leila said cheekily.

"It doesn't?" Fred asked knowingly.

"Nope," Leila grinned.

"Well, then, happy seventeenth birthday, Leila Potter," Fred said.

Leila threw her arms around Fred once more as she leaned in to kiss him. When she broke the kiss she leaned closer to his ear to whisper.

"You woke me up just to tell me that?"

"I just wanted to make sure I said happy birthday to you first. It's my job you know," Fred grinned.

She released her arms from around Fred's neck and pecked at his cheek. She then turned to go back to her room, when Fred's hand caught her arm. Leila looked at him in confusion, but he only smiled at her.

"We do have very serious business to attend to however," Fred said.

"You're Mum doesn't already have something for us to do, does she?" Leila whined.

"No, nothing like that. But we must discuss your first time legally using magic," Fred grinned.

"Is that so?" Leila smiled.

"Just make sure that your first time legally using magic it's something that George and I would be proud of and there's something else too," Fred said.

"What would that be?" Leila questioned.

Fred's face turned bright red as he quickly mumbled something unintelligible that Leila couldn't understand. He hugged her tightly and quickly headed back up stairs, leaving Leila standing there quite confused. She watched as he disappeared from sight before quietly entering the bedroom again. She crawled onto her bed, which was in front of the window. Hugging her knees tightly, she stared out across the sky to watch the sun begin to peak over the horizon. _The dawn of a new day_, Leila thought. She roughly fell backwards onto her pillow, before flipping to her stomach to lean over the bed to grab her bag. She dug in her bag for the photograph album; not the one she had taken from Draco's trunk, but the one Hagrid had given her first year: the photograph album which contained pictures of her parents. She slowly flipped through the pages, attempting to note similarities between her and her parents. Leila's heart ached to know the faces that she called her mother and father, but all she would ever know of them would be pictures and stories. She wondered how her parents would feel about their twins turning seventeen. Would her mother have been there waiting with a special breakfast? Would their father have had some sort of prank ready for laughter to ensue? A lone tear slipped from Leila's eye. She gently wiped it away and sighed as she shut the photograph album on the smiling faces of her parents as she began to prepare for the day.

Leila dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt (Fred had told her he particularly liked it on her during one of their D.A. meetings), jeans, and boots. She left her long dark hair hanging down in soft curls as she examined herself in the mirror. She did look extraordinarily similar to her mother, even down to the way her nose crinkled, but her dimples, dark hair, and smile were definitely traits she inherited from her father. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she ran up the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. She wanted to surprise Harry with her usual birthday tradition. Once at the top of the steps, she gently pushed open the door to find Harry and Ron already awake. With a glint of mischief in her eyes, Leila took a running start and jumped onto Harry's bed, landing right on top of him. Harry grunted and attempted to push his sister off.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry grunted.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! We're seventeen!" Leila exclaimed.

"Yeah, I already figured that out for myself, thanks. Now get off, Leila," Harry groaned.

"You know that I can't do that," Leila said.

"Leila, get off me now," Harry said.

"But Harry, it's a tradition. This has been our birthday tradition ever since those days back in that spider-infested cupboard," Leila explained.

"Don't you think seventeen is a little old for this, Leila?" Harry asked.

"We'll never be too old for this. Now just say those magic words and you'll be rid of me," Leila smiled.

"Leila," Harry groaned.

"That's part of it," Leila said.

"Happy Birthday, Leila," Harry said hoarsely.

"And I thought my family was weird," Ron said shaking his head.

Leila stood up and walked over to Ron's bed. She grabbed one of his pillows and whacked him extra hard for his comment. She continued to hit him with the pillow until he put his hands up in surrender. Harry tried his best to control his laughter because most of the people in the Burrow were sill sleeping. At the words of Ron's official surrender, Leila dropped his pillow and plopped back down onto Harry's bed. Leila looked to her brother, who smiled at her with an all-too-familiar look of mischief in his eyes. She eyed her brother cautiously, until he pinned her down and sat on her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hands to suppress a fit of giggles.

"Harry," Leila giggled.

"I'm just reminding you of those fond days back in the cupboard," Harry grinned.

"You always were mean to me," Leila laughed.

"I couldn't let Dudley have all the fun, now could I?" Harry chuckled.

"Weird, just plain weird," Ron said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Ron!" the Potter twins said in unison.

Harry got off his sister and gave her a hand to help her get up. He and Ron told Leila that they would meet her downstairs for breakfast in five minutes, so she left the room in direction for the kitchen. Before finishing her descent, she made a quick stop the Ginny's room to see if anyone was awake to join them for breakfast. Leila found the room to be filled with sleeping girls and snores, so she closed the door and finished her journey to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Monsieur Delacour, and two piles of presents greeted her. Mrs. Weasley set down the food she was preparing, walked over to give Leila a hug, and ushered her to her spot at the table.

"Arthur said to wish you a happy seventeenth, Leila. That's our present on top," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Leila reached for the small square package on the top. She carefully unwrapped the present to find a small jewelry box which contained a wrist watch inside. Just as Mrs. Weasley finished explanation for the gift, Harry and Ron made their appearance in the kitchen. Leila continued to unwrap her presents as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry. He too received a watch from the Weasleys. Apparently, it was a tradition once one was of age in the Wizarding World to receive a watch. Leila quickly tore through her pile of presents in attempt to find the present from Fred. She received chocolates from the Delacours. From Bill and Fleur she received a beautiful new set of blue dress robes. Fleur even stopped to mention that Leila would look beautiful in them; Leila knew that this was Fleur's attempt to make-up for the "I look 'ideous" comment from a few days prior. Either way, she now had dress robes for the wedding. From George she received Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise, the package made no mention of Fred. Leila's heart slightly sank in disappointment, but she quickly was sucked back into reality, by Mrs. Weasley slapping some bacon onto her plate. Hermione, Ginny, and the twins eventually joined them for breakfast. Leila looked to Fred to see if he had her present, but he seemed to be occupied with his food.

After breakfast Leila headed upstairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They got as far as the first landing when Ginny called Harry into her room. Harry walked inside and turned back to glance at them as shut the door, leaving Leila outside the door with Hermione and Ron. Ron instinctively reached for the door handle, when Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Not now, Ron," Hermione reprimanded.

"What's so bloody important?" Ron grumbled.

"Just give them some time," Hermione hissed.

"I don't know what they could possibly have to talk about, they ended things," Ron said.

"Unfinished business would be my guess," Leila shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.

"What do you think it means, Ron?" Leila retorted.

"You don't mean…no, you couldn't mean…" Ron fumbled for words.

Ron's face slightly contorted in anger as he pounded the door open, while Hermione once again tried to stop him. Her attempt proved futile, because the door swung open and Harry and Ginny sprang apart from each other. The tension seemed high as Harry quickly scurried from Ginny's bedroom. Ron quickly stormed after him. Leila and Hermione sighed as they exchanged glances, before taking off after the boys. They quickly ran down the stairs and through the kitchen until they reached the boys who were in the yard talking in raised voices. Leila and Hermione were halfway across the yard when Leila stopped walking. Hermione jolted to a halt and looked back at Leila confusedly.

"Maybe we should let them try to sort this out on their own," Leila suggested.

"Things could turn ugly, Harry was just snogging Ginny," Hermione said.

"Then we'll be right here watching, should we need to intervene," Leila said.

"This is because of Fred, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"Excuse me?" Leila asked.

"You don't want to go over there because you don't want Ron to go after you for your relationship with Fred," Hermione replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila hissed.

"Leila, I don't want to see you hurt; but we're leaving in two days. You need to tell Fred…" Hermione began.

"How do you know I already haven't?" Leila asked.

Hermione looked at her knowingly causing Leila to sigh. The practically perfect world she had known in the safe confines of the Burrow and Fred's arms was about to end in a matter of days. Soon she would be embarking upon a mission for Voldemort's horcruxes with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Fred was nowhere in that picture. She had no idea how long Fred wouldn't be in that picture. Leila cared for him a great deal, but she hadn't found the courage to figure out where their relationship was going. He knew that she was leaving eventually; but he had no idea that it would be so soon. Leila kicked the ground in frustration, why did Voldemort always have to ruin every good thing in her life? Her family, Draco, and now Fred.

Harry and Ron eventually worked things out without Leila and Hermione, so they walked over to the girls when they were done. The four of them walked back inside together only to find themselves split up until lunch. Mrs. Weasley didn't ask much of either Harry or Leila, but they were still all separated. Probably some part of Mrs. Weasley's master plan to keep the four of them from leaving. Little did she know they already planned to leave after the wedding. Leila wasn't forced to do anything too strenuous, just to tidy up the room where she slept; but she still didn't appreciate Mrs. Weasley always splitting the four of them up. After lunch, Ron suggested a game of Quidditch, to which they eagerly agreed. Who knew how long it would be before they were given the opportunity to just have some fun? The teams were Fred, Leila, and Ron versus George, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione simply sat and watched seeing as she was not very good at Quidditch, nor did she enjoy the sport like the rest of them. They played until Mrs. Weasley called for them to help set up for the birthday dinner. Harry and Leila were excused from setting up, so they vacated to Ron's room. Harry skimmed over the new book he had been given by Ron, while Leila attempted to form the words she so badly wanted to say.

"Harry," Leila croaked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, still consumed by his book.

"Are you scared?" Leila asked.

"What?" Harry asked setting his book to the ground.

"Are you scared?" Leila asked again, less confidently.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"We're leaving everything that we know, for who knows how long, to search for who knows what," Leila listed.

"If you don't want to come…" Harry began.

"I didn't say that, Harry. _We_ need to do this. I'm not going anywhere; but that doesn't mean that I'm not terrified to do this," Leila said.

"Then we'll get through this together, like we always do." Harry said.

Harry wrapped his arm tightly around his sister. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Harry and Leila had faced many things together: that fateful Halloween night, the Dursleys, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, time travel, the Triwizard Tournament, the Department of Mysteries, Umbridge, the cave…only to name a few. The Potter twins had always stood side by side. Leila feared that Draco would find Harry and take him away from her. She needed her older brother. Leila may have been blessed with more brains than her twin, but he possessed more bravery. She wasn't sure she could destroy the horcruxes if Harry was taken from her. She glanced up at her brother; she had to keep him away from Draco and whatever plan Voldemort had ordered him to do. The twins sat there for a moment in silence, neither sure what to say. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley called them to wash up and to join everyone outside.

Once outside, they found the garden to be an enchanting place. Purple and gold streamers and lanterns covered the garden and made it almost unrecognizable. Leila smiled as she took it all in, until a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes.

"Three guesses who," Fred whispered.

"Hmm…Ginny?" Leila teased.

"Leila," Fred groaned.

"All right, how about Hermione?" Leila giggled.

"That hurts," Fred said.

"Fine then, George," Leila laughed.

"Pathetic you are, can't even recognize your own boyfriend," Fred said.

Fred released his hands from Leila's eyes as she turned around and leaned into him. He sighed and tightly held her. Leila wished that she could stay in his arms forever. But her attention was quickly turned to the two cakes Mrs. Weasley was levitating across the yard. One was in the shape of a Snitch and the other in the shape of a Quaffle. Leila wondered if they were really going to eat that much cake, but thought it wiser not to ask. Leila and Fred strolled the garden hand in hand, until the arrival of Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid. Then Leila quickly ran and hugged her godfather. Leila loved Remus as if he was her father. She could tell why her parent picked him to be her godfather, even with his condition. Just as Leila was about to begin talking with Remus and Tonks, Hagrid asked if he might borrow her for a minute. She agreed and walked over to talk with Hagrid and Harry.

"Six years ter the day since we met, yeh two, d'yeh remember it?" Hagrid asked.

"Vaguely," Harry said.

"I don't think we could ever really forget you smashing down the front door, giving Dudley a pig's tail, or telling us about our magical heritage," Leila commented.

"I was only joking about forgetting," Harry commented.

"Well, I forge' the ezact details; but here, I have something for each of yeh," Hagrid said.

Hagrid rummaged in his pocket for what Leila assumed to be their presents.

"Let's hope it's not another cake," Leila muttered.

Hagrid grabbed two small, slightly furry drawstring pouches out of his pocket. He explained that they were rare mokeskin pouches, to keep things hidden. Leila thanked Hagrid and moved to find Fred again, who was waiting for her patiently. When Leila reached him he held her hand out for her to grab, which she accepted. Her stomach churned as she watched the group laughing and chatting. This was soon to change. She looked to Fred, he deserved to know that she was leaving day after next. Leila inhaled deeply, trying to find the courage hidden somewhere deep inside her.

"Fred, we need to talk," Leila said feebly.

"I know," Fred answered.

"You do?" Leila asked.

"Of course, you're probably wondering why you haven't received your present," Fred said.

"Well, yes, but…" Leila began.

Fred placed his finger over Leila's mouth to silence her. When he was sure that she wouldn't talk he removed his hand from her mouth and placed both of his hands on her waist.

"Honestly, Leila I didn't know what to get you…" Fred began.

"That's fine, but Fred…" Leila tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish, please. Leila there's something I need to tell you, I tried to tell you this morning. What I mean to say is that I …" Fred said.

Leila looked beyond Fred to see a panicked Mr. Weasley walking with Rufus Scrimgeour. A puzzled look came over her face causing Fred to lose track of his sentence. Fred's face too became puzzled at Leila, until she voiced what was puzzling her.

"What's the Minister of Magic doing here?" Leila whispered.

"What?" Fred asked.

Fred quickly turned his head around to witness what Leila was seeing. Mr. Weasley and Scrimgeour marched right past Fred and Leila until they were near the tables. As Leila's eyes followed the men, she couldn't help but notice that Remus and Tonks had fled the party. What was so important that the Minister of Magic needed to show up at a birthday party which would cause Remus and Tonks to flee? Scrimgeour scanned the group before landing his gaze on the cakes before him.

"Sorry to intrude, especially seeing as I am gate-crashing a party, but the reason I am here is of utmost importance," Scrimgeour said.

"Of course it is," Leila muttered.

"You see, I require a private word with Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Leila Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger," Scrimgeour explained.

"Us? Why us?" Ron asked in a tone of surprise.

"I shall tell you when we are somewhere more private. Is there such a place?" Scrimgeour continued.

Arthur moved to escort the group into the house, when Scrimgeour intervened. He requested that Ron show them all into the Burrow. Arthur rather reluctantly agreed, so they headed toward the house. The Minister of Magic walked at a brisk pace, almost impossible to keep up with. Leila looked between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She could sense that the reason the Minister was at the Burrow was not a good one, but to the extent of his visit she had no idea. She only thought he must have wised up not making Percy escort him to the Burrow. Scrimgeour waited at the threshold for Ron to allow him to step through the door. Before stepping into the house Leila glanced back one last time at Fred, who was staring after her. The Minister of Magic really did come at the most inopportune time. Leila stepped into the house to find Scrimgeour and Harry having somewhat of a staring contest.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter. Now as for the business matter of things, I think it will be best if we do it individually. I will star with Ronald," Scrimgeour answered.

"We're not going anywhere. You can speak to us together, or not at all," Harry said.

Scrimgeour scowled at the four teenagers. He then motioned for the four teenagers to have a seat. Ron ushered Hermione to a place at the end of the couch. Leila went to sit next to Hermione when Ron plopped down right where she was going to sit. Instead, Leila opted for the comfy arm chair which stood beside the couch. Leila sat uncomfortably watching the Minster prepare for something of which she was uncertain. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his briefcase.

"And this is?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you know that this is Albus Dumbledore's will," Scrimgeour said clearing his throat.

"His what?" Leila gasped.

The four teenagers looked to each other in shock.

"A surprise apparently! You were not away that Dumbledore left you anything?" Scrimgeour questioned.

"A-all of us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, all of you," Scrimgeour said condescendingly.

"Wait a minute, Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he's left?" Harry questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted to examine whatever he's left us!" Leila hissed.

"You had no right to do that!" Hermione's voice faltered.

"I had every right. The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will…" Scrimgeour began.

"That law was created to stop wizards from passing on Dark artifacts and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them," Hermione retorted.

"There is no way you can honestly say that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed. There's never been any evidence of such; besides, the Ministry should be dealing with the affairs other families with Dark legacies," Leila added.

Scrimgeour looked between Hermione and Leila, his interest obviously slightly peaked. Leila instinctively narrowed her eyes at him when their gazes met. Where this surge of confidence was coming from she didn't know, but she knew that something didn't sit right with the Minister. Leila and Scrimgeour broke eye contact when Harry asked another question.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?" Harry questioned.

"No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up," Leila said.

"What's so important about thirty-one days?" Ron asked.

"The Decree that the Minister mentioned earlier gives the Ministry thirty-one days for them to check if objects are dangerous. Should they prove not to be dangerous, they are no longer subject to a Ministry seizure. Isn't that right Minister?" Hermione added.

Scrimgeour ignored Hermione and reached into his drawstring pouch. From it, he retrieved a scroll of parchment which he began to read from.

"_Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making; in the hope that, when things seem to be the most dark it will show him the light."_

Leila watched as Scrimgeour took a small silver object from his bag. He handed it to Ron with an unreadable expression. Ron's expression was easy enough to read, seeing as he played with the object in his hands a look of curiosity spread over his face.

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Scrimgeour said curtly.

"Brilliant, but what is it?" Ron asked.

Scrimgeour fumbled for words as Ron clicked open the Deluminator. The lights that were lighting the Burrow popped into the object, leaving the room in darkness. Hermione must have elbowed Ron because he grunted and then clicked the Deluminator again, causing the lights to pop back into their places. Ron grinned as the lights went back to their proper places, but the Minister shook his head in disbelief.

"Wicked," Ron whispered.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students. Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that?" Scrimgeour questioned.

"Well, you really didn't expect him to leave something to Tom Riddle did you?" Leila sneered.

"Silence, Miss Potter! Now, Mr. Weasley, why would Dumbledore have left you an item so rare? To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Dunno, put lights out I s'pose. What else could I do with it?" Ron mumbled.

Scrimgeour ignored Ron's question and looked between the other three teenagers for their reactions. He then squinted at Ron for a few moments before returning his attention back to Dumbledore's will.

"_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in hope that she find it entertaining and instructive,"_

The Minister handed Hermione a well-worn copy of the book, which she gently grabbed and carefully paged through. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Mum used to read me those before bed. 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' 'Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump,'" Ron said.

Ron looked between his friends for a reaction, but none of them gave him any recognition to his comment. Leila had never read those stories before, but she knew the book to contain children's stories in them. She had once seen a copy of the book in the library, but she hadn't given it much thought seeing as all it contained were stories. Leila knew for certain that this book contained no educational material, because even Hermione, the bookworm didn't recognize the titles.

"Babbity Rabbity? No?" Ron asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Leila shook their heads at Ron's statement. Scrimgeour looked curiously at Hermione.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?"

"He…he knew I liked books," Hermione said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"But why that particular book? Perhaps it contains a secret message or a code only intended for you…" Scrimgeour began.

"If the Ministry hasn't found anything hidden in this book, I doubt that I will." Hermione said.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and her tears. Ron attempted to wrap his arm around Hermione, which Hermione slightly leaned into. Leila wondered if they had actually become a couple, but was distracted by Scrimgeour continuing with the will.

"_To Miss Leila Mae Potter, I leave my miniscule Chocolate Frog card collection in hopes that she find them as enlightening as they are interesting_,"

Scrimgeour carefully handed Leila four Chocolate Frog cards, one of each of the Hogwarts Founders. Leila looked them over. The cards looked ancient and the pictures looked much different than the ones she had seen in Ron's collection. Leila thumbed through the ruby, gold, sapphire, and emerald cards watching as the Founders disappeared from their frames. Ron's sentiment _you can't expect them to hang around all day, can you?_ rang in her head. Leila looked back to Scrimgeour.

"Why do you suppose Dumbledore gave you these cards?" Scrimgeour questioned.

"Dunno, how much do you think they're worth?" Leila asked.

"I'm asking the questions here, Miss Potter," Scrimgeour said heatedly.

"The only purpose I know for Chocolate Frog cards is to collect them. Normally, when people collect it's so they can make a fortune later. My question isn't out-of-line," Leila retorted.

"I can tell you that these are the original Founders cards, they are very valuable," Scrimgeour said.

"Then why Professor Dumbledore left them to me is beyond me, I don't even collect them," Leila said.

Leila cocked her eyebrow. What argument could the Minister have against that? Scrimgeour pursed his lips as he mulled over the situation. He eventually conceded and continued with the reading of Dumbledore's will.

"_To Mr. Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill,"_

Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny golden ball, carefully holding it in a square of cloth for Harry to grab.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" Scrimgeour questioned.

"No idea. Perhaps for the reasons you just read out: to remind me of what you can get if you…persevere and whatever it was," Harry said.

"You think it's a mere keepsake, then?" Scrimgeour asked.

"What else could it be?" Harry asked.

"I'm asking the questions!" Scrimgeour hissed.

He glared between the Potter twins, apparently angered by their lack of answers and abundance of questions. He shifted in his chair until he was closer to the teenagers, leaning toward them.

"I couldn't help but notice that you birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch, why is that?" Scrimgeour asked.

"It couldn't possibly be reference to the fact that Harry's a great Seeker, that's far too obvious," Leila scoffed.

"Of course there's got to be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing," Hermione taunted.

"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing; but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. I'm sure you know why," Scrimgeour said coolly.

Harry shrugged, even Ron looked confused. But Leila understood what Scrimgeour was attempting to draw out.

"Harry, the Minister is so concerned because Snitches…" Hermione began.

"Snitches have flesh memories," Leila blurted.

While Scrimgeour explained the concept of flesh memory for Harry's sake, Leila remembered last Christmas when she had given Draco the Snitch he had caught after their championship game third year. The only reason she had the Snitch was because she wanted to magic the Snitch to stay away from. She had gotten the idea from Dobby's bludger, so why not charm the Snitch to do the opposite. Only, her plan never followed through because there was no Quidditch the following year due to the Triwizard Tournament. She had specifically given Draco that Snitch because of its flesh memory. Harry slowly reached for the Snitch and clasped it in his hands. Nothing happened. Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, while everyone else in the room watched Harry.

"That was dramatic," Harry said coolly.

Leila, Hermione, and Ron let out a chuckle, but Scrimgeour remained as stern as ever.

"That's all then?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite, it seems that Dumbledore also left Mr. Potter a second bequest," Scrimgeour said.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, which unfortunately was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs…" Scrimgeour said.

"To Harry, it belongs to Harry," Hermione said hotly.

"It came to our defense when we most needed it in the Chamber of Secrets. It chose him," Leila added.

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger and Miss Potter. That does not make it that wizard's property. And in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown," Scrimgeour said.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"The sword is missing," Scrimgeour said.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leila looked between each other. None were sure that Scrimgeour was telling the entire truth. But Ron voiced the opinion that was ringing through everyone's minds.

"How exactly do you lose a sword?" Ron asked.,

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes at Ron, who sunk back on the couch. Scrimgeour then turned to Harry and Leila. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I don't know what you children are up to, but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong," Scrimgeour said gravely.

The Minister suddenly stood up without another word and left the house. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leila quickly followed to catch him just as he apparated into the night. The four teenagers walked back to the garden to find the party halted in their absence. The group quickly ate cake and finished the party early, so that everyone could get to bed in preparation for tomorrow's wedding. Leila finished the night discussing the will contents with Hermione, Ron, and Harry before heading to Ginny's room for what would probably the best night's sleep she would have in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Even though this was likely to be the last night in which she could enjoy the comforts of a home, she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept turning back to Fred. What had he wanted to tell her? What about her present? She did feel a pang of regret in the pit of her stomach. After Scrimgeour had showed up, she was preoccupied with the items from Dumbledore's will along with Hermione, Harry, and Ron; so much so, that she almost completely ignored Fred. She looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table: 11:45 p.m. Perhaps, Fred was still awake. Leila knew that her mind wouldn't settle until she had spoken with Fred. Not only to figure out what his bit was; but to tell him that she was leaving. It was what was fair and what was right.

Leila rubbed her face in frustration before getting out of bed. She tip-toed carefully out of the room so that she wouldn't wake any of the softly snoring girls before making her way toward Ron's room. Up the flights of stairs she ran. When she came to the last flight, she was slightly out of breath. Leila looked up at the staircase which seemed rather daunting only to find Fred tip-toeing down them. She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Fred, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Fred asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Leila panted.

"Neither could I," Fred said.

He reached for Leila's arm and pulled her closer to him. The moonlight shone through the window they stood in front of. Leila could see the outline of the marquee under the stars. She sighed as Fred began to speak.

"I've let you get away all day without adding in my own two-bits. There are still a few minutes left of your birthday and I have something for you," Fred said.

Leila simply nodded. Fred reached in the pocket of his bathrobe and grabbed a package and an envelope. He handed them to Leila, watching for her immediate reaction. Leila first opened the envelope. There was no note in the envelope, only a small key. She looked up at Fred with a puzzled look on her face.

"I could say something cheesy, like that's the key to my heart; but you'll find out where it belongs once you open the present," Fred grinned.

She lightly sighed before tearing at the present. Inside was a small ivory, gold-plated, heart shaped box with pink and red roses dusted on it. The box had some weight to it. Leila looked over the beautiful box to find a key-hole. She looked up to Fred who nodded. She slowly placed the key into the hole and gently turned it; causing the mechanism inside to turn. A beautiful tune, some sort of lullaby began to softly play. Leila listened intently to the beautiful song and found herself humming along to the tune. This surprised Leila; she couldn't remember where she had heard this beautiful melody before. The calming song came to an end so Leila placed her gift on the windowsill and flung her arms around Fred.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Leila whispered.

"I'd hoped you'd like it," Fred whispered back.

Fred gently stroked Leila's hair, while she clung to him. Leila looked up to meet Fred's gaze. Her heart skipped a beat at the intensity of his gaze so she lightly exhaled. Leila thoughts were raging that she should tell him her secret now. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Fred place his hand over her mouth. She looked at him quizzically before allowing his explanation.

"I'm not done yet; I have something I need to tell you and I think you already know what I'm going to say," Fred spoke.

"Fred, please don't. Not now," Leila whispered.

"I love you, Leila and I have for quite some time now," Fred said.

Leila's head was swimming. She was so confused on her emotions and tears soon freely began to fall. She tried to stop the tears from falling but they kept coming. Fred with a confused look on his face gently brushed away the tears. Crying was not the reaction he expected.

"Leila, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Fred asked.

"I'm leaving with Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Leila cried.

"I already know that," Fred whispered.

"No, you don't understand; we're leaving after the wedding, Fred," Leila sobbed.

Fred went rigid for a second, taking in the information Leila had told him. He looked out to the night sky mulling over what to say next before looking back to Leila. He found her still roughly brushing away tears and trying to regain control over them. Fred held her even tighter before whispering.

"That doesn't change how I feel. I've loved you since my last year of Hogwarts. I'll wait for you because I love you, Leila,"

Leila wasn't sure how to respond. Her voice wouldn't betray the feelings that she was uncertain of. She liked Fred for certain and loved him in a different way, not the way he was professing. Perhaps one day could grow to love him like that, but right now she couldn't. Right now, her expectation of love was what she had with Draco. Those butterflies and that spark weren't there with Fred like she had had with Draco. She knew now was completely the worst time to be dwelling on Draco at the declaration of Fred's love for her. Instead of saying anything, she gently placed her lips on Fred's. That reaction seemed to be enough for Fred because he eagerly responded to her kiss. She moved her arms around Fred's neck, deepening the kiss. The couple kissed heatedly until the sound of a door closing and footsteps on the stairs broke them apart. They both listened silently, but the footsteps stopped and another door closed. Leila attempted to stifle a yawn which caused Fred to chuckle.

"Someone should get some sleep," He said, still chuckling.

Leila forced a laugh as Fred wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her away. She quickly grabbed the present she received from Fred before allowing him to escort her. He walked her down to Ginny's room and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love," Fred whispered.

Leila sighed as Fred walked away. Her heart was torn. Fred loved her and he would take good care of her, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it otherwise Draco still occupied a part of her heart. The saying did go that you never forget your first love; so maybe it was just time that she accepted that he would always occupy some of her heart and actually allow Fred to have the rest. She could picture herself happy with Fred. She could see plenty of happy children and a warm, cozy, happy home. Fred was almost always open and honest with her. She didn't have to pry at him to get some conversation out of him. She was already accepted by his family and most of all Fred was on the right side of this war. She may not love him the way he loved her; but she knew that with a little time she could be very happy. Leila quietly over to her bed and slipped under the covers. She gently wound the key in the music box so that the beautiful melody caused her to drift asleep.

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding finally dawned. Fleur, Gabrielle, and Ginny had gotten-up early to attend to the final preparations; which left Leila and Hermione to sleep in for a few extra minutes. However, Leila was soon awakened to the sounds of Hermione up and rustling through her things. Leila opened an eye to find Hermione yet again reorganizing her beaded bag. Leila rolled her eyes before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione, give it a rest. You've already checked your bag a hundred times," Leila groaned.

"I'm just making sure I'm ready. I'm going to keep this on me during the wedding, just in case. You should really do the same," Hermione said.

"But we just checked them last night before we went to bed," Leila whined.

"We need to be ready to go at a moment's notice," Hermione retorted.

Leila sighed and grabbed her own small bag, which she had had an Undetectable Extension Charm placed upon it the night before, to check that she had everything. She mentally ticked off the list of its contents: Horcrux books, clothes, her personal books, the Chocolate Frog cards from Dumbledore, two photograph albums (the one of her parents and the one she had taken from Draco's dormitory on the last day of term), Draco's Quidditch jersey . . . Everything that she mentally listed seemed to be in her bag. She placed her bag gently back to the floor and plopped back onto her pillows, pulling her blankets back over her before she remembered the music box Fred had given her. She gently twisted the key and the soft tune began to play. Leila closed her eyes as the familiar song played and once the song ended she packed it safely away in her bag.

The Burrow was in a mad-rush with last-minute wedding details. Leila didn't even have a chance to speak with Fred about last night's conversation because they were all so busy. Slightly disappointed at not seeing Fred, Leila dressed for the wedding. She wore the blue dress robes given to her by Bill and Fleur for her birthday along with white flats. She wore her hair down and straightened with her fringe slightly falling in her face. Leila absently grabbed for her mother's necklace which was no longer on her neck. A pang tore at her heart, for the necklace that she had treasured most, but it was lost to Bellatrix. She examined herself once more in the mirror. She was glad to be going to the wedding as herself. There had been talk of being under disguise with Polyjuice Potion, but Leila had vehemently fought against it for herself. It was actually Fleur, much to everyone's surprise, who won that battle saying that the dress robes she had gotten Leila for her birthday wouldn't fit right if Leila wasn't herself. For once slight vanity didn't seem too bad and she came out victorious. A knock came at the bedroom door, so Leila turned to find Mrs. Weasley smiling.

"Leila dear, Fleur needs to finish getting ready for the ceremony. Auntie Muriel wishes to give Fleur specific instructions for her tiara. Could you be a dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, of course," Leila said.

Leila blushed and walked to move past Mrs. Weasley; when Mrs. Weasley grasped Leila's arm. Mrs. Weasley gave her that motherly look, the one that looked on the verge of tears.

"You look so beautiful, Leila. So much like your mother," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you," Leila blushed.

"I'm so glad that you're with my Fred. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Bill and Fleur, you and Fred; one very happy mother," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Leila nodded, grabbed her bag, and quickly headed down the stairs to escape anymore sentiments from Mrs. Weasley. She didn't know how many more of them she could handle. Perhaps Mrs. Weasley thought that because of her relationship with Fred that she wouldn't leave with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Or maybe, she thought that the group had entirely cancelled their mission. Whichever the reason was, Leila wasn't going to be there to find out. Leila walked outside to find Fred, George, Ron, and "Cousin Barny" with seating plans, waiting to usher the guests to their proper seats. Leila flicked her long hair and walked to Cousin Barny.

"Hello, Barny," Leila grinned.

"I still don't understand why you didn't need a disguise. It's not fair," Harry hissed.

"It makes sense if you don't think about it," Leila teased.

"Now, now, Cousin Barny, there's no reason to talk like that to the lady," Fred said.

Fred walked over, wrapped his arm around Leila's waist, and kissed the top of her head. Leila smiled up at him leaning her head against his chest. Harry groaned and Leila couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"These dress robes are killing me. They're probably going to get to me before Voldemort even has the chance to," Harry hissed.

Leila looked at her brother who tugging at his dress robes. Harry was a bit smaller than the Muggle boy whom he was impersonating, so his robes didn't fit right, and he was therefore hot and uncomfortable. Leila made a mental note to thank Fleur. Fred released Leila's waist to tug at his own collar. Leila laughed at the boys' discomfort, for she even had a bit of breathing room in her dress robes.

"When I get married I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like," Fred said.

"Is that so? I happen to like getting all dressed up," Leila smirked.

"Good for you, but I'll even put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until the whole thing's over," Fred responded.

"I'm not sure it's Mum you'll have to be worried about," Ron smiled.

Ron winked at Leila, and she rolled her eyes. He had been referencing Leila and Fred getting married quite a lot.

"Mum wasn't too bad this morning. She cried a bit over Percy not being here, but who wants him here? I don't. Oh blimey, brace yourselves – here they come!" George said.

Leila looked into the distance to see beautiful witches apparating into the yard. Leila looked to the boys, who stared at them intently. She shook her head, the nonsense wasn't affecting her.

"I think I see a few veela cousins," Ron gasped.

"Excellent, and of course, they'll need some help understanding our English customs. I think I'll go and look after them…" George began.

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," Fred said.

George darted off for the veela cousins, quickly by-passing the other guests waiting for their seats. Fred quickly took off after George almost knocking over an elderly gentleman. Leila rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Hem. Hem." Leila coughed in her best Umbridge impersonation.

Fred stopped quickly in his tracks. Leila could see the color rising up his neck and onto his face. He sheepishly turned around to find Leila looking with her arms folded across her chest. He walked back to his girlfriend who changed her expression to a sweet smile.

"Veela," Leila muttered under her breath.

"You go on Georgie, I've got a beautiful girlfriend who needs to be escorted to her seat," Fred called.

Leila slightly blushed at the mention of being Fred's girlfriend. She gently placed her hand on Fred's arm as he proudly walked her down the aisle.

"Sorry 'bout that," Fred muttered.

Leila smiled at him, noting that he was forgiven. He couldn't help it that Veela charms had that affect on him. Fred beamed back at Leila and winked. She wondered if he was picturing this as their own wedding. Leila knew it was too soon for such thoughts, especially since she was leaving him, but the thoughts were so easy and nice to think about. Instead of Fleur as the bride, it would be her under this grand marquee. She didn't imagine a sneering and scowling platinum-blonde groom for her; but rather a jolly and humorous ginger-haired one. Leila blushed at the thought and looked up to Fred as he walked her down the aisle. He escorted her near the front and to the seat beside his. Fred sweetly kissed Leila.

"I'll be back," Fred grinned.

"No Veela cousins, please," Leila teased.

"Only middle-aged, married women for me; got it," Fred laughed.

Leila laughed and watched as Fred walked away to usher more guests to their seats. As she was turned around she saw Viktor Krum talking with Hermione, Ron, and Cousin Barny. Hermione looked shocked, Ron looked jealous, and Cousin Barny looked uncomfortable. Leila wished Fred hadn't taken her to her seat so early because she was missing out on what was sure to be a very awkward conversation. It probably would have made for a good laugh, but they didn't stay there long before Fred and George pushed them causing them all to go running down the aisle. Fred quickly took his seat in between Leila and George.

"Nearly got run over by the bride," Fred joked.

"So Krum's here?" Leila asked.

"Apparently, Fleur invited him. Remind me to remind Ron about that later," Fred said.

"You're terrible," Leila whispered.

"No, I just already have the girl," Fred grinned. Leila laughed uncomfortably.

"Stop making eyes at each other and turn around you two," George interrupted.

Leila instantly turned around after George's interruption. She watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley happily strolled up the aisle. She also noted that Harry . . . erm, rather Cousin Barny, Ron, and Hermione were seated directly behind her. Then Bill and Charlie stood up, and Fred whistled. Leila elbowed him in the ribs. He grinned at her and placed her hand in his. Suddenly, the entire assembly sighed as Fleur made her grand entrance. She walked down the aisle on her father's arm, both of them beaming proudly. A tinge of pink splashed Fleur's cheeks as she finally reached Bill. They seemed so happy, even considering how Dark things were. Leila wanted the same thing. The beautiful ceremony began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Leila leaned her head against Fred's shoulder. If only this feeling of happiness and content she felt now could last, she could almost imagine forever being happy. Fred squeezed her hand and Leila smiled as she caught was supposed to be a stolen moment between Ginny and Harry. She stayed facing the front but she could imagine the color slightly rising-up Harry's neck.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…"

Tears were being shed throughout the crowd. The mothers of the bride and groom sobbed into lace handkerchiefs. Leila could hear Hagrid's trumpet like sound and slight sniffling from behind her, which she assumed belonged to Hermione. Leila felt a slight tear fall from her eyes, which Fred noticed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek where the tear had once stained. Fred never released her hand from his until the ceremony was over. Leila vaguely remembered Dumbledore's funeral and how she felt so left out and numb. This was what she wanted. She wanted someone to be there with her to share in the good moments and the bad moments.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

Fred gently released Leila's hand as he and George began clapping for the blushing bride and dashing groom. Soon the entire company began to clap for the happy couple. Leila could hardly take in the beauty of it all. Everything just seemed so perfect, if only for a moment. The wizard official told them to all stand, so they did. The place was magically transformed for the reception. Leila looked as the rows of chairs disappeared and as tables and a dance floor took their place. The beautiful sunset made the place quite enchanting. Leila found that Fred had disappeared, for what she assumed to congratulate the happy couple, leaving her standing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron acknowledged the fine magic performed as waiters popped up as Hermione stood on her tip-toes.

"We should probably go congratulate them," Hermione said.

"Nah, we'll have time later," Ron shrugged.

"I'm sure the line of well-wishers will be long," Leila said.

"Exactly, besides they already know we're happy for them. It's them who should be thanking us for all the help," Ron said.

Ron grabbed four Butterbeers and passed them to Harry, Leila, and Hermione. Leila took a sip from the refreshing beverage as she scanned the crowd. The line for Bill and Fleur was long, and many tables were already being snatched up. Ron too glanced around the marquee apparently thinking the same thing.

"C'mon, let's get a table," Ron suggested.

Hermione ushered them to the nearest table, but Ron quickly rejected that table because it was too close to his Auntie Muriel. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as he led the group across the empty dance floor. Hermione blushed furiously at Ron's gesture and continued to follow him. But Ron kept scanning the entire room as he led them: left then right, then back to the left. Leila caught up to her brother and whispered in his ear.

"What's he so paranoid about?" Leila asked.

"Krum's my guess," Harry said.

Leila nodded her head in agreement as Ron led them to the emptiest table furthest from the dance floor. The table was occupied by Luna Lovegood. Leila hadn't had a chance to speak with Luna since last school year; but she really appreciated the younger girl's honesty and sincerity. One never had to doubt those qualities in Luna. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat; Leila walked over to Luna and gave her a hug.

"You seem happy, Leila," Luna said.

"That's because I am, surprisingly," Leila smiled.

"Well I hope you keep it. You'll not want to lose it with these Dark times ahead of us. I would very much like to tie a ribbon around my own happiness so that I don't lose it. Happiness is hard to come by these days," Luna said.

"Agreed. Now, is it all right if we join you?" Leila asked.

"Of course! Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present," Luna said happily.

"What is it, a lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" Ron asked.

Leila tried to stifle a laugh as she sat down while Hermione mustered a determined look on her face. Leila assumed she attempted to kick Ron under the table for his rudeness, but no look of pain came over Ron's face. Instead Harry's eyes watered in pain causing him to remain silent on the conversation. Leila chuckled in Harry's agony over a mistaken identity and mouthed "you missed" to Hermione. Hermione quickly apologized to Harry and stomped on Ron's foot, causing him to yelp in pain. The band soon began to play. Leila watched as Fleur and Bill took the dance floor. They looked so happy and so in love. Leila sighed at the sight. The song continued and the parents took to the dance floor. Leila didn't even notice Fred standing behind her.

"I'm going to steal Leila for a dance or two and then the entire evening," Fred said.

"And what if she doesn't want to go?" Ron argued.

"That's why I'm stealing her. That means I'm taking her without any intentions of returning her," Fred smiled.

Leila chuckled as Fred gave her his hand, which she willingly accepted. Harry nodded his head in approval as she left. Leila noticed that Viktor Krum had managed to slip into her empty seat and Ron's scowling face.

"Don't worry about him; you're mine tonight," Fred whispered.

Leila blushed as Fred ushered her onto the dance floor. Fred held her close as they swayed to the slow song. Leila watched the other couples: Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione…wait Ron and Hermione? Leila did a double take to find that Ron and Hermione really were dancing together. She looked back at the table to find Harry looking rather uncomfortable talking to Krum. Leila bit her lip in frustration.

"What's the matter love?" Fred asked.

"Harry," Leila sighed.

"Harry's a big boy, Leila. He can handle Krum," Fred said.

"I know, but I just worry about him," Leila said.

"You two worry too damn much," Fred chuckled.

"He's the only family I have left," Leila sighed.

"I know that and so does Harry. He's not going to leave you all alone; he's too damn protective of you. I'm surprised he hasn't objected to our relationship," Fred said.

"He liked you even before we started dating. You're actually the only guy that Harry's approved of for me," Leila said.

Fred smiled and gently kissed Leila. Leila melted into him as he held her firmly. Everything felt right. If only the outside world didn't exist and she didn't have to leave tomorrow to go hunt Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort. The frivolity of a wedding seemed pointless; but it was so healing and calming. The band began to play the Weird Sisters' song "Magic Works." Leila's mind was instantly flown back to the Yule Ball. This was the last dance of the evening and she had shared it with Cedric Diggory despite Draco's attempt to dance with her. Leila began to choke-up with tears. She tried to stop them, but they kept falling. She quickly backed away from Fred and ran out of the marquee. Fred called after her, but Leila too blinded by her tears didn't stop. Several members of the security detail tried to stop her, but she kept running. She ran until she came to a tree with an old swing on it. Leila flung herself onto the swing and sobbed. She was too preoccupied with her tears to even notice Fred approaching her. She sat on the swing with her head cast down toward the dirt. Fred knelt down beside her and attempted to lift her face to meet his.

"Leila," Fred said softly.

Leila shook her head as several more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Leila, did I do something wrong?" Fred asked.

"No, of course not. You've been nothing but near perfect," Leila sniffled.

"What happened in there?" Fred asked.

"The – the song. It just reminded me of the Yule Ball and – and…" Leila spoke.

"Cedric?" Fred whispered.

Leila gasped in surprise and watched Fred in confusion. He gently tilted her chin up so that he could easily see her tears streaming down her cheeks in the moonlight. Fred chuckled lightly before explaining.

"That was the last song of the Yule Ball. I watched you dancing with him," Fred said.

"But you were with…" Leila began.

"Angelina," Fred finished.

"I'm sorry. You must think me utterly pathetic," Leila said wiping her tears away.

"Pathetic, no. Utterly beautiful, yes," Fred smiled.

"Stop being so perfect to me, I don't deserve it," Leila cried.

"And what do you deserve?" Fred asked.

"Something terrible," Leila whispered.

Fred placed on hand on her cheek and wiped it with his thumb, while shaking his head in disagreement. He then stood up to kiss her on the top of her head. Leila thought that he was going to walk back to the wedding without her; but instead, he began pushing her on the swing, not speaking another word to her. Leila glanced back at him as he pushed her. He appeared to be mulling something over. Leila faced forward again and swung as Fred pushed her. She looked over to the marquee, where everyone appeared to be having a fun time. She felt bad for dragging Fred away. She also felt bad that Fred felt that he had to devote his time to her. Fred could have been having a marvelous time with one of Fleur's cousins; yet he was here with her. She had been selfish with Fred. Something that felt so perfect didn't mean that it was right. Why did her heart always feel so torn?

"It's ok to miss them," Fred finally spoke.

"What?" Leila asked.

Leila abruptly stopped the swing and turned around to meet Fred's gaze.

"Cedric, hell even Malfoy; it's ok to miss them. They were a part of your life," Fred said.

"I don't understand, why are you…" Leila began.

"Why? Because I love you Leila and I know that beyond whatever crap you have with them, you feel something for me and it scares you," Fred said.

"But Fred," Leila sighed.

"No Leila, you need to listen. You're terrified of actually being happy. I'm not going to die on you like Cedric or betray and abandon you like Malfoy. I want you to be happy and I know that you can be happy with me," Fred said.

"We already talked about this, I'm leaving," Leila said.

"Then let me give you a going-away gift, well it's more of a promise really," Fred said.

Fred knelt in front of her once more. Leila looked at him confusedly as he formulated the right words to say.

"A year ago, I playfully proposed to you, only you didn't know that in my heart I meant every word," Fred began.

Leila wanted to scream that she was barely seventeen; but the thought of a real family stopped her. She briefly glanced away from Fred back to the party only to notice something large and silver take over the middle of the dance floor. Leila looked in confusion as the party froze in their places. Suddenly a loud, deep, slow voice could be heard coming from what was a patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. They are coming,"

Everything seemed to move as if in slow motion. Leila and Fred took off in a dead-sprint back for the wedding without even one last word to their conversation. _Damnit_. Leila thought. The Death Eaters were coming. Malfoy was coming to get Harry. As she ran, she could see her brother looking frantically for her; only he wasn't disguised as Cousin Barny anymore. The Polyjuice Potion disguise had worn off. Leila tried to run faster when suddenly, spells were fired at her and Fred. She screamed in shock, while Fred withdrew his wand and shot spells back at the Death Eaters. Leila moved to help him, but Fred called to her.

"Leila, get back to the house!" Fred shouted.

Leila looked at him for a brief moment. She didn't want to leave him; but she spotted Harry running toward her. Leila nodded and ran for her brother, who was running with Hermione and Ron. It was time for them to go. Luckily, she had listened to Hermione and kept her small bag on her during the wedding. The bag was slung over her shoulders and dangled as she ran. Her organization system was done for, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that she needed to get out of there. She was almost to her brother. So close.

"Leila watch out!" Harry shouted.

Harry had his wand aimed at her. For one second Leila stopped and turned around to find Draco Malfoy chasing toward them with his wand in hand. Leila reached to grab her wand, to keep Malfoy far away from her brother, but it was too late. Draco had already deflected Harry's spell, causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to stumble to the ground. While they scrambled to get up, he cast a Body-Bind curse at Leila. She fell over, and he grabbed her arm and apparated into the black night.

Leila's head throbbed as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and the place was very dark. Her throat seared and fresh hot tears spilled down her cheeks. _Harry_, she thought. She needed to know what happened to her brother. She needed to know that he was all right. Leila attempted to get up, but she was instantly jerked back. Her arms were chained to the wall. Leila tried to fight her way out of them, but it was no use. Leila screamed in agony hoping someone would hear her cries.

"There's no use, Miss Potter. 12 ¼ inches made of Willow and a core of Dragon heartstring,"

Leila recognized the voice; but after her screaming she could no longer make use of her voice. She couldn't call out to the stranger who remained in the dark with her. Instead her tears began to fall even harder, causing her to choke on them and faint into another black unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila awoke in a poorly lit room. She was surprised by even this small amount of light that she hadn't had the last time she awoke. Her eyes easily adjusted this time as she frantically searched the room for the source of light. A gentle fire roared in the fireplace. She searched this odd room some more only to find that she was on a four-poster bed with emerald hangings, similar to, yet larger than, her bed in the Slytherin dormitory. Leila sat up slowly holding her wrists which were no longer shackled in chains. She absently rubbed where the shackles had been as she took in her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" Leila whispered to herself.

"I think you know where you are." drawled an all-too-familiar voice from the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Leila said hoarsely.

Leila heard a slight groan followed by footsteps. The shadowy figure stepped into the light given off by the fireplace. Leila gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. The figure standing before her was none other than Draco Malfoy. Leila instinctively reached for her wand but it wasn't on her person.

"Where's my wand?" Leila whispered slightly panicked.

"Your wand was confiscated upon your arrival," Draco drawled.

"My arrival? And where exactly am I, _Death Eater_?" Leila hissed.

Draco slowly walked toward her. His eyes told her that the answer should be obvious. She was at Malfoy Manor, Draco's home. Leila's eyes widened as she backed up into the headboard. She tried to crawl back farther as Draco inched closer to her, but she had no where left to go.

"Stay the hell away from me, ferret!" Leila shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Leila." Draco sighed.

"You honestly think I'm going to trust you again? Never, Malfoy!" Leila hissed.

"Leila, you need to save your strength. You became violently ill when you arrived…." Draco began.

"I said to stay away from me!" Leila sneered.

"I'm warning you, you must settle down." Draco said sternly.

Leila jumped from the bed to run from him. She couldn't even muster one step before collapsing onto the floor and fading once more into darkness. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed before walking to Leila's aide. He roughly picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He gazed at her intently; she was still dressed in her blue dress robes from the Weasley wedding. Her hair was matted and her wrists were bruised from her time in the cellar with Ollivander. Leila had fought so hard that she had made herself ill. Draco reckoned that if she were left to her own devices and stubbornness in the cellar Leila wouldn't have survived more than a few days. But a living Leila Potter was essential to the Dark Lord's plans. With Leila Potter in the hands of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter was almost certain to fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, too, trying to play hero for his little sister. Yet, the Dark Lord knew of Draco's weakness and handing Leila Potter over to him was yet another way to toy with him.

Draco eased himself back onto a straight-backed chair beside Leila's bed. He looked over to the bedside table where he had placed Leila's bag and decided that he should check its contents. He had to admit that he was curious but when Leila found out she'd be furious, so he reached for the bag. He gave the bag a slight shake causing a thudding sound from what sounded like a pile of books. Draco smirked; of course Leila was smart enough to place an Undetectable Extension Charm on her bag. Now his curiosity really had the better of him as he quickly opened the bag. Inside, he found Leila's clothes, many books, and a few objects that caught his surprise. His hand instantly plunged into the bag as he reached for his Quidditch jersey. He pulled it out, examined it, and looked back at an unconscious Leila. How had she gotten this? He dug in the bag once more to find his photograph album. He took the album out and paged through the pictures of him and Leila. Draco realized that she had to have gone back to the Slytherin dungeon and into his dorm after the night on the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly, Leila began to stir. Draco hastily threw his belongings back into her bag and watched her. Her beautiful emerald eyes opened, taking a minute to adjust, before a scowl overtook her beautiful features.

"I told you so," Draco said lightly.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Leila hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco drawled.

"You cursed me," Leila sneered.

"Only a simple Body-Bind Curse from which you've obviously been released," Draco said.

Leila scoffed in disbelief. She stood up again and gingerly maneuvered herself toward the door using the furniture as her crutch. Draco watched her curiously as she maneuvered about the bed. She refused to look at him otherwise it may slow her down.

"And where exactly do you think that you're going?" Draco asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm escaping. I'm not staying here, especially if you're here," Leila said.

"You haven't got a choice in the matter. You're staying here and that's final," Draco said sternly.

"No, I'm not. There's got to be a way out," Leila shot back.

"Do you honestly think that the Dark Lord wouldn't have already thought of every way you could possibly foil his plan?" Draco questioned.

"Voldemort planned this?" Leila asked.

"Don't say his name, its taboo!" Draco hissed.

"What?" Leila gasped.

"The name is taboo. Do I need to explain what the word means to you?" Draco answered.

"But Harry!" Leila whispered.

Leila collapsed once more to the floor, but not for lack of strength. Voldemort's plan was beginning to formulate in her head. Draco moved to help her up but she mustered up any strength she could to push him away. She didn't want any help from him. She wanted nothing more than to be far away from him. Just when things seemed to be going so well everything came crashing down. Leila wanted to cry, but she refused to look any weaker in front of her captor.

"I want my wand," Leila growled.

"I already told you that it was confiscated," Draco said.

"I know that you have it. So give it to me," Leila hissed.

"I don't have it, but I did happen to grab this before the others could," Draco said.

Draco held up Leila's small handbag before her. Leila narrowed her eyes and attempted to snatch back her bag; but Draco's reflexes were spot on. He quickly pulled Leila's bag out of her reach. Leila reached to hit him, but he quickly stepped away from her.

"I didn't say that you could have it," Draco quipped.

"Give it to me, Malfoy," Leila spat.

"Well you see I haven't finished examining it yet. Brilliant charm by the way. Probably would have fooled most everyone else but I know you too well," Draco said.

"You have no right to look in there!" Leila hissed.

"But you have some things in here that belong to me," Draco smirked.

"Just give it back," Leila groaned.

"I don't think that I will. I think I'm going to hold onto it for a bit longer," Draco said.

Draco clutched the handbag closer to his chest and exited the room. Leila narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk into the adjoining room. _Arse_, she thought. She peeked into the other room and saw that Draco had his back to her. A surge of confidence overtook her as she got up and tip-toed out of the room. She smiled when she wasn't blocked by some spell when she exited the room. The adjoining room was a sitting room, with a roaring fireplace and walls covered from floor to ceiling with books. Leila looked around the room and found that the room had two other doors beside the one she had exited. She looked to Draco who still had his back to her and then to the nearest door which she tip-toed to. Leila jiggled the handle but the door wouldn't budge. Draco chuckled softly.

"I told you that we've made certain protections for your stay; besides, it's far safer in here for you," Draco said casually.

"In here with you?" Leila groaned.

"Better than downstairs with the Dark Lord," Draco shrugged.

"Does-does he know that I'm here?" Leila asked.

"Of course," Draco said.

"Why am I here?" Leila demanded.

"You know that I can't divulge the Dark Lord's plans to you," Draco said.

Leila narrowed her eyes and intensely stared at Draco. Draco tossed her handbag in the air and caught it with ease before heading for to another door that belonged to his room. He was nearly to his door when he stopped suddenly inhaling sharply. Draco clutched his left forearm and exhaled slowly.

"I'll be back," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Draco opened the door to his room, leaving Leila's handbag there. When he closed the door he pulled out his wand and magically locked the door. He headed for the door that led to the hallway. He was about to open the door when he turned around back to Leila.

"There's no point in trying to escape. Even if you somehow managed to they'd know if you did," Draco said.

Draco turned around and opened the door. He raised his left arm and left the room, leaving Leila all alone. Leila ran after him attempting to open the door; but it was still locked. She kicked at the door in frustration and mindlessly walked to the room where she had started. The only way she could get out was with a Dark Mark on her arm or on the arm of someone who had one. She slammed the door shut before breaking down into tears. She slid down the door and onto the floor, curling herself into a ball as she cried. Her tears completely overtook her. Leila tried to focus her thoughts on Harry, Ron, and Hermione in an attempt to control her tears. She wondered if they had made it safely away from the wedding. She hoped that they were safe and that no matter how badly she didn't want to be here that they wouldn't come looking for her. Leila hoped that Hermione and Ron could keep Harry's hero-complex in check. Draco didn't reveal any specifics to Voldemort's plan but she assumed that he expected Harry to come looking for her.

Leila forced herself to stand and staggered to the window. She passed the fireplace noting that the picture hanging above was that of a former Slytherin Hogwarts' headmaster, but he didn't distract her. Instead she sat on the window seat and looked out onto the landscape. The moon wasn't quite full but it gave off enough light to see some of her surroundings. The countryside looked so calm and serene, the exact opposite of Leila's heart. She looked upon the extensive grounds that belonged to the Malfoys which had white peacocks strutting about and wished that she were with Harry. Harry had always been there for her and for the first time in her life she didn't have her brother to protect her. She didn't have her brother there to give her advice or to share and understand the sorrow over their parents. Instead she was stuck. A few more tears stained her cheek which Leila made no attempt to brush away. She was miserable here and there was no use in hiding it.

Leila looked once more to the night sky and began to hum. She began to hum the soothing melody from the music box Fred had given her. The song instantly brought comfort to her soul even with the dire circumstances. Leila closed her eyes and continued to hum the tune. She focused her thoughts on those she loved and didn't even notice Draco reappear in the room. He stopped at the threshold and watched her. Leila's thoughts were consumed by her parents. She mentally focused on their pictures, their faces, anything that could bring her some relief. She thought of Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. She thought of Cedric, Sirius, and Remus. When Leila finished humming, she gently opened her eyes looking out once more upon the landscape.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Draco said.

Leila instantly turned around, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I don't wish to see him," Leila scoffed.

"You need to quit acting so immature. Downstairs you'll find the Dark Lord and a room full of Death Eaters who won't be as merciful to you. I can't protect you down there, don't you understand that?" Draco hissed.

"I don't want your protection," Leila spat.

Draco scowled before walking over to her and roughly grabbing her arm. Leila screamed for him to release her but he made no motion to do so. Instead he dragged her from the window seat into the sitting room and, by raising his Dark Mark, out of Draco's suite entirely. She tried to fight him but his grasp on her arm was firm. It reminded her of that night on the Astronomy Tower. She hadn't been able to fight him off then and she certainly wasn't doing so now. Without even a single word to Leila, Draco led Leila down the long corridor and down several flights of stairs. While still on the stairs, Leila could see an eerie glow and hear voices talking lowly. Draco forced her to face him, looking her directly in the eyes.

"It would be to your benefit if you heed my warning," Draco whispered.

"I don't take orders from Death Eaters," Leila hissed.

"Leila, please?" Draco asked.

Leila sneered and turned from him, refusing to look at him any longer. With his arm so tight around her own, turning caused her great pain but she refused to show it. Whatever daydreams she had had about Draco over the summer were gone. Here he was about to betray her yet again, only this time to Voldemort. Draco was a bloody coward, not the person she had once imagined him to be. He sighed and led her down the last staircase to meet her fate with the Dark Lord. Leila kept her gaze at the floor but she could feel the eyes of the Death Eaters examining her every moment. Whispers ran rampant through the dark room as Draco dragged Leila to the Dark Lord. Draco unexpectedly released her arm when he pushed her forward causing her to fall in a heap to the floor. Laughter filled the room and Bellatrix's cackle could be heard above the rest. Leila gritted her teeth as she attempted to pick herself up when suddenly a curse hurtled toward her. A Cruciatus Curse caused Leila to writhe on the floor in pain. A scream escaped from her lips causing more laughter from the Death Eaters. The curse finally released causing Leila to pant for breath. With her gaze still concentrated on the floor, she could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Leila Potter, we meet again," Voldemort said.

Leila looked up to find Voldemort standing before her with Nagini slithering at his feet. The snake terrified her, which was ironic because she belonged to Slytherin, the house of the snakes. She shifted her gaze back to the snake who was hissing at her. Leila backed away but the snake kept watching her. Voldemort whispered something to the snake in Parseltongue and the snake wrapped around his ankles.

"She won't harm you unless I command her to," Voldemort said.

"That's a relief," Leila muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not without mercy; you're still alive aren't you?" Voldemort questioned.

Leila didn't answer. She kept her gaze at the floor, too terrified to look up and find her certain death. A silence overcame the room until another Cruciatus Curse enveloped Leila. She gritted her in pain attempting to silence any screams that threatened to escape but they eventually did and they filled the air. When the curse stopped Leila was flat on her back panting. Her eyes opened to find Bellatrix's wand aimed at her and a scowl plastered across the older woman's face.

"The Dark Lord asked you a question, you filthy half-blood," Bellatrix spat.

Suddenly, Bellatrix went flying backward and her face contorted into one of shock. None of the other Death Eaters made any motion to help her up. Bellatrix stood back up with her wand aimed in attempts to find the culprit, but no other Death Eater had his or her wand drawn. Frustration could easily be read on Bellatrix's face.

"The girl is mine, Bella," Voldemort said coldly.

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix said, bowing slightly.

Bellatrix's cheeks instantly flushed as the Death Eaters began to whisper. She narrowed her eyes at Leila, huffed, and rejoined her place at Voldemort's right side. Leila looked up to Voldemort in confusion. Bellatrix could have been rid of her, but Voldemort stepped into stop. Why?

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here, Leila. I believe you to be an intricate part of my plans whether willingly or by force. The choice is yours," Voldemort drawled.

Leila's sat there silently, refusing to answer Voldemort's question. He walked in circles around her attempting to draw something out of her, but she still refused. He demanded that she tell him what she knew about Harry's whereabouts. Leila was glad that she really didn't know where exactly Harry was; but she did know his secret. She knew what his mission was, what he was trying to accomplish. Leila remained silent prompting the Voldemort to come to a decision for her.

"By force it is. Severus, you are the most practiced. Come."

Leila hadn't noticed Professor Snape, her former Head of House, standing in Voldemort's ranks. He took one step forward into the moonlight. Leila looked straight to him, but he refused to make eye contact with her. _Coward,_ she thought. The man whom Dumbledore had trusted more than anything had betrayed him that night on the Astronomy Tower. That night had been the night of betrayal. Draco had betrayed her, Snape betrayed Dumbledore, and here she was being betrayed by both of them directly to Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, may I remind you that on Dumbledore's orders I was forced to train the girl in Occlumency. She was able to master it unlike her brother," Snape spoke.

"All the more reason for you to be the one to break her, Severus," Voldemort answered.

Snape simply nodded walking closer to Leila with his wand drawn. Leila attempted to clear her mind, just the way Snape had taught her. She tried to bury her thoughts about Horcruxes just in case Snape happened to break through her barrier. She was frightened at the prospect of Snape relaying the Horcrux hunt to Voldemort. Snape looked at her and Leila swore she could read pain in his eyes, but without any hesitation Snape performed Legilimency on her. She successfully fought him off the first time. When he released her from the spell she panted for breath, but prepared herself for another blow to her mind. Leila put up a good fight, but after many draining attempts Snape finally broke through her barrier. Mental images flashed through her mind: Dumbledore telling her to protect Harry…kissing Cedric in the graveyard… Sirius going through the Veil…kissing Draco in a secluded corridor…Dumbledore falling of the Astronomy Tower…kissing Fred for the first time…the locket, the fake Horcrux…the note from R.A.B…running toward Harry and suddenly vanishing….

Leila screamed and expelled Snape from her mind. She panted hard for breath attempting to look cold and calloused. She was upset that she had allowed her mind to reveal that much information to Snape. Tears fell down her face in frustration.

"Well Severus?" Voldemort questioned.

"Beyond some romantic fantasies which even I care not to relive, the girl does not know Potter's whereabouts. However, Dumbledore did order her to protect him and there is something we should discuss in private," Snape drawled.

Leila's stomach fell. Snape was going to tell Voldemort that they were on to the Horcruxes. Harry would be in even more danger once Voldemort found out about their mission. Leila wanted to protect her brother, but she was in no position to do so.

"Very well, Potter will still come to me," Voldemort said.

"You will never get Harry!" Leila screamed.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed. Leila scowled at this reaction to her attempt at courage and bravery, which she had no clue where it came from. She wasn't a Gryffindor, but she was the daughter of James and Lily Potter; two of the bravest people to grace the Wizarding World.

"It's not a matter of if, Leila. It's a matter of when," Voldemort drawled.

"Harry's not stupid," Leila hissed.

"No, but he is a fool. Your brother has a hero-complex and no doubt will attempt your rescue. I'm sure this behavior is something Dumbledore has nurtured in him since he arrived at Hogwarts," Voldemort replied.

"Whatever Dumbledore's purposes were, you can rest assured that it was for Harry's own good," Leila quipped.

"His own good? Dumbledore isn't the saint you make him out to be. You blindly followed and trusted the man, a man who was never fully honest with you. He manipulated the truth for his own purpose not for your good," Voldemort spat.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that," Leila innocently said.

"No? Then, shall I reveal to you the secret the old fool has hidden from you all these years?" Voldemort asked.

"What could you possibly know?" Leila questioned.

"The prophecy…" Voldemort began.

"The prophecy only concerns my brother and was destroyed that night in the Department of Mysteries," Leila retorted.

"The fool never mentioned the second prophecy, did he?" Voldemort asked.

"A second prophecy?" Leila questioned.

"Yes, a second prophecy. A prophecy concerning you," Voldemort spoke slowly.

"All the prophecies were smashed that night it isn't possible that you could have one concerning me," Leila responded.

"And that is where you are wrong, Leila. Severus," Voldemort said.

Snape looked to Voldemort and slightly bowed.

"Yes, my Lord?" Snape drawled.

"Severus, it seems to me that the girl doesn't even know her own prophecy. I believe the situation needs to be rectified," Voldemort responded.

"Of course, my Lord," Snape replied.

"You see Leila, Severus was the one whom the second prophecy was relayed to. I had no need for that orb because I already had the prophecy. It is such a pity that Dumbledore never shared it with you or maybe even your own brother. They both seemed rather distant from you, did they not?" Voldemort continued.

"Are you going to tell me the damn prophecy or not?" Leila demanded.

Voldemort chuckled as an evil grin spread across his face. He had been taunting her, expecting her to give into him. Leila instantly regretted snapping at Voldemort, because he had found a weak point or a flaw in her character. He had found the nerve that could make her snap and this wouldn't be the only time he would exploit her weakness. Voldemort then looked to Snape and nodded. Snape nodded in return clearing his throat before reciting the words once bestowed upon him:

"_A girl born as the seventh month waned_

_A sister, closest with the Chosen One through all his pain_

_With her the Dark Lord will seek to gain_

_To win the fight, no matter whose blood be stained_

_The girl will fight but it will be in vain_

_For she will deliver the Chosen One unrestrained_

_Right into the hands of he whose existence is his bane."_

Leila's eyes widened in horror as Voldemort once again began to chuckle. She tried to back away from Voldemort, but found a wall of Death Eaters surrounding her. Her breathing became erratic and her heart began to pound. Her hand clasped her chest and tears trickled down her face. It couldn't be true. She would never do something like that to her brother. He was always there for her and she was always there for him. All they had left was each other and even that seemed doomed.

"No, it's a lie," Leila whispered.

"I too was once a fool to not believe in prophecies," Voldemort said.

"It can't be true. I don't believe it," Leila muttered.

"I've never believed you to be a fool, Leila, but believe me when I tell you that this prophecy is as credible as the one concerning your brother," Voldemort said slowly.

"No, I would never betray Harry," Leila cried.

"But did he betray you by not telling you?" Voldemort taunted.

"Harry couldn't have known about this," Leila retorted.

"But it is your destiny to fulfill that prophecy. It is your destiny to hand your brother over to me," Voldemort countered.

"I won't do it. You can't make me!" Leila screamed.

The Death Eaters began to mock Leila. They repeated her last words as she attempted to stand and make her escape. Draco easily blocked her path by grabbing hold of her. Leila tried to fight him but he held onto her. She screamed for him to let her go, prompting the Death Eaters to mock her even further. Leila pounded Draco's chest and kicked his shin in frustration. The kick surprised him so that he pushed her away, causing her to crumple awkwardly in a heap back on the floor before Voldemort. Bellatrix lunged forward at Leila with her wand drawn.

"My Lord, let me take care of the girl," Bellatrix begged.

"I do admire your loyalty, Bellatrix, but I know how you'd like to take care of her and the girl is needed to bring Harry Potter to me,"

"My Lord, surely there must be another way," Bellatrix said.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Voldemort asked.

"No, of course not my Lord," Bellatrix shuddered.

"Draco, take the girl back upstairs and play nice," Voldemort said.

Another round of laughter followed Voldemort's last statement causing a pink tinge to creep onto Draco's cheeks. Leila looked up to him with a scowl and saw that his mother was attempting to hold him back while he mulled his thoughts over and Lucius looked to be biting something back. Draco took a step forward and without meeting her eyes roughly grabbed her arm forcing her to stand. He dragged her through the crowd of taunting Death Eaters back up the stairs to his room. Leila grudgingly followed him back without saying a single word to him or attempting to fight him. Draco raised his left arm when they came to his door and they entered the room. Draco released her arm and headed for his room. Leila headed for her room but a knot in her stomach forced her to turn around.

"Why do I have to stay in here with you?" Leila questioned.

"The Dark Lord knows everyone's weaknesses, especially those most loyal to him," Draco responded.

"And what does that have to do with me staying here?" Leila asked.

"You've always prided yourself on being smarter than me; so figure it out," Draco said coldly.

Draco turned back around and opened his door.

"What about my bag?" Leila called to him.

Draco looked back to her once more but shut his door after a moment, leaving Leila alone in his sitting room. She narrowed her eyes at his door and stomped back to the room where she was expected to stay. She slammed the door once more hoping that Draco understood the meaning: she was pissed. Leila flung herself onto bed and cried, her thoughts focusing on her meeting with the Voldemort. She couldn't shake her feelings toward this second prophecy off. Was she really meant to be the one to hand Harry over to Voldemort? But Voldemort's taunting that Dumbledore had hidden this from her made her upset. Why hadn't the old man trusted her with this? If he would have told her, she could have made sure to avoid that fate. She could have been even more cautious of Harry. And Harry…did Harry know of the prophecy? Had he too hidden this prophecy from her? Is that why he had responded so violently to her relationship with Draco last year? Had he thought that she was going to use Draco to hand him over to Voldemort? Leila's mind hurt in confusion. She wasn't sure what she was sure of anymore. The only thing she was certain of was that she was a prisoner of Lord Voldemort and that Harry wasn't there to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Draco walked into his room without even looking back at Leila. He closed his door and leaned against it; scrunching his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew that he was in far over his head and wanted for just a moment to avoid the situation. Suddenly, he heard the slamming of a door, which he knew to be the door to the room Leila was now expected to occupy. He groaned and walked for the straight-backed chair near the window. Draco knew that she wouldn't take being held captive well; but he somehow wished that something of what they once shared could be rekindled. He had spent every day since that blasted night on the Astronomy Tower thinking of her. He truly loved her, but now doubts plagued him of whether or not she felt anything for him. It was going to be hard having to put up with Leila, especially in such close quarters; but that was all part of the Dark Lord's plan. The Dark Lord knew of his weakness for Leila and he expected something to happen between the former couple. If anything happened, it would only add further humiliation to him and his parents who prided themselves on blood purity. No matter what he felt for Leila, it didn't really seem to matter. She would never accept him for the monster he had become; but maybe with time she could grow to feel something for him again. Draco never had any intentions farther than snogging Leila, yet here he was contemplating how to move forward with her. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he wanted; well, he wanted things to go back to normal, but that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

Draco glanced over at Leila's handbag which he had earlier placed on his bedside table. He had briefly looked at some of its contents earlier until Leila had awoken; but he found himself drawn to it again. What other secrets did her handbag contain? Draco slowly reached over and grabbed the bag. He pulled out his photograph album and placed it in its proper place in the drawer of his bedside table. He tossed his Quidditch jersey onto his bed and continued to dig. Soon, he pulled out another photograph album; only this one was of Leila's parents: James and Lily Potter. Draco had never taken the time to examine a picture of the Potters before so he examined a young James and Lily Potter thoroughly. He instantly noticed the similarities between Leila and her mother. Draco had heard much hearsay from people that knew the Potters that Leila strongly resembled her mother while Scarhead resembled their father; and he from what he could see those people were right. A slight surge of guilt plagued him because he knew that this was Leila's personal belonging; but she had taken his, so wasn't it only right that he could look through hers? He flipped through a few more pages before discarding the album and returning the handbag.

Draco's hand plunged again into Leila's handbag and pulled out a book titled _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ He confusedly stared at the book in front of him. Why would Leila have such a book? He had never known her to be a witch of Dark magic; she'd always been on the side for the light. Hadn't she just the previous school year attempted to get him to change his allegiance and take safety from the Order of the Phoenix? But what could be the meaning of such a book? Draco noticed a piece of parchment shoved in the book and opened to the page; but he didn't get a chance to examine the page because his forearm burned once more. Draco gritted his teeth in pain, and shoved the parchment with Leila's scrawl in his drawer before shoving the book back in Leila's handbag. He carefully set Leila's handbag back on his bedside table before exiting his bedroom for his sitting room. Once in the sitting room, Leila's head peeked out from behind her door.

"I want my bag," Leila hissed.

"I've got other things to do than to deal with your childish whining," Draco said coldly.

"Arse!" Leila shouted.

"Obviously, haven't heard that one before," Draco muttered.

"Where are you going?" Leila questioned.

"To see the Dark Lord," Draco answered.

"For what?" Leila sneered.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Draco replied.

Leila narrowed her eyes at Draco and slammed the door once more. She slid down the door and onto the floor fuming with mixed emotions. She had already cried her bit over this damn prophecy and she was tired of crying; but she was mad that she was stuck here with Draco. Even being in Slytherin Leila hadn't had to spend this much time with him against her will; she had at least been able to escape him for the comforts of her brother or Daphne Greengrass, when they were still friends. Leila stared at the wall straight-ahead and wondered how much time had passed since Malfoy had forcibly taken her from the comforts of the Burrow. She knew a fair amount of time had passed because her stomach grumbled as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She walked to the window to watch as the sunrise danced freely across the sky; to watch the morning overtake the darkness. She hoped that Harry was safe, no matter how many unanswered questions she had for her brother. This second prophecy was unsettling to her the more she thought of it. Was she really expected to be the one to hand her brother, the only true family she had left in the world, over to Lord Voldemort?

Leila aimlessly walked around the room, examining what was to be her prison. She really should be grateful that she wasn't in some rotting cellar; but one could really enjoy extravagance while being held against his or her will. With the light from the dawn creeping into the room, she noticed that the room was elegantly decorated: a chandelier hung from the ceiling, a vanity with a mirror graced one wall while a giant wardrobe was placed beside it. Leila had to admit that Draco's mum did have decent taste; but that didn't mean she wanted to be held captive in this room. She walked over to the vanity and glanced at her reflection in the mirror: she looked dreadful. Her hair was matted and messy, dark circles were beginning to form around her eyes, her cheek was bruised, and her new dress robes were tattered. She looked like a sorry mess. Leila sat before the vanity wondering Harry's fate. Had Voldemort called Draco downstairs to tell him that there was no need to keep her alive because Harry was dead? Perhaps, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were being tortured downstairs at this very second while she sat in the comforts of this room. She sat staring at the door, listening for Draco's return.

Leila didn't know how long she waited for Draco to come back or how many times her stomach grumbled before she finally heard the clicking sound from the door. She stumbled from the vanity's bench to the door. She flung the door open to find Draco headed for the loveseat before the fireplace. He didn't even turn around to see her, so she nervously walked closer to him. She strategized in her mind ways to get information out of her former boyfriend; but nothing seemed plausible. Leila stood directly behind him and gulped as she took a breath while attempting to formulate words. But Draco seemed to know what she was going to ask, so he answered her unspoken question without even turning to face her.

"They escaped," Draco said.

"What?" Leila gasped.

"Your brother, Weasley, and Granger escaped," Draco spoke.

"How do you know?" Leila asked.

"The taboo curse was triggered at someplace called Luchino Caffe in London. Dolohov and Rowle tracked them down, but their memories were obliviated," Draco answered.

"If their memories were wiped then how do you know it was them?" Leila questioned.

"I don't owe you any more information. You can choose to believe it or not. The choice is yours," Draco drawled.

"Thank you," Leila mumbled.

"You should get some sleep Leila," Draco sighed.

Draco kept his gaze on the dying embers in the fireplace, not giving Leila any attention. Leila stared at him, wondering if there was anything else she should say; but then, what does one say to the person who captured her? Leila turned slightly around before looking back to the pale boy dressed in black.

"What about you?" Leila questioned.

"What about me? Are you concerned?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not," Leila muttered.

Leila scowled at him and walked back to what she considered to be her cell. The daylight spilled into the room from the window, so she pulled the draperies shut to be surrounded by the darkness. She crawled into bed determined not to fall asleep; but with her body being overtired and overexerted, Leila quickly fell asleep. She slept restlessly, screaming and crying through her slumber; with nightmares of Harry dying plaguing her. In every dream she betrayed her brother to Voldemort and the look of betrayal in his eyes pained her. At her screams and cries, Draco would silently walk into the room to check on her; but Leila was always trapped asleep in her nightmares.

When Leila finally awoke, she was drenched in sweat and her throat seared. What time was it? How long had she slept? Leila walked slowly over to the draperies and thrust them open. The sun was beginning to set; but her body didn't feel as though it had gotten that much sleep. Her stomach growled and her throat was dry: she was hungry and thirsty. Perhaps Draco had a hidden stash of food somewhere. She walked slowly to the door attempting to move quietly so that she wouldn't be noticed; but Draco immediately noticed her entrance into the sitting room. He quickly stood up and walked to meet her.

"You're awake; you must be hungry," Draco said.

Leila firmly set her jaw and stance as Draco came up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to a table with two chairs set near the tall windows in the sitting room. Leila reluctantly followed him across the room. He pulled out a chair for her to sit, so she did. Draco snapped his fingers twice and almost instantly, a house elf appeared. The house elf wore a towel; much like the one Dobby had once been forced to wear. It bowed low, awaiting Draco's bidding.

"Bring Leila some food now," Draco firmly commanded.

The house elf bowed once more and instantly disappeared. Leila looked at the place where the house elf once stood in confusion.

"I thought Dobby was your house elf," Leila commented.

"Dobby was one of our house elves," Draco responded.

Suddenly, a plate of food and a goblet full of pumpkin juice appeared before Leila. Well, technically it didn't appear out of nowhere; she knew that food couldn't be produced out of thin air because of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. The food obviously had already been prepared, which she was certain by a house elf. The plate had a chicken leg, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a buttered dinner roll. Leila looked at the dinner but made no motion to eat it. Draco looked at her quizzically but Leila simply sat there. Her stomach growled once more causing her to bite her lip.

"Well are you going to eat or not?" Draco asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Leila retorted.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you think. Just eat, you haven't had anything since you've arrived here," Draco said.

"Maybe I don't want to," Leila responded.

"Is this how Scarhead would want you to act: to starve yourself?" Draco questioned.

"You don't have any right to speak about my brother!" Leila hissed.

"Then eat," Draco commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Leila hissed.

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow cocked and sat down at the table in the chair across from her. Leila responded by grabbing the chicken leg with her hand and roughly tearing a piece off the leg with her teeth. She looked at Draco coldly as she chewed the chicken. If he was disgusted with her lack of manners, his expression didn't show it. Leila continued to eat in a barbaric manner: she smacked her food as she ate and she slurped as she drank; but she still wasn't getting a reaction out of Draco. When Leila had finished her chicken, roll, and some of her mashed potatoes; she slammed her goblet of pumpkin juice onto the table causing some to spill onto the table.

"Aren't you going to comment on my lack of propriety?" Leila questioned.

"You're doing this on purpose so there isn't much of a point," Draco shrugged.

Leila pushed her chair away from the table causing the dishes to crash to the floor. Mashed potatoes flung in every direction. Some even splattered onto Draco's black suit; but Leila stomped across the sitting room headed for her room.

"Leila, wait! There are some things we need to discuss," Draco called to her.

She froze where she stood and turned to face Draco, who was still seated at the table. He was wiping the potatoes off his suit, with his gaze on her.

"Discuss means that I get an opinion in the matter. I highly doubt my opinion matters much," Leila hissed.

"Fine, I have some things I need to tell you. Firstly, you should freshen-up; there is a bathroom attached to your room. Secondly, if you need anything just snap your fingers twice and a house elf should be at your service," Draco said.

"For anything?" Leila asked.

"They've all been told that under no circumstances are they to help you out of this room. So don't even bother trying," Draco answered.

"Damnit," Leila muttered.

"And thirdly, I know it's a bit belated; but happy birthday, Leila," Draco said.

Leila responded by turning her back to Draco and walking to her room. She shut the door, leaned against it, and looked around the room for the bathroom Draco had mentioned. Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted another door which she immediately walked toward. Leila twisted the handle and walked into the attached room. Every piece of the bathroom was porcelain. The toilet, sink, and tub were sparkling white porcelain, with silver accessories. She ran her hands over the large tub; a nice warm bath would feel good. She turned and looked in the mirror over the sink; and a bath would help her dismal appearance, not that she was trying to impress anyone.

She turned the handles and hot water gushed from the tap. Bubbles foamed in the tub as Leila undressed and slipped in. The hot water soothed her aching body. She plunged her head under the water and breathed out all her air; before popping back up, gasping for air. She coughed at the bit of water and bubbles she had inhaled. She then moved to rest her head on the back of the tub while she allowed the rest of her body to soak in the water. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she thought about Harry which she roughly wiped away. Leila didn't have a clue as to what she was supposed to do. Harry was always there telling her what to do, building her up, and encouraging her; but now she was without him and stuck with Draco Malfoy. She soaked in the tub until the water cooled and the bubbles almost disappeared. When she stood up, she grabbed the emerald green silk bathrobe which was hanging beside the tub and wrapped herself in it. Her hair she left dripping wet and her tattered dress she left discarded on the tiled floor as she walked back into her bedroom.

Leila once more moved to the window and stared into the distance. The stars were beginning to paint the night's sky and the moon peered out from behind the clouds. She carefully sat on the window seat and scrunched at her wet hair. She needed her handbag, but Draco had taken that. Her handbag had her essential belongings beside her wand, which she didn't know where it was at the moment. With determination, Leila tip-toed across the room and opened her door. She looked out into the sitting room to find it empty, only a gentle roaring fire in the fireplace. She then looked to Draco's door, which was open. Leila's eyes widened before she quietly shifted across the sitting room. With still not a sign of Draco, Leila peeked into his room. She couldn't see him in their either, so Leila stepped across the threshold into his room.

She was surprised to find how normal Draco's room looked. Obviously, it had spoiled rich teenage wizard feeling to it; but nothing that gave away he was a follower of Lord Voldemort. He didn't have anything Dark visible in his room. Instead, he had Slytherin banners and pendants, a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, and pictures gracing his wall. He too had a large four-poster bed with emerald green hangings; but she spotted his Quidditch jersey on his bed. He had gone through her bag again. Leila hoped that he hadn't looked through her things too much. If Draco figured out what some of those things were in her bag, she and Harry could both be in even more danger. Leila squinted her eyes in hopes of finding her handbag, which she found on his bedside table. Leila looked around to make sure no one was watching, before she took off for her handbag; but she tripped over the foot of the straight-backed chair beside the table and her wet hair slapped her in the face.

"Damnit," Leila muttered.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

"Damnit," Leila muttered again.

Leila quickly turned around to find Draco watching her. His eyes focused on her bare legs because her dress had bunched up higher than usual from her fall. She blushed at his gaze, but then stood up and properly situated her bathrobe. Her eyes narrowed at Draco whose cheeks were tinged slightly pink. He cleared his throat before walking a few steps closer, so instinctively she lunged for her handbag.

"I just came for what is mine," Leila retorted.

She clutched her handbag close to herself, but Draco quickly snatched the bag away from her. He held the bag over her head, too high for a person of her stature to reach. Leila angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"Give me my bag, or-or…" Leila began.

"Or what?" Draco questioned.

"Or I'll scream," Leila threatened.

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders causing Leila to look at him with a disgusted look. She inhaled deeply and screamed as loud and for as long as she could. Draco squirmed slightly but made no motion to give Leila her bag back. When she had finished screaming, Leila made to kick him in the shin; but Draco quickly moved out of the line of fire. Leila mustered a cold sneer and stomped her feet.

"Give me my bag back! You already have what is yours!" Leila shouted.

"Where did you get my things?" Draco asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Leila seethed.

"Even if it meant getting your precious handbag back?" Draco questioned.

Draco held the bag out in front of her which she attempted to grab but he quickly pulled it out of her reach. Leila stood on her tippy-toes but she still was nowhere close to grasping her bag. Under her breath she cursed at her genetics and lack of height.

"Ah-ah-ah, answer the question," Draco said.

"I went back to the Slytherin dungeon and took them," Leila muttered.

"What did you all take?" Draco asked.

"Your Quidditch jersey and your photograph album, that's all," Leila mumbled.

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know! I just did!" Leila shouted.

Draco nodded as if he understood; but Leila didn't know what meaning he could get out of her statement. Leila held her hand out for him to place her handbag in, but he simply chuckled.

"I'm not done with my questions yet," Draco said.

"I'm not playing this game, Malfoy," Leila hissed.

"Fine, only one more question?" Draco asked.

"Will you give me my handbag then?" Leila asked.

"Last question, I promise," Draco said.

"Your promises don't mean much to me," Leila muttered.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Leila, causing her gaze to turn to the floor. She knew that had probably stung him, but it was the truth. She wasn't going to play nice with someone who had the nerve to betray her time and time again.

"Fine no more questions," Draco sneered.

"My bag?" Leila questioned.

"I have one final condition before I turn it back over to you," Draco said.

"And what would that be?" Leila asked rolling her eyes.

"You give me one kiss and I'll give you your bag back," Draco replied.

"I have a boyfriend you disgusting prat!" Leila hissed.

Leila stomped at the ground and pouted like a child to which Draco responded by smirking.

"It's just one kiss Leila. It doesn't even have to mean anything," Draco quipped.

_A kiss always means something._ Leila thought. She did enjoy kissing Fred, but there was something intoxicating about Draco's kisses. She didn't know what it was; but she didn't trust herself to stay under control. It was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to give in; but she desperately wanted her handbag. Her mind raced and her heart flopped, with this decision. One kiss for her bag or no kiss and no bag. Perhaps she had gained more self-control over the summer. Maybe she could control her senses or at least she hoped she could.

"One kiss," Leila muttered.

Draco nodded as Leila hesitantly walked forward. She mentally talked prepared herself, telling herself that one kiss would be worth it for her handbag. Her handbag which contained her clothes, Fred's music box, her photograph album, the Horcrux books, the Chocolate Frog cards…Leila stopped just in front of Draco. He watched her intently as she exhaled deeply. Leila licked her lips and tightly closed her eyes. _Only one kiss_ she told herself. When she opened her eyes she looked right into Draco's and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled herself up to meet him. Leila gently pecked his lips, but his lips caught hers. They remained for a brief second until Leila pushed him away. Draco handed her handbag back to her and she headed for the door. Leila's hands instantly flew to her lips and she slightly quivered. She had forgotten the safety she had once felt with Draco, but those memories instantly flooded back to her.

Leila was no more than a few feet away from Draco when she instantly turned around and flung herself at him, dropping her handbag to the floor. If he was surprised by her action he didn't show it, instead he gracefully caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their lips hungrily met, causing to Draco to moan at the unexpected affection. He tightly wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let her go. Leila's hand tangled thought his hair with every heated kiss. They both gasped and broke for air; neither exactly sure what was happening. Draco gazed into Leila's eyes before moving in for another kiss. His lips fought for dominance, but soon Leila's senses overtook her and she pushed him away once more.

"Fred," Leila whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just put me down, you got what you wanted," Leila hissed.

Draco attempted to gently set her down, but she practically jumped from his embrace causing her to fall in a heap to the floor. He tried to help her up, but Leila brushed away his attempts. Leila roughly picked up her handbag and ran from Draco's room. Tears streamed from her eyes and blurred her vision. She ran into an armchair in the sitting room, but kept running until she was safe in her room. She slammed the door hard and screamed.

"Must you always scream and yell?" a voice asked.

Leila froze and her eyes widened. She quickly scanned the room for the person whom the voice belonged to; but she found no one. She flew to the floor and checked under the bed for the culprit.

"You're not very intelligent for being a Slytherin," the voice said.

"Who's there?" Leila questioned.

"Look up you foolish girl," the voice said.

Leila crawled out from under the bed and looked to the ceiling. She only found the chandelier dangling. She stared up at the ceiling quizzically.

"Not there, over here," the voice said again.

Leila looked to where the voice was coming from: the portrait above the fireplace. Phineas Nigellus Black was a former Slytherin headmaster at Hogwarts. He also happened to be a part of the Black family tree, which Draco was also a member of because of his mother. Leila sat on the end of her bed with her arms folded across her chest while watching Phineas Nigellus.

"What are you doing here?" Leila questioned.

"This happens to be my portrait you stupid girl," Phineas Nigellus answered.

"I'm not stupid, I was second in my class at Hogwarts," Leila hissed.

"Behind a Mudblood," Phineas Nigellus scoffed.

"She has a name, its Hermione and she happens to be my friend," Leila sneered.

"Hermione…Hermione…where have I heard that name?" Phineas questioned.

Leila rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed. She headed for her bathroom once more. She needed to change and she certainly wasn't changing with that creep in the room. Leila opened the bathroom door when Phineas Nigellus spoke to her again.

"I know! I was in my portrait at Grimmauld Place," Phineas said.

"We stayed there with the Order of the Phoenix a couple of years back. Congratulations on remembering," Leila said sarcastically.

"No, no. I heard the name this morning. There was a boy yelling for her. He was yelling for her and a boy named Harry," Phineas responded.

"Are you certain? He was calling for Harry and Hermione?" Leila asked curiously.

Still clutching her handbag, Leila stepped back out into the bedroom. Phineas Nigellus smirked at her. He had something she wanted and it wasn't going to be easy to get it out of him. Leila walked until she stood before the portrait again and was staring up at him.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Leila asked.

"Well, I could be mistaken. Maybe his name was Henry or Harold," Phineas Nigellus began.

"Fine, how about a different question: are you sure there were three of them?" Leila asked.

"Two maybe three or four; I can't be certain…" Phineas said.

"Are-are they safe?" Leila asked.

"I haven't actually seen the visitors; but now it's my turn for a question. Why aren't you with them?" Phineas asked.

"It's complicated," Leila answered.

"Have you turned to our noble cause?" Phineas asked.

"That's disgusting. I will never fight for a cause which attempts to kill my brother," Leila spat.

"Even if you are to be the one to turn him over?" Phineas smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Leila shouted.

"I hear things," Phineas shrugged.

"Well, hear this: get out! Leave!" Leila screamed.

"Never in all my years have I seen such dishonor from a Slytherin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Just see if I ever come back while you're still here," Phineas hissed.

"Fine! Leave!" Leila shouted.

Phineas Nigellus walked away leaving behind a black portrait. Leila stomped over to the window seat and sat down to stare into the darkness. She let her shot conversation with Phineas Nigellus replay in her mind. No matter how much the former headmaster upset her, she did find out something good. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were safe. They were safe at number 12 Grimmauld Place, at least for now. What if Snape went back there? The night Dumbledore died, everyone who had been told of Number 12 Grimmauld Place in turn became a Secret Keeper; Snape included. Snape could give them away; but another what-if plagued Leila. What if Harry found out her whereabouts? Granted, it was a long shot; but what if Phineas Nigellus told them that she was at Malfoy Manor? Could Ron and Hermione keep Harry from storming the place and attempting her rescue? But her feelings were more complicated than keeping her brother safe.

Leila quickly grabbed some pajamas out of her handbag and changed. She then double-checked the contents of her bag. All that was missing from her mental checklist was Draco's Quidditch jersey and his photograph album. She could live without those. She was actually rather relieved to be rid of them, seeing as she was stuck with him. Leila pulled out the music box Fred had given her, twisted the key so it would play, and began to cry. She cheated on Fred. Fred loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her; yet she betrayed him. She betrayed him for a snogging session with Draco. Leila was confused as her heart raged between Draco and Fred. She couldn't go back to Draco, not after everything he had done; but she couldn't exactly be with Fred either. She wanted to erase that stupid kiss with Draco; to somehow go back in time and tell herself not to give into him. But that wasn't all she wanted; she wanted to not be captive, she wanted her parents alive and a normal life, and she wanted what she couldn't possibly have. Leila plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, wishing that she would wake up from the nightmare that was her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Harry)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Harry sat slouched on an armchair in the drawing room with Ron and Hermione playing with the snitch Dumbledore had given him. He let the snitch slip through his fingers before quickly catching it as his thoughts focused on the past twenty-four hours. It already seemed like forever ago he, Leila, Ron, and Hermione had been joyously celebrating Bill and Fleur's wedding; and yet here they were only a day later, and he was hiding-out in number twelve Grimmauld place with Hermione and Ron. He was without his sister, his closest companion: the one person whom had always been there with him through everything. Ron and Hermione were great friends, but they could never replace the bond he shared with his sister. They shared a deeper connection than just a commonality of blood; it was a connection that Harry couldn't even explain. Harry tensed and lost the snitch at the memory of Draco Malfoy disapparating with his sister into the dark of the night; but Hermione gently placed her hand on his shoulder causing Harry to face her. With her free hand, Hermione shoved a goblet toward Harry.

"Here, drink this," Hermione suggested.

"I don't want another Calming Draught, Hermione," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I certainly think that the given circumstances qualify as traumatic. It's perfectly acceptable to…" Hermione gently pleaded.

"I don't want it. I don't want to dull my nerves because it's my fault she's gone!" Harry shouted.

Harry quickly stood-up and swatted at the goblet of Calming Draught Hermione held out to him. His hand knocked the goblet from her hand and onto the dusty carpeting causing the liquid to seep into the threads of the carpeting and the goblet to roll onto the filthy hardwood flooring. Hermione gasped and moved to the floor in attempts to clean-up the mess. Harry stood before Hermione slightly shaking while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't even notice Ron walk over from the sofa and warmly wrap his arms around Hermione, who now had tears slipping from her eyes.

"Harry, there's no reason to take all the blame on this one," Ron said.

"Leila was right there in front of me and I let him take her," Harry argued.

"It's just as much mine and Hermione's fault then too; we were right there with you, mate," Ron said.

"You don't understand she's my sister," Harry scoffed.

"Ron and I miss Leila just as much as you do," Hermione whimpered through her tears.

Harry looked at Hermione with disbelief in his eyes. How could she possibly fathom what he was going through? Leila had been there with him through so much before he even knew Ron or Hermione; especially Dursley drama. Yet, Leila was his responsibility and as her older brother he had failed her last night. Harry looked once more between Ron and Hermione and shook his head before exiting the drawing room. Harry stormed past the wailing portrait of Sirius' mother and stomped up the stairs until he reached the room that had once belonged to Sirius. He had entered this room for the first time earlier today and had found it disheveled and in disarray; but knowing that this room was once a safe haven to his godfather brought him some much needed comfort. Harry flung the door open walking across the scattered mess on the floor until he reached the bed. It was hard to believe that only hours before he had discovered a partial letter from his mother and a torn photograph. Harry sat rigidly on the bed with his eyes closed tightly dwelling on the events of the past twenty-four hours.

**~*Flashback to the wedding.*~**

_Harry was sitting at a table with Elphias Doge whom he had entered in a conversation with about Dumbledore, while Ron's Auntie Muriel would chirp in her poisonous perspective on the former headmaster. He was grateful when an out-of-breath Hermione joined their table, because his former conversation came to a screeching halt. Hermione rubbed her feet and attempted to draw him into a new conversation while Harry scanned the dance floor._

_"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in a low voice for only him to hear._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Harry responded._

_"Leila's with Fred on that old swing. She's fine," Hermione whispered._

_"Good for her," Harry shrugged._

_"You're not very good at hiding the over-protective brother bit. Besides, you know Fred, he's a good guy," Hermione said._

_"I know he is;__but it's not him it's her. It's just that earlier this summer…" Harry sighed._

_Hermione looked at him sympathetically and then glanced quickly over her shoulder before scooting her chair closer to Harry's chair. She cleared her throat and adjusted her red dress before leaning her body closer to his._

_"What exactly happened? You never specifically mentioned anything in your letters," Hermione whispered._

"_Merlin, I don't even know where to begin but Leila was in such a dark place, Hermione. At least when Cedric died I could somewhat understand what she was going through; but with this I just don't know the right thing to say to her," Harry said._

_"So you think that she's trying to suppress all her feelings with a commitment to Fred?" Hermione questioned._

_"I don't know what's going through her head which makes it harder to take care of her. She's my little sister and my responsibility…" Harry began. _

_His speech to Hermione was left unfinished because at that very moment something that looked like a giant and silver orb hovered over the dance floor. After a second look he noticed that the object in question was a lynx Patronus and not an orb. Harry looked to Hermione, whose hand covered her gaping mouth when suddenly the Patronus began to speak in Kingsley Shacklebolt's bass voice,_

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. They are coming."_

_Harry and Hermione immediately responded by standing up and drawing their wands. The guests began to panic and were quickly running or vanishing. All the protections and enchantments made to the Burrow had been broken because Death Eaters were quickly appearing and the marquee began to go up in flames. Harry and Hermione scanned the crowd for Leila and Ron as curses whirred over their heads. Hermione's expression was tense as Ron quickly sprinted over to them barely dodging a Death Eater's spell. Ron took hold of Hermione's arms and stared at Harry with his eyes wide._

_"Harry, you're you!" Ron shouted._

_"Of course I'm…" Harry began._

_Harry glanced down at his body. The scar on his hand was no longer masked and his dress robes were no longer too tight. His hand instantly flew to his forehead where his all-too-familiar lightning-bolt scar blemished his forehead. The Polyjuice Potion had worn off and he was no longer disguised as an unknown Weasley cousin. After muttering his sister's name, Harry took off in a sprint for the old swing where she last been spotted with Fred Weasley. Hermione and Ron ran after Harry, but Harry was too focused on his sister to wait for them. As Harry ran he could see his sister running back toward the marquee with Fred by her side; so for a brief moment, he stopped to catch his breath and to allow for Ron and Hermione to reach him. He thought his sister to be in safe hands and he could afford a moment to breathe properly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started running again, when suddenly Leila and Fred stopped. In that moment, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy chasing toward his sister with his wand drawn. As Leila panicked to draw her own wand, Harry shot a hex at Malfoy which the blonde-haired boy quickly deflected. Malfoy's powerful shield caused Harry, Ron, and Hermione to crash onto the grass and in those few seconds it took for them to get back on their feet Malfoy had cursed Leila and disapparated with her. _

**~*End of flashback.*~**

Harry jumped off the bed and began to kick the mess on the floor causing debris to fly everywhere. It was all his fault. He knew something was wrong; he could just feel that something was not right. If he hadn't stopped to catch his breath, Leila wouldn't be with Malfoy. Hell, he hadn't even expected Malfoy to pull a stunt like that especially after that night on the Astronomy Tower. Harry once more collapsed onto the bed with his hands raking through his hair, trying to hold back the tears that frustrated him. He shouldn't have allowed Leila to sneak off with Fred; he should have kept her by his side all night. If only he would have listened to what his gut what trying to tell him, he wouldn't be in this mess and Leila wouldn't be in the hands of Lord Voldemort. He knew Leila was in a fragile state right now and she could only be expected to crumble to the pressure of Voldemort. A gentle knock came at the door and when Harry looked up he found Hermione standing outside the door with another goblet. She attempted to offer him a smile, one which he didn't even try to return.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"If you must," Harry mumbled.

Hermione was just over the threshold when Harry spoke again.

"But you need to leave that outside," Harry commanded.

Harry's finger pointed to the goblet in Hermione's hand, which without a doubt contained another Calming Draught. He'd taken that blasted potion already today and he didn't like how it soothed his senses. He wanted to feel the guilt imposed upon himself by his recklessness with his sister. He deserved to feel this pain. Hermione sighed and set the goblet down on the dresser in a compromise; she always was the one to find a compromise. Hermione tip-toed across the even more disheveled room and sat on the edge of the bed with Harry. She began to reach out a hand to him; but quickly withdrew it because she was unsure how Harry would respond to the gesture. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap and stared at the all; leaving a silence between the two friends. Harry looked at Hermione, who appeared to be biting her bottom lip, mulling over the right thing to say.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's in the drawing room still. He didn't think that this job was quite his cup of tea," Hermione sighed.

"I'm not some job that you and Ron have to do," Harry hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that; I'm sorry, that was poorly phrased. Ron just didn't think he'd be any good at trying to talk to you about this," Hermione apologized.

"Because he obviously can't relate to having sister issues," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, that's not it," Hermione sighed.

"I need to come up with a plan to save my sister. If you two won't help me…" Harry began.

"It's not that we don't want to save Leila, it's just that we can't. I've already explained this to you," Hermione interrupted.

With a scowl on his face Harry coldly turned his back to Hermione. He examined the Muggle women that Sirius had plastered to his wall, attempting to understand Hermione's reasons. She had tried to explain them while they were on the run in the Muggle world; but the reason didn't sit well with him.

**~*Flashback to Luchino Caffe.*~**

_Harry sat in a Muggle establishment called Luchino Caffe with Ron and Hermione. His thoughts wandered to his sister, trying to come-up with some sort of rescue plan for her. He needed to figure out where Malfoy had taken her and then how to get her back safely. Harry tapped the table nervously as an awkward silence hung around them, because neither Hermione nor Ron were sure what to talk about; so they sat their together in silence with mugs of cappuccino. Hermione, who was sitting beside Ron, looked at Harry and slightly jumped when Ron tried to converse with her._

_"You know, we're not that far from the Leaky Cauldron; we could just…" Ron began._

_"That's out of the question, Ron," Hermione interrupted._

_"Blimey, settle down; I didn't mean to stay there, but to find out what's going on," Ron responded._

_"It's too dangerous and we already know what's going on. Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?" Hermione retorted._

_"Where Malfoy's taken Leila," Harry muttered._

_"What?" Hermione asked._

_"You heard me, we need to know where Malfoy's taken Leila so that we can get her back," Harry answered._

_Hermione's lips thinned as Harry's fists clenched. Ron glanced between the two as the tension thickened._

_"We can't go looking for her," Hermione said slowly._

_"She's my sister! What do you mean we can't go looking for her?" Harry hissed._

_"We already have one mission to complete," Hermione said._

_"Mate, we'd have no idea where to even begin to look for her," Ron added._

_"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now," Harry scoffed._

_"Harry, I made Leila a promise," Hermione sighed._

_"What sort of promise?" Harry asked._

"_She made me promise to protect you from Malfoy. She had a dream that Voldemort ordered Draco to capture you; and it looks like she was onto something. If you go after her, you'd walk right into his trap," Hermione argued._

_The bell on the door rang and Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked to the opening door. Two workmen entered through the door; giving Harry a sense that he had seen these men before. The men walked straight to the counter not making eye contact with the trio._

_"I can't just leave her," Harry hissed._

_"And as Ron already pointed out, we have no idea where to look for her. We need to keep focused," Hermione said._

_"How about we get going then, the sooner we get this done the better. Hermione have you got Muggle money to pay for this?" Ron said._

_Hermione nodded to Ron's question which was an attempt to diffuse the tension. Harry looked to the out-of-place workmen, who were reaching for their wands. Harry instantly drew his and yelled for Ron and Hermione to get down. They instantly fell to the floor as the spell aimed for them shattered a glass window. Harry popped-up from the floor and shot spell at one of the men, causing him to slump to the floor. The battle between the trio and the final Death Eater raged on. Harry was soon knocked to the floor by one of the Death Eater's curses; he tried to stand, but he felt as if he was something was pressing him to the floor. Hermione screamed a Petrificus Totalus spell at the Death Eater, causing him to thump to the floor. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he stood-up and examined the damage as the waitress walked back in with a look of confusion on her face._

_"Go. Leave," Hermione commanded._

_The waitress did as she was told and Harry commanded Hermione and Ron to lock the door and get the lights, respectively. Ron pulled his Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it, so that the orbs of light went flying into it. Hermione locked the doors magically; while Harry slowly walked over the broken glass and china to where the Death Eaters lay. Ron and Hermione soon joined him behind the counter, looking at their attackers. _

_"This one is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said._

_Ron walked over to the other crumpled Death Eater and kicked at the man's leg._

_"This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters," Ron sneered._

_"Never mind what they're called! How did they find us?" Hermione questioned with panic in her voice._

_"First, we need to figure out what to do with them. Kill them? They'd kill us," Ron whispered._

"_If we kill them, they'll know we were here. But maybe we could torture them for information on Leila's whereabouts and then wipe their memories," Harry suggested._

_"No, Dark magic leaves traces. We need to stay discreet as possible so that we don't give ourselves away," Hermione whispered._

_Harry looked to Hermione who stood back a few feet with her arms folded across her chest. He knew that she was right; but he didn't want to admit the truth to her statement. He badly wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse on those Death Eaters so that they would divulge Leila's whereabouts. For a few moments, his anger and rage bubbled-over within him; but this soon led to a calmer clarity. Harry hoped that Hermione had some sort of plan forming; because he was about to lose his first chance at rescuing his sister._

**~*End of flashback.*~**

"I don't care what yours and Leila's reasons were, I need to find her," Harry said.

"And what happens when you find Voldemort waiting for you? You can't destroy him. The whole point of destroying the Horcruxes is to make him mortal again. We need to destroy them before facing him," Hermione said.

"I've gotten away from him before, so I'll do it again," Harry argued.

"Harry, this is a part of his plan!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course it's part of his plan Hermione! That bastard took my sister!" Harry shouted.

"Because he knows that you'll go after her and try to play the hero! He can predict your next move!" Hermione shouted back.

"Then it looks like he knows me well because I'm going after her!" Harry scoffed.

"Harry, we need to think logically about this. It's another trap and in case you don't remember the last time…the last time you lost Sirius," Hermione faltered.

"I'm not going to let him take any more from me than he already has," Harry yelled.

Harry jumped off the bed and started to walk away but he stubbed his toe on a mystery object. He cursed under his breath while Hermione looked at him sympathetically. He knew Hermione felt sorry for him, so he refused to turn and look at her. Instead he worked hard to keep his emotions in check. His body slightly quivered but he refused to look weak. He tightly clenched his fists as Hermione walked over to where he stood. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder while Harry just stood there.

"I can't lose her too," Harry sighed.

"You won't," Hermione whispered.

"You don't know that," Harry said.

"I don't have any facts or statistics to give you; but I do have hope. Sometimes, all the book knowledge doesn't mean anything unless you can learn to see that glimmer of hope," Hermione answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione giggled.

"So I suppose we can get rid of all those books you're lugging around in that beaded bag of yours?" Harry smiled.

"Harry, you know what I mean," Hermione laughed.

Hermione playfully smacked him as Ron entered the room with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Ron looked at Hermione, who blushed under his gaze and took a step away from Harry. Ron cleared his throat before speaking.

"You two have been up here a while, so I just wanted to make sure that you two haven't killed each other yet."

"I don't know where you'd get an idea like that, Ronald," Hermione muttered.

"Right, well let's go back downstairs then. I'm starving," Ron said awkwardly.

"Of course you'd be thinking about your stomach right now," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize for being hungry; so are we going down or not?" Ron asked.

Ron waited for Harry and Hermione to leave the room, before closing the door behind them. They walked downstairs and past a livid portrait of Walburga Black before heading into the kitchen. The kitchen felt so empty compared to the other times he had been here. The other times the Weasleys, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius had filled the gloomy room with laughter; while the present atmosphere was one of gloom. Harry and Ron sat at the long table, while Hermione ladled some of the soup she had made into bowls for the three of them.

"Is there any bread to go with the soup?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed to the loaf on the counter and told him to get it himself. Ron rolled his eyes and grudgingly brought the bread to the table. The three teenagers ate their soup and bread in silence. Hermione kept glancing at Harry during dinner, as if she had more she wanted to say; but couldn't bring herself to do it. They were almost through with supper when Hermione finally worked up the courage to approach Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking," Hermione began.

"That's nothing new," Ron said sarcastically.

"I've been thinking about our situation with Leila," Hermione said heatedly.

Harry's eyes instantly looked to Hermione. Was she going to give in so that they could go rescue Leila?

"Do you remember that night in the graveyard when you witnessed Voldemort come back to life?" Hermione asked.

"You already know the answer to that question, Hermione," Harry groaned.

"Pettigrew took only your blood to bring him back, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he stabbed his knife into my forearm and then dropped my blood into the cauldron. I still have the scar if you need to see it," Harry responded.

"Harry you're missing my point," Hermione sighed.

"What exactly is your point in rehashing the past?" Harry asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hermione furthered.

"I certainly don't get it," Ron commented with his mouth full of bread.

Hermione stood up from the table and took a few steps with her back facing her friends. The wheels in her brain were turning and working overtime. The more she thought about it, the more certain that glimmer of hope seemed. Hermione turned to face the boys, who were staring at her in confusion.

"Hermione," Harry called.

"Pettigrew didn't take any of Leila's blood to bring Voldemort back to life," Hermione stated.

"We already went over that," Harry said.

"I even understood that much," Ron commented.

"Don't you see, Pettigrew's mistake is our hope," Hermione smiled.

"I'm still not following her," Ron muttered.

"Harry, Leila told me on that night the three of you dueled and Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on you both, right?" Hermione asked.

"More questions, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just answer it," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell," Harry said.

"But not for Leila. Leila felt more pain from Malfoy's attempt than she did from the most-powerful Dark wizard's," Hermione responded.

"So?" Harry questioned.

"I was in the Black family library earlier today…" Hermione began.

"No surprise there," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione lunged for the cookbook that was on the counter by the stove and moved to where Ron sat and began swatting him with it. Ron put his hands up in defense; but Harry quickly intervened and pulled the book from Hermione's hands. Hermione slowly backed away from Ron, who was looking at her like she was a lunatic. Harry cautiously set the book onto the table in front of him and watched to make sure Hermione wouldn't lunge for it again. When he was almost certain that she wouldn't he continued.

"Hermione, you were saying?" Harry asked.

"Am I allowed to continue uninterrupted, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to be attacked by another book," Ron answered.

"I think I found the ritual used to bring Voldemort back in one of the books," Hermione said.

She glanced around the kitchen for the book.

"Which I apparently, left upstairs," Hermione groaned.

"Does this have a point?" Harry asked.

"I'll just get to it. There were three key ingredients used to bring him back to life and one of them was blood of the enemy…" Hermione began.

"Forcibly taken, yeah, I remember," Harry said bitterly.

"Pettigrew didn't forcibly take any of Leila's blood," Hermione stated.

"I don't mean to interrupt; but we already covered that before you started whacking me with a book," Ron said.

Hermione shot a dirty look at Ron causing him to put his hands up in a defensive position. Hermione made no move to attack Ron again; instead she leaned over the table so that she was closer to Harry.

"Harry, it's your blood with your mother's blood-protection that flows in Voldemort. Leila's blood with your mother's blood-protection flows safely in her own veins, not in Voldemort's. She's safe," Hermione smiled.

"She's with Death Eaters, how is she safe?" Harry asked.

"Because we both know that Voldemort is too selfish to let anyone else kill Leila and he can't do it himself because your mother's blood-protection still protects her," Hermione responded.

"Are you sure he can't kill her?" Harry whispered.

"Positive and I think this should be reason enough to know that whatever he wants to do with Leila is only his means to trap you," Hermione said.

Harry nodded slowly still taking in everything Hermione had told him. He still didn't like the feeling of leaving Leila at the Dark Lord's expense; but if Hermione's information was accurate, Leila would be somewhat safe.

"Where do we go from here?" Ron asked.

"We wait for Kreacher to return with Mundungus," Hermione said.

"And then?" Ron asked.

"We hunt for Horcruxes; but if we get any solid information and an opportunity we're going to rescue Leila," Harry said.

Hermione exhaled a sigh of relief. She knew that she had at least convinced Harry for now to focus on the Horcruxes. Hermione didn't like her idea any better than Harry; but she had made a promise to Leila to protect Harry. Besides, if Voldemort could become mortal once more they could be rid of him for good. And knowing that Leila couldn't die at the Dark Lord's hands was going to have to be that glimmer of hope. The tension had eased and the trio settled comfortably once again into the drawing room. Hermione played a classical piece on the piano, while Ron sat on a chair watching her; but Harry's scar began to pain him once more. It prickled a little at first but the pain soon grew intolerable as it had last night before his glimpse of Draco Malfoy being used as Voldemort's pawn. He quickly grabbed his toothbrush and once again escaped to the bathroom where he collapsed on the floor.

Harry saw Leila lying on the floor panting for breath as Voldemort walked closer to her with his snake slithering beside him. The Death Eaters surrounded Leila and she looked a mess as Voldemort began to speak to her. He couldn't understand what Voldemort was saying because his words were covered by Leila's cries and screams. He thought he heard something about a second prophecy, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, Snape's voice began to speak in a dull soft tone, which Harry couldn't understand; but the last phrases Snape spoke burned into Harry's mind: _deliver the Chosen One unrestrained. Right into the hands of he whose existence is his bane._ Voldemort began to laugh causing Harry to return to reality.

Harry slowly sat-up, wondering what meant. Had it been true? Was there really another prophecy or was Voldemort trying to confuse Leila? Had this actually happened or was Voldemort trying to trick his own mind? But who was meant by those words Snape had uttered? Was someone truly to deliver him to Voldemort? Was he too much like his father to trust people? These questions plagued Harry; but he had no time to dwell on these thoughts because a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Are you almost done in there? I, well, you know need to go," Ron said.

"Just gimme a minute," Harry said.

Harry slowly stood up and walked to the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and dried it with his shirt. He didn't want Hermione on his case for having another vision from Voldemort; because he didn't want to explain this one. He couldn't tell them this one. He was going to keep this information to himself and go along with the plans like nothing had changed; but he was going to watch his back just case the words from Snape proved to be true.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails belong to JK Rowling, except for Miss Leila Mae Potter.**

… … … … …

Leila sat on the window bench with her knees curled up to her chest watching the dawn break over the horizon. One week had passed. One week since she had been taken captive by Lord Voldemort, one week since she had kissed Draco, and one week since her whole world seemed to come crashing down. She turned her attention once more to the creeping dawn which was about the only hope she had these days. Dawn meant breakfast was fast-approaching, a breakfast with Draco. Not that she particularly enjoyed having breakfast with her former boyfriend. Usually they ate in an awkward silence, but if he did speak he gave her what information he could about her brother. So far, he had only told her that there was no news on Harry's whereabouts. If she trusted the words coming from Draco's mouth that meant the Death Eaters had no clue to where Harry was which meant he was safe at least for now. The Death Eaters, specifically Snape, hadn't figured out that her brother and best friends were hiding out at the former headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. All Leila wanted for her brother was to be safe and sound; and it would be nice if he was down a Horcrux.

As the sunlight streamed through the window panes, Leila threw herself back onto her four poster bed. She quickly dug through her beaded bag, which still held its Undetectable Extension Charm, searching for the Chocolate Frog cards she had received from Dumbledore in his will. One by one she pulled out each of the four Hogwarts Founder's cards: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Then, she spread them out on her bedspread to look at them all together. They were the pieces to the puzzle that Dumbledore left her, but whatever they were supposed to mean she hadn't a clue. She knew these cards to be very old and that because they were in a set they would be very valuable. Dumbledore wasn't one for monetary worth, so their value likely meant nothing to the puzzle. Leila groaned in frustration. Leave it to Dumbledore to leave her a puzzle to which she wasn't exactly sure how to solve. She raked her fingers through her messy brown hair when her eyes focused on the card of Godric Gryffindor. Her hand reached for the card to further examine it. Upon first glance, it wasn't hard to miss the man's rugged appearance. His appearance somewhat reminded her of Hagrid, which caused her to chuckle. Imagining Hagrid as a descendant of Godric Gryffindor was a ludicrous idea, but the thought soon caught a lump in her throat because she realized how much she missed her giant friend/professor. She missed them all: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred…

Her hands flew to her face in attempts to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She thought she had a better control of her emotions. Any moment now, Draco would be walking through that door to escort her for some breakfast; but the tears wouldn't stop. She missed them all so much. It didn't matter that she had once thought Draco Malfoy to be the love of her life, she didn't want him. She wanted her friends, the comfort of the Burrow or Hogwarts, and most of all she wanted her brother. Harry had always been the braver twin. He always walked beside her through life's terrors, yet here she was very much without the person she needed the most. Leila hopped off the bed and walked toward the window. She needed some fresh air, even though she was quite positive the window wouldn't open. She fiddled with the window trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The tears came down harder and she felt as if she was going to suffocate when a firm knock came at the door.

"Go away, I'm not hungry!" Leila cried.

Leila heard the door hinge creak as the door swung open. She refused to turn and face Draco in her emotional state. He took a few steps into the room and looked to Leila's back which was toward him.

"I said I wasn't hungry," Leila said coldly.

"You hardly touched your dinner last night, so I don't believe you," Draco commented.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Leila sneered.

"Leila," Draco sighed.

She folded her arms across her chest still facing the window where she could easily she the morning sun rising higher into the sky. Draco took a few more steps closer to Leila when his attention was drawn to Leila's bed. On the bed's rumpled blankets was the beaded bag he had taken and given back to her as well as four Chocolate Frog cards. He looked at the cards in slight confusion. The whole time he had known Leila, he had never known her to be a collector like her blood-traitor friend Ronald Weasley. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Leila usually stayed away from Chocolate Frog's, because he had given her one as a get-well gift at the end of their first year of Hogwarts.

"I don't recall you collecting Chocolate Frog cards," Draco said.

"I don't," Leila hissed.

Leila's head instantly flung in the direction of Draco and a scowl spread across her face as she saw his hand reaching for the cards.

"Don't touch them! They're mine!" Leila shouted.

"You just said that you don't collect them," Draco retorted.

"They were given to me," Leila quipped.

"By whom?" Draco asked.

"A friend," Leila commented.

"Who was it Leila?" Draco asked again.

"I don't have to tell you," Leila responded.

"Then it looks like I'll have to take them for further examination," Draco said as his finger grazed over Slytherin's card.

"Fine! Dumbledore left them to me in his will," Leila said.

"Dumbledore? Why would he leave these to you in his will?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"For Merlin's sake, they're Chocolate Frog cards, Draco; not a manual on how to defeat your precious Dark Lord," Leila sneered.

Draco's hand snatched all four Chocolate Frog cards before Leila could reach him. He pocketed the cards while Leila attempted to fight him to get them back. Leila put up a good fight, but it wasn't a fair match, Draco could easily keep her away. She screamed and shouted at Draco to give them back but he made no movement to return them.

"If you stop screaming I'll make a compromise with you," Draco shouted.

Leila froze and slightly backed away from Draco, but continued to glare at the boy she had once called hers. Draco nodded at Leila's silence before continuing to speak.

"If you come eat breakfast with me I'll let you keep your Chocolate Frog cards after I examine them while we eat. They'll be in your view the entire time," Draco said.

Her emerald eyes narrowed at Draco before she stormed past him toward the door. His icy eyes followed after her in confusion. She was almost to the door before he spoke again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"Breakfast, you prat; are you coming or not?" Leila retorted.

With the Chocolate Frog cards in hand, Draco curtly nodded his head before following Leila into his sitting room where breakfast would be served. He attempted to hide a smile as he watched Leila's curly hair sway across her back as she stomped over to the table. She plopped onto a chair and stared blankly at the wall before her as she waited for Draco to join her. He slowly strode across the room before taking his seat. Once seated, he snapped his fingers for the house elves to bring their food. Two plates of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon appeared as well as a plate with two scones appeared. Leila watched him intently as he set the cards down on the table before picking up his fork.

"Well, go on and look at them," Leila commanded.

"Part of the deal was that you had to eat," Draco said before taking a bite of eggs.

Leila rolled her eyes before picking up a piece of bacon with her fingers. She roughly tore off a bite of bacon, chewed it, and swallowed.

"Happy?" Leila questioned.

"Keep eating," Draco said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Leila hissed.

"Then it looks like the cards remain in my possession," Draco said.

His eyes locked with Leila's. She muttered some profanity before picking up her fork and stabbing at her eggs. Draco knew that this wasn't the right way to go about things with Leila, but she didn't leave him much of a choice. He watched as she took another bite of hash browns as he read Slytherin's Chocolate Frog card. The card was practically identical to the one he had in his room, except the card was worn. It was obviously old, but Leila had said that it was once in Dumbledore's possession. Looking over the cards, he knew that there was nothing suspicious about them, but what Draco couldn't figure out was why they were so important to Leila. Draco's eyes turned back to Leila when she set her fork back down on the table. She had eaten about half her eggs, most of her hash browns, and all her bacon. Usually, he knew Leila to be somewhat of a bottomless pit when it came to food; but he supposed that it must be hard to stomach food in her position. Draco cleared his throat before speaking once more. During his breakfasts with Leila, he told her what he knew about her brother and friends.

"I just wanted to tell you that there was no news of your brother, Weasley, or Granger," Draco said lightly.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief because Harry was still safe, but she knew it only to be a matter of time before the Death Eaters went knocking at Grimmauld Place. Once the Secret Keeper of a place under the Fidelius Charm died, everyone who had been permitted entrance became a Secret-Keeper of sorts, which made for a messy situation with Snape. Draco simply nodded and reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice when another house elf popped into the room. The house elf bowed low holding out envelopes and a paper out to Draco.

"Master Draco's owl bring these and Mistress told me to bring them to Master Draco," the house elf said.

The house elf bowed lower as Draco reached for the papers. Once the papers were in hand, Draco snapped his fingers for the house elf to return to his duties, without so much as a word of gratitude. Leila shook her head in disgust. She may not be Hermione Granger on the matter of house elves, but they still deserved to be treated kindly. Well, except maybe for Kreacher who was an annoying pain. Leila looked once more to Draco who was looking at the envelopes before him.

"Our Hogwarts letters came," Draco said lightly.

"What do you mean _our_," Leila retorted.

Draco held up an envelope that had her name on it with her address being Malfoy Manor.

"How do they know where I am?" Leila asked.

"It's not exactly a secret," Draco shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned.

"You received a letter, didn't you?" Draco responded.

"As if Voldemort is going to let me go back to Hogwarts," Leila scoffed.

"Don't say his name, Leila. Besides, you don't know the Dark Lord's plans," Draco answered.

"And you do?" Leila questioned.

"Of course not; he knows of our past and isn't stupid enough to tell me," Draco responded.

"That doesn't mean he's going to let me return to Hogwarts," Leila quipped.

"He's been very gracious to you so far. Except for your arrival, you've been living in comfort; so you never know," Draco said.

"Comfort? You think that this is comfort? Try living hell, Draco!" Leila screamed.

"And you think that it's any easier for me?" Draco growled.

"It's not your brother or best friends that are in danger!" Leila shouted.

Draco's right hand clutched his left forearm.

"I have to go. I'll leave your letter and Chocolate Frog cards on the table," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Draco set the envelopes and paper onto the table next to the Chocolate Frog cards before he rigidly stood up and walked to the door. _Saved by the Dark Lord_ Leila thought. She reached across the table for the Hogwarts envelope marked with her name. Leila scoffed once more at the thought of Voldemort allowing her to return to Hogwarts for her seventh year. The thought seemed outrageous! Besides, even if on some odd chance he allowed her to return, things wouldn't be as they should be. Dumbledore should be headmaster and Hermione should be Head Girl. Those two things would never happen because Dumbledore was dead and Hermione was on the run with Harry. Her eyes then glanced over to the _Daily Prophet_ that lay on the table. She hadn't read that paper in a long time, but it had also been a week since she had any news from outside Malfoy Manor. She knew that she would later regret reading the confounded paper, but she longed for any news. So she reached across the table for the paper and gasped in horror as she let the paper fall open. Plastered on the front page was her face from a picture at Slughorn's Christmas party with a caption of _Traitorous Twin._ Leila's eyes flickered to the author of the piece, none other than Rita Skeeter. She knew she shouldn't read the lies being spread about her by that nasty woman, but these were the lies the Wizarding World was also reading about.

_Leila Mae Potter, The Girl Who Lived; twin sister to Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Undesirable No. 1; daughter of the infamous deceased James and Lily Potter; is believed to be in the good graces of You-Know-Who himself. Miss Potter was last seen with Draco Malfoy, her ex-boyfriend (is he really?) and a member of a family known for its allegiance to You-Know-Who, at the wedding of Bill and Fleur Weasley only a week ago. It is rumored that her allegiance has changed to that of You-Know-Who. For years she fought along-side her brother, but why the sudden betrayal? It is believed that Miss Potter is looking to survive in this new era rather than face execution should she remain with Undesirable No. 1, who is believed to be in hiding while his sister is convening with You-Know-Who. _

Leila crumpled the paper up and angrily threw into the fire.

"That's utter rubbish!" Leila shouted.

"There's a reason I've been hiding them from you," Draco said.

Leila instantly turned around to find him standing near the door. She had no idea he had returned from whatever it was he had to do with Voldemort. She hadn't even heard him come back into the room. With her eyes narrowed she marched over to him.

"You should have told me!" Leila hissed.

"Told you what? That the _Prophet's_ writing about you again? You're no stranger to this," Draco said.

"You still should have said something!" Leila screamed.

"As I recall, fifth year you said…" Draco began.

"I don't care what I said then! People I care about could be reading this rubbish!" Leila said.

"Then if those people care about you as much as you think they do, they won't believe it," Draco commented.

"Leave me alone," Leila growled.

Leila's back was soon to Draco as she walked away from him.

"You didn't leave me alone last year when I told you to," Draco called to her.

"Things were different. Last year I tried to help you and then you betrayed me," Leila said coldly.

"I didn't have a choice, Leila. He was going to kill me. He still could," Draco said.

"You always have a choice. I asked you to come with me and then Dumbledore offered you protection. You had two times to make the right choice, Draco. Two times! You chose wrong both times!" Leila hissed.

"Leila, I—I…" Draco stumbled.

"I'm done with your excuses so stay the hell away from me!" Leila shouted.

Stomping across the room to her own room, Leila avoided further eye contact with Draco. Once she was inside her room, she slammed the door hard hoping that Malfoy would take the hint to leave her alone. Leila threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She was so mad that she could scream. How could that woman insinuate such things that were so far from the truth? That article painted her in such a light that made her look like she was now a follower of Lord Voldemort and that she and Malfoy were still together. Her heart ached for Fred whose own heart could be shattered by the article. What if Fred never spoke to her again? What was to happen with the two of them now? Would he move on with his life because he assumed that she had moved on with hers? And what if Harry somehow got a hold of the paper? What would he think of her? Would he remember fifth year and all the lies spread? Would he believe that she could possibly betray him? Another knock came at the door.

"I said to stay away from me, Malfoy!" Leila screamed.

Leila watched the door waiting for it to open, but it never it did. Instead the four Chocolate Frog cards that had once been on the breakfast table were slipped one by one under the door.

"The Dark Lord will want to see you later," Draco said through the door.

Leila didn't respond. She didn't want to see the Dark Lord. All she wanted was to be as far away from her prison as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … … …

Leila snuggled closer to her pillows as she began to wake. Apparently, she had been so mad that she had once again cried herself to sleep. All this emotion was too much for her. She wondered how much longer she could possibly last without her brother; but would he truly want to see her again after the lies being spread by the_ Daily Prophet_? Surely, he knew that it was absolute rubbish; but being separated during these Dark Times could cause one to lose faith in those they love and trust most. Her feet gently padded across the room before poked her head out the door into the sitting room. A scowl spread across her face as she noticed Draco sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand before the gently roaring fire. The door slammed once more and stomped across the room.

"Must you always do that?" the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black asked.

"What's it to you, you're a portrait," Leila said disgustedly.

"I'll have you know that if you'd been at Hogwarts when I was headmaster…" Phineas Nigellus began.

"Seeing as that will never happen; I don't really care for your empty threats," Leila interrupted.

"I don't like your attitude, Potter," Phineas Nigellus responded.

"And I don't like a creepy old bloke poking about my room whenever he pleases," Leila retorted.

"You really should be nicer to me," Phineas Nigellus said.

"Why? What are you going to do? You're dead!" Leila spat.

"You forget, I know secrets that you don't want shared, Potter," Phineas Nigellus smirked.

"Are they still there?" Leila whispered.

"After the way you've treated me; you think I'm going to give you an answer?" Phineas Nigellus questioned.

"Please?" Leila choked out.

"I expect something in return otherwise…" Phineas Nigellus started.

A firm knock came at the door.

"Leila, who are you talking to?" Draco asked through the door.

"None of your concern, Malfoy!" Leila shouted.

"He doesn't know?" Phineas Nigellus smirked.

"No, he doesn't and I plan on keeping it that way!" Leila hissed.

"Leila, I demand an answer!" Draco commanded through the door.

"We're not finished here," Leila hissed to Phineas Nigellus.

Leila stomped once more over to the door and opened it to find Draco waiting outside. She rolled her eyes at him as he pushed the door open farther and walked in past her. Draco looked behind the door before walking over to the bathroom. Leila curiously followed after him. What was he looking for? Did he honestly believe that she was hiding someone in the room? She leaned up against the door frame to the bathroom as she watched him look the bathroom over. When Draco turned around his icy eyes met Leila's emerald eyes.

"I heard voices," Draco said.

"Maybe you should get your head checked at St. Mungo's. I hear that even in the Wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good thing," Leila shrugged.

"One of the voices was yours," Draco said gruffly.

"It was only a suggestion," Leila muttered.

"Who were you talking to?" Draco asked once more.

"I already told you that it's none of your concern," Leila sneered.

She turned to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm. His grasp on her arm was firm, so firm that she couldn't get away from him. He led her back into the bedroom and released her arm long enough for a quick check under the bed. When he stood back up, he turned to Leila which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I was able to sneak someone up here?" Leila scoffed.

"No, but you and your brother have been known to have quite a lucky streak," Draco responded.

"If I was that lucky I wouldn't be here," Leila mumbled.

"Then tell me," Draco said.

"No," Leila hissed.

"Leila," Draco groaned.

"The answer's still no," Leila retorted.

"For the love of Merlin, I don't know how much more of this I can handle!" Phineas Nigellus shouted.

Draco's head instantly turned toward the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. He then looked between Leila and the portrait as he began to put the pieces together in his head. Phineas Nigellus muttered something about heading to another portrait where he wouldn't be bothered by moody adolescents before disappearing from his portrait in Leila's room. Leila folded her arms across her chest and plopped onto the armchair in her room.

"You were talking to Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait then?" Draco asked.

"Does it look like there's anyone else for me to talk to?" Leila questioned.

"I'd forgotten that his portrait was in here. He was an old Hogwarts headmaster, you know. I'm related to him," Draco said lightly.

"I already knew that he was a headmaster and that you're related to him. I'm not an imbecile," Leila muttered.

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" Draco asked.

"No, I've seen the Black family tree before," Leila said.

"How?" Draco questioned.

"You're not the only one with ties to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black that I've ever known," Leila said.

"Right, Sirius Black was…" Draco began.

"I don't want to talk about him! Especially not with you! Actually, I don't want to talk to you at all!" Leila shouted.

"Fine, but I do suggest that you freshen-up before we go downstairs," Draco sighed.

"I'm not going," Leila hissed.

Leila reached for the closest thing to her, which was a throw pillow, and she threw it at Draco as he walked away. He slipped out the door before it reached him, so the pillow hit the door and fell to the floor. Draco had told her earlier that Voldemort wanted to meet with her, but she certainly didn't want to see him. She would much rather be figuring out a way to destroy him, contrary to whatever lies the _Prophet_ was spreading. She wanted to be formulating a plan with Harry. She wanted to be standing beside Ron. She wanted to be researching with Hermione. She wanted to be doing something, not just sitting here locked up all day a prisoner of Voldemort.

Hours went by and Leila began to wonder if Draco had forgotten about taking her to Voldemort or maybe he had changed his plans and decided to leave well enough alone. Leila hoped for the latter because she just wasn't up for another emotional meeting with Voldemort. Leila walked out into the sitting room to see where Draco was because he hadn't called her for dinner and her stomach was growling from hunger. When she walked into the sitting room she noticed that something was different about the room. The door which led out into the hallway was open. Leila's curiosity piqued at the prospects of the open door. A careless mistake on the part of Draco could play to her escape. She should check to make sure that there was no barrier on the doorway. If she could get past the doorway she could get through the corridor which would take her to the stairs. She reached for a pillow on the sofa and aimed if for the corridor. She needed to make sure that there was no invisible barrier blocking her escape. The pillow flew through the air and landed with a gentle thud on the carpet in the dark corridor. Now for step two, she cautiously reached a finger for the doorway. She wasn't stopped and slowly her arm exited the room. There was no barrier to harm her either. Leila quickly ran back into her room and grabbed her beaded bag. She hid the bag underneath her shirt and tucked it into her pants, making sure that it was secure and hidden. Leila took a deep breath before she ran for the door.

Leila quietly tip-toed the path that Draco had taken her on before. She knew that the stairs kept going down until they reached the ground floor, maybe even further. She didn't really have much of a plan, except an escape attempt. All she knew was that she needed to get out and away from underneath Voldemort. She walked the dark corridors until she reached the stairs. Leila froze in place. She hadn't thought the plan out past getting out of Draco's room and following the corridor to the stairs. She began to quiver slightly. Leila's thoughts flashed back to that fateful night in the cave; but Harry's words rung clearly though her head. _"You can do this, Leila. You're braver than you think." _She was never one to act on gut instinct or on impulse and here one of those moments lay before her. She was having second thoughts. Maybe she should just go back to Draco's room and wait. Wait for Harry to come rescue her or for him to kill Voldemort. Then, Harry's voice was in her head again. _"Leila, there are times where you simply have to act, and this is definitely one of those times."_ Simply had to act. If Harry knew that there was even the slightest possibility to escape, he would take it. Harry would want her to take this chance. She took in one more deep breath before she quietly descended the stairs.

Her body hugged tightly to the wall as she went down the stone stairs. She was glad that the stairs weren't wooden otherwise she would've had no idea which stairs creaked when they were stepped on. The further she descended the clearer the low sounds of voices became. She hoped that she wouldn't be interrupting a Death Eater gathering, especially since she was wandless. If she only ran into Draco she might be able to outrun him and escape, otherwise she would be tortured perhaps even killed. From the cloudy night's sky view outside the window she could tell that she wasn't much farther from the ground floor. She couldn't even remember how many flights of stairs she had descended, but when a new flight began she would carefully poke her head over the banister to make sure that she was in the clear. So, she poked her head over the banister and her worst nightmare was realized: a group of Death Eaters was meeting on the next floor. Leila quickly swung her head back so that she couldn't be spotted. Had she really gotten this far only to be thwarted? She carefully poked her head over the banister once more and to her surprise no one was facing the staircase. The Death Eaters were all facing the opposite direction, while Lord Voldemort faced a side wall. Would she still be able to get away? Voldemort could potentially see her with his peripheral vision. Her heart began to race. What should she do? She knew what Harry would do and his plan wouldn't involve running back to Draco's room and hiding.

Building up all the bravery and courage she could muster, moved to the landing of the staircase when Lord Voldemort turned around. Leila's heart sunk as she froze once more into place. She was done for. Voldemort could easily hit her with an Unforgiveable from here, but her feet wouldn't budge as if they were glued to the stone. Voldemort paced in front of his Death Eaters and stopped before the Malfoy family. Draco stood between his father and mother. Voldemort narrowed his already slit eyes and turned his back to them before taking two steps away.

"Draco Malfoy, step forward," Voldemort said.

Leila watched as a frightened Draco looked innocently to his mother while the other Death Eaters, including his father, all took a step backward. Lucius Malfoy put his hand on his son's arm. He held it there for a brief moment before attempting to push Draco further; but his mother tightly clutched her son's hand, so Draco simply jerked forward instead. Bellatrix looked to her sister in disbelief.

"Cissy," Bellatrix hissed.

Narcissa clenched her lips tightly together as she placed her hand on Draco's cheek. Mother looked into her son's eyes trying to be as reassuring as possible, given what could potentially become a grave situation. Draco nodded as his mother gently turned him forward. He took one step closer to Lord Voldemort, while Narcissa remained where she stood and didn't step back in line with the other Death Eaters. Leila saw Mrs. Malfoy quiver and assumed she was attempting to hide the tears that threatened to fall for her son. Voldemort turned around and looked right at Draco who shifted uncomfortably. Voldemort then slowly circled around Draco. Leila could tell that Draco was attempting to remain calm and expressionless, but she knew the situation to be daunting; but she also saw the situation for what it was: a chance to escape. Everyone's attention was focused onto Draco and Voldemort which was exactly the distraction she needed to get away.

Leila took one step down the stairs when Lord Voldemort drew his wand. He cast the Cruciatus Curse with it aimed at Draco. Draco released a growl in pain before he attempted to stifle any sounds that threatened to escape from his mouth. Voldemort released Draco from the curse which caused Draco to fall to his hands and knees and pant heavily. Leila could empathize with him; she too had felt the terrible pain inflicted by the Cruciatus Curse; but she couldn't afford to sit and watch because she would lose valuable time. She took another step down the stairs when another Cruciatus Curse hit Draco. His screams which echoed in the room caused Leila to turn her face away.

**~*Flashback*~**

_Draco grabbed her hand that was on his head and held onto it tightly. She inhaled sharply as he took a step back from her and released her hand. She looked at him with confusion written clearly in her eyes. He looked away and closed his eyes before he took a deep breath. He then began to fumble with his Slytherin ring, twisting it back and forth. The ring slid from his finger and into his other hand. Draco then placed his ring into Leila's cupped hands._

_"I—erm-I uh, I want you to have this," Draco mumbled._

_Draco placed his hands around hers and closed her hand around his ring. Leila looked to him in the moonlight trying to read his unreadable expression._

_"I don't understand," Leila whispered._

_"I want you to have it. It belongs to you," Draco said._

_"What?" Leila asked._

_"Leila…I don't know how to tell you this, but I've been thinking about this a lot. I just…Merlin, I must sound like a lunatic…I, erm…I'm just going to come out with this. Please, don't laugh. I've never done this before, but I erm…I love you Leila," Draco said fumbling for words._

_"Draco…" Leila whispered._

_"I don't expect you to say it back or anything. I just, I just wanted to let you know. I love you Leila Potter, I probably have for a while now, but you finally gave me a chance and…wait! I probably should have asked you if you wanted my ring instead of forcing it on you…I'm such an…" Draco rambled._

_"Draco," Leila said firmly._

_"What?" Draco asked._

_Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as she could get. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. His arms slowly snaked around her waist. She could feel the warmth from his body on hers. When she needed a breath she pulled her lips away and left her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she found Draco's icy eyes staring in hers trying to find answers. Leila broke away from his gaze and moved her lips to his ear._

_"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Leila whispered for only him to hear._

_"Do you really mean it?" Draco asked._

_Leila fumbled to find the necklace around her neck. Sirius had given her the necklace last Christmas. It had been her mother's. Leila unclasped the necklace and slipped the ring on it. Draco's ring dangled on the chain next to the L pendant._

_"Can you clasp this for me?" Leila asked._

_Leila turned her back toward Draco and held her hair up. Draco then fumbled to re-clasp the necklace on Leila's neck. But his fumbling fingers eventually managed to clasp the necklace. Once the necklace was back in its rightful place she turned back around and placed her hands in his._

_"I do love you, Draco. I love you more than I ever even thought possible," Leila said._

**~*End Flashback*~**

A tear slipped from Leila's eye. Even though Draco had been a git through most of their years at Hogwarts, he did know how to show kindness and love, something Voldemort wasn't capable of. Voldemort paraded love as a weakness. Voldemort once more released Draco from the curse. Narcissa ran forward to care for her son. Leila could easily hear the older woman's sobs as she tended to her son. Voldemort then ordered Lucius to remove his hysterical wife from Draco. Lucius walked over and roughly grabbed Narcissa's arms. He led her away despite her screaming pleas. Leila caught a glimpse of Draco who was paler than normal and lying on his back on the floor panting for breath.

"Stand, Draco," Voldemort ordered.

Draco breathed in raggedly before he coughed. He then forced his body onto his feet, while his head hung and eyes remained on the floor. Voldemort jabbed his wand into Draco's chest which caused Draco to jerk backwards. Leila closed her eyes and carefully moved down another step; but the second she did Draco's screams filled the room once more. Leila covered her ears as more tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. He didn't deserve this…

**~*Flashback*~**

_"Stand up," Draco demanded._

_"What for?" Leila asked._

_"You owe me a real dance," Draco said._

_"I owe you?" Leila asked slightly offended._

_"Fine, fine. Leila Potter, can I have this dance?" Draco asked._

_Leila's heart almost jumped from her chest, but she tried to play it off smoothly._

_"Well, since you did ask…" Leila said._

_Draco held his hand out for her to grab and she placed her hand in his. He helped her stand up. He then placed a hand on her waist and held the other one out with her small hand in it._

_"Here? We're going to dance on the ledge of the fountain?" Leila asked._

_"Trust me, I won't let you fall," Draco whispered._

_They pair slowly danced around the ledge of the fountain. Leila's heart felt like it was going to explode with every twist and turn. This is how their first dance should have been, in love._

_"You're not as bad as I remember," Leila commented._

_"I've never been a bad dancer; you were just a terrible partner," Draco smirked._

_Leila chuckled and Draco dipped her. She tightly clamped her hands on him, causing Draco to chuckle._

_"What happened to trusting me?" Draco asked._

_"I do, but I'm just taking precautions. If I'm going down, you're going down with me," Leila said._

_Draco chuckled and they dance slowly ended. When they stopped moving, Draco held Leila close to him. If only he could keep her in his arms forever, the world may seem all right. If only he could always have Leila by his side, but if she knew his secrets she would probably leave him. Draco sighed and Leila looked up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes._

_"I love you," Leila whispered._

_Draco smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. Their lips met and for only a moment, the world seemed to stop. Leila's outside foot popped up, causing her to balance her foot on the edge of the fountain. She lost her balance, screamed, and crashed down into the fountain. Water splashed over Draco, but he was nowhere near as wet as Leila. Leila spluttered trying to get the water out of her face, while Draco watched her with an amused look on his face._

_"Graceful," Draco smirked._

_"Shut up, Draco, and help me up," Leila groaned._

_"Why should I?" Draco teased._

_"You really want to find out what happens if you don't?" Leila retorted._

_Draco raised an eyebrow and placed his hand out for Leila to grab. Leila, with a glint in her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fountain with her. Draco spluttered with all the water in his face._

_"What was that for?" Draco demanded._

_Leila laughed, grabbed Draco by his collar, and pressed her lips against his. His lips eagerly responded to hers. They remained in the fountain snogging. Draco brought Leila to his lap and pulled her closer, not missing a kiss._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Why were all her good memories of Draco pouring back to her now? He had done plenty of terrible things to her, yet she couldn't concentrate on them. She could only remember the reasons why she had loved him. It seemed that with every step she took, her heart felt the need to remind her of what she had shared with Draco. Leila roughly brushed away the tears with her sleeve as Draco lay on the floor again panting and gasping for breath. A hysterical Mrs. Malfoy was being restrained by her husband and her sister.

"My son!" Narcissa sobbed.

"Cissy, you need to trust the Dark Lord," Bellatrix reprimanded.

"You're sister's right Narcissa," Voldemort drawled.

"My Lord," Narcissa pleaded.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded.

Narcissa's hand covered her mouth to stifle any further sobs. Leila knew she had to get out of here. The same or worse could happen to her if she didn't leave. Besides, all the resurfacing memories of Draco were almost too much to handle. She attempted to run down the stairs, but she was only down four more steps when Draco's screams erupted again.

**~*Flashback*~**

_Leila carefully walked down to the courtyard, trying to avoid running into Filch. When she reached the courtyard she found Draco standing near the fountain, staring up at a cloudy sky; but the moon was peeking out, shining down on Draco. His pale features were intensified in the moonlight. Leila stopped to catch her breath and continued toward him. Draco turned around and smiled when he saw her. He walked toward her, picked her up, and swung her around. He then set her on the ground and kissed her._

_"I've missed you, you know," Draco whispered in her ear._

_"I've missed you too," Leila whispered back._

_Raindrops soon began to fall from the sky. They were light at first; but quickly became heavier._

_"For a while there I didn't think you'd show." Draco said._

_"I told you I was coming, I was just briefly held up," Leila said._

_Draco smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. Leila could feel the raindrops falling on her cheek. She didn't want her time with Draco to end and she could feel tears beginning to spring from her eyes. It was hard to tell the tears from the rain. Leila suddenly, backed away from Draco and gazed into his eyes._

_"I love you so much, Draco," Leila whispered._

_"I love you too," Draco said, pushing a strand of her hair from her face._

_"And that's what makes this even harder," Leila mumbled._

_"What was that?" Draco asked._

_"Do you know what the most beautiful form of love is?" Leila asked._

_Draco shrugged, apparently confused by the question asked of him._

_"Sacrifice," Leila said._

_"I don't understand," Draco said._

_"My father died to protect his family. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me and Harry," Leila continued._

_"I'm afraid I'm not following," Draco said._

_"And that's what I'm going to do for you. Don't say anything just yet. The whole point of love is to put someone else's needs above your own. I'm not going to die or anything, at least not yet anyways; but I want you to focus on you. I'm not supporting Voldemort; but I'm supporting you. Just please don't let me be wrong about you. I know that you won't do anything to hurt me intentionally, so that should mean Harry's safe from whatever you're doing, for now. And I know that somewhere you're a good person Draco; you're just too scared to let it show. And I really don't want you to die," Leila finished bursting into tears._

_Leila grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it; clinging to it tightly. Draco slowly backed away from Leila, letting her words finally sink in. The rain began falling harder as did Leila's tears._

_"I need you to be safe…"_

**~*End Flashback*~**

Leila's hands flew to her mouth as she too attempted to stifle any cries. The whole reason she had broken-up with Draco was in hopes that he could stay safe and here he was on the floor writhing in pain before Lord Voldemort. The very thing she had tried to prevent was happening. That night must have been so painful for him and Leila's sacrifice was all for nothing. Draco's screams stopped and were replaced by dry heaves as he collapsed to the floor. Through her tears she watched Lord Voldemort walk over to where Draco lay. He placed his dirty foot on Draco's cheek and pushed his face with it.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful Draco. Do you wish me to put you out of your misery?" Voldemort spoke.

"My—my Lord," Lucius Malfoy spoke softly.

"It would only be one simple curse," Voldemort continued ignoring Lucius. "How about it Draco? Is that what you want?"

Leila listened carefully for Draco's answer but she heard nothing.

"Well then, I'll take your silence as a 'yes,'" Voldemort said.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand once more. The next moments were such a blur to Leila that she could barely comprehend what was happening. Harry's voice once again played in her head,_ "Leila, there are times where you simply have to act, and this is definitely one of those times."_ As Voldemort prepared to kill Draco, Leila ran from the stairs across the room pushing several Death Eaters out of the way until she reached Draco. She then flung her body over his raggedly-breathing body and clung to him tightly. She couldn't let him die. She had once told him that the most perfect form of love was sacrifice and as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved him or at least what they used to be. She needed him to be safe. Leila wiped her tears against Draco's chest as he groaned in pain.

"You are like your filthy muggle mother after all," Voldemort chuckled. "Willing to throw everything away and for what, love?"

"He doesn't deserve to die," Leila said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you understand that it's you who's caused him to suffer?" Voldemort asked.

"No, you did this," Leila hissed.

"Don't you see that it was part of my plan? I told Draco to leave the door open and take the guards down. I knew that like you're brother you'd attempt some form of escape, but I must confess that I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Voldemort said.

"And how is any of that my fault?" Leila questioned.

"Didn't you realize that with every step you took I cursed Draco? I knew where you were the entire time," Voldemort drawled.

"Why did you do this?" Leila cried.

"I needed to know how far you were willing to go for young Draco," Voldemort confessed.

"And what now?" Leila asked.

Voldemort looked to Bellatrix and nodded. She stepped forward and aimed her wand at Leila. Leila knew what was coming; her body began to writhe in pain. She clenched her teeth while still clinging to Draco to brace the pain. Bellatrix released the curse causing Leila to gasp for air. Narcissa moved forward and dragged her son away from Leila's grasp, leaving Leila panting on the floor alone.

"You are a fool, Leila Potter. Love will get you nowhere and the sooner you figure that out the easier things will be for you," Voldemort whispered to her.

Bellatrix cackled once more and Leila felt the brunt of another Cruciatus Curse. She tried to hold onto her screams but they were soon released causing the room to echo with the sound of her voice. She tried to hold onto consciousness, but it was too much for her and she faded into blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila awoke to the sunlight streaming into the room through the window panes. She looked around the room in confusion. The last thing she remembered was being tortured by Bellatrix downstairs after her failed attempt to escape. Not only had the whole thing been a set-up, but she finally admitted to herself that she truly was still in love with Draco. This only made the situation even more confusing because she loved Fred too. Only she may never see Fred again. Another night like last night she couldn't handle because she might not make it. Leila slowly sat-up in bed ignoring the pain. When she finally was upright the door to her room began to swing open.

"Go away, Draco," Leila groaned.

Only the person who came through the door wasn't Draco, it was his mother, Narcissa. Leila's hands immediately clasped over her mouth when she noticed her mistake. Narcissa walked over to the wardrobe carrying something in her arms. She hung whatever was in her arms in the wardrobe and walked over to the chair conveniently placed beside Leila's bed.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet," Narcissa said stiffly.

"Sorry," Leila responded.

"There's no need for that. Now, would you like some tea? I can send for a house elf if you'd like," Narcissa said.

"Could I get some pumpkin juice instead, please?" Leila asked.

"Of course," Narcissa answered.

Narcissa snapped her fingers twice and house elf popped into the room, which Mrs. Malfoy commanded to get a goblet of pumpkin juice for Leila. Just as the house elf was commanded, it left the room to fetch some pumpkin juice. Narcissa quickly stood up and walked over to the window and busied herself with the curtains. Leila watched Draco's mother in confusion. Why was she here? The whole time Leila had been prisoner here, Leila hadn't seen her enter Draco's quarters once. A goblet of pumpkin juice appeared on the bedside table which Leila instantly reached for. She slowly brought the goblet to her lips and sipped the liquid which tasted so sweet to her tongue. When Leila set the goblet back down, she notice Mrs. Malfoy watching her intently.

"There are new clothes for you in the wardrobe. I guessed at your size, but if you need them altered just give them to one of the house elves," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thank you," Leila replied.

"Well, I should probably let you rest some more," Mrs. Malfoy commented.

She adjusted the curtain once more before walking for the door. Leila watched as Mrs. Malfoy gracefully moved across the room. She grabbed hold of the door as she exited and the door was almost shut before it fully opened. Mrs. Malfoy looked over to where Leila sat on the bed, with an expression that said she had something to say. Leila looked to the older woman before her not exactly sure what she was supposed to think.

"I'll be back to check on you and Draco later," Mrs. Malfoy commented lightly.

Mrs. Malfoy closed the door gently behind her as Leila plopped back onto her pillows. She placed her hands on her stomach when realized that she was in different clothes and that her beaded bag was no longer safely hidden on her person. Leila began to panic as she sat up once more to look around the room when she spotted her beaded bag on the vanity. She carefully stood up and gingerly maneuvered about the room until she reached her bag. She snatched the bag and began to dig through it. Nothing appeared to be missing from the bag, which caused Leila to sigh in relief. Leila moved to an armchair which she practically collapsed into and quickly fell back asleep. She awoke once more to find Mrs. Malfoy hovering over her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Mrs. Malfoy said sternly.

"My bag, I needed to check my bag," Leila said.

"I didn't look through it when I changed your clothes. I should have brought it to the Dark Lord, but I figured if Draco has let you have it this long that he's already looked through it," Mrs. Malfoy responded.

"He has," Leila muttered.

"Very well, let's get you back to bed," Mrs. Malfoy said calmly.

Draco's mother reached for Leila's arm and helped her to her feet. She then carefully led Leila to the four poster bed and gently helped her up back into the bed. She pulled the blankets back over Leila and smoothed out the crinkles at the end of the bed. These actions confused Leila. Couldn't a house elf easily do what Mrs. Malfoy was doing?

"Your dinner should be here within the hour," Narcissa said.

Narcissa looked into Leila's eyes and bit her bottom lip in slight frustration. Leila looked away and to the window to avoid Narcissa's gaze. Draco's mother cleared her throat before she continued.

"Leila, I know you probably don't think much of me; but from a mother who loves her son very much, I want to thank you for what you did for Draco. He means everything to me. So if there's anything I can do for you to make your stay a little more comfortable, within reason of course, please don't hesitate to ask me. I owe you for what you did for my Draco," Narcissa said.

Leila simply nodded in response. Mrs. Malfoy nodded back and walked for the door. Once she reached the door, she turned back and attempted a smile.

"I should tell you that next time I see you, I want to see you in that bed; but if you're as stubborn as Draco says you are I shouldn't expect you to stay put," Narcissa commented.

"He's told you about me?" Leila asked.

"He's my son. He says more than he thinks he does," Narcissa answered.

Leila nodded once more. It was definitely weird having a conversation with her ex-boyfriend's mother. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say or do, not to mention that she was technically here against her will. Mrs. Malfoy left the room once again. Leila waited on her bed until her dinner arrived on a tray on her bedside table. She grabbed the tray and brought it over to her bed. On the tray were a tin of chicken pot pie, silverware, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. She hungrily dug her fork into the pot pie and brought a bite to her mouth. Slowly, she savored each bite and washed it down with a gulp of pumpkin juice. When she had devoured her portion of the pot pie and pumpkin juice, she set the tray back onto the bedside table. She leaned against the headboard as her thoughts turned to Draco. She wondered how he was doing. Was he awake yet? She only was ready to sacrifice her own life for the boy.

She needed to know, so she carefully and slowly walked out of her room and into the sitting room. She crossed the sitting room to find Draco's door slightly ajar. Gently, she pushed open his bedroom door to find him sleeping. Leila chuckled to herself at the way he slept with one foot dangling off his bed despite having more than enough room to fully fit on it. Draco tossed on his bed and Leila bit her lip to silence any chuckles. She hoped that he didn't notice her standing in his doorway. The last thing she needed was Draco to jump to conclusions. Luckily, he didn't wake so Leila quietly slipped back out of his room and back into the sitting room. She curled up on the sofa before the fireplace, staring at the flickering flames. She felt so powerless. Her one escape attempt proved to be futile and a trap. Was it simply better to just give up?

Leila stretched her arm over her head causing something to fall from the side table. She looked to the floor to see what had fallen: a book. Curiously, she bent over and picked the book up and before returning to her original position on the sofa. She thumbed through the book and found it to be a book on the House of Black. It looked much like the tapestry in number twelve Grimmauld Place, except it gave a bit more detail than a picture or scorch marks. Had this book always been on the table? She couldn't remember it being there the other times she had been in this room. While flipping through many pages of Black ancestors, Leila wondered if Sirius would be in this book; so she turned to the index and looked for his name. She missed Sirius so badly, but she tried not to get emotional over him. Normally, she tried to stay strong for Harry because he had stayed strong for her when she mourned Cedric's death. But she couldn't help but remember the Christmas Sirius had given her the necklace that had once belonged to her mother. A necklace no longer in her possession…

**~*Flashback to Christmas Eve 1995*~**

_Leila sat in the room she shared with Ginny at Grimmauld Place alone. She had been downstairs with Harry, Ron, and Ginny until _she_ arrived. Hermione Granger had practically waltzed into Grimmauld Place and into their Christmas plans. For once, she thought she was going to have a Granger-free holiday; but things weren't in her favor. She supposed it wasn't the fact that Granger had shown-up that made her isolate herself; it was the fact that she was fawning over her brother. Everyone was fawning over Harry since he had "seen" Mr. Weasley get attacked by a snake at the Ministry. The Weasleys were Harry's constant companion. "Harry this, Harry that," Every time she turned her head something had to be about Harry. She loved her brother, but she was getting quite annoyed with the situation. Annoyed and jealous. Yes, she'd admit to jealousy. _

_She ran her hair through her short hair that fell almost to her shoulders. She had cut her long, flowing locks last summer; last summer after Cedric died. Cedric's death had left her in a dark place and she knew it. It didn't help matters that the _Daily Prophet_ was dragging her name into everything with Harry and Dumbledore. She was practically an outcast at school and she felt the same way now with Harry getting all the attention. Leila flopped back onto her pillow as she heard Sirius' voice ringing through the halls with the song "_God Rest Ye Merry, Hippogriffs._" Since her door was open a crack, she saw Sirius pass her room before taking a step backwards to open her door further._

_ "Leila, what are you doing?" Sirius asked._

_ "Nothing," Leila muttered._

_ "Why aren't you with Harry and the others?" Sirius asked._

_ "Dunno, just didn't feel like it," Leila shrugged._

_Sirius nodded and stepped further into the room. He sat at the end of Leila's bed and patted the blankets in the place where her feet were underneath. _

_ "Come on, Leila, talk to me," Sirius said._

_Leila forced herself to sit up as Sirius turned further toward her. She sat with her shoulders hunched and her hair falling in front of her face._

_ "What do you want me to say?" Leila asked._

_ "Tell me what's going on with you," Sirius suggested._

_ "What's it to you?" Leila questioned._

_ "I may not be your godfather since Remus has the official title, but don't think for one second that you're not important to me," Sirius said._

_ "Good to know," Leila mumbled._

_ "So, what's going on, Leila?" Sirius asked._

_ "It's nothing, rather stupid," Leila said._

_ "Let me guess, you're feeling a little left out with all the attention Harry's getting," Sirius guessed._

_ "How did you know?" Leila asked._

"_I felt the same way in this house when my parents were more devoted to Regulus than me. Can't say that I mind looking back on it now; Reg turned out to be their perfect little Death Eater," Sirius spat_

"_And how exactly does that help my situation?" Leila questioned._

"_Because you know that Harry won't turn his back on you; as far as brothers go I'd say you made off better than I did," Sirius smiled._

_Leila chuckled in response which made Sirius smile more._

_ "I knew a smile was in there somewhere," Sirius chuckled._

_She bit her lip trying to hide her smile; but that just made her smiled more. Sirius ruffled her hair with his hand so Leila chuckled _

_ "I know that you're always hearing how much you look like Lily; but just so you know, you have James' smile," Sirius said lightly._

_ "I don't remember them," Leila said sadly._

_ "I wouldn't expect you to. You were only a baby when they died," Sirius responded._

_ "The only thing I have to remember them by is the photograph album Hagrid gave me at the end of first year," Leila commented._

_ "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I suppose now will work just as well. I'll be right back," Sirius said._

_Sirius suddenly stood up and walked out of the room leaving Leila sitting on her bed a bit confused. She had no idea what he meant, but was surprised when the door opened moments later. Only this time, Ginny walked through the door. Ginny plopped onto her stomach on her bed, looking at Leila._

_ "You didn't miss much," Ginny commented._

_ "I didn't figure I would," Leila said._

_ "Are you okay?" Ginny questioned._

_ "I'm fine, Gin; just didn't feel like being down there with everyone," Leila sighed._

_ "So what have you been doing up here all alone?" Ginny asked._

_ "She hasn't been alone; she's been with me," Sirius said walking back into the room._

_Sirius walked over to Leila's bed holding a small wrapped parcel in his hands. He held it out for Leila to grab, which she took from his hands. She looked at him in confusion._

_ "Usually when you're given a present, you open it," Sirius chuckled._

_Ginny walked over to Leila's bed and sat down next to her as she slowly unwrapped the present. Underneath the wrappings was a small box. Leila looked up to Sirius, who nodded for her to continue opening the present. Carefully, she took the lid of the box and was surprised what she saw inside: a beautiful silver necklace with a delicate "L" pendant. She gently took the necklace out of the box and dangled it before her._

_ "It's beautiful," Ginny whispered._

"_This is the first present your dad ever gave your mom. Well technically, it's the first one Lily ever accepted. You know that your dad was sweet on your mom for a long time. He just didn't always have the right way of showing it; but she couldn't resist this present," Sirius commented._

_ "How did you get it?" Leila asked._

_ "That's a secret between Mundungus Fletcher and myself; a secret I intend to take to the grave with me," Sirius answered._

_ "Thank you, Sirius," Leila sniffled with a tear running down her cheek._

_Leila got off her bed and flung her arms tightly around Sirius' neck; embracing him in a hug. Several more tears slipped from her eyes as she hung onto Sirius. He sniffled, which caused Leila to look back at him. He wasn't crying, yet; but tears were shining in his eyes. Leila slowly released Harry's godfather and sat back on her bed._

_ "I miss them," Leila sniffled._

_ "I do too, Leila. I'm just sorry you never got the chance to know them. They would have been so proud of you," Sirius sighed._

_ "You think?" Leila asked._

_ "No, I know," Sirius smiled._

_ "Thanks again, Sirius," Leila said wiping away a tear._

_ "Anything for Prongs' little girl," Sirius responded._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Leila turned back to the index and was surprised to find three Sirius Blacks listed. She turned the pages to the first Sirius Black listed:

Sirius Black I (1845-1853) pure-blooded wizard, eldest son of Cygnus and Ella (nee Max) Black, and older brother of Phineas Nigellus, Elladora, and Isla. Sirius died when he was only eight years old of dragonpox.

So this Sirius had been related to Phineas Nigellus, the man in the portrait in her bedroom. He looked young and sickly in his picture. It was hard to believe that he died when he was only eight; but that was something else beside his name he had in common with her Sirius. Both had died rather young. Leila turned back to the index in hopes of finding the Sirius she had known. This time, she flipped through the pages in the book to the last Sirius listed:

Sirius Black III (1959-1996) pure-blooded wizard, eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, and older brother of Regulus.

The book didn't provide any other information on him besides his picture; but she supposed she should be thankful that he wasn't written-off or burned out of the book like the tapestry back in Grimmauld Place. Leila turned the page to find information on Sirius' younger brother:

Regulus Arcturus Black (1961-1979) pure-blooded…

Leila looked back at his name again: Regulus Arcturus Black. It couldn't possibly be what she was thinking.

**~*Flashback*~**

_Leila opened the locket to find a piece of parchment hidden inside. She unfolded the parchment and read aloud:_

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can_

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match_

_You will be mortal once more._

_~R.A.B_.

**~*End Flashback*~**

The idea seemed impossible and rather insane. Sirius had always said that his brother had been Voldemort's loyal follower until his death; but then again, Sirius didn't have the greatest relationship with his brother. It was possible. In order for someone to recognize the Horcrux for what it was they probably needed to know something about Dark magic. The message was addressed "To the Dark Lord." The only ones that called Voldemort that were those who followed him or in the very least approved of him and what he stood for. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Regulus was the elusive R.A.B. they had searched for upon discovering that the locket was a fake. But that still didn't explain what happened to the real Horcrux. If Regulus had taken the locket, what had he done with it? That was a piece of the puzzle Leila still hadn't figured out.

Staring at the wall with a puzzled expression on her face, she didn't even notice Draco standing in the entrance to the sitting room from his room. He crossed in front of the fireplace and sat on the sofa beside Leila. She uncomfortably shifted with the book still in her hands. Draco reached for the book and grabbed it from Leila. He opened the book and paged through it, while Leila focused on the wall straight ahead. She was unsure of how to handle the situation; but Draco broke the silence.

"Mother must have been looking at this," Draco said softly. "Anyone specific you were looking at?"

Leila grabbed the book back from Draco and opened again to Sirius' page before handing it back to him without speaking a word.

"Mother's cousin, Sirius," Draco spoke.

"I was surprised to even see him in there seeing as his mother blasted him off the Black family tapestry," Leila commented.

"Mother gets a bit sentimental about him sometimes," Draco said.

"She didn't even know him," Leila scoffed.

"Actually, Mother and Sirius were close when they were younger; before they went to Hogwarts," Draco added.

She didn't respond to Draco's comment. Instead she stood up to walk back to her room, when Draco weakly grabbed her arm. Leila moved to push his hand from her arm when she made eye contact with him. Those eyes, she couldn't resist those eyes no matter how hard she tried.

"I have something I want to give you," Draco said.

Leila opened her hand near Draco but he shook his head and patted the sofa. Rather reluctantly, Leila sat back down on the sofa as Draco fumbled to get something out of his jacket pocket. Leila looked at him with slight unease.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to pull my wand out on you. My mother has it," Draco commented.

"They don't even trust you with your own wand," Leila muttered.

"There's that sense of humor of yours; but no, they didn't trust you not to find it," Draco responded.

"Of course," Leila sighed.

"The Dark Lord knows you're a bright witch," Draco said.

"Just not bright enough," Leila sighed.

"Close your eyes," Draco said changing the subject.

"What?" Leila questioned.

"Close your eyes….please," Draco said tacking on the please.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes lightly. Draco grabbed her hand and her first instinct was to pull away; but she stopped fighting him when she realized that he was pressing something into her hand. He released her hand and told her to open her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found a necklace in her hand. Not just any necklace, but her mother's necklace. Leila stared at him in disbelief wondering how he possibly could have gotten it.

"How did you get this?" Leila asked.

"I'd rather not say," Draco said.

"This really means a lot to me," Leila said.

"It belonged to you and I thought you should have it back," Draco shrugged.

"Thank you, Draco," Leila whispered.

Leila reached for his hand and squeezed it. When she did so, she locked eyes with him once again. Damnit, she really shouldn't have done that; but she couldn't help herself. Something about his eyes made her feel safe.

"Leila, about last night…" Draco began.

"Draco, please don't," Leila pleaded.

"You risked your life for me," Draco responded.

"No, I was keeping a promise. When I broke up with you, I did it to keep you safe. You were about to die, what else what I supposed to do?" Leila retorted.

Draco reached for her hand once more and pressed something cold and metallic into her hand.

"I gave this to you. I want you to have it back," Draco said.

Leila looked down at her hand to find Draco's Slytherin ring that had once been attached to her necklace in her hand. Leila shook her head in attempts to refuse him. She didn't want his ring. She couldn't handle this right now. She may still have feelings for Draco, but she had never ended things with Fred. Besides, she wasn't sure that she would choose Draco over Fred. She and Draco fought all the time and his family hated her; well, at least they used to.

"Draco, I can't accept this," Leila whispered.

"Why not? I think last night proves you still love me," Draco scoffed.

"It's not about that," Leila sighed.

"Then what is it about? Are you mad at me for something?" Draco questioned.

"I'm just done; done with love," Leila sighed.

"You're serious?" Draco asked.

"I am," Leila said.

Draco looked at Leila for a moment before looking to the fireplace.

"The Leila I know wouldn't give up so easily," Draco said.

"I haven't been that Leila since the night on the Astronomy Tower," Leila retorted.

"I didn't want things to end like that," Draco sighed.

"But it's how they did end Draco. Your insecurity was at its best that night," Leila argued.

"Insecurity? You would have done the same thing if you had been in my position," Draco furthered.

"No, I never would have betrayed you or anyone else for that matter. I loved you so much, Draco; but you gave up on us," Leila added.

"I gave up on us? You broke up with me, in case you've forgotten, and that somehow translates that I gave up on us?" Draco hissed jumping to his feet.

"You gave up on us when I told you that I knew you had been branded as a Death Eater, maybe even before and you know that's the truth," Leila argued.

Leila stood up and stomped away from Draco. She was livid. She walked over to the wall which was covered from floor to ceiling in books. She toyed with one of the books on the shelf, sliding it in and out of its place.

"And there's your brilliant solution to everything: to walk away," Draco sneered.

"Truth is, it keeps me from saying stupid things to you," Leila hissed.

"You want to talk truth Leila? Let's tell the truth: you gave up on me. You didn't have any faith in me that I could do the right thing," Draco said.

"Because clearly you did the right thing," Leila scoffed.

"Or maybe you just didn't care. You didn't care because the whole time we were together was one big act for you to feed information to Dumbledore," Draco raged.

"If I never cared, then why did I keep everything you told me from Dumbledore, from Harry, and from every damn person? Even when Parkinson outed us I never outed you. Never!" Leila shouted.

She grasped a book firmly in her hand.

"You said that things were different with me," Leila yelled.

The book that was in her hand she threw at Draco.

"You said we were meant to be together," Leila raged.

Another book flung toward Draco.

"You said you loved me!" Leila hissed.

Three more books flew toward Draco.

"I wish you never had said any of it, because you didn't mean a single word you said. Clearly, I was the only one with my entire heart into our relationship!" Leila shouted on the verge of tears.

Draco walked over to the place where Leila stood with a sneer on his face. Once he reached where she was he grabbed her hands from the bookshelf so that she couldn't grab anymore more books, keeping her hands locked in his. He purposely towered over her looking coldly into her emerald eyes.

"My heart wasn't in it? I let you in last year, even though I knew it could jeopardize my mission. I asked you to come with me so that I could keep you safe. I kept my mouth shut so far on your fling with Weasley because I know how badly I hurt you. I pleaded to the Dark Lord and even took a few curses to keep you out of the dungeon. The list goes on Leila. Even after we broke up, it seems like everything I do is for you," Draco hissed.

Leila bit back a response and looked to Draco with tears shining in her eyes.

"Fine, if that's how things are going to be," Draco responded.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Leila sniffled.

"Just not sorry enough," Draco scoffed.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"I think we should both go to bed before you start round two," Draco said.

Leila slowly nodded her head in agreement as Draco released her hands. She watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before he walked away. He walked into his room and shut the door. If she would have known that they'd have gotten into such a big fight over something as stupid as a ring, she never would have opened her mouth. Draco was the only one watching out for her and now she probably just drove him away. Speaking of the ring, Leila walked back over to the sofa to find her mother's necklace and Draco's ring carelessly strewn on the floor. She picked both pieces of jewelry up, clutching them both tightly with tears streaming down her face.

Draco wouldn't understand. She loved them both; but it wasn't fair to either of them to give part of her heart. Either way she was going to be left with a slew of what-ifs. It was just easier if she stayed away from love. Maybe Voldemort was actually right about something. Love only seemed to complicate matters because either way she was hurting one of them. Either way she was causing her own heart pain by breaking another's. If she couldn't give her heart to both without repercussions, she wouldn't give it to either. She'd let them take what they already had of her heart, but the rest she would hold onto, careful not to let it be torn further. Love seemed to tear her apart and Voldemort knew it to be her weakness. Leila walked to Draco's door and was about to knock on it to return his ring, but she thought better. Instead she walked back to her room and pulled the music box Fred had given her out of her beaded bag. She twisted the key to the box and that haunting melody began to play. She lifted the lid to the box and placed Draco's ring and her mother's necklace inside. Making the music box a tribute to everything she had lost to this damn war: Fred, her parents, Sirius, and more-than-likely Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Two weeks had gone by since Leila and Draco's fight and the final week of August was upon them. Things with Draco over these two weeks had been nothing short of awkward. She would wake every morning for breakfast and find Draco already eating. He would tell her if there was any news on her brother and then quickly leave the room. That was about the only time she saw him unless she was in the sitting room. Then he would bolt straight for his bedroom making no contact with her. She knew she deserved the coldness after the way she treated him; but it was better this way. Cutting herself off from him and giving him no hope was for the best. A future wasn't exactly something realistic at this point in her life. So instead of thinking of the future, she dwelt on the past.

This time last year she was in the comforts of the Burrow. She was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Hermione whom she wasn't friends with a year ago. They had spent their lazy summer days playing Quidditch and preparing for Hogwarts. Hogwarts seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, she was held captive at Malfoy Manor surrounded by people who had little to no concern for her. She felt like she was a puppet at Voldemort's expense. She knew he was going to use and manipulate her to try and bring down Harry; and if that second prophecy was true, Voldemort was likely to succeed.

Leila walked over to the vanity to reach for her beaded bag. She rummaged inside the bag and pulled out the photograph album of her parents that Hagrid had given her. She sat on the armchair in her room and flipped through the pages. It seemed like she had been looking at these pictures a lot lately. They reminded her of what could have been. A single tear slipped from Leila's eye when a knock came at the door. She didn't respond to the knock, but the door opened anyways. Draco's mother walked into the room. Narcissa's posture was stiff and her expression seemed emotionless. Leila watched as the older woman walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door.

"I suggest that you freshen up. I'll put some clothes out for you to change into," Narcissa said.

"Why?" Leila questioned.

"Being raised my muggles is no excuse for your lack of manners and respect. You'll do as you're told," Narcissa said sternly.

"That's all I seem to be doing these weeks," Leila muttered.

"You'll need to learn to stop muttering; it's not proper," Narcissa commented.

Leila looked at Draco's mother in disbelief. What was the woman trying to get at? Narcissa stopped looking through the wardrobe and turned to look at Leila. The expression on the older woman's face was easily recognizable, she meant business. Draco must have inherited this look from his mother, because she had seen it on him many times and knew what was required of her to make the look disappear. Leila sighed and walked over to the bathroom which adjoined her room as Narcissa turned her attention back to the clothing in the wardrobe.

Slowly, she shut the bathroom door and leaned up against it, running her fingers through her greasy hair. Personal hygiene wasn't on her list of priorities since she had been captured. She still bathed and such, but just not as regularly as she once had. She had no one to impress and the only reason to bathe was for her own benefit. Tip-toeing across the cold bathroom tile she made her way to the bathtub and turned the knobs. Water splashed into the tub as Leila placed her hand under the running water to find the right temperature. She placed the plug in the drain and walked back over to the door. Opening it slightly, she noticed that Narcissa was still pairing clothes out in the wardrobe. The older woman's actions confused her, but Leila walked back over to the tub and slipped in when it was full.

When Leila was done bathing she dressed in an emerald silk bathrobe and walked back into her bedroom. On her bed Narcissa had laid out a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, green cardigan, and black high heel pumps. Leila picked up a shoe and scoffed. There was no way she would ever wear these shoes, they just weren't sensible. Most of the wardrobe wasn't sensible to Leila. These clothes were far too grown-up for her. Why Narcissa expected her to wear them was beyond her; but she didn't need to be on her bad side so Leila changed into the clothes laid out for her. Once she was in the clothes, but not the shoes, she ran her fingers through her wet hair and decided to French-braid it. She pulled her hair into one plait going down her back before examining herself in the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked foreign to her, almost unrecognizable. Even though the clothes almost clung to her body, she could tell that she had lost weight since she had arrived. Another knock came on the door and Leila turned as Narcissa walked back in the room.

"Much more presentable," Narcissa commented.

"Thanks, I think," Leila said.

"Your sarcasm isn't needed," Narcissa reprimanded.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

Narcissa looked at her pointedly, so Leila apologized again and slightly hung her head. The older woman handed Leila the heels which still lay on her bed and Leila carefully stepped into the shoes. Leila had never worn heels before, always opting for flats when she dressed up. Narcissa offered a slight smile before ushering Leila into the sitting room.

"Come, Draco," Narcissa said lightly.

"Yes Mother," Draco called from his room.

Draco stepped out of his room adjusting his tie. He didn't even look at Leila, only his mother. Leila stood in her spot beside Draco's mother in confusion. Why did she have to get all dressed up and what did Draco and his mother have to do with it? Narcissa pulled her wand out of her pocket causing Leila to immediately back away. Her wand was pointed at the door as she muttered some spells. Draco walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for his mother to step through. His mother had raised him with some manners even if he didn't always make use of them. Narcissa stepped over the threshold while Draco stayed in place holding the door. Leila looked to him but he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Follow me, Leila," Narcissa commanded.

"I—I don't…" Leila began.

She wasn't sure if she should follow. What if this was another one of Voldemort's traps? What if Death Eaters were downstairs waiting for her like last time? Many what-ifs plagued her mind as Narcissa looked to her.

"It's not a trap," Draco whispered.

"How—how did you know?" Leila asked.

"Just did," Draco shrugged.

Leila looked to Draco once more but his focus was on his mother. She sighed and somewhat hesitantly crossed the threshold into the dimly lit corridor. Narcissa began to walk down the corridor as Draco closed the door behind him. He gently pushed Leila forward to follow his mother. Leila walked slowly down the corridor, partly because she was hesitant to do so and partly because she wasn't used to walking in the heels. Leila felt like she was being moved by a security team, Narcissa in the lead and Draco bringing up the rear. They went down several flights of stairs when Narcissa led them to a section of the Manor Leila had never visited before. Mrs. Malfoy reached for a door, but stopped and turned to Leila.

"This stays between us," Narcissa said.

She nodded her head in confusion as Draco's mother opened the door. From what Leila could see behind Narcissa, the room appeared to be some sort of sitting room. Crossing the threshold into the room she felt a pair of arms fling around her. She stiffened at the embrace and looked to find the person hugging her was Daphne Greengrass.

"I've missed you," Daphne whispered.

Leila's thoughts flashed back to her tumultuous relationship over the past year with Daphne. Daphne had thought she was sneaking around with Theodore Nott when in reality she had been sneaking around with Draco. Because of this, Daphne had cut Leila out of her life. Her once best friend became her tormenter. They had gotten into fights, causing Leila to even give-up on their friendship. When Daphne found out that Leila was actually dating Draco, she had attempted to repair the broken friendship, but Leila didn't want anything to do with her. Gently pushing Daphne off herself she backed away and looked to her former best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Leila asked.

"Narcissa invited Mother, Astoria, and I for tea," Daphne responded.

"Tea at a time like this?" Leila scoffed.

"Mother arranged this for you. At least pretend to be grateful," Draco whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down Leila's spine at Draco's words but he quickly walked past her and moved for a chair at one of two tables in the room. Narcissa and Camilla Greengrass were seated at one table, while Draco sat beside Astoria Greengrass. Before he sat, Astoria stood up to greet him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Leila's stomach dropped at Daphne's sister's actions. She wasn't sure what this feeling was in the pit of her stomach; but she didn't like it. The way Astoria eyed him up bothered her. She really shouldn't care, she had told Draco that there was no hope for them; but this still bothered her.

"Leila," Daphne said interrupting her thoughts.

"Whatever this is, it doesn't change things," Leila said.

"No, but I was hoping we could get past them. This can't be easy for you," Daphne sighed.

"What would you know about what I'm going through?" Leila hissed.

"You're right, I don't know; but I…" Daphne began.

"Let's just drink some tea and get this over with," Leila sighed.

Daphne sighed and walked to take an empty seat at the table beside Astoria. Leila grudgingly followed to the table sitting between Daphne and Draco.

"Potter," Astoria greeted.

"Greengrass," Leila retorted.

Astoria pursed her lips and slightly narrowed her eyes at Leila before turning toward Draco. Leila rolled her eyes and reached for a cup of tea. She put two spoonfuls of sugar in her tea and stirred it attempting to ignore Astoria's malicious attempts of flirting with Draco. Draco was rather quiet but he wasn't completely ignoring the younger girl either. Leila rolled her eyes again and turned to Daphne who was sipping her tea. Things hadn't always been at odds with Daphne; she remembered when she first met Daphne.

**~*Flashback to Opening Feast 1****st**** year*~**

_Eleven year old Leila stood up from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The Slytherin prefect, Gemma Farley, was shouting directions for the first years to follow her so they could make their way to the Slytherin common room. Leila looked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sat. For the first time in their lives they were about to be separated and that scared her. For the first eleven years of her life, at least what she could remember of it, she had never spent a night without him. If she had a nightmare, Harry was there to make her feel better. If she was sick, Harry was there. If she…well, Harry had always been there. Draco Malfoy grabbed her arm._

_ "Come on, Leila," Draco said._

_ "Let go of me," Leila said shoving his hand off her arm._

_ "We need to follow our prefect. We can't lose House points our first night because we got lost," Draco responded._

_ "I'm not going with you," Leila muttered._

_ "Draco, leave her alone," a blonde girl who was also just sorted into Slytherin said._

_ "What's it to you, Greengrass?" Draco questioned._

_The girl Draco had called Greengrass rolled her eyes at Draco while she placed her hands on her hips. _

_ "We're not finished here, Leila," Draco said._

_Leila breathed a sigh of relief as Draco walked away with other first year Slytherin boys. She turned once more toward the Gryffindor table searching for her brother. Timidly, she waved at him and he waved back before following Ron Weasley and his older brother toward the exit of the Great Hall. Leila sighed and turned to find Gemma Farley; but the Slytherin prefect had already left. She began to panic when the girl who had saved her from Malfoy waved at her from a bit farther down the Slytherin table. Considering she didn't have many viable options, Leila walked toward the girl she knew as Greengrass._

_ "Gemma already left with the other first years, but my cousin Ursula is a fifth year in our House and she said she'd bring us to the common room," the blonde girl said._

_ "Thanks, erm—"Leila began._

_ "I'm Daphne Greengrass," Daphne chuckled._

_ "I'm Leila Potter," Leila said._

_ "I know who you are. Everyone knows about you and your brother," Daphne said._

_ "Erm—well, thanks for saving me from Malfoy," Leila said._

_ "Draco's really not so bad once you get to know him," Daphne smiled._

_ "Well, I don't want to get to know him," Leila groaned._

_Daphne chuckled and her cousin Ursula led them down to the Slytherin dungeons for Leila's first night away from her brother._

**~*End Flashback*~**

The four teenagers sat in silence drinking their tea, while Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Greengrass chatted. Leila found the whole situation to be awkward, but she wasn't exactly in the position to be making demands. She had to do whatever was required of her and if this meant surviving tea with Daphne and her sister, then that's what she was going to do. Narcissa noted the lack of conversation with them and suggested that Draco escort the girls upstairs. Draco nodded his head and complied with his mother's wish. Astoria and Daphne stood up to go, but Leila stayed seated. Draco looked at her and Leila met his icy eyes, but his eyes quickly diverted when his hand reached for her arm.

"Come on, Leila," Draco said.

"Let go of me," Leila hissed attempting to shove his hand from her arm.

"The sooner you come the sooner I'll let you go," Draco whispered for her to hear.

"Fine," Leila sneered.

Leila stood up as Draco escorted her from the sitting room and headed for the stairs. Astoria and Daphne trailed close behind Draco and Leila up the stairs and through the corridors. Once Draco opened the door to his suite, Leila stomped off to her room; but because she wasn't used to the heels, she tripped over the rug and fell to the floor. Leila could hear snickers as she roughly took the shoes off her feet and threw them, muttering obscenities.

"Graceful, Potter," Astoria snickered.

Leila narrowed her eyes at Astoria before she stood back up and walked barefoot to her room. She shut the door behind her and flung herself onto her bed. Really, this was becoming quite routine; but considering she was in confinement she wasn't offered much else to do. The bedroom door swung open, but Leila made no attempt to rid herself of whoever it was because she couldn't exactly stop him or her. The person lightly sat on the bed next to a sprawled-out Leila.

"It's hard to believe that this time next week we'll be in our final year at Hogwarts," Daphne said lightly.

"Hogwarts, as if I'll ever see the place again," Leila scoffed.

"Haven't you heard? Attendance is mandatory for anyone with magical heritage," Daphne commented.

"There's only one problem with that; I'm being held captive! Not exactly Hogwarts bound, now am I?" Leila said.

"Things could be worse, Leila," Daphne sighed.

"How could things be any worse? I'm separated from the only true family I have, my brother whom your precious Dark Lord wants to kill. I'm being held against my will and there's a damn second prophecy that says I'm supposed to betray my brother! I really can't sink much lower," Leila shouted.

"Maybe if you'd stop wallowing in self-pity and accepted things for what they were," Daphne retorted.

"Accept things? What kind of bloody nonsense is that?" Leila hissed.

"You're still alive, Leila; and you're being cared for. Sure the situation isn't ideal, but Draco and his mother risk a lot for you," Daphne said.

"They just don't want to be indebted to me because I risked my life for his," Leila said.

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Leila retorted.

Leila got off her bed and walked over to the door and looked out into the sitting room. Draco was sitting on the sofa with his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa and his head on his hand. Astoria was seated right next to him attempting to draw him into another conversation. Daphne's little sister was almost as pathetic as Pansy Parkinson.

"Your sister still has a thing for him?" Leila questioned.

"I can tell her to back-off, if you'd like," Daphne said.

"No. He's at perfect liberty to do as he likes. I made it clear to him that he and I were done for good," Leila said.

"You still love him, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"If I recall correctly, end of last year you told me that one doesn't forget their first love. That's all he is to me, my first love. We had our time and we're through. That's all," Leila lied.

"You can try and fool me, but you can't fool your own heart," Daphne said.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone. Like I told Draco, I'm just done with love," Leila sighed.

"Is that really what you want, Leila?" Daphne furthered.

"It doesn't really matter what I want, now does it?" Leila scoffed.

She gently closed the door and walked to the window. Carefully, she maneuvered to sit on the window seat so that she could look out onto the outside world. Daphne walked over and sat beside her on the window seat.

"Are we ever going to be normal again?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think anything is going to be normal again. Too much has changed," Leila answered.

"Things are supposed to change," Daphne responded.

Leila simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed. The two girls sat in silence until a knock came at the door. Mrs. Malfoy opened the door and told Daphne that it was time for her to leave. The former friends stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

"It was good to see you Leila," Daphne said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree since my only company consists of Draco," Leila sighed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded so much last year," Daphne chuckled.

"That's not even funny," Leila retorted.

"Looking back on it, you and Draco seem so obvious. I still can't believe that I couldn't see that it was him you were snogging last year," Daphne sighed.

"That's because you let Parkinson get to you," Leila responded.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened last year," Daphne said.

"I know," Leila sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," Daphne smiled.

"I'll be here," Leila shrugged.

Daphne moved to hug Leila, but she backed away with her hands up.

"Too soon?" Daphne asked.

Leila nodded her head in response. Daphne sighed and waved as she walked out of the room. Leila followed to watch Daphne leave. Daphne followed Draco and Astoria out of the room, leaving Leila alone. She walked back into her room and sat on the armchair she had occupied earlier. Reaching once more for the photograph album of her parents, she carefully flipped through the pages. Her conversation with Daphne got her thinking. She really didn't need to completely isolate herself. If she wanted to stay somewhat sane, she did need the company and as she had pointed out to Daphne, Draco was her main source of companionship. As much as she hated to admit it, she really needed a friend. She determined that once Draco came back, she was going to apologize for that night to hopefully salvage something of what they were. The door to sitting room clicked and Leila knew Draco to be back.

Setting down the photograph album, she slowly walked into the sitting room. She found Draco sitting on the sofa gazing at the fire. Leila knew that he was thinking about something that was weighing on his mind. She knew the little things about him that most people overlooked. She knew that he habitually raked his fingers through his hair when he was nervous or anxious. She knew that he pinched the bridge of his nose when he was frustrated to keep him from saying what he really wanted to say. She also knew that she usually brought out these habits in him. Leila walked closer to him and carefully sat on the armchair beside the sofa. Draco didn't even make notice of her presence, so Leila cleared her throat. He slightly turned his head and looked to her before returning his gaze to the fire.

"So you and Astoria?" Leila asked.

"Why are you jealous?" Draco questioned.

"No, I do suppose she'd make a nice pureblood wife for you…" Leila began.

"I don't want to fight right now, Leila," Draco sighed.

"Well, I didn't intend to fight with you when I came out here," Leila said.

"Why did you come out here then?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Leila muttered.

"For what?" Draco questioned.

"That night, the night we fought. Well, the last time we fought," Leila sighed.

"We always fight, Leila," Draco said.

"I know; but I got carried away that night. I said some hurtful things and I'm sorry," Leila apologized.

"What's done is done," Draco shrugged.

"I know, but I was acting like a complete nutter that night and…" Leila began.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Leila. You don't have to drag this out any further," Draco interrupted.

"But you seem like you're mad," Leila said.

"You asked me to leave you alone. I'm just doing as you asked," Draco sighed.

"That's all?" Leila asked.

"That's all; like I said before, what's done is done. Just remember that, will you?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Leila questioned.

"Good night, Leila," Draco said.

"What did you do now?" Leila furthered.

"Always quick to assume the worst of me," Draco said shaking his head.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Leila asked.

"I'll see you in the morning, Leila," Draco responded.

Draco stood-up and walked for his bedroom. He turned back to look at Leila once before he closed the door to his room. Leila sighed, wondering just how much longer she had to do this. How long before Voldemort had enough of her and had her killed? She turned to the table and saw that dinner was on the table untouched. She couldn't possibly eat anything, so she stayed in the chair gazing at the fire.

**Meanwhile, downstairs….**

Severus Snape paced downstairs. He had to meet the Dark Lord because he had a request of sorts. But the tricky part was convincing the Dark Lord that this would fit into his plan perfectly; that this would improve his plan. If anyone could convince the Dark Lord to fulfill this request it would be him. He was in the Dark Lord's good graces, farther than any of the other Death Eaters. Severus took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to meet the Dark Lord. Snape bowed when he was before the Dark Lord.

"Severus, I must confess I'm surprised to see you tonight. I would have figured you'd be taking care of the disgrace that is Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

"I'm honored that you named me Headmaster, My Lord," Severus bowed.

"There is no one better for the job, except maybe myself; but I have other things I must take care of," the Dark Lord said.

"How are those new plans forming?" Snape asked.

"United they stood; but divided they will fall. Once Potter hears the news he will refuse to stand beside his sister. Their relationship will be practically beyond repair; yet Potter can't refuse to play the role of hero," the Dark Lord said.

"My Lord, once this new information becomes available; wouldn't it be prudent to move the girl?" Snape asked.

"I'm not following you, Severus," the Dark Lord said.

"Once this becomes public, Potter will surely know the whereabouts of his sister. Why not add insult to injury by leading him to believe she's here, when the girl actually isn't here," Snape said.

"And what are you suggesting?" the Dark Lord asked.

"The Potter girl returns to Hogwarts for her final year, the last place her brother will expect her to be. He knows she's at your disposal," Snape suggested.

"So she is," the Dark Lord said.

"He may be an idiot like his father, but even Potter wouldn't dare return to Hogwarts. He would…" Snape began.

"Potter will come here," the Dark Lord smirked.

"And you know how well Lucius protects things. It makes more sense for the girl to not be here," Snape furthered.

"Lucius has proved to be rather useless as of late," the Dark Lord thought aloud.

"Not to mention the regulation which we're now enforcing that all with magical blood are mandated to attend Hogwarts," Snape added.

"Why this push, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I'm simply disgusted with how Potter has managed to somehow slip by over the years by no more than a hair. I'm just trying to ensure that this time he can't," Snape drawled.

Snape made sure that his mind was protected against the Dark Lord as he thought of the real reason for his request. _Lily._ Leila reminded him of Lily. He needed to make sure that she was safe. Maybe by keeping her safe, Lily could forgive him. Of course certain provisions would have to be made if the girl were to return to Hogwarts. She would need to be in constant companion of someone chosen by the Dark Lord to make sure she wasn't sneaking off. There would need to be guards around the grounds making sure that she couldn't escape, even though it would be near impossible with the already beefed-up security. The curriculum would have to be slightly altered for her until she could be trusted with a wand. He knew Leila's confidence to be next to nothing and it was only too soon before the girl lost her spirit and gave in. While the whole situation seemed rather improbable and unlikely, he still needed to try. For Lily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Today was August 31st, a day normally spent in hasty preparation for the upcoming school year; but Leila found herself sitting at the breakfast table in the sitting room alone waiting for Draco. While things between them weren't exactly great, they were at least tolerable. The past week had brought about civil conversations, but nothing substantial and nothing heart-felt as things had been once-upon-a-time. Leila fidgeted with the napkin on her lap when Draco walked into the room looking rather pale and as if his thoughts were someplace else completely. He joined her at the breakfast table but remained quiet until Leila broke the silence.

"Any news on Harry?" Leila asked.

"Not as far as I've heard," Draco answered.

"I suppose sometimes no news is better than bad news," Leila sighed.

Draco nodded his head and reached for a muffin. Leila sighed and began to eat her breakfast in silence. When Draco had finished eating he set his napkin on the table and looked to Leila.

"We have business to attend to today," Draco said.

"Business, what kind of business?" Leila questioned.

"I suggest you wear something from the wardrobe of clothes Mother got for you," Draco commented.

"More tea?" Leila whined.

"No, we're going out," Draco responded.

"Out? That's bloody likely," Leila muttered.

"Like I said, we have some business that needs attending to," Draco said.

He abruptly stood up and walked to his room. Leila could tell that something was weighing on Draco's mind; but she had no idea what that could possibly be. He didn't really disclose personal information to her anymore; but even when they had been dating he hadn't always been willing to tell her his thoughts. She sighed and set her napkin back down on the table before she walked back to her room. Gently, she closed the door and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door, she stared at the expensive clothing inside. She knew that if the situation was normal, she would fight Draco on having to do what he wanted. But that was before. Before she had been held captive. Now, that spark was no longer in her. She didn't see the harm in doing as Draco asked, especially if it meant staying alive. That fire that had once been in her was seemingly dying. Her perspective on things had changed. It was no longer about what she wanted, it was about staying alive.

Leila carefully examined the clothes before her noting that there wasn't a pair of pants available to her. She wanted nothing more than to wear a pair of her Muggle jeans today, but she wasn't going to fight it. Instead, she picked out a grey plaid pencil skirt and paired it with a green sweater. Luckily, there were several pairs of flats in the wardrobe; at least the fact that her feet would be comfortable could console her. She grabbed a silver pair of flats before quickly wiggling out of her clothes and into the rather stiff clothing she had picked out. She left her long hair down, running her fingers through it as she examined her appearance once more in the mirror. She deemed herself acceptable for the unknown occasion before she walked back out into the sitting room. Draco was sitting on the sofa and a surprised look overcame his face when he saw Leila re-enter the sitting room.

"I—I didn't expect you to actually get ready," Draco commented.

"Well, I did. So what's so bloody important?" Leila questioned.

"We should go downstairs then. They're probably already waiting," Draco said.

"Who's waiting?" Leila asked worriedly.

"The Dark Lord isn't down there, if that's what you're wondering," Draco responded.

She nodded her head. It wasn't that she found Voldemort more terrifying the longer she was held captive; it was the fact that his ideas were starting to make some sense to her that scared her. No, it wasn't the blood purity issue that she agreed with; but the way he criticized love that somewhat intrigued her. Yes, she knew that love was the ultimate reason that she was still alive today; but being in love seemed pointless. What was the point in trusting someone to that extent only to have your heart shattered by betrayal? What was the point of any of it? Leila suddenly looked back up to find Draco gaze focused on hers.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his wand. He aimed it at the door and muttered the word for the ward to come down. He opened the door and held it for Leila to walk through. Once they were in the corridor, Leila followed Draco. She silently followed him as he led her downstairs. Waiting for them downstairs were Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Snape. Bellatrix sneered at Leila causing her to freeze in place. Draco noticed Leila's apprehensiveness and offered her a reassuring nod, which did nothing to soothe Leila's nerves. Almost every time she had been in the same place as Bellatrix, she had been cursed. She remembered Greyback, especially from that night on the Astronomy Tower. Bellatrix began to circle around her so she stepped closer to Draco for some comfort. Bellatrix shoved her face right in front of Leila's causing Leila to instantly jump back. Bellatrix began to laugh as Snape walked over and pushed the older woman away from Leila.

"We were just having some fun," Bellatrix smirked.

"Now isn't the time," Snape drawled.

"I still don't see why we have to do this," Bellatrix scoffed.

"This is what the Dark Lord has ordered Bella. Are you really going to defy your master?" Snape questioned.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it, Snape. I said I don't understand why," Bellatrix sneered back.

"Who are we to question the Dark Lord's wishes?" Snape furthered.

"Let's get this over with then," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

Bellatrix walked out of room, but Greyback was the only one to follow after her. Leila took a deep breath, thankful that Draco's crazy aunt was no longer in the room. Narcissa handed her a black cloak which she swung over her shoulders and tied, making sure that it would stay in place. Apparently, they were going out, but Leila couldn't figure out where they were going. However, she did have quite the escort services. She was used to being surrounded by the Wizarding world's best Aurors, not the Dark Lord's best.

"We have a tight schedule to keep," Bellatrix hissed, poking her head back into the room.

"Draco, you understand what needs to be done?" Snape drawled.

"Yes, sir," Draco muttered.

Narcissa didn't reprimand her son for his lack of manners, which surprised Leila; whatever was about to happen must be big for Draco not to get reprimanded. Draco placed his hand on Leila's back and ushered her outside. Once they were out of the manor, Draco removed his hand from Leila's back. Outside, the rain gently poured and Leila lifted her face up to it. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the rain. They walked down the walkway and came up to the gate. It didn't swing open for them, meaning that there must be some sort of wards surrounding it. Draco took hold of Leila's arm with his left hand and flicked his wand with his right. They quickly passed through the gate; but Leila could hear the metal creaking as the gate once more became solid.

"Don't let go," Draco whispered.

"You're the one holding on to my arm," Leila muttered.

"Leila, I'm serious, we're going to Apparate. You could…" Draco began.

"Get splinched, I know," Leila said.

"Just stay close to me and you won't get hurt," Draco said.

"Where are we going?" Leila questioned.

"You'll see," Draco sighed.

Leila looked before her to see Narcissa, Greyback, and Snape disapparate away. Bellatrix turned to them and narrowed her eyes at Leila. She then walked over before roughly grabbing Leila's arm.

"Wouldn't want the itty baby getting lost, now would we?" Bellatrix sneered.

"I can handle this," Draco muttered.

"I'll take it from here Draco," Bellatrix said.

Rather reluctantly Draco released Leila's arm. Panic began to run through Leila's body as she looked to Draco. No matter what the status of their relationship was, she felt far more comfortable with him. At least with Draco, she knew he cared no matter how hard he tried to show otherwise. Leila looked for him to make eye contact with her and when he looked to her, his expression read that she was going to be fine. Before she question him further Leila felt like she was being pressed hard from all directions and that she couldn't breathe. When the feeling finally subsided, her eyes were tightly closed and her free hand went to her ears. Every time she apparated her ears hurt, reminding her of the terrible ear infections she had as a child under the Dursleys care. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to calm herself down from feeling like she was going to vomit.

"I can take her now Auntie Bella," Draco said.

"Don't mess this up, Draco. The Dark Lord can only tolerate so much failure," Bellatrix hissed.

Leila felt Draco grab her free arm as Bellatrix released her other. She heard Bellatrix's heels click a few steps before stopping. Still feeling like she was going to vomit, Leila rested her head against whom she assumed to be Draco. As she did so, she could feel him stiffen.

"Leila?' Draco whispered.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm going to vomit," Leila muttered.

"Just slowly open your eyes," Draco said.

She did as she was told, peeling her eyes open slowly. Her eyes focused on the building in front of her: Borgin and Burkes. She gasped at the sight, realizing that she was.

"I don't expect you to recognize where we are, but you will soon," Draco said.

"We're in Knockturn Alley," Leila whispered.

"Have you been here before?" Draco asked.

"Only once," Leila muttered.

"When?" Draco questioned.

Almost one year ago as she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had followed Draco and Narcissa here from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. The four of them hid under the Invisibility Cloak before climbing to the rooftop as Draco and the Death Eaters were in the Dark shop. At the time Ron had joked that Draco was simply a creepy bloke browsing for furniture. Yet Harry had been spot on about Draco being a Death Eater from that very moment. Draco looked to Leila for an answer but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Draco, we need to get moving," Narcissa called to her son.

Leila turned around to see that more Death Eaters had joined their small group. At least another dozen people had joined their ranks. She instinctively backed up and into Draco in fear. To be honest, Leila was terrified that something bad was going to happen.

"They're not going to harm you. Well, unless you decide to run off. Then they've been ordered to hex you," Draco said.

"That's easy for you to say," Leila muttered.

"Just stay beside me," Draco responded.

She looked to Draco's eyes for comfort. This was without a doubt, proof that she never had been the braver twin. What was she scared of? Being surrounded by Death Eaters? It's not like this was the first time this had happened, but she wanted nothing more than to feel safe. Draco's gaze locked with hers as he gently placed his hand on her back to lead her down the alley. As the group began to walk, Leila and Draco were circled by the Death Eaters. This was probably the tightest security detail she had up to this point. She could barely see where they were moving; mostly what she saw was long black swishing cloaks. Down the cobbled and windy streets of the alley they went. It was almost hard to tell the difference when they finally walked into Diagon Alley. The place that had once sparkled so vividly in her memory was just as drear as Knockturn Alley. The alley had once been full of magic and now the place was gloomy and dark. Leila looked down the alley and spotted Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The place was closed, but her thoughts immediately turned to Fred. Merlin, she missed that boy. She missed his laugh and smile. She missed the way that he could make her laugh no matter how she was feeling. She missed….Leila was suddenly brought back to reality when Draco took her left hand in his right hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't give them a reason to hex you," Draco whispered.

Leila tried to remove her hand from Draco's but he wouldn't release hers.

"Let go," Leila hissed.

But Draco still wouldn't let go of her hand. Instead, he took a few steps down the cobbled road, dragging Leila behind him. Reluctantly, Leila caught up right to Draco's side with her hand still in his.

"Hem. Hem." A familiar voice echoed.

Leila instantly tensed up as Draco's hand tightened on hers. It couldn't really be who she thought it was, could it? Last time she had seen the person to whom the voice belonged was fifth year. Memories of the person instantly flooded through her head.

**~*Flashback to 5****th**** year*~**

_Leila sat in the putrid pink office that belonged to Professor Umbridge, High Inquisitor, or toad-woman; depending on who you talked to. Umbridge sat across the desk from her with a sickly sweet smile on her face; but Leila knew that woman was anything but pleased with her. Umbridge was a rule enforcer and Leila had broken one of the nasty woman's decrees. Educational Decree Number 27, to be exact. That particular decree stated that any student found in possession of the _Quibbler_ was to be expelled. Leila and Harry had given an interview with Rita Skeeter on that night in the graveyard after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament and that interview had been published in Lovegood's _Quibbler._ Granted, Harry talked for most of the interview; but her name was still attached to the article. Anyways, Leila had been carrying said magazine in her book bag._

_She sat with her arms folded across her chest, refusing to drink the tea that Umbridge offered her. She wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for Pansy Parkinson. That girl was so insecure that she made it her mission in life to make Leila as miserable as possible. Well, insecurity and jealousy. Parkinson was jealous that Leila was made the Slytherin prefect for their year and that she was partnered with Draco Malfoy. As if that made much of a difference anyways, Pansy had joined the Inquisitorial Squad and got to spend plenty of time with her git of a boyfriend there. Well, anyways, back to why Leila was sitting in Umbridge's office and how it was Pansy's fault. Leila had been minding her own business, walking with Neville Longbottom after Transfiguration when Pansy purposely ran into Neville. Neville fell on top of her which caused them both to fall to the ground. Leila's book bag was flung across the corridor causing the bag's contents to spill all over the stone floor. The magazine was in her bag at the time and of course it landed right at Umbridge's feet who happened to be marching down the corridor with Filch. And of course when Umbridge asked to whom the magazine belonged Parkinson tattled on her. The nasty woman had grabbed Leila by the arm and dragged her to the hideous office covered in cats._

_ "Miss Potter, I expected better from you," Umbridge sighed._

_ "You obviously don't know me very well then," Leila shrugged._

_ "You're a Slytherin prefect. You're supposed to be setting the example, not joining in the mutiny," Umbridge said._

_Leila bit her tongue, holding back her retort. She wanted nothing more than to tell Umbridge that she was the reason for the mutiny, but that would be a bit reckless of her. She wasn't Harry after all._

_ "Now, Miss Potter, you can't expect me to bend the rules for you," Umbridge continued._

_ "I don't," Leila muttered._

_ "The consequence for your offense is expulsion. Such a shame too, being in the top of your class," Umbridge furthered._

_ "Hermione Granger is actually top of the class, ma'am," Leila responded._

_ "She doesn't really count, now does she?" Umbridge said._

_Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs outside the office. A firm rap came at the door, which started Umbridge. The ugly woman giggled once before she stood-up and waddled over to the door. Leila turned around to see who Umbridge was greeting. She saw a blur of platinum blonde hair and groaned before turning back around. Just because she wasn't looking at them, didn't mean that she couldn't hear them._

_ "Mister Malfoy, if you have something to report it will have to wait until I'm done here with Miss Potter," Umbridge said._

_ "But this is about Leila," Draco said._

_ "Oh?" Umbridge questioned._

_ "Please, High Inquisitor, if I may come in," Draco responded._

_ "Very well then," Umbridge sighed._

_The door opened further to allow Draco to enter. He walked in and stood behind the chair Leila sat in as Umbridge walked back to the chair behind her desk._

_ "Now what is this about, Mister Malfoy?" Umbridge asked._

_ "Leila Potter is being wrongfully accused of breaking Educational Decree Number 27," Draco stated._

_Leila turned around and looked at Draco oddly. What exactly was he trying to do? Why was he sticking his neck out for her? Draco wouldn't make eye contact with her; instead he kept his gaze focused ahead on Umbridge._

_ "Mister Malfoy, I do not appreciate being lied to," Umbridge said._

"_I'm not lying ma'am. I asked Leila to confiscate the contraband magazine. I had business to attend to and couldn't do it myself. I figured since Leila was my fellow prefect she could help me in this situation. I see that I was gravely mistaken in the matter," Draco lied._

"_You want me to believe that you asked Miss Potter to confiscate this?" Umbridge asked._

"_It's the truth ma'am; ask her yourself," Draco said smoothly._

"_Miss Potter, where did you get this?" Umbridge questioned, holding the banned magazine up._

"_I—I don't know. You'd have to ask Malfoy since he gave it to me," Leila lied._

_She knew that lying wasn't the honorable thing to do; but in this situation, it was probably the best thing to do. Draco's lie could save her from being expelled. As much as she hated Hogwarts under Umbridge's regime, she couldn't stand to be expelled. The thought of failure and having to go back to hell at the Dursleys was unbearable; and the thought of disappointment from Remus and Sirius was unthinkable. Leila looked once more to Umbridge who didn't look fully convinced._

_ "And where did you find this, Mister Malfoy?" Umbridge questioned._

_ "It was on the floor in one of the corridors," Draco shrugged._

_ "Thank you for your enlightening information Mister Malfoy. That will be all for now," Umbridge excused him._

_ "But Leila…" Draco began._

_ "Will not be expelled today, thanks to your insight in the matter," Umbridge said narrowing her eyes at Leila._

_ "Can I go too?" Leila asked._

_Umbridge with her eyes still narrowed reluctantly excused Leila, who followed Draco out of that horrid office. Leila followed him until they were in the corridor when she called after him._

_ "Malfoy!" Leila called._

_ "What?" Draco asked._

_ "What the hell was that?" Leila hissed._

_ "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it up to me someday, Leila," Draco drawled._

_ "In your dreams, Malfoy," Leila scoffed._

_ "You could make it up to me now by promising to marry me someday," Draco smirked._

_Draco winked at Leila and walked away, leaving her standing in the corridor fuming._

**~*End Flashback*~**

"Do you have your permit?" the voice said in a fake sweet voice.

Leila cringed at the sound of Umbridge's voice. Draco's thumb brushed over the faded scars on her left hand from punishments he hadn't been able to save her from. It was as if he knew what she was thinking; that he knew that her thoughts were being forced back to fifth year. Merlin, she hated that woman. Even though she had scars to prove how despicable that woman was to her; the incident she had thought of was only one of many times Draco had saved her arse from Umbridge.

"I thought we struck a bargain last time," another familiar voice said.

"Whatever you're referring to was only a one time think, Mundungus," Umbridge said.

"No! No! I have you that locket. You said…" Dung began.

"You may have returned a lost family heirloom, but that isn't going to help you now," Umbridge furthered.

"But it's value…" Dung began again.

"Either you have the proper permit or you don't," Umbridge said coldly.

"Give it back then!" Dung shouted.

Leila turned to look at the scene as Mundungus Fletcher lunged at Umbridge in her hoity-toity pink dress-suit through a break in the Death Eaters surrounding her. Dung had a slight hold on the locket, causing Leila to get a brief glimpse of it. She gasped as her mind flashed-back to that night in the cave. The locket around Umbridge's neck looked exactly like the one she, Harry, and Dumbledore had collected that night in the cave. Did that mean Umbridge had the real Horcrux? Leila moved to head in the direction of the toad-woman, when Draco who was still holding her hand jerked her back,

"Leila you can't," Draco hissed.

"You don't understand," Leila hissed back.

"I know what she's done to you; but now isn't the time for revenge," Draco said.

Draco didn't understand. This wasn't about revenge! This was about a bloody Horcrux! This was about destroying Voldemort! But Draco didn't know that. Leila looked up at Draco, who looked down to her. Looking at him, caused Leila to process her thoughts. She was being irrational. She couldn't waltz back to Voldemort carrying one of his Horcruxes. Then he would know that they were onto his secret. Besides, the consequences for herself would be fatal. She didn't have a chance of escaping Voldemort's top Death Eaters and then Voldemort's wrath itself frightened her. She knew Harry wouldn't give in. Harry would keep attempting to get the Horcrux; but she wasn't Harry. She was Leila, and a Leila whose spirit was beginning to crumble.

"You're right," Leila muttered.

Draco nodded his head and continued to lead Leila down the dreary alley with the Death Eaters still surrounding them. Besides, Mundungus, who had fled; Leila hadn't spotted one Order Member. Did they not care that she was being held captive? Did they really believe the lies the _Daily Prophet_ had been spreading about her? Suddenly, she heard a squeal from Mundungus and then a popping noise. She turned around to find Umbridge alone with a scowl on her face. The locket dangled from the ugly woman's neck. How had that nasty piece of work gotten her hands on that? From what she had overheard, Mundungus Fletcher had given it to her as a payment of some sort. But how had he gotten the locket?

She tried to piece together what she knew. The fake locket was taken by R.A.B. and from the information she had gathered, this R.A.B. bloke pointed to Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. What was the connection between Dung and Regulus? Leila's eyes widened. Dung had taken objects from Grimmauld Place last year! Someone Mundungus had gotten his hands on the locket and was then trying to pawn it off! Damn him. She should've let Harry maul him last year on their Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe then he would've gotten the locket back and then it wouldn't be in Umbridge's possession now. Leila wondered if Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew the whereabouts of this locket; unless of course, Dung had somehow gotten his hands on the fake. But that possibility seemed more far-fetched than the possibility of Umbridge having the original locket.

Leila was knocked out her reverie when they suddenly stopped outside of Gringotts. The Death Eaters slightly dispersed, but Draco kept a firm grasp on Leila's hand. She looked to him in confusion, he appeared to be sweating and pale. With the hand that wasn't clinging to Leila's he pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, they locked with Leila's as his hand moved to adjust his tie. He roughly adjusted the tie, so much so that his Slytherin tie pin fell to the ground. He inhaled slowly before releasing Leila's hand as he knelt to the ground to pick-up his tie pin. On one knee, he put his tie-pin back in place. He then reached his left hand up for Leila to grab.

"H-help me up, will you?" Draco stuttered.

Their eyes locked on each other, as Leila slightly smirked. This reminded her of how they first met: when he had run into her and demanded that she help him up. She reached across her body with her left hand and grasped his hand. He held tightly to her hand for a few moments, when clicking noises started. The clicking noises were followed by flashes and puffs of smoke. Draco pulled himself up off the ground with a very little assistance from Leila. He wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly ushered her into the bank. It was as if he was trying to protect her from something. Draco held her so close, that she couldn't even turn around to see what had caused the fuss. Once they were safely inside the bank, Draco released his arm from around her waist and looked straight forward, not even glancing at Leila. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed as Bellatrix walked down the aisle with desks of goblins on either side. Someone pushed her forward, but she was surprised to see that it wasn't Draco; but rather Snape.

"Don't touch me," Leila hissed.

"Then move," Snape drawled.

Leila sneered at her former professor before following in line behind Narcissa. They walked-up to the head goblin, who sat at the high desk. Bellatrix slammed her fist against the desk to get the immediate attention of the goblin. Leila recognized the goblin to be the one that helped her and Harry on their very first visit to Gringotts. She had never been too fond of that goblin, always seemed to be a bit of a creep.

"Madam. Lestrange, how can I help you?" the goblin asked.

"The Potter vault, we need to enter it," Bellatrix said.

"Does Miss Potter have her key?" the goblin asked.

"No, but we do have her wand," Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix motioned to Snape to hand something over. Snape opened his cloak and pulled her wand out of his pocket. Leila made no attempt to lunge for her wand, seeing as there was no point to doing so. Any attempt would just prove futile and probably cause pain or even worse to be inflicted upon her. Bellatrix snatched the wand from Snape's hand and tossed it up to the goblin. The goblin examined the wand and nodded.

"I'm afraid a key is required for this particular vault," the goblin spoke.

"You filthy creature!" Bellatrix screamed.

With her own wand, Bellatrix shot a spell at the goblin causing a rope to be tied tightly around his neck. She yanked at her wand, causing the goblin to topple onto the desk as he gasped for breath.

"We have the girl and her wand; you will allow us access to the vault," Bellatrix hissed.

"You can access the vault if you have the key, otherwise you may enter your own vault or face the consequences if you go below," the goblin choked.

Bellatrix released the goblin from her curse before lunging at Leila. She grabbed Leila by the throat pinning her against a nearby desk.

"Where's your key?" Bellatrix hissed.

"H—Ha—Harry has it," Leila choked out the lie.

The older woman didn't seem to believe her by the expression on her face; but Snape quickly intervened and pushed the crazy woman off her. Leila fell in a heap to the floor as she held her throat gasping for air. Snape reached for Leila's wand and placed it back in his pocket.

"Now isn't the time," Snape drawled.

"We need that key to make sure Potter can't access his funds," Bellatrix sneered.

"Potter would be a fool to step foot in Diagon Alley," Snape said.

"According to you, that's exactly what he is!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Enough! We've done what we could," Narcissa interrupted.

Snape and Bellatrix glared at each other for a few moments, before Snape walked over to Leila and grabbed her upper arm and helped the girl to her feet. Leila looked to see where Draco had disappeared off to. She didn't spot him anywhere in the bank. Bellatrix stomped out of the bank, followed by Narcissa who walked gracefully. Snape ushered her out of the building; but Leila couldn't help but feel as if all eyes were on her. What if the goblins told others that she was seen with the innermost circle of Lord Voldemort? People would really start to question her loyalty. Once they were outside and back into Diagon Alley, the large crowd of Death Eaters merged once more; but Draco was not a part of this group. Leila wondered where he had wandered off to.

"I'll escort Potter back to the Manor, Narcissa. I believe you have some shopping to attend to," Snape drawled.

"Of course, Severus," Narcissa nodded.

With his grasp on Leila's arm tightening, she recognized the sensation of Apparating. They Apparated just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor as Snape raised his wand once more and ushered her through the gates. Once they were past, once again the metal began to take its solid shape again. Snape walked with Leila into the house and upstairs to her room. She walked into the room and expected Snape to leave her alone, but he didn't. Instead, he followed her inside and set the wards. Leila glared at him with her emerald green eyes. Snape had to refocus his thoughts because in that moment, she looked so much like Lily did on the last day of their friendship. Lily's eyes then and Leila's eyes now were filled with hatred and coldness.

"What was the point of all that?" Leila questioned.

"You'll find out in due time," Snape drawled.

"Leave me alone!" Leila hissed.

"I'll leave in a moment; but don't think that this means it will be for good. You and I will be seeing a great deal of each other, Miss Potter," Snape said.

"What, are you becoming mine and Draco's roommate?" Leila scoffed.

"Close, after much deliberation with the Dark Lord you are being moved to Hogwarts where you will continue your classes," Snape responded.

"I don't want to go," Leila said narrowing her eyes.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Narcissa is shopping for your supplies as we speak," Snape said.

"I'm not going," Leila pouted.

"I can see that you're not going to be civil about this so we'll discuss this further tomorrow," Snape spoke.

"I'd rather die," Leila hissed.

Leila marched over to her room and slammed the door. She had no idea what was going on, or why the Voldemort was forcing her to go to Hogwarts. The last thing she wanted was to go back there. Everything would have changed; besides, they would never allow her to mingle with her former friends. They would probably all believe she had betrayed them; but in a sense she had. She had basically given up hope; which in a sense was a betrayal to herself and everyone she cared about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila lay in bed staring out her bedroom window watching the gloomy weather as the rain gently lapped against the window pane. She did not want to get out of bed, because she knew what was coming: Hogwarts. Normally, she would be excited about the prospects of heading back to school. Like Harry, Hogwarts had become somewhat of a home to her. It was far more of a home than Privet Drive had ever been. But this year, Hogwarts was going to be her own personal hell. She didn't know what was worse, being trapped at Malfoy Manor or Hogwarts. School just wouldn't be the same without Harry, Ron, or Hermione. To top it off, most of the school would probably believe that she had actually betrayed her brother because of the stupid rumors the _Daily Prophet_ concocted. She had been on the receiving end of the rumor mill fifth year, a year which she almost hadn't survived. Fifth year had been dark and depressing, not only because of the rumors but because she had lost Cedric.

She sighed before rolling over to her bedside table and reached for her beaded bag. After digging through it, she pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time: 10:30 a.m. Maybe she wasn't going to Hogwarts after all. The Hogwarts Express left promptly at 11 o'clock and it wasn't possible for her to be ready by then. With an unreasoned sense of delight, she shoved the pocket watch back in the beaded bag. Leila then walked to her bathroom and turned the knobs of the bathtub so that water began to fill the tub. She might as well waste some more time, so that it wouldn't even be remotely possible to catch the Hogwarts Express. She carefully stepped into the tub, slowly adjusting to the water before fully submersing herself. When she came back up, the warm water lapped around her body. She gazed intently at the water. Her biggest fear was drowning, it seemed almost illogical especially compared to the people she was closest with. Ron was scared of spiders, but that was because Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider. Hermione's biggest fear was failing, but she was an over-achiever and top of their class at Hogwarts. Harry's fear was "fear itself" as Remus had said. But Leila didn't really have a reason to be scared of the water; except maybe the immensity of large bodies of water with the possibility of drowning. The whole thing seemed rather ironic since the Slytherin common room was partially underneath the lake. The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament and the journey to the cave had been the hardest things she had ever done; but Harry had always been by her side. Leila ran her fingers through her hair before taking in a deep breath.

3…2…1…

Leila exhaled all her air and submerged her face under the water. Maybe drowning wasn't as bad as she thought it was? But as soon she was fully under the water a sharp knock came at the bedroom door attached to the sitting room.

"Leila!" Draco shouted through the door.

Leila instantly popped her head out of the water and started coughing. She never actually intended on drowning herself, or at least so she thought. She just wanted to see if she'd be able to do it. She stood-up and got out of the tub before grabbing the emerald green silk bathrobe hanging. She covered her body with the robe and tied the belt around her body as she walked through her room with her hair dripping. Draco knocked firmly again. Leila coughed up some more water before she opened the door.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"I erm—just wanted to see if you were awake," Draco said blushing.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to herself, noticing that the silk robe clung tightly to her wet body.

"Well I obviously am so there's nothing else for you to see here," Leila snapped.

"Just be ready for a spot of lunch by noon," Draco said looking at the floor.

"At least we're not going to Hogwarts," Leila muttered.

"No, we're going. The Dark Lord just didn't want to chance a run in with the Order at King's Cross. We'll be leaving shortly after lunch," Draco said.

"I don't my trunk packed. Actually, I don't have a trunk at all," Leila said.

"Mother's taken care of it," Draco responded.

Leila groaned and shut the door on Draco's face. It had been wishful thinking to think that Voldemort had changed his mind about her going to Hogwarts. Of course he would do the thing that she wanted the least. It seemed that it was one of his missions to make her life miserable, well besides the mission to kill her brother. What was the point in Voldemort sending her to Hogwarts? She knew that there had to be a reason for his greater good, but Leila couldn't fathom what that could possibly be. Besides, wouldn't there be more chances of her getting away? Unless she had been sacked, McGonagall would still be there; a woman very loyal to Dumbledore. What possibly could have persuaded Voldemort to go along with this, unless was only doing it because she dreaded it so much. Leila sighed and walked over to the wardrobe.

Opening the wardrobe, she found the almost all her clothes had been removed from inside. Only one outfit remained. She rolled her eyes at the thought of wearing another skirt. She knew that she had a pair of Muggle jeans in her beaded bag; but conforming to their demands seemed habitual so she reached for the outfit in the wardrobe. She dressed in the outfit and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before walking out into the sitting room to join Draco for lunch. She had skipped breakfast so she was already quite hungry. No matter how much her head screamed for her to stay away, she knew that the needed to eat something. Draco was waiting at the table where sandwiches were setting on a platter in the center of the table. Leila sat down at the table and immediately reached for a sandwich.

"Snape's already taken our trunks to Hogwarts. We'll be apparating into Hogsmeade and meet Snape and the Carrows at the gate," Draco said.

"I suppose there isn't a point in arguing that," Leila sighed.

"You already know that you don't have a choice in the matter," Draco responded.

"But why am I going?" Leila asked.

"I don't even know the Dark Lord's reasoning," Draco shrugged.

Leila nodded her head in defeat before quietly finishing her lunch. Draco pulled out his pocket watch when she was done and looked at the time. He noted that they should probably get going so they both stood up. As Draco took down the wards surrounding the room, Leila remembered her beaded bag on the nightstand table, so she walked into her room and grabbed it. She looked out her window once more onto the gloomy scenery. The weather matched her emotions on the inside: dark and dreary. With her beaded bag slung over her shoulder she walked into the sitting room to meet Draco. He was waiting for her just outside the door in the dark corridor. Leila sighed once more and followed Draco down the corridors and staircases. They walked until they reached the foyer where Narcissa was waiting for them. The woman appeared to be masking tears behind her cold façade.

"You'll apparate outside Hogwarts gate and from there…" Narcissa began.

"I know, Mother," Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

"There isn't much room for error in this plan," Draco answered.

"Of course, Severus will be there," Narcissa weakly smiled.

Draco stiffly nodded his head as his mother enveloped him in a tight hug. He returned the hug as Narcissa pressed a kiss upon his cheek. Draco held onto his mother for another moment before releasing her and opened the ornate front door of the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, can I have a minute with Leila, alone?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course Mother," Draco nodded.

He walked outside, across the veranda and waiting on the stone path which lead to the gate.

"Keep him safe," Narcissa said.

"What?" Leila questioned.

"I need you to promise me that you'll keep him safe," Narcissa furthered.

"I—I," Leila fumbled for words.

"You know him better than almost anyone and I know you still care for him," Narcissa said.

"But I don't know how I would be able to do anything," Leila offered.

"Just promise me," Narcissa pleaded.

"I—I promise," Leila said.

Narcissa wiped away one tear that fell down her cheek before she reached her hands for Leila's shoulders. She pulled the teenager close to her and kissed her cheek before sending her to meet Draco. As Leila walked down the path to meet Draco, she took one look back at the Manor and saw Narcissa watching them with her hands covering her mouth. Why was she so worried about them? But then again, from the little she knew about mothers, they always worried about their children. When she reached Draco, he held her hand out to her which she accepted. Hand in hand, they walked through the gate. Normally, she could have considered running away from Draco; but she had no idea where she was and she probably wouldn't get very far. Death Eaters were probably on the lookout just waiting for her to attempt an escape. Instead she just clutched Draco's hand tighter and closed her eyes preparing to apparate.

That familiar apparating sensation overtook her and when they arrived at their intended destination, Leila fell in a heap to the ground. Snape and a brother and sister pair known as the Carrows immediately surrounded them. Snape reached down and grabbed Leila's arm to pull her to her feet. Reluctantly, she stood up as Snape ushered her through the gate, where two Death Eaters stood guard. Suddenly, Leila felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She looked up to find the entire perimeter surrounded by Dementors. She shivered once more as Snape led her up the path to the castle. So much for a normal entrance. They were already here hours before the other students.

"It will be near impossible to escape the castle itself, but should you find a way to do so know that you will never get beyond the gate. Wards, Dementors, and Death Eaters will be keeping guard," Snape said.

"Lovely," Leila muttered.

"You must be accompanied by Mister Malfoy, one of the Carrows, or myself at all times. You will not be allowed around the castle without one of them. The only exception being the Slytherin dungeon where special arrangements have been made so that you can have full use of it," Snape continued.

"Anything else I need to know?" Leila said sarcastically.

"All professors have been ordered to alter their curriculum so that your wand will not be required for your studies. Should you prove yourself trustworthy, that can be changed; but until then you will be without your wand," Snape said.

"Won't make my Dark Arts very much fun though," one of the Carrows cackled.

"Dark Arts?" Leila questioned.

"Everything will be explained at the opening feast," Snape drawled.

Leila looked behind her to Draco who was walking with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. He was watching the ground intently. Something was on his mind, she knew that. As Narcissa had said, Leila knew Draco better than almost anyone. He seemed to be in the same mood he had been in yesterday. He almost looked guilty, but he hadn't acted that odd this morning. What about yesterday and being at Hogwarts brought this side out in him? Draco looked up once and found Leila watching him, but he quickly diverted his gaze. Leila turned her attention forward again as they crossed the bridge to the front courtyard. From there they walked through the main entrance doors and Snape finally released his hand from Leila's arm. She absently rubbed at the place where his hand had been before looking around the castle. Even Hogwarts, which had always held a certain charm seemed to be stripped of it. Hogwarts had always been the place to meet the definition of the word magic; but now, it just seemed like a dreary prison to Leila. She heard heels clicking across the stone and looked to see Professor McGonagall walking across the corridor.

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Minerva, I believe you have things that need to be done before the students arrive," Snape drawled.

"A teacher's work is never done," McGonagall said icily.

"Then I suggest you get to work. Your assistance is not needed with Miss Potter," Snape said.

"Albus never would've stood for this. Seeing his school like this makes me…" McGonagall began.

"I think we both know you wouldn't quit," Snape said lazily.

"Only because of the students," McGonagall responded.

"And if you still want to have students you'll leave us alone," the female Carrow hissed.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Snape before abruptly turning and walking away down the corridor. Leila sighed as she watched McGonagall walk away. What did the woman think of her? Did she really believe she betrayed her brother? McGonagall seemed to know better the last time the rumor mill surrounded her during fifth year; but would she be so understanding with the overwhelming evidence saying that she had betrayed those she loved? The Carrows also walked away and Draco had disappeared, leaving Leila with Snape.

"Follow me, Potter," Snape said curtly.

Leila looked at Snape and nodded as she followed him down the corridor. He led her through the dungeons until they reached the wall entrance to the Slytherin common room. She crossed the threshold to the cold-looking common room. The last time she had been in here, she had come down with Daphne to gather what was left of her belongings and some of Draco's. She hadn't slept in her proper dormitory for quite some time after that, because of her fight with Pansy. Pansy had ousted her and Draco as a couple and things had spiraled downward from there.

**~*Flashback to 6****th**** year*~**

_Leila held her wand aimed at Pansy, but remembered Snape's warning and lowered her wand. Leila turned her back to the girls and took a few steps._

_"Pathetic and weak is what you are, but I shouldn't have expected any differently seeing as you're a Mudblood's child." Pansy taunted._

_"Try saying that to my face, Parkinson." Leila said spinning back to face Pansy._

_"You know what I said, half-blood, and I hope you go just like your filthy Mudblood Mother." Pansy taunted again._

_Leila again turned her back to Pansy, but not to walk away this time. This time she turned her back and then swung her fist at Pansy's face, nailing her square in the nose. Leila felt her knuckles crack at the blow to Pansy's face. Pansy's face began spewing blood everywhere as her screams filled the air. The other girls, too, began screaming, besides Daphne who stood there with her mouth wide open._

_"You'll be expelled for sure, Potter." Pansy shouted in between screams._

_"I'd rather be expelled for defending my mother's honor than hear you disgrace her name." Leila shouted back._

_"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon." Pansy quipped._

**~*End Flashback*~**

From that day on, Leila had stayed in the Gryffindor sixth years' girls dormitory with Hermione. Leila didn't want to be back in the Slytherin dungeon, but like most things about her life now, she didn't have a choice. Leila stopped in front of the couch where she and Draco had spent many nights cuddling on the couch after everyone had gone to bed. That was also the reason they were found out as a couple, because they had both fallen asleep on the couch. Snape's long black cloak billowed as he walked closer to Leila, who stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"You will find that your trunk is already in your dormitory. You will stay here until Mister Malfoy comes to escort you to the opening feast," Snape drawled.

"I don't want to go to the feast," Leila retorted.

"You will be at the feast," Snape said.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked away from Snape. She walked down the familiar hallway until she came to the door with a sign for the seventh year girls' dormitory. She opened the door, noting that the room looked the same. It was long and rectangular with seven beds across the one wall. Widows were interspersed between the beds which looked out into the lake. Desks and bulletin boards were on the wall opposite the bed. Leila found her trunk leaning against the wall next to the door. Her new trunk looked expensive and had a silver nameplate much like she knew Draco's to look like. She grabbed the handled and dragged the trunk down to the bed she had always taken for years at Hogwarts, the one on the end. She shoved the trunk and beaded bag under her bed and flopped onto her bed. She had no desire to do any unpacking. She lay on her bed until Draco appeared in the doorway.

"How the hell did you get down here?" Leila questioned.

"Special privileges," Draco shrugged.

"Of course Death Eaters get special privileges," Leila muttered.

"That's not the reason," Draco sighed.

"Then why?" Leila asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Draco said.

"And I suppose that's my cue that we're supposed to head to the Great Hall?" Leila asked.

Draco nodded as Leila slowly got out of bed and walked to meet him. He led Leila out of the dungeons and to the ground floor, staying right beside her the entire time. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they were closed, but Leila could hear the chatter of the students inside.

"Grand entrance?" Leila scoffed.

"Something like that," Draco muttered.

Draco placed his arm on Leila's back. Leila wanted to shrug him off, but she didn't. He looked to her before he opened the door. She sighed and then the door swung open. Leila immediately felt all eyes on her. The sorting must have already happened, because there were people staring at her from all tables that she didn't recognize. It was silent only for a moment before whispers began to erupt in the Great Hall. Leila knew they were about her and she couldn't bring herself to look at the Gryffindor table. Draco ushered her to the Slytherin table, where the seventh years were sitting. Theodore Nott looked at Leila and then quickly scowled, before turning to Hestia Carrow. When they reached the table, there was room for both of them between Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Leila made sure to sit next to Daphne because even though their friendship wasn't fixed, it was a far better option than subjecting herself to Zabini. Daphne offered Leila a weak smile before she looked at Draco. There was some exchange between Draco and Daphne Leila didn't understand; but she didn't pay much attention because she saw Luna Lovegood headed in their direction. Luna stood behind Leila, gazing at her intently.

"Hello Leila," Luna smiled.

"Hi Luna," Leila sighed.

"Go to your own table, Lovegood," Draco hissed.

"I just wanted to say hello to an old friend. She looked like she could use some cheering up; but so do you Malfoy. Is this because you both are e—" Luna began.

"That's enough, Lovegood. Don't give me a reason to hex you," Draco said.

"Well, I hope that you both work it out," Luna said.

Luna then walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Padma Patil. Padma looked back at Leila and glared at her before talking to Luna. Just the reaction she had expected. But she had been purposely avoiding looking at the Gryffindor table and seeing the look of betrayal on their faces. Ginny refused to even look at her, while Neville looked at her with confusion easily recognized in his expression. Leila rubbed her temples in frustration. Just as she had predicted, this school year was going to be hell. Leila looked up to the staff table, noticing that even they were looking at her and whispering amongst themselves; but then Snape moved to address the students as Hogwarts new headmaster.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Snape drawled. "For those of you who have attended Hogwarts before, you will notice that many changes had taken place. First, Professor Slughorn is the new Head of Slytherin House and we have added two new members to our staff this year: Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow…" Snape began.

"More like Death Eaters!" Neville shouted.

"Silence!" Snape hissed.

Neville was on his feet with Snape glaring at him. With a sneer on his face, Neville sat back down keeping his gaze on Snape.

"As I was saying, the Carrows will be teaching Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. These classes have changed since last school year and are now compulsory for all students," Snape said. "You will also notice that the student body has changed in meeting with the Ministry's new standards. All students with magical heritage are now required to attend Hogwarts and those who cannot prove their lineage must submit themselves for questioning."

Leila looked around the tables noticing many familiar faces beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron's faces missing. Noting that Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas were among the missing.

"You will notice that the security has changed at Hogwarts. This is for your safety. Students are not allowed nor will it be possible to leave the grounds of Hogwarts unless you wish to find yourself subjected to the worst tortures known to wizard-kind. Students are only allowed to leave the castle under the direction and supervision of a stall member. Students will not dawdle in the corridors. A list of acceptable places is posted on the notice boards in all common rooms. Heed these warnings," Snape continued.

Looks like she wasn't the only one with restricted privileges, even though she knew hers to be far worse than the average students.

"A final note before you head to your common rooms. Due to my late appointment as headmaster, I have yet to appoint a Head Girl and Head Boy. At this time I would like to announce seventh year Slytherins Leila Potter and Draco Malfoy as your Heads for the year…" Snape began.

The Great Hall erupted in chaos. Apparently she wasn't the only one who disapproved of Snape's decision. She had no desire to be Head Girl and doing so meant she had to spend more time with Snape and Draco; which is why the appointment made sense to her. Leila could hear the shouts of betrayal amongst the student body. She knew that this would happen and she could feel tears begin to well in her eyes. Snape shouted once more for silence and after a few moments, the Great Hall quieted down.

"There is also a new procedure that will be in effect for emergencies. Houses will march together to the Great Hall. In order to assure that this will work smoothly should the need arise, we will practice marching back to your common rooms. Slytherin House is excused first," Snape finished.

The students stood up from their table and followed Professor Slughorn's instructions. He kept it simple and they formed two lines, one for each side of the table and followed him out of the Great Hall. Leila was thankful for being in the line furthest from the other tables; but she could still feel the eyes of everyone on her. She knew they all hated her and she wasn't sure how to handle this because last time everyone hated her, Harry had been by her side. Now he was Merlin knows where, trying to stay alive. They finally reached the common room and Leila rushed past everyone, not staying for Slughorn's meeting with the students. She was sure she'd be filled in on the rule changes eventually.

Leila walked into her dormitory and sat on her bed, dreading the moment the others arrived. After about thirty minutes, Daphne walked in with Hestia and Flora, followed by Tracey and Millicent. Surprisingly, Pansy hadn't walked in with them; but Leila knew she would should up eventually because she had been in attendance at the feast. About ten minutes had passed when Pansy slammed the door behind her as she walked into the room.

"Oi, Potter!" Pansy called.

Leila sighed and walked to meet Pansy. She wanted to keep whatever confrontation the girl wanted as quiet as possible and not have a shouting match across the room. She walked closer to her dorm mate when Pansy's fist met Leila's face. Leila screamed as Pansy shook her fist from the pain.

"Pansy!" Daphne shouted.

"Just repaying the favor from last year," Pansy sneered.

Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis each grabbed one of Pansy's arms and dragged her backwards. Leila squeezed the bridge of her nose in attempts to slow the blood flowing from it. Daphne quickly dug through her trunk and pulled out a cloth for Leila to put on her face. Leila grabbed the cloth from Daphne and placed in on her face, as Pansy tried to shake Millicent and Tracey off her arms.

"I hate you, you bloody bimbo!" Pansy shrieked.

"Pansy, settle down," Tracey Davis said.

"No! I won't settle down. That wanton stole everything from me! I was supposed to be prefect and then head girl! And Draco was supposed to be mine!" Pansy shouted.

"I didn't ask to be head girl, Parkinson; its punishment and a way for Snape to keep an eye on me. As for Draco, make your move. I don't really care," Leila hissed.

"I can't exactly do that, now can I? You're obviously keeping it a secret since I don't see a ring," Pansy hissed back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila said.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about! It's all over the damn papers!" Pansy scoffed.

Pansy held up a _Daily Prophet_ in her hand which was on her bed. Leila walked narrowed her eyes and walked over to snatch the paper. She opened the paper up and certainly wasn't prepared for the article on the front page accompanied with photographs.

_**Leila Potter to Marry Draco Malfoy**_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) announce the engagement of their son Draco Lucius Malfoy, age seventeen, to Leila Mae Potter, age seventeen. Rumors have swirled for the past month about the relationship status of the childhood sweethearts. Yesterday, those rumors were confirmed by a very public proposal in Diagon Alley. Draco is heir to the Malfoy estate. No word yet on how Harry Potter, Undesirable Number One, is taking his sister's latest betrayal. Mr. Potter has yet to be seen since a skirmish at a muggle establishment on the night of August 1__st__ and is wanted for questioning by the Ministry of Magic. The couple has yet to set a date for their special day._

The picture that accompanied the article was one of Draco down on one knee and her with a slight smirk on her face holding his hand. This was completely out of context! She had been helping him off the ground, not accepting a marriage proposal! Obviously this was another one of the rumors the _Daily Prophet_ was spreading; but when she thought back to yesterday, Draco had been acting quite odd. He had been pale and aloof yesterday before they went to Diagon Alley and then he had suddenly disappeared after she had helped him off the ground. A little knot twisted in her stomach as she crumpled the paper and tossed it on the ground before marching out of the room. He knew, he had to have known. Leila marched down the hallway of the Slytherin girls' side of the dormitory and walked into the common room. All eyes and whispers erupted in the common room as she entered. With a scowl on her face, she marched over to the chair Blaise Zabini was reclining in.

"Where is he?" Leila hissed.

"Who is this he you are referring to?" Blaise smirked.

"You know damn-well I mean Malfoy," Leila sneered.

"Last I saw Malfoy he was headed for our dormitory. Why, is he waiting for you?" Blaise questioned.

Several Slytherins within earshot of the conversation laughed at Blaise's comment, but Leila ignored him and headed for the seventh year boys' dormitory. She passed down the hallway and flung open the door which she assumed to be Draco's. He was lying on his bed with his hands underneath his head. He looked at Leila with a look of surprise on his face, which only furthered the fuel to her rage. Draco sat-up on his bed as Leila walked across the room to him. When she was close enough, she reached out and slapped her hand against his face.

"You disgusting wanker how could you do this to me?" Leila shouted.

"Who told you?" Draco hissed.

"I had Parkinson pummel me and then show me the bloody _Prophet_. There is no way in hell that I'm engaged to you!" Leila hissed.

"Leila, we don't really have a choice in the matter," Draco said.

"_We?_ You had a choice Draco and you made a piss poor one," Leila argued.

"The choice was made for me," Draco furthered.

"Because we know how you're always forced to make the wrong decision," Leila said sarcastically.

"I had to go along with it otherwise he was going to kill me and my family!" Draco hissed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you never do the right thing," Leila sneered.

"Well, I couldn't possibly expect you to notice; but his was to punish my family for failing the Dark Lord multiple times. My father could hardly look at me knowing I was supposed to tie myself to you," Draco answered.

"You didn't seem to mind my half-blood status last year," Leila scoffed.

"Not when it was my choice to be with you. You weren't the only one forced into this," Draco said.

"Then call it off," Leila hissed.

"Don't you understand? He'll kill my family, Leila. I might be somewhat safe here at Hogwarts, but my mother and father are still there with the Dark Lord. I call it off and they die," Draco said.

"I can't do this, Draco," Leila whimpered.

Tears began to stream down Leila's face. Draco wasn't sure how to respond to Leila's tears. He reached for Leila and pulled her closer to him. She sat on his bed beside him, burying her face in his shoulder. Her tears saturated his shirt but he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and let her cry. Once Leila's tears subsided, Draco and Leila sat there in silence. Neither was sure the right thing to say; until Blaise walked in the room. He winked in their direction and Leila abruptly stood-up to leave. Draco caught her hand and pulled himself up. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek to which she responded by pushing him away. Draco looked to Blaise and Leila knew that she couldn't argue with him, especially in front of Blaise. She sighed before leaving the room and heading for her own dormitory. This was going to be a long year to say the least.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila lay fast asleep on her bed in the seventh year girls' Slytherin dormitory cuddling with her pillow. The rest of the girls were already awake and getting ready for their last, first day of school. Daphne had just finished changing her earrings when she noticed that Leila was still sleeping. She walked over and gently shook her former best friend. Leila instantly awoke and backed away in fear.

"You're safe, you're at Hogwarts," Daphne whispered.

"What do you want Greengrass?" Leila said hoarsely.

"You need to get up. You have your Heads meeting with Snape before breakfast this morning," Daphne said.

"I don't want to be Head Girl. It should be Hermione," Leila groaned.

"Granger's not here and you are. It only makes sense," Daphne shrugged.

"It's just another way to torture me," Leila muttered.

"Whatever the reason may be, you should still get dressed," Daphne sighed.

Leila plopped back onto her pillows and closed her eyes in attempts to sort through her thoughts. So many things swirled through her head that she wasn't even sure what she was thinking anymore. Grudgingly, Leila stood up and examined herself in the mirror. She decided against bathing, so she moved back to her bed and pulled the trunk out from underneath her bed. Once she opened the trunk, she saw brand-new Slytherin Hogwarts robes backed on the top. She had never been happier to see a pair of pants in her life, even if they were uniform pants. Leila dressed in a pair of uniform pants, white shirt, Slytherin tie, and cardigan. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and pinned her side-fringe so that no hair was in her face. Moving once more to the mirror, she noticed that she looked very pale and that dark circles surrounded her once shimmering emerald eyes. Tracey Davis, known for being one of Pansy's close friends, walked by her and smiled. Tracey moved to leave the room, while Millicent, Hestia, and Flora followed her out. Pansy had already left the room before Leila had even woken up. Leila stared at the girls in confusion. Didn't Tracey hate her? She was Pansy's best friend so why was she being nice to her? The only girls in the dormitory were Daphne and Leila. Daphne handed Leila her new book bag before she walked with her to the common room to meet Draco. When they got to the common room, they found Draco leaning against the couch. He was facing them, obviously waiting for Leila. Draco walked to meet them and stopped beside Leila. A wolf-whistle, whom Leila knew belonged to Blaise, silenced the chattering in the common room. Leila scowled and moved to go talk to Blaise but Draco grabbed her hand, causing her to jerk back.

"Save your breath, Blaise is going to be the least of your worries," Draco whispered.

Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration, but she knew Draco was right. With a few exceptions, Pansy and the cold glances from Astoria Greengrass, the Slytherin House hadn't given her too much grief over the announcement of her "engagement" to Draco. She hadn't paid too much attention to the stares and whispers last night in the Great Hall, but now that she thought about it the word engaged had been overheard in many conversations. Had she really been that oblivious last night? Normally she could easily spot those types of things, but last night she hadn't cared because she expected the whispers and stares. She just hadn't realized that they were because of the most recent post in the _Daily Prophet._ She wanted nothing more than what her life used to be. Well, she had never had much of a normal life. The most "normal" life she had had was before she had found out she was a witch and lived with the Dursleys. Since then, her life had been a whirlwind and now it seemed to be spiraling even farther downward.

"Snape is waiting for us," Draco said.

Draco reached for Leila's hand, but she immediately withdrew it.

"Leila," Draco groaned.

She rolled her eyes as he reached for her hand once more. With tight a grip on Leila's hand, Draco led her through the common room and exited into the corridor. Leila could feel the gazes from those in the common room. She wanted nothing more than to tell them that she and Draco weren't really engaged, that it was all a scam; but she couldn't. She didn't have the fight in her to take on that many people. The pair dropped each other's hand once they were out of sight from anyone. Leila folded her arms across her chest, to make it harder for Draco to try and grab her hand again. The pair remained silent as Leila followed Draco to the Headmaster's office. They came to the stone gargoyle and Leila was flooded with memories of when Dumbledore had occupied this office. Draco stopped and waited for her to climb the staircase, but Leila hesitated.

"Go on," Draco said.

Leila shook her head no. But at that moment Snape walked down the stairs as if he had expected Leila's reaction. Professor Snape put his hand on her back to escort her up the stairs with Draco trailing behind. Leila's breathing became heavier with every stair she climbed. She didn't want to see what Snape had done to Professor Dumbledore's office. She wanted to preserve what she remembered the office to look like under Dumbledore's regime. Those memories reminded her of better times and for all she knew Snape could have portraits of Voldemort hung throughout the room with Dark artifacts to accentuate the office. Snape opened the door and silently motioned for her to enter.

She walked through the door and was surprised to find that the office looked exactly the same. The same whirring objects were on the tables. The old headmasters' portraits were hung on the walls with no pictures of Voldemort gracing them. A portrait of Dumbledore was hung directly behind what was now Snape's desk. In his portrait, Dumbledore sat on a chair sleeping and slightly snoring. Leila desperately wished that Dumbledore was still alive. If he was still alive, she wouldn't be in this situation. Draco walked past her and sat on one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Draco. Dumbledore. If Draco had only taken Dumbledore's offer, she wouldn't be in this situation. There were so many places in her past that if one thing hand been done differently she wouldn't be in the situation she was now. It was easier to put the blame onto others, than examine her crumbling self.

"Have a seat, Miss Potter," Snape drawled.

Leila blinked several times as she looked at Professor Snape. She complied with his command and sat on the chair beside Draco. Professor Snape reached on his desk for something and the stepped in front of the desk. He handed Draco something and then turned to Leila. Snape motioned for her to put her hand out, so she did. He placed a Head Girl badge in her hand. She turned it over in her hand and examined it. This didn't feel right. She knew rightfully that she shouldn't be Head Girl. Hermione was the one who practically abided by the rules. Hermione was the better example to the students. What kind of message was Snape making with her a Head Girl? You can get detentions almost weekly and be "engaged" to a Death Eater. Not exactly the example one would want to have younger students model. Granted, she knew her father to have been made Head Boy in his day; but the circumstances were different. Dumbledore had known something good to be in her father, while as far as she knew, Snape was doing this to keep her in closer contact with him.

"As Head Boy and Head Girl, you will find that the responsibilities will have increased from when you were prefects. You are now allowed to hand out detentions as well the continued power to dock House points. Seeing as you both were already prefects, you already know of the prefect's bathroom," Snape said.

"Is there anything else?" Draco questioned.

"You will notice that because of the Dark Lord's decree that all school age witches and wizards, that can prove their blood heritage, are now required to attend Hogwarts. Several older students have been added to each of the Houses, while other students have fled not being able to prove their bloodline," Snape answered.

"What do you want us to do?" Draco asked.

"Just make sure that all students are abiding by our rules, new and old," Snape drawled.

"Very well, sir," Draco muttered.

"I also wanted to let you know that after last year's exam results, you are both at the top of your class. Mister Malfoy, while your grades did suffer at the end of last year, you still finished the year in second place while Miss Potter you moved into first place," Snape said.

"That's not possible, Hermione should be in first," Leila mumbled.

"Miss Granger is no longer in attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry therefore forfeiting her class rank," Snape said.

Leila wanted nothing more than to scream that she didn't want to be first in the class nor did she want the Head Girl position. But she knew that throwing a tantrum would get her nowhere. It wouldn't get her out of this living hell. It wouldn't reunite her with her brother. It wouldn't destroy Voldemort. No, it would do nothing; so she did nothing. She turned her head to avoiding looking at Snape when a ruby glint caught her eye. She turned toward the wall where the Sword of Gryffindor was carefully placed; the sword which Dumbledore had left Harry. Placed beside it was the Sorting Hat, which had placed her in Slytherin. She had never told anyone, but the hat had almost placed her in Gryffindor; because of some petty hate for Hermione Granger she had wanted to take her chances and be placed in a House that wasn't with the girl who would year later become her best friend. She had never expected to be placed in Slytherin of all places; but she did possess the qualities of a Slytherin: intelligent, cunning, determined, resourceful, and had a high sense of self-preservation. She always second-guessed everything and could rarely act on impulse. As much as she said she was nothing like her House mates over the years, truth was, she was a lot more like them than she cared to admit.

"Mister Malfoy, if you could step outside for a moment. I need to have a word with Miss Potter, alone," Snape said.

"Certainly, Headmaster," Draco said.

Draco slightly narrowed his eyes at Snape before standing up to exit the room. When the door clicked shut, Snape moved behind his desk and sat on the chair that Dumbledore had once claimed. Leila looked up at the portrait. How could he be sleeping at a time like this? She understood that it was only a portrait of her former headmaster, but couldn't he be doing something? Alerting others that she was being held captive? Surely the portrait of Dumbledore knew that she was being held against her will. Snape cleared his throat and Leila's gaze focused on him once more.

"You will report here after your classes," Snape drawled.

_For what?_ Leila thought; but she didn't voice this. Instead, she simply nodded her head.

"You will find that teachers have differentiated their instruction to suit your learning needs," Snape began.

A sharp rap came at the door and without being told to enter the door flung open. Outside, Professor McGonagall was arguing with the Carrows over matters of discipline. From what Leila heard, a student had already been punished and McGonagall didn't approve of their methods. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up.

"Stay here, Lil—Leila," Snape said.

Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he left the room, closing the door behind him. When the door shut, Leila sighed and placed her head in her hands. It seemed that her suspicion of Snape making her Head Girl was to torture her. She was to be spending quality time with the Headmaster; he would probably try to get everything she knew about Harry out of her.

"So this is where they put you. To think I had thought I was finally rid of you," a voice groaned.

Leila tensed-up at the voice. She looked around the room but no one was there. She looked ahead to Dumbledore's portrait by the man still sat there sleeping.

"And they made you first in your class," the voice scoffed.

She looked at all the former Headmasters and Headmistresses portraits, trying to figure out which one the voice belonged to. She was shocked to find that only one portrait was looking right at her: the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Phineas Nigellus," Leila whispered.

"Took you long enough," Phineas scoffed.

"What do you want? Come to torture me as well?" Leila questioned.

"You have nothing to do with my reason to be here. I only thought to seek some company since my other portraits don't offer much. I tried to refrain from my portrait at Malfoy Manor because you were there and then that filthy Mudblood shoved me in that damn beaded bag of hers, so that left Hogwarts. But now that I know you're here…" Phineas began.

"Whatever," Leila muttered.

Leila put her head back in her hands, but Phineas Nigellus didn't leave as she thought he would. Instead, he stayed to taunt her. Things must be bad if even a portrait can see that one has given up.

"Well, well, Potter. Looks like you've played right into the Dark Lord's plans," Phineas Nigellus chuckled.

"Just leave me alone," Leila hissed.

"Moving you to Hogwarts was very intelligent on his part," Phineas Nigellus commented.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"Don't you see, Potter? It's a perfect trap if you ask me," Phineas Nigellus said.

A perfect trap was right!

"Harry!" Leila gasped.

"Finally catching on I see," Phineas said.

Leila began to quiver as tears welled in her eyes. The prophecy was right. Harry was going to meet his end because she led him to the Dark Lord. As unintentional as this may be, Harry was sure to go to Malfoy Manor. Harry would think that she was at Malfoy Manor and either because he was so pissed-off or because he wanted to rescue her he was going there. Only, he wouldn't find her there because she was here at Hogwarts! There was nothing she could do to stop this. Instead, she was stuck at Hogwarts which was known for being the safest place in the Wizarding world and with Snape's new defenses, it would be impossible for Harry to come anywhere near her even if he somehow figured out the trap. Leila hoped that Hermione knew her well enough to know that this whole ordeal was being distorted and that Hermione could keep Harry from acting irrationally. She didn't even notice that Snape had walked back into the room.

"Mister Malfoy will escort you to the Great Hall," he said stiffly.

She nodded without making eye contact with him and walked out of the room to where Draco was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase leaning against the ugly stone gargoyle. Her eyes locked with his and he offered her a weak smile, which she didn't return. Harry was going to die and it was going to be her fault. She didn't have the heart to even offer Draco a weak smile. Leila and Draco began their walk down the corridor. Several students noticed them; pointing and whispering about them. Leila's expression was easy to read: hurt so Draco linked his hand with hers once more and led her down to the Great Hall. They walked until they came to an abrupt halt at the entrance doors. Ginny Weasley met up with them at the doors with a scowl on her face. Leila fumbled with the right words to say.

"Ginny," Leila choked.

'How could you?" Ginny questioned.

"I—I," Leila stuttered.

"For years I've been known as a blood-traitor, never thought you'd actually be the traitor," Ginny hissed.

"Weasley, get to your table," Draco said sternly.

"We trusted you! Fred trusted you! Harry, your own brother, trusted you! And you betrayed them. You betrayed all of us," Ginny furthered.

"Detention, Weasley!" Draco shouted.

"You always were one to let others fight your fights for you," Ginny muttered.

Tears welled in Leila's eyes, as one of the people she thought could see through the frenzy actually believed her to be a traitor. She couldn't form the right words to say, especially not with Draco here. The only thing she could think to do was bury her face in Draco's sleeve in an attempt to hide her tears from a friend who was once so dear to her. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Leila when Neville walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked.

"Just get Weasley out of here, Longbottom," Draco commanded.

"Come on Ginny, the _Head Boy_ wants us out of here," Neville said sarcastically.

"Don't make me give you detention too, Longbottom," Draco hissed.

"We were just leaving, no need to your wand in a knot, Malfoy," Neville commented.

Neville glanced at Leila clinging to Draco's arm before gently placing a hand on Ginny's arm and leading her into the Great Hall. Leila watched as her former friends walked into the Great Hall before releasing Draco's arm and wiping her tears on her own sleeve. She then walked away from Draco and into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. Draco walked closely behind her and Leila could hear the whispers about her and Draco. When she actually was in a relationship with Draco, Hogwarts believed it to be impossible. Now, when it was impossible for her to be in a real relationship with Draco, Hogwarts believed her to be engaged to him. She was almost to the table when Draco grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk back. She turned around and looked right at him. His expression held some concern.

"Leila, are you all right?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leila muttered.

Leila sat down at the Slytherin table beside Daphne, with her back to the other tables. She couldn't take it right now being scrutinized by Hogwarts for something she didn't even do. Draco motioned for Tracey Davis to move a down a little so that he could sit beside Leila. Leila groaned, just what she needed: even more of a reason for everyone to believe that something really was happening between her and Draco. Professor Slughorn waddled down the walkway toward them.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter, allow me to offer my congratulations on the engagement," Professor Slughorn said, clearly not meaning what came out of his mouth.

"Thanks, Professor," Draco said dully.

"Oh, well, the reason I'm here! Your timetables!" Professor Slughorn said.

He handed them their timetables and waddled away. Leila gazed at her timetable, noticing that she had added another class to the already large load she had carried last year.

"Why do I have Muggle Studies?" Leila questioned.

"It's compulsory," Draco whispered in her ear.

Leila looked at him in confusion when Blaise sat down at the table across from them with a grin on his face.

"How's engaged life, Malfoy?' Blaise Zabini chuckled.

"Shut it, Zabini," Draco hissed.

"I was only wondering how you're enjoying it. You've obviously fancied Leila for quite some time," Zabini furthered.

"I'm not discussing my personal affairs in public," Draco sneered.

Pansy slammed her fists against the table causing her bowl of Pixie Puffs to spill onto the table before she stormed out of the Great Hall. It was almost ironic that Pansy and Leila felt the same way about the situation. Neither girl wanted the engagement to be a reality.

"What's got her knickers in such a twist?" Zabini asked.

"As if you don't know," Tracey scoffed.

"She's always known that she was second to him," Zabini shrugged.

"I've lost my appetite. Come on, Leila," Draco said.

Draco stood up from the table and offered his hand to Leila. She didn't want to accept his hand, but she knew that either way she was going to be forced to. So despite the stares, she placed her hand in Draco's and stood up and walked with him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Leila asked.

"Class," Draco muttered.

They headed up the grand staircase when they were met my Luna Lovegood coming down. She greeted them both with a smile. This confused Leila. Why would she smile? Shouldn't she be frowning or taunting her like everyone else. Even Neville and Ginny seemed to believe everything the _Daily Prophet_ was printing.

"Good morning, Leila," Luna greeted.

"Luna," Leila said hoarsely.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's hard for most people to see beyond the Wrackspurts; but never fear, my spectacles allow me to see beyond them," Luna smiled.

"Lovegood, don't you have some place you need to be?" Draco sneered.

"You shouldn't fear the Wrackspurts either, Malfoy. In time, others will see what I do," Luna said.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to pull Leila behind him up the stairs.

"What the hell are Wrackspurts?" Draco muttered.

"Not completely sure," Leila answered.

"Lovegood's fifty kinds of crazy," Draco continued.

Leila looked behind her as Luna skipped down the stairs. What had Luna meant? Was it some secret message that she was supposed to understand in code so that Draco wouldn't? But knowing Luna, she usually spoke oddly so that it was hard for Leila to understand her. She continued to follow as Draco led her up the stairs. They suddenly veered off into a corridor and eventually entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were the only ones in the classroom. Draco ushered her into a desk and sat beside her. The pair sat there in silence until Leila's stomach growled.

"I completely forgot that you hadn't eaten," Draco said.

Leila shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we can go to the kitchen," Draco suggested.

But just as Draco suggested it, students began to enter the classroom. Looking at her timetable, she noticed that there wouldn't be a good time to eat until lunch, so she'd just have to suffer through her hunger. Leila tried to avoid looking at her classmates as they entered. She didn't want to be hurt anymore by their looks of betrayal. Luckily, her Housemates sat in the desks surrounding the one she shared with Draco. They seemed to be protecting her, but she couldn't escape all the looks. She noticed Seamus glaring at her from the seat he shared with Neville; but Neville slapped his arm when Carrow entered the room.

"Eyes on me, seventh years. This class will no longer be run the way you were used to. For years you had teachers incapable of teaching Dark Arts and the Dark Lord felt it best for your education to have someone who can teach you properly," Amycus said. "You will learn and perfect many Dark curses through the year. We only have one year to get you through the curriculum from first year all the way through seventh, so you will need to be ready to move at a fast pace or face the consequences."

All eyes were focused intently onto their new professor.

"We're starting simple today. Today, we'll work on the blasting curse. What is this curses name?" Carrow continued.

For once, Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands. She supposed that this would become their new favorite class and one they were actually good at.

"Crabbe," Carrow called-on.

"Erm—uh—Confringo!" Crabbe answered.

"Everyone partner up. I have piles of those utter rubbish Defense books that you will be blasting. Everyone except, Miss Potter. You can come up here," Carrow said.

Leila inhaled sharply. Draco nudged her forward as the class began to slowly partner up. She walked up the aisle of the classroom that had once belonged to her godfather. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to curse her? Carrow motioned for her to sit at a desk at the front.

"Seeing as you're not allowed your wand I've had to alter some of my lessons. Read up," Carrow said.

The book placed in front of her she had seen before. It looked like one of the books Hermione had in her beaded bag that contained something on Horcruxes. She and Hermione had split the books and the ones she had taken were still safely in her own beaded bag. She cracked open the book and pretended to start reading, but every once and a while glanced up to her fellow classmates. On one of the glances, she noticed that Neville was refusing to perform any spells causing Carrow to become madder and madder.

"Longbottom! Perform the damn spell!" Carrow shouted.

"I already know it, so I don't see a point," Neville retorted.

"Do it now or you'll force me to use the Cruciatus on you," Carrow hissed.

Neville crossed his arms, refusing to do the spell.

"I already told you that I know how to do it. I'm not going to waste my time on you," Neville said.

Leila cringed as Carrow's face contorted in anger. He angrily shot a Cruciatus curse at Neville causing her classmate to fall to the floor. Neville held back his pain through his clenched teeth. The whole class gasped and backed away from Neville. Carrow released the curse and spat on Neville.

"Don't any of you think that I won't hesitate to do the same to you," Carrow hissed.

Carrow walked away toward the Slytherins who were continuing to blast the Defense books. Hannah Abbott kneeled on the floor to make sure Neville was all right, but Carrow yelled at her to get back to practicing. She instantly backed away and walked back to her partner to work on blasting the books. Leila shook her head. Neville just should've done the curse. It wasn't even that Dark of a curse; but it was a spell in Voldemort's arsenal. Neville slowly sat up and moved to a desk to sit. Carrow narrowed his eyes at him, but let him sit there. The bell finally rang and the class packed up their books and Draco led her to their next class: Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall eyed her as she walked into the classroom beside Draco. Leila noticed that seated in the corner of her classroom was Alecto Carrow. McGonagall was known to side with the Light, so this was probably one of the reinforcements that Snape had to make for her to be at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, where she was "safe" and Harry was in danger. Draco showed her to a seat at the back of McGonagall's classroom. He probably figured the least amount of contact she had with McGonagall, the better. McGonagall began her lecture about the grueling seventh year class to come to prepare them for their N.E.W.T.'s. Leila zoned out during the lecture and noticed that Neville Longbottom was seated in the front. This puzzled her. Neville hadn't taken Transfiguration last year, because his score on his O.W.L.'s was too low. Why was he in the class? Leila liked Neville, but he wasn't known for being too good at Transfiguration and now he was going to be a year behind. Why would McGonagall allow this?

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"You need to pay attention when I'm lecturing," McGonagall reprimanded.

Leila blushed and tried to shield herself from the looks from her classmates. She was only two classes into the school year and she already hated it. When Transfiguration finished, they headed for Muggle Studies. Leila had never taken Muggle Studies, but from what Draco had told her it was now mandatory for everyone to take it. She didn't really know what to expect, other than probably something terrible. Alecto had walked with them from McGonagall's classroom to hers. As Leila walked through the door, she noted that the only time she had ever been into this classroom was last year.

**~*Flashback to 6****th**** year*~**

_It was the middle of March, and Draco and Leila hadn't been able to spend much alone time together lately. They both had been rather busy with "extra-curricular's" not to mention that Leila was slightly avoiding Draco so that Harry wouldn't become too suspicious. Leila had just finished eating breakfast on a Saturday morning and was climbing the Grand staircase to head for the library. She knew that's where she'd find Hermione. They had been looking for books on Horcruxes every Saturday after breakfast, trying to find out as much as they could about them. Leila had just reached the first floor when she noticed Draco too began to climb the stairs. With a mischievous grin on her face, Leila hid behind a pillar waiting for him. It had been far too long since they had any significant amount of time together. Draco was about to round the stairs to go to the next floor when Leila yanked on the sleeve of his arm pulling him closer to her._

_ "What the hell," Draco hissed._

_ "Sh!" Leila shushed._

_She placed her hand on his mouth and grinned at him. She then slowly removed her hand from his mouth and moved it to his hand. With her fingers entwined in his, Leila slowly led him down the empty corridor. He looked at her in confusion, but followed after her. Leila giggled in delight, she loved spending time with him and she already knew how she was going to spend this time with him. They came to a classroom, when Leila gently dropped his hand and opened the door. She looked inside to make sure that it was empty before she grabbed Draco by his tie and yanked him into the classroom. With his back, Draco shut the door as Leila flung herself into his arms. Her lips met his in a hurry. Draco chuckled at Leila's sense of urgency, but responded to her kisses._

_ "Merlin, I've missed this," Draco groaned._

_ "Mmm…so good idea then?" Leila said between kisses._

_ "Best idea," Draco mumbled against her lips._

_Both teenagers breathed heavily as Leila moved her lips to Draco's neck, placing kisses up his neck and to his jaw._

_ "What room is this?" Draco asked hoarsely._

_ "You're more concerned about what classroom we're in than snogging your own girlfriend?" Leila questioned._

_ "No, I don't mean it like that," Draco groaned._

_ "I think we're in the Muggle Studies classroom. Can we continue now?" Leila questioned._

_ "On one condition," Draco chuckled._

_ "What's that?" Leila asked._

_ "We do this my way," Draco said lowly._

_Draco pushed Leila so that she was against the door and began to press kisses up her neck and jaw just as she had done to him._

_ "Stop teasing me," Leila panted._

_Draco smirked before hungrily pressing his lips against Leila. He made sure that he was the one leading this time and Leila all-too-eagerly followed._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Leila could feel the blush running up her neck as she walked further into the classroom. She could almost feel where Draco's lips had grazed against her neck. She refused to look at Draco, lest he say something about the last time they had been in this classroom. She saw that the seat next to Daphne was open and right now that seemed the better option than Draco, so she sat next to her former best friend.

"Leila, are you okay. You look flushed," Daphne whispered.

In embarrassment, Leila buried her face I her hands. She could already tell that his was going to be a long class period. Alecto Carrow cleared her throat with a hem hem that could rival Umbridge's and the class turned toward her.

"If you're supposed to be in Muggle Studies, you're in the right place. If not, then you're as dumb as those filthy Muggles and should get out of this room," Alecto hissed.

No one in the class moved. Leila turned and noticed that no one left the class.

"In this class you'll learn about how stupid and dirty those animals are that people kindly call Muggles. I'm here to tell you how that scum led wizard-kind into hiding because they were vicious and jealous of our magic. I'm here to help restore the natural order of things by teaching you the rightful place of those animals," Carrow continued.

This class was going to be just as bad as Dark Arts. Leila looked out the window of the classroom and noticed an owl swooping over the forest. She wished that she was that owl, so that she could be free and not trapped; but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She was stuck here in hell until something gave, and if what Phineas Nigellus' portrait suggested, Harry would be dead before she was free.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila lay in bed staring up at the emerald bed hangings above her. _September 3rd,_ she thought. Only 2 days in to the school year from hell. Like Harry, Hogwarts and school had always been a safe place for Leila. School had been the place where she had felt at home more than any other place in the world. School was the place where she was actually good at something whether it be academics, music, or Quidditch. School was the place where she was surrounded by people she trusted and loved, to make up for the crummy people of the world. But now that had all changed. School was a nightmare, a nightmare which she was facing alone. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to put up with this nightmare. She wanted a way out of it. A quick, easy, and somewhat painless way to escape this nightmare.

She wanted her brother, Ron, and Hermione, that was, if they still even wanted her. With almost the entire Wizarding world buying into the lies of the _Daily Prophet_, it wouldn't surprise her too much if Harry, Ron, and Hermione bought into them as well. She hoped they didn't, but it wouldn't surprise her. Nothing seemed to be going right for her since that night on the Astronomy tower. Her longing for Fred had dwindled, because from Ginny's reaction, she was sure that he believed the rumors of her and Draco. No, her heart didn't long for Fred. It longed for what they once were and that was impossible to have again. With everything that had happened, she knew better than to yearn for love. Love was pointless and would only bring her more grief than she needed. What she wanted was a way out.

Her thoughts then turned to those she had loved and lost: her mother, her father, Cedric, Sirius…People she would give almost anything to see again. Never actually getting a chance to know her mother or father made her heart ache. They were supposed to be here, to protect her from the dangers of this world. What would they tell her now, if they could? But only in death would she finally get a chance to meet them. Cedric, once her dear friend and crush, had been taken from this world far too soon. He deserved to live a full life, but maybe dying when he did was for the best. He didn't have to go through all these Dark times. Sure, he had been killed by Wormtail at the direction of Voldemort, which was a terrifying way to die, but he didn't have to live in fear. Sirius, the man who was a second godfather to her, deserved to live a life with his name cleared. He had been wrongly accused of betraying her parents and then killing thirteen people that he had to live his life in hiding. But, a cleared name wouldn't do him much good at the moment anyways. No, he would still probably be in hiding and not living the life he deserved. It almost seemed that the people she had lost had it better off. They didn't have to live in this horrible nightmare. They had all gotten to move on to a better place, one where Voldemort wasn't in control; a place where things were immeasurably better than even she could imagine. It made her slightly jealous that they got to be in a better place and she was stuck here in this hellish nightmare.

Getting out of her bed, her bare feet padded against the dark hardwood floor as she made her way to the window near her bed that looked out into Black Lake. She curled her knees close to her body as she placed a hand on the window. The window felt frigid to her touch, but something about the water was mesmerizing. She hated water, especially large bodies of water. Being washed away by the immensity or drowning in it scared her. It probably had something to do with an incident when she was little, four or five maybe.

**~*Flashback*~**

_Aunt Petunia couldn't find anyone to watch her or Harry, so they had gotten dragged along to Piers Polkiss' birthday party at a beach on the ocean, which had taken hours to get to. Aunt Petunia was very upset that she and Harry had to come along, but it was either that or have Dudley miss his best friend's birthday party and the latter was unthinkable. She and Harry were given strict instructions to stay away from the party, so_ _they were attempting to skip pebbles on the water from the pier. When out of nowhere, Piers came running down the pier and pushed Leila into the water. She screamed as she fell into the water. Trying to come up for air, she got stuck underneath a wave and was dragged out further into the ocean. She had splashed and tried to keep her head above the water, but she couldn't swim and was swallowing more water than air. She could feel her body beginning to grow weak as she was dragged under further into the water. She was terrified, because the ocean was so big. It would be impossible for anyone to find her. She tried to come up for air again, but another wave pushed her under. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tried to get a look at the person who grabbed her and was scared to find that the man had what looked like a bubble mask over his nose and mouth and a strange stick in his hand. She then fainted into unconsciousness. When she woke up, she was on the beach with Aunt Petunia screaming over her that she had ruined Piers birthday party and the man who had saved her was nowhere to be seen_

**~*End Flashback*~**

So maybe her fear wasn't as irrational as she had claimed; she had almost drowned that day at the ocean. After that day, she avoided deep water as much as she possibly could. She would only go in water where she could easily see the bottom. Looking back on it now, she realized that the man who had saved her was a wizard. Dumbledore must have had people up and down the country looking out for her and Harry, but it didn't really matter now. Now, there was no one looking out for her, except herself and even she was giving up on that. Dying had almost come easily for her. How would things be different if that wizard hadn't saved her that day? One thing's for sure, she wouldn't be in this hell. A grindylow swam by the window causing Leila to gasp. _Stupid creatures_. She thought. How could something that could look so beautiful be so terrible?

Leila heard someone rustling their covers as she got out of bed. Tracey Davis walked past her in direction for the bathroom. When she noticed Leila, she nodded her head and Leila meekly nodded in return. Alarm clocks began to ring and soon the seventh year girls' dormitory was in full motion to prepare for round two of classes. Leila groaned, not wanting to have to continue after yesterday. Yesterday, after lunch she had attended a dreadful hour of Potions followed by an hour of Arithmancy. Draco had joined her Arithmancy class even though he had dropped it last year, but no doubt it was to keep an eye on her. Besides Draco being in every single one of her classes, one of the Carrows was also in each of her classes. When Snape said that he would take extra precautions, he meant it. She never seemed to have a moment to herself, something she actually missed about being at Malfoy Manor. There, she could at least slam the door and hide in the room that was prepared for her, but here at Hogwarts she was constantly under someone's watchful eye. Today would only bring more dread with double hours of History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms. From what she remembered, many students claimed that their last year of Hogwarts was their favorite (except those the year of Umbridge); but this year was hell and she was only two days into it. Even when Umbridge was here things weren't this terrible, well at least not this far into the year. Stubbornly, Leila decided against getting ready for the day. She just sat there silently staring out into the Black Lake.

"Leila, you need to get ready," Daphne said.

She shook her head no in response so Daphne reached for her arm, but Leila went rigid. Daphne sighed and released Leila's arm and walked out of the room, leaving her in there all alone. Then the door swung open and Draco walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Greengrass tells me that you refuse to get ready," Draco sneered.

"How did you get in here? Boys aren't allowed," Leila whispered.

"Being Head Boy has its privileges, now get ready," Draco commanded.

Looking into Draco's icy eyes, she knew that he meant business and that it was better to do what he said than to argue with him. So she stood up and dug through her trunk for a new uniform for the day. She looked at Draco and motioned for him to turn around so that she could get dressed. He rolled his eyes and turned around before walking for the door. He waited by the door impatiently for her.

"Are you ready yet?" Draco questioned.

"Almost," Leila said meekly.

She quickly buttoned-up her shirt and reached for her tie.

"I'm decent," Leila whispered.

Draco turned around again to see Leila struggling to tie her tie. He shook his head, this was only the seventh year she had to tie one and she was still having issues with it. He walked back over to her and grabbed the tie, causing Leila's eyes to widen. Without looking into those beautiful eyes, he wrapped the tie around his neck and knotted it properly for her. He then loosened it from around his neck and handed it back to Leila, who muttered her thanks before putting it on. Leila reached for her book bag and walked out of the room with Draco who muttered some spell to keep floor from changing like it did when boys usually walked on it. Leila was thankful that the common room was empty when they reached it, so they quickly walked through it and made their way through the dungeons and headed upstairs to the Great Hall. On their way to the Great Hall, they met up with Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. Leila tried to offer them a smile, as if somewhat of a peace offering, but both boys instantly scowled.

"Oi, Macmillan, the traitor's coming," Zacharias called.

"And she's with her fiancée," Ernie furthered.

"Where's the ring, Potter?" Zacharias asked.

She buried her head into Draco's chest as they walked closer to them. Draco's arm tightened around her as Zacharias continued to make lewd comments toward her. She wrapped her arms around Draco's midsection trying to avoid the Hufflepuffs. Usually Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty, but obviously their loyalty wasn't with her. Smith walked up to them and shoved Leila, tearing her away from Draco.

"I always thought there was something off about you," Zacharias hissed at her.

"Smith, detention!" Draco shouted.

"Why should he listen to a Death Eater like you?" Ernie questioned.

"I'm Head Boy. Now drop it or you'll find yourself in detention with Smith," Draco called.

"Well, I'd…" Macmillan began.

"Don't bother with him, Macmillan. He might try to murder you too," Zacharias sneered.

"That'll be another one, Smith," Draco growled.

Zacharias Smith raised his eyebrows at Malfoy before walking away. Leila breathed a sigh as she heard the Hufflepuff boys' footsteps growing fainter.

"I'd watch your back if I was you, Potter," Zacharias Smith shouted.

"Smith!" Draco shouted back.

But Zacharias Smith had already rounded the corner of the corridor before Draco could do anymore and Leila's stomach growled.

"We should probably get to the Great Hall," Draco said.

Leila didn't really want to go down there and face the Hogwarts student body. She was already having enough issues with them that she didn't want to start anymore; but Draco again wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her downstairs. Leila purposely avoided any eye contact with anyone that they passed out of fear of another scene being caused. Once inside the Great Hall, Leila removed Draco's arm from around her and headed for the Slytherin table. She sat by Daphne, who was chatting with Theodore Nott. Nott was grinning from ear to ear across from them proudly showing-off his Quidditch captain badge. Leila's heart sunk, that badge really should be hers or Draco's. They were the ones with the most experience on the team, while Theo had only been a substitute last year.

"This year should be Slytherin's year, I meant I was completely surprised when Snape asked me to be captain," Theo said.

"Theo, not now," Daphne chided.

"C'mon Daphne, I mean I thought that Leila would be captain too, but given the circumstances the job went to the best person," Theo said.

_Circumstances?_ Thought Leila. True, she was without her Firebolt or even her Nimbus 2001; but that probably wasn't the reason she wasn't made Quidditch captain. Theo looked at her apprehensively before handing her a piece of parchment. She unrolled the parchment and found the reason she wasn't made captain. The parchment read:

_Leila M. Potter is hereby banned from the game of Quidditch until further investigation._

_Signed,_

_Amycus Carrow, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Now they were taking away Quidditch from her? She crumpled the paper in her hand trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to look weak and pathetic in front of all of Hogwarts.

"Leila, are you all right?" Daphne asked.

Leila nodded her head, but truth was, she wasn't all right. Quidditch could have been the one thing that made her life feel normal. That sense of being in flight and allowing the wind to whip through her hair always exhilarated her. But now, she wasn't allowed to do so. You'd think with all the defensive strategies in place: Death Eaters and dementors, they could have figured out a way for her have remained on the Quidditch team. It almost seemed stupid that she was so upset about Quidditch, but this made her feel more alone than ever.

"If it makes you feel better, Draco was banned as well," Daphne whispered.

Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration and realized that for once, Draco wasn't seated beside her. She looked down the table to find him seated beside Crabbe and Astoria Greengrass. Astoria flashed him a smile and gently placed her hand on his arm. What did Astoria think she was doing? Draco was engaged to her! Or at least he supposedly was according to the _Daily Prophet. _She really shouldn't be feeling this way. Hell, only last week she had told Draco that Astoria would make a nice pure-blood wife for him and that he should pursue her. But that didn't stop that feeling from burning in her stomach. That feeling also made her feel like she needed to vomit; but she knew that she hadn't eaten much yesterday and that food was a necessity for her body so she reached for a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. Suddenly, Ginny Weasley appeared with a scowl on her face. She threw down a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on Leila's plate.

"Looks like you got what you wanted," Ginny growled.

"I—I," Leila stuttered.

"Can't believe you'd do this to your own brother. He'd never do this to you," Ginny spat.

"Ginny!" Neville called from the Gryffindor table.

"I'm coming, Neville!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Leila.

"I hope that you rot in hell," Ginny hissed.

Leila looked down at the insert facing up at her from the _Daily Prophet._

_Undesirable No. 1: Harry Potter_

_Contact the Ministry of Magic immediately if you have any information concerning his whereabouts. Failure to report will result in imprisonment. Reward 10,000 Galleons on his head._

Without touching any more of her food, Leila stood up and walked down the aisle, heading for the door. In her peripheral vision, she could see Draco standing up to follow her.

"Leila!" Draco called after her.

She was into the corridor before Draco finally caught up with her. Draco grabbed her arm causing her to jerk back.

"Leila, where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

Leila stood frozen in place. This day kept getting worse and everyone hated her. No one believed her or knew what she was going through. She was trapped in hell with no hopes of getting out. Her bottom lip began to quiver as tears silently slipped from her eyes. Draco noticed Leila standing there trying to hold it back and he wrapped his arm around her. She pressed herself into him as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Draco held Leila as she cried in his arms. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. As much pain as he knew Leila to be in, he had wanted to hold her in his arms for so long. It was as if his arms had been aching for this sort of closeness between the two of them. He hated seeing Leila broken and knew that the only reason she was leaning on him was because she was so broken; but a selfish part of him loved this. When Leila's tears subsided, she roughly wiped her tears away with her sleeve and backed away from Draco.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

"It's fine,' Draco said.

"We should go to class," Leila sniffled.

Draco looked at her quizzically before sighing and nodding his head. He walked with her to Professor Binns' classroom for History of Magic. Like last year, she and Draco were the only students in the class. For once Leila was thankful that it was only him in the class. He didn't glare at her through the class period and history didn't involve the use of a wand. This was about the only class where things seemed somewhat normal. Binns' droned on through his lecture, which was a double period, and never in her life had she been so glad to be bored to death. This class was the best part of her day because all the other double class periods included whispers and glares directed at her. When she walked into her double period of Herbology, students were gathered around copies of the _Daily Prophet._ Not wanting anything to do with a paper that spread lies about her she ignored all the glares and sat with Draco near the back of the greenhouse. After a grueling double period of potions was lunch. Wanting to avoid another scene like breakfast, Draco suggested that they eat sandwiches in Snape's office. Snape grudgingly complied with the request and sent for sandwiches to be brought up for the pair. Leila took a bite out of one of the sandwiches when a knock came at the door. Snape growled something under his breath before walking from his desk to the door. He opened the door to find Amycus Carrow holding Neville Longbottom by his collar quickly followed by Professor McGonagall. These two were constantly at odds with each other, or so it seemed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape growled.

"This boy interfered with my punishment of a first year," Amycus spat.

"Mister Longbottom was simply protecting the young boy from harm. If that spell had hit him he surely would have ended up in the hospital wing," McGonagall argued.

"Serves him right! He needs to learn his place! As does this one," Amycus said.

Amycus pushed Neville toward Snape. Leila briefly locked glances with Neville when Draco came through the door.

"We'll take care of this outside," Snape drawled.

Leila looked to Draco with a look of worry in her eyes. What was going to happen to Neville? Surely he wasn't going to be punished for defending a first year. Under Dumbledore, such heroics would have been rewarded, not condemned. She looked back at Neville once more, who nodded his head at her before turning around to face Snape once more. Draco the shut the door behind them and Leila's eyes instantly snapped toward him.

"What's going to happen to him?" Leila whispered.

"Dunno, but the Carrows are in charge of discipline. He's pissed because McGonagall stepped over her bounds," Draco answered.

"But she's…" Leila began.

"Not anymore. Carrow is Deputy Headmaster. I'm surprised McGonagall even stayed," Draco said.

Leila nodded her head in response. Why had McGonagall stayed? It was quite obvious that McGonagall wasn't a supporter of Voldemort, but here she was at Hogwarts and not in hiding. She could hear raised voices coming from outside between Carrow and McGonagall obviously disagreeing on a punishment. Snape opened the door to his office and looked at Draco.

"Mister Malfoy, I'd like to see you outside for a moment," Snape drawled.

Draco left the room and Leila wandered it walking from portrait to portrait. She stopped in front of Dumbledore's and frowned.

"Why?" Leila questioned.

But Dumbledore sat in his portrait sleeping. It was as if she wasn't important enough anymore. The man she had looked to as her mentor was nothing more than a sleeping imbecile in a portrait. Why couldn't he help her?

"Why?" Leila shouted.

"I'll give you something to cry about!" the portrait of Phineas Nigellus shouted.

Leila turned around and narrowed her eyes at the portrait which had kept her in a dismal state since her days at Malfoy Manor.

"I don't want to talk to you," Leila muttered.

"So you don't want to hear that your brother has left Grimmauld Place?" Phineas questioned.

"Harry left? Where is he?" Leila asked.

"So now, you're interested? But I think you already know the answer to that," Phineas smirked.

Leila gasped as she fell backward onto Snape's desk. Harry had left to meet his demise at Malfoy Manor! Tears again began to stream down Leila's face. He was going to die and it was all her fault. If she hadn't walked away from the party to be with Fred, she would still be with her brother. They would all be safe at Grimmauld Place and figuring out the Horcruxes together. Her dreams had misled her. It wasn't Harry Voldemort had wanted, it was her. What reason was there for living knowing that her brother met his fate because of her? Draco and Snape burst back into the room and Leila collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Draco rushed to her aid, but Leila pushed him away as she curled her knees to her chest. The only place she would ever see Harry again was probably in death.

"Leila, c'mon we need to go to class," Draco whispered.

"I don't want to go to class," Leila shouted.

"Leila, settle down," Draco said.

"I can't! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Leila shouted.

Leila began to scream and thrash on the floor, knocking objects from Snape's desk and causing them to break on the wood floor. Draco looked at her with concern in his eyes and worry. She just wouldn't stop. Snape's eyes also widened at the tantrum Leila was throwing.

"Professor, what do we do?" Draco asked.

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Leila. He performed a _Petrificus Totallus_, spell causing Leila to freeze in place into a crumpled heap.

"Tell Madam Pomfrey to have a Calming Draught ready," Snape commanded Draco.

Draco nodded his head and ran out of Snape's office in direction for the hospital wing. Snape bent over and brushed a piece of Leila's hair out of her face. What would Lily think if she could see them? He was trying his best to keep Leila safe and alive, but Leila's spirit was crumbling fast. Even he was beginning to lose some hope in Dumbledore's plan. He roughly grabbed the frozen girl in his arms and carried her down to the hospital wing. He could have easily levitated her, but he felt he owed it to Lily to do things this way. When he walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting with a Calming Draught, standing beside Draco. Snape set her down on one of the hospital beds.

"Draco, brace her," Snape commanded.

Draco sat beside Leila on the bed holding onto her tightly as Snape released her from the spell. Leila continued to thrash as Draco held steadily on to her. Madam Pomfrey struggled to get the draught in Leila's mouth, but eventually, most of the goblet of the draught made it down Leila's throat. Within moments, Leila's body had relaxed. She looked to Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey in somewhat of a daze. She didn't really feel like herself. She felt numb to everything, especially now that she thought about her brother's imminent death. Leila took several deep breaths as tears streamed down her face. Harry. He was going to die and there was nothing more she could do, but wait for the news.

**A one-shot from Harry/Hermione/Ron finding out about Leila is posted (I didn't feel it was long enough for a chapter, but it gives you some insight). It's called "Belief"**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

After the incident that night in Snape's office, Leila had to report every morning to receive a special Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey. She hated taking them because they made her numb, but in a way it was also a blessing. She was almost too numb to mourn Harry. Weeks had past and she still hadn't heard word of her brother; but Leila assumed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were probably plotting how to sneak into Malfoy Manor where Voldemort would be waiting for them. The thoughts that would normally make her sick or angry hardly bothered her. She was terrified for her brother and already mourning his loss, but no one would have guessed it because the Calming Draught drowned any emotions. Life was still hell. Draco, the Carrows, or Snape were with her for practically every waking moment. She was swamped with homework, especially in Muggle Studies and Dark Arts because she wasn't allowed a wand. Every night, she would do her homework in Snape's office while being watched by Professor Snape. Neville still got in to trouble almost weekly, which was a change compared to the once timid boy she had known. Every day seemed to drain more and more of her spirit from her. Leila barely spoke to anyone. The only people she would speak to were Draco, Professor Snape, and on occasion Daphne. Other than that, she would remain silent. Wasting her breath on people wasn't worth it to her; she just wanted a way out. Something she didn't begin to take seriously until the end of October.

Early in the morning, Leila sat on the hardwood floor of her dormitory gazing out into the Black Lake. It seemed like every morning she found herself looking out into that lake. As much as she hated water like that, it was about the only thing that brought her a little comfort these days; but today, it didn't bring much. Today was October 31st, the sixteenth anniversary of her parents deaths. Sixteen years ago she and her brother should have died in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort didn't only take away her parents; he took away her chance at ever having a normal and happy life. She moved to dig through her trunk to find her beaded bag. She clasped the bag and also grabbed a throw blanket from the bottom of her trunk. With the bag and blanket in hand, she sat back down in front of the window that looked into the Black Lake. After wrapping the blanket around her lower half, she plunged her hand into the beaded bag.

The first item she pulled out one of the books on Horcruxes that she had divvied up with Hermione. She opened the book and noticed a piece of parchment where she had taken notes. One night, while she was still at the Burrow, she and Hermione had stayed up all night pouring over those books and taking notes about everything they could about how to destroy Horcruxes. But Leila quickly slammed the book shut. She didn't want to remember. It was too emotionally draining to remember those times. So instead, she set the book on the hardwood floor of the alcove where she sat and quickly plunged her hand back into her bag. She pulled out another book on Horcruxes and threw it on top of the other book. Then she pulled out the music box that Fred had given her. Blinking back a tear, she opened the compartment to the music box and stared at the necklace that had been her mother's, given to her by Sirius, and the Draco's Slytherin ring. Running her fingers over the metallic objects brought back floods of memories, so she quickly slammed the compartment shut, trying to forget all the memories that went along with each object. But before she discarded the music box she wound it up and the hauntingly beautiful melody began to play. As the melody filled Leila's ears, she set the music box down on top of the pile of books.

As the beautiful song echoed in the alcove, Leila could almost swear that she heard a woman's voice singing the beautiful melody. She looked around the room and found that all the girls were still sleeping. Maybe she was hearing things. Wouldn't surprise her much considering that she was being kept numb by a Calming Draught every day one orders from either Snape or the Carrows. Leila closed her eyes as the song began to finish. It made her want her mother. Her mother was supposed to be the one there to kiss her goodbye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Her mother was supposed to be the one to have helped her pick out her first beautiful set of dress robes for the Yule Ball. Her mother was supposed to be the one to be proud that her daughter had been made prefect. She was supposed to be there to shed a tear as her little girl headed off for her final year of school. Her mother was supposed to be there as she fell in love and then when her heart was broken. Her mother was supposed to be there when she announced an engagement to someone she trusted would suit her daughter well. Her mother was supposed to be there for everything, and yet, Leila's mother would never be there for any of it.

Leila's hand reached once more inside her beaded bag as she pulled out the photograph album Hagrid had once given her. She paged through it. She stopped to gaze at a picture of her parents as Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. Normally, she would get annoyed when people told her constantly that she looked like her mother; but right now, she wanted more than anything to know of their exact similarities. Except for her father's bright grin, her facial features strongly resembled her mother's. The same cute button nose, the scattered freckles, but most noticeable was the almond-shaped, bright emerald colored eyes. From looking at the picture, Leila noticed that she was significantly thinner than her mother was at her age. She also knew this was her own doing, but being held captive didn't normally give one much of an appetite. She continued to flip through the pages until she came upon the picture of her once happy family. In the photograph, baby Leila snuggled close to her smiling mother somewhat shying away from the camera as baby Harry giggled happily in his father's arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Sixteen years ago she lost this. She wanted nothing more than to be with her parents right now, but the only way to them was through death. Something she would almost willingly welcome. Death seemed the better option than living any longer in this hell because she knew it was only a matter of time before Harry's imminent death.

"Leila, why are you always up so early?" Daphne mumbled from her pillow.

Leila shrugged her shoulders as Daphne groaned before getting out of her bed. The small alcove was between Leila and Daphne's bed, so Daphne crossed the hardwood floor and sat beside her once best friend in the alcove. Leila scooted closer to the window and slammed her photograph book shut; but Daphne stuck her hand inside of it so that it couldn't close all the way. Daphne gently opened the album and looked at the picture of the once happy Potter family.

"You miss them, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Leila muttered.

"It's all right to miss them. They were your parents, Leila," Daphne sighed.

"I don't want to talk about them," Leila said.

"It's the anniversary of their deaths, isn't it?" Daphne asked.

"How did you know?" Leila asked hoarsely.

"We may not be best friends now, but I was your best friend for six years. I know you pretty well, including what Halloween means to you," Daphne said.

"Why do you even care?" Leila sniffled.

"I know I completely botched things between us and that you may not be my friend, but I'm going to be the best friend to you that I can be," Daphne answered.

"Then if you really want to be my friend, leave me alone," Leila said.

Daphne looked at Leila. Her former best friend didn't look upset, but she really didn't have an emotion on her face. It was as if the Leila she had once known was completely gone and taken over by some emotionless twat. She wished there was something else she could do for Leila, but until Leila realized that she wasn't in this alone, there wasn't much that she could do. So Daphne left Leila to get ready for the day. Leila once more opened her photograph album looking at the pictures of her parents. Only in death could her broken family be made whole again.

After several moments, Leila stood-up and moved to her trunk, leaving her things in the alcove. She pulled her Hogwarts uniform on and walked out of the dormitory before the other girls were even out of bed yet. She knew that she had to meet Draco because he needed to escort her to the hospital wing. Every morning they would walk there and Leila would take a Calming Draught before classes, whether she needed one or not. It was a precaution that someone with a higher authority had thought necessary. She knew better than to argue with Draco on this because it was beyond his authority, so she just gave in to the demand. The common room was empty when she walked into it. She had expected Draco to already be there, so she plopped onto the chair and waited for him to show up. Minutes later, he came running into the common room while trying to tie his tie. He headed straight for the girls' dormitories.

"I'm right here," Leila said.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to face Leila sitting in the chair. A look of surprise was plastered on his face.

"I didn't expect you to be ready yet," Draco said.

"The sooner this day gets started, the sooner it's over," Leila said.

Draco nodded his head and walked over as Leila slowly followed after him. In silence they walked to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting for them with Alecto Carrow. Madam Pomfrey certainly didn't look too happy as the Calming Draught sat in a goblet on her desk. Draco and Leila walked closer to them as Madam Pomfrey was arguing with Professor Carrow.

"I don't approve of this. The Calming Draught isn't meant to be used every day, only on occasion. The effects could…" Madam Pomfrey began

"What you think doesn't matter. Now give the girl the draught," Alecto hissed.

"I took an oath to do no harm," Madam Pomfrey said.

"She doesn't look hurt to me," Alecto argued.

"Then you clearly can't see," Madam Pomfrey tutted.

"Give the girl the damn draught and I'll deal with you later," Alecto sneered.

"Miss Potter, do you think that you need this?" Madam Pomfrey asked Leila.

Leila simply shrugged her shoulders in noncommittal. Madam Pomfrey looked from Leila to Alecto Carrow and sighed. She reached on her desk for the goblet and handed it to Leila. Leila reached for the goblet, but she didn't get a good grip on it and the goblet tumbled to the floor and shattered on impact. Quickly, they backed away from the mess on the floor; except for Leila, who stood there staring at it. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, which caused her to fall in a heap on the floor. While Draco moved to help Leila, Alecto Carrow performed the Cruciatus curse on Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey's screams echoed through the hospital wing. Leila clung to Draco, expecting the curse to be turned on her next. He held her tightly as Carrow released Madam Pomfrey from the curse. Madam Pomfrey lay on the floor panting for breath.

"Don't question my motives again," Alecto hissed. "Now refill that goblet."

"That was the last of that batch," Madam Pomfrey panted.

"How convenient," Alecto sneered.

"I can have Professor Slughorn brew some more, but it won't be ready for some time," Madam Pomfrey said.

Suddenly the hospital wing doors flung open and in walked Professor McGonagall. When she saw Madam Pomfrey on the floor panting for breath and Draco holding Leila on the floor she gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Mind your own business you old hag," Alecto hissed.

"If you need to name call do it in private, not in front of the students," McGonagall retorted.

She quickly rushed to Madam Pomfrey's aid and helped the woman off the floor. Slowly, Professor McGonagall helped Madam Pomfrey to her feet. She dusted off Madam Pomfrey's shoulder and looked to the two teenagers on the floor.

"Miss Potter and Mister Malfoy, I suggest that you both head to the Great Hall for some breakfast," McGonagall said sternly.

"The girl still hasn't taken her draught," Alecto sneered.

"I already told you that was my last goblet full," Madam Pomfrey pleaded.

"Whatever you've been drugging Miss Potter with, I'm sure she can go one day without it," Professor McGonagall responded.

"This isn't over!" Alecto threatened.

Alecto pointed her wand from Draco and Leila to Madam Pomfrey to Professor McGonagall before storming out of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall helped Madam Pomfrey to a chair, in which she sat gingerly as Draco stood up before helping Leila to her feet. Draco nodded in Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall's direction before escorting Leila from the Great Hall. The older women watched them exit before continuing.

"Poppy, Albus would be turning over in his grave if he saw what has become of his school," McGonagall muttered.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Minerva," Poppy said.

"We have to, for the students. We need to keep as many of them safe as we can," McGonagall stated.

After a quick breakfast, Leila and Draco went to their classes. First, they went to Dark Arts where Professor Carrow lectured on the importance of Dark Arts in the future of the Wizarding world. Leila expected Neville to interrupt the lecture, but instead, he sat there with his arms folded across his chest glaring at Carrow. When Carrow would call on him to answer questions, Neville would simply shrug his shoulders as if he didn't know what Carrow was speaking about. Neville's point got across clearly because he was given a detention by the end of the class period and he hadn't really done anything. Draco then walked her to Transfiguration. After Transfiguration was Ancient Runes which was followed by Muggle Studies.

Leila couldn't concentrate on Carrow's anti-Muggle rant, instead her thoughts wandered back to her mother. She wanted to see her mother, to ask for her advice, to know that she still loved her. She needed her mother now, more than ever. Maybe Trelawney had some way to communicate with the dead; but the more she thought of it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Her parents would have moved on and would be in a better place. She wanted more than anything to be in a better place and she needed to figure out how to get to that better place.

Before long, Carrow's long-winded lecture was over and they were headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Leila and Draco were the first seventh years to sit at the Slytherin table, so they sat in their usual spot and waited for the rest of the seventh years to fill in. Flora Carrow sat on the other side of Leila, while Daphne and Theodore Nott sat across from them. Blaise Zabini was just about to join them when Astoria Greengrass pushed past him and sat beside her sister.

"So, Draco, are you going to tomorrow's Quidditch match?" Astoria asked him slyly.

"Haven't decided yet," Draco said.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor always makes for a good game," Theo added.

"I'm sure it would be better if you were our Seeker," Astoria said ignoring Theo.

"I'm sure Harper will do just fine," Draco responded in a dull tone.

"If we had our star-Seeker, my job as a Chaser would be easier. Luckily, Nott, Zabini, and I work really well together," Astoria said.

Leila's eyes widened. Astoria Greengrass had taken her position as Chaser? No one had told her that Astoria was made Chaser. Leila looked to Daphne, who seemed to understand.

"Can we change the subject for those who aren't obsessed with Quidditch, like me," Daphne added.

"C'mon sis, I'm just trying to get Draco to come watch me play. You never know he could be my good luck charm," Astoria said winking at Draco.

"So, the Halloween feast is tonight," Draco said attempting to change the subject.

Only, at the mention of Halloween Leila tensed up. She hated Halloween. It wasn't because Muggles dressed-up in creepy outfits and demanded candy; it wasn't because the ghosts threw a Death Day party; but because Halloween reminded her of what she lost. She couldn't escape her feelings as her anger of her parents being dead began to bubble within her. Pettigrew had led Voldemort to her parents that night. Her parents had been torn from her that night. Her thoughts from earlier this morning began to repeat through her head about her parents and thoughts of death ran through her mind. She quickly stood-up to walk away before the tears were streaming down her face. She knew Draco was probably coming after her so she turned around to see how much longer she had until he caught up with her. She turned around to look at him and just as she did, Astoria Greengrass leaned across the table and planted her lips on Draco's. Draco's eyes widened as he tore away from Astoria's kiss with a stunned expression. Astoria grinned as Draco took off after Leila. He met up with her just outside the Great Hall.

"Leila, that wasn't what it looked like," Draco pleaded.

"Not now, Draco," Leila said.

"She just threw herself at me and…" Draco began.

"That's not what this is about," Leila muttered.

"Then what is this about?" Draco asked.

"You don't understand!" Leila shouted.

"I'm sorry about Astoria, but you're in the same situation as I am. So don't try and act like I don't understand," Draco hissed.

Leila shook her head and backed away from Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned.

"B—b-bathroom," Leila stuttered.

Leila marched for the lavatory down the corridor from the Great Hall. As she walked into the lavatory, the tears began to fall heavily. She wasn't crying because Astoria kissed Draco. She was crying because she missed her parents, just as she had all day; but she was finally releasing the emotions that had been begging to be released. Draco stood outside the bathroom door and listened to Leila cry. He did feel bad that Leila had to see Astoria kiss him, but she claimed that this wasn't about that. Then why else would she be crying? The kiss and then the loss of Quidditch was the only thing that made sense to him. Daphne Greengrass exited the Great Hall and noticed Draco standing outside the girls' lavatory, where she assumed Leila to be. Having heard the brief interaction between the pair, she walked up to Draco shaking her head.

"You're thick sometimes, you know that?" Daphne said.

"What now, Greengrass?" Draco asked.

"Don't you know what day it is? Daphne hissed.

"Of course I do. It's Halloween," Draco retorted.

"And what's so significant about Halloween to Leila?" Daphne furthered.

"Erm—I—uh—well," Draco said struggling to find words.

"It's the anniversary of Leila's parent's death. I would have expected you to remember that seeing as you're her fiancé and all," Daphne said rolling her eyes.

Draco's face said it all. He had forgotten what today had meant to Leila. He and Leila had hardly ever talked about her parents. Family had always been a touchy subject for the both of them. He should have realized what today was, no matter what side his allegiance may be to. He needed to fix things with her. He really cared about her and he messed this up.

"I need to talk to her," Draco groaned.

"No, you need to give her some space. You've been her constant companion since you brought her to the Manor," Daphne said.

"You know she's not supposed to be unattended," Draco hissed.

"Honestly, where is she going to go? Every defense strategy imaginable is in place," Daphne said.

"That may be, but…" Draco continued.

"I'll keep an eye on her if that will make you feel better," Daphne said.

"I don't know that it will," Draco said.

"It will make her feel better," Daphne argued.

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

"I am," Daphne nodded.

"Fine, I'll check in on her after school," Draco said.

"In the morning," Daphne argued.

"I don't think so, before dinner" Draco hissed.

"Fine, we'll meet up in the common room and go up to the feast together," Daphne groaned.

Draco nodded and Daphne took a few steps away before turning back to Draco.

"And Malfoy," Daphne called to him.

"What?" Draco sneered.

"Try staying away from my sister," Daphne said.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco hissed.

"I know, but I would still stay away from her for the time being," Daphne finished.

Draco nodded his head before walking away. Daphne walked into the lavatory, where Leila sat on the tiled floor with her knees up to her chest. Daphne offered a slight smile to Leila, which wasn't returned.

"I don't need your pity," Leila muttered.

"Fine, I just figured you could use a friend," Daphne said.

"What I need is to get to class," Leila said.

Leila stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Like every time after she cried, she looked like she had been attacked by a banshee. With warm water she wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks and walked away from Daphne. Daphne sighed, Leila was being difficult, but with today being what it was, she really hadn't expected differently. Leila sat through her last two classes: Potions and Arithmancy, when Daphne met up with her again. They walked down the corridors in silence until Daphne broke it.

"Want to go to the library? It shouldn't be that busy since it's a Friday afternoon," Daphne said.

"If I say that I'll go, will you stop hovering over me?" Leila asked.

"If that's what you want," Daphne said.

Leila nodded her head and followed Daphne to the library. They sat at the table in silence as Daphne worked on her homework. Leila had homework spread on the table, but she just couldn't concentrate on it. Instead her thoughts turned slightly morbid. She had been moping all day about not being able to be with her family, but she could be with them today. But how would she be able to do it? She didn't have a wand and the Death Eaters thought it better to torture her than to kill her. She stood up and looked out onto the Black Lake, when it clicked. Before she could fully process her thoughts, Daphne interrupted them.

"We need to meet Draco in common room before the feast," Daphne commented.

That but a slight kink in her plan, but it was still manageable. Leila nodded her head and sat back down. She began to furiously write, but not for an assignment. When Leila was done writing, Madam Pince came over to kick her and Daphne out of the library to go to the feast. They walked back to the common room in silence, as Leila mentally finished her plan of action. She was finally getting out of here. When they got into the Slytherin dungeon, Leila immediately headed for her dormitory. She threw her bag and parchment on her bed and reached in her trunk for her long Slytherin robe. She wrapped it around herself and turned around to find Daphne looking at her quizzically.

"I—I need to use the bathroom, the prefects' bathroom," Leila said stumbling on her words.

"Just hurry back," Daphne smiled gently.

Leila nodded her head, knowing that this was a promise she wasn't going to keep. She put her hood up and tightly wrapped her cloak around her so that no one could tell it was her; but most of them should already be at the Halloween feast anyways. She briskly walked to the prefects' bathroom and said the password to enter. She walked until she came to the bathtub and noticed that it was already full with clean bathwater, but she tapped the faucet for more water to flow into the pool. Soon, the water began to pour over the edge of the tub and Leila sat down on the edge, still in her clothes. The water began to soak through her clothes and make them cling tightly to her thin body. She could feel the added water weight pulling her legs down further in the tub.

She jumped the rest of the way into the overflowing tub. The weight of her clothing pulling her down farther, but she still held herself above the water. She hoped that this would be quick and painless. It had seemed like it would be after that time Piers Polkiss had pushed her off the pier and into the sea. Sirius' falling through the Veil flashed through her head. Cedric being hit by the green Killing Curse flashed through her head. A green flash, which she was sure belonged to the death of her mother, flashed through her head. Almost there. She was almost reunited with them. Her thoughts turned to Draco. What would happen to him? Would Voldemort kill him? Really, she was only doing Voldemort a favor. Finishing what he should have done sixteen years ago.

Back in the Slytherin girls' dormitory, Daphne sat on her bed reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_ when a knock came at the door. It slowly opened and revealed Draco standing outside the door. He walked inside sheepishly.

"I know I said I would meet you in the common room, but…" Draco began.

He looked into the seventh year girls' dormitory and found Daphne alone. Draco walked over to Leila's bed to see if she was in the alcove Daphne said she sat in every morning.

"Greengrass, where's Leila?" Draco asked.

"She needed to use the lavatory," Daphne said lightly.

"You let her go by herself?" Draco hissed.

"I'm trying to earn back her trust. She only went to the prefects' bathroom, Draco," Daphne said rolling her eyes.

Draco groaned as he sat on Leila's bed. He noticed that he crumpled a piece of parchment as he sat down she he picked it up from underneath it. His curiosity got the better of his so he opened the parchment and was shocked to find what he saw.

_Mum,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to live without you but I hope you're there to meet me._

"Damnit," Draco hissed.

He dropped the parchment and took off in a sprint for the prefects' bathroom. Meanwhile, in the prefects' bathroom, Leila looked at the water which was covering the bathroom floor and ran her fingers through her hair. _Soon you'll be reunited with your filthy Muggle mother, _rang through her head.

"I'm sorry," Leila whispered.

She knew that in a matter of moments she would see the people that she wanted to most: her mother, father, Sirius, probably her brother, and she was even excited at the prospect of seeing Cedric again. Leila inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling all the air in her lungs. Slowly, she lowered herself into the overflowing pool until she was fully submerged. She let her body go limp before fading away into blackness under the water.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Draco ran quickly down the dungeon corridors in direction for the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. He knew that most of the Hogwarts student body would already be in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, so he needed to hurry to reach Leila. He should have known better than to leave her with Daphne. She was supposed to be his responsibility and he had messed up. It seemed that everything the Dark Lord entrusted to him he found some way to fail. He had failed in his countless attempts to kill Dumbledore last year, and when the moment actually presented itself, he still couldn't bring himself to kill the old man. Now, he could lose Leila; but he wasn't scared because of the consequences he could face from the Dark Lord. He was scared because he couldn't imagine a life without Leila. No matter what she was to him, she needed to be alive.

Finally reaching the Grand Staircase, he took the stairs two at a time. Why did this castle have to be so damn big? He wasn't exactly sure how much of a head start Leila had on him and he hoped that he wasn't too late. Merlin, he loved that girl. It was hard to see her as broken as she was and he really should have seen this coming. He only hoped that Leila had decided against taking this extreme measure, but knowing Leila, once she made her mind up, she was going to follow through. As he ran up the stairs he passed some first years straggling to get to the Great Hall. They looked at him oddly, but he didn't have time for them.

When he finally reached the fifth floor, he rounded the corridors to head for the prefect's bathroom. He was almost to the door when he could see water beginning to trickle from underneath the bathroom door. Draco pounded on the door demanding a response from Leila, but she didn't respond. He pulled out his wand and used it to unlock the bathroom door as steam poured out of the door. Water sloshed all over the bathroom floor as Draco scanned the room for Leila. His eyes widened as he noticed her fully submerged under the water motionless. Darting through the pooled water he jumped into the pool-like tub fully clothed and pulled Leila to the surface. He pulled her limp body close to his, holding her tightly. He lowered his ear down to her mouth to listen for even the faintest sign of breathing, but no air passed through her lips. He couldn't lose her, not like this. He needed her in his life. Things might be complicated now and would probably never be normal again, but he desperately needed her alive. With Leila in his arms, he swam to the edge of the tub and pulled her out of the bath onto the flooded stone tiles. He once more pressed his ear to her lips, hoping that somehow she had started breathing; but there was nothing there to give him hope. Tears began to form in Draco's eyes and it felt like his throat was beginning to close. This couldn't be happening.

"Help!" Draco shouted.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, but whatever he needed to do, he had to do it quickly. Gently, he lay Leila down on the floor so that he could try and bring some life back to her lifeless body. Since she had been submerged in the water, she most likely had water blocking the airway in her body. So, he drew his wand once more and pointed it at Leila's throat.

"Anapneo!" Draco cried.

Water trickled out of Leila's mouth, but she still wasn't breathing. What the hell was he supposed to do? He pointed his wand at her and more water trickled from her mouth. She needed to breathe, so he gently tilted her back and opened her mouth. He pressed his lips on hers and breathed into her. Her chest rose and after a few seconds she began to cough. Draco helped Leila into a sitting position as she coughed up more water. With her beautiful eyes barely open, Leila looked at him.

"I hate you," Leila whispered hoarsely.

Leila then blacked-out into an unconscious state again. Draco checked her breathing to find her softly breathing. He needed to get her professional help, someone who would know better what to do than he would. He gently cradled her head in hand and kissed her forehead as several tears trickled down his cheek. Suddenly, the door to the prefect's bathroom swung open and Draco turned to see the sixth year Gryffindor Quidditch captain: Ginny Weasley. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw an unconscious and limp Leila in Draco Malfoy's arms. The red-head fumbled to find the words to say, but Draco quickly interrupted her attempt.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey from the feast and have her meet us in the hospital wing," Draco commanded.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Weasley, go get her, _please_," Draco pleaded.

Ginny nodded her head and sloshed through the water out of the bathroom. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Leila. He placed on arm under the crook of her knee and the other under neck, before he stood up to carry her to the hospital wing. Leila's clothes were drenched straight through, causing her to shiver in her unconscious state. Draco's clothes weren't much drier, but he pulled her closer to him to give her any extra body heat as he carried her to the hospital wing where he hoped Madam Pomfrey would know what to do with her. When he finally reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey wasn't there yet. Draco set Leila on a bed and gently pushed away her matted hair from her face. He then sat down on the chair beside the bed and took Leila's hand in his. Things weren't supposed to be like this. If he had only listened to reason last year all those countless times, he wouldn't be in this situation.

That night on the Astronomy Tower, he should have taken Dumbledore's offer. He had been seriously considering and had almost chosen protection, but then the Death Eaters began to storm the place before he could even do anything about it. He should have listened to Leila when she told him that she knew he was a Death Eater, she had offered him protection; yet he had stubbornly refused. If only he had acted during those moments, he wouldn't be here in this bloody situation. Several more tears slipped down Draco's cheeks, but he roughly brushed them away knowing that any minute Madam Pomfrey would be arriving. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the hospital wing with Ginny Weasely trailing her. Madam Pomfrey looked somewhat shocked but quickly rushed over to Leila's bedside. She scanned over the soaking wet teenage girl to get an initial assessment.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked sternly.

"I—I found her in the prefect's bathroom. Sh—She tried—tried to dr—drown herself," Draco stuttered.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, I must ask you both to leave," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can't leave her," Draco said sternly.

"If he's not leaving, then I'm not either," Ginny said.

"Mister Malfoy, as Head Boy, you need to inform the Headmaster and Miss Weasley, I need you to inform Professor McGonagall. Now go," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey, but conceded that Snape needed to be told. Ginny waited for Draco by the door with her arms folded across her chest. When Draco reached Ginny, both turned around to watch Madam Pomfrey moving the curtains around Leila's bedside. Draco was the first to walk away and Ginny quickly followed after.

"Malfoy!" Ginny called.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Did—did she really try to…you know," Ginny questioned.

"What's it to you, Weasley? From what I recall, you've been nothing but a twat to her," Draco spat.

"Well she…" Ginny began.

"You of all of her closest friends should know that things aren't always as they seem," Draco interrupted.

With that Draco turned on his heel to walk away from Weasley. He needed to get away from her before he told her more than he really should. He quickly walked down the corridor in direction for the Great Hall, where Weasley was headed as well; but he had no desire to walk down with her. Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey fussed over Leila. She did everything that she could to make the poor girl comfortable, because the young girl had slipped into a coma. There was no telling how long this would last, the only thing they could do was wait for her to wake up and that was if she woke up.

… … … …

_Leila lay still for a few minutes before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked up to a clear blue sunny sky while she was on the ground surrounded by a field of lilies. She was dressed in a white summer dress with her hair in long, soft, flowing curls and her feet were bare. She squished the grass between her toes. Everything seemed at peace, everything seemed right. She closed her eyes once more and let the feeling of serenity overtake for the first time in months; but truth was, she couldn't ever remember feeling so peaceful._

_ "What are you doing?" a male voice asked._

_Leila's eyes instantly flashed open to find out who was intruding upon her peace and quiet. She could vaguely see the shadow of a figure standing somewhat over her, but the sunlight was too bright to make out who it was; so she sat up and cupped her hands on her head, surrounding her eyes. It took a moment for her to process who the person was, but when her brain clicked she gasped and instantly backed away in shock._

_ "Cedric?" Leila whispered._

_ "It's me, Leila," Cedric chuckled._

_ "What are you doing here?" Leila asked._

_ "We'll talk about that, but c'mon, let me help you up," Cedric smiled._

_Cedric reached out his hand for Leila to grab. Leila looked at him hesitantly, what if this was some weird trap set-up by Voldemort? But the last thing she could remember was being underwater in the prefect's bathtub. She had tried to take her own life. Had her plan worked? Was she finally reunited with those she lost?_

_ "I'm not going to hurt you," Cedric said._

_Leila reached for his hand and he helped her to her feet. She moved to brush off any stray grass, but no stray grass stuck to her dress. Her eyes looked to a smiling Cedric, but then glanced to look at the breathtakingly beautiful scenery. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but wherever it was, it was obviously a much better place than where she was at. If Cedric was here, she could only assume that she was in heaven, or some equivalent of it. _

_ "Care for a walk, for old time's sake?" Cedric asked._

_ "I'm surprised you even remember," Leila said blushing._

_ "I could never forget you, Leila Potter," Cedric smiled._

_ "I suppose it would be hard to forget one's stalker, even in the afterlife," Leila joked._

_ "You weren't that bad," Cedric laughed._

_ "You're too kind. I missed you so much, Cedric," Leila sighed._

_ "I still remember the day we met; that day in the library," Cedric said._

_ "You took pity on a poor first year frantically searching for a book," Leila chuckled._

_ "That and I really wanted to meet Leila Potter," Cedric responded._

_ "You never told me that," Leila said._

_ "You never asked," Cedric quipped._

_Cedric offered her another smiled as he offered his arm to Leila. She looped her arm through his and walked with him through the garden path in the lily field. They strolled for a few moments, neither of them talking. Leila was overjoyed to be reunited with Cedric once more. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until now. She didn't miss him because of her silly crush on him, but because he had been one of her dearest friends. He had always been there to solve her drama and talk her through things, especially any drama concerning Draco._

_ "What are we doing here, Cedric?" Leila asked._

_ "I think you already know the answer to that," Cedric smiled._

_ "Please, don't play games with me," Leila begged._

_ "We'll just say I'm an opening act of sorts," Cedric said._

_ "What?" Leila asked._

_ "You'll understand soon enough," Cedric chuckled._

… … … …

After Draco had told Snape that Leila was in the hospital wing, he followed the Death Eater Headmaster back to the hospital wing. Snape walked quickly, so much so that Draco could barely keep pace with him. Snape was worried about the young girl. He would never openly admit that to anyone because it was hard enough to admit it to himself. This was definitely not part of the brilliant plan to keep her safe. He could almost kick himself for leaving anyone in charge of the young girl besides himself, but sometimes it was too hard to be around her all the time. Leila was a constant reminder of Lily and what he had lost. If Lily was here now, she would probably be close to killing him for allowing any harm to come to her daughter. With his cloak billowing behind him, Snape walked into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Snape cleared his throat and Madam Pomfrey turned to look at him.

"Follow me," Madam Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey stood up from her desk chair and walked in the infirmary toward the bed Draco had laid Leila on. She opened the curtains so that Snape and Draco could follow her into the makeshift room. Snape tried to keep his emotions in check, but the way Leila looked now reminded him of that night he had found her mother's dead body in Godric's Hollow. She was still, pale, and her hair was matted to her face. Snape had to look away briefly so that Draco and Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell how hard he was trying to suppress his emotions. Luckily, he was saved from their glances because the hospital wing door flung open and its slam shut echoed through the room.

"Poppy, what's this I hear about Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall called.

Madam Pomfrey stepped outside the curtains quickly and looked to Professor McGonagall.

"I was just about to explain my assessment to the Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said dully.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and followed Madam Pomfrey behind the curtain. The former Deputy Headmaster gasped at the sight of Leila's pale and still body.

"What—what happened to her?" McGonagall asked.

"From what I can tell, she tried to drown herself," Madam Pomfrey said lowly.

Draco cringed in guilt as McGonagall covered her moth with her hands and shook her head in disbelief. Snape again masked any emotions, but he too understood the implications of the once vibrant young girl attempting to take her own life. This was because of him and things weren't supposed to happen like this. His whole reasoning for suggesting Hogwarts, beside it being Dumbledore's idea, was to keep Leila safe and sound. He had obviously failed at his attempt. Obviously.

"How long until she recovers?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There's no way to tell. It's up to her if and when she wakes up," Madam Pomfrey said.

"You—you mean there really is a chance she won't wake up?" Draco choked.

"I'm afraid so," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"This never would have happened if Albus was still here," Professor McGonagall muttered.

"Do you have something you need to say, Minerva?" Snape drawled.

"Nothing that I would care to say to you," Professor McGonagall sneered. "Poppy, keep me informed on Miss Potter's condition."

With that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and left the hospital wing. Snape grunted and muttered something inaudible under his breath before following Professor McGonagall out. He needed to figure out what exactly he was going to tell the Dark Lord. Draco moved to the chair that was beside Leila's bed and sat in it. Madam Pomfrey eyed him warily, before returning to her office. Draco took Leila's small hand in his.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

But Leila didn't respond.

"I'm an idiot. I should have listened to you when you told me to go with Dumbledore. This is all my fault," Draco continued.

He brushed another piece of hair out of Leila's face.

"I know you have every right to hate me, but I still love you. Something like that just doesn't stop," Draco sniffled.

After blinking back several tears, Draco rested his head on their entwined hands.

"I love you, Leila. I'm so sorry," Draco whispered as he began to fall asleep.

… … … …

_Cedric and Leila walked arm in arm until they came to a stone bench in the middle of the lily garden. Over the bench was an archway that was trellised with lilies. Leila sat down on the bench and gazed at the lilies. She found the perfect one and picked it before she placed it behind her ear in her hair. She looked up and blushed as Cedric leaned against the archway smiling at her._

_ "Lilies are my favorite flower," Leila sighed._

_ "Because they remind you of your mother," Cedric said._

_ "You remember everything, don't you?" Leila chuckled._

_ "That and I've been keeping an eye on you since I left," Cedric smiled._

_ "How closely have you been watching me?" Leila cringed._

_ "I know about that Muggle boy, Nott, Carmichael…" Cedric began._

_ "All right, I get the point!" Leila groaned._

_ "You're stopping me because you don't want me to get to Malfoy," Cedric said.  
>"No I'm not," Leila said stubbornly.<em>

_ "Everyone knew it was bound to happen, Leila," Cedric chuckled._

_ "I didn't! I—I thought…" Leila began._

_ "You thought what?" Cedric asked._

_ "It doesn't matter," Leila muttered._

_Leila stood and walked a few feet down the gravel path away from Cedric. She may not have been in love with Cedric, the way she had been with Draco, but that still didn't change how she felt in the past. She had always thought that she and Cedric would end up together. Granted, it was her early adolescent life, so nothing was set in stone. But after Cedric had kissed her in the graveyard that night, she had thought for sure that she would get to mean something more to him than just a friend. Her entire fourth year she had practically day-dreamed about marrying him. It was obviously a stupid, teenage crush, but at the time it had felt so strong and the emotions so raw. It was always hard to rehash the past, but Cedric had meant so much to her. Maybe if Cedric had lived, she would have fallen in love with him and then she wouldn't be in such a complicated situation with Malfoy. Cedric walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Leila reached her hand for his hand, trying to recapture something that they had lost. It looked like she was going to have an eternity to figure things out._

_ "I thought that you and I would have been something more," Leila whispered._

_ "I know," Cedric said._

_ "If only I could go back and change things…" Leila began._

_ "Don't talk like that. Things are what they are. You can only move forward," Cedric sighed._

_ "How the hell am I supposed to move forward? I'm dead," Leila muttered._

_ "That remains to be seen," Cedric responded._

… … … …

Snape paced his office. What was he going to tell the Dark Lord? He was going to have to tell him that Leila Potter had tried to kill herself. There was no doubt in his mind that all of Hogwarts would know by morning, including the Carrow siblings. He was going to have to tell him first before the Carrows did. There had to be some sort of spin that he could take. The Dark Lord already thought that Leila was playing her part in the Second Prophecy. He stopped his pacing in front of the portrait of Dumbledore.

"This is all your fault Albus," Snape hissed. "If you wouldn't have tried the damned cursed ring on we wouldn't be in this situation."

The Dumbledore in the portrait still slept.

"Listen to me, old man!" Snape shouted.

Professor Dumbledore licked his lips and slowly woke from his chair in the portrait.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore yawned.

"Good evening? Good evening? Are you crazy? Leila Potter nearly succeeded in killing herself!" Snape hissed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"You're happy that she nearly succeeded?" Snape questioned.

"I would say that it was more than nearly succeeding, Severus. She did briefly succeed," Dumbledore said.

"How does that make this better? I was supposed to protect her and now you're telling me that she actually did die?" Snape hissed.

"Severus, everything is going according to plan. Maybe even better than planned," Dumbledore smiled gently.

"I thought you were crazy alive, but I swear on Merlin that death has only made things worse," Snape muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled as Snape glared at him.

"And what do I tell the Dark Lord?" Snape hissed.

"The truth," Dumbledore said.

"And what about Lily—erm—Leila?" Snape questioned.

"The choice is hers, Severus," Dumbledore answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape sneered.

Suddenly Snape's forearm began to burn. He groaned at the burning sensation in his arm.

"Duty calls, Severus," Dumbledore smiled.

Snape rolled his eyes and headed for the door. He needed to leave the grounds in order to apparate to Malfoy Manor, where his meeting with the Dark Lord was imminent.

… … … …

_Leila turned around to face Cedric before placing a hand on his cheek. He wrapped his hand around hers, but she couldn't feel its warmth. It was almost as if this wasn't real._

_ "Do you think that in a different life, there could have been an us?" Leila asked._

_ "Maybe, but let's not dwell on that. I don't have much longer," Cedric said._

_ "What could possibly be interrupting eternity?" Leila scoffed.  
>"Something you've been waiting for," Cedric smiled.<em>

_A clear soprano voice began to fill the silence. The melody she sang without words was hauntingly familiar. Leila looked at Cedric in confusion. What was going on? Cedric leaned forward and placed an empty kiss on Leila's forehead._

_ "I love you, Leila," Cedric whispered._

_ "Did you love me when you were alive?" Leila choked out._

_ "I think I did," Cedric said._

_ "Then why did you date Cho? Didn't you know how much that hurt me?" Leila sniffled._

_ "I never meant to hurt you. I just thought that I had more time," Cedric sighed._

_ "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you," Leila whispered._

_ "I know, but it's okay to find someone else. You don't have to feel guilty about it," Cedric said._

_ "Why do you keep phrasing things like that?" Leila questioned._

_ "You have a beautiful heart, Leila. Don't hide it," Cedric responded._

_Cedric wrapped his arms around Leila and held her close for a moment as the melody from the mesmerizing voice became closer and clearer._

_ "Good bye, Leila. I'll see you again someday," Cedric whispered._

_Leila closed her eyes tightly, not wanting this to end. But when she opened her eyes, Cedric was no longer there. Instead, she found just what Cedric had said. Something she had been waiting for._

… … … …

Morning broke and Draco was still in the hospital wing sleeping in the chair with his hand entwined with Leila's. Madam Pomfrey walked over and gently shook him awake. Draco jumped straight-up in his chair.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you go to your dormitory and get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can't leave her," Draco muttered.

"If her condition changes…" Madam Pomfrey began.

"She's my responsibility. I can't leave her alone with you," Draco hissed.

"But you can leave her with me," Professor Snape drawled.

Snape walked into the curtained area and Draco's eyes widened.

"Go to Slytherin dungeon, Draco," Snape commanded.

"But Headmaster…"Draco began.

"After what happened, you're going to need your strength," Snape said.

Draco nodded knowingly: the Dark Lord was surely going to punish him. When? He wasn't exactly sure. He would either be called to meet the Dark Lord or a punishment would be waiting for him upon his next return to Malfoy Manor at Christmas break. Either way, punishment was sure to happen. He slowly released Leila's hand and walked to the curtains. He looked back at an unconscious Leila as Snape took the seat he had once occupied before leaving the hospital wing for the Slytherin dungeon. From what he could tell it was breakfast time because all the students were heading in direction for the Great Hall. He received many glares and whispers quickly spread as he walked past them. By now, word of Leila's suicide attempt had probably reached most of Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley was to blame. He didn't want anything to do with the rumors that she had probably started about Leila.

When he finally reached the Slytherin dungeon, he found the common room empty. He headed for the dormitories, but instead of walking toward the boys' dormitory, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell so that he could walk into the girls' dormitory. He walked until he came to the seventh year girls' dormitory and opened the door. The room was empty, except for Daphne Greengrass. She looked up and Draco and instantly got to her feet.

"How is she?" Daphne asked.

"Dunno," Draco shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I should have gone with her. I should have…" Daphne began.

"Daphne, I'd like a moment in here alone," Draco said.

"Yeah, of course," Daphne said disappointedly.

As Daphne walked by, she squeezed Draco's arm with her hand before walking out of the room. He walked over to Leila's bed and looked at the note she had left once more. The paper crumpled in his clenched fist. He should have known better. He should have somehow stopped this before it happened. With his other hand he raked his fingers through his hair. Why didn't he see this coming? He knew something was off with Leila, but not this bad. His head turned to the alcove Leila often sat at and stared into the Black lake through the window. He stood up and walked over to the alcove and sat down. It was a bit awkward sitting down into the spot made for Leila's small frame. Looking out through the window, he could see what entrance Leila. It was beautiful out there and it almost seemed to draw one closer toward it.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and his hand knocked Leila's photograph album from a pile. He reached for it and looked through its pages. He had paged through this book once before, when Leila had first arrived at Malfoy Manor. But this time, it seemed different. This time he was looking through this book for something about Leila. Something that could tell him what he didn't. This album only showed him happy pictures of James and Lily Potter, some of them with Leila and her brother Harry. Leila had never gotten a chance to know them. As dysfunctional as his own family was, he couldn't imagine growing up never knowing them. Leila was so strong. She hardly ever made mention of her parents and tried to make things look like they were fine, even if they weren't. Leila was a far stronger person than he was, or at least she was.

He looked at the pile of books before him, which was topped with a heart-shaped music box. He opened the music box and found his Slytherin ring hidden inside. A slight smile found its way on Draco's face. Even after the huge fight over his ring, she had still kept it. It must have meant something to her, but after everything that had happened he didn't have a reason to hope. Leila had said that she hated him. He needed to make things right with her. He still loved her and yet he botched things up once again. It seemed that was all he was good at when it came to his relationship with Leila: botching things up. Gently shutting the music box, he reached for once of the books in the pile in front of him. Opening the book, he found a piece of parchment in Leila's familiar scrawl.

A puzzled look overcame his face. What was this book she had taken notes on? The heading read "Horcruxes." What the hell was a bloody Horcrux? He turned to the book where it was defined as a means of which to obtain immortality. Why would Leila have a book like this? He thumbed through the book and instantly knew that it was a book on Dark Magic. He knew Leila would never use a book like this. She was far too Light. Looking back at the parchment he saw the words "Tom Riddle's diary." Draco gasped. From what Leila had said, his father had slipped that diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley before second year. He also knew that the Dark Lord's original name was Tom Riddle. He instantly closed the book not wanting to read farther. He knew Leila's secret as well as the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord was immortal and if Leila knew about them, her brother and his Gryffindor friends more than likely knew about them. But now the question became, what was he going to do with the information that he had uncovered?

… … … …

_ "Mum!" Leila whispered._

_Leila ran through the lilies in the direction for her mother. Her mother smiled and walked closer toward her daughter. Leila flung her arms around her mother as tears began to flow from her eyes. Even Lily's eyes were brimming with tears as she held her daughter for the first time in sixteen years._

_ "Oh my baby girl, my brave, brave baby girl," Lily whispered._

_ "I can hardly believe I'm seeing you," Leila sniffled._

_ "You're turned out to be so beautiful," Lily smiled._

_ "You're prettier than I imagined," Leila attempted to smile back._

_Lily moved to wipe away the tears that were streaming down Leila's cheeks and Leila chuckled._

_ "Where's Dad?" Leila asked._

_ "Now wasn't his time; but he says hello and that he loves you very much," Lily said._

_ "Can't we go see him?" Leila asked._

_ "Not now, we don't have much time," Lily responded._

_ "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Leila groaned._

_ "Probably, because it's the truth," Lily smiled._

_ "I don't understand," Leila said._

_ "That's why I'm here, to help you," Lily answered._

_Lily gently released her daughter, but Leila reached out and grabbed a hold of her mother's arm. She had spent 16 years without her mother and she wasn't about to lose her now. Lily chuckled at Leila's actions and softly patted Leila's hand. The mother and daughter began to stroll through the lily field silently, until Lily began to hum. She hummed that same beautiful tone Leila had heard earlier. Then it clicked!_

_ "That's the song from my music box!" Leila gasped._

_ "I used to sing that to you and Harry almost every night," Lily sighed._

_ "Is Harry with Dad then?" Leila asked._

_ "Sweetheart, Harry's still alive," Lily said._

_ "But I thought…"Leila began._

_ "Only what Voldemort wanted you to think," Lily interrupted._

_ "Does Voldemort have Harry?" Leila asked._

_ "No, Hermione Granger knocked some sense into him. She's a bright young girl, I like her. Pity it took you two so long to become friends," Lily said._

_ "Not you too," Leila groaned._

_ "I would have thought that I raised you better," Lily said shaking her head._

_ "But you didn't raise me. You left that job to Aunt Petunia," Leila said._

_ "I have never left you, Leila Mae Potter. I have always been with you, even if you can't see me," Lily reprimanded._

_ "That was kind of scary," Leila said._

_ "What was?" Lily questioned._

_ "My mother using my middle name," Leila chuckled._

_Lily rolled her eyes at her daughter's comment causing Leila to smile. Lily's face then took on a serious look and Leila looked at her mother confusedly._

_ "What?" Leila asked._

_ "I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much. That was never the life that I wanted for you," Lily sighed._

_ "But I'm with you now," Leila smiled._

_ "Oh sweetheart, you have so much more to live for," Lily said._

_ "But I drowned myself, I can't go back," Leila explained._

_ "Are you sure?" Lily asked._

_ "Well, the last thing I remember is…" Leila began and then quickly stopped._

_ "Is what, Leila?" Lily furthered._

_ "Is telling Draco Malfoy that I hated him. He—he saved me," Leila said._

_ "He did," Lily smiled._

_ "Why are you smiling? He's such an obnoxious and arrogant prat! Who do I need to remind you: kidnapped me!" Leila said._

_ "His heart is in the right place, even if his actions don't show it," Lily said._

_ "You're defending him? I think I've gone nutter," Leila muttered._

_ "He reminds me a bit of someone I once knew," Lily smiled._

_ "I can't hear this," Leila said covering her ears._

_ "I'm done, I'm done," Lily chuckled._

_ "No more talking about Draco?" Leila asked._

_ "If that's what you want," Lily nodded._

_ "It is," Leila said stubbornly._

_ "Then back to my point, since erm—someone—rescued you from the prefect's bath, you have a choice to make," Lily said._

_ "What kind of choice?" Leila asked. _

_ "I think you already know," Lily answered._

_ "To go back or?" Leila asked._

_ "Go on," Lily replied._

_Leila sighed and released her mother to sit down in the lilies. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She had a choice in the matter. _

_ "What will happen if I decide to go on?" Leila asked._

_ "I can't tell you the future, Leila. But know that Harry is still hunting Horcruxes," Lily said._

_ "But the Second Prophecy…" Leila began._

_ "Sure, they might predict what's to come, but they're never quite clear. I believe that we make our own destiny," Lily interrupted._

_ "Easy for you to say, you're dead. Besides, you died because of a prophecy," Leila added._

_ "I died to protect my children. I don't regret saving you and Harry. I love you both so much," Lily said._

_ "But say I did go back, I'd still be Voldemort's captive," Leila groaned._

_ "True," Lily nodded._

_ "And Snape isn't making things any easier," Leila moaned._

_ "Don't be so hard on him," Lily sighed._

_ "He's the reason you're dead!" Leila shouted._

_ "I accepted my fate. Now is time for you to decide yours," Lily said._

_Lily and Leila's emerald eyes locked on each other's. Once more, tears began to form in Leila's eyes._

_ "But I finally got you back," Leila sniffled._

_ "I've never left you sweetheart. I'm always with you. Right here," Lily said._

_Lily placed her hand above the place where Leila's heart would be. This reminded Leila of the time Sirius used the same gesture to Harry. Leila wrapped her hand over her mother's hand._

_ "I love you, Mum," Leila sniffled once more._

_ "I love you too my precious daughter," Lily whispered._

_Lily bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Leila's forehead. Leila reached for her mother and clung tightly to her, because she knew the path she was going to choose._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Three days had passed and Draco was beginning to grow restless. What if Leila never woke up? He wasn't sure he could live with himself, knowing how much he was responsible for her drastic measures. How his wrong choices had driven her to this. He paced the Headmaster's office going over and over again with his thoughts. Snape had forced him to leave the hospital wing and he certainly didn't want to be anywhere where he was going to be asked questions about Leila. He wanted to wallow in his own guilt than have it shoved into his face by countless others. As he turned, he looked to Dumbledore's portrait and that pang of guilt rumbled inside him. How many times he replayed that night over and over again, and every time he took Dumbledore's offer. The old man had repeated his offer so many times, and by the time he was finally willing to accept it had been too late. He turned on his heel and looked at the portrait which belonged to Phineas Nigellus Black; it was empty. The old Slytherin headmaster was probably visiting his other portrait in Malfoy Manor. The Manor reminded him of another mistake: kidnapping Leila. He wished he was brave enough just to leave the Dark Lord. He wished that he was brave enough to not care about the Dark Lord's consequences.

Draco kicked at the floor in frustration before leaving the Headmaster's office. He needed to be there when Leila woke up. He needed to talk with her and he needed to fix things with her. There may not be any hope for them as a couple, but he still needed to prove that he was going to be there for her. After what had happened, she needed someone to be there for her and he was going to be the one that was going to be there. He quickly walked to the hospital wing, not wanting to be away from Leila even for another minute. He didn't give a damn what Snape thought, he needed to be there. When he opened the door Madam Pomfrey simply nodded at him from her desk before he rounded the curtained area where Leila lay unconscious. He noticed a slender, blonde woman placing a vase of lilies on Leila's bedside table.

"Mother," Draco whispered.

Narcissa walked over and enveloped her nearly grown son in a hug. In return, he flung his arms around his mother and buried his face on her shoulder.

"I came as soon as Severus would allow me," Narcissa said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't have an answer for that, Draco," Narcissa whispered.

"I can't lose her," Draco said.

"I know, sweetheart," Narcissa sighed as she hugged her son tighter.

Draco gently released his mother and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the flowers. With his finger, he gently touched one of the petals of a flower.

"Lilies, they're her favorite," Draco said.

"I had my suspicions," Narcissa added lightly.

"And she might not wake-up to see them," Draco muttered.

"Draco," Narcissa sighed.

"I let her out of my sight for a few hours and then this happens," Draco snapped.

"She's been spiraling downward for months now," Narcissa responded.

"And I could have prevented all of it," Draco hissed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Narcissa scolded.

"But it's true. That night on the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore offered us protection. I could have gotten us all out of this, but I hesitated. I—I," Draco began to sniffle.

Narcissa turned her son toward her and hugged him once more. She wanted to ease his pain, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She could only hope for the best: that Leila would wake-up and make a full recovery. At one time, she probably would have only said she wanted it for her son, but truth was even through their limited interactions at the Manor; Narcissa had grown quite fond of Leila. Leila was like the daughter she never had. She loved her son more than the world itself, but she never had the daughter she had always wanted. Narcissa released her son and bent over to place a kiss on Leila's forehead. Suddenly, Snape appeared and cleared his throat. He watched Narcissa and Draco before he curtly nodded his head. Narcissa placed a kiss on Draco's cheek and hugged him one last time. She needed to leave before the Dark Lord heard of her visit. Severus had promised to keep it a secret and had arranged her visit to take place when both of the Carrows were down in Hogsmeade.

"Blaming yourself won't help anyone," Narcissa whispered.

With that, Narcissa walked away from her son with Snape. Draco collapsed onto the chair beside Leila's bed and took her hand in his. He squeezed her hand tight, hoping for a sign of something, but nothing happened. Sighing, he released her tiny hand and sat back in the chair. Here was to another night spent at Leila's vigil.

… …. … …

_Lily bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Leila's forehead. Leila reached for her mother and clung tightly to her, because she knew the path she was going to choose. She was going back. Harry needed her. She had been so selfish over the years. Harry for the most part had always been supportive of her and there for her even when things were rough for him. When something bad crossed her path, she just gave up and tried to find the easy way out. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she needed to stay strong for Harry. Leila looked into Lily's eyes once more. Lily's eyes seemed to shine with tears, because she already knew the decision Leila had made._

_ "I love you, Leila. Don't give up on love, my sweet girl. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Just open your eyes," Lily whispered._

… … … …

The moonlight shone through the window into the hospital wing where a pale Leila Potter began to stir. Her mother's parting message rang through her head as she slowly began to come to. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked several times trying to adjust to her surroundings. She was no longer in the beautiful valley of lilies with her mother, but rather, at Hogwarts. Slowly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Why had her mother chosen those last parting words? Glancing beside her bed, she noticed Draco asleep in the chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Leila," Draco muttered in his sleep.

Leila jumped at his words. Very rarely had she known Draco Malfoy to actually be sorry about something, so she examined his face. It looked conflicted, as if he was battling something in his sleep and a few tears slipped from his eye. Somehow he looked different from that night in the bathroom. He didn't look as terrible as she remembered him looking. Draco muttered another apology so Leila reached out her hand and placed it on his arm. She gently shook it in attempt to wake him up. Draco opened one eye and noticed Leila looking at him. He forced himself awake and gazed into Leila's beautiful eyes. How he had missed looking into those shining emerald eyes, but something seemed different about the way she looked at him.

"Draco," Leila whispered.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"I should be asking you that," Leila said lightly.

"You had me worried there for a while. I'm so sorry for everything," Draco said.

"While I don't think what you did was right, Harry shouldn't have provoked you," Leila sighed.

"What?" Draco questioned in disbelief.

"Harry shouldn't have thrown a curse at you he didn't know about," Leila explained.

"Leila, that's not…" Draco began.

"Why aren't you in a bed? You looked so terrible lying there on the bathroom floor. I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Leila interrupted.

"Leila," Draco said.

"And I'm sorry Harry found out about us like that. He's probably livid, but I would've thought that he would be here. Where is he?" Leila continued.

Draco was at a loss for words. Leila wasn't making any sense to him. She was going on about her brother and she was worried about him. It was almost as if…

"Leila, what's the last thing you remember?" Draco asked.

"You and Harry were being idiots and dueling in the bathroom," Leila groaned.

"I—I think Madam Pomfrey will want to know you're awake," Draco muttered.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You were hurt so badly," Leila said.

"Erm—uh Snape knew the countercurse. I'm fine," Draco said.

He quickly stood up and rushed out of the area curtained-off around Leila's bed. He practically ran to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the closed door. No sound came, so Draco rapped harder on the door. Madam Pomfrey muttered from inside the room as a soft light began to pour out from underneath the door. The older woman opened the door with her bathrobe wrapped tightly around her and her feet in slippers.

"What is the matter, Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's Leila. She—she's awake," Draco stumbled on his words.

"Thank Merlin," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"But—but there's something wrong with her," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Just go see her, _please_," Draco answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and gently pushed past Draco in direction for Leila Potter's bed. She glanced over the other two students in the hospital wing from injuries sustained from the Carrow's punishments. They were both sleeping and right now her priority was Leila. When she rounded the corner of the curtains that gave Leila privacy, she noticed that the young girl was sitting up in her bed. The young girl smiled at the sight of the older woman. Madam Pomfrey couldn't remember the last time she had seen Leila smile. It certainly hadn't been this school year.

"I always seem to wind up in here, don't I?" Leila chuckled.

"I suppose you do," Madam Pomfrey said.

"You must've sent Harry back to Gryffindor tower, didn't you?" Leila asked.

"Pardon me?" Madam Pomfrey responded.

"Well, I would hardly expect my brother to leave my side unless you forced him back, probably for Draco's safety after he attacked him in the bathroom. Has Hermione been in to see me? What about Ron or Ginny?" Leila continued.

"See what I mean?" Draco whispered.

Madam Pomfrey looked back at Draco and nodded. She took a few more steps closer to Leila before sitting down in the chair next to Leila's bed.

"Can I see my brother now? I want to give him a piece of my mind," Leila responded.

"Mister Potter isn't available right now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"In the morning then?" Leila asked.

"I'm not going to make any promises," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Draco watched the interaction with Leila. She thought that is was last year after Potter had hit him with some nasty curse. He still had a few faint scars across his chest, but Snape had come to his rescue that night. Both his and Leila's rescue. That night, he had accidentally hit Leila with an Unforgiveable curse meant for her brother. Why is that the last thing she remembered? So much had changed since then. Back then he and Leila were…well, they were happily together. Madam Pomfrey stood up and looked at him.

"I should give an update on Miss Potter's condition," Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco nodded his head.

"Don't confuse her," Madam Pomfrey said in a low voice.

"How long will she be like this?" Draco asked.

"Again, I can't say. She could remember in a few minutes or she could never remember," Madam Pomfrey said.

"You're supposed to be the Healer," Draco hissed.

"I am, I'm just not a miracle worker," Madam Pomfrey responded.

Madam Pomfrey looked back at Leila once more before leaving her alone with Draco. Leila kept her eyes focused on Draco as he moved to sit beside her bed. He awkwardly shifted in the chair as Leila smiled at him. She motioned with her finger for him to move closer. Slowly, Draco leaned closer toward Leila until she grabbed hold of his collar. She yanked him closer to her and without giving Draco anytime to stop her, she pressed her lips against his. Leila hungrily kissed him and at first Draco all-too-easily responded. Merlin, he had waited forever for something like this with Leila. Besides the kisses he had forced upon Leila early into her stay at Malfoy Manor it had been since last school year that they had participated in such an activity. Leila moved her lips began to place kisses on Draco's jaw, when Draco's conscience kicked in. This wasn't right. Leila didn't remember anything. If she did, she definitely would not be snogging him senseless. He gently pushed her away, only for her to have a look of hurt creep onto her beautiful face.

"Are—are you mad at me?" Leila asked on the verge of tears.

"No, not at all," Draco responded.

"Then why…" Leila began.

"Erm—Pomfrey gave strict orders to refrain from such activities so I can heal properly," Draco lied.

"How badly were you hurt?" Leila asked.

"I—um—I have a few scars," Draco said.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Leila sighed.

"It's as much my fault," Draco said.

"Harry needs to think before he does things sometimes," Leila muttered.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Draco whispered.

"I love you," Leila smiled.

Draco froze again. He had waited so long to hear those words come out of Leila's mouth, but he knew that he shouldn't believe her. Her mind was still in the past, he could never expect such words from her. He had done too many terrible things. Too much for her to ever forgive. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Leila looked at him and then to the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table beside her bed.

"Who sent me flowers?" Leila asked.

"Mother," Draco whispered.

"Who?" Leila questioned.

"My mother," Draco said.

"Your mother hates me. She told me to stay away from you," Leila responded.

"Something must have changed," Draco sighed.

"Like what?" Leila asked.

"Dunno," Draco lied.

"Why are you acting so odd?" Leila asked.

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure what he could and couldn't tell Leila. Leila sighed and reached around her neck for something. She gasped and frantically began to search through her bedding.

"No, no, no this can't be happening," Leila cried.

"Leila, settle down," Draco said.

"I can't! I lost your ring and my mother's necklace," Leila shouted.

"Settle down. They're in your dormitory. I saw them there myself," Draco assured her.

"How did you see them?" Leila questioned.

"Just trust me," Draco said.

Leila nodded her head before wiping away a single tear that had slipped down her cheek. Draco was surprised to see her strong reaction to those pieces of jewelry because it had been months since she had worn either. This just proved how badly he had hurt Leila and that feeling bother him. Leila blushed as she shyly looked up at Draco.

"Sit with me?" Leila asked.

Draco sighed as Madam Pomfrey's words rang through his head to not confuse her. Draco nodded his head once and Leila scooted over in her bed. She patted the mattress where she wanted him to sit. He knew that he was probably going to regret doing this, but he moved from the chair to sit on Leila's bed. Literally the moment Draco had settled himself on the bed; Leila wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. Rather awkwardly, Draco wrapped his arms around Leila. She snuggled in closer to him which caused Draco to slightly choke up. He had long since hoped for this moment, but he didn't want it like this. Sooner or later the truth would be broken to Leila and she would go back to hating him. But he really wanted to savor the moment of having the love of his life in his arms, no matter how wrong it seemed.

"How mad do you think Harry is?" Leila asked.

"He'll get over it eventually," Draco answered knowing that it actually took Harry quite some time to "get over it."

"I'm still mad at you for fighting with him," Leila sighed.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Draco said.

"No, you're just lucky that I'm so madly in love with you," Leila giggled.

Draco looked at the curtains straight ahead of him. Was that why she had been so quick to forgive him last time? Because she loved him. Leila deserved so much better than him. With that pang of guilt, he dropped his arms from around Leila, while she left her arms wrapped around him. He felt so conflicted. He couldn't decide what stance to take with Leila. The last time they had lived a lie, hiding their relationship, things hadn't turned out so well; but this felt so right, so natural. But Madam Pomfrey once more walked back into the room. Draco quickly scrambled off the bed and back on the chair. He looked at Leila who seemed to have an idea of why he did so.

"Mister Malfoy, I must ask you to leave. Miss Potter needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey commanded.

Draco nodded his head and stood up, when Leila cleared her throat. His eyes once more locked with her emerald ones.

"I think you're forgetting something," Leila said.

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

Leila chuckled and grabbed Draco by his tie and pulled him down close to her. She gently placed a kiss on his lips which Draco ended.

"Good night, Leila," Draco muttered.

Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a knowing look to which he shook his head. This might be harder than even he imagined. Madam Pomfrey informed him that he could come see Leila after classes tomorrow. Hopefully, the time would help her brain get back on track. He slowly left the hospital wing and hoped for Leila's sake that she would have regained her memory by tomorrow. On his way to breakfast the next morning, Daphne Greengrass caught up with him.

"Draco!" Daphne called.

Reluctantly, Draco turned around to wait for her. The girl's blonde curls bounced as she ran to meet Draco.

"How's Leila?" Daphne asked.

"She woke-up last night," Draco shrugged.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Daphne asked.

"It would be, except she thinks it's last year and we're still secretly dating," Draco scoffed.

"She will come out of it, right?" Daphne asked.

"Pomfrey won't give me a definitive answer," Draco hissed.

"But couldn't it almost be better if she didn't remember?" Daphne questioned.

The day seemed to drag on before Draco could finally go and see Leila, but there was no improvement with her memory. She still thought that it was sixth year. It frustrated him because Leila still thought them to be a couple and he tried hard not to take advantage of her, but things were becoming harder and harder. Leila asked for Harry again and that was when Madam Pomfrey decided it was time for her find out the truth. Madam Pomfrey asked Draco to sit in the chair while she talked. The older woman bluntly told Leila the truth, leaving Leila more confused. Draco tried to reach for Leila's hand, but her fist was clenched. There was nothing more for Madam Pomfrey to do. There wasn't some potion to bring back memory; Lockhart was prime example of that. But from what Leila had told him, the fool had obliviated himself. Leila claimed that amnesia patients only existed on her Muggle aunt's bloody soap opera programs. (Draco hadn't a clue what she was talking about.) Madam Pomfrey then suggested that Draco take Leila on a brief walk through the corridors, hoping to jog her memory, which Leila rather reluctantly stood up to go. Draco was thankful that everyone should be at dinner, so no one should run into them and make for an awkward situation. Madam Pomfrey had warned him not to give her too much information at once, so he walked with her in silence. Draco moved to wrap his arm around Leila as they walked down the corridor, but Leila shoved him off.

"Do you really want to get caught?" Leila hissed.

She still thought that they were secretly dating. Well, truth was they were publicly engaged and secretly nothing to each other.

"Pansy caught us in the common room at the end of last year and told everyone," Draco said casually.

"Bloody bimbo," Leila muttered.

"My sentiments exactly," Draco mumbled.

"Where's my brother?" Leila asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Draco said.

He really didn't want to be the one to explain the situation to her. To tell her that her brother was on the run from Voldemort and that he had kidnapped her, taken her to Malfoy Manor and was the root of this entire problem. They were headed back to the hospital wing when they ran into Zabini. Draco shook his head to communicate that Blaise shouldn't say anything, but he didn't quite understand.

"Finally returned with your fiancée, Malfoy?" Blaise smirked.

Draco motioned for Blaise to stop, but the damage had already been done and Leila had heard the question. Leila's head snapped around fast and her eyes seemed to bore holes into him. Zabini took this opportunity to escape, leaving Draco in the corridor with Leila.

"We're engaged? Why didn't you tell me? Where's the ring?" Leila questioned.

"Not now," Draco hissed.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Leila questioned.

"Plenty, but Pomfrey said to take it easy," Draco reminded.

"Fine, but let me get this straight: Pansy outed us as a couple and then we end up engaged?" Leila asked.

"There's some details missing in between, but yeah," Draco sighed.

Leila smiled and jumped unexpectedly into Draco's arms. She placed kisses on his cheek and squealed as several younger students walked past. He unwrapped Leila's arms from around his neck and gently set her back down on the floor. She grinned up at him and he sighed.

"Settle down, things are still…complicated," Draco said.

"However complicated they are, I never would have agreed to marry you if Harry wasn't okay with it," Leila said.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. This was how things were supposed to be for an engaged couple, they were supposed to be happy to be getting married; but this was too extreme. Both of them should have all their memories intact. Seeing Leila so happy about all this made him want to forget about telling her what happened in between: breaking up, the Astronomy Tower, her fling with Weasley, kidnapping her, the forced engagement. Why couldn't they just start over fresh right now? But he knew that it would be wrong. He would tell her, but when the timing was better. He didn't want to overload her. She had just found out that they were engaged after all. Maybe now would be a good time to bring Leila back to the hospital wing.

Quickly, Draco escorted Leila back to the hospital wing, hoping for no more awkward run-ins. They walked back into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey looked at them hopefully, but Draco shook his head. No such luck. Things could even be considered worse because Leila considered them a happily engaged couple. Leila walked back to her bed and groaned at the sight of her pile of homework. Not only was she supposed to be doing seventh year work, but apparently she had gained another class.

"I'm never going to catch up," Leila groaned.

"I could tutor you," Draco suggested.

"I'm sure I'm not _that_ far behind," Leila said.

Draco chuckled. It was nice that Leila's sense of humor had returned, but at what expense? Unknown to Draco and Leila, who were working on their homework, Professor McGonagall walked into the hospital wing and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. She looked at Draco and Leila through the blinds in the window in Poppy's office.

"How is she doing?" Minerva asked.

"She seems to be fine. A little underweight, but she came to school like that," Poppy began.

"That's good news. She seems happier," Minerva added.

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about," Poppy said lowly. "Leila is under the impression that she's in her sixth year just after her brother and Mister Malfoy's debacle in the bathroom last school year."

"So much has happened since then," Minerva sighed. "Albus died and through circumstance of which I'm not aware, she ended up here in the possession of the Death Eaters."

"I've told her what date it actually is and then I told Mister Malfoy to be selective about what he shares with her," Poppy said.

"Do you think it wise for him to be with her?" Minerva asked.

"What choice do I have? One of _them_ have to be with her at all times," Poppy answered.

"Albus always expressed hope that Mister Malfoy would come around. Let's hope that he was right," Minerva sighed.

Later that evening, when Madam Pomfrey had forced Draco out of the hospital wing, he wandered to the Headmaster's office. He didn't want to head back to the Slytherin common room, he just wanted some place to think and he knew that Snape had been called away on Death Eater business that night. He said the password to the stone gargoyle and the staircase appeared. He took the stairs two at a time and walked into Snape's office. He sat in a chair in front of Snape's desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell am I supposed to do," Draco muttered.

"That would depend on what is troubling you, Draco," a voice spoke.

Draco looked around the room for the voice. It sounded so familiar, but it made a surge of guilt wash over him.

"Who's there?" Draco hissed.

"It's only a mawkish old man in a painting," the man chuckled.

He looked straight ahead to see the portrait of Dumbledore smiling gently at him. Draco stood up and walked closer to the old man's portrait. He hesitantly looked at the painting. It was his fault that Dumbledore was now dead. Draco shook his head and turned to walk away.

"It's about Miss Potter, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's none of your concern," Draco retorted.

"You're worried because she seems to have lost some of her memory," Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know that?" Draco questioned.

"I'm a portrait in a school, I hear things," Dumbledore smiled.

"Unless you know some spell to fix everything, I don't care what you have to say," Draco said.

"Sometimes what is easy isn't always right," Dumbledore said.

"Already figured that one out for myself," Draco scoffed.

"Ah, but Draco, what could be said of the inverse?" Dumbledore continued.

"You're talking like a nutter," Draco muttered.

"What is right isn't always easy," Dumbledore finished.

"No wonder you were made headmaster," Draco grumbled sarcastically.

Draco turned to walk away and knocked an object, which he assumed once belonged to Dumbledore from the desk. He growled an obscenity before bending over to pick it up.

"You're history is meant to guide your destiny, not decide it," Dumbledore

"How would you know anything about my life? You're a bloody portrait!" Draco hissed.

"A wise man I once knew once said: We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are," Dumbledore smiled.

"And what if we're forced to act on one? Does that really define who we are?" Draco questioned.

"Knowing you made the wrong choice…" Dumbledore began.

"Is that what you want to hear? That I botched things up that night on the Astronomy Tower? Fine! I did. I regret trying to kill you. I regret the repercussions it has had on my life and the lives of those I love. I regret that I was too stubborn to accept your help that night! Is that what you needed to hear old man? I'm sorry! I chose wrong! So now what do I do?" Draco shouted.

"The answer is clear," Dumbledore said.

"You didn't give me a bloody answer!" Draco hissed.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask," Dumbledore responded.

"You're too damn cryptic to be of any help," Draco hissed.

"You can hardly expect me to give you an answer which you already know," Dumbledore smiled.

Draco placed his hands up in defeat and walked away. Even in death, the old man was still bringing him grief. He knew Dumbledore to be one of the greatest wizards of all time and if his bloody portrait couldn't give him help with Leila, he didn't know who else could help him. He was going to have to figure the Leila situation out on his own. As he walked out of the Snape's office, he noticed Phineas Nigellus Black had returned to his portrait. The old Slytherin headmaster muttered something about that bloody Muggleborn girl and red-headed blood traitor as Draco walked out of the room.

By the end of the week, Leila was still confined to the hospital wing and her memory hadn't improved. Draco explained certain things to Leila about what had changed, but he specifically avoided anything to do with Harry, or breaking-up, or Dumbledore. He knew that he should, but he couldn't bring himself to lose the sweet and doting Leila that had replaced the depressed one. He knew that he was going to have to tell her and before Monday morning, when Madam Pomfrey cleared her for classes. This news needed to come from him and not from someone who wasn't involved in the situation. At least if he told Leila he could control what was said. His conversation with Dumbledore's portrait ran through his head often and he had finally figured out part of it. What was right wasn't always easy. He needed to take Leila back where everything had changed. The place that he hadn't been to since that fateful night: the Astronomy Tower.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Almost one week had passed since Leila's lapse in memory had begun. That Sunday after dinner, Madam Pomfrey was forced to release Leila from the hospital wing, against her better judgment. The Carrow siblings were instrumental in forcing Leila out of Madam Pomfrey's care. They were tired of someone having to be confined to the hospital wing at all times because Madam Pomfrey had been known for her allegiance to Dumbledore and they couldn't risk her somehow finding Leila a way to escape. Draco walked to the hospital wing to meet his former girlfriend to escort her back to the Slytherin dungeon. He hoped to avoid as many people as possible. Rumors swirled about Hogwarts of Leila's suicide attempt, no doubt thanks to Ginny Weasley, but they were rather mum on Leila's memory lapse. The only person Draco had told was Daphne Greengrass, whom was worried about meeting a hostile Leila. When Draco walked into the hospital wing Leila ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but Draco gently pushed her away.

"Not now," Draco muttered.

"Draco," Leila whined.

Draco leaned down and kissed Leila on the forehead, hoping to somehow appease her. Leila crinkled her nose and looked back up at him.

"I suppose that will have to do for now," Leila sighed.

He offered her a weak smile and held out his hand for her to grab. Eagerly, Leila reached for his hand and entwined her fingers in his. She was surprisingly happy about returning to the Slytherin dungeon. Draco had been sure to warn his fellow House mates of Leila's condition and to avoid talking to her for the most part so that she wouldn't be as confused. Truth be told, he had only said that because he didn't want Leila to find out about anything she didn't remember from anyone beside him. He needed to be the one to do it. He knew that he was dragging his feet, but how often was someone put in a situation like this. He wanted to make sure to tell her when she was ready and when he was hopeful that she wouldn't hate him.

Leila swung Draco's hand as they walked down the corridors in direction of the Slytherin dungeon. She seemed all to content with the world, but Draco knew that once she was fully informed her mood would change. They were almost to the stairs when Ginny Weasley, in her Quidditch uniform, rounded the corner with her broom in hand. Not watching where she was going, she Ginny crashed into Leila causing both of the girls to go tumbling to the stone floor, while Draco's hand twisted out of Leila's. Ginny bit her lip, but you could tell that she wanted to say something. Draco looked back over to Leila who slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you going to help us up or not?" Leila questioned.

Draco rolled his eyes and offered his hand down to Leila but she only swatted at his hand.

"You really should help one of your fiancée's best friends first," Leila said.

"So it's true then, you are engaged?" Ginny asked.

"I mean, I was a bit shocked myself," Leila said.

Like last time with Blaise, Draco tried to signal Ginny to not say anything but apparently his gestures were unreadable.

"I've really been hoping that it all was rumors, but you just confirmed it. What about Fred?" Ginny questioned.

"What about him?" Leila asked.

"He was only your boyfriend until Merlin knows what happened," Ginny hissed.

"I have never dated Fred. He almost kissed me during Christmas…" Leila began.

"Wait! Weasley tried to kiss you when we were together?" Draco chimed in.

"What do you mean when?" Leila asked.

"Don't try and fool yourself in thinking that you and Fred didn't have anything. He loved you Leila, he still does. He was absolutely heartbroken when _he_ took you," Ginny said pointing at Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?" Leila questioned raking her fingers through her hair.

"Fred would never do what _he_ did to you!" Ginny hissed.

"Weasley, I need to borrow you for a moment," Draco hissed. "Leila, we'll be right back."

Draco roughly yanked Ginny up by the arm and walked her around the corner, keeping a tight grip on her arm. Leila sat on the floor and watched them walk away with an odd expression on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

"Talking," Draco hissed back.

"I don't have anything I want to say to you," Ginny said snidely.

"Good, then you can listen. I don't want you confusing her anymore," Draco said.

"I'm not saying anything that she doesn't already know," Ginny quipped.

"That's the thing, she doesn't know what you're talking about," Draco said lowering his voice.

"That's the biggest load of…" Ginny began.

Draco covered Ginny's mouth with his hand.

"I said you could listen. That night in the bathroom Leila tried to drown herself and I'm pretty sure you already know that," Draco whispered.

Ginny nodded her head.

"You saw her lying there unconscious. She stayed that way in the hospital wing for several days and when she finally woke up; she wasn't her most recent self. She seems to think that it is still last school year right after her brother hexed me in the girls' lavatory. We tried to keep her isolated in the hospital wing as long as we could, but the Carrows are interfering," Draco said removing his hand from Ginny's mouth.

"You're joking?" Ginny scoffed.

"I wish I was. She knows that some time has passed, but she doesn't know the details. She doesn't remember dating your brother let alone breaking up with me. I—I just haven't found the right way to tell her," Draco answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.

"For Leila, she still seems to think that you two are close friends. I don't want her in any more pain than she needs to be in right now," Draco said lowly.

"You really do love her don't you?" Ginny questioned.

"My feelings toward Leila aren't your concern," Draco hissed.

"You're engaged to my brother's girlfriend, I think have every right," Ginny added.

"Open your eyes Weasley! The engagement is a load of bollocks; something we were forced into. Every damn thing you've accused Leila of doing, she's been forced into doing; I thought after our last conversation you would have realized that," Draco sneered.

Ginny stared at Draco with her mouth wide open as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before he continued.

"All I want is for her to be happy. She hasn't been happy in Merlin knows how long. So you need to decide right now whether you're going to be her friend or you're going to leave her alone. I'm not going to stand by and watch you taunt her anymore," Draco said.

'I'm not scared of you," Ginny quipped.

"Weasley," Draco hissed.

"And how exactly do you expect me to be friends with her when she's constantly under protection from one of _you_," Ginny asked.

"Let me worry about that," Draco whispered.

"I really do miss her," Ginny sighed.

"Then it's settled. I'll let you know when you can see her," Draco nodded.

"But what if she remembers?" Ginny questioned.

"Then she'll be sick of spending all her time with me and could use someone else for a change," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from the red-headed Gryffindor before turning back around toward her.

"You mustn't tell a single soul about this," Draco said seriously.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and once more Draco turned to walk away. He walked to where he had left Leila stranded on the floor, but she wasn't there. He looked around frantically for her. Where could she have possibly gone? She was his responsibility not only because the Dark Lord had assigned him the task, but now with the memory loss he was the only one to sort out the sticky situations like he had just done with Weasley. He really shouldn't have told her all that, but he needed her to understand: Leila would never intentionally hurt someone like that. She wasn't the vindictive type.

"Damnit, Leila!" Draco called.

"You looking for Leila Potter?" a younger Slytherin boy asked.

"Bloody hell, how many other Leila's would I be looking for?" Draco hissed.

"No need to be so rude, Malfoy. She was headed down the stairs last I saw her, probably going to the common room," the boy explained.

Draco groaned and muttered something under his breath before taking off in a sprint for the dungeons. Now, this wasn't exactly a life or death situation, but nonetheless, he knew that he couldn't leave Leila to fend the snake pit alone with memory loss. Meanwhile, just outside the Slytherin common room entrance, Leila had her first post-suicide attempt encounter with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had walked out of the entrance to find a confused Leila trying to get inside. The password had been changed, since Leila had been isolated in the hospital wing.

"Well, well, look who's finally decided to rejoin us," Pansy taunted.

"And look who's still a bint," Leila quipped.

"What did you call me?" Pansy hissed.

"You know what I said, Parkinson," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"You'd better watch yourself, Potter," Pansy said narrowing her eyes.

"Or what?" Leila scoffed.

"Knock it off, both of you," Daphne interrupted.

Daphne Greengrass walked out of the Slytherin dungeon and pulled Leila away from Pansy, who were almost face to face with each other. Leila struggled to release herself from Daphne's grip and Pansy sneered at them before walking into through the entrance. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he ran down the corridor.

"Let go of me, Greengrass," Leila hissed.

"I just saved you from nearly getting hexed by Pansy," Daphne scoffed.

"It's nothing I couldn't have handled on my own," Leila sneered.

"You're welcome," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Why are you here? Don't you have somewhere you can be stewing over misinformation," Leila questioned.

Daphne appeared confused for a brief second before she realized what Leila was talking about. The misinformation being letting Pansy manipulate her into thinking that Leila was snogging Theo, when she had actually been snogging Draco.

"I finally realized that you were telling the truth about Theo," Daphne said.

"Have you now?" Leila asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry. I should have known better than to believe Pansy over my best friend," Daphne continued.

"Obviously," Leila said snidely.

"I was jealous. I wanted Theo's attention for so long and he was trying to get your attention not mine; but I should have seen that you were giving your attention to Draco," Daphne sighed.

"I wasn't exactly being obvious about it," Leila sighed.

"True, but I should have trusted you," Daphne said.

"There were times that I thought of telling you, but I didn't want you to tease me," Leila said.

"Well, it's in the past now, isn't it? Besides, I think he's probably going to take you away from me anyway," Daphne smiled.

Leila turned around to see Draco right as he approached them. A smile covered her face at the sight of him and Daphne excused herself, leaving the complicated couple alone. As much as Draco enjoyed that love-filled glance from Leila, he also knew that it was only temporary. He had been hoping that Leila would recover her memory on her own, but it was looking more and more like he was going to have to follow through with his plan inspired by Dumbledore; but he would wait until tomorrow. He had been telling himself that since he had formulated the plan: tomorrow; but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it and potentially break Leila again. Draco said the password to the Slytherin dungeon so that he and Leila could walk through. They walked side-by-side through the entrance until they came upon the common room. The room had fifth years already preparing for their O.W.L.'s, first years' trying to figure out new spells, scattered students from other years, and most of the seventh years involved in a game of exploding snap. Leila looked at them and yawned.

"You've had a long day; you should probably get to bed," Draco said lowly.

"You're probably right," Leila yawned again.

"Good night then," Draco said.

"Good night," Leila sighed.

"Aren't even going to give the poor girl a goodnight kiss?" Blaise called from the exploding snap game.

All eyes of the common room were instantly on them. Leila's face instantly flamed at the attention and Draco grabbed her by the waist and led her to the entrance to the girls' dormitories. When they stopped, Leila turned toward Draco and rested her hands on his forearms. She looked-up at him, hoping that he would be able to read what her eyes were telling him. It felt like he had become very distant from her.

"Draco, it's later," Leila whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that you should probably take Blaise's suggestion," Leila answered.

"Leila," Draco sighed.

"Just one kiss. It's only one kiss," Leila said.

Draco cringed at those words. He had used almost those exact same words to get Leila to kiss him back at Malfoy Manor.

"I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you," Draco whispered.

"I'm the one telling you to kiss me," Leila retorted.

"I know, but everything is just so…" Draco began.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Leila interrupted.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered.

He crashed his lips onto hers and she stood on her tippy-toes to tightly wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him before Draco released her from the kiss; but Leila quickly caught his lips in another kiss. Draco moaned at Leila's sense of urgency. He would do anything for this girl, but was giving in to her really what he should be doing? He knew that he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Tomorrow. He had to go through with his plan tomorrow otherwise he would probably never go through with it. The couple continued to snog until a wide-eyed first year girl caught them as she was trying to head for her dormitory.

"Sorry," Leila chuckled.

But the girl didn't pay the any attention and bolted away from them to her dormitory. Leila brought her fingers to her lips and grinned.

"I suppose I could go to bed now," Leila said.

"Just remember you're in the seventh year girls' dormitory," Draco reminded her.

"So, I'll see you in the morning then?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the common room," Draco answered.

"Good night then," Leila blushed.

"G'night, Leila," Draco nodded.

"I love you," Leila whispered.

Before Leila could hear Draco's response she walked away, but she swore she could have heard him mutter _you have no idea_. When she walked into her dormitory and found the bed that belonged to her. She opened her trunk and found it filled with clothes that she didn't recognize, but found something decent for bed and pulled it on. She hopped into bed and fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to find the room empty before looking at her alarm clock to find out why. Her roommates were already at breakfast and if she didn't hurry, she wasn't going to make it to breakfast. She quickly pulled on her Slytherin robes that seemed foreign to her before she turned to her desk. What classes did she have today? Panicking, she reached for her book bag but found a note on top. She opened it.

_Leila,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I packed your bag for classes today. Hope you slept well._

_Daphne_

Leila smiled slightly at Daphne's actions. Maybe her former best friend really did feel some remorse about the situation; only time would tell where they went from here. Leila swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the common room. Draco waited stiffly in an arm chair with his gaze on the fireplace.

"Morning," Leila said.

"Morning," Draco responded.

He stood-up and Leila grinned at him. He chuckled as the couple began their journey to the Great Hall for breakfast; but Leila was surprised when they bypassed the Great Hall and ended-up in front of the portrait of a bowl of fruit, which led to the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Leila asked.

"Why rush things?" Draco asked.

"Normally, I would fight you on this but I don't mind having breakfast alone with you," Leila smiled.

"Good; but you're going to have to let us in. You never told me how," Draco said.

"Well, turn around then," Leila chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around so that his back was to Leila. She tickled the pear and the portrait entrance swung open. Leila reached for Draco's hand as they walked into the kitchen. The house-elves were hard at work preparing food for the Hogwarts student body and faculty. Leila looked around the kitchen in hopes of finding her dear friend Dobby, but she couldn't find him. Her hopes were only slightly lifted when she saw Winky hiccupping in the corner. Releasing Draco's hand, she walked over to the house elf.

"Hey Winky," Leila greeted.

"You!" Winky gasped.

"Nice to see you again too," Leila chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Winky might not be able to answer your question, Leila Potter," Winky hiccupped.

"I was just wondering where Dobby is," Leila said

"Dobby done got 'imself assigned to laundry detail," Winky hiccupped again.

"Leila, come eat. We haven't got long before our first class," Draco said, careful to avoid what class it was.

"If you see him, can you tell him that I said hello?" Leila asked.

Winky nodded her head, but Leila couldn't tell if she was responding to her question or holding back another hiccup. Leila sighed and walked to sit down beside Draco to eat a morsel of breakfast. Draco then led Leila to the Defense classroom for Dark Arts. He ushered Leila into a back seat. The class began and Carrow began his lecture on his favorite subject: Unforgiveable Curses.

"I can't believe Dumbledore let this nutter in," Leila whispered.

"He didn't have a choice in the matter," Draco said smoothly.

"Ugh, the Ministry interfered again?" Leila groaned.

"You could say that," Draco answered.

As Carrow lectured, Leila looked around the classroom as if she was searching for something. But after looking over the room several times, her face became downcast. Neville Longbottom looked back at her and she offered him a smile, which he weakly returned before snapping back forward. Draco was in all of her morning classes. As every class passed, she became more and more down-trodden. Where was Harry? She knew that time had passed since that incident in the bathroom, but was he so mad at her that he had purposely made sure they didn't have any classes together? When lunch finally rolled around, Leila felt overwhelmed by all the classes and not seeing her brother. As they left the classroom of a class she didn't even know she had, she suddenly stopped as her breathing became ragged.

"Leila, what's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"I just want to know where my brother is," Leila sniffled.

"He's not here," Draco said lowly.

"Where is he?" Leila questioned.

Tears shimmered in Leila's eyes and Draco knew that now was the time. He knew that this would probably make her heart hurt worse, but she deserved to know; even if it meant losing her. Draco slowly exhaled before reaching for Leila's hand. They walked up the grand staircase. Leila had no idea where they were going, but she followed Draco. He led her to the door of the Astronomy Tower. Her most vivid memory of being up there was when Draco had told her that he loved her for the first time. That night, everything had seemed so perfect. For a few moments, Draco stared at the door as if he was struggling to open it; but he finally reached for it and led Leila up the stairs. Leila looked at Draco. He paled as they reached the top when he released Leila from his hold. He took several steps over to the railing, breathing heavy.

"Draco, why are we here?" Leila asked.

"I think you know why, Leila," Draco answered.

"You really think I'd be asking you if I didn't know?" Leila questioned.

"Just concentrate. What happened up here?" Draco asked.

"You told me that you loved me and gave me your Slytherin ring," Leila replied.

"Not that night. What happened after that night?" Draco continued.

"We—we came up here several times to snog," Leila answered.

"Something bigger. Something life-changing," Draco furthered.

"I don't know. You know that I can't remember," Leila hissed.

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way," Draco muttered.

Draco walked back over to Leila and gently pushed her back the top of the stairs while he walked to the middle of the deck. He drew his wand and slightly quivered, causing him to drop his wand. He shook his head in frustration and leaned down to pick it up. Then he turned his back to Leila while he held his wand out.

"It was night," Draco began.

He suddenly flung around with his wand pointed at Leila. Leila jumped and gasped.

"What the hell, Draco," Leila hissed.

"You held your hands up in defense as I moved my aim to you. I accused you of passing information on me to Dumbledore; but the old man told me to point my wand at him and not at you," Draco explained.

Draco flung his wand arm in the opposite direction while taking several steps closer to Leila.

"I asked you where your wand was, but you said that you forgot it. I didn't believe you at first, but you began to raise your arms again that I could check you. In that moment, I believed you but it pissed me off that on the night the Death Eaters were set to invade Hogwarts you had forgotten your wand. I didn't want you to get hurt. Even though I had to go through with it, I wanted you to be able to defend yourself," Draco explained.

"Draco why are you doing this?" Leila asked.

"So, I grabbed your wrist with my free hand and then turned so that we faced Dumbledore," Draco continued.

He grabbed Leila's wrist with his free hand and yanked her toward him. She tried to fight him, but he was stronger and he turned them to face the direction where Dumbledore had once stood.

"I demanded to know why Dumbledore let you come here alone…" Draco began.

"I wasn't alone," Leila whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Harry, Harry was just below frozen under his Invisibility Cloak," Leila said slowly.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"I—I don't know," Leila sniffled.

Draco looked Leila in the eyes and saw the confusion written over her face. Tears glinted in her eyes from the sunlight. He knew he had to continue.

"Dumbledore then continued on about how my heart wasn't in my mission, because my heart was with you. I didn't believe him at the time, but he was right," Draco whispered. "But I needed to get things back on track. This wasn't about you, it was about my mission. My mission to kill the old man. I had to do it otherwise the Dark Lord was going to kill me!"

Just like that night, Draco's wand arm began to shake. Leila turned toward him and with her free arm she touched his arm attempting to push it down.

"Please, Draco," Leila whispered.

Leila closed her eyes tightly.

… … … …

"_Why do you even care?" Draco hissed._

_Leila removed her left hand from Draco's arm and fumbled for her necklace, which was buried under her shirt. She pulled the necklace out for him to see, which still had his ring dangling on it. She picked up the ring and pushed it closer to his face._

_ "Because I still love you," Leila whispered._

_ "Why?" Draco asked._

_ "I never stopped; but now's not the time for explanations. Dumbledore's offering you protection. Please take it," Leila said._

"_I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight and your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…When the time comes we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly._

_Draco appeared to be thinking over what Dumbledore had offered. Leila let her necklace drop and she moved her hand to Draco's face._

_ "Draco, please," Leila pleaded._

_Draco began to slowly lower his wand. But then, the door to the Astronomy Tower slammed open again, and Leila's eyes widened with fear. She could only hope that someone from the Order was quickly rushing to their aid. But wishing and hoping never got one very far._

_ "Well, look what we have here? Well done, Draco," Bellatrix said breathlessly._

_Draco wiped Leila's hand from his face and returned his wand to Dumbledore. Bellatrix roughly grabbed Leila, tearing her from Draco's grasp, causing Leila to scream in pain. Bellatrix held Leila by her neck, with her wand pointed at Leila's throat. Leila began to breathe harder, as several more Death Eaters forced their way into the Astronomy Tower. Leila tried to fight Bellatrix, but the more she fought, the harder Bellatrix's wand point jabbed at her throat._

_ "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said lightly._

_ "Love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," Bellatrix said._

_ "Pity," Dumbledore said._

_ "Do it, Draco! I'll hold on to this, while you finish the job," Bellatrix cackled._

_Draco turned around to face his aunt, his eyes wide in horror. His face was almost blanched beyond recognition._

_ "You'd better get on with it, before we might have some fun with this one," Bellatrix smiled._

_Draco reluctantly turned his wand back to Dumbledore. Leila understood the pressure Bellatrix had just made for Draco. Not only did he have to kill Dumbledore or otherwise die, but he had to kill Dumbledore or something would happen to Leila. Leila half-wished she were still under the cloak with Harry. The one time she did something on impulse, it landed her here. She could only hope that things worked out better than they were looking. Draco still stood there, with his wand arm slightly shaking._

_ "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Maybe I should just do it," A werewolf, whom Leila knew to be Fenrir Greyback, laughed._

_ "No! The Dark Lord was clear; the boy is to do it," Bellatrix gasped._

_Bellatrix pushed Leila forward as she made her way closer to Draco. With every step, Bellatrix's wand jabbed more and more into Leila's throat. Leila felt as if she was choking._

_ "This is your moment. Do it. Then maybe we'll look with mercy on this half-blood," Bellatrix whispered to Draco._

_Draco looked to Leila, who was trying to shake her head. She wanted Draco to know that he didn't have to listen to Bellatrix. He should be free to make his own decision._

_ "Go on Draco, now!" Bellatrix commanded._

_Draco began to shake even harder when another person walked into the light from the shadows: Professor Snape. Leila looked at him with pleading, tearful eyes and she could have sworn she saw him inhale sharply, but he quickly moved to Draco's side. Draco lowered his wand._

_ "Severus," Dumbledore pleaded._

_Snape didn't say a word as he pushed Draco out of the way. Bellatrix still held a firm grasp on Leila, who looked between Snape and Dumbledore._

_ "Severus, please," Dumbledore pleaded again._

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

… … … …

Leila's eyes flashed open and she started to breathe heavily. More memories began to flood her head and she tightly shut her eyes once more. Everything was flooding back, whether it was something she wanted to remember or not. Beginning with her painful break-up with Draco.

… … … …

"_Do you know what the most beautiful form of love is?" Leila asked._

_Draco shrugged, apparently confused by the question asked of him._

_ "Sacrifice." Leila said._

_ "I don't understand." Draco said._

_ "My father died to protect his family. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me and Harry." Leila continued._

_ "I'm afraid I'm not following." Draco said._

"_And that's what I'm going to do for you. Don't say anything just yet. The whole point of love is to put someone else's needs above your own. I'm not going to die or anything, at least not yet anyways; but I want you to focus on you. I'm not supporting Voldemort; but I'm supporting you. Just please don't let me be wrong about you. I know that you won't do anything to hurt me intentionally, so that should mean Harry's safe from whatever you're doing, for now. And I know that somewhere you're a good person Draco; you're just too scared to let it show. And I really don't want you to die." Leila finished bursting into tears._

_Leila grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it; clinging to it tightly. Draco slowly backed away from Leila, letting her words finally sink in. The rain began falling harder as did Leila's tears. _

"_I need you to be safe, and being with me isn't keeping you safe. So I'm going to let you go and hopefully you can let me go too." Leila sobbed._

"_You're breaking things off with me because you're scared?" __Draco hissed._

"_Draco." Leila sighed._

_"So it's over, just like that?" Draco asked._

_ "Draco, I think this is what's best for right now." Leila sniffled._

_ "What's best?" Draco scoffed._

_ "Draco I know this hurts, but please don't…" Leila said._

_Leila reached for his arm._

_ "Stay away from me, Potter." Draco sneered._

… … … …

Draco had been so hurt that night. He must have hated her so much at that moment. Just when he needed her the most she deserted him, but she couldn't be a part of something that went against everything she believed in. Besides, she had figured that to be the only way to keep him safe. Her brain flash-forwarded to the night of the escape from Privet Drive. She and Fred had been corresponding all summer; it was only a matter of time before something became of the two of them. Fred seemed to be everything Draco had once given her plus more.

… … … …

_Fred and Mr. Weasley appeared in the yard. Fred, who liked like his normal self, removed his glasses. He spotted Leila and ran to her. Fred picked her up and rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. Leila blushed at his intense gaze, causing Fred to grin._

_ "Can I kiss you now?" Fred whispered._

_Leila couldn't formulate the words. She attempted to speak, but the words never came. So instead she simply nodded and locked eyes with him. Fred cocked his head and slowly pressed his lips against Leila's. Leila placed one hand on his cheek while the other snaked through his ginger hair as she kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and for a moment it seemed to numb the pain of her heartache. Fred went to kiss Leila again when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. Leila pulled her face away from Fred's. Both of them were blushing at this point._

That moment had been so wonderful and she had thought that it could change everything. In that moment, she had hoped that Draco could forever be erased from her memory. She wanted nothing more than to want a nice guy for once. Fred was so kind and caring to her, especially during his declaration of love.

"_That doesn't change how I feel. I've loved you since my last year of Hogwarts. I'll wait for you because I love you, Leila," Fred said softly._

… … … …

But the sweet moment between them was short lived.

… … … …

"_Leila watch out!" Harry shouted._

_Harry had his wand aimed at her. For one second Leila stopped and turned around to find Draco Malfoy chasing toward them with his wand in hand. Leila reached to grab her wand, to keep Malfoy far away from her brother, but it was too late. Draco had already deflected Harry's spell, causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to stumble to the ground. While they scrambled to get up, he cast a Body-Bind curse at Leila. She fell over, and he grabbed her arm and apparated into the black night. _

… … … …_**.**_

She had been held captive at Malfoy Manor at what seemed like forever only to be transferred to hell on earth a.k.a. Hogwarts. Nothing was going right and no believed her. Everyone believed her to have betrayed her brother and willingly engaged to Draco. So, she had taken matters into her own hands.

… … … …

_Meanwhile, in the prefects' bathroom, Leila looked at the water which was covering the bathroom floor and ran her fingers through her hair. Soon you'll be reunited with your filthy Muggle mother, rang through her head._

_ "I'm sorry," Leila whispered._

_She knew that in a matter of moments she would see the people that she wanted to most: her mother, father, Sirius, probably her brother, and she was even excited at the prospect of seeing Cedric again. Leila inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling all the air in her lungs. Slowly, she lowered herself into the overflowing pool until she was fully submerged. She let her body go limp before fading away into blackness under the water._

… … … …

Leila tightly gripped Draco's arms as her breathing remained ragged.

"You remember, don't you?" Draco asked.

She simply nodded her head, still clinging to Draco's tense arms. She looked up at him, unsure of what to say because of the pained expression on his face; so she said nothing at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila straightened her stance and took a few steps away from Draco. What was she supposed to say to him? She couldn't formulate the right words to say to him. While her brain attempted to process her feelings, Draco turned his back to Leila and moved once more to the railing. He gazed out onto the Hogwarts landscape, mulling over his own thoughts. Leila took a few steps closer to him and gently placed her hand on his upper arm.

"Draco," Leila whispered.

"We should probably be leaving if we want to make it to Potions class on time," Draco said.

He whipped around and swiftly walked across the deck of the Astronomy Tower in direction for the stairs. Leila stood there confused by his actions.

"Really? After what everything that's happened and you're worried about Potion's class?" Leila scoffed.

"No, but whichever Carrow is supervising his class today should be of your concern," Draco responded.

Well, if he was going to act that way, then she would reciprocate the feeling. She knew that the two of them had issues to work out, but they weren't going to be solved with Draco shutting himself off from her. She roughly picked-up her book bag at the bottom of the stairs and silently walked down the corridors with Draco. Neither teenager even cast a second glance at each other, so when they arrived at the Potions' classroom, Leila walked away from Draco to sit at a table with Daphne. Daphne looked surprised by Leila's actions but when she looked up at Draco, who sat across from her and Leila, she could tell something was weighing on him. He wouldn't even look at Leila and Leila wouldn't even look at him. They also acted this way in Arithmancy, even though they were forced to sit right beside each other. After classes, they made their usual trek to the headmaster's office, where they normally worked on homework until dinner.

Snape was sitting in his office when Draco and Leila walked in. Leila instantly walked for the desk she had frequented since the beginning of the term, while Draco walked over to the sullen headmaster. He no doubt was informing Snape of her condition, but Leila ignored them and pulled out her Transfiguration book. But her thoughts weren't focused on Transfiguration, rather her thoughts wandered to her brother. There had to be something that she could do to help him. She didn't come back just to sit around and wait for Voldemort kill her brother. There had to be something she could do from the inside to bring him down. Only this time, she wasn't going to let Voldemort get to her. She was her own person and didn't need to be defined by Harry nor Draco. She was Leila Potter.

Her gaze wandered around the room when the ruby handle of the Sword of Gryffindor glinted at her. That sword belonged to Harry. It didn't belong here with Snape and the Death Eaters. It was willed to her brother by Dumbledore himself. Maybe she could figure out a way to get the sword to Harry; even as unlikely as it seemed; but the sword needed to be removed from the clutches of those whom it didn't belong. As Draco and Snape talked, she mentally ticked off ideas of getting a hold of the sword in her head. She was Head Girl, so she had plenty of access to Snape's office, but the more she thought of it, the more it seemed like a task for more than one person. After becoming frustrated with her plans, she turned her attention back to her Transfiguration homework. She had much to catch-up on. Even though she had been out of classes for quite some time, McGonagall hadn't lightened the homework load any. Luckily, school came quite easy to her. Well, except the new classes, Dark Arts and Muggle Studies; but she didn't really care about these classes or if she flunked them.

Leila was thankful when it was time to go to dinner. The silence in the room with Snape and Draco in the room was awkward. Draco looked at his feet as he walked Leila down to the Great Hall. Leila just ignored him. The situation was already awkward, so why not make it more awkward by not speaking to each other? This situation made her upset, but she could tell by the look on Draco's face that he was only going along with this because he didn't know what to do. Upon entering the Great Hall, Leila quickly walked away from Draco and sat beside Daphne who sat with her sister at the Slytherin table. Once again she noticed Draco's downtrodden face and looked to Leila.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Daphne asked.

"I remember," Leila retorted.

"You mean that you remember everything?" Daphne questioned.

"That is what I said," Leila commented.

Daphne shut her mouth and nodded. Now she really hadn't a clue where she stood with Leila. She wanted things to go back to normal, but it was too late for that; too much had changed. Draco sat down across from Leila. He looked to her before turning his attention to his food. His attention was so focused on his plate that he didn't even notice Astoria helplessly trying to engage him in conversation.

"Draco," Astoria whined.

"Will you shut it?" Leila hissed.

"Just because you think…" Astoria began.

"What I think isn't really any of your concern; but from what I remember, you already attempted to snog my fiancé once. Judging from the looks of things right now he's a little more interested in his food than either of us. So please, for the love of Merlin, shut up," Leila snapped.

Astoria tried once more to get Draco's attention. He looked up to Leila and made eye contact before returning his attention back to his food. With a pouty look on her face, Astoria stomped out of the Great Hall. Leila breathed a sigh of relief and took a bite of food. When she swallowed her food she looked to Daphne.

"Your sister is bloody annoying sometimes," Leila whispered.

"Mother spoils her," Daphne commented.

"I remember that too," Leila said.

Daphne sighed before Theodore Nott tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back at him as he nodded his head toward the doors as he mouthed _Potions._

"I'll see you later," Daphne said.

"I would assume as much since we share a dormitory," Leila said sarcastically.

Daphne patted Leila's shoulder and looked to Draco, who was glaring at Theo. The two boys who used to consider each other equal, now somewhat enemies because of Leila. Daphne grabbed Theo by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Leila looked at Draco. It was just the two of them at their part of the Slytherin table. She might as well talk to him, seeing as she was going to be stuck with him for most of the foreseeable future.

"We don't have a Potions assignment," Leila said lightly.

"So?" Draco muttered.

"Are they…you know, together?" Leila asked.

"Dunno. Haven't been paying much attention to what's going on around here since…" Draco began.

"Well either way, I'm happy for them," Leila said.

"You are?" Draco questioned.

"It would be one less thing for me to worry about," Leila answered.

"Oh," Draco said.

Leila could tell that he was somewhat disappointed by her answer as he pushed around the crumbs on his plate. What more was he expecting from her? But rather than get into an argument with him over something pointless and in front of everyone, she kept her mouth closed for a moment before speaking again.

"It's been a long day, can we go back to the common room?" Leila asked.

"If that's what you want," Draco answered.

"It is," Leila whispered.

Draco nodded his head and stood up from the table. Leila too stood up from the table and began to walk toward the doors, where she met up with Draco. Silently, they walked down into the dungeons for the Slytherin dungeon. He said the password into the common room and waited for Leila to walk in first. She walked in and straight for the dormitories. She was almost there when she was intercepted by Blaise.

"Damnit," Leila muttered.

"I've just heard the good news! You remember me," Blaise smirked.

He wrapped his arms around Leila, who stood as rigid as a stone.

"Let. Go." Leila hissed.

"You're probably right. Wouldn't want the fiancé after me," Blaise chuckled.

"Since when have you cared what Draco thought?" Leila questioned.

"See, you do remember!" Blaise said.

Blaise released Leila as she rubbed at her arms to get the feeling of Blaise off her.

"Who told you?" Leila asked.

"Little Greengrass came in here crying her eyes out. I tried to console her, but you know how she feels about Malfoy," Blaise answered.

"The same way Parkinson does," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Luckily for you, Malfoy has eyes only for you," Blaise smirked.

"I don't really care who he has eyes for," Leila commented.

"Clearly," Blaise said sarcastically, obviously not amused.

"If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day," Leila said.

"Of course," Blaise said with a slight bow.

Leila rolled her eyes and shoved past Blaise. She walked to her dormitory and instantly went to bed to end this long day. Leila awoke the next morning with a headache as she slowly dressed for classes. As she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast she could tell that between Blaise and Astoria, the entire Hogwarts body was now aware of what had happened with her. So many different rumors swirled about her and hardly any of them were true. Some of these people could spin a rumor as well as Rita Skeeter could, with only a piece of truth and the rest rubbish. But Leila ignored them as she headed for the Slytherin table.

Tracey Davis offered her a seat beside her, which she accepted. Leila poured herself a bowl of Pixie Puffs. As she ate, she listened to all the rumors about her. It seemed the only ones not talking about her were the Slytherins she sat with. As Leila took a bit of cereal, she looked up at the staff table and noticed Professor McGonagall watching her intently. The older professor gently nodded her head and turned to talk to Professor Sprout. For a moment, Leila thought she had made the whole exchange up, but it had seemed too real. Leila looked back to the staff table once more, but Professor McGonagall ignored her pleading looks.

"Leila, we have History of Magic," Draco said standing behind her.

Leila sighed and stood up to walk to class with Draco. As they exited the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey could be heard in a heated discussion with Professor Snape.

"She should have been brought straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"Miss Potter seems to be doing fine," Professor Snape drawled.

"Seems fine? When have you ever recovered from temporary memory loss? You probably still have yours," Madam Pomfrey spat.

"Return to the hospital wing, Pomfrey, or I will be forced to take extreme measures," Snape hissed.

Footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs as Draco reached for Leila's waist to usher her to upstairs. But Leila was quick to avoid his touch as she walked down the corridor. Sitting through a double period of History of Magic was miserable. The only excitement came during the middle of class when a trembling second year walked into the class with a note for Leila. Draco snatched the note first and read it before he handed it over to Leila. Apparently, she was requested for a meeting with the headmaster during the lunch period.

When lunch finally rolled around, Leila walked with Draco to Snape's office. When they got inside, they found Professor Snape with Professor McGonagall and Neville Longbottom. Draco stood in between Leila and Professor McGonagall as a mediator. McGonagall huffed and turned toward Snape as Neville sat slouched in a chair.

"Is this really necessary?" McGonagall asked.

Snape slightly narrowed his eyes at Professor McGonagall. Leila could easily see the tension and the power-struggle between the two colleagues; but she was once again distracted by the Sword of Gryffindor. After a stare down between the two professors, Snape dismissed Draco to wait outside the door. Draco grudgingly left the room only to look back once more at Professor McGonagall, Leila, and Longbottom. He grunted as he left the room to wait just outside.

"What is this about, Minerva?" Snape drawled.

"To put it simply, since you obviously have other matters of your persuasion to attend to, Mr. Longbottom needs a tutor in Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said snidely.

"What does this have to do with Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

"I would like her to tutor Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall replied as if the answer were obvious.

"Miss Potter isn't available. I'll see if Mr. Malfoy…" Snape began.

"Mr. Malfoy's grades slipped in Transfiguration last year and I wouldn't trust him to bring Mr. Longbottom up to speed. Seeing as Miss Granger is no longer in attendance, Miss Potter is my best option. Besides, even with Miss Granger's scores included from examinations last year, Miss Potter bested her and Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall explained.

"As I seem to recall, Mr. Longbottom wasn't allowed to continue in Transfiguration last year; yet you allow him to continue this year with his class," Snape stated.

"If you're accusing me of something _Snape_, you might as well spit it out," Professor McGonagall retorted.

"Is this really about Miss Potter tutoring Mr. Longbottom, Minerva?" Snape asked.

"It is, but I wouldn't expect you to be capable of making such a decision on your own without running it by your precious Dark Lord," McGonagall retorted.

"You flatter me with your knowledge on all my matters," Snape drawled.

"How clumsy of me…I meant to accuse you," McGonagall said snidely.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Leila looked over to Neville who watched the scene unfolding with an amused look on his face. If the situation hadn't seemed so serious, Leila would probably be smiling too. Normally, these two professors always had their differences, but this wasn't over a Quidditch match. This could mean life or death if Voldemort somehow got involved.

"I will allow Miss Potter to tutor Mr. Longbottom, to show that things at Hogwarts have not changed as extremely as some may claim…on one condition," Professor Snape drawled.

"And what would that be?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Mr. Malfoy will accompany them during these tutoring sessions, which will take place in the library during a time decided upon by myself," Snape answered.

"That sounds like three conditions to me," Professor McGonagall snipped.

"Either accept the deal or Mr. Longbottom will continue to flounder in your class, which shouldn't be anything new to him," Snape sneered.

"He needs to start tomorrow," McGonagall said through gritted teeth.

Snape curtly nodded his head and requested McGonagall and Neville to leave the office. McGonagall motioned for Neville to follow her out as Draco walked back inside. Draco looked to Snape and Leila, waiting for one of them to tell him what had happened.

"I suggest you both head to Charms class," Snape drawled.

Leila instantly turned on her heel to head for the door, while Draco staggered behind her. She quickly walked down the stone steps as Draco followed after her.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"So you only talk to me when you want something now?" Leila asked.

"C'mon, Leila, you know it's not like that," Draco groaned.

"Do I?" Leila asked.

She looked back at Draco and raised her eyebrows at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration to keep himself from saying something that would make her even more upset. Silently, he followed Leila until they reached the Charms classroom where she took a seat by Flora and Hestia Carrow. So he sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He kept looking back at Leila trying to figure out how to handle the situation. Apparently, ignoring that there was a situation to begin with was the wrong thing to do. Doing that seemed to piss Leila off, something he knew was coming; but he honestly was surprised that it hadn't happened right away after she remembered. Instead she had slightly reached out to him and he had shot her down because he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Only now did he know that the way he had chosen was wrong. He always seemed to be making the wrong decisions as far as Leila was concerned.

When class finished, Leila walked with Draco back to Snape's office, where they normally did their homework and preformed their Heads duties. After several hours, neither Draco nor Leila was hungry so they skipped dinner and headed for the Slytherin dungeon. As was per usual, Leila instantly headed for her dormitory. Leila walked into her dorm and found Daphne sitting on her bed reading. Quietly, Leila walked past her and plopped onto her own bed. Looking up from her book, Daphne turned to Leila.

"How was your day?" Daphne asked.

"Best day ever," Leila said sarcastically.

"Leila, can we talk?" Daphne questioned.

"Depends," Leila said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Daphne began.

"Daphne, I've already heard this apology, twice to be exact and I honestly don't hold it against you anymore," Leila groaned.

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. I mean I am sorry for that, but I'm sorry about that night," Daphne said.

"It wasn't your fault," Leila sighed.

"But it was. Draco trusted me to keep an eye on you. I let you go by yourself because I wanted you to know that I trusted you again," Daphne began to sniffle.

Leila sighed and walked over to Daphne's bed.

"That night was never about you. You know that, right?" Leila said.

"I think I already knew that, but you should have seen him," Daphne said.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"Draco. He looked so lost without you," Daphne answered.

"He would have survived," Leila said rolling his eyes.

"Would he, Leila? You don't see it, do you?" Daphne sniffled.

"What more do I need to see? He betrayed me and kidnapped me. This is all his damn fault," Leila hissed.

"I think you need to open your eyes," Daphne whispered.

_Open your eyes_. That's what her mother had said to her. Open her eyes. She had thought that she meant literally so that she would wake up from her unconscious state, but those words seemed to take on a new meaning.

"What do you mean?" Leila faultered.

"Draco's made his mistakes, but he's spent almost every minute trying to make it up to you," Daphne said.

"He's a prat," Leila muttered.

"Who was the one to make sure you were comfortable at Malfoy Manor?" Daphne asked.

"Draco," Leila said rolling his eyes.

"Who's the one constantly defending you?" Daphne asked.

"Draco," Leila muttered.

"Who has been there for you since the moment he brought you to the Manor, no matter how much it hurt him?" Daphne questioned.

"Draco! I don't see what this means!" Leila hissed.

"Why did you forgive me?" Daphne asked.

"Who says I have?" Leila retorted.

Daphne looked at Leila knowingly, which caused Leila to roll her eyes and stand-up. She paced on the floor in the space between hers and Daphne's beds.

"It just didn't matter anymore. I had other things to worry about," Leila sighed.

"I think you need to talk with Draco, honestly about things," Daphne said.

"Why, so I can forgive him? I don't think so," Leila scoffed.

"It's up to you, but I think that you need to hear Draco's side of things," Daphne sighed.

"I've already heard what he had to say," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"But did you actually listen?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I heard him," Leila hissed.

"What did he say?" Daphne asked.

"I—well—there was a lot of yelling," Leila answered.

"Please, just talk with him; but if you can't do it for him, then do it for you. I think you need to hear it not only for his sake but for yours," Daphne sighed.

"What do you know?" Leila questioned.

"Nothing, but you've always been the one Draco tells everything to, whether you wanted to hear it or not," Daphne said.

"And if I don't?" Leila asked.

"That's up to you," Daphne shrugged.

"You're making it seem like life can just go back to normal despite all the circumstances," Leila said shaking her head.

"It is what you make it,"" Daphne answered.

"Why is everyone so damn cryptic?" Leila mumbled.

"Not to persuade you either direction, but Draco was there for you during our spat," Daphne said.

"I wish I still hated you," Leila muttered.

Daphne smiled at Leila as she plopped back onto her own bed mulling over their conversation. In her heart, she knew that Daphne was right. She had promised her mother that when she came back that she would follow her heart. So even though she knew that an honest conversation with Draco was likely to end in an argument, her heart told her that she needed to talk to him. So did her conscience, sometimes she hated her moral compass. It always made her do the right thing. When she came to this realization, she looked to the clock. He was probably still awake. Leila groaned and got out of bed and walked out from her dormitory as Daphne smiled after her. Leila walked to the common room and peered in to find that Draco wasn't in there, so she walked into the boys' dormitory. Several boys gave her odd glances as she walked down the corridor, but she eventually reached the seventh year boys dormitory. Hesitantly, she reached her hand for the door and knocked. From outside the door, Leila could hear groaning and moments later Draco poked his head out the door.

"What do you need?" Draco asked.

"I—I was wondering if we could talk," Leila said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and opened the door for Leila to come in. She saw Crabbe and Goyle playing some messed up version of Wizard's Chess and groaned as Draco sat down on his bed.

"I meant just you and me," Leila whispered.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave us," Draco commanded.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at Draco with a look of confusion of their faces; but those looks quickly turned into grins. Leila didn't like what their grins were implying, but she had to do this. She wanted answers. Leila glared at both boys as they left the room before she turned to Draco.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Draco said.

"Erm—well," Leila stumbled on her words.

"Fine, I'll start then. What happened today with Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it. It's what you did to me, so it's only fair," Leila said.

"Oh, here we go," Draco scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila hissed.

"You're pissed that I didn't tell you about everything sooner. Well guess what Leila, I tried. I just didn't know how to tell you without pissing you off; but clearly I shouldn't have been concerned about that because I was going to piss you off anyway," Draco said icily.

"I didn't come here to fight," Leila said with narrowed eyes.

"No, you just came here to attack me," Draco glared.

"You started it!" Leila shouted.

"Because everything is obviously my fault," Draco hissed.

"Not everything," Leila muttered.

"Oh how comforting," Draco said sarcastically.

"What is your problem? Why are you acting like such an arse?" Leila questioned.

Draco looked at her coldly before standing up. He slowly and deliberately walked over to where Leila was standing with her arms folded across her chest. He stopped right in front of her, towering over, and looking right down at her.

"That isn't any of your concern," Draco growled.

"Don't you understand that whatever you do affects me? So I think it is my bloody concern," Leila growled back.

"You think I don't know that? You think that I don't have your best interest in mind?" Draco spat.

"Not always," Leila scoffed.

"I botched things up that night on the Astronomy Tower that night. Is that what you want to hear, Leila? I should have taken Dumbledore's offer and not a damn day goes by when I don't play that scene over in my head. Every bloody time I say yes!" Draco shouted.

"Then why didn't you?" Leila shouted back.

"You want the truth, Leila? I was scared as hell. Don't you understand that in a moment I was supposed to decide to leave everything that I had ever known?" Draco continued.

"But it was okay to force the decision on me?" Leila questioned.

"I didn't have a choice. I thought it was the only way to keep those that I love alive," Draco answered.

"So you kidnapped me to keep your parents alive?" Leila questioned.

"They were part of it, but keeping you alive was more important to me," Draco said.

"Why? We were broken up, you hated me?" Leila questioned.

"I could never hate you. Even when I didn't understand and I told myself that I hated you, it was a front. Dumbledore was right that night, my heart was then, always has been, and probably always will be with you," Draco answered.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"Let me finish, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I've done," Draco said raking his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Leila. I'm sorry I was a terrible boyfriend. I'm sorry that I took you from everything you knew and held dear, even if it was a Weasley that made you happy. I'm sorry for the torture you've gone through at the hands of my aunt and the Dark Lord. I'm sorry you were forced into an engagement with me, probably the last person in the world you could ever love. I'm sorry that I'm too late to act sometimes. I'm sorry that things got so bad that you resorted to trying to drown yourself; but I'm not sorry I saved you. Yes, it was probably selfish because I couldn't imagine a life with you in it at all; but everything else I'm sorry for. I'm sorry that all my shortcomings seem to affect you and that I'm such a terrible person. I know that you never seem to believe my apologies are sincere; but know that I have never been sorrier in my life."

Draco sat down on his bed with his eyes focused on the floor and began to shake from the few sobs he let escape. She looked up at him and could easily read the pain in his expression. How had she spent all this time with him and not noticed his pain? Had she really been so self-absorbed?

"You must hate me for everything," Draco whispered.

Leila carefully thought about his words. She should hate him, but for some reason in her heart, she knew that she didn't. Instead, heart ached with his. She knew all-too-well, that despite the entire situation, her heart still belonged to Draco even though he thought it impossible. She hated herself for it, but she didn't come back for herself. She came back for Harry; but her heart argued that there was someone else who was lost along the way, whom she could help. Is that what her mother had been hinting at? Draco?_ "I love you, Leila. Don't give up on love, my sweet girl. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Just open your eyes," Lily whispered._ The more she thought about it, he was actually one of the few people who had been there for her since she arrived at Hogwarts. She had just brushed it aside because she thought he had to be; but looking back on it. He was always gentler with her. He stood-up for and defended her. He had hardly ever been cross to spend every waking moment with her. Not to mention that her good memories of Draco reminded her of times when she was much happier. Merlin, did she want to be happy again.

Right now, it looked like Draco was her source of happiness. For months now, she had been fighting this but it was true. If there was anyone on her side, it was Draco. Maybe she could start by being there for Draco. She certainly didn't want a relationship right now, but friendship was something she longed for. It might not be the way either was expecting, but she needed to try. She knew that the way they were going wasn't going to change anything. Things needed to change and maybe fixing things with Draco could help her to learn to solve her own problems. Besides, she couldn't just become independent right away, it was a process and she needed someone she could trust and right now it looked like he was the person she could trust the most. The more she thought about all those terrible moments with Draco, they didn't seem to matter anymore. They were in the past. She didn't feel anymore hate or malice toward him. Honestly, she had held onto those feelings for so long, that she hardly even remembered why she did. While, those memories were still engrained in her head she wasn't as bitter about them as she came off. But part of her felt that forgiving Draco would mean that she was betraying Harry, but looking at things he was just as scared and confused as she was.

"Draco, just know that I don't hate you," Leila whispered.

Without another word, Leila bent forward and squeezed Draco's hand before she left him alone in his room. She had more thinking to do, before she decided how best to move forward.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila awoke the next morning and slowly got ready for the day. The other girls had already left the room by the time she finally dragged her sorry butt out of bed. From her trunk she pulled out a button-up shirt, a cardigan, a skirt, and a Slytherin tie which she dressed in for the day. Walking barefoot over to the mirror, she squished the emerald green carpeting between her toes. When she looked into the mirror, she ran her fingers through her long hair, which she had left straight before pinning her side fringe back. .Leila examined herself once more over as she fidgeted with her tie. She wasn't trying to impress anyone specifically; she just wanted to look nice to feel somewhat normal again. Daphne walked behind her and stopped.

"You look nice. Is it for a special someone?" Daphne asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Leila retorted.

"Theo and I are still new to the dating thing, while you and Draco…" Daphne began.

"Aren't even really together," Leila said.

"You do remember that you're engaged to him," Daphne said.

"Only because we were forced into it," Leila responded.

"Breakfast?" Daphne asked changing the subject.

"I suppose, Draco's probably already waiting for me," Leila groaned.

"It's sweet," Daphne chuckled.

Leila rolled her eyes at Daphne before reaching for her book bag. She walked toward the door with Daphne as the blonde teenager looked Leila once over.

"You plan on going to class barefoot?" Daphne asked.

Quickly, her feet padded across the floor as she opted for a pair of knee-high socks with her shoes rather than a pair of tights. She reached for her Slytherin robe and then followed Daphne down to the common room. Draco stood leaning against the back of the sofa facing the entrance to the dormitories with his arms folded across his chest. He offered the girls a weak smile as they walked closer to him.

"Morning," Daphne greeted.

"Morning," Draco responded.

"I wasn't talking to you, but I suppose I could wish you a good morning," Daphne grinned.

Daphne walked past Draco to where Theo sat on the armchair. Draco turned around to watch as Daphne walked up to Theo and place a kiss on his cheek. Theo stood up and linked hands with Daphne before he they couple headed for the door. Draco's face blushed a pale pink at his mistake which caused Leila to chuckle and Draco to groan. At the door, Daphne turned around.

"Are you two coming or not?" Daphne asked.

"Be right there," Leila called.

"Do we have to?" Draco groaned.

"C'mon," Leila said.

Leila grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him along after her so that they could catch-up to Daphne and Theo. The four seventh year Slytherins walked down the corridors to the Great Hall together. Draco remained rather quiet, but Daphne, Theo, and Leila conversed as they walked. Leila felt a slight twinge of guilt that she was actually having a decent time even though she was being held captive, but she knew that her mother wouldn't disapprove of her trying to be happy. She needed to stay positive if she was to help her brother, even if that meant befriending Theo and Daphne again. As they climbed the stairs to the Great Hall they were stopped at the top by a long line of students.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

"Dunno," Draco muttered.

Leila stood on her tippy toes to try and see how far the line went, but she couldn't see much beyond a few people in front of her. Draco noticed Leila searching, but failing because of her height so he looked down the line.

"It goes until the Great Hall," Draco said.

"Carrows must be doing another search," Theo said.

Daphne looked to Draco who shook his head.

"We'll see what's going on when we get closer," Draco said.

The four teenagers waited in the long line until they finally came to the door. Both Carrows were taking wands and seeing what spell had been used last on them. Theo had his wand taken right before and checked out as Leila came to the front of the line. Without even looking up, Alecto stuck out his hand.

"Wand," Alecto Carrow drawled.

"You know I don't have it," Leila responded.

Carrow's eyes snapped up at her before he groaned. He reached out his hand and pushed Leila forward.

"Go on, Potter, I haven't got time to deal with your dawdling," Alecto said.

"Good morning to you too," Leila said sarcastically.

Leila walked in to the Great Hall where Theo and Daphne were waiting for her. They stood only a few feet inside the Great Hall. Leila quickly turned around and watched as Draco handed his wand over before she walked over to Theo and Daphne. Both of them stood staring at the wall behind the Slytherin table along with the rest of the Hogwarts student body present in the Great Hall. They were all staring for good reason. Writing in crimson paint or possibly even blood was smeared across the wall: _Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting_. Leila felt a small smile tug at her face, but it quickly turned into a laugh when she noticed Filch standing on a tall ladder miserably failing to remove the words. The old coot was plastered in whatever had been used to paint the walls. The more he scrubbed, the faster the words reappeared. Suddenly, Draco stood beside her with a slight grin on his face which he attempted to cover by putting his hand over his mouth.

"I wonder who did it," Leila whispered.

"I have my suspicions," Draco said.

Both Draco and Leila looked over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom sat with smug looks on their faces. Leila then looked to Draco with a concerned look on her face. But it was as if he could read what she was thinking.

"I'm not going to say anything. I dislike that Carrows just as much as everyone else. It's their problem to deal with, not mine," Draco whispered.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

"Besides, watching the Squib trying to remove it is amusing," Draco said.

Leila rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. She didn't like how Draco referred to Filch by his status in the Wizarding World, but she didn't say anything because he was already covering his suspicions of Neville and Ginny. Draco and Leila followed Theo and Daphne over to the Slytherin table, but they made sure to sit side by side so that they could have the perfect view to watch Filch's comical scene in attempts to remove the words. As they ate, Professor McGonagall walked in and attempted to stifle a laugh before walking up to the staff table. It was hard to miss the glow of pride on the old woman's face as she sat at the staff table watching Filch. By the time the entire student body had been allowed into breakfast, no one had left the room because they were all too focused on watching Filch; until Snape stood up.

"I believe most of you have classes that you need to attend. Your professors will not be lenient with tardiness," Snape drawled.

Several students stood up, but most of those who had a first hour class remained seated. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Classes, now!" Snape shouted.

Leila looked to Draco before they both stood up along with Theo and Daphne for their walk to Dark Arts. When they reached the class, Carrow was in a foul mood because he hadn't found the culprit behind the defacing of the Great Hall. His lecture droned-on about the punishments awaiting those caught for the dirty act before he assigned them a 13 inch essay on their ideas of appropriate punishment. This assignment was bound to be as worthless as their predictions in Divination. Leila assumed that just like Divination, the more outrageous it was written, the better the grade would probably be. They were then escorted to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall lectured like normal as if nothing had happened, although during the middle of her lecture, Carrow accused McGonagall of instigating what had happened. Professor McGonagall blinked several times at Carrow before looking over her spectacles and then continuing with her lecture. When class was over, she called Leila, Draco, and Neville up to the front of the room. She handed each of them a piece of parchment.

"Mister Longbottom's tutoring session will be promptly after dinner tonight in the library," Professor McGonagall stated.

None of them said a word, but turned to leave. Draco and Leila slowly followed after Neville.

"So which one of us is tutoring him?" Draco asked.

"I am. You really think McGonagall would let you tutor him after last year?" Leila responded.

"Then why did I get a note?" Draco asked.

"You just have to be there according to Snape," Leila said.

"Is this what your little talk was about?" Draco asked.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Leila said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes as they continued their walk to Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes was uneventful, especially compared to what transpired in Muggle Studies. Leila hadn't been paying much attention until Amycus called Neville out during class.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Longbottom?" Carrow hissed.

"Haven't a clue," Neville shrugged.

"Haven't a clue, _ma'am,_" Carrow shouted.

"I'm not a bloody woman," Neville shot back.

"I know you were involved!" Carrow sneered.

"Then prove it," Neville baited.

"I will and when I do, you're going to wish you hadn't shown up to Hogwarts this year," Carrow said.

"But attendance was mandatory, I wasn't really given a choice," Neville said.

"Shut up!" Carrow shouted.

"Or what?" Neville asked.

"Detention!" Carrow hissed.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Neville questioned.

"Out! Get out of my class!" Carrow screamed.

"Gladly," Neville smirked.

Neville stood-up and walked out of the classroom with his head held high. He slammed the door shut behind him as Carrow seethed from the front of the classroom. The seventh years looked at each other unsure of what to do; but after a few moments, Carrow had composed herself enough to continue lecturing. At lunch the Great Hall seemed to be abuzz over Neville's scene in Muggle Studies. Neville sat at the table grinning as former (possibly current, but Leila wouldn't have any idea) members of Dumbledore's Army walked-up to Neville and heartily slapped his back. Draco and Leila both watched the scene as Filch walked back into the Great Hall with a mop for the wall.

"He won't be grinning when Carrow is done with him," Draco muttered.

"It was a brave thing of him to do," Leila said.

"That doesn't change the fact that Carrow's going to go after him with everything she's got," Draco said.

Leila nodded and sighed as they silently continued to eat. Their afternoon classes were drama-free and after them Leila began to head in the normal direction for Snape's office when Draco grabbed her arm as he led her back up the grand staircase.

"Where are we going?" Leila questioned.

"Library," Draco answered.

"When McGonagall meant prompt, she meant on time not hours early," Leila said.

"Just come on," Draco replied.

Confused, Leila followed Draco to the library instead of Snape's office. They walked in and found it crammed full of fifth years already beginning to study for the O.W.L.'s but Draco led her through the library until they were at a table near what used to be the Restricted section. Under Snape's regime, the Restricted section had become open to all students. First years were made to do book reports on books that probably should have never even been opened for their Dark Arts class. Draco swung his bag down on the table and took a seat. Leila also sat down and began to pull her things out of her bag.

"Leila, could you go grab a book from the Restricted section for me?" Draco asked.

"Go get it yourself," Leila scoffed.

"Leila, please? You'll find it faster than I can," Draco argued.

"What do you need it for?" Leila asked.

"An assignment," Draco shrugged.

"For what?" Leila questioned.

"Please?" Draco pleaded.

"Fine, just give me the bloody title," Leila groaned.

Draco handed Leila a piece of parchment with the author and title written on it. She passed through the open doors and began to search through the shelves for the book Draco wanted. She was just about to take the book off the shelf when someone walked up behind her. A hand was placed on her shoulder which caused Leila to jump and turn to face the person. It was Ginny. She held a finger-up over mouth to tell her not to scream. Leila gulped loudly before Ginny threw her arms around Leila.

"I'm so sorry about everything," Ginny whispered.

"I—I don't understand," Leila said.

"I'm sorry I was such a bint to you. I should have known better," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you should have; but what made you realize the error of your ways?" Leila asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Ginny asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Leila questioned.

"I thought you knew that Draco…" Ginny began.

"That's why he wanted me to find this damn book," Leila sighed.

"He told me about your situation," Ginny said lowly.

"He didn't tell me," Leila commented.

"He's not the prat I remember him being," Ginny said.

"A lot has changed," Leila said.

Leila sighed and took a few steps away from Ginny making sure that her back was to the girl she had once trusted. So much had changed and it was only a matter of time before the elephant in the room reared its ugly head: Fred.

"I told Fred the truth," Ginny said.

"How is he?" Leila sighed.

"He misses you, but he didn't buy into the rumors the_ Prophet_ was spreading. He knew you'd never willingly betray him," Ginny said.

"I miss him too," Leila said, slightly choking up.

"But he understands the seriousness of your situation. He knows that you're most likely going to have to marry Draco; but he doesn't hold it against you," Ginny said.

"He's too good to me," Leila sniffled.

"I suppose it's better being forced to marry Draco the way he is now than when he was such a prat," Ginny sighed.

"You do know that I never wanted to hurt Fred, right?" Leila asked.

"I do and it took Draco Malfoy for me to believe it," Ginny said.

From where they were standing, Leila could see the back of Draco's head and she sighed. He had done a lot more than she had even given him credit for. Maybe Ginny was right, he really had changed. But she probably wouldn't be able to talk with Ginny for much longer and she didn't want to talk about Draco or Fred.

"So Dumbledore's Army?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, a few of us got together last night. We've been doing little things all year but that was the biggest spectacle we've done thus far," Ginny grinned.

"Do you have meetings like before?" Leila asked.

"Not to the extent that we used to," Ginny said.

"Good, I'm glad that it's back. Harry would be proud," Leila said.

"I miss him," Ginny sighed.

"I do too," Leila said.

"I worry about him a lot," Ginny said.

"He's got Hermione and Ron," Leila said.

"That he does," Ginny stated.

"Leila, did you find that book yet?" Draco called.

"And that's my cue," Ginny sighed.

Ginny wrapped her arms once more around Leila and held her tightly.

"We'll be in touch soon," Ginny whispered.

"How?" Leila asked.

Ginny winked at Leila and then walked away out of the Restricted section. As Ginny walked away, she noticed that Alecto Carrow had entered the library which meant that Draco had purposely picked his spot to serve as a lookout. Slowly, Leila walked back to the table where Draco sat and she sat across from him. He looked at her and she shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Did you get the book?" Draco asked.

"I know it was a cover-up," Leila whispered.

"I still wanted that book," Draco said.

"Seriously?" Leila groaned.

Draco nodded his head and Leila stood-up and quickly grabbed the book before walking back out to Draco. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face, so she tossed the book to him which he easily caught. Even though he was no longer Slytherin Seeker, he still had the reflexes of one.

"Nice catch," Leila teased.

"It happens," Draco shrugged.

"Do you miss it?" Leila asked.

"Miss what?" Draco asked looking back at Leila.

"Quidditch," Leila said.

"I try not to think about it," Draco sighed.

Leila nodded and opened her Transfiguration textbook and began to read. They worked quietly on their homework until it was time for dinner. Leila stood up and began to pack-up her bag; but Draco stopped her reminding that they had to come back with Neville after dinner. So, they left their books and bags at the table and walked down for dinner. In the Great Hall, Alecto Carrow was screaming at Filch, who was still attempting to remove the graffiti. She pointed her wand at it to make it disappear, but it only caused a crimson flood to splurt all over her and the words to reappear. Leila had a faint idea that somehow Fred and George were the masterminds behind whatever they used; Ginny, Neville, and whoever else was involved. Draco and Leila sat down at the Slytherin table with Daphne, Theo, Tracey, Blaise, Hestia, and Flora. As she ate, Leila scanned the Gryffindor table for Neville, but there was no sight of him. She hoped that Carrow hadn't already gotten her revenge on him. When dinner was over, Leila and Draco returned to their nook in the library as they waited for Neville. Five minutes had passed since their scheduled meeting time when Draco looked at the clock.

"He's late," Draco hissed.

"I was a bit preoccupied, Malfoy," Neville said.

Both Leila and Draco turned as Neville approached them. His right away was bruised and almost swollen shut. His cheeks were flaming red with scratches, several of which were bleeding. Leila instantly stood up and walked over to Neville, but he slightly backed away.

"Carrow did this to you, didn't she?" Leila questioned.

"Either her or I had a run-in with Peeves. My memory's a bit hazy," Neville said.

"Coming from someone who temporarily lost her memory, that's not funny," Leila retorted.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Neville muttered.

"Are we going to study or not?" Draco interrupted.

"Because that's exactly what I want to do: study with you," Neville said rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, Longbottom," Draco hissed.

"Boys!" Leila shouted.

Both boys looked at Leila who stood with her hands on her hips. She looked between them both as they muttered their apologies as Neville took a seat beside Leila. Draco raised an eyebrow at him before he and Neville narrowed their eyes at each other.

"This is never going to work," Leila muttered.

Draco's eyes instantly fell on Leila before he sighed.

"Wand on the table, Longbottom," Draco said.

"Why?" Neville questioned.

"Just do it," Draco hissed. "Please."

Neville rolled his eyes as he placed his wand on the table. Draco nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back, I need to find a book," Draco said.

Leila looked at Draco confusedly but he mouthed the words "You're welcome" to her before he walked away into what used to be the Restricted Section. She looked forward at Draco once to find him watching her, but when he noticed that she had spotted him he somewhat scowled before walking further into the stacks. Leila then turned to Neville who was reclining in his chair with his arms folded across his chest with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"So Transfiguration?" Leila asked.

"I never thought I'd get a moment alone with him around," Neville responded.

"We should probably start with what you missed last year," Leila said.

"How have you been?" Neville asked.

"I'm doing better," Leila sighed.

"We've missed you at the D.A., Leila," Neville said.

"Doubtful, seeing as Hogwarts buys into all the _Daily Prophet's_ lies," Leila answered.

"Well, Ginny, Luna, and I miss you," Neville said.

"Neville, I don't want to get you into more trouble, so why don't we just get working on Transfiguration," Leila said.

"You really don't see why I'm in the class, do you?" Neville chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Leila asked.

"McGonagall didn't ask me to take Transfiguration again because she thought I suddenly gained an excellent understanding of the subject," Neville smirked.

"She asked you to take her class?" Leila questioned.

Neville put a finger over his lips, telling Leila that she was in on a secret. So McGonagall and Neville were in on something which she wasn't sure what it was; but either way, it looked like neither of them completely bought into the lies spread by the _Daily Prophet. _Leila shifted uncomfortably as Neville dug in his bag for a piece of parchment. Leila looked at him confusedly, he already had a piece of parchment out to take notes on but he placed this piece of parchment in front of Leila.

"Ginny, Luna, and I figured it out," Neville whispered.

"I don't understand," Leila said.

Leila looked at Neville confusedly but he only picked up his quill and began to write on his parchment.

"Take a look," Neville whispered.

"At what?" Leila asked.

Neville placed his hand on the piece of parchment he had placed in front of Leila. She looked at Neville with an odd expression before she turned her gaze to the parchment.

_Now you'll never be alone._

Leila looked at the words before they disappeared. She confusedly watched Neville once more, but he only chuckled.

"Give it a try," Neville furthered.

She hesitantly picked up her quill and pressed it to the parchment.

_And what exactly am I supposed to say?_

_Anything you don't want Malfoy in on._

Neville grinned at Leila as the words disappeared from their parchments.

"It only stays for a few moments. We knew that you didn't have a wand to clear it, like Harry did with that map," Neville said.

"You know about the map?" Leila asked.

"How else do you think we got to the D.A. meetings fifth year?" Neville asked.

"I didn't really have a problem with that," Leila said.

"I suppose you didn't, seeing as you were the only Slytherin," Neville said.

"What if we get caught with this?" Leila asked.

"I don't really are if I'm caught. It's for the cause," Neville said.

"I don't know if that's really brave or really stupid," Leila said.

"Let the Carrows do what they will. I'm going to do what I can to help bring him down," Neville said.

"And defacing the Great Hall does what?" Leila asked.

"It gets our name out there. People need to know that not everyone supports You-Know-Who," Neville answered.

Leila sighed and put her head in her hands.

"We have another meeting two nights from tonight," Neville whispered.

"I'm not exactly in a position to go, now am I?" Leila muttered.

"It's a planning meeting, on what we're going to do next," Neville said.

Her eyes met Neville's as she bit her bottom lip. Could she dare to Neville her plan? What would he think of it? She wanted to help and let people know that she was still on the light side, even if she was forced to keep company with those on the Dark side. Leila took a deep breath before talking lowly.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Leila whispered.

"What about it?" Neville asked.

"That's what you can do next," Leila whispered.

"Now, I'm not the one following," Neville said.

Draco began to walk back over to the table, which both Neville and Leila noticed. Neville then tapped the piece of parchment.

"Be watching," he whispered.

As Draco walked closer, Leila shuffled the parchment Neville had given her into a stack of her other pieces of parchment. She flipped through the pages in the sixth year Transfiguration book that Neville had brought with him. When Leila knew that Draco was in ear-shot she spoke again.

"It looks like we have a lot of catching-up to do, Leila said.

"That's what McGonagall said," Neville sighed.

"Well, Leila's probably the best person to help you," Draco said as he sat down.

"Couldn't imagine anyone better," Neville responded. "It's such a shame that she's not allowed to use her magic."

Leila looked tensely between Draco and Neville as they watched each other's every movement.

"I completely agree with you," Draco answered.

"Well, on that note I ought to be going. I have detention with Carrow," Neville said.

"But I thought that you already…" Leila began.

"This?" Neville asked as he pointed to his face. "This is from the sister; I still have a detention leftover from last week with the brother."

Neville grabbed his wand and slung his bag across his shoulder as Leila sighed. Suddenly, Draco stood up as well.

"I'll see you out, Longbottom," Draco said.

"There's no need Malfoy," Neville said.

Neville took a few quick steps away from Draco, but Draco followed after him. He shoved him into an empty row of books as Neville tried to push him off. Draco scowled as Neville was about to walk away.

"You need to watch yourself," Draco hissed.

Longbottom stopped where he stood and turned to face Malfoy.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Malfoy," Neville hissed back.

"This isn't me threatening you. Consider it a favor; the Carrows are out for blood, especially yours," Draco said.

"I can handle them," Neville scoffed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neville asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Draco said.

With that last statement, Draco walked away leaving a slightly confused Neville as he headed back to Leila who still sat at the table. When he came back to the table, Leila slightly smiled up at him.

"What was that about?" Leila asked.

"Just explaining things to him," Draco answered.

"Explaining what?" Leila questioned.

"It's nothing to be worried about," Draco said.

Leila simply nodded. As much as she wanted to know what was going on with him, she also knew that he was one of the few people whom had her best interest in mind. She didn't want to make him upset considering how good things had been going. A first year Slytherin walked up to them, with his eyes wide as he handed a piece of parchment to Draco. Draco muttered his thanks to the boy before he opened the piece of parchment. His eyes scanned the writing and he quickly began to pack his bag.

"I need to go see Snape," Draco said.

Leila knew that meant that she had to go too, so she began to pack up her bag, making sure that the special parchment from Neville was safely stowed away. They then walked together from the library to Snape's office. Draco said the password before they walked up the stone staircase and walked into the office. Snape sat at his desk with a solemn expression on his face. Draco walked over to Snape as Leila stopped to examine the sword of Gryffindor. Her plan still needed some of the details worked out, but she, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were going to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. She could give them the password so they could get inside to get it while she distracted Snape. How she was going to distract Snape she still hadn't figured out yet; but she was sure she could come up with something when she knew for sure that the others were on board with the plan. She looked from the sword over to Draco who stood in place with his face blanched. He looked to be holding back any emotions that threatened to expose his true feelings. He looked over to Leila with an expression of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered.

"Sorry for what?" Leila asked.

Draco crumbled the piece of paper in his hand.

"I need a moment to myself," Draco said.

He walked out the door without even looking back at Leila once. Now was probably the time that she had been waiting for, so she looked to Snape before walking out of his office. As Leila wandered the halls, she thought of where Draco would go to be alone. She could only think of two places in the castle where he would go to be alone; but one of them reminded him more of his guilt. Draco probably went to the Astronomy Tower to wallow in his guilt; it really was where everything had gone wrong and the night that changed everything. Leila walked quickly through the corridors, surprised that no one had stopped her yet for being on her own; but she really had nowhere to go outside of Hogwarts. First, she didn't have a wand so it would be practically impossible for her to get past the Death Eaters and Dementors keeping guard, not to mention get past the extra security surrounding Hogwarts. No, she would stay put and be the eyes and ears from the inside. Leila walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and found Draco. He was leaning over the railing and his body was shaking with sobs. Leila touched Draco's back lightly with her hand.

"Draco," Leila whispered.

"I said I needed a moment," Draco hissed.

"Since when have I listened to you?" Leila questioned.

"You had every right to hate me now. Everything has become a nightmare. I never wanted things to be like this," Draco continued.

"I know," Leila whispered.

"If I could change things for you, I would. You don't deserve this," Draco responded.

"Will you shut up for one second?" Leila questioned.

Draco instantly backed away from Leila and looked into her eyes. He sighed and then turned on his heel to leave, but Leila grabbed his arm.

"I have something I need to say," Leila said.

Draco's eyes flashed with confusion as Leila took a deep breath.

"I—I forgive you," Leila whispered.

"You can't," Draco muttered.

"Well, I just did," Leila said.

"It's too much to forgive and you'll take it back once you see the letter," Draco sniffled.

Draco walked away from Leila. She sighed; she didn't forgive him because he deserved it. She forgave him because he needed it-because she needed it. She was done holding on to all that hatred. It would no longer consume her and allow her to spiral downward. No, she was going to find the hope in life and look forward to the future. She didn't come back to spiral down. No, she came back to be there for those who had been there for her, even if they had wronged her along the way. Forgiving him had been a long time coming, but she had been too stubborn and self-absorbed to do it. This didn't change anything about their relationship, but it did change her outlook on things. She felt that weight lifted off her shoulders even though the mention of the letter loomed in her head. But now that she had forgiven Draco in her heart, could she keep at it and could he forgive himself?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila lay sound asleep in her bed after that long night with Draco. Her dreams seemed so vivid and so real. In her dreams, she stood in Snape's empty office. She was in front of the Sword of Gryffindor…

_ "Ah, I see you're once again admiring the Sword of Gryffindor," a voice spoke._

_She knew the voice didn't belong to a portrait. This voice she usually heard once a year, give or take a few. But how could she forget the conversation that went on inside her head: the Sorting Hat._

_ "I forgot you were even in here," Leila muttered._

_ "That happens when one is a talking hat," the Sorting Hat mused._

_ "Have you seen Snape?" Leila asked._

_ "He left a little while ago," the Sorting Hat answered._

_ "Good," Leila muttered._

_ "Stealing the Sword of Gryffindor, how brave of you," the Sorting Hat said._

_ "I'm not even sure I can go through with it. I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin," Leila scoffed._

_ "But that doesn't mean you don't possess the qualities of the other Houses," the Sorting Hat answered._

_ "I didn't come here for a lecture," Leila hissed._

_ "No, I suppose you didn't; but know that bravery, loyalty, nerve, chivalry, courage, and daring characteristics do dwell within you," the Sorting Hat said._

_ "Like I said, I'm not a Gryffindor," Leila sighed._

_ "Appearances are deceiving girl," the Sorting Hat chuckled._

_ "I'm not any of those things!" Leila shouted._

_ "Then how were you able to summon the Sword of Gryffindor all those years ago?" the Sorting Hat asked._

_ "I wasn't! It was Harry! Harry battled the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. It's always been Harry!" Leila practically screamed._

_ "Think again Potter," the Sorting Hat mused._

_"It was Harry that saved us that day," Leila sighed._

_ "But it was you who summoned the Sword of Gryffindor," the Sorting Hat answered._

_ "That's impossible. The Sword of Gryffindor can only be summoned by a true Gryffindor," Leila scoffed._

"_What makes one a true Gryffindor or Slytherin? If you possess the qualities that Founder found important. You have always possessed qualities of multiple Houses as do most students," the Sorting Hat replied._

"_But you placed me in Slytherin!" Leila shouted._

"_My dear girl, I placed you in the House for the very same reasons as your brother. You both told me which House you didn't want to be placed in! You didn't want to be placed in Gryffindor only because that's where I placed Hermione Granger!" the Sorting Hat answered._

"_The Sword still belongs to my brother," Leila said determinedly. _

"_That well may be, but you need to remember the truth about that night," the Sorting Hat said._

"_Why?" Leila asked._

"_Because you need to know that you were always destined to play the role that you're going to play. You've always been a brave, daring, and courageous girl even if you take well to hiding in the shadows of others," the Sorting Hat answered._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Leila asked._

"_Because someone has to," the Sorting Hat said._

…. … … …

She awoke breathing heavily. She must be crazy to make up a dream of a conversation with the Sorting Hat. Her mother she understood, Draco, she understood, but the Sorting Hat made no sense to her. He had mentioned that night in the Chamber of Secrets and how she had been the one to summon the sword. That sword must be off his rocker or something! But she thought back to the moment he had been referring to.

_**~*Flashback to 2**__**nd**__** year inside the Chamber of Secrets*~**_

_Leila clung tightly to her brother's arm as they looked at Ginny Weasley lying there practically lifeless on the floor. She closed her eyes shut as Fawkes attacked the basilisk, blinding it and a young Tom Riddle screaming at the top of his lungs. They were going to die, she was sure of it. _

_ "Help us, help us please," Leila sniffled._

_ "Run!" Harry whispered to Leila._

_The basilisk's tail swung at them. Harry began to run one way, while Leila ran the other. She had spotted the Sorting Hat on the ground that Fawkes had dropped. The bloody bird wouldn't bring it down here without a purpose, or so she thought. So as Harry attempted to outrun the basilisk, it's tail knocked him to the ground. Leila ran for the Hat which lay on the stone ground. Tears streamed down her face as she looked to her brother. How were they ever going to get out of here? Leila picked up the Sorting Hat and took off in a sprint toward her brother._

_ "Help us! Please someone! Anyone!" Leila thought._

_Leila suddenly felt the Sorting Hat get heavier as she reached her brother. She could swear she saw something glinting in the Hat out of the corner of her eyes as she reached down her hand to help her brother up. Quickly, Leila shoved the Sorting Hat at Harry as Tom Riddle began shouting out instructions for the basilisk to kill them. Harry felt the weight of the hat and thrust his hand inside. He pulled out a beautiful silver sword with rubies encrusted in the handle just as the basilisk was ready to attack once more._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Either way, one thing she got out of her dream with the Sorting Hat. She needed to get Neville, Ginny, and Luna on board for the plan because she was finally fully on board. She was brave, even if it took her this long to figure it out. The next morning, Leila stood in the common room with Daphne waiting for Draco so that they could head to the Great Hall for breakfast. After last night, he had walked back to the common room by himself leaving her standing alone in the Astronomy Tower. She couldn't fathom what could possibly cause such a change in him. The only thing she reasoned was that Harry had been captured; but in her heart, she knew that she would know if he was dead. She knew that she shared a special connection with her twin and why she had ignored it just prior to her suicide attempt, she didn't know; but she knew in her heart that Harry was still alive. So, what was bothering Draco she didn't know. Theo walked into the common room as he finished tying his tie. He must have known that they were waiting for Draco, because his eyes locked with Leila's.

"He left just as I was waking up," Theo said.

"Of course he did," Leila muttered.

"I don't know what happened between you two last night, but whatever it was I can tell it was bothering him. What did you say to him now?" Theo continued.

"I forgave him," Leila scoffed.

"I don't see the problem then. It's what he's wanted for quite some time now," Daphne added.

"That's what makes this so confusing. All I know is that after he got that letter…" Leila began.

"He was up most of the night reading it," Theo said.

"I just wish I knew what was in that letter!" Leila groaned.

"I'll meet you both in the Great Hall," Theo sighed.

Theo looked at Leila and sighed before turning around. He walked back to the boys' dormitory without an explanation to Leila or Daphne. Both girls looked at each other in confusion, to which Daphne responded with a shrug. She then headed for the door.

"What is he doing?" Leila asked.

"Dunno, but I'm starving," Daphne responded.

Leila looked once more back to where Theo had gone. If Daphne wasn't too concerned with her boyfriend's behavior then she shouldn't be worried either. Her feet quickly followed after Daphne as they left the Slytherin common room. They walked to the Great Hall, which was filled with students eating breakfast; only Draco was nowhere to be seen. Leila's stomach slightly churned. What could be so bad that he would be avoiding her? After her attempt to drown herself, Draco had practically been her constant companion even more-so than before and if he wasn't exactly with her, he wasn't too far away from her. Daphne and Leila sat down at the Slytherin table away from the other seventh years. Pansy Parkinson was dramatizing some story or another and neither girl wanted to put up with her antics at the moment. She had just bitten into her toast when Theo sat beside Daphne, who sat across from Leila. Theo looked at Leila apprehensively before he reached into his robe pocket for something. He pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, but he kept it tightly clenched in his hand.

"I saw Malfoy put this in his trunk this morning," Theo said.

"Did you read it?" Leila asked.

"No. I figured I'm meddling enough with the two of you," Theo answered.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Leila questioned.

"I'm going to give it to you; but you need to think if you really want to read it," Theo responded.

"Why wouldn't I want to read it?" Leila scoffed.

Theo looked at Daphne who bit her bottom lip. Daphne reached out her hand and grabbed Leila's hand.

"If Draco hasn't told you yet, there's probably a good reason," Daphne said.

"So you're not going to give me the letter then?" Leila asked.

"No, I'm going to give it to you; but like Daphne said he probably has a good reason why he hasn't told you yet," Theo responded.

"You two are bloody confusing," Leila muttered.

"All we're asking is that you give it some thought before jumping into reading this. Draco said that it was going to change things and I think it would be best coming from him instead of snooping through his things," Daphne replied.

"But if I don't know what's in that letter, how can I help him?" Leila asked.

"Leila if you want to help him, that means that you care. So maybe you should care enough to trust him on this," Daphne sighed.

"But it's still your decision," Theo said gruffly.

Theo's hand slowly reached across the table with the note in it. He carefully placed the note in Leila's outstretched hand and her fingers clenched around the parchment. Leila played with the note between her fingers before. They did have a point, but she wanted to know so badly what was causing him to ignore her. But the more she thought of it, the more she realized that her decision didn't need to be made right at that moment. So, Leila carefully placed the note in her robe pocket and continued to eat. Theo and Daphne both nodded before they continued with their food. When breakfast was over Leila walked by herself to History of Magic. She was surprised that she wasn't required to have an escort. Normally, someone was always there to see her to her classes, but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy this newfound freedom. Inside the classroom, Draco was already seated. Leila walked down the aisle and sat down beside him. He looked at her and offered her a weak smile, but she could tell that if was a forced one. Something was really eating him up and whatever it was sat in her pocket. She carefully patted her pocket to make sure the note was still safely concealed inside before she turned to speak to Draco.

"Where were you this morning?" Leila asked.

"I had some things I needed to take care of," Draco answered.

"Such as?" Leila asked.

"Please, it's not important right now," Draco sighed.

Leila looked at him as he rubbed his face with his hands. From his eyes, Leila could tell that Theo's statement was true: Draco hadn't slept much. She reached over and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, to which he responded by nodding before Professor Binns began his boring-as-usual lecture. Neither took notes on Binns lecture nor did they talk to each other. They simply sat there for a double period of History of Magic silent, both thinking the things that they wanted to say to the other. When class finished, they both walked silently together down the corridors to the greenhouses for Herbology. They both were the last ones into the green house, so they were split up. Leila was forced to sit up front by Neville, while Draco sat two rows behind her beside Ernie Macmillan. Neville smiled at her as she took her materials out of her bad. He then looked at her and made a motion like he was pretending to write in the air. "What?" Leila mouthed. "Parchment" Neville mouthed back. Leila's eyes slightly widened as she shuffled through her papers and pulled out the piece of parchment Neville had given her. He nodded and turned to his parchment. Leila kept her eyes peeled on her own, waiting for his message.

_**Now is probably just as good as time as any,**_Neville wrote.

Leila read the words quickly before they disappeared. Looking over her shoulder, she found Draco staring down at his papers. So, she picked up her quill and put it on the special parchment.

_I suppose so,_ Leila wrote back.

_**So what's this idea that you have?**_

_Do you know about the Sword of Gryffindor?_

_**Of course. Harry managed to wield it when you both were in the Chamber of Secrets.**_

_How it was summoned doesn't really matter. Dumbledore willed it to Harry._

_**But I've seen it in Snape's office.**_

_Exactly. I've been trying to come up with a way to steal it._

_**That's brilliant. Snape has no business with it.**_

_My thoughts as well but I know I can't get at it by myself._

_**Ginny, Luna, and myself could be of service.**_

_I was hoping on that._

_**But the question becomes how.**_

_I sort of have an idea about that too…_

_**What is it?**_

_As you're well aware, I'm Head Girl. I don't do much around here, but I do have the password to Snape's office._

_**Continue.**_

_I was thinking that I'd distract Snape somehow while you all, well I think you can read between the lines._

_**Bloody brilliant! Snape won't even see it coming…**_

_And he will no longer be in possession of what is rightfully Harry's._

_**It's nice to have you back, Leila.**_

_It's nice to be back._

_**Malfoy's watching you.**_

Leila blinked quickly as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder again to find that Draco was looking at her, but when they made eye contact Draco quickly looked away. Rolling her eyes, Leila turned around and looked once more at the parchment just in time to catch a message before it disappeared.

_**When should we commence with the plan?**_

_Friday night._

_**Should work, I'll check with the girls.**_

_Please try to not get a detention then._

_**I'll be on my best behavior with Carrow, if that's what you're hinting at.**_

_I just wish there was more that I could do…_

_**We know that you're on our side. You're doing enough. You came up with the plan and you're going to distract Snape. That's bravery right there.**_

_I'm not brave._

_**You keep telling yourself that; but I know better.**_

_But…_

_**Class is over. I'll let you know what the girls think.**_

With no more than that, Neville quickly packed up his belongings and walked out of the room with Seamus Finnigan. Leila looked down at her blank piece of parchment. It looked as if the whole exchange with Neville had never happened and she couldn't help but somewhat wonder if she had made it all up in her head. But the more she recalled the conversation, the more real it seemed. They were going to do this. They were going to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. Now, only for her to find a distraction for Snape. She still had a few days to figure it out. Leila stuck her hand in her pocket and remembered the piece of parchment she had put in there earlier from Theo. The note that Draco had received. The note that could potentially change her life, which was also the same note that she had not been able to bring herself to read.

Leila looked up and found Draco standing by the door with his arms folded across his chest watching her. She flushed and awkwardly patted her pocket before walking over to him. He was waiting for her so that they could walk to the Great Hall for lunch. They didn't talk the entire journey through the corridors, but it was a start. He was willingly waiting for her. Together, they ate in the Great Hall with several others of their classmates before they headed for Charms. Leila walked down the corridor beside Draco and Daphne. Daphne gave her a knowing look as Draco walked a little faster to catch up to Zabini.

"I haven't looked at it," Leila hissed.

"So you're not going to then?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't say that," Leila retorted.

"Please, for both your sakes just let him tell you," Daphne sighed.

"I just realized I only asked Theo, do _you_ know what's in this letter?" Leila asked.

"Of course not. I just know Draco and that his intentions with you are always good. It's just his execution where he lacks," Daphne said.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to tell me," Leila sighed.

Friday finally rolled around and Leila still hadn't opened the note. She had gotten word that Neville, Ginny, and Luna were all on board for the plan one night when she was tutoring Neville. Tonight, after dinner, she was supposed to find some way to lure Snape out of his office so that the Sword of Gryffindor could be stolen. The only problem was that Leila still hadn't figured out what she was going to do to get Snape out of his office. The man practically lived there and hardly ever came out, even during meal times. Thankfully, she still had all day to plan this part. She needed something good to get him out of there and it needed to be done without magic, seeing as she still didn't have her wand.

As Leila prepared for her day, like she had the past few days, she placed the letter Draco had received in her pocket. If he had noticed that he didn't have his note anymore, he hadn't confronted her about it. But she still couldn't make up her mind on whether she wanted to read the note or not. Well, she really did want to read the note, but her conversations with Daphne kept coming back to her head. She had forgiven him for all his past mistakes and reading that note would somehow be a step backward; but if it affected her life, she deserved to know what was in the letter. Groaning, she walked over to the mirror to examine herself. She had pulled her hair up in a pony-tail, but the loose curls still cascaded down her back and her side-fringe was pinned back. This was about as good as she was going to look for a mission later today.

Her stomach twisted in knots as she walked down to the Great Hall. These past few days, she had gained surprisingly more freedom than she ever expected to. Draco was usually gone in the mornings and at times, he was late for their classes. Leila hadn't had the nerve to ask him where he went; instead she just pretended that she didn't even know he wasn't there. When she reached the Great Hall, her eyes instantly went to the Gryffindor table. She found that Neville and Ginny were both watching her intently. Leila took a deep breath and nodded in their direction. She was thankful that their friendships were repairing and going through with this plan seemed like a form of redemption. She knew that she really didn't need to redeem herself, but she wanted them to be for certain that she hadn't betrayed her brother even if she was in constant companionship with the enemy.

Leila sat down at the Slytherin table with Tracey Davis, Hesita Carrow, Flora Carrow, and regrettably: Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne was currently occupied with Theo, whose tongue was probably currently down her friend's throat. Tracey smiled at her and offered her the plate of sausages. It was funny; Tracey and sometimes even Millicent were much more tolerable this year than they had been the rest of her Hogwarts career. She was convinced it had something to do with fear of Voldemort, but reducing the animosity from most of her dorm mates to only Pansy was a great relief.

"Where's your precious fiancé, Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"Unlike when he was dating you, I don't keep constant tabs on him. But then again, if you were any good at that, you would have realized he was seeing me last year," Leila retorted.

"He didn't move on to you until after we broke up," Pansy scoffed.

"I'm the reason he broke up with you, Parkinson," Leila chuckled.

"You're lying," Pansy hissed.

"Think about it honestly and then talk to me," Leila responded.

Pansy slammed her fist against the table causing a bowl of eggs to topple over. The girls looked at her with wild expressions on their faces, well, all but Leila. She simply smirked. She may not be in a good place with Draco, but she just couldn't help torturing Parkinson. Just then, Daphne walked over attempting to hide a mark on her neck.

"What the hell just happened?" Daphne asked.

"Potter was just leaving," Pansy hissed.

"I thought we agreed that was you," Leila retorted.

"I'm warning you Potter, you may be under the Dark Lord's protection right now, but there will come a time when you will meet your sticky end," Pansy hissed.

"Thanks for the warning," Leila said sarcastically.

Pansy muttered something under her breath before she roughly grabbed her book bag and walked out of the Great Hall. Leila was surprised that she didn't receive a lecture from Daphne on how she treated Pansy. Instead, Daphne dug into her food still attempting to her hood to hide the mark on her neck which was obviously left there by Theo. Leila rubbed her neck self-consciously, remembering the marks that Theo had left on her neck fifth year. Granted, she purposely let him leave them so that Draco would take a hint and leave her alone, but that didn't work. That only made Draco work harder at attempting to break her and Theo up; which ultimately, Leila was grateful for. She never felt anything for Theo and she was happy that he had finally found happiness with Daphne.

In Dark Arts, Leila found that Draco still wasn't there. Where was he? Was he in the Room of Requirement again? The thought made her shiver, but she knew that she had forgiven him for that. It wasn't right to hold it against him anymore. Leila continued through her classes, which Draco didn't attend: Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Potions, and even Arithmancy. This was the first time where it had been almost a whole day where she had gone without seeing Draco. As much as she hated to admit it, he had become a constant in her life; even if they weren't particularly on speaking terms. She hoped that he wasn't hurt or sick. And if she actually thought about it, she was worried about Draco. Even though it wasn't in the romantic sense, she had grown very attached to Draco these past months together. He was one of the reasons she had stayed relatively sane, despite her suicide attempt. Her thoughts drifted to Draco during the day instead of focusing on her job of distracting Snape later.

During dinner, she gave up on seeing Draco that day so she left early. She left so that she could head to Snape's office to have a few moments to plan what she was going to do to get him out of his office. So far, the best thing she could come up with was that one of the Carrows needed him immediately. Only, she was pretty sure that Snape would have a better idea of the Carrows whereabouts than she would. Of maybe Madam Pomfrey needed him for something, only she only called on the headmaster when necessary. Finding a reason for Snape to leave was proving more difficult than she imagined. She kicked the floor in frustration and at that moment Draco came walking toward her. She gulped hard. What if he distracted her from distracting Snape? She somewhat hoped that he would ignore her and walk right past her, but his eyes were focused on her. He stopped right in front of her and his expression turned serious.

"We need to talk," Draco said sternly.

"Can't it wait until later?" Leila asked.

"No, I need to do this now," Draco responded.

"Very well then," Leila sighed.

Draco reached for Leila's arm as he led her down the corridors. He was obviously looking for a corridor where they wouldn't be interrupted. When they finally came to a stop Draco released his hand from her arm and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leila leaned up against the stone wall and looked at him.

"You probably have been wondering where I've been going," Draco stated.

"Hadn't even noticed you left," Leila shrugged.

"Please don't lie to me," Draco responded.

"Fine, I've been a little curious," Leila sighed.

"Well as you know, I received a note the other night…" Draco began.

"This note?" Leila asked.

Leila pulled the note out of her pocket and held it out in front of her still folded. Draco looked at her with bewildered eyes as she handed it to him. He hesitantly accepted the note.

"I wondered where that went," Draco whispered.

"I didn't look at it," Leila said.

"So you don't know what it's about?" Draco asked.

"Haven't a clue, other than you seemed pretty worried by its content," Leila answered.

"Why didn't you read it?" Draco questioned.

"I wanted to believe me, but that wouldn't exactly show that I trusted you and forgave you now would it?" Leila quipped.

"If I was you I would have read it," Draco replied.

"Well, I didn't read it and I would really like to know what it's about before I snatch it out of your hands and read it for myself," Leila said.

"I'll let you read it if you like," Draco responded.

"No, I'll let you tell me," Leila answered.

Draco looked at her as if he was surprised by her response, but he quickly looked away. He attempted to gather the right words to say to her. This wasn't going to be easy.

"First, I want you to know that I don't like doing things that will hurt you," Draco said.

"I know this," Leila stated.

"And you know that I will do anything to make you happy," Draco continued.

"Good to know," Leila said.

"I also need you to know that you mean the world to me," Draco added.

"Draco, just spit it out already," Leila sighed.

The clock began to toll, letting her know that dinner was over. She needed to move fast so that Ginny, Neville, and Luna wouldn't get caught by Snape.

"Draco, I—"Leila began.

"Leila, I've been going back to Malfoy Manor in the mornings. The date for our impending marriage has been set. We're to be married over Christmas holiday. I'm so sorry; I know you deserve better," Draco said hanging his head.

Part of her had forgotten about her upcoming wedding or she hoped that Voldemort had forgotten about it. The clock continued to toll.

"I need to go," Leila responded.

Leila took off for Snape's office. Running away probably wasn't the best thing for her to do. She should probably talk this over with Draco, but she was being depended upon. Her thoughts seemed to jumble as she raced down the corridors. Marriage? She wasn't ready to be married and neither was Draco. Marriages were serious life-long commitments, something she wasn't sure she would ever be ready for. But her heart ached for Draco. He probably thought that she was upset with him, when she wasn't. She wasn't fond of the idea of being married, but her anger wasn't focused at Draco. No, her anger was focused on Lord Voldemort, which made this plan she was about to go through seem even more important. But Christmas was hardly more than a month away! She only had another month of single life ahead of her. She stopped suddenly in the corridor as the thought struck her oddly. Only one more month….but she quickly forced that thought out of her head. She needed to get to Snape's office. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were depending on her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila's thoughts raced as she ran down the corridor. She only hoped that Draco's detour hadn't kept her from occupying Snape while Neville, Ginny, and Luna went for the sword. Still without a plan, she realized that whatever she did was going to have to be improvised. But her thoughts wouldn't focus on Snape; rather they focused on her impending doom: marriage. Her marriage. Her marriage to Draco Malfoy. Her marriage to Draco Malfoy over the Christmas holiday. Sure, she could think of worse people to be stuck with for the rest of her life, but this wasn't something that she was ready for or wanted. Every girl has their fantasy in her head of what her dream wedding would be like; why, only months ago she had imagined hers to Fred. The fantasy of Fred flickered in her head briefly once again; but she quickly pushed it aside. This was what Voldemort wanted. He wanted to get inside her head with this marriage and she didn't want to allow him the satisfaction. No, right now she needed to distract Snape.

Upon reaching the stone gargoyle, she quickly said the password before rushing up the stone steps to the headmaster's office. She attempted to compose herself outside the door before simply barging through the door. After taking a deep breath and pushing a stray hair off her face, she twisted the doorknob and crossed the threshold of Snape's office. Inside the office, Snape was nowhere to be seen. Leila looked around the office for some hint of where Snape might be, but the only thing she noticed was the door to cabinet containing the pensive was open. Her curiosity piqued as she walked closer to the pensive. The basin sat on its stone pedestal and memories swirled inside. This situation reminded her of fifth year when she and Harry had received training in Occlumency.

_**~*Flashback to Fifth Year*~**_

_Leila walked down the corridor with her arms folded across her chest as she patrolled with Draco Malfoy. They were headed down to the dungeons to find Professor Snape, on Umbridge's orders. She and Draco had discovered Montague in the fourth floor girls' bathroom with his head stuck in a toilet during the beginning of their rounds. In an awkward moment, both she and Draco had laughed whole-heartedly at the expense of their fellow Slytherin. Normally, Malfoy took pleasure at her brother's expense and she at Malfoy's expense; but the opportunity of Montague with his head in a toilet was too great to pass-up. Once they both had themselves somewhat composed, they walked to Umbridge's office to inform her of what had happened. (It was Malfoy's idea, because Leila would have been more than willing to leave Montague in the toilet until someone else came upon him.) The toad then rushed off for the bathroom and told Leila and Draco to find Professor Snape. Draco walked quickly down the steps to the dungeon._

_When they reached Snape's office, Draco pounded on the door before simply letting himself in. Leila rolled her eyes and followed Draco inside, only to find Snape with his wand pointed at her brother. Crap! Harry was having his Occlumency lessons. She had completely forgotten about those, since she hadn't had them for weeks because she had gained proficient skill in the art of Occlumency. Harry on the other hand was nowhere closer than when he started._

"_It's all right, Draco. Potter's here for a little remedial Potions," Snape said._

_Leila of course knew that Snape was lying and by the look on Harry's face, he felt even more malice toward their Professor. Harry hated looking stupid, especially in front of Snape of Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand looked especially gleeful, as if Christmas had come early._

_ "I didn't know, Leila didn't tell me," Malfoy smirked._

_ "Why would I tell you?" Leila scoffed._

"_It's all right, you were trying to save your brother from embarrassment; I understand," Malfoy said._

"_First of all, Malfoy, I completely forgot he was still having lessons. And second of all, you would probably be the last person in the world I would tell," Leila hissed._

"_Draco, what is it you needed?" Snape drawled interrupting the bickering prefects._

"_It's Professor Umbridge, sir. She—erm—needs your help," Malfoy said._

"_For Merlin's sake ferret just spit it out. Montague turned up with his head jammed inside a toilet," Leila groaned._

'_How did he get in there?" Snape questioned._

"_Dunno, but he's confused," Malfoy added._

"_Potter, we'll resume this lesson tomorrow evening," Snape drawled._

_Snape quickly turned on his heel and left his office. Malfoy turned to Harry and mouthed something before he turned to Leila._

_ "You coming?" Draco asked._

_Leila shook her head no and Draco shrugged his shoulders in return. He then sped after Snape, leaving Leila alone with her brother. With a sneer plastering his face, Harry grabbed his wand and shoved it in his robes before walking right past Leila._

"_I'm sorry. I forgot you had lessons today otherwise I would have found a way to distract Malfoy," Leila said._

"_It's not you I'm mad at," Harry grunted._

"_Well, you seem to be taking it out on me," Leila retorted._

_Harry turned around, but he seemed to be looking right past her. He walked a few steps not even stopping by his sister. Instead, he walked until he came to Snape's desk where a pensive sat. Leila walked to where Harry stood. She knew that memories swirled inside the pensive._

_ "What do you think is in here?" Harry whispered._

_ "Whatever it is, Snape didn't want you to see," Leila responded._

_ "Exactly. I know they've been hiding stuff from me all year," Harry said._

_ "Harry, there's a reason…" Leila began._

_ "How long will it take him to take care of Montague?" Harry interrupted._

_ "Dunno, but seeing as he's our Quidditch captain, I'm sure Snape will make sure that things are done properly," Leila said._

_ "You coming with me?" Harry asked._

_ "Harry! No way! It's not like last time when it was only Dumbledore. This is Snape we're talking about," Leila hissed._

_ "I'm going with or without you," Harry shrugged._

_ "Don't say I didn't warn you," Leila hissed._

_With those last words, Leila flipped her hair and walked away from her brother. She did not want to get involved with something that she knew was going to get her into trouble. _

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

Leila had been thankful that day that she hadn't gone into the pensive with Harry. Snape had found out and stopped giving Harry Occlumency lessons after that. Granted, Harry still told her what he had seen in the pensive: Snape in his Hogwarts' days calling their mother a Mudblood. But this time, what would the consequences be for sneaking in to Snape's memories? She was already being held captive. Normally, she only saw the negatives of a situation, but this time all she could see was the positives. It could help her find a way to bring down Voldemort from the inside. Maybe it could help her save Harry. Snape wasn't here…Leila carefully looked around the room once more. Like Harry had once told her, sometimes one just needed to act.

She pressed her face into the pensive and felt herself falling into the memory. Only, the memory was in the exact same place she was: Snape's office, but something Leila instantly noticed was Fawkes perched beside the desk. That could only mean that this memory was during Dumbledore's time and this was Dumbledore's office; but what significance would Dumbledore have to Snape? In slight confusion, Leila heard the door to the Headmaster's office bang open and in walked a younger looking Snape, who looked like he had been crying and was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Where are you?" Snape shouted.

"I'm up here, Severus," Dumbledore said lightly.

Snape grudgingly walked up the stairs to the upper level of the Headmaster's office. Because she knew she couldn't be seen, Leila followed after Snape up the stairs. She found him at the top of the stairs practically collapsed against the wall while Dumbledore was gazing out his window with his back turned to Snape. Breathing heavily, Snape looked like he had something he needed to tell the old man.

"I thought—I thought you said you were going—to keep her—safe," Snape said raggedly.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and traced his fingers over the window pane before speaking.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus, rather like you. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Leila had to back up to catch her breath. This was about her mother? Why did Snape want her mother spared? He had called her a Mudblood. He was the one who had told Voldemort about the Prophecy, Harry's Prophecy.

"The twins survive," Dumbledore said. "They both have her eyes. You remember Lily Evans's eyes, don't you?

"Don't! Stop!" Snape shouted.

"And Leila looks just like…" Dumbledore began.

"Lily is gone! Dead!" Snape yelled

"Is this remorse?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish—I wish I were dead," Snape sobbed.

"And what use would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, truly loved her…"

Leila sank to the floor. Snape had loved her mother. How is that even possible? She couldn't even fathom such a situation; but Leila turned back to Snape and Dumbledore's conversation.

"…the way forward is clear," Dumbledore finished.

Snape stood there for a few moments, processing what Dumbledore was telling him. Leila watched him. He truly was a grieving man, but what happened that he had fallen in love with her mother? Had her mother known of Snape's feelings?

"You know why Lily died. Let's make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Help me protect them," Dumbledore sighed.

"They don't need protection! The Dark Lord is gone!" Snape hissed.

"The Dark Lord will return and when he does the children will be in terrible danger," Dumbledore argued.

"What will I have to do?" Snape questioned.

"In time, Severus, in time," Dumbledore continued.

Snape hit his head against the stone wall and appeared to be fighting back tears.

"No one can know. Especially not Potter's son!" Snape said.

"Do you have a soft spot for the girl? She does look remarkably like…"Dumbledore began.

"No one can know! Your word!" Snape shouted.

"That I should never reveal the best of you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Leila sat on the floor breathing hard. None of this made sense. But she felt the scene quickly changing. There was more than one memory in here. The office swirled, but they were back in the office. Dumbledore sat at his desk while Snape stood nearby.

"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me," Dumbledore said.

"Are you intending to let him kill you?" Snape asked.

"Certainly not, you must be the one to do it," Dumbledore said.

"Would you like me to do it now?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Not quite yet, but the opportunity will show itself," Dumbledore said.

"Why not let Draco do it?" Snape questioned.

"Because his soul is not yet so damaged, largely on part due to Miss Potter. I wouldn't want to have it ripped apart on my account," Dumbledore answered.

"And what about my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?" Snape hissed.

It was all planned? Dumbledore had known the entire time and had already chosen Snape to kill him. Now none of this really made sense. Bits and pieces of memories belonging to Snape just confused her. She had never been completely convinced that he was evil until Dumbledore's death, but then again she had never been convinced that he was on their side. But these memories, what if they were tampered just like Slughorn's had been? She heard another set of footsteps in the office. Curious as to who was joining the conversation, Leila turned around and found Snape walking toward her. The older Headmaster, Snape to be exact. His face was hard to read. Quickly, she turned her face back and tried to think of a solution. She needed to get out.

"I know you're here, Potter," Snape drawled.

"Damnit," Leila cursed.

Leila lifted her head up so that she could emerge from the pensive. The only thing that was on her brain was to run. She needed to get as far away from Snape right now as possible. She felt her body rising from the pensive and soon she was back to present day in the Headmaster's office. Not even stopping to see how far Snape was behind her or if the Sword of Gryffindor had been taken, Leila quickly ran out of the office. She practically flew down the circular staircase. She needed a place to sort out her thoughts and hide from Snape. The Room of Requirement instantly came to mind. She had several floors to go up, but she hoped she could make it up them before anyone caught her.

Once more, she raced down the corridors. As she rounded a corner, she didn't watch where she was going. With a thud, she ran straight into Neville, causing Leila, Neville, Luna, and Ginny to fall to the floor like dominoes. Metal clanged against the stone surface. Leila turned and noticed the Sword of Gryffindor with its ruby hilt glistening on the floor.

"You did it?" Leila gasped.

"Thanks to you, brilliant job of distracting Snape" Neville grinned.

"Now what?" Leila asked.

"We figured the Room of Requirement would be the safest place for it," Ginny said.

"Was just headed there myself," Leila breathed heavily.

"Is something the matter, Leila?" Luna asked.

"You can bet your Galleons that something's the matter," a familiar voice said from behind them.

The teenagers turned to find Filch standing behind them with a huge grin on his face.

"Stealing from the Headmaster, my, we are in trouble aren't we? More fun for me, I suppose," Filch smiled. "The Carrows will know just what to do with you."

"No need. I'll handle this, Argus," a voice drawled from the shadows.

Snape walked out of the shadows with his cloak billowing behind him. Leila winced at the sight of the Headmaster. He was the one she had been trying to get away from. While Filch looked like he had just lost Mrs. Norris, devastated. He had waited years for torture to be up to his par, and now Snape was denying him of the pleasure; but the question remained, what was Snape going to do? Especially to Leila?

"Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Potter follow me," Snape commanded.

Snape reached down and roughly grabbed the sword. The four teenagers slowly rose to their feet. They looked to each other, not sure what was coming next. Neville had a look of pride on his face and his chest was puffed out as he walked. Ginny walked with her chin held high, but she was biting her lip in frustration. Luna watched the ceiling as she walked and Leila walked with her head hung. She wasn't ashamed of her part in the stealing of the sword. She just wanted nothing to do with Snape after what she saw in the pensive. They walked until they came to Snape's office, where they had all just recently been. Leila noticed that the cabinet containing the pensive was closed and no memories swirled in the basin. Snape roughly set the Sword of Gryffindor onto his desk. He placed his hands on the desk and hunched over it with a scowl meant for them.

"Whose idea was this?" Snape growled.

"Mine," Neville shrugged.

"Need I ask why?" Snape questioned.

"The Sword of Gryffindor doesn't belong to you," Neville retorted.

"It doesn't belong to you either," Snape hissed.

"Better off in my hands than the hands of a Death Eater," Neville scoffed.

Leila's eyes instantly locked with Snape's. There was a pain in them that she recognized, but like Draco, his façade too went back up. Leila almost felt sorry for the headmaster, but there was too much that didn't make sense to her for her to consider doing so.

"I should have the Carrows deal with this," Snape muttered.

"Then do it! You and those bloody Death Eaters aren't going to stop us," Neville said.

"Longbottom," Snape hissed.

Ginny elbowed Neville, warning him to keep quiet. Neville shook his head and looked straight ahead to Professor Snape.

"Longbottom, Weasley, and Lovegood you will have detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for the rest of the week," Snape said.

Neville, Ginny, and Luna looked slightly confused. This was supposed to be a punishment? Spending time with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest was something they had been doing since they were young. Snape collapsed into his chair and roughly rubbed his hands over his face.

"Now leave! All except…Potter," Snape said.

Leila's eyes widened as she looked to Neville, Ginny, and Luna. This could very well be the last time she could see them. What if Snape went ballistic and in a fit of rage killed her? Her three friends nodded their heads to wish her luck and left the room. Leila stood and watched them leave as Snape stared down at his desk.

"Have a seat," Snape muttered.

"I'm fine standing," Leila said.

"Sit down," Snape commanded.

"There goes my chance at a quick escape," Leila muttered.

Leila sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk. She nervously twisted her wrist in her other hand. Suddenly, a surge of courage filled her veins.

"If you're going to kill me get it over with," Leila said bravely.

"After what you saw, you still think I'm going to kill you?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know what I saw," Leila retorted.

"Don't you see that everything I've done has been to protect you and your idiot brother?" Snape shouted.

The Headmaster stood up and pushed several rolls of parchment off his desk.

"I've risked my life for you two!" Snape yelled.

"And for what? Because you loved my mother? You called her a Mudblood!" Leila responded.

"It was a mistake! One I don't have to explain to you!" Snape hissed.

"Severus," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said softly.

"I'll take care of this," Snape hissed.

Snape walked over to where Leila sat and he pulled out his wand.

"I can't have you accidentally informing the Dark Lord," Snape whispered.

"I don't understand," Leila said.

"It's for your own good," Snape said.

The Headmaster winced slightly as he turned his wrist with his wand pointed at Leila. He had nonverbally performed a false memory charm on Leila. She would no longer remember going into his pensive. Instead, she would think that she had spent the night working on homework in his office. Snape wished that he could keep Leila in on the secret that maybe she would accept him as her mother once had; but that was too big of a risk to take with her held captive by the Dark Lord. Leila stood there for a few moments with a look of confusion on her face. It probably wasn't good for her memory to be altering it, so soon after her incident, but he hadn't really had another choice.

"I—I should go find Draco," Leila said hesitantly.

Snape nodded and Leila walked out of his office. Something felt off about that situation, but she didn't know what. She had gone to Snape's office to distract him so that Ginny, Neville, and Luna could steal the sword…but doing homework didn't make sense to her. Why would she be doing homework? And where was her book bag if she had been doing homework? It didn't make sense! But the more she thought about it, the more blanks seemed to fill her mind. She tried to remember, but nothing came to her. She knew Snape had altered her memories. But what could have been so bad that he needed to alter her memories?

She leaned against a wall and tried to figure it out. Snape was a good wizard. He had purposely only taken out what he wanted, but he left her with enough of her other memories. It was as if he wanted her figure out what she was missing and he knew that she wouldn't stop until she remembered. Was that possible? Was this some sort of puzzle that he wanted her to figure out? But why her? She knew that false memory charms could be lifted and possibly even broken, but why would Snape do this to her? She hit the wall with her fist. She wasn't going to figure this out now. If she was to break this charm, it was going to take some time and digging.

Leila slowly walked back to the Slytherin common room. As she walked into the common room, she noticed Draco standing in a corner with Astoria Greengrass, who was twirling her hair and obviously smothering him with her flirting. If she couldn't figure out what Snape had hidden from her, she could at least go with what she did know. She knew that she was supposed to marry Draco in a month and whether or not she still loved him like she once did, she wasn't about to let another girl try and have a dig at him. So, she marched across the common room and up to Draco. She pulled him by his tie so that he was facing her. He had a startled look on his face, but like their kiss last year, Leila pulled herself onto her tippy-toes with his tie. She caught his lips with hers which surprised him. Draco wasn't sure whether to respond to her kiss or not, but he did. Leila smirked and pulled away from him before turning toward Astoria.

"Mine," Leila growled.

Astoria's pretty face turned into a scowl as the Slytherin common room erupted into cheers. Leila raised her eyebrows and walked away for the girls' dormitory leaving a stunned Draco but he quickly followed after her. He reached for her arm and turned her around to find tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Leila sniffled.

"I don't want you messing with my head," Draco said.

"And I don't want you messing with my heart," Leila answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"I'm not ready to be married; but if I have to be I would at least prefer the guy to be attracted to me instead of another much prettier girl," Leila said.

"I'm not ready to be married either, but believe me when I tell you that you're the only girl I'm attracted to," Draco said.

"She's prettier than I am. She's a pureblood…" Leila began.

"I don't necessarily agree with those statements, but she's not you," Draco said.

"You're just saying that," Leila said wiping away a stray tear.

"I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to trust me, but if you trust just one thing I tell you it's this: this isn't how I wanted things to happen but you're it for me, always have been," Draco responded.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" Leila asked.

"Love's never easy," Draco whispered.

"You really think that's what this is?" Leila questioned.

"Whatever this is, we'll take it slow. You and I might be forced into a marriage, but I'm not going to force you to love me. I want you to love me because you actually do," Draco said.

"So one month?" Leila sighed.

"One month," Draco repeated.

"I'm not mad at you about this, like I said before, I'm just not ready," Leila said.

"Then we'll be not ready, together," Draco said.

Leila offered a weak smile and pressed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek. Things could be better, but they could be worse.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

The month before her wedding to Draco Malfoy flew by in rapid speed and before she knew it the day to leave for Christmas holidays was upon them. Leila slowly awoke that last morning to find Daphne packing her trunk. Her trunk still lay under her bed untouched for the holidays. She thought by delaying her packing it could delay the inevitable: her wedding. Slowly, she sat up still wrapped in her blanket as Daphne turned to her.

"What time are you leaving?" Daphne asked.

"Same time you are. We're just apparating from Hogsmeade instead of taking the train," Leila answered.

"Have you even touched your trunk?" Daphne asked.

Leila groaned and flung herself back against her pillows. Daphne looked at her friend with a sympathetic glance before she sighed and forced herself off the floor. She walked over to Leila's bed and sat down beside her. Daphne patted Leila's legs causing her to throw the blankets off her face.

"I'm not ready for this!" Leila groaned.

"I know," Daphne sighed.

"Five days! I have five days until…I can't even talk about it," Leila said.

"I'll pack for you, if you'd like," Daphne said lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy will have clothes for me," Leila sighed.

"Probably very true," Daphne commented.

"Bloody hell! Merlin's left sagging…" Leila began.

"Don't finish that!" Daphne interrupted.

"You'd say the same damn thing if you just realized that you were about to become Mrs. Malfoy!" Leila hissed.

"I hadn't thought about that. Leila Mae Malfoy, not too bad," Daphne shrugged.

"I'd better be allowed to keep Potter," Leila muttered.

"So what, Leila Mae Potter-Malfoy? Has a nice ring to it," Daphne grinned.

"Shut it," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Leila squeezed her eyes shut and threw the covers back over her head.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be teasing you. Just know that I'll be there with you should you need me," Daphne said.

"Can you tell them that I've contracted some deadly disease and my survival isn't likely?" Leila asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy—erm, Draco's mum has put a lot of work into this. Just give it a chance," Daphne said.

"I don't see why, she always wanted Draco to marry a snotty, self-centered, pureblood bint," Leila scoffed.

"I'll let you ask her that," Daphne teased.

"Just what I need, my mother-in-law killing me before the wedding; hey, on second thought…" Leila began.

"As much as I would love to continue this lovely conversation, we promised we'd meet the boys for breakfast. Besides, we'll have the next few days to discuss things," Daphne interrupted.

"You mean, _you_ promised the boys," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Come off it, you and Draco and have been doing great this past month," Daphne argued.

"I should probably get ready," Leila said.

Leila hopped off her bed and headed for the bathroom. Daphne stared after her and shook her head.

"You can't avoid that you're starting to fall for him again!" Daphne called after her.

"Yes I can!" Leila shouted back from the bathroom door.

She shut the bathroom door and readied herself for the day. After showering, she left her hair down and curly as she dressed in a knee-length green dress with a silver cardigan and a red scarf. With a shrug at her appearance in the mirror, she walked back out into her dormitory. Daphne smirked at her before they headed for the common room to meet Draco and Theo. When they reached the common room, Leila saw Draco and her heart gave a little lurch. But she had to quickly remind herself that whatever this was, wasn't real. It was only because they were being forced into something. When she reached Draco, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful this morning," Draco said.

"And you know your flattery doesn't work on me," Leila said blushing furiously.

Draco chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. At that moment, Daphne and Theo began to snog right I front of them. Draco and Leila looked at each other and shook their heads before they laughed.

"Didn't they just do this last night?" Leila asked.

"If I recall correctly, you were the same way last year," Draco smirked.

"I didn't get to see you half as often as Daphne and Theo see each other," Leila argued.

"Fair enough" Draco shrugged.

"I wasn't that bad," Leila hissed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Draco chuckled.

"I wasn't!" Leila said folding her arms across her chest.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Leila slightly narrowed her eyes at Draco, which caused him to laugh at her. She took a few steps away from him toward the door but he followed after her.

"You're not leaving me with them," Draco whispered.

"We'll meet you down there," Leila called to Theo and Daphne.

Without looking back at the snogging couple, Draco and Leila walked out of the Slytherin dungeon and headed for the Great Hall. Even through the Dark times, the castle regained some of its shimmer and awe as it was decorated for Christmas. Leila was slightly disheartened that she wasn't going to spend her last Christmas at Hogwarts. Her memories of snowball fights, presents, Christmas dinners, and even the Yule Ball came back to her. As much as she wished she could stay, she knew that her impending marriage on Christmas day was more important than attending a dinner at Hogwarts, well at least to the Dark Lord. They arrived in the Great Hall and walked to the table where the Slytherin's topic of conversation focused on Draco and Leila's wedding and who had been invited. Leila had been somewhat surprised to hear that Pansy had been invited, but Draco explained that his mother was close to hers. Secretly, she hoped that Pansy might try to stop the wedding, sparing her from having to marry while she was only seventeen and still in school.

The morning quickly passed and it was soon time for the students heading home for Christmas holidays to depart. Leila hadn't bothered packing her trunk since she knew still had a wardrobe full of clothes back at Malfoy Manor. She only packed a book bag with some books and her beaded bag, which contained everything that was dear to her. She, Draco, Theo, and Daphne took the same carriage which brought them to Hogsmeade. The ride there was rather quiet, because they all knew what was going to happen in a few short days but no one wanted to approach the subject. Once the thestral pulled carriage stopped, Daphne and Leila said their goodbyes.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning for breakfast and I'm not leaving until the wedding is over," Daphne said.

"I know," Leila sighed.

Daphne quickly hugged Leila before reaching for Theo's hand and heading for the train. Leila sighed and took a step closer to Draco. She slung her book bag over her shoulder as Draco reached his hand out for her arm. They both then apparated to right outside Malfoy Manor where Narcissa was ready to meet them outside the gates. She quickly rushed to hug her son, who gently returned the hug. Narcissa then turned to Leila and enveloped her in a hug.

"We have so much we need to do," Narcissa said.

"Mother, I'm sure whatever you've done is already more than enough," Draco said.

"But there's one detail I haven't been able to accomplish yet," Narcissa responded.

"Which is what exactly?" Leila asked timidly.

"Why your dress of course, we have the seamstress from Twilfitt and Tattings waiting inside," Narcissa said offering a weak smile. "So, Draco you must busy yourself with something else why we find the perfect dress."

"Yes, Mother," Draco nodded.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around Leila's waist as she led the girl through the gate and back inside the confines of Malfoy Manor. Once inside the doors, Draco headed upstairs most likely for his room while Leila followed Narcissa to a room she hadn't been to before in Malfoy Manor. Inside, the room had rows and rows of dresses. It looked exactly like the inside of a dress shop, only they were all confined to a room in Malfoy Manor.

"And here's the bride!" a pudgy woman greeted.

The pudgy woman walked-up to her and instantly began taking her measurements.

"We don't have much time you know," the woman explained.

Leila attempted to drop her book bag as the magical tape measure took the measurements for her waist. The woman gently smacked Leila's hand and told her to stand still. Leila looked uncomfortably to Narcissa who offered a smile. The magical tape measure began to take a different measurement and the woman slightly smirked at Leila.

"A little bustier than most of the brides I work with, let alone girls your own age," the woman muttered.

"Excuse me?" Leila asked.

"Never mind that, we'll still find you the perfect dress that will accentuate that tiny waist of yours," the woman responded.

Feeling self-conscious, Leila folded her arms over her chest as the seamstress began writing down the measurements. Without another word, the seamstress moved to her racks of gowns and began pulling gown after gown. Leila thought she might be lost in satin, lace, tulle, and taffeta as she was ushered behind a divider to change. The seamstress handed her a dress to try on first. Leila's face had a look of being overwhelmed so the seamstress pinched her cheek.

"We don't have time to waste, dearie," the seamstress said.

"Because You-Know-Who is obviously going to have a killing spree over a wedding dress," Leila muttered.

Leila slipped out of the clothes she had changed into earlier before stepping into the first dress. She carefully pulled it up as the seamstress instantly came back and began pulling at the corset back. The skirt and train on this dress was huge and puffy. While she wasn't sure what she necessarily wanted in a wedding dress, she knew that this was not it. The lace sleeves were itchy and the dress was almost too big for her to walk properly. The seamstress led her out and onto the pedestal in front of several mirrors where Narcissa sat waiting. Narcissa's hand instantly flew to her face upon seeing the expression on a waddling Leila. The seamstress listed off alterations that could be done to the dress, but thankfully Narcissa put an end to it.

"It's a lovely dress, I'm just not sure it's right for her," Narcissa said.

"Of course, plenty of other dresses to try," the seamstress said.

The seamstress flitted away to find a different dress in the pile she had already taken of the racks. Leila mouthed a quick "Thank you" to Draco's mother before waddling back behind the divider to find a different dress. After hours of dress fitting, they still hadn't found a dress. The frustrated seamstress said she'd be back tomorrow anyway for bridesmaid fittings, so they could hopefully find something then. Secretly, Leila hoped that they wouldn't find a dress so then maybe the wedding couldn't happen; but she highly doubted that Voldemort would care what she married Draco in. Leila breathed a sigh of relief when Narcissa walked the woman out. Well, at least one only had to go through this torture once in her life. She changed back into her original outfit and walked upstairs to the suite she had shared with Draco over the summer with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She walked in to find Draco sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looked so relaxed compared to the frenzy Leila was sure she looked.

"Find a dress?" Draco asked looking up from his book.

"There's a better chance of me getting married in nothing than finding a dress from that woman," Leila groaned.

"Can't say I'd mind," Draco smirked.

"That's disgusting you pervert," Leila retorted.

"You're the one who mentioned it," Draco shrugged.

"I'll just make sure to find the ugliest dress possible then," Leila retorted.

"I'm sure you'd still manage to make it look beautiful," Draco smiled.

Leila rolled her eyes and sat beside Draco on the sofa. It was surprising just how comfortable she had become with him once again over the past month. While they weren't romantic as they once were, with only a peck on the cheek every now and then it almost felt like last time. But Leila refused to admit it because she thought Draco just to be going along with it because he was required to. Eventually, they sat down for dinner at the table they had become accustomed to over the summer. Both Draco and Leila were rather quiet during dinner; but Draco's forearm began to burn. He was summoned to go downstairs and go before the Dark Lord. He offered Leila a weak smile and walked out of his suite.

She finished eating her dessert before she walked over to her bedroom. It hadn't changed at all. The wardrobe was still stocked with the clothes Mrs. Malfoy had bought and Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait still hung above the fireplace. Moving over to the bed, she sat down and propped the pillows up for her to lean against them. She pulled out a book to read, but her eyes began to droop and soon she was fast asleep. She slept until she heard the door open and close. Standing up, she walked out into the sitting room to find Draco struggling to breathe on the sofa. Leila's eyes widened in shock as she rushed over to Draco. Draco groaned and held his chest. His face was covered in cuts and his suit had tears in it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Leila asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Draco said hoarsely.

"You come in here battered and bruised and you expect me not to worry?" Leila scoffed.

"I knew this was coming," Draco said.

"For what?" Leila asked.

"I think you know," Draco said looking away from Leila.

"Because of me? Because—because I nearly drowned myself?" Leila questioned.

Draco nodded his head as he shut his eyes and winced in pain. Leila sighed and pressed her lips tightly together.

"That was my doing, not yours," Leila responded.

"I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you," Draco whispered.

"But that's not fair!" Leila hissed.

"It's fine, I would do it again for you," Draco said.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't do that. I'm an important pawn in his game with your brother," Draco responded weakly.

"You're more than just a pawn, Draco," Leila retorted.

'Not to him," Draco sighed.

Draco sat up slightly to cough, but Leila could tell that he was in pain. She groaned and ran to her bathroom to grab a washrag. She turned the faucet on and ran the washrag under warm water before she walked back to Draco. He lay practically limp on the sofa, still holding himself. Leila began pressing the washrag to his face where his cuts were which caused him to groan.

"Do you want me to stop?" Leila asked.

"No," Draco mumbled.

Leila continued to press the washrag to his face and her eyes locked with his. She stopped with the washrag on his cheek and bit her bottom lip in frustration. There was something in his eyes that he wanted her to read, but she tore her eyes away. She didn't want him to see it in her eyes. These past few months, he had become everything to her. How it happened again, when it happened, she wasn't sure; but that butterflies in her stomach told her what she had been trying to deny: she wanted Draco. She wasn't ready to marry him, but her heart desperately pleaded for another chance with him. It wasn't supposed to work like this; it shouldn't work like this. She needed something to distract her. Snapping her fingers twice a house-elf instantly appeared in a snap. The house-elf instantly bowed to her.

"You called, Mistress?" the house-elf said.

"Erm—yes can you please bring a bottle of Murtlap Essence?" Leila asked.

"Of course, Mistress," the house-elf said bowing once more.

The house-elf quickly popped away once more as Leila continued to wipe Draco's face with the drying rag. The fact that the house-elf had referred to her as "Mistress" sort of freaked her out; but the more she thought of it, she realized that in a few days she was actually going to be. Then, the house-elf appeared again with the bottle and handed it to her before disappearing again. Leila set the washrag on her lap as she unstoppered the bottle, but Draco grabbed her hand. She purposely avoided looking into his eyes which were searching for hers.

"Leila, I'm fine," Draco grumbled.

"Just let me do this," Leila said.

"Leila," Draco said.

"Just sit still," Leila commanded.

"Leila, look at me," Draco hissed.

With tears beginning to form in her eyes she looked into Draco's eyes and saw what scared her and exhilarated her at the same time. She saw the love shining in his eyes. With Draco's hands clutching her arms, she leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned and Leila instantly backed away because she wasn't sure if she was hurting him; but Draco's hand snaked into her hair and pulled her forward. His lips caught hers this time as the bottle of Murtlap Essence fell to the floor. Leila's hands found their way to Draco's hair as she raked her fingers through his hair. She broke the kiss and began placing kisses on his jawline.

"I. Still. Love. You." Draco whispered hoarsely.

Leila stopped what she was doing and abruptly stood up.

"Leila?" Draco questioned.

"How can you still love me after all this time?" Leila answered.

"I told you, I never stopped," Draco responded as he slowly sat up.

"Why not? I never gave you a reason to hope," Leila replied.

"Sure you did," Draco said.

"I broke up with you, spent a summer angry at you, I threw things at you, I yelled at you, and the list goes on," Leila furthered.

"You still have my ring," Draco sighed.

"Because you wouldn't take it back the night that we fought," Leila continued.

"So we fight, it's what we do. You call me out when no one else will," Draco shrugged.

"You have every reason to hate me, so why don't you?" Leila cried.

"Why don't you hate me?" Draco asked.

"That's different," Leila muttered.

"Is it?" Draco furthered.

"What if this doesn't work? What if I give you my heart again and things get bad? This is going so fast," Leila sniffled.

"So that's what this is about," Draco sighed.

Draco winced in pain as he stood up and walked over to Leila. She stood with her back to him, but he reached for her arm and turned her toward him. Tears streamed down her cheek and with his thumb he gently wiped some of them away.

"I can't promise you that this is going to be easy. I can't promise you that you won't be frustrated with me, which you probably will be most of the time. I can't promise you that our life together will be perfect. But what I can promise you is that I am going to try hard to be the man that you deserve. I can tell you now that I won't ever be him, but I will try my hardest to be that guy for you," Draco said.

"That's why I still love you," Leila whispered.

Leila flung her arms around Draco's neck and clung to him tightly as she buried her face on his shoulder. While she wasn't getting married in the most conventional of ways, she knew that her love for Draco could easily blossom. That's what terrified her most about her marriage to him: that she would be the only one in love. It sucked that she still loved him, it sucked that she knew she was going to break Fred's heart…but the heart wants what it wants. It doesn't always make sense and you can't always pinpoint the moment; it just happens.

"So when do I actually get the ring?" Leila whispered.

Draco backed up a little ways from Leila with a slight look of confusion on his face. He then released Leila and walked away into his room, leaving Leila standing there in confusion. She would admit it, she was pissed. She finally admitted that she was still in love with him and gave him hope and he walked away? Kicking the floor she turned around and headed for her room muttering about how much of an idiot she was to hope for anything concerning Draco Malfoy.

"Leila Potter, where the hell do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

Leila turned around and found Draco standing where they had been standing.

"You left, I—I thought…" Leila began.

"I had to grab something. Can't a bloke have a minute?" Draco said.

"I don't know what you could possibly need a minute for," Leila muttered.

"For this," Draco whispered.

Draco walked up to her and grabbed her hand. With her hand in his, he got down on his knees and looked up at her. He took a deep breath while his eyes stayed focus on Leila's emerald ones.

"I know we don't have much of a choice in the matter, but you deserve a proper proposal. Leila, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

She couldn't form the words. While she wasn't ready to be married, she knew that she didn't have much of a choice. But her mother's words rang through her head…_ Don't give up on love, my sweet girl. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Just open your eyes_…Love, Draco admitted that he loved her and she knew that she still loved him; but it was still scary. But her mother made love seem like it was worth it…even through the pain there could be happiness. Maybe she should open her eyes to a chance at love _with_ Draco again. Why shouldn't she make the best of the situation? Why shouldn't she give happiness a try? Leila's teary eyes shone in the light as she nodded her head in agreement. With her hand firmly grasped in his he slipped something onto her ring finger. Leila looked at the ring: an emerald stone was in the center surrounded by diamonds. She held the ring up in the light to get a better look at it as Draco returned to his feet. Moments later, she shoved gently shoved Draco and playfully smacked at his chest.

"You should have told me what you were doing. I thought you were walking away from me," Leila sniffled.

"I walked away once; you really think I'd make the same mistake again?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know what to think. This whole thing is confusing," Leila responded.

"Well, we'll have a lifetime to make sense of it," Draco whispered.

Leila reached up and gently pressed her lips on Draco's. For the first time through all the chaos of the past several months, something actually felt right. Why it felt right, she didn't know; but for once her head and heart were in unison. Last time she dated Draco her heart said yes while her head screamed no. When she moved on to Fred, her head told her it was the right thing to do, but her heart was slow and unwilling to fully follow. Against all odds, she had found something she hadn't thought she would: happiness. The only thing that could make the world right would be if she somehow found Harry again. Leila looked out the window at the stars in the night's sky and slightly chuckled.

"Thanks Mum," Leila whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila stood up on a pedestal as the pudgy seamstress worked on the finishing touches of her wedding dress. To be honest, when she had imagined getting married (much later in her life) she had always picture a rather simple wedding dress. But as she examined herself in the mirror, the dress was intricate with details of beading and frills. She almost wondered if Draco would even be able to recognize her. The thought made Leila blush. They had only recommitted each other to their love only a few nights ago and tomorrow she was going to be his wife. The thought terrified her and excited her at the same time. From behind the divider, Daphne walked out in her long dark green bridesmaid dress.

"Almost feels like we're getting ready for the Yule Ball again," Daphne commented.

"Almost," Leila lied.

Daphne smiled and walked over to where Leila stood in front of the three-way mirror. The blonde examined herself in the mirror with a slight smile of satisfaction before turning to her friend.

"You're going to look stunning tomorrow. Draco's not going to know what hit him," Daphne said.

"I'm still not ready for this," Leila responded.

Leila jumped off the pedestal much to the dismay of the disgruntled seamstress and threw herself into the nearest armchair. The seamstress was about to yell at Leila to stand back up when Daphne asked the woman for a moment alone. After shutting the door behind the seamstress, Daphne walked over to her friend. Leila sat in the armchair with her arms folded across her chest with her eyes focused outside the window.

"Leila," Daphne said gently.

"I'm probably beginning to sound like a broken record, but I'm not ready to be married," Leila sniffled.

"Oh, please don't cry," Daphne consoled. "I thought you and Draco came to an understanding the other night."

"We did, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to be married to him for the rest of my life. Can you honestly say that right now, at this very moment, you'd be ready to walk down the aisle and marry Theo?" Leila asked.

"I don't know," Daphne sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question," Leila groaned.

"Theo and I aren't you and Draco," Daphne responded.

"How would you know? You weren't even around when there actually was a Draco and I," Leila scoffed.

"I've watched that boy chase after you for years and I watched you refuse him every time. You might not have noticed it for all those years, but he brings out a different side of you; a better side if I do say so. I might not have been there last year, but I've seen the way he looks at you now. Like you're the most precious thing he has. His love for you is clearly written across his face," Daphne asserted.

"I know he loves me and I love him too, but this is still all too fast," Leila blubbered.

Leila buried her head in her hands and sobbed. As Daphne took hold of Leila's hand Narcissa walked into the room. With one look at Leila the older woman's face softened. She walked closer to the teenage girls and quietly asked Daphne to leave her alone with Leila. Daphne reluctantly left Leila alone with her future mother-in-law. Leila still sat in the chair with her focus on the hardwood floor as Narcissa walked to the window. The older woman's back was to Leila as she began to speak.

"I know you think that I don't like you…" Narcissa began.

"It doesn't really matter what you think of me, does it?" Leila interrupted.

"But you have to understand, Draco's my only son. He's my life," Narcissa finished.

"You mean the world to him too," Leila mumbled.

"And so do you. It's hard to no longer be the only woman in your son's life," Narcissa sighed. "I know you think I've been cold to you and I have. I wanted to make sure you were worthy enough for my son."

"I'm never going to meet those standards you set for him. I'm never going to be Pansy Parkinson or Astoria Greengrass," Leila argued.

"I'm going to tell you this once and then I'm taking it to the grave…but despite what I may deem to be your shortcomings, you're probably the best match for my son. You seem to make up for my failures as a parent," Narcissa said barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Leila asked.

"You'll find this out one day, Leila, but all a mother wants for her child is for him or her to be safe and happy. It's not hard to see that you make my son the latter," Narcissa said stiffly.

Leila turned around to see Draco's mother dab at her eyes. Taking hold of her wedding dress, she stood up and walked to where Narcissa stood in front of her. Gently, she reached her hand out and touched the older woman's arm. Narcissa's eyes flashed at Leila, causing Leila to take a slight gasp for air. She hadn't really noticed before, but Narcissa had the same eyes as Sirius. It made sense seeing as the two were cousins, but there was almost something trustworthy in the older woman's eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy—" Leila began.

"We're going to be family, call me Narcissa," Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, I love your son. I really do; but I—I'm not ready to be married to him," Leila said firmly.

"I wasn't much older than you when I married Draco's father; these things have a way of working themselves out," Narcissa responded.

"I don't know that they can. Being forced into a marriage isn't right," Leila retorted.

"Be grateful that you're already going into this already in love. Not all couples are so lucky," Narcissa snipped.

"Narcissa?" Leila questioned.

"I love Lucius, I do. Please don't think that I don't love my husband nor that I am ungrateful for the life and son he has given me; but things weren't like that between us in the beginning. It was many months into our marriage before we even began to feel for each other what you and Draco already have. I'm not a fool that I can't see how completely smitten with each other you both are," Narcissa sobbed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Leila asked.

"You may not ever think of me as your mother and I understand why; but know that I think of you as the daughter I never had. I love my son, but I always wanted a little girl to spoil and it seems that fate has somehow answered my wish with you," Narcissa whispered.

Not entirely sure how to respond Leila gently enveloped the older woman in a hug. Narcissa at first stood stiff, but eventually relaxed in Leila's hug and hugged the young girl back.

"Now, let's finish this dress," Narcissa said.

The older woman roughly tore herself away from Leila and abruptly stood tall. Swiftly, she walked over to the door and let the seamstress and Daphne back into the room. The pudgy seamstress forced Leila back onto the pedestal as she added more intricate beading to the tulle flowered skirt. Leila stood still on the pedestal not entirely sure how she was going to process her conversation with Narcissa. The older woman had fled the room once the seamstress began to work. When after what seemed like hours, the woman finally finished the intricacies of Leila's dress, she finally allowed her to step out of it before moving on to the last alterations for Daphne's dress.

When the seamstress was done with Daphne's dress, the girls were excused from wedding duties until the next morning. Leila and Daphne walked upstairs the suite that Leila shared with Draco. The spells that had kept her in Draco's room earlier in the summer had been removed, giving her free reign over most of the house, but Leila hadn't journeyed into the house much more than the room where all the wedding stuff was taking place. As they walked into the suite, Draco walked out of Leila's room looking very deep in thought.

"Aren't you even going to say hello to your bride?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, hi," Draco said.

He looked quickly to Leila and shifted his suit coat before escaping to his own room.

"Must be getting nervous," Daphne responded.

Leila simply sighed and walked into her room with Daphne trailing behind her. The bride-to-be threw herself onto her bed and cuddled with her pillow. Daphne joined her friend on the bed looking unsure what to say.

"Leila," Daphne whispered.

"I just wish my mum could be here. She's supposed to be here to see this," Leila sighed.

"I know this has got to be hard for you," Daphne responded.

"These damn wars have cost me almost everything that I love," Leila hissed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but Narcissa chose lilies for your bouquet," Daphne said changing the subject.

"You're going to have to choose a side, you can't avoid it," Leila said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daphne retorted.

"Fine, you can avoid the subject for now; but one day you're going to have to make your decision," Leila responded.

"You make it sound like it's a simple decision," Daphne scoffed.

"It should be," Leila said.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Daphne asked.

"Dunno, we've never really talked about it before and who knows when we'll be able to talk again like this after I'm married," Leila sighed.

Daphne was about to respond when a knock came at the door. The blonde groaned and stood up to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a slightly nervous Draco standing outside.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"I was wondering if I could have Leila for the night," Draco shrugged.

"It's bad luck to see the bride…" Daphne began.

"Before the wedding on the day of; I don't recall any superstitions about the night before," Draco retorted.

"Then it's up to her," Daphne said.

Draco and Daphne turned to Leila to look for her decision. She looked at a loss for words, but she could tell by Draco's expression that there was something he really wanted to tell her. Leila consented to Draco's request and Daphne left the suite. Before she walked out the door, she winked at Leila as if she was insinuating something that wasn't going to happen and had never happened between the couple. Reaching his hand out, Leila accepted his hand as he led her back into the sitting room. When they stopped, Draco leaned down and gently kissed Leila, leaving her thoughts swirling.

"I figured now would be the best time for your Christmas presents," Draco whispered.

"Presents? I completely forgot! Draco, I don't—" Leila began.

"I have you right now; that's all I could need. Besides, if I recall correctly last year you said one didn't forget until it was actually Christmas Day and it's only Christmas Eve," Draco responded.

"But how am I supposed to—" Leila began again.

"You'll think of something," Draco said attempting to smile.

"I love you, you know that?" Leila sighed.

Leila reached up and snaked her arm around Draco's neck pulling him closer to her. She kissed him because he was too good to her sometimes. But more importantly, she kissed him because she loved the boy standing in front of her. Draco broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"Kissing me isn't going to distract me from giving you your presents," Draco chuckled.

"A girl can try, can't she?" Leila giggled.

"Present number one is sort of a re-gift," Draco said without getting distracted.

Draco pulled out a silver necklace out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Leila's face. Leila gasped before she threw her hand over her mouth. It had been years since she had seen that necklace. Three years to be exact.

_**~*Flashback to Christmas 1994*~**_

_Daphne looked down at Leila's stack of presents, which still lay unopened and smirked. She then grabbed a gift which didn't have a nametag on it._

_ "Look, this one doesn't have a name on it," Daphne commented._

_Leila snatched the present from Daphne and shook it. With a puzzled look on her face, Leila tore at the paper revealing a small jewelry box. She carefully opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace which had a snowflake pendant on it. Leila took the necklace out of the box and dangled it to further examine it._

_ "It's beautiful," Leila said._

_ "It will go perfectly with your dress for tonight," Daphne said._

_ "Thank you, Daphne," Leila said._

"_It's not from me. My present is labeled, see?" Daphne grabbed another present and held it out for Leila to see._

"_Then who could it be from? You know, don't you?" Leila asked._

"_Perhaps," Daphne shrugged._

"_Well you should tell me," Leila said._

"_Do you like it?" Daphne asked._

"_Of course I do," Leila said._

"_Then leave it at that and wear it tonight. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful fourth year there tonight, even if you are going alone," Daphne said._

"_As I told Pansy, it's by choice," Leila said coldly._

"_You don't have to tell me. I already know that Draco, Ron Weasley, and who knows how many other forsaken boys have asked you. I also know that you turned them all down because they weren't Cedric Diggory," Daphne sighed._

"_Stupid Cho Chang," Leila muttered._

"_Wear the necklace, look prettier than Chang, and who knows what could happen," Daphne suggested._

… … … …

_Leila then slipped into her long, flowing, dark-blue dress robes and a pair of white slippers. She then looked at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. _

_ "Now for the finishing touch," Daphne said._

_Daphne clasped the snowflake necklace around Leila's neck. Leila toyed with the beautiful necklace._

_ "Tell me who it's from," Leila said._

_ "Not now; right now we're ready for the ball," Daphne smiled._

… … … …

_Leila bent forward, causing her necklace to swing forward, which caught Draco's eye. He smiled at her as she was about to put a bite in her mouth._

_ "What?" Leila asked._

_ "Nothing, just a beautiful necklace that you're wearing," Draco smirked._

_Leila stared at him, blinking rapidly in confusion, before shaking her head and continuing with her meal. Draco just continued to smirk as he ate._

… … … …

"_So Draco kissed you?" Daphne smirked._

_ "That's what I said," Leila hissed._

_ "And how do you feel about that?" Daphne asked._

_ "Confused," Leila admitted._

_ "You do like Draco, don't you?" Daphne said._

"_Of course not! He's a self-centered prat, but why would he do that?" Leila questioned._

"_Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you're wearing his present," Daphne smiled._

"_No, I gave his present to Dobby this morning: the earmuffs and gloves," Leila said._

"_I figured you'd do something like that so I switched the nametags this morning. I saw Draco picking it out and I couldn't let you throw it aside like you do all the others," Daphne said._

"_You've got to be kidding me," Leila muttered._

"_You even said that you like it," Daphne responded._

… … … …

_The pair walked silently together, Leila didn't even stop to argue with him as he grabbed her arm when she slipped on the stairs. He possessively kept his hand on her arm, which she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to brush off. They were almost to the common room, when Leila stopped. Draco watched her as she fumbled to unclasp the necklace. She dangled it in front of him._

_ "I believe this belongs to you," Leila said._

_ "No, I gave it to you," Draco said._

"_And I can't accept it. You know that I like Cedric. So why don't you keep it? I'm sure you'll find someone you really want to give it to someday," Leila smiled._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco asked._

"_Consider it your Christmas present; but don't expect that things have changed between you and I," Leila shrugged._

_Leila grabbed his hand and gently placed the necklace in his hand. She looked at him and nodded her head. She then turned and headed into the Slytherin common room_.

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

Leila's eyes watched as the snowflake pendant dangled in front of her face. Her eyes met Draco's and her eyes immediately began to tear up. He had still remembered after all these years. To think at the time, she had thought that receiving a necklace from Draco Malfoy was the absolute worst thing that could happen in the world. It seemed silly now, considering tomorrow she was going to be marrying the boy.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"You said to give it someone I really wanted to give it to. Besides, it's always belonged to you," Draco said.

"I don't deserve this," Leila whispered.

"You're right, you deserve more," Draco responded.

"Would you quit self-deprecating yourself?" Leila questioned.

"Can I put it on you instead?" Draco asked.

Leila sighed and turned around so that her back was to him. She held her hair out of his way so that he could clasp the necklace around her neck. Once it was in place, Leila played with the snowflake pendant and turned back around to face Draco. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I always thought this was beautiful, well until I learned it was from you," Leila teased.

"You have no idea how long it took me to pick out," Draco chuckled.

"Couldn't have been easy picking out a present for someone who practically hated you," Leila said shaking her head.

"That wasn't what made it difficult. Finding something that was good enough for you on the other hand made things harder," Draco responded.

" Well, considering I love it three years later I'd say you did just fine," Leila smiled.

"And for present number two, you're going to need your coat, hat, scarf, and mittens," Draco said.

"Is my second present getting to throw snowballs at you?" Leila asked.

"You'll find out," Draco sighed.

Leila looked at Draco oddly before he pushed her to her room to grab her winter items. Draco leaned against the doorway watching her as she moved about her room.

"Should I put my boots on?" Leila asked.

"Probably be a good idea," Draco said.

"Give me a hint," Leila pleaded.

"Well, if you'd hurry up you'd find out," Draco chuckled.

With a pouty face, she turned to Draco before walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out her winter things. Quickly, she put on her knit white mittens, scarf, and hat and her green winter coat. She looked herself over in the mirror noting that her beaded bag wasn't on her vanity where she remembered placing it. Glancing back to her bedside table, she noticed that it wasn't there either.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Leila said.

Looking over her room once more for her bag as she walked to meet Draco, she couldn't spot it anywhere. Maybe she was just being paranoid. It probably fell under the bed or something. There was no reason to worry about it. Draco quickly put his coat and hat on before grabbing Leila's arm and dragging her down the corridors. He took a back staircase Leila didn't know existed. Draco kept looking behind him as if he was paranoid about something, but he never spoke a word to Leila. Once outside the manor, Draco led her through the snow-covered gardens. Leila loved the sound of the snow crunching beneath her boots, but they moved quickly.

"Draco, where are we going?" Leila asked.

"We're almost there," Draco whispered.

They were quickly approaching a garden wall when Draco raised his left arm with his wand and they easily passed through the wall. They were outside the confines of the Manor. Leila's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Draco," Leila said.

"Hold on tight," Draco commanded.

Leila tightly held onto Draco's arm as he apparated them away. Once they reached their destination, Leila fell on her bottom onto a pile of snow as Draco landed on his feet. Draco quickly reached his hand out to help Leila up. She willingly accepted his hand as he helped her up. Once on her feet again, Leila began to dust off the snow from her body.

"You would land me in a snow pile," Leila muttered.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Draco said.

"Where did you take us?" Leila asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Draco answered.

Rolling her eyes, Leila looked around under the starlit sky. Cottages decorated for Christmas lined the cobbled road. Villagers walked through the streets in the direction for a building that appeared to be a church. Draco pointed in another direction so her eyes followed his mittened hand toward the town square. She saw some sort of memorial but it began to transform in front of her very eyes. No longer was it a boring old stone, rather four stone figures appeared. They looked like…her parents.

"Draco, where are we?" Leila questioned.

"I suppose you would have been too young to remember your hometown, love," Draco whispered.

"You mean, we're in…" Leila began.

"Godric's Hollow," Draco finished.

Leila's eyes widened as she looked at Draco, but he grabbed her mittened hand with his and led her toward the square where the statue stood. Upon closer inspection, she noticed James Potter's untidy hair and glasses with a smiling baby with a bow on her head. _That must be me_, Leila thought. She then turned toward the woman, Lily Potter who sat with a baby boy, Harry, in her arms. They looked like such a happy family. She turned toward Draco and flung her arms around his neck, clinging to him. He was what she had now.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Leila whispered.

"I thought you deserved to come here before we were married," Draco answered.

"They gave you permission to bring me?" Leila asked.

"No one knows," Draco shrugged.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Leila asked.

"You let me worry about that. Tonight, you worry about finding what you need here. I'll try to direct you best I can. I've apparated here a few times to make sure I knew where I was going," Draco responded.

"I love you," Leila said with tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too," Draco whispered back.

Draco leaned down and kissed Leila's forehead before gently wiping away her tears with his mitten. They stood there for a few minutes simply holding each other as the snow began to fall. When Leila released Draco from her hug, she still held onto his hand as they walked together down the cobbled roads. Leila then awkwardly began to press her lips up to her nose. Draco looked over at her and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"My nose it cold," Leila stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to warm up," Draco suggested.

Leila nodded her head and led Draco toward the church she had seen the villagers heading to. The singing of the people echoes through the air and instantly drew Leila to the building. When Leila reached the stairs, Draco hesitated to follow.

"Let's find somewhere else," Draco whispered.

"Draco these people are Christian and its Christmas, they're not going to kick us out. We're just going to stand in the back to warm up. Besides, this way if anyone comes looking for us, I doubt they'll check a Muggle church," Leila reasoned.

"Fine," Draco muttered.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Leila opened the door to the small church and walked inside. Draco followed Leila inside and they were instantly greeted by an old Muggle man holding programs.

"It's quite full miss, but I'm sure we could find a place for you and your husband," the man said.

Leila looked at Draco and chuckled before turning to the man.

"No thank you. You see my _husband_ here has never been to church before. It's a wonder I even got him through the door," Leila explained.

"I was the same way once, miss; but my missus explained that she just had to come to church on Christmas, been here every Christmas since, even after I lost her," the old Muggle man said.

"We're sorry for your loss," Draco inserted.

"She's in a better place than I am; but I won't disturb you two any longer. You're welcome to come inside if you choose or stand out here," the man said.

"Thank you," Leila smiled.

"I remember when my wife and I looked as happy as you two. I wish you two the best," the man said before he walked further into the church.

Leila smiled at the man as he walked away, while Draco smiled at Leila. She turned around to find Draco with a goofy grin on his face. Her cheeks flamed ever redder under his gaze.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Nothing," Draco smiled.

The organ began to introduce a piece that Leila had once learned. The Hogwarts choir had sung this one for Christmas during her fifth year, so she knew the soprano melody all too well. A smile grew on her face as the organ's sound swelled through the small church. The congregation began to sing and Leila joined in as the organ softened.

_O sleep, sweet babe,_

_Though the snow is cold and deep around,_

By the end of the first phrase, the organ had completely stopped playing. All the harmonies were filled in by the members of the small congregation: alto, tenor, and bass as the soprano melody soared through the church. Leila continued to sing along.

_Just sleep, dear babe,_

_Through the wind's so keen and icy sound._

_Oh hush, sweet babe,_

_There is nothing you should fear,_

_Just hush, dear babe,_

_For my love is always here._

Draco's eyes focused on Leila as she sang along with the congregation. He had forgotten what a beautiful voice she had. Heck, he couldn't even remember the last time Leila actually sang in front of him. To him, she had the most beautiful voice in the world. She had such a clear and beautiful tone that added to the already beautiful sound coming from the singers.

_And I will hold you, safe in my arms,_

_So no evil can touch you,_

_You can come to no harm._

_Wake now, dear babe_

_Now the night is nearly through,_

_Wake now, sweet babe,_

_There's a world that's waiting here for you._

As the congregation started the repeat of the verse, Leila stopped and looked at Draco whose eyes were focused on her.

"What?" Leila chuckled.

"I like listening to you sing," Draco shrugged.

Leila chuckled once more as she wrapped her arm around Draco's midsection and rested her head on his chest. She continued to hum along with the congregation until they joined back in the words, which she joined back in too. Draco placed his arm around her shoulders, knowing that for a moment he was happy and content. The song eventually ended and the organ once more began to play.

"We should probably get going," Draco whispered.

"I think I saw graveyard next door," Leila said.

Draco nodded his head and opened the door to lead Leila outside. He carefully held onto her elbow as she walked down the stairs making sure that she didn't slip and fall. Draco then led Leila until they came to the kissing gate which served as the entrance to the graveyard. He motioned to lead Leila through, but she held onto his arm and stopped which caused him to jerk back.

"It's not called a kissing gate for nothing," Leila whispered.

With a bright smile on her face, Leila reached up and gently pecked Draco's lips before they walked through the snow drifts in the graveyard. They walked through rows of tombstones. As they walked, Leila's hand would graze across the tombstones uncovering the names of those below. In the distance, another couple searched through the small graveyard, but they were quickly walking away. If Draco noticed the other couple in the graveyard, Leila couldn't tell. Draco led her through more rows of tombstones and just as the couple was about to pass them, Leila tripped and fell face first into a fresh snow drift. Draco groaned before he leaned down and helped Leila up. She spluttered snow out of her mouth and as she looked around, the couple had seemingly disappeared. Once back on her feet, Draco held tightly to her hand and led her through a few more rows of tombstones until he suddenly came to a halt.

"They're right here," Draco whispered.

Leila held on to Draco's arm as she looked at the graves in front of her, which already had a wreath of Christmas roses placed on it.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," Leila whispered.

"That's ironic," Draco muttered.

"It means that there's a life after death," Leila explained.

"Do you really believe in that?" Draco asked.

"Of course, I have to. It's the only way I'll see them again," Leila said.

"Well, for your sake I hope there is a life after death; but I know I'll be damned for sure so I'm not too sure I want there to be one," Draco responded.

"Draco, you have a good heart. You can't let your mistakes define your life," Leila sighed.

"Well, I just hope that I can start making up for them," Draco mumbled.

Leila reached up and kissed Draco on the cheek before she dropped to her knees. Tears freely fell from her eyes as she gazed at the headstone which belonged to her parents. For a few moments, she focused on what could have been. The other siblings she could have had. The happy home she could have had…but she remembered her conversation with her mother. She needed to focus on now and not dwell on the past. When she wiped away the stray tears, she stood up and held tightly onto Draco's arm once more. They both looked at James and Lily's graves as Leila began to hum once more. This time, she hummed a more familiar Muggle Christmas carol: _Silent Night_; but when she came to the last two lines her voice feebly sang them aloud.

_Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace!_

Leila rubbed her face against Draco's sleeve when she finished singing and he bent his head down and kissed the top of Leila's head.

"We have one more place we need to see," Draco whispered.

"Where it all changed," Leila whispered back.

"But I need to give you your third present first," Draco said. "It's actually not mine to give, seeing as it rightfully belongs to you."

Out of his jacket Draco pulled out her beaded bag. He placed it in Leila's hand as she looked to him with a confused look on her face; but he reached his hand back into his coat. His mittened hand pulled a wand out of his jacket: her wand. Leila gasped at the sight of her wand, something she hadn't seen since the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. He handed her wand back to her which she firmly grasped in her wand hand. She instantly felt the power she had been missing for months surge through her.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Leila asked.

"It belongs to you," Draco shrugged.

"Draco, you're acting very odd," Leila responded.

"Come, we need to hurry to get there," Draco said.

"Draco," Leila groaned.

But Draco didn't listen. Instead, he tightly gripped her hand and practically ran with her through the graveyard for the kissing gate. Once outside the graveyard, he still continued to run and drag Leila behind him. Were the Death Eaters already trailing them and he wanted to make sure that she saw the house before they were caught? That seemed to be the only logical explanation in her mind. They ran through a small alleyway when Draco suddenly came to a halt. He looked straight ahead. Leila could instantly tell that this was the house where she had once lived. The place was in disarray and the hedges grown over. The place looked like it had been left in disrepair ever since that fateful night. But suddenly, something caught Leila's eye. Two people were standing outside the gate. Her eyes squinted as the couple looked around, but she instantly recognized who they were.

"It's Harry and Hermione," Leila gasped.

Leila looked to Draco, whose eyes were focused on the snow on the cobbled streets. Leila tried to look at him, but he refused to make eye contact. She reached for his hand, which caused his eyes to meet hers.

"Draco, what is this?" Leila asked.

"Leila, I understand why you did what you did last year when you broke up with me. You were willing to sacrifice your happiness and even more to make sure that I was safe. So this is my sacrifice for you. Go to your brother and get the hell out of here," Draco said.

"You knew they were going to be here," Leila responded.

"Leila, please, just go," Draco responded.

"What about you?" Leila asked.

"That's none of your concern," Draco answered.

"But Draco, if you go back without me…" Leila began.

"I'll face whatever consequences the Dark Lord has for me willingly, knowing that you're happy," Draco said.

With tears forming once again in her eyes, Leila pressed her hand in her mitten onto Draco's cheek.

"That's bravery you know, very Gryffindor of you," Leila whispered.

"You've changed me, you know that," Draco whispered back.

"Then I'm not leaving you," Leila said.

"Go on, Leila," Draco begged.

"I love you for this, but I can't let you go back by yourself. Either you come with me or I go back with you," Leila argued.

"Stop being so stubborn," Draco responded.

"Draco, why don't you? For once in your life make the right choice and come with me," Leila pleaded.

Draco sighed and looked into Leila's emerald eyes searching for the right decision, a decision he had only moments to make. His options were to leave everything he knew to follow Saint Potter, or return to what he had always known. Either way, he was sure to face the wrath of Voldemort…but this decision seemed oddly familiar. Like that night on the Astronomy tower, and he felt that same pressure weighing down on him. He knew what he should have chosen then, but was he capable of choosing the right thing now?!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

The snow continued to gently fall in Godric's Hollow on that frosty Christmas Eve night. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were examining the ruins of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow, while in a dark alley facing them stood a couple with a big decision to make. Leila took Draco's hand in her mittened hand and gazed up into his eyes with her beautiful emerald eyes. Draco tried to look away, but there was something about her eyes that always drew him in. He was quick to notice that her eyes were close to tears, which made his heart ache. He hadn't anticipated Leila asking him to go with her. This wasn't part of his plan. He wasn't concerned about himself. His plan was only to keep Leila safe by returning her to her brother, never even considering that this could be his own chance to start anew.

"What if I don't make the right choice? You know I don't make the right choices," Draco hissed.

"If you could go back to the Astronomy Tower that night, would you choose differently?" Leila asked.

"You know that I would," Draco answered.

"Then here's your chance," Leila responded.

"But what if…" Draco began.

"Draco, we're always going to have our what-if's in our lives; it's just about choosing the ones we know we can live with," Leila interrupted.

"Leila, just go with your brother," Draco pleaded.

"Not without you," Leila said sternly.

"You know that Scar Head and I hate each other," Draco groaned.

"You could start by losing the immature name calling," Leila pointed out.

Draco looked over to where Leila's brother stood with the Mudblood Granger. Fleeing would mean betraying everything he had known to be true. He would be conspiring with Undesirable Number One, not to mention a Mudblood; but he knew Leila wanted to go with them. He couldn't force Leila to go back to the Dark Lord. Hell, he didn't even really want to go back to the Dark Lord. The only reason the Dark Lord kept him around was because he was part of the plan to bring down Potter; but truth was, things had gotten worse since the Dark Lord's return. The only bright spot in his life since the Dark Lord's return was Leila, who clearly was not now nor would she ever be a follower of the supposed noble cause.

He looked back to Leila whose stunningly beautiful emerald eyes met his. As clichéd as it sounded, she meant everything to him. These past few months, she had become his family. Sure, they bickered and had opposing opinions at times; but he always knew where he stood with her. His father on the other hand, he had no idea what the man expected of him. Whatever the man's expectations were, he would probably never live up to them. But now he was at a crossroads; a crossroad where he wasn't doomed to follow in his father's footsteps. His father was only a shell of a man, something that he found pathetic. He would never end up like him, he refused. But if he didn't want to end up like him, he needed to do this. Not only because it was what was best for Leila but what was best for him. He only hoped that Potter wouldn't kill him within minutes.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

"I hope your brother doesn't kill me," Draco responded.

"You mean…" Leila began.

"Let's go get this over with; we need to get out of here before the Death Eaters show up," Draco interrupted.

Leila squealed slightly and flung her arms around Draco's neck. He held her tightly and exhaled deeply hoping that this was the right choice. He was used to making the wrong ones, so if this was the right choice it didn't feel like it. Leila gently pecked his lips before releasing her grip around his neck. She made sure that her beaded bag was carefully swung around her neck as she pocketed her wand. Draco wasn't about to take any chances. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Potter's hexes, besides, just in case this was some sort of trap, he needed to be able to protect Leila. With his wand in hand he reached for Leila's hand with his other and they walked through the freshly fallen snow toward. When they got into the open, Leila released Draco's hand and took off in a sprint toward her brother. Harry must have had a suspicion he was being followed, because he quickly turned around and without a word, disarmed Draco. Draco's wand flew into a pile of freshly fallen snow between them as he cursed under his breath. As Leila ran closer to her brother, he kept his wand aimed at her and walked closer to her while Draco fumbled to find his own wand and Hermione stood back by the Potter's cottage ruins. Leila stopped within feet of Harry and raised her hands in defense.

"Harry, it's me," Leila whispered.

"Then answer me this. What's our birthday tradition?" Harry asked.

"I get a running start, jump on you while you're still asleep, and I don't get off until you tell me 'happy birthday' back," Leila easily answered.

"Last year in the cave, what did we find?" Harry continued.

"We did run into some inferi, but I assume you're referring to the locket in the basin of poison which turned out not to be a…" Leila began before turning back to look at Draco to whisper the last word. "Horcruxes."

Harry blinked at her a few times, as if he was processing what she was trying to say before he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. As he hugged his sister like he was never going to let go of her, he saw Draco on his hands and knees digging in the snow pile for his wand. Harry released his wand arm and aimed his wand at Draco. Leila gently pushed her brother's arm down and looked him in the eyes.

"Where's Ron?" Leila asked.

"Not now. What's _he_ doing here?" Harry hissed.

"Draco's the reason I'm even here," Leila whispered.

"He's the reason you were even kidnapped in the first place," Harry said heatedly.

"Harry, he's made his mistakes but—" Leila began.

"Enough mistakes for me to never trust him," Harry spat.

Harry summoned Draco's wand and it flew into his other hand. From his hands and knees, Draco tuned to face Harry who firmly grasped his wand. Draco slowly stood up and dusted the snow from his trousers, while Harry left his aim at the blonde. Harry pushed Leila behind him and into Hermione's arms who instantly wrapped her arms around her good friend. Harry walked closer to the Slytherin prince with his wand still pointed at him. Draco stood perfectly still, with no expression on his face. Leila tried to run to the boy she loved, but Hermione held her back. She instantly looked to Hermione, whose own eyes were focused on Harry walking toward Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Potter," Draco drawled.

"How far behind you are the rest of them?" Harry questioned.

"Depends when they found out Leila and I are missing; if they even have yet," Draco shrugged.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry hissed.

"You know what; you have Leila back so I'll just be leaving. My wand please," Draco responded.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving you your wand back," Harry snapped.

"I brought you what you wanted; now be reasonable and return the favor. I'm not going to tell him that I found you," Draco said.

"Why'd you bring Leila here," Harry questioned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Draco sneered.

"Seeing as I'm the one with the wand, you sure as hell do," Harry sneered right back.

"Draco, just tell him the truth," Leila shouted.

"Leila, I've done what I came here to do. You're safe with your brother," Draco called to her.

Leila slipped out of Hermione's grasp and ran toward her brother and Draco.

"Leila, stay back," Harry commanded.

"Harry, you're making a mistake. He wants out," Leila retorted.

"You can't honestly believe him," Harry scoffed.

"Draco, just tell him," Leila begged.

"We both know he won't believe me, Draco groaned.

"He's got a point there," Harry agreed.

"Harry, just trust me on this," Leila pleaded.

"After everything he's done, you're lucky I'm even being this civil to him," Harry hissed.

"Everything I've done? You're not exactly the saint they picture you to be, Potter," Draco argued.

"Stop! All of you, we're not going to solve anything this way," Hermione shouted.

Leila, Draco, and Harry all turned around to face Hermione. The witch still stood back by the memorial with her hands balled in fists before marching forward to the scene with her wand hanging at her side. She held out her hand for Harry to give her his wand; but instead he grumbled and returned the wand to his pocket. She then looked between Harry and Draco and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"There's got to be a better solution than—" Hermione began.

"Please, enlighten us, Granger," Draco drawled.

"You," Hermione began with her finger pointed at Draco. "Need to stop being so Malfoy-like, you're currently at our disposal and if you want to come out of this unscathed you'd better be coming up with some proof."

"I've got nothing other than my word, which clearly isn't going to work on The Chosen One over there," Draco scoffed.

"Start by telling us how you found us. It clearly isn't a coincidence that we're all here tonight," Hermione said as her grip around her wand tightened.

"Nothing gets past you, Granger," Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't give me a reason to have Harry hex you," Hermione shot back. "Now answer the question."

"Draco, please. I'll admit I'm curious about this as well," Leila said.

"Fine, Phineas Nigellus' portrait in Leila's room at the Manor said something about you heading for Godric's Hollow. You really should watch what you say in earshot of him unless you want Snape and others to know your location," Draco explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Harry hissed.

"Unless you'd prefer your sister to remain captive by the Dark Lord and be getting married to me tomorrow, I'd say this is the better alternative," Draco hissed back.

"I'd say it sounds like a dream come true for you," Harry scoffed.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, what do you need to hear from me? Do you need me to apologize for all the crap I've given you in the past? Because I'm not going to do it. Quite honestly, you deserved most of it. What I can tell you is that I'm sick of playing the Dark Lord's pawn. That's all I am to him and I refuse to play someone's pawn only to become as pathetic as my father. But after giving it more thought, I'm an idiot for even thinking that somehow joining you could ever change that," Draco responded.

Draco shook his head before he turned around and began to walk away. Leila moved to run after him, but Harry grabbed hold tightly of her arm. Her emerald eyes flashed as they met her brother's own emerald eyes. Her heart ached. She couldn't just let Draco get away that easily. Sometimes, she needed to fight for what she wanted, even if it meant fighting her own brother.

"We can't just let him walk away. He sacrificed everything for me. I can't let him sign his own death sentence," Leila cried.

"He's a Death Eater, Leila. He'll be fine going back to his master," Harry tried to reason.

"He's going to die. The only reason he's alive is because of me. I mean he was tortured for that night. If I had succeeded…" Leila began.

"What night? Succeeded with what?" Harry asked.

"I tried to drown myself; but Draco he saved me. The Dark Lord however didn't see it that way. He saw it as Draco nearly failing his mission and needing to be punished. Without me, Draco's a dead man walking," Leila explained.

"What do you mean you tried to drown yourself?" Harry hissed.

"Did you even hear the rest of what I said?" Leila asked.

"I heard that my little sister tried to kill herself. Look what he's done to you!" Harry argued

"He didn't have anything to do with it. In fact, he's the only one that continually had my back. Even Ginny thought I'd betrayed you and turned her back on me for a while. Draco on the other hand has been looking out for me the entire time. He saved me. The least we could do is get him away from a life he doesn't want," Leila responded.

"He's got you so messed up that you clearly can't even…" Harry began.

"Harry, Leila's right. Draco needs to come with us," Hermione interrupted.

"How can you say that? I know there's no way you trust him," Harry responded.

"Whatever Malfoy's intentions are, You Know Who will torture him for information on us before he kills him. Do you really want to risk everything we've done so far?" Hermione reasoned.

"Damnit, Hermione. We can't afford to have him with us. What if he's sneaking information about us to him while he's with us?" Harry asked.

"You've heard of the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer. One of us can keep an eye on him. We'll make it work," Hermione said.

"I'll do us one better," Harry grumbled.

Harry walked away in the same direction as Draco, who couldn't have gotten very far without his wand. Leila turned to Hermione and hugged her dear friend. Tears formed in Leila's eyes as she embraced Hermione. This moment, the whole thing including her brother, seemed like something that was even taboo to dream about. Yet, here she was with them thanks to Draco. The girls walked to the memorial to the Potter's. For a few moments, Leila silently examined all the messages in honor of her parents or words of encouragement to her and Harry. But even these couldn't distract her thoughts from Draco.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Leila asked.

"They need to sort this out. If they really are on the same side like you say they are, they have some work to do," Hermione responded.

"I hope you're right," Leila muttered.

"Me too," Hermione sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" Leila asked.

"Harry admitted it last year, even if he doesn't want to be reminded of it, but you changed Malfoy. I can clearly see that he's not the same guy from last year or even the years before that. Now, while he wasn't exactly cordial with me, not once did the word Mudblood come out of his mouth. I'm not saying that I trust him, but I'm not saying that I distrust and loathe him as much as I have in the past," Hermione explained.

"So then what are you saying?" Leila asked.

"I think in this situation, I need more time before I pass judgment on Malfoy, for your sake and his," Hermione answered.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

"But don't for one second think that I'm not wondering whether he's going to betray us or not," Hermione responded.

"I think we've solved that problem," Harry spoke.

Leila and Hermione turned to find Draco and Harry standing side by side. Both boys looked very uncomfortable standing beside each other; but Leila looked at them imploringly. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well?" Leila asked.

"An Unbreakable Vow," Harry responded.

"Absolutely not!" Leila shrieked.

"Harry, are you mad?" Hermione furthered.

"Before you ladies go getting your knickers in a twist, know that I agreed to it," Draco interrupted.

"You what?" Leila questioned.

"You even said that I need to give your brother a reason to trust me and right now this is all we have," Draco said.

"But—but you could die!" Leila hissed.

"Unbreakable Vows are dangerous because they're often not worded properly. I figure between you, me, and Granger we could probably come up with something sensible," Draco explained.

"I don't like this," Hermione said.

"Hermione, what other choice do we have? Unless you have some Veritiserum in that bloody bag of yours," Harry asked.

"You know that I don't," Hermione muttered.

"So, then the way forward is clear," Draco added.

"There isn't another choice?" Leila asked.

"No," Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

Hermione groaned as Leila stepped forward and tightly clung to Draco. Draco wrapped his arm around Leila's waist until he noticed Harry glaring at him. So then he gently removed his arm from around Leila looked up to his face. When she noticed Harry, she released Draco and took a few steps away as she blushed furiously.

"Unbreakable Vows aren't a subject that I have much knowledge in. I mean, I have somewhat of a theoretical knowledge but not enough that I'd feel comfortable performing it," Hermione said breaking the silence.

"I've only seen one performed once," Leila said.

"When?" Harry questioned.

"Flint made Bole promise that he wouldn't snitch about something or another the year Flint repeated," Leila shrugged.

"So then you have more experience between you and Hermione," Harry responded.

"Only, I haven't used magic for months and just got my wand back tonight. I can't do it," Leila added.

"Leila, you need to be the bonder," Draco said.

"What if I mess up?" Leila questioned.

"We're always going to have our what-if's, remember?" Draco said, slightly smirking.

"You can't use my words against me," Leila hissed.

"I trust you and I'm pretty sure your brother does too. Not to mention that you have more experience with Unbreakable Vows. You're the better choice," Draco reasoned.

"Barely," Leila muttered.

"Leila, Malfoy's right," Harry interrupted.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Leila asked slightly confused.

"You heard what I said," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Hermione?" Leila asked.

"I agree with Harry and Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

"Of course the first bit of magic I do when I get my wand back would be an Unbreakable Vow," Leila mumbled.

"So it's settled then," Harry said.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Leila stood silent for a few moments before they prepared themselves for the task ahead. While this wasn't the best option, it was the only option that was reasonable to the group. However, Leila still wondered how Harry got Draco to agree to an Unbreakable Vow. She knew that she was going to have to talk to one of them in private if she was ever to figure it out. So, it was there in front of the memorial to the Potters that they four of them became one team. Leila pulled her wand out of her pocket as Harry and Draco eyed each other up before joining right hands. Hermione stood a few steps back, concern clearly written across her face; but even she knew that this was the only way. Leila pressed the tip of her wand on Draco and Harry's joined right hands when strands of liquid fire appeared as she took a step back. Leila looked to Hermione for support who simply nodded, before she continued with the oaths.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to never intentionally divulge information that could jeopardize mission to the Dark Lord himself?"

"I will,"

"And will you promise to never intentionally divulge information that could jeopardize our mission to those loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"I will."

"Will you promise to never intentionally jeopardize anyone involved in this mission?"

"I will."

The liquid flames burned brighter until Leila then lowered her wand. Harry and Draco quickly released hands as both of them awkwardly reached for Leila. Noticing the other reaching for Leila, both boys took a step away and it was Hermione who walked toward Leila. Slightly exhausted from her fist of magic in months, Leila leaned heavily against Hermione. In the corner of her eye, Leila saw a hooded figure hobbling toward them. The figure seemed to look between the group and the ruins of the Potter cottage.

"I think we have company," Leila whispered.

Instantly, the others looked toward the figure coming toward them. The figure suddenly stopped and beckoned them. The group looked amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do without words. After a few more attempts to beckon them, Harry took a step toward the figure. Suddenly, Draco's hand jutted out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"We need to get out of here," Draco hissed back.

"She knew we'd be here. Dumbledore must have said…" Harry began.

"Something about this doesn't feel right. We should leave," Draco interrupted.

"Why are you setting us up for a trap?" Harry hissed.

"If I was, I'd be dead by now Potter," Draco hissed back.

"This is what I came here for, I'm not backing down now," Harry responded before turning once more to the figure. "Are you Bathilda?"

The figure stood still and nodded her head. She then urged them to come closer toward her once more. Shoving Draco's hand off his arm, Harry began to walk closer to Bathilda. Once Harry had taken a few steps, the woman instantly turned around and began walking the way she had come. Harry continued to follow the woman, while Hermione, Leila, and Draco exchanged glances. They then began to follow behind Harry. Leila removed her weight from Hermione and leaned against Draco instead.

"Don't say I didn't warn him," Draco muttered.

They followed Harry and the woman through the powdery snow until the woman suddenly turned in at a gate. Harry stood just outside the gate waiting for them to catch up, before proceeding to follow Bathilda. The woman fumbled with her keys as they made their way up the path. When she finally opened the door, she took a step back to allow them to enter. Leila still held onto Draco as they crossed the threshold, but her nose immediately crinkled at the smell. Unsure of whether it was Bathilda or her house, she looked at Draco who was attempting to keep himself from vomiting. Once inside the house, they looked around at the dusty and disheveled place. Leila could hardly imagine someone living in such disarray; but Bathilda was awfully old. Harry repeated Bathilda's name once more to receive another nod. She then shuffled past them nearly knocking Hermione over as she walked into another room.

"Potter," Draco said.

"Not now, Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Harry, even I'm not sure about this," breathed Hermione.

"Look at the size of her. I'd say between the four of us, we could easily overpower her," Harry said.

"Something's not right about her," Leila commented.

"Didn't you here Muriel at the wedding? She called her 'gaga.' I know I should have said something earlier, but I think…" Harry began.

Bathilda called for them to come into the next room. Hermione jumped and clutched Harry's arm while Draco looked around the room with a scowl on his face.

"What was that?" Draco questioned.

"It's okay," Harry said.

With Hermione still clutching Harry's arm he led them into the sitting room. Leila and Draco followed closely behind. Bathilda was attempting to light some candles, but the place was still very dark. Draco protectively wrapped an arm around Leila as the smell in the place seemed to be getting worse. This room was even dustier than the last. Harry offered to light the candle which Bathilda was struggling to light. As Harry lit the candles, Draco leaned his mouth down to Leila's ear.

"I know your brother has no reason to trust me, but something about this isn't right," Draco whispered.

"It has to be something important, otherwise Hermione wouldn't be going along with this," Leila reasoned.

"I think I'd be a little more at ease about this whole thing if he'd just give me my wand back," Draco muttered.

Leila moved closer to Draco as Harry looked around the room at the woman's pictures. Suddenly, Harry picked one of the frames up and pointed his wand at it to clean it. When the picture was clean, Harry examined it and a quizzical look overtook his face.

"Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" Harry asked.

Bathilda ignored him and Hermione moved close to Harry. Harry explained that the man in this picture was a thief, but Hermione turned to the elderly woman.

"Miss Bagshot, why did you ask us to come with you? Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked.

The woman seemed to ignore Hermione's question, but she took a few steps closer to Harry. Harry leaned in closer to the woman, who jerked her head before looking back into the hall they had come through.

"You want us to leave?" Harry asked.

The woman pointed to Harry and then to the ceiling. She slowly reached for a candle and carried away toward the hall. Harry looked at the small group before nodding after Bathilda.

"Harry," Leila hissed.

"She wants me to go upstairs with her," Harry answered.

"Well then let's go," Hermione responded.

The girls took stepped closer to Harry, but Bathilda suddenly stopped and looked only to Harry. She shook her head and once again pointed between her, Harry, and the ceiling.

"She wants me to go alone," Harry said.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"Dunno, maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only me?" Harry suggested.

"What's so important about a sword?" Draco asked.

"Harry, we tried to steal the sword, but Snape caught us. It's not at Hogwarts anymore," Leila said ignoring Draco.

"Snape had a fake. Dumbledore must have hidden the real one and we need to find it. It…" Harry began but quickly stopped. He looked to Draco and shook his head.

"What the hell am I missing?" Draco questioned.

"Leila, the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy you-know-what's," Harry said lowly.

"But how?" Leila questioned.

"Just let me get it from her and I'll explain later," Harry said.

Leila nodded her head in agreement as Bathilda began to walk up the stairs. Harry was only a few stairs up, when Harry suddenly turned around. He dug in his pocket and pulled out Draco's wand. Draco held out his hands and Harry tossed the wand to him. The former Slytherin seeker easily caught the wand and left it drawn at his side. Draco then looked to Harry.

"Just in case you're right about this, you need to protect the girls, _both_ of them," Harry said.

Draco nodded his head as Harry followed Bathilda up the stairs. Hermione began to look around Bathilda's pile of junk and Leila joined her in looking. Draco simply stood near the bottom of the stairs as if he was expecting something to happen. Leila pointed her wand at several photographs to clean them. One picture caught her eye, Bathilda appeared to be with a young couple and their two children. Leila instantly grabbed it to examine it more closely. So in what seemed like another life, she had met Bathilda before. She must have been fond of the Potter family in order to keep a picture of them on her mantle. Leila turned to show Hermione, but Hermione was occupied by a book. Some things never change. Draco sniffed several more times before he began looking around the room.

"What is that rancid smell?" Draco hissed.

"Maybe she's just old and can't keep house anymore," Leila suggested.

"It's more than just a messy house," Draco responded.

With his wand drawn, Draco began searching for the smell. Hermione and Leila looked to each other before following after him. Draco had stepped into the kitchen and was instantly attacked by flies. He performed a Lumos spell with his wand, which revealed blood spatters over the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw a marking in the blood spatter.

"Shit," Draco grumbled.

Draco quickly tuned on his heel and ran into Hermione and Leila. The three of them were knocked to the floor in where Leila stuck her hand in something sticky.

"What is this?" Leila asked.

"We need to get your brother and get the hell out of here," Draco hissed.

Hermione raised her wand which revealed the blood spatter Draco had spotted only moments before. In Hermione's wand's light, Leila could see the blood covering her white mittens. She gasped and scrambled to get back on her feet when several thuds came from upstairs.

"Harry," Leila gasped.

"Dolohov has been here. That's his mark in the blood. He likes to leave his signature, so whoever Potter's with isn't Bagshot," Draco growled.

Draco finished helping Leila up and then made sure that Hermione was on her feet, before the three of them ran for the stairs. A fight could easily be heard going on upstairs. Whoever was fighting Harry, was obviously fighting dirty. A loud crash came from upstairs, which caused Leila's heart to thud as she pressed herself to reach her brother in time. She led the group going up the stairs. She finally had her brother back and she wasn't about to lose him now. Leila looked through the first door but found the room dark and empty. She then ran to the next room where Harry lay scrambling on the floor. A giant snake lunged toward her brother, but she shot a stunning spell at the snake. The snake flew backwards and landed heavily on the old floorboards, causing it to crash through the floor and onto the bottom floor. Leila ran to her brother who was holding his arm in pain. Draco walked by with his wand pointed at the hole in the floor as he quickly made his way over to Leila, who was holding her brother. As Hermione ran past the hole where the snake had fallen through, she quickly grabbed Harry's wand.

"Harry, are you all right?" Leila asked.

"He's coming. You Know Who's coming," Harry groaned in pain.

Suddenly, the snake lunged back toward them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand while Leila clung tightly to Draco's arm. Hermione shot a blasting curse at the snake which hit the wardrobe causing pieces of wood and glass to shatter over them. Leila felt a shard of glass cut at her cheek but Draco quickly placed himself in between her and the flying shards. The snake hissed once more and Draco groaned in pain, but Leila still tightly clung to his arm. Hermione's hand yanked at her wand arm and suddenly they were apparating. Leila didn't open her eyes as they traveled and her ears were in pain, but when it was all over she landed in a thud to the ground on crunchy leaves that were lightly dusted in snow. She groaned and forced herself into a sitting position. Draco was doubled over in pain while Hermione rushed over to Harry with her wand giving her light. He lay limp on the ground.

"He's passed out," Hermione said.

Draco groaned and Leila's eyes instantly turned toward him. Leila pulled out her wand and performed a Lumos charm so she could better see in the dark. She looked to Hermione before standing up and slowly walking over to Draco because her head was till spinning. She bent down to where he practically lay in the leaves. Blood trickled down his face from a large gash on his forehead along with several other large scrapes which had cut through his suit coat. Leila set her wand down on the ground and helped him out of his suit coat so that she could better examine his wounds.

"I'm fine, go check on your brother," Draco said.

"Hermione's taking care of him. Right now you need me," Leila responded.

Leila pulled off her bloody mittens and moved to unbutton Draco's shirt. When his shirt was completely off, Draco chuckled slightly.

"Can't say that this was how I imagined you taking my shirt off for the first time."

"You're a pervert for even thinking of that," Leila chuckled back.

"You're telling me that you never thought about it?" Draco asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Leila whispered.

"Bloody tease," Draco mumbled.

"Hermione, do you have any Dittany?" Leila called out.

"It's in my bag," Hermione called back.

Hermione threw her bag at Leila, which she caught. She opened it and performed a summoning charm so that the Dittany flew out of the bag. Leila unstoppered the bottle and began to pour the liquid on Draco's wounds on his arms. Draco cringed as they began to heal; but Leila forced him to lie back so that she could get at the larger wound on his forehead. She commanded him to close his eyes as she began to pour the liquid on his forehead. After a few stoppers of the liquid, the wounds on Draco's forehead were closed. After a few moments, Draco sat up and looked into Leila's eyes. Leila wanted to say something to him, but Hermione interrupted the moment.

"I'll get started on the protective enchantments. You two can set up the tent," Hermione said.

Draco put his torn and bloody clothes back on, before he and Leila worked together to set up the tent. He moved rather slowly and often winced if he made a wrong move, but never once did he complain about his wounds. When the tent was finally set up, Hermione was back from setting up the enchantments. She hovered Harry onto one of the bottom bunks as Leila and Draco walked inside. Hermione took one look at Draco before she retreated for another section of the tent. He sighed and walked over to another set of bunks and sat on the lower one. Hermione called for Leila, so Leila gently placed a kiss on Draco's cheek before following the sound of Hermione's voice. She walked in to find Hermione digging through a dresser of clothes.

"Malfoy can't keep wearing those bloody clothes and we still have some of Ron's things that should fit him," Hermione sniffled.

"Hermione, where is Ron?" Leila asked.

"Not now, please. Just grab Malfoy some clothes and then both of you get some sleep. I'll keep watch," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Leila sighed.

"Leila, please? We can catch up later," Hermione sighed.

Hermione then left the tent and set up watch outside with book she had grabbed. Leila grabbed a blue sweater, figuring he could keep his trousers on for right now, and walked back out to meet him. She found Draco leaning with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands. She could tell that he was thinking things over; wondering if he had made the right choice. Leila handed him the sweater which he hesitantly grabbed.

"It's Ron's, but it should fit," Leila said.

Leila could tell that Draco wasn't too pleased to be wearing Ron's hand-me-downs, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled off his shirt and pulled the sweater on. Leila smiled at him. It was funny how a simple change in clothes could change a person. Draco stood up and enveloped Leila in his arms. She practically collapsed in his arms crying. Everything that she had been holding in was now flowing out. She had been scared for so long, and even though she was probably in more danger than she had been before, she had never felt safer. She was safe in Draco's arms with her brother and dear friend nearby.

"We made it," Leila whispered.

"Yeah, we did," Draco responded.

"I love you," Leila sniffled.

"I love you too," Draco whispered.

Draco pushed several stay hairs out of Leila's face before he gently kissed her. He held Leila in his arms for several minutes before Leila suggested that they get some sleep. Leaning down once more, Draco placed one more kiss on Leila's lips before they broke apart for the night. Draco took the bottom bunk he had been sitting on, while Leila took the bunk above Harry's bed. Leila snuggled in close to her pillow and breathed a sigh of relief. While the situation wasn't exactly ideal, it was better than what she had ever even hoped for. A comfortable sleep soon over took her and she peacefully slept through most of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila lay curled up with a pillow on the top bunk until Draco began to gently shake her. At first, she tried to ignore him because she thought to delay the inevitable, her own wedding. But Draco persisted in shaking her, which caused her memory to catch-up to her. She was no longer captive at Malfoy Manor. Rather, Draco had brought her to Godric's Hollow to help her escape. He had chosen to come with her instead of returning to the Manor. But then things had gone wrong at Bathilda Bagshot's house. Nagini had been waiting.

"Leila," Draco whispered.

"What?" Leila groaned.

"I don't know how you can still be sleeping with the racket your brother's making," Draco said.

She lay still for a few moments until she heard Harry moaning in his sleep. He was having one of his dreams again. The near run-in in Godric's Hollow must have triggered an unwanted clear connection with Voldemort's mind. She always felt terrible when Harry had his dreams like this. She wondered if she was as bad when she had hers, speaking of which, she hadn't had one since her stay at the Burrow.

"Is this normal?" Draco asked.

"For Harry, yes," Leila commented.

"What are we supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"No…" Harry moaned.

"Wake him up," Leila said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person he'll want to see when he wakes up," Draco whispered.

"No…" Harry moaned again.

"This is probably true," Leila groaned.

Leila slowly rolled over on her bed and climbed down. Harry was sweating profusely as he thrashed on his bed. She sat down beside him as Harry continued to cry-out in his sleep. Gently, she placed her hands on her brother's arms to try and hold him still, but he only thrashed harder.

"No…no…no," Harry groaned.

"Harry, it's all right. You're all right," Leila said.

"No…I dropped it…I dropped it…" Harry continued.

"Harry, wake up, wake up!" Leila commanded.

Leila shook her brother when his emerald eyes opened. His eyes searched the room, but without his glasses Harry was practically blind. He tried to focus on Leila, but she was too much of a blur in the low lighting for him to make out who she was.

"Harry, do you feel all right?" Leila asked.

"I'm fine, Her—Leila, is that you?" Harry questioned.

"It's me," Leila whispered.

"Thank Merlin, I thought it was all just a dream," Harry said.

Leila handed her brother his glasses which he put on his face before he enveloped his little sister in a hug. She cringed slightly at his hug because he was all sweaty, but she felt relaxed in her brother's hug. They were together again. Finally.

"We got away," Harry said.

"Yeah, just in time," Leila commented.

"Most of it's still a blur, but I think I dreamt that Malfoy…" Harry began.

"I'm right here, Potter," Draco drawled.

Harry's eyes instantly shot to the other bed where Draco sat on the bottom bunk. With a scrutinizing glance, Harry looked Draco over. Draco watched Harry and Leila was confused what was taking place between the two boys.

"This isn't awkward at all," Leila said sarcastically.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked.

"She's outside keeping watch as far as I know," Leila responded.

"I'll be right back," Harry grunted.

Harry stood up from his bottom bunk and dropped the heavy blankets that had covered him to the floor. He pulled on his shoes and headed across the tent for the exit. He had just opened the flap to get outside when he turned back around and scowled. Harry made eye contact with Draco.

"Keep your hand off my sister, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

With that warning, Harry walked outside to find Hermione.

"I'm not even doing anything," Draco muttered.

Leila rolled her eyes and made for the exit of the tent. She motioned for Draco to follow after her, which he reluctantly did. Together, Draco and Leila stood just inside the tent with the flap open so they could hear what Harry and Hermione were talking about. Harry slowly walked up the small hill covered in snow as Hermione sat against a tee with a book in hand. Draco moved to continue outside, but Leila held out her hand to stop him. He looked at her quizzically.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked.

"Listening," Leila whispered.

"Because eavesdropping is clearly the way to get Potter to trust me," Draco scoffed.

"If you don't want to…" Leila began.

"I didn't say that," Draco interrupted.

Leila looked at Draco before she shook her head and chuckled. Quietly, they stood watching Harry and Hermione interact. Hermione shifted the blanket wrapped around her as Harry made his presence known to her. He kept his gaze on the ground as he walked past Hermione.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Given the circumstances," Harry shrugged.

"How did you get Malfoy to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Hermione. It's beautiful," Harry said changing the subject.

"It's the Forest of Dean," Hermione sighed. "I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It's just how I remember it: the trees, the river…everything. It's like nothing's changed. That's not true of course everything has changed."

Back in the tent, Draco added his commentary.

"She's got that right," Draco whispered.

"Sh!" Leila shushed him.

Leila gently shoved Draco as she tried to quiet him. She really wanted to hear any information that she could. She was just hoping that Harry or Hermione would let something information slip.

"If I brought my parents back now, they probably wouldn't even recognize it. Not the trees…the river…not even me," Hermione sighed. "Maybe we should just stay here Harry and grow old."

Harry sat silently, but back in the tent, Draco couldn't help himself.

"Are Granger and Potter, you know, together?" Draco asked.

"Sh! I told you to be quiet," Leila shushed once again.

But truth was, Leila couldn't help but be curious on the matter. Last she knew, Hermione had a crush on Ron; but where was Ron? Every time she asked, she always got the response of "not now" which could only mean that there was a story behind what had happened. And from both Harry and Hermione's tones, she knew that the story was not a good one. Had Ron been captured or killed? But before she could dwell on the subject for long, Draco took her hand in his. He led her away from the entrance to the tent and over to the table.

"Draco," Leila hissed.

"Let your brother and Granger sort out whatever it is they need to without us listening in," Draco said.

"Since when have you given a damn about them?" Leila questioned.

"Since I'm entirely at their disposal; it's more self-preservation than giving a damn," Draco shrugged.

"Or so you say," Leila chuckled.

Draco smirked as he sat on the bench across the table from Leila. Leila placed her hands on the table for him to grab which he did. He noticed the engagement ring he had given Leila was still placed on her left hand. Draco took her left hand in his own hands. With his fingers he gently brushed over the ring. Leila's eyes quickly flashed at him before she pulled her hand out of his.

"I suppose this is something we should talk about," Draco sighed.

"I suppose it is," Leila whispered.

"That life already seems like a lifetime ago," Draco said.

"It was only yesterday we were doing final preparations for the wedding. It seemed like the right thing at the time," Leila responded.

"But now, things are different," Draco stated.

"Completely different," Leila agreed.

"So where do we go from here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Leila sighed.

"Well, you can start by taking that ring off," Harry interrupted.

Both Draco and Leila turned to find a fuming Harry holding a broken wand in his hand. Neither had expected to see him standing there, but Hermione was feebly standing near the entrance of the tent as if she were expecting a big showdown. Leila looked at Harry and then to Draco. Draco simply nodded his head in agreement. She was sure he only agreed because he didn't want to cause more tension between him and Harry than was necessary. The two of them already had a messy history. Leila sighed and pulled the ring off her left hand and gently placed the ring in Draco's hand. Draco clutched the ring in his hand while Leila's hand was still in his. Their eyes locked, but Harry interrupted once more.

"It was all for show, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just following orders to stay alive," Draco answered.

"Well, here's something else for you to do: hand over your wand," Harry commanded.

"I'm not going to hex you Potter. I value my life too much," Draco argued.

"Seeing as I still don't trust you and I'm currently without a wand, yours will do," Harry furthered.

Harry and Draco engaged in a staring contest. Neither seemed to break eye contact for several awkward moments making both Leila and Hermione feel nervous. It was only a matter of time before the two of them had a spat. Only, they all hoped it wouldn't be so soon into their journey working together. Leila held her breath until Draco sighed. It was as if the boys had some silent conversation, which she didn't understand.

"Whatever, it wasn't working properly anyway," Draco muttered.

Draco pulled his wand out of his back pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry grabbed the wand and placed it in his back pocket. Leila looked at Draco; she could tell that he wasn't as comfortable with Harry having his wand as he let on. Draco had always had the privilege of using magic, even at a young age. She knew he had used magic on his holidays when he underage, but he never seemed to get in trouble like she and Harry did. This was probably the first time in his life Draco couldn't use magic when he wanted. Harry turned to walk away, but Leila caught his arm.

"We need to talk…all four of us," Leila said.

"Not now," Harry responded.

"Yes now. There's too many unanswered questions on both sides," Leila responded.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry fumed.

"Well, I do," Leila shot back.

"Harry, Leila's right. If we're all going to work together, we need to clear the air between us," Hermione added.

"Not with _him_," Harry hissed.

"He's a part of this now, whether you like it or not," Leila retorted.

"Just because he took a damn vow doesn't mean that I trust him," Harry argued.

"I don't expect you to trust him instantaneously; but I do expect you to give him a chance," Leila said.

Harry looked at his sister and groaned. The girls had a point. If this was going to work, they needed to start somewhat getting along. Last night, Harry and Draco had come to a brief understanding. Neither of them was doing this for the other, they were attempting to keep civil because of Leila. Harry could clearly read from that Draco was in love with his sister. It was the same look Draco had that night on the Astronomy Tower as Dumbledore was reasoning with him and he began to lower his wand. The git had it in him to be good; the only problem was that it took his sister to bring out the good in him. Harry turned his head toward Draco who was still seated on the bench. The blonde's hands were folded and his head hung, while the boy fumbled with the ring in his hands.

"This isn't for you," Harry growled.

"I know," Draco muttered.

Harry took a seat on the bench across the table from Draco and sat stiffly as he turned toward Leila and Hermione.

"Are we doing this or not?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Leila looked to each other before moving for the table. Leila sat beside Draco, while Hermione sat beside Harry. For a few moments, the four teenagers looked at each other awkwardly, but it was Leila who broke the silence.

"Where do we start?" Leila asked.

"The beginning. So that means since the wedding," Harry answered.

"And I suppose you want me to answer that?" Draco asked.

"You catch on fast," Harry scoffed.

"Long story short: I kidnapped your sister on the Dark Lord's orders, got engaged to your sister on the Dark Lord's orders, went back to Hogwarts with your sister on the Dark Lord's orders, nearly lost your sister nearly failing the Dark Lord's orders, was punished close to death for nearly failing the Dark Lord's orders, so then I came and found you in Godric's Hollow _not_ on the Dark Lord's orders. Here we are that about sums it up," Draco spoke.

"Why the engagement?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not exactly a privileged member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, but from what I do know it was a trap. The Dark Lord figured that Potter being the saint that he is would come to his sister's rescue," Draco explained.

"But you said she was at Hogwarts with you," Harry responded.

"Exactly, that was Snape's piece of skullduggery," Draco said.

Leila froze for a second. Something about Snape, it didn't add up in her mind; but she couldn't figure it out. It was as if a piece of the puzzle was missing in her mind. She furrowed her brow, trying to process the information in her mind trying to figure it out, but alas, she came up with nothing. She hadn't even realized that the conversation had stopped and Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all focusing on her.

"Leila, were you listening?" Harry asked.

"What?" Leila asked in return.

"I asked you why you resorted to nearly killing yourself," Harry said.

"I was in a Dark place, Harry. Nearly everyone had turned their back on me or was just being nice to me out of fear for the Dark Lord. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park. So I remembered that one time when Piers Polkiss pushed me off the pier. It seemed like an easy way out of it all, but Draco saved me," Leila sighed.

"I suppose I should thank you for that," Harry grumbled.

"You would have done that same," Draco shrugged.

"I said I should thank you, I didn't say I was going to and you're damn right I would have done the same. But then again, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight," Harry hissed.

"Harry now isn't the time to start one-upping each other," Leila interrupted.

"Malfoy, why take Leila to Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Draco shrugged.

Harry looked like he wanted to press the matter further, but for once he held his tongue. Harry and Draco seemed to watch each other for a moment and then Draco nodded his head. Leila could hardly ever remember her brother holding back, so she assumed that he was making a conscious effort at this. Either that or he already had another way planned to get the information out of Malfoy.

"My turn to ask some questions, where's Ron?" Leila asked.

Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione swallowed awkwardly and her eyes appeared teary.

"Harry, I don't think I can…" Hermione began.

"Ron was with us until about a month ago," Harry said slowly.

"What happened to him?" Leila asked.

"You need to understand that when we escaped the Ministry, Ron was splinched in the process. He was never quite the same after that, especially with the…"Hermione began tearfully.

"The you-know-what," Harry interrupted. "The you-know-what tries to possess whoever is wearing it."

"I know what you're talking about, but how does this concern Ron?" Leila furthered.

"He was wearing it that night. Every little thing agitated him. That night, the fact that we weren't farther along in our hunt for you-know-what's…" Harry began.

"Can we stop speaking in code? I already took the damn vow so I'm not about to spill your secrets," Draco hissed.

"We'll just have to things work out," Harry said.

"Carry-on, by all means, who cares if I'm completely out of the loop," Draco muttered.

"Ron left! I tried to talk some sense into him, but he just wouldn't listen to reason," Hermione cried out.

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she ran out of the section of the tent. Leila couldn't blame her; she also hated crying in front of other people.

"Where is he now?" Leila asked.

"Dunno. Haven't heard anything of him since," Harry sighed.

"How many Ho—you-know-what's have you destroyed?" Leila asked.

"None, we've only found the real locket. Umbridge had it," Harry said.

"I always hated that woman," Leila muttered.

"Yeah, but for some reason you often seemed to avoid punishment," Harry said looking at Draco.

"Guilty," Draco smiled.

"You mentioned something about the Sword of Gryffindor?" Leila asked as her face flamed red.

"Yeah, we figured out why Dumbledore left it to me. It takes on that which makes it stronger," Harry explained.

"Which means…" Leila began.

"Which means that it can destroy you-know-what's," Harry whispered.

"That's great! But you said that the Sword Snape had is a fake. How did you find that out?" Leila asked.

"We overheard a conversation from those on the run: Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, and two goblins. One of the goblins was name Griphawk or something," Harry said.

"I think you mean Griphook," Leila corrected.

"Yeah, that's it! Wait, how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, he was the goblin who brought us to our vault our very first time at Gringotts," Leila chuckled.

"He said the sword was a fake…" Harry began.

"Of course, the Sword of Gryffindor is goblin-made. He could easily spot a fake, does Snape know?" Leila asked.

"If you'd just give me a minute," Harry groaned. "Snape doesn't know; he placed the fake in a vault at Gringotts."

"So this means that the Sword of Gryffindor is still out there," Leila said.

"Which is why we went to Godric's Hollow. We thought Dumbledore might have given it to Bathilda Bagshot. She knew the Dumbledore's when they lived in Godric's Hollow or so Ron's crazy Aunt Muriel said at the wedding," Harry said.

"That's where you went wrong, believing anything from Ron's Auntie Muriel," Leila said.

"I saw the graves in Godric's Hollow. They used to live there," Harry said.

"What?" Leila questioned.

"Your brother's right, Leila. Granted most of what Rita Skeeter writes is absolutely rubbish, I read through her biography of Dumbledore. While most of it seems pretty far-fetched, that fact adds up with the records," Draco said.

Leila looked at Draco. For a moment, she had completely forgotten that he was even there with them. She was too enthralled with the slight progress of the Horcrux hunt, but this information came at somewhat of a shock to her. Why was he doing research on Dumbledore? Dumbledore was dead, so why did it matte to him?

"You've been researching Dumbledore? Why?" Leila asked.

"I figured I should at least know a little about the man whose death was ultimately my fault," Draco said.

"Draco, it wasn't your fault," Leila groaned.

"So the Sword, do you have any other ideas where it could be?" Draco asked Harry, avoiding Leila's response.

"Erm—Godric's Hollow was our best lead, but that was clearly a bust," Harry answered.

"From the little I know about the man, Dumbledore wasn't a fool. He had to have anticipated that there would be complications with the sword. While I agree that he probably gave the Sword to someone he trusted, I don't think Bagshot fits his criteria. She's been a bit of a nutter for a while now," Draco responded.

"Then who else?" Harry groaned.

"Who did Dumbledore trust the most?" Draco questioned.

"McGonagall..." Harry began.

"Snape, he trusted Snape with his life. Remember how he told us to go get him when we retuned?" Leila groaned.

"And we already know that Snape has a fake. I swear Dumbledore thought I was a lot brighter than I actually am," Harry groaned.

"That makes two of us," Draco retorted.

Harry flashed an angry glance at Draco, who put his hands in front of him in defense.

"It was only a joke, Potter," Draco said defensively.

"I think that's a good place to stop for today," Harry grunted.

"Wait, don't go! I made some tea and found some berries," Hermione said.

Hermione appeared back in the section of the tent where they sat with a tea pot and four mugs. She set them down on the table in front of each person and began to pour the tea. She appeared far more composed than the last time they had seen her. They all accepted the tea and began to slowly sip the hot liquid as Hermione sat back down next to Harry. With her wand, Hermione performed a hover charm to bring the tray of berries to the table. Harry and Leila eagerly reached for several berries, but Draco was hesitant to do so.

"I know it's probably not the feast you're used to Malfoy, but it's the least we can do to celebrate Christmas," Hermione sighed.

"I'd almost forgotten that it was still Christmas," Harry said.

"Happy Christmas," Draco said as he raised his mug of tea in the air.

"Happy Christmas," Harry, Hermione, and Leila repeated as they too raised their mugs in the air.

For several minutes, the group sat in a comfortable silence eating berries and drinking tea. This was probably the most comfortable the four of them had ever been together. No harsh words, immature name calling, or anything for that matter but a comfortable silence. Hermione was the one to break the silence first though.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I accidentally snitched Bagshot's copy of the book."

"Scared Madam Pince is going to find you and hunt you down?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. His name is Gellert Grindelwald," Hermione said.

Hermione walked down the stairs of the eating area and grabbed the book from stool. She walked back and opened to the page with the picture before placing it in front of Harry.

"That's the thief from the wand shop," Harry said.

"He was also the most powerful Dark wizard prior to our current one," Draco added.

"Krum mentioned he went to Durmstrang so I suppose it would make sense," Harry continued.

"Father wanted me to go to Durmstrang," Draco said.

"We all heard that story countless times fourth year when Durmstrang students were at Hogwarts," Leila groaned.

"Fine, I won't continue to bore you; but this was the part of the book that confused me. While the letter seems to be authentic evidence, I can't really believe Dumbledore to be in cohorts with someone like Grindelwald. But then if you believe what was said about Dumbledore's father, it could make sense," Draco stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Leila sighed.

"Neither do I, but I'm going to find out," Harry said. "I'll take watch tonight."

"On that note, I think I need some fresh air," Leila said.

"I'll go with you," Draco added.

"Stay close to the tent so you don't go outside the protective enchantments," Hermione said.

"And because I want to keep an eye on you two," Harry finished.

Leila groaned and reached across the table as she playfully shoved her brother. Draco stood just down the steps waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at Harry once more before she walked down to meet Draco. They were just outside the tent when a voice called after them.

"Leila, make sure you have your wand!" Harry called after her.

"Who does he think he is, my father?" Leila groaned.

"No, a very protective older brother; I'm surprised I've made it this far," Draco answered.

"Me too," Leila remarked.

Leila smirked at Draco before she jumped onto his back. He must have anticipated her actions, because he was slightly bent over making it easier for her to reach him. She tightly wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck, before she snuggled close to him as Draco walked through the crunchy, snow-covered leaves. For a few minutes, they wandered around with the only sounds being the crunch of the leaves and the exhale from their breathing.

"So, what did Harry say to you last night to get you to come back?" Leila asked.

"That's between your brother and me," Draco answered.

"Please?" Leila furthered.

"That's not going to work," Draco chuckled.

"You're really not going to tell me?" Leila questioned.

"Not this time, sweetheart," Draco said.

"Fine," Leila groaned.

Draco chuckled and briefly took his hands off her thighs as if he were going to drop her, which caused her to squeal. Leila gently slapped at his shoulders, which only made him chuckle more.

"Draco Malfoy, I hate you," Leila hissed.

"C'mon, do you actually think I'd drop you?" Draco chuckled.

"After our history, it wouldn't surprise me," Leila muttered.

"As I seem to recall, more often than not it was you who pulled something over on me. I'm entitled to something every now and then," Draco added.

"And as I seem to recall, you deserved every last bit you got," Leila retorted.

"You pushed me in the fountain, twice," Draco began.

"The first time you were being a prat and the second time I pulled you in. There's a difference," Leila responded.

"Sorry for my lack in direction. Either way, both times I ended up in the fountain was because of you," Draco said.

"I don't recall you complaining about the second time," Leila whispered in Draco's ear.

"Well the second time I was snogging you. I don't think you'd find a bloke to complain about that," Draco responded.

"So are you admitting that I'm a good kisser?" Leila questioned.

"Those are your words, not mine," Draco smirked.

"Then it looks like I'm just going to have to remind you. Let me down," Leila said.

Draco had barely even released his hand from her as she jumped off his back. Draco smiled and shook his head as he turned around to face Leila who stood waiting with her hands on her hips. Once he was fully facing her, Leila practically pounced at Draco. She took hold of the blue sweater he was wearing and pulled herself up so that she was standing on her tippy-toes. With a slight smirk on her face she pressed a kiss on his lips. Draco chuckled as Leila continued to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him as her arms reached up for his neck.

"I can see you!" Harry called.

Leila groaned but leaned in for another kiss, but Draco didn't respond to her kiss.

"Draco," Leila groaned.

"You said you didn't want me antagonizing your brother," Draco said.

"Well yes, but…" Leila began.

"Then let's not ruin what we have going. I'm pretty sure this is most civil he and I have been to each other," Draco added.

"But Draco," Leila whined.

"We'll figure this out, I promise," Draco said.

Draco gently placed a kiss on Leila's cheek which caused her to sigh.

"You really have changed, you know," Leila said.

"So you've said," Draco shrugged.

"I don't know why you can't see it," Leila sighed.

"I do; but it doesn't make up for my past," Draco answered.

"You need to stop berating yourself over it," Leila furthered.

"Well, it's a good thing I have you to stop me," Draco said.

"Draco, why do you have to say such sweet things? It makes me want to kiss you," Leila complained.

Leila stood with her arms folded across her chest and a pouty look on her face. Draco glanced back at the tent, where there was no sign of Potter.

"Fine, a quick one; but if Potter catches us…" Draco began.

"I'll gladly take the blame," Leila grinned.

Draco looked at the tent once more before bending down and placing his lips on Leila's eager ones. After several heated kisses the couple broke for air. Draco leaned his forehead down on Leila's with his eyes closed.

"We should probably stop," Draco whispered.

"Only if you want to," Leila responded.

"Don't tempt me," Draco growled in a low voice.

He opened his eyes to find Leila's eyes waiting to meet his. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, which Draco knew would only lead to trouble. So he quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead and stood up straight. Draco took Leila's hand in his as they walked back to the tent.

"Draco, where does this leave us?" Leila asked.

"Dunno," Draco shrugged.

"I mean, are we together or aren't we?" Leila asked.

"I'd say seeing as we're in close vicinity of each other that we are," Draco said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Leila groaned.

"Leila, I'm not sure what answer you're looking for. I'm just as confused about this as you are; but what I do know is that whatever the definition of our relationship isn't going to change the fact that I still love you. While many aspects of our lives have changed since last night, my love for you isn't one of them," Draco answered.

"Good answer," Leila whispered.

Leila leaned her head on Draco's arm as they finished their walk back to the tent. Inside the tent, the four young witches and wizards spent the rest of their afternoon playing a game of Exploding Snap, which hand ended up in Leila's beaded bag. After their meager dinner of tea, roots, and berries, Harry took a blanket to keep watch outside the tent. He took with him Draco's wand and the copy of Rita Skeeter's biography on Dumbledore. Leila and Hermione quickly fell asleep, but Draco couldn't seem to. Maybe it was the clothes of Weasley's he was now completely dressed in or the confines of the tent, but he found himself up. He bent over and placed a kiss on a sleeping Leila's cheek before he headed for the exit of the tent. Draco found Harry leaning against the tree Granger had been leaning against this morning reading the biography. Draco stepped into the light given off by his wand and sat down by the tree next to Harry's.

"I know I'm not the most ideal company, but I figured you could use some," Draco said.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" Harry asked.

"Not with Granger's snores," Draco said but Harry looked at him pointedly. "It was a joke and no, I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure the snores weren't Leila's?" Harry chuckled.

"Not completely sure, to be honest," Draco responded.

Harry closed the book he had been reading and placed it beside him. He saw Draco slightly shiver so he tossed him the blanket he had been using. Harry nodded before Draco hesitantly wrapped it around his own shoulders.

"If anyone ever would have told me you and I would be sitting here like this, I would've thought it was another one of Trelawney's daft predictions," Harry commented.

"Same here Potter," Draco said.

"Funny how things change," Harry mumbled.

"It's nothing we did. It's all Leila," Draco sighed.

"The one thing we have in common," Harry said.

"We both love her," Draco finished.

"That's why I went back for you last night. If it wasn't for Leila…" Harry began.

"I know, I'd probably be killed by the Dark Lord by now," Draco interrupted.

"I'm not sure what she sees in you, but she's rarely wrong about people," Harry said.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what she sees in me either," Draco responded.

"I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my sister safe, even if that means from you," Harry stated.

"Wouldn't expect any less, but know that you're not the only one looking out for her," Draco answered.

"I'm only going to say this once Malfoy and after that I'm going to deny it even happened, but thank you for bringing my sister back to me," Harry said.

"Like I said, you're not the only one looking out for her," Draco shrugged. "Are we having a moment, Potter?"

"I'm sure that's what Leila would call it, but don't you dare tell her," Harry hissed.

"Tell your sister, the love of my life that her brother and I are actually beginning to get along without her being present? Never," Draco chuckled.

Draco sat outside with Harry for a few more minutes in silence before he headed back inside to get some sleep. Harry stayed outside returning to his reading of Dumbledore's biography. Things had changed. They both were doing this for Leila. Like Draco said, they both loved her and neither of them wanted to hurt her. Even if that meant trying to get along with each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Morning began to break across the sky as Harry sat outside the tent bundled up in many sweaters and a blanket. His eyes were glued to the copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ which Hermione had accidentally taken from Bathilda Bagshot's cottage in Godric's Hollow. He knew Rita Skeeter to be a terrible gossip when it came to writing, but when it came to Dumbledore's life before he met him; Harry hadn't a clue to tell the fact from the fiction, the life from the lies. He wished that Dumbledore had left him with more to go from, but he hoped now with Hermione and Leila, hell, even Malfoy working together, they could figure out the puzzle Dumbledore had left him. Harry heard rustling from inside the tent and knew that someone was awake, so he set his book onto the ground before standing up and walking inside the tent. Harry found all the beds empty, but only had sight of Hermione. She was standing on the steps to the dining area of the tent. Curiously, he walked over to meet his dear friend only to find the sight she was watching: Leila and Malfoy. Sometime during the night, they had both somehow ended up at the table. Harry must have been too consumed by the book to have noticed them stirring. But looking at them now, they were both sleeping with their heads resting on the wooden table; their hands were linked together.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned.

"If it was anyone besides Malfoy…" Hermione began.

"But it is Malfoy, Hermione. You know that I don't like them together," Harry muttered.

"You've never really given them a fair chance," Hermione argued.

"And you have?" Harry questioned.

"I know it's a bit of a sore spot with you, but I was in on their secret for a few months," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"So because of that you think they belong together?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just trying to point out that it was only natural for something to happen between them again. Falling in love with one's captor is typical Stockholm Syndrome; but then again I suppose their complicated romantic past probably added something to it," Hermione stated.

"What exactly are you trying to say Hermione?" Harry furthered.

"I'm saying that the fact that Leila was held captive and Malfoy showing kindness toward her could be a factor in their current relationship. But then again, I'm certain Leila never fell out of love with him. And now, given the situation, her feelings for him may have intensified," Hermione answered.

"Whatever the explanation might be, doesn't mean that I like it," Harry groaned.

"And that is a typical older brother response," Hermione chuckled.

"Well, that's what I am, her older brother," Harry argued.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head.

"But seriously, out of all the blokes available, she had to pick_ him_?" Harry questioned.

"The heart wants what it wants," Hermione sighed.

"And what about your heart, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed under Harry's gaze as she fumbled for words. She couldn't bring herself to look at her close friend. So with her gaze focused on the wooden floor she addressed him.

"I should go find something for breakfast before they wake up," Hermione spluttered.

With that, Hermione quickly rushed out of the tent not even wearing the proper winter attire. Harry moved across the room and stood behind the sleeping couple who were both on the same side of the bench. A slight mischievous grin spread across his face as he devised his plan of attack. As much as he loathed Snape for being a bloody git and for killing Dumbledore, he was about to take a move from the man's playbook. Harry rolled up his sleeves and wiggled his fingers in anticipation. Then, he placed a hand on the head of each member of the sleeping couple before he thrust his hands downward, causing Draco's and Leila's heads to smash hard against the table. Caught off-guard, both Draco and Leila instantly awakened. They looked to each other in confusion for a moment before turning around to intently watch the culprit.

"What the hell was that for, Potter?' Draco hissed.

"My sentiments exactly," Leila retorted.

Noticing that couple's hands were still linked, Harry reached for Leila's hand and yanked it from Draco's grasp.

"My sister," Harry said immaturely.

"I've never argued that fact," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Well, let me remind you what they teach in primary school: hands to yourself!" Harry furthered.

"Harry, stop being such a prat," Leila groaned.

"I don't think I will," Harry retorted.

"Arse," Leila muttered.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked.

"You heard me," Leila scoffed.

"Don't worry Potter, I used to get that all the time," Draco grinned.

"I didn't ask for your input," Harry hissed.

"So now I have to ask even to speak?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, you do," Harry said icily.

"Boys!" Leila shouted.

"Sorry," Draco and Harry muttered simultaneously.

"Where's Hermione?" Leila asked, changing the subject.

"She's out finding something to eat," Harry shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go help her. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Leila leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek before she stood up. She made sure to grab a jacket which lay on her bed before she headed into the daylight. Once outside the tent, Leila's feet crunched as she stepped on the leaves and because the air was frigid her breath was easily spotted. For a moment, Leila stopped to listen for leaves crunching under Hermione's footsteps, but she couldn't concentrate with the wildlife scurrying around her.

"Hermione!" Leila called.

"Over here," Hermione called.

"Where?" Leila asked.

"Your right," Hermione called again.

It sounded as if Hermione was closer to her. So Leila shielded her eyes with her hands to get a better look at the scenery, but she still couldn't spot her friend. She turned around slowly in a circle, still trying to spot Hermione.

"Leila, behind you," Hermione chuckled.

Leila turned around to find Hermione leaning against a tree trunk with what looked like a handkerchief filled with berries.

"Of course knew you were there the entire time," Leila lied.

"You didn't have a clue where I was until you saw me, did you?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe…" Leila said slowly.

"Honestly, it shouldn't have been that difficult to find me," Hermione said shaking her head.

"There's a reason I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff," Leila chuckled.

"That's not an excuse," Hermione muttered.

"I was almost sorted into Gryffindor, you know," Leila continued.

"Then how did you end up in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"You," Leila chuckled. "My hate for you was so strong that first day that I told the Sorting Hat that I'd rather be anywhere you weren't, completely forgetting that Malfoy was placed in Slytherin. As an eleven year old, it seemed only logical to focus ones hatred to only one person."

**~*Flashback to 1****st**** year*~**

_Leila timidly followed Harry and his new friend Ron from the Hogwarts Express. They walked down a beaten path following Hagrid, until they came to some body of water. In the water floated many boats, but what most of the other first years noticed was their first view of Hogwarts. The boys and girls "ooh'ed ahh'ed" including, Harry, Leila, and Ron. Leila clung to Harry's arm, but he was slightly embarrassed by his sister's clinging so he ripped his arm from her grip. They continued to walk, but Leila fell behind Harry. She began to run to catch-up to him, but she tripped over a root that was uncovered from the earth. She fell face first into the dirt, but Harry didn't seem to notice her fall. Leila was about to stand up, when someone stepped over her._

_ "Excuse me," the bossy girl from the train said._

_Leila sneered as the girl known as Hermione Granger walked away from her without helping her up after stepping over her. Leila couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. She didn't even have the decency to help her up. She decided that once she learned a decent spell, she was going to have to get some payback with that Granger girl._

_ "Need some help?" a boy asked._

_ "Yes, please," Leila said taking the boys hand. "Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome. SO is what Hermione said true then?" the boy asked._

_ "What did _she_ say?" Leila groaned._

_ "Are—are you r—really Leila P—Potter?" the boy stuttered._

_ "Oh, yeah, I am," Leila shrugged._

"_I can hardly believe I'm actually talking with Leila Potter. I mean Gran said…" the boy said excitedly before suddenly stopping._

"_Erm—thanks?" Leila said._

"_I—I hope we're in the same House," the boy said shyly._

"_As long as I'm not in the same House as that Granger girl," Leila muttered._

"_Well, she did try to help me find my toad," the boy muttered._

_The boy blushed furiously, but Leila ignored it and continued to walk toward the boats. Neville followed after her. Neither said a word as they walked to where the other first years stood. Leila walked over to where her brother stood with that Ron kid as the Granger girl called Neville over to her boat. Leila rolled her eyes before she made a rude face at the girl. In that moment, Ron and Harry quickly got into a boat but were instantly followed by Hermione and Neville. Leila moved to step into the boat._

_ "No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid shouted._

_Leila continued to walk onto the boat that contained her brother, but Hermione Granger held out her hand which grasped Leila's shoulder._

_ "You heard that man, no more than four to a boat," Hermione said in a bossy tone._

_ "But my brother's in this boat," Leila whined._

_ "We need to follow the rules and the four of us were already in the boat," Hermione explained._

_ "Harry," Leila whined again._

_ "Sorry, Leila just go find another boat," Harry shrugged._

_With a pout on her face, Leila stomped away. She found an empty boat and plopped down onto the wooden bench._

**~* End Flashback *~**

"Seriously, you hated me that much?' Hermione questioned.

"Well, you had been quite annoying, you stepped right over me, and you had stolen my spot on the boat with Harry," Leila responded.

"I did? I never even noticed," Hermione muttered.

"Well, it all worked out in the end," Leila smiled.

"Just not always the way we want," Hermione responded.

"Seems silly that we hated each other for so long," Leila sighed.

"Like you said, things worked out in the end," Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of the way things turned out, how are you doing without Ron?" Leila asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione snipped.

"Doesn't sound like it," Leila furthered.

"Things might have been harder for him, but he made his choice when he left," Hermione said.

"But yet you still try to rationalize him leaving," Leila pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about this," Hermione huffed.

Hermione moved to walk away, but she spilled the contents of the handkerchief she had been collecting berries in. The Gryffindor girl cursed under her breath and got down to pick the berries up. Leila leaned down too and tried to help her.

"Hermione, I didn't mean anything…" Leila began.

"You and then your brother," Hermione sniffled.

"What about Harry? Are you two…" Leila began.

"Nothing, everything is just so bloody confusing," Hermione sighed.

"Tell me about it," Leila chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Hermione groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I just meant that you're not the only one in a complicated situation," Leila said.

"You're right; I just needed a different perspective. I'm pretty sure I prefer my situation to yours," Hermione said.

"Thanks, I think," Leila responded.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Hermione groaned.

"Hermione, it's fine," Leila smiled.

"It's just been hard. I haven't been able to tell Harry everything. I don't want him to think that I can't handle this. I can, it's just that sometimes…" Hermione began.

"You're a girl?" Leila finished.

"I suppose that's putting it nicely," Hermione nodded.

"It happens to the best of us," Leila said.

"You've changed," Hermione said.

"Good thing or bad?" Leila asked slowly.

"Good, good of course. I just meant that you've, I don't know, matured, you're not as immature I guess. Erm, that came out wrong," Hermione rambled.

"It's all right, I was," Leila sighed. "I guess that's life though, trying to be a better person than you were. Well, either that or trying to take over the world. You have your pick."

"In my defense, I never considered you a taking over the world type of person," Hermione added.

"You probably thought I was close to it though," Leila chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know and you to never find out," Hermione smirked.

Leila rolled her eyes at her friend before standing up. She offered Hermione a hand, which she accepted. It was funny to think that only a year ago, she still hated Hermione. It wasn't until after the Christmas holidays last year that Hermione had caught her and Draco snogging, before the two of them actually began to look past their differences. Hermione and Leila crunched across the leaves as they headed back into the tent where they found Harry sitting in an armchair with his arms folded across his chest while Draco was changing his shirt into another one of Ron's sweaters. Both girls stopped and looked at a shirtless Draco, who didn't notice that the girls had returned. Leila slightly grinned while Hermione blushed furiously.

"For Merlin's sake, put a shirt on Malfoy," Harry groaned.

"Why? Jealous, Potter?" Draco questioned without turning around.

"That's obviously it," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just do as I say."

"Are you really that uncomfortable that I'm better looking than you are?" Draco furthered.

"I'd just prefer that around my sister you remain clothed. Now, put a damn shirt on before I come over there and do it myself," Harry growled.

Draco turned around to see Leila watching him. He winked at her which caused to turn as red in the face as Hermione already was.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"I'm going, I'm going. I need a new shirt," Draco explained.

Draco walked across the tent to the section of the tent where the extra clothes were kept. Leila's eyes followed Draco as he walked.

"Leila!" Harry growled.

"Harry!" Leila retorted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco shouted from the other room.

"What is it now, Malfoy?" Harry groaned.

The blonde stepped back out into the common room wearing one of Ron's undershirts holding several sweaters in his arms.

"Weasel really must've hated these," Draco commented.

"He has a name," Harry grunted.

"Fine, _Weasley_ must have hated these sweaters. It's all I could find," Draco said.

Holding up the sweaters to show the rest of the group, they all saw the Christmas sweaters, from his mother, Ron had left behind. The sweaters from the last 3 Christmases were in Draco's arms and Leila couldn't help but chuckle. She knew Ron despised those sweaters, even though his mother poured her heart into them. He always complained about them, but Leila was quite fond of the few she had gotten. She remembered wearing hers last Christmas when she had stayed at the Burrow. She and Fred…

"Are you going to model them for us or are you going to put one on?" Harry hissed.

"I'm trying to figure out which one matches my eyes, Potter," Draco said sarcastically.

"Just put on a bloody sweater!" Harry grunted.

"C'mon Potter, you know this is an important decision," Draco smirked.

"Well, then let me help you," Harry growled.

Harry walked over to Draco and yanked one of the sweaters from his hands. He then shoved Draco's head through the hole for his head and walked away. Draco looked at Harry in somewhat surprise before he finished pulling the maroon sweater with an embroidered initial "R" over his head. He then slightly narrowed his eyes and set after Harry.

"Boys," Leila muttered.

Leila and Hermione walked over to the stove and began to brew a rather weak tea. Thankfully, by the time they had their tea brewed; Draco and Harry had settled down at the table and were surprisingly having a decent conversation about Quidditch. Leila walked over to the table and began to pour tea into mugs for the four of them. Harry and Draco continued their conversation as Leila took a seat beside the blonde boy.

"I was so bloody disappointed when the English National team lost to Luxemburg in the run-up match to the last World Cup," Draco groaned.

"At least Ireland brought it home for us," Harry added.

"Bulgaria only had one brilliant player: Krum," Draco chuckled.

"Thankfully it wasn't only a match for the Seekers, otherwise we would've lost," Harry said.

"Can we please not talk about him?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Harry.

"Krum?" Draco questioned.

"He's a bit of a sore spot for Hermione," Leila answered.

"Leila," Hermione gasped.

"What? It's not like I explained your complicated relationship with him," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, this is some really good tea," Harry said, attempting to change the subject.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

"What am I missing?" Draco whispered to Leila.

"Later," Leila whispered back.

Draco nodded his head and sipped his tea. The four teenagers tried to fill their afternoons with mindless activities: Hermione reread the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ given to her by Dumbledore, Harry sat at the table fiddling with the locket very deep in thought, while Draco and Leila sat outside the tent in the crunchy leaves. Draco's arms enveloped Leila as she snuggled in closer to him.

"So, Granger and Krum?" Draco asked.

"You know they went to the Yule Ball together," Leila answered.

"I'd forgotten about it until now. My memories of that night don't exactly focus on Granger if you know what I mean," Draco whispered.

"I have no idea what you'd be referring to," Leila giggled.

"Let me remind you," Draco said huskily.

"But this time I'm far more willing," Leila grinned.

Leila turned her head around to meet Draco's lips. He kissed her tenderly which caused her to moan. He chuckled slightly as Leila turned around so she could fully face him. Her fingers entangled in his hair as he placed kisses on her neck. Greedily, Leila pulled Draco's lips back up to hers. Then the sound of crunching leaves and a mutter of "bloody hell" broke the couple apart. Leila placed one finger over Draco's lips, signaling him to be quiet. They both listened carefully, but it seemed as if the noise had vanished.

"Our minds are probably playing tricks on us," Draco muttered.

"Maybe," Leila said. "We probably shouldn't let ourselves get too distracted, just in case."

"You're probably right. You never finished the Granger and Krum thing," Draco said.

"Why, do you care?" Leila smirked.

"No, you've got me curious, that's all," Draco answered.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if you did care," Leila said slowly.

"Leila, are you going to tell me or not?" Draco asked.

"Well, Ron's hated Krum since he found out that Hermione went to the Yule Ball with him. Then we saw Krum again at Bill and Fleur's wedding over the summer. I was with Fred for most of it, but I think Krum danced with Hermione; which only intensified Ron's hatred for Krum. So, I assume now with Ron gone, Krum only brings back bad memories for Hermione," Leila explained.

"But she seems so close to Potter," Draco argued.

"Hermione's always been a good friend to Harry," Leila said.

"Are you sure they're not more?" Draco asked.

"If you want to ask them, you're more than welcome to," Leila retorted.

"I'm sure as hell not going to ask," Draco scoffed.

"Ask what?" Harry asked as he stepped outside the tent.

"Nothing," Draco and Leila said in unison.

"Forget I even asked," Harry muttered.

Harry shook his head and leaned against a tree. He groaned as he kicked a pile of leaves. Leila stood up and walked over to her brother, while Draco still sat near the entrance to the tent.

"Harry, what's bothering you?" Leila asked.

"I wish I had a damn clue about where Dumbledore placed the sword," Harry groaned.

"There are other ways to destroy the you-know-what's," Leila said.

"And as you pointed out this summer, we don't have a handy supply of basilisk fangs," Harry responded.

"Fiendfyre is far too dangerous. There's got to be something else that we haven't thought of," Leila sighed.

"There isn't Leila. We need the sword," Harry groaned.

"You could probably find basilisk fangs at…" Draco began.

"Knockturn Alley is too dangerous," Harry interrupted.

"I was going to say abroad," Draco finished.

"We do know that he spent some time in Albania," Leila said.

"That just leaves us with more damn places to look," Harry muttered.

"What use is finding the you-know-what's if we can't destroy them?" Leila questioned.

"Are you ever going to let me in on the 'you-know-what's?'" Draco asked using air quotes.

"I need to think about it and we'll have to talk it over with Hermione before we make a decision like that," Harry said.

"Which one of us were you talking to?" Draco questioned.

"Both, I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, can you please go get some more water before it gets dark?" Hermione called from inside the tent.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry called back.

Harry nodded at his sister and Draco as he grabbed the pail sitting outside the tent with one hand and his wand drawn in the other. He took several steps on the new path they had created before he turned around.

"Leila, Malfoy, one of you can help Hermione with dinner and the other can come with me as back-up," Harry called.

"Right behind you, Potter," Draco quickly reacted.

"Not fair," Leila whined.

"Better luck next time," Draco whispered.

Draco kissed Leila on the cheek before following after Harry. Leila chuckled as Draco tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, which nearly caused him to tumble to the ground. Harry simply shook his head and continued walking as Draco muttered behind him as they walked into the sunset. Leila walked back inside the tent and walked over to help Hermione prepare the little food they had for dinner. When the boys finally returned, they had a fresh salad prepared of leaves and grasses. Harry poured dipperfuls of water into four cups before they began to eat their small meal. Draco looked at the meal prepared by Granger and Leila and his stomach lurched in repulsion, but he didn't say anything. He just reached for his fork and shoveled a bite of it into his mouth. The conversation was rather slow and quiet, until Hermione suddenly froze.

"Quiet!" Hermione shouted.

The group stood still for a few moments as they listened intently. It was almost as if they could hear the crunching of leaves from footsteps. Harry groaned and drew Draco's wand before walking outside the tent. Draco quickly walked over to Leila. He held out his hand for her to place something in it. Leila sighed and placed her wand in Draco's hand. He quickly kissed her cheek before heading out of the tent behind Harry. The girls waited in silence hoping they didn't hear signs of a struggle from Draco or Harry. Moments later, the boys walked back in. Draco had a smirk on his face while Harry wore a scowl.

"It was a bloody rabbit, Potter," Draco chuckled.

"I'd rather be safe than dead," Harry growled.

"I'm just saying that maybe this whole situation has put us all on edge," Draco added.

"Of course I'm on edge Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"That's not the first time I've heard something outside," Hermione interrupted.

"Do you think Death Eaters or Snatchers have found us?" Leila asked.

"Doubtful, Leila and I heard something earlier. If it was them we'd be dead or captured by now," Draco responded.

"Well, the sun's down and we won't be able to see a thing. I think that we should leave first thing in the morning," Hermione suggested.

"Agreed," Leila said.

"So tomorrow morning, we'll pack up and leave," Harry finalized.

"I'll keep watch," Leila said standing up.

"I'll go with her," Draco added.

"Not until you're done with the dishes," Leila teased.

"You're not serious, are you?" Draco asked.

"I am. Wand please," Leila said.

Draco groaned and handed Leila back her wand before she pulled on several more layers and he began to clear off the table. Leila then walked outside with a book, her wand, an old cushion, and a blanket to keep watch. Draco looked around at the empty table and the dirty dishes in a corner. He looked out onto the common room of the tent to see Harry and Hermione talking quietly. He knew this was a new low point for him, but he had to do it.

"Oi, Potter," Draco called.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Just come here," Draco hissed.

"Malfoy, it's your turn to do the dishes you're not getting out of it," Harry called back.

"Potter, just come here," Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes before he stood up and walked over the dining area of the tent where Malfoy stood.

"What could you possibly need?" Harry grunted.

"I've never washed dishes before," Draco whispered.

"That's not going to make me feel sorry for you and do them for you," Harry scoffed.

"I didn't ask you do to them. I—I just need you to tell me _how_ you wash them," Draco whispered again.

"You really don't know how to wash dishes?" Harry questioned.

"Do you really think I'd willingly subject myself to your judgment if I did?" Draco hissed.

Harry slightly turned his face away from Malfoy, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Go on, laugh then," Draco muttered.

"I'll tell you what you need to do," Harry coughed trying to withhold more laughter.

"I just want Leila to think I'm capable of something," Draco said.

"You can start by grabbing that empty pail in the corner, the rag on the table, and the soap. Then pour a bit of the fresh water into the pail," Harry said.

Draco did as Harry instructed. Harry attempted to stifle his laughter as Draco attempted to wash the dishes, but the ferret's face was far too comical not to watch. He sat at the table and watched until Draco was done washing. Harry grinned uncontrollably.

"Looks like you've finished. But if I was you, I would have asked for my wand back. It makes things much faster and easier," Harry chuckled.

"Arse," Draco muttered.

"At least you can feel like you've accomplished something with your life," Harry furthered.

"You get to put them away then," Draco responded.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry before walking out of the tent to keep watch with Leila. Leila's attention was engulfed in the book she was reading.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked.

"Have a seat," Leila smiled as she patted the cushion she was sitting on.

Draco sat down on the old cushion beside Leila and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Leila sighed and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She exhaled a breath and could see her breath in the air. Draco copied Leila, which caused her to chuckle.

"I wish we could see the stars," Leila whispered.

"Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean that they're not there," Draco responded.

"I don't know that I've told you this, but I'm really glad you're here," Leila said.

"I want to be wherever you are," Draco said as he pressed another kiss against Leila's temple.

"Are you happy?" Leila asked.

"I haven't given it much thought," Draco shrugged.

"You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" Leila asked.

"I love you," Draco responded.

"That didn't answer my question," Leila said sternly.

"I already told you that I want to be wherever you are. While this isn't exactly easy or the life I'm used to, I'm with you and I can tell that this makes you happy," Draco answered.

"To think you spent all those years being an arrogant arse," Leila giggled.

"You never gave my arrogant arse a chance," Draco retorted.

"So you admit it!" Leila squealed.

"I should have known I was being cornered," Draco muttered.

"That's why I love you," Leila chuckled before she placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Is that the only reason?" Draco smirked.

"Obviously," Leila said in her best Snape impression.

"You think that's funny do you?" Draco chuckled.

Draco's hands began to tickle Leila's sides. She squealed but instantly covered her mouth with her hands in attempts to stifle her laughing as Draco continued to torture her. Leila's legs flailed as she pushed her back onto Draco's chest. He only continued to tickle her but Leila's hand flailed and accidentally slapped Draco. Draco instantly stopped as Leila turned around to see if Draco was okay.

"You should know better than to tickle me," Leila chuckled.

"I didn't think you were going to slap me," Draco muttered.

"Here, let me kiss it better," Leila smirked.

"It's the least you could do," Draco agreed.

Leila grinned and placed her mittened hands on Draco's shoulders before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Better?" Leila asked.

"I might need another one," Draco said.

"Someone's a bit cheeky," Leila retorted.

"You're the one that offered," Draco shrugged.

"I suppose you're right," Leila whispered.

She pressed another kiss on Draco's cheek.

"I can see you!" Harry shouted from inside the tent.

"He's so annoying," Leila groaned.

"Yet you've never been happier to see him," Draco added.

"You know me so well," Leila said.

Draco pulled Leila close to him and she snuggled in to his chest once again. Without meaning to, she fell asleep on Draco's chest, leaving him to keep watch. About an hour later, Harry came outside and offered to switch places with them. Draco agreed and picked Leila up before he carried her inside to her bed. He laid her on the open bottom bunk which Granger wasn't occupying before he moved into the common room of the tent and sat down. He wasn't really tired so he picked up Granger's strewn copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _His father had attempted to get the book banned at Hogwarts, so clearly the Manor had never had a copy of the book. For years he had been curious about the books contents so he began to read. The first story in the book was _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot._

_There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around, people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir, and put things right. This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son. This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father…_

Draco didn't read any further because he leaned his head back and fell asleep. Draco was awakened by a rustling noise coming from outside. He stood up and poked his head out the tent to find Potter nowhere in sight. He called for him, but got no response. He knew he had to go find him. Funny how things changed, for most of the time he had known him he'd much rather have him missing. Not that he was about to admit that he could tolerate Potter, but he knew he had to find him for Leila. Crossing the common room, he walked over to where Leila was sleeping and grabbed her wand before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Draco commanded.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

"Please, just give me ten minutes," Draco responded.

"What aren't you telling me?" Leila asked.

"Promise me," Draco commanded.

"Fine, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm promising for," Leila groaned as she sat up in bed.

"Just keep Granger's wand on you," Draco said.

Leila reached across the space between the beds and grabbed Hermione's wand as Draco pressed one last kiss on her cheek before he headed outside. Draco pressed forward, following the freshest footprints in the snow. He only saw one set of footprints, meaning that Potter went off on his own. Draco listened carefully for any sign of Potter and heard some more rustling of leaves. He changed direction and walked closer to the sound with Leila's wand drawn.

"How have things been since…you know," a voice said.

"They've changed, you'll see," Potter's voice responded.

"Potter!" Draco called.

"Who is that?" the other voice asked.

"I think you'll have to see it to believe it," Harry answered. "Over here!"

The blonde boy walked forward until Potter's shape was fully visible behind a tree. Only, Potter wasn't alone, he was with…

"What the bloody hell is the Amazing-Bouncing Ferret doing here and why is he wearing my sweater?" Ron questioned.

"Remember how I said things have changed," Harry said slowly.

"So you gave him my sweater?" Ron asked.

"He wasn't exactly planning on coming with us…" Harry began.

"My mother made that sweater for me!" Ron continued.

"Is that all you're concerned about? The sweater?" Draco asked.

"It's mine," Ron said.

"Mate, you've always hated those sweaters," Harry added.

"Doesn't mean I want him wearing them. Wait a minute, you're all right with him being here? What if he's passing information to You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow, Weasley," Draco scoffed.

"I don't like your tone, Malfoy," Ron commented.

"Why don't we go find the girls and tell them the good news," Harry suggested.

"Girls?" Ron asked.

"You really think I'd be here without Leila?" Draco questioned.

"Leila, she'll be a sight for sore eyes," Ron grinned.

Draco muttered something obscene under his breath before the boys walked in silence back to the tent. When the tent was in sight, Harry began shouting for Hermione and Leila to come outside and meet them. Harry walked quickly back to the tent as Draco and Ron lagged behind. The girls quickly scrambled outside the tent to meet Harry.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Draco?" Leila quickly asked.

"It's okay, everything's fine. Actually it's more than fine," Harry responded.

Harry took a step back to reveal Ron, who was carrying the Sword of Gryffindor, and Draco with Leila's wand in hand. Leila grinned and ran toward them. She enveloped Ron in a hug.

"Ron Weasley it's so good to see you," Leila squealed.

"Good to see you too," Ron chuckled.

"I've missed you," Leila grinned.

"You too," Ron said.

"All right, I've let you have your happy reunion," Draco commented.

Draco reached for Leila's arm and pulled her away from Ron, leaving him wide open to Hermione. Hermione took a few steps forward before abruptly stopping and crossing her arms across her chest. Ron looked at Hermione with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey," Ron smiled.

With a determined look on her face, Hermione walked forward until she reached Ron. She pulled the rucksack from his back which caused the Sword of Gryffindor and the bag to fall to the leaves. She pushed him several times before she reached down and picked up a pile of leaves. She tossed them at his chest causing a few to fly to his face. He spluttered the leaves out of his mouth.

"You complete, ARSE, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed.

With a wild look in her eyes, she grabbed his rucksack and began to smack him with it between every word she spoke.

"You show up here after weeks and you say 'hey'?" Hermione shouted.

She then turned toward Leila.

"I know you have my wand, where is it, Leila?" Hermione raged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila said playing innocent as she stepped behind Draco.

"You give me my wand, Leila Potter and don't hide behind Malfoy," Hermione furthered.

"Granger," Draco said.

"Why does she have your wand?" Ron asked.

"Never mind why she's got my wand," Hermione seethed.

"Ron, what's that?" Leila asked Ron attempting to save herself from a raging Hermione.

"This?" Ron asked.

Ron dangled a tarnished-looking locket. Then Leila looked to the ground where the sword lay and put two and two together.

"You destroyed it!" Leila gasped.

"You destroyed it?" Hermione questioned. "And how is it that you happen to have the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked around to Malfoy and Harry without looking at Ron.

"It's a long story," Harry answered.

"Don't ask me, I just found them," Draco said with his hands up in defense.

Hermione stood tall before Ron and glared at him.

"Don't think this changes anything," Hermione hissed.

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped away toward the tent.

"Of course not, I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux! Why would that change anything?" Ron shouted.

"Horcruxes? Is that what you've been keeping from me?" Draco asked.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Hermione sneered.

"Look here, Hermione. I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you," Ron snapped.

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Harry asked.

Ron then went through his emotional story about how the Deluminator given to him by Dumbledore didn't only put out lights. It allowed him to here Hermione's voice and then he followed a light which consumed him and led him to the Forest of Dean. Then he proceeded to talk about how he found Harry by the lake, diving into the frozen waters with the Horcrux around his neck. Apparently, the Sword of Gryffindor had been at the bottom of the frozen lake and Ron had jumped in to save Harry. Then Ron destroyed the Horcrux with the Sword of Gryffindor. After Ron's story was over, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and without a word walked back toward the tent.

"That went well," Draco scoffed.

"I think that was the best we could hope for," Harry added.

"Yeah, could've been far worse. Remember when she set those bloody birds on me?" Ron chuckled.

"I still haven't ruled it out!" Hermione called from the entrance to the tent.

"I think you should keep going with the ball of light story, it's a keeper," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"I think I've got to go with Malfoy on this one, mate," Harry grinned.

"Well, it's the truth," Ron said shaking his head.

The boys unintentionally walked together in a group back toward the tent as Leila followed behind. With all these little things the world was finally starting to feel right again. Her hope was growing. She knew that there was still a long and hard road ahead of them, but the future seemed brighter. All because the four became five.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

After Ron had returned, Hermione began to isolate herself to where Ron was not. Not wanting her friend to be alone too much, Leila took it upon herself to be there for Hermione. While their situations weren't exactly the same, Leila too had dealt with someone she cared about leaving her and then suddenly returning back into her life in an unexpected way. She knew how confusing it could be and while Hermione wasn't ready to talk about it now; Leila would be there when she was ready. So, it didn't really surprise Leila when Hermione took watch that night. After Draco had fallen asleep, Leila crept outside to where Hermione sat bundled up on the old cushion.

"I know why you're out here," Hermione retorted.

"And why is that?" Leila asked as she took a seat beside Hermione.

"You think I need someone to talk to, but I'm perfectly fine, Leila," Hermione said.

"Good to know, but if you do need to talk..." Leila began.

"Ron's the one who needs to do the talking, not me," Hermione interrupted.

"He's talking to Harry right now which is why I came out here," Leila chuckled.

"You know what; I don't even want to hear his excuses. He left: plain and simple," Hermione snipped.

"But he came back, Hermione. It means something: whether you want to admit it or not," Leila explained.

"Leila, I know you mean well, but I don't want to talk about him. So please, if you only came to talk about him, go back inside and leave me be," Hermione responded.

"I won't talk about Ron, I promise," Leila sighed.

Hermione looked over at Leila and stiffly nodded her head before she returned her attention to the book she had been reading: the stolen copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. Hermione flipped through several pages, looking over them quizzically before she sighed and pushed the book in front of Leila.

"I've looked through all our Ancient Runes books, but I haven't seen this one anywhere. Harry says that Krum told him it's Grindelwald's mark, but it seems too coincidental that it would show up in here if it is a sort of Dark mark. You had a few more months of Runes than I did, do you have any idea what it is?" Hermione asked.

Hermione's finger pointed to an equilateral triangle, bisected in half with a thin line, with a circle inscribed in the triangle, which was in place of the letter "A" for Albus. Leila looked at it, but she had no clue what it meant. This wasn't one of the Runes they had learned during class, but Leila wasn't entirely sure it was a Rune they were meant to learn the meaning to. If it was true what Krum told Harry, that it was a sort of Dark Mark, she would have no better of an idea than Hermione, but there was someone else who might. Hermione flipped a few more pages and the same sign appeared.

"Have you thought of asking Draco?" Leila asked.

"I don't know how much Harry wants him involved. It's bad enough Ron accidently slipped the Horcrux thing," Hermione sighed.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him," Leila teased.

"I don't," Hermione snipped.

"You're the one that brought him up," Leila furthered.

"Only because he's the reason Malfoy now knows about the Horcruxes," Hermione retorted.

"Harry didn't seem too broken-up about it," Leila shrugged.

"I'm not even sure Harry even fully processed what happened. Once the hype of _his_ return dies down, I'm sure Harry won't be particularly thrilled with Malfoy's newfound knowledge," Hermione responded.

"What's done is done; what's in the past is in the past," Leila commented.

"But it doesn't mean we can't protect our hearts based on prior experiences," Hermione said.

"Is this still about Harry and Draco?" Leila asked.

"You know that it isn't," Hermione stated rolling her eyes.

"Just making sure," Leila smirked. "I'm not sure I like the idea of Harry and Draco protecting their hearts from each other based on prior experiences."

A smile broke through Hermione's solemn stature, which eventually turned into giggling. Leila then began to giggle before she snorted, which made them both begin to laugh harder. Hermione and Leila laughed until they had to stop to catch their breaths. When they had finally settled down, Hermione leaned her back against a tree and sighed.

"How long are you going to stay mad at him?" Leila asked.

"How long did you stay mad at Draco?" Hermione questioned back.

"I don't know exactly, one day it just didn't seem important. Unless you're making a general statement, then I'm always mad at him," Leila smirked.

"And you're okay with that?" Hermione asked.

"It's just the way Draco and I are: we fight, but love is being able to look past that and seeing the other person for who they truly are and not their shortcomings," Leila said.

"I see the way he looks at you. I just want someone to look at me like that someday," Hermione sighed.

"Sometimes, it just takes time to figure out that someone already is," Leila smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Leila. I don't know that I would be able to talk with Harry about this," Hermione said.

"Believe me, I understand. Harry isn't the best one to talk to about boys," Leila responded. "Speaking of boys, I'm going to make sure our boys haven't killed each other yet."

Leila hugged Hermione before she stood up and walked back into the tent. She found Harry and Ron sitting on the bottom bunk beside a table with a jar of the little flames Hermione was famous for making, while Draco slept above them on the top bunk.

"I think he knew at some point I'd…need to find my way back. And she'd lead me," Ron said.

"And just who are we talking about?" Leila asked.

Ron and Harry both looked up at Leila. Ron jumped so high in surprise that he hit his head on the top bunk. Leila looked to see if he had awakened Draco, while Ron rubbed his head in pain.

"Bloody hell, Leila," Ron groaned.

"How was that my fault?" Leila retorted.

"Whatever. Oi Harry, you're still using Malfoy's wand right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, mine was destroyed back in Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

"Well, I've got one. Here, it's Blackthorn, ten inches, nothing special, but I reckon it'll do. I took it off a Snatcher a few weeks back," Ron said.

"I'm sure Malfoy will like to have his wand back," Harry stated.

"Just so I'm on the same page, do we trust him or not?" Ron questioned.

"Ron!" Leila gasped.

"Maybe I missed some of the story or something, but after everything that's happened, do we really want to trust the bloke? I mean, he's a Death Eater," Ron said.

"A defected one," Leila added.

"I understand that he's doing all this for you, but what if you weren't here? Where would his allegiance lie?" Ron asked.

"When did you become a pain in the arse?" Leila questioned.

"I'm only looking out for our safety," Ron argued.

"I think for right now, we take this one day at a time. For the most part, the Unbreakable Vow covers us," Harry muttered.

"Whatever you say, mate," Ron said.

Leila sighed and leaned against the post of the bunk bed, while Harry rolled the Blackthorn wand in his hands, while Draco's wand lay carelessly strewn on the floor. Ron focused on Hermione's flames, which Harry pointed the stolen wand at.

"Engorgio," Harry muttered.

The flames massively flared up, causing both boys to push themselves back farther on the bed, while Leila screamed before she fell to the floor and shielded herself from the flames. Harry quickly came to his senses and aimed the stolen wand at the extreme flames.

"Reducio!" Harry shouted.

The flames subside, but Leila, Harry, and Ron are left breathing hard staring at the normal flames.

"What's going on?" Hermione shouted from outside.

"Nothing!" Harry, Ron, and Leila shouted simultaneously.

"Maybe a bit more practice, eh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but Malfoy's wand never did that to me," Harry answered.

"Speaking of him, I'm surprised loverboy didn't wake up," Ron commented.

"It's rather hard to sleep with you screaming like a bloody banshee Weasel," Draco mumbled.

"No one asked your opinion, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Well, I need his opinion on something," Hermione stated.

Hermione stood at the mouth of the tent with the copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ in her hand. Ron instantly stood up and walked to her, but she ignored him and walked over to the bunk beds. Draco propped himself on his side with his elbow and looked at Hermione quizzically, but she ignored his looks. Leila wondered if Hermione actually wanted his opinion on something or if she was just doing this to piss Ron off as much as he pissed her off. Ron looked slightly hurt, but he turned to watch Hermione.

"What do you need, Granger?" Draco asked groggily.

"You've read this, correct?" Hermione asked holding up the book.

"You know I have," Draco responded.

"What's your take on this?" Hermione asked.

Hermione handed him the book and pointed to the mark that was used instead of the letter "A." Draco picked up the book and looked closely at the mark.

"It obviously means something between Dumbledore and Grindelwald and it doesn't surprise me that he would choose to be cryptic about it," Draco responded.

"According to Harry, who heard from Victor—erm-Krum, it's in the castle at Durmstrang," Hermione said.

"Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing it there. Father had business there and he brought me along; but I don't think that it means anything Dark," Draco added.

"Why not?' Leila asked.

"I saw it on one of the graves in Godric's Hollow which far preceded Dumbledore and Grindelwald's births," Draco responded.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said.

"Sorry?" Harry responded.

"See this? It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald and that mark is in Dumbledore's signature," Hermione said.

Hermione took the book from Draco and handed it to Harry who examined it. Harry kept his focus on the book.

"It keeps cropping up, Harry. I know Victor said that it was Grindelwald's mark, but we saw the same mark on the grave in Godric's Hollow. You can't deny it because Malfoy even admitted to it. Not to mention _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_," Hermione began.

"It was outside of Gregorovitch's wand shop," Harry muttered.

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can't exactly ask Dumbledore or Grindelwald what it means. I don't even know whether Grindelwald's still alive or not," Hermione said.

"Last I heard he was in Nurmengard," Draco added.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"It's a Wizarding prison, similar to Azkaban, in Europe. It was actually built on Grindelwald's orders to house the opponents he defeated. Ironic, eh? He built it as a monument to his oppressive regime, only for it to become a symbol of his downfall," Leila answered.

The boys stared at Leila in slight amazement.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Since when did you become a Grindelwald expert?" Harry asked.

"So I paid attention in History of Magic once last year. What are you going to sentence me to Azkaban for it?" Leila scoffed. "That's about all the information Binns gave before he went off on one of his tangents."

"Getting off our tangent and back to Lovegood, we can ask Mr. Lovegood about the symbol he was wearing at the wedding. I'm sure this is important Harry," Hermione said.

"But don't you think if it was, Dumbledore would have told me about it before he died?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe it's something he wanted you to figure out on your own," Hermione claimed.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Ron agreed.

"No it doesn't," Hermione shot back. "Harry, you don't know have a clue where the next Horcrux is and neither do the rest of us. I still think we need to talk to Lovegood."

"Hermione," Harry groaned.

"Hermione's right. I think we should go see Lovegood. What say we vote on it? All those in favor…" Ron began.

Ron's hand immediately shot in the air. Leila slightly raised her hand in the air and looked at Draco, who now was standing right beside her with his arms folded across his chest. She elbowed him in the side, so he reluctantly raised his hand.

"Only because I'm curious, not because I think it will do any good," Draco explained.

Hermione glared at Ron before rolling her eyes; but she did raise her hand as she walked away toward the mouth of the tent.

"Outvoted, Harry, sorry," Ron said looking to Hermione for approval.

"Fine," Harry said. "Only, once we've seen Lovegood, let's try and look for some more Horcruxes, shall we? Where do the Lovegoods live, anyway? Does anyone know?"

"They're not too far from my place," Ron answered. "I don't know where exactly, but Mum and Dad always point to the hills when they mention them. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Leila, can I borrow you for a moment?" Hermione called from outside.

Leila quickly headed outside to find Hermione. Harry then slightly narrowed his eyes at Ron and Draco.

"You," Harry said pointing at Ron. "Only agreed to try and get back in Hermione's good books."

"All's fair in love and war, mate, and this is a bit of both," Ron said.

"And you," Harry continued pointing at Draco. "Only agreed because you want to stay in my sister's good books."

"Can you blame me? You've seen how she gets," Draco responded.

"Besides, cheer up, mate. It's Christmas holidays, Luna will be home," Ron grinned.

Leila walked back inside the tent and Draco walked away from Harry and Ron to meet Leila. She smiled at him when he stopped in front of her. With his finger he motioned her closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I think I've gone nutter. First I willingly subject myself to Potter and Granger, then Weasley comes along, now they're talking about Lovegood. Something's seriously wrong with me," Draco muttered.

"Or things are finally falling into place," Leila grinned.

"Only for you," Draco whispered.

"What if I wasn't around, would you still be doing the same things?" Leila questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"It's a question I want you to answer honestly," Leila furthered.

"I'm here aren't I? What more of an answer do you want?" Draco hissed.

"You're here because I asked you to come with me. What if you had still heard that Harry and Hermione were in Godric's Hollow, but I wasn't around, would you have taken your chance to escape?" Leila asked.

"Probably not," Draco shrugged.

"Why not? Would you have turned them into the Dark Lord?" Leila sneered.

"Of course not! Just because I don't particularly like them, doesn't mean that I wish them dead," Draco responded.

"After everything, you still hate them?" Leila questioned.

"I didn't say that," Draco groaned.

"Do you want to be here or not?" Leila asked.

"Leila," Draco sighed.

"You know what? That was answer enough," Leila scoffed.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked away from Draco for the bunk beds, while Ron and Harry stood quietly watching the scene.

"Leila," Draco groaned as he reached for Leila's arm.

"Leave me alone," Leila screeched.

"Well, I want to finish talking about this," Draco responded.

"No, you just want to argue until we finally make-up. Well guess what, no make-up snog for you tonight, I'm going to bed," Leila said furiously.

With his eyes wide, Draco watched as Leila stomped over to the bunk beds and angrily threw herself on the bottom bunk.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco muttered.

"Can't say for sure, but I take back what I said earlier. You're in the same place as Ron now: trying to get back into her good books," Harry grinned before he too headed over to the bunk beds.

"This is all your fault, Weasley," Draco groaned.

"How is it my fault?" Ron questioned.

"If you wouldn't have given Potter that wand, then I wouldn't have woken up, and then I wouldn't be in this situation," Draco muttered.

"It's your own damn fault, Malfoy; but honestly, I can't say that I mind seeing as I have a brother, who's a far better bloke than you can ever imagine to be, who cares for her. Harry and Hermione might be neutral about you, but don't expect the same from me," Ron said.

Draco shook his head as he walked over to the bunk beds and crawled back onto the top bunk where he had been sleeping. Ron walked outside and offered to take over the watch for Hermione until they were ready to leave in the morning, to which Hermione reluctantly obliged. The next morning the five quickly ate some berries and roots before they packed up the tent into Hermione's beaded bag. Then the five of them clasped hands, Draco clasped Leila's, who clasped Hermione's, who clasped Harry's, who clasped Ron's, and they all Disapparated onto a hillside with a brilliant view of Ottery St. Catchopole. When their feet touched the ground, Leila immediately released Draco's hand and looped her arm through Hermione's. Draco groaned, but followed the group as they walked a little higher to get an even better view.

"Which way is the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"I think I see the hedges and orchard trees over there," Ron said pointing.

"Plenty of protection from Muggle eyes," Leila commented.

"I suppose, but it's odd being this near, but not going to visit," Ron sighed.

"It's not like you haven't just seen them. You were there for Christmas," Hermione said coldly.

"You really think I'd go back to the Burrow and tell them I walked out on you? Yeah, I'm sure they all would've really great about it. Especially, Ginny and Fred," Ron scoffed.

Leila slightly froze at the mention of Fred. Why hadn't Ron made any mention of Fred to her yet? Nervously, she bit her bottom lip, waiting for Ron to continue on about Fred, but instead, Hermione suggested that they Disapparate again a few miles farther north. So, the group of five joined together once more and Disapparated away. They landed on another grassy hill, only this time Leila tumbled to the ground upon their landing. Draco reached out a hand to help Leila up, but she refused his help and stood up on her own.

"You can't still be mad at me," Draco groaned.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm always mad at you," Leila scoffed.

Leila brushed the grass off her bottom before walking closer to the others.

"So, how will we know which one's Lovegoods'?" Draco asked.

"If you would listen to anything anyone says, you would know the answer to that," Leila snipped.

"What Leila means to say is that the Lovegoods are a bit eccentric, so if all applies, their home should be easy to spot," Hermione explained.

"Thanks, Granger," Draco muttered.

"Aha!" Ron shouted.

They all looked to Ron who was pointing toward the top of a hill with a strange looking building. It looked like a great black cylinder against the sky, somewhat like the piece in chess called a rook.

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"Luna," Harry, Hermione, and Leila answered in unison.

"You were right, Granger," Draco commented.

"It was actually, Ron's theory," Leila said snidely.

"I don't care what is going on between you two right now, but we need to present a united stance in front of Lovegood. So this needs to end now," Harry hissed.

"Whatever," Leila muttered.

"I'm serious, Leila," Harry said.

"Sorry," Leila mumbled to Draco.

"Me too," Draco sighed.

"Happy?" Leila asked Harry.

"It'll do for now," Harry said.

"I may not look or act like it, but I'm still mad at you," Leila whispered to Draco.

Leila rolled her eyes before she turned from Harry as they headed toward the house they believed belonged to the Lovegoods. They walked across the large yard until they reached the stairs. Hermione was the first to climb the stairs and she rapped firmly on the door three times. Draco waited at the bottom with Leila and pointed to a sign.

"Keep off the dirigible plums?" Draco asked.

"Pick your own mistletoe," Leila chuckled.

"Not while I'm around," Harry whispered.

"It's theirs, look at the sign on the door," Ron stated.

They looked to the door's sign which read: THE QUIBBLER EDITOR, X. LOVEGOOD. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Lovegood. While he hadn't dressed in normal Wizarding attire at the wedding, he still at least looked groomed, which contrasted to his current unkempt look.

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" Lovegood questioned.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood, I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months back at the wedding," Harry greeted.

Harry held out his hand for Lovegood to shake, but the man ignored Harry's outstretched hand. Lovegood took one step forward and practically pressed his face to Harry's scar, as if he were examining it to make sure that it was really him. The man then looked to each of the other teenagers, keeping a long look on Draco, before he took a step back. Hermione looked at Harry to say something before Lovegood retreated into his house and left them information-less.

"Would it be okay if we came in?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure that's advisable," Lovegood said looking around the yard suspiciously.

"It won't take long, sir," Harry continued.

"All right then…but quickly," Lovegood said.

Lovegood quickly ushered them inside, but Draco lagged behind a bit as he examined the yard having noticed Lovegood's paranoia. Draco grabbed Leila's arm, which caused her to gasp.

"He's paranoid about something," Draco whispered.

"It's not exactly legal to support Harry," Leila whispered back.

"No, it's more than that. Did you see the way he was looking around?" Draco said.

"Quickly, I said! Quickly! And watch out for the dirigible plums!" Lovegood ordered.

They followed Lovegood up the stairs and once they were inside, Leila turned to quietly talk to Draco.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust us…" Leila began.

"This isn't about Potter, Granger, or even Weasel. I just don't think we're all safe here," Draco whispered.

"Lovegood's always supported us. Remember fifth year when he ran the article…" Leila said stopping suddenly.

"That outed my father as a Death Eate: yes, I do. But I'm telling you, he was looking around suspiciously. He's probably being watched," Draco tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Leila hissed.

"Its not like an office memo went out on who is being tracked," Draco said. "I didn't even think…"

"Well, you'd better come up," Lovegood said.

Leila looked Draco in the eyes and sighed as she reached for Draco's arm to follow Harry, Hermione, and Ron up the stairs, who were following Lovegood. They walked into a circular room, which seemed to double as a living room and a workroom. There were piles stacked high on every surface and the printing press was whirring. Lovegood excused himself for a brief moment to tend to his printing press, but that didn't stop him from questioning Harry.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Potter?" Lovegood asked.

"What's that, Mr. Lovegood?" Hermione asked.

"Well, sir, we need some help," Harry answered.

"Ah. Help. I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days…" Lovegood responded.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Wouldn't you excuse me one moment. I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you…" Lovegood said wearily.

Lovegood dashed quickly out of the room leaving the teenagers staring at him oddly.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"He's mental, let's face it. Luna's always a good value, but she's as nutty as squirrel poo," Ron explained.

"Speaking of Loony, where is she? Like Weasley said yesterday, its Christmas holiday, she should be here," Draco furthered.

But no one answered Draco's question because they were interrupted by a gasp from Hermione. She pointed to an enormous spiral horn mounted on the wall. Leila looked to Draco, who narrowed his eyes as if he were looking for something else, but the horn was the least of his concern.

"D—Do you see that?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, yeah, of course. It's massive, isn't it?" Ron said.

Ron and Harry both stepped nearer to it and Ron reached his hand up to it.

"No! Don't go near it!" Hermione shouted.

Harry immediately straightened up, but Ron still reached his hand forward. With a glance toward Hermione to see that she was being serious, Harry slapped Ron's hand down.

"Now, what's the point in waiting up here, if we can't explore the place a little?" Ron asked.

"It's an Erumpent horn. It's a Class B Tradeable Material," Hermione hissed.

"Yeah, all right," Ron said unconvinced.

"You've got to be kidding me, who in their right mind would keep that in a home?" Draco questioned.

"Does it really look like he's in his _right_ mind, Malfoy?" Ron scoffed.

Just then, Lovegood returned with a tray rattling with a teapot and cups. He set the tray down on a wobbly coffee table near the center of the room, which was also piled high with clutter, before he cautiously looked around the room.

"May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves," Lovegood offered.

He poured the drink and handed each of them a cup of it. They all looked ready to vomit at the sight of it.

"Where is Luna, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Luna? Oh, erm-she'll be along. Now how can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Lovegood asked.

"Well sir, it's about something that you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol…" Harry began.

Lovegood raised his eyebrows and reached inside his nightshirt.

"You mean this?" Lovegood asked.

"Yes! Exactly! What we wondered sir, is, well, what is it?" Harry asked.

"What is it? Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows of course!" Lovegood said.

"The what?" the teenagers asked.

"The Deathly Hallows," the old man said grinning.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

The Deathly Hallows? Leila squinted at Lovegood in confusion. She had never heard the term before and from the looks that were on the others' faces, they hadn't either, unless the Gurdyroot infusion was getting to them. The five teenagers looked between themselves in confusion as Lovegood slurped his own mug of Gurdyroot infusion in the silence. They were unsure how to proceed, but it was Draco who broke the silence first.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, yes, the Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'" Lovegood answered.

"Yes," Hermione and Ron responded.

"No," Leila and Harry said.

"It's in Granger's book," Draco commented.

"Hang on a minute, how do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I was reading through it the other night," Draco shrugged.

"What were you doing with Hermione's book?" Ron questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"I left it out on the table, so never mind why he had my book," Hermione groaned.

Hermione then reached for her beaded bag, which was swung around her shoulder, as Ron continued to glare at Draco. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ was soon out of the bag and in Hermione's hands. Leila, who was seated on the sofa beside Hermione, inched closer to her friend to get a better look at what they were talking about. Hermione opened her book up to the story of _The Three Brothers_.

"It's right here," Hermione said.

"What's it about?" Leila asked.

"Well, there's no real reason to continue unless you're all familiar with the tale. Why don't you read it aloud, Miss…" Lovegood began.

"Granger, sir," Hermione responded.

"Well, go on then," Lovegood insisted.

"Er…all right," Hermione gave in nervously.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably with the book in her hands before clearing her throat so she could read. Leila who was still seated beside Hermione looked over her shoulder and read along with her.

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight._

"Midnight. Mum always said midnight," Ron interrupted.

Both Hermione and Draco looked at Ron in annoyance.

"What difference does it make, Weasley?" Draco questioned.

"Just seemed a bit spookier if it's midnight," Ron answered.

"Because that's exactly what we need," Draco scoffed.

"Boys," Leila reprimanded.

The boys muttered an apology as Draco cast his glance to floor while Ron looked at Hermione as if attempting to apologize, but she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Lovegood did not seem to be paying any attention to the tension before him. Instead, he was standing by the window, gazing out of it.

"But, twilight's fine. Better actually," Ron said attempting to appease Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"Go on, Hermione," Harry insisted.

Hermione shook her head once more and continued to read aloud as Leila read over her shoulder.

_In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death who spoke to them. He felt cheated, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said they each had earned a wish for their cleverness. _

_So, the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. A wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further. He asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, and the wisest of the brothers, he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would make him disappear and enable him to forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry questioned.

"Of course he does, he's got to have some way to sneak up on people. He can't always run around at people flapping his arms and shrieking at them," Ron answered, flapping his own arms to demonstrate.

"Show us again, Weasley. I didn't catch how it's done," Draco smirked.

"Sod off, Malfoy…sorry, Hermione," Ron said.

_The Death stepped aside and allowed the three brothers to continue, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled to a distant village where he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he loudly bragged of his invincibility. But that very night, another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. The thief took the Elder Wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother._

_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals._

Leila backed away from Hermione's shoulder as the older girl closed the book shut. The teenagers mulled over what they had read for a few moments, and it took those few moments before Lovegood seemed to realize that Hermione had stopped reading. He squinted outside once more before he shook his head and turned around to face the teenagers.

"Well, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows," Lovegood commented.

"Sorry, I still don't really understand," Harry said.

Lovegood turned around and motioned Harry over to the table where he reached for a quill and parchment. Harry stood up and walked over followed by Draco, Leila, Hermione, and Ron.

"The Elder Wand."

The older disheveled man drew a straight vertical line on the parchment.

"The Resurrection Stone."

He then added a circle on top of the line.

"The Cloak of Invisibility."

His final figure enclosed both the line and the circle inside a triangle. The symbol was exactly the one that was found in the book as well as in Dumbledore's letter. They stared intently at the symbol as Lovegood set the quill down and stepped away from the parchment so they could get a better look at it.

"Together, they make the Deathly Hallows," Lovegood said.

"But there was no mention of these so-called Deathly Hallows in the story," Draco added.

"Well of course not, it's just a children's tale. But those of us who understand these matters recognize that the ancient story refers to the three objects, or Hallows," Lovegood said smugly.

"Then what's the purpose of the Hallows?" Leila asked.

"The Hallows, if ever united, together make one master of Death," Lovegood smiled.

"When you say 'master of Death'…" Ron said.

"Master, Conqueror, Vanquisher, whichever term you prefer," Lovegood said waving his hand in the air as if the argument was of a pointless nature.

"You can't mean that you believe these objects—these Hallows—actually exist," Hermione scoffed.

"Of course I do. My Luna has told me _all_ about you Miss Granger. You're not unintelligent, but limited and close-minded," Lovegood responded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione scoffed again.

Lovegood walked away muttering something about Luna and Plimpies while Draco walked over to Leila. He reached to grab her hand, but, still upset with him, she quickly withdrew her hand from his. Not completely surprised by Leila's reaction, Draco nodded his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of the jeans he had borrowed from Ron. Hermione continued to question Lovegood while Draco engaged Leila in their own conversation.

"He's a nutter," Draco said.

"You said the same thing about my brother if I recall correctly," Leila snipped.

"And I have apologized for that many times," Draco retorted.

"You can't go around calling people names, especially when you don't really know them," Leila said folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't really know him either, but from the way he's acting, I know you think the same. You're just acting like this because you're pissed at me for something that is completely unreasonable," Draco continued.

"If I'm so unreasonable then maybe you should just leave," Leila responded.

"No," Draco answered.

"Why not?" Leila hissed.

"You're being immature, childish, and irrational. I'm not discussing this when you're acting this way," Draco stated.

"Don't act like you're better than me," Leila furthered.

"Leila," Draco groaned.

"What?" Leila sneered.

"Where is this coming from?" Draco asked.

"Pretend like you don't know," Leila scoffed.

"I honestly don't understand," Draco reiterated.

Harry walked over to the arguing couple and glared at each of them.

"Knock it off, both of you. We need to present a united front to Lovegood and you two arguing isn't going to help things. I'm _not_ going to remind you again," Harry hissed.

"Fine," Leila muttered.

Draco remained silent as Harry ushered his sister back to the conversation with Lovegood. Hermione was standing before Lovegood looking at him questioningly, while Ron stood beside her; both of them engaged in conversation with Lovegood. Leila stood between Harry and Ron while Draco cautiously stood behind Leila.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Harry interrupted

"Yes, well as I was saying, the trail of the Elder Wand has gone cold," Lovegood responded.

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked.

"But you have been misleading me, Miss Granger: I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest! Us Questers believe that the Peverells have _everything_ to do with the Hallows!" Lovegood said as he placed himself in a chair rather rigidly.

"Who are the Peverells?" Ron asked.

"It was the name on…" Hermione began.

"A grave in Godric's Hollow. Ignotus, I believe," Draco interrupted.

"I must confess myself surprised at your knowledge, _Mr. Malfoy, _given who your father is," Lovegood began as he stood back up and walked over to where Draco stood.

"I'm not talking about_ him_," Draco spat.

"My Luna's told me all about you too. And your…situation," Lovegood said slowly.

"You don't know me or anything about me," Draco said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Don't I?" Lovegood continued standing eye to eye with Draco.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, trying to remain civil even when his automatic response would be to rush to defense: whether with words or with a wand when attacked. Lovegood raised his eyebrows at Draco before taking a step back and running his fingers through his hair.

"But back to Ignotus: he and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspirations for the story." Lovegood said. "Ah, but your tea's gone cold. Excuse me for a moment and I'll be right back with some more."

Lovegood quickly left the room and headed downstairs. Leila moved to the window Lovegood had been intently watching out with her arms folded across her chest.

"Let's get out of here once he's back. I'm not touching this stuff, hot or cold," Ron said.

"I agree with Weasley, something's not right," Draco added.

"Which one would you choose if you could?" Harry asked.

"What?" Leila asked as she turned back around.

"Of the Deathly Hallows, which one would you pick?" Harry asked again.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione scoffed.

"The Wand," Ron answered.

"The Cloak," Hermione and Leila said.

"The Stone," Harry said.

"You're supposed to say the Cloak, but who wants to spend all day being invisible? Dead boring if you ask me; but an unbeatable wand…" Ron began.

"Its owner grew drunk with power and was murdered," Hermione said pointedly.

"Doesn't sound worth it to me," Leila responded.

"Yeah, but imagine what a short wicked life you'd be able to lead," Ron grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and looked to Harry.

"Why the Stone," Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you could bring people back, couldn't you? Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Sirius. Anybody," Harry shrugged.

"Like Mum and Dad?" Leila sighed.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't," Harry said.

"No, I wouldn't. That kind of magic has to come with a price," Leila responded.

"It's all rubbish anyway, there's no such thing as the Deathly Hallows," Hermione interrupted.

"What about the Cloak, though?" Ron said. "As mental as Lovegood is, he's got a point. We've gotten so used to Harry's Cloak and how good it is. We've never once been spotted under it."

"Of course not—we're invisible, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Potter, when did you get your Cloak?" Draco asked.

"First year, but it was my dad's," Harry answered.

"Exactly my point! Charms wear off cloaks when they get old; they get ripped or get holes in them. Harry's is…perfect," Ron said.

A lull overcame the conversation and Leila took this as an opportunity to head upstairs. She had to admit she was curious about the place Luna lived. Leila headed up the stairs and Draco followed after her.

"Leave me alone, Draco," Leila groaned.

"No way in hell," Draco answered. "I don't trust him."

"So what if the man's paranoid, you would be too if you were in his situation," Leila said.

"You're not coming up here by yourself. If someone else comes up here then I'll leave, I promise," Draco responded.

Leila stopped on the stairs and looked back at him with her hands on her hips.

"Just don't hover," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Draco nodded as he continued following Leila up the stairs. Leila immediately stopped at the top of the stairs because the room screamed Luna. The decorated ceiling instantly caught her eye with the six painted faces: Leila, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. The word _friends_ appeared over and over again. Leila felt a pang in her heart. Luna had always been the one person to believe that she hadn't betrayed Harry. Honestly, Luna always seemed to have a way of understanding what was really going on. Leila walked over to Luna's bed and sat down on it causing a cloud of dust to rise into the air. She reached for the photograph on the bedside table, but before she did she turned around to see Draco. His brow was furrowed.

"What's your problem?" Leila asked.

Draco walked over to the wardrobe and flung it open, there were no clothes in it. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the window. He brushed a cobweb away and shook his head.

"She's not here," Draco muttered.

"I'm pretty sure your mother raised you not to mutter," Leila retorted.

"Now isn't the time for this, Leila," Draco said.

"Draco, you're not making any sense," Leila said.

"Come on, we're getting the others and getting out of here," Draco commanded.

He reached over and grabbed Leila by the arm despite her protesting. He dragged her down the stairs where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were giving them odd looks.

"I thought I told you two to stop arguing," Harry hissed.

"That's not what this is about Potter. We need to get out of here right now. Lovegood hasn't been in her room, and now that I think about it, the Lovegood name was mentioned at the last meeting I attended. She's not here and the man is up to something. I don't know how I could have overlooked this and let us come here," Draco responded.

"You're serious?" Harry asked.

"Dead serious," Draco answered.

At that moment, Lovegood reached the top of the stairs with the tray that held everything but the Gurdyroot infusion. Harry eyed the old man as he set the tray down on top of a pile on a table. Lovegood stood up straight and reached for a cup when Harry spoke up.

"Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me?" Lovegood asked.

"Your daughter, where's your daughter," Draco interrupted.

"I—I've already told you lot. She's down at the Bottom Bridge, fishing for Plimpies," Lovegood explained.

"Then why don't you have a cup for her?" Draco furthered.

Lovegood struggled for words.

"I don't think she's been here since the before term started. Her clothes aren't here, her bed is covered in dust. And why do you keep looking out that bloody window!" Draco interrogated.

Lovegood struggled to keep it together, but his hands slammed down on the tray, causing several cups and saucers to shatter. He turned around to face Draco.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Mr. Malfoy?" Lovegood said through gritted teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco questioned.

"You're behind them taking my Luna. I know what you are," Lovegood hissed.

"You don't know a bloody thing," Draco hissed right back.

A loud bang interrupted them and _Quibblers_ began to swirl around the room. Hermione and Leila both reached for the same copy and Leila gasped in horror of what she saw. The words Undesirable Number One with Harry's face and a reward money amount were plastered to the front page. Leila looked to Hermione with her eyes wide.

"Harry, you need to see this," Leila faltered.

Harry reached for the piece of parchment closest to him and crumpled it in his fist.

"The _Quibbler's_ going for a new angle then?" Harry asked coldly.

"You three are my only hope," Lovegood whispered.

"Three?" Harry asked.

"Turn the page, Harry," Hermione commanded.

Leila was curious too, so she turned the page but she wasn't expecting what she saw. Not only did Harry have a reward over his head, but she and Draco also had bounties out on them. Leila dropped the paper and locked eyes with Draco once he too had read the second page of the _Quibbler._ Leila's stomach dropped upon realizing that she had dragged Draco into this mess and now he was a wanted man.

"What is this?" Harry questioned, shoving the paper in Lovegood's face.

"They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is. But they might give her back if…I…" Lovegood began.

"Hand over Harry, Leila, and Malfoy?" Hermione finished.

"As much as I'd like to be rid of the ferret, no deal," Ron said.

"They will be here any moment," Lovegood stated.

"Who's going to be here?" Harry asked.

"He likely owled the Ministry when he went downstairs. We need to leave now," Draco answered.

"I must save my Luna, you cannot leave," Lovegood answered.

Lovegood stood with his arms in front of the staircase, barring them from leaving. The boys all drew their wands and aimed them at Lovegood.

"Don't make us hurt you," Ron said.

"Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood," Harry commanded.

"We won't ask so nicely next time," Draco continued.

"I can't, I can't," Lovegood whimpered. "Please understand, it's for my Luna. She's all I have."

"Harry!" Leila screamed.

People flying on broomsticks whirred past the windows, distracting them all from Lovegood. In that moment, Lovegood drew his wand and aimed a Stunning Spell toward them. Draco was the quickest to respond and preformed a shield charm, protecting them all from Lovegood's spell; but the Stunner reflected off Draco's shield and soared for trouble: the Erumpent Horn. As soon as Draco realized where the stunner was headed, he released his shield because he wanted to redirect the stunner, but he wasn't fast enough. The thing exploded causing shards of wood, paper, and everything that was in the room to swirl across the room. The teenagers were trapped under the rubble, while Lovegood was knocked downstairs.

Leila coughed as she attempted to unbury herself from the pile of debris, but Draco was quick to his feet and moved to help Leila. She examined Draco as he threw shards off her. His head was cut and bleeding pretty badly. She let him help her off the floor and onto her feet. Looking around the room, everyone was bleeding somewhere; but the look of the cut on Draco's head made her cringe. It was bad. Downstairs, voices were taunting Lovegood.

"No…no…upstairs…Potter twins…Draco Malfoy…" Lovegood wheezed.

"You know we don't take well to useless information," a man growled.

"No, I beg you! They're upstairs, really!" Lovegood sobbed.

"From the looks of things, you only brought us here to blow us up," another man shouted.

Leila backed closer to Draco as Harry was helping Hermione finally get to her feet.

"I recognize the voices," Leila whispered.

"Travers and Selwyn. They're both…" Draco began.

"Death Eaters," Leila choked. "If you're caught, Draco…"

"Sh!" Draco shushed her.

"I swear! I swear on my wife's grave, they're upstairs!" Lovegood shouted.

"_Homenum revelio_," said one of the men.

Draco swore under his breath, Leila clung tighter to him, and Hermione gasped. The three of them knew right then and there than they had been found out.

'There's someone up there all right, Selwyn," Travers said.

"It's them! It's them, I tell you! All three of them: Harry Potter, Leila Potter, and Draco Malfoy! Please, just give me my Luna. Let me have my Luna back," Lovegood sobbed.

"Bring them down here then and you can have your little girl, Lovegood. But if this is some sort of ambush, know that you will never see your girl alive and you'll be lucky to ever see a single remain," Selwyn said.

Lovegood could be heard wailing from downstairs. Draco carefully led Leila over the debris to where Hermione stood with Harry and Ron.

"We've got to get out of here now," Draco said.

They all looked to the stairs where debris was piled up and blocking the entrance, but it would only be a matter of minutes before Lovegood made it through. Hermione looked back and forth to the blocked entrance and Harry and Leila. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Harry, Leila, do you trust me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Leila answered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Malfoy, I know you have no reason to…" Hermione began.

"If it'll get us out of here, then fine," Draco interrupted.

"Okay then, Harry I need your Invisibility Cloak. Ron you're going to put it on," Hermione whispered.

"But I don't have a bounty over my head!" Ron argued.

"Please, just do it. Harry, hold tightly on to my hand and Leila's. Ron grab my shoulder and Malfoy hold onto Leila's hand," Hermione commanded.

They all quickly went through with Hermione's plan. Leila quickly entwined her fingers through Draco's and Harry's. Draco leaned over to whisper in Leila's ear.

"Leila, if something goes wrong…" Draco began.

"Don't talk like that," Leila whimpered.

"No, you need to know that I love you," Draco whispered.

He quickly kissed Leila's temple as Lovegood's face appeared. Hermione obliviated the man's memory before pointing her wand at the floor beneath them. She blasted a hole through the floor, causing them all to fall through it. The two Death Eaters looked at them: dumbfounded as, all of a sudden, they twisted and Diapparated away. With a thump, the teenagers hit the ground hard. Before Leila could even stand up, Hermione was already putting the wards up. Leila looked at Draco, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Draco!" Leila whispered.

Leila shook him, but he wouldn't wake. So she moved his head onto her lap when he slowly began to blink.

"Where are we?" Draco asked weakly.

"Safe," Leila whispered.

She placed a kiss on his forehead and attempted to brush away his hair from his eyes. Harry and Ron walked over to where Draco and Leila were on the ground. Leila cradled Draco's head as he attempted to stand up.

"I feel like a hippogriff is sitting on my head," Draco groaned.

"You'd know all about getting attacked by hippogriffs," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Leila hissed.

"It was just a joke," Ron groaned.

"A terrible one, Weasley," Draco mumbled.

"Ron, let's get going on the tent," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, all right," Ron agreed.

Harry walked over to Hermione's beaded bag and pulled out the tent. He and Ron set out to put it together while Hermione finished putting up the wards. When the tent was up, Harry and Ron left to find some water while Hermione walked into the tent. Draco moved to go in the tent with the others, when Leila reached for his arm to hold him back.

"I think we need to talk," Leila said calmly.

"Leila, I'm exhausted and not in the mood to continue to argue with you," Draco sighed.

"I—I don't want to fight. I—I just wanted to tell you that I was—was wrong to snap at you. I'm sorry," Leila responded.

"Its fine," Draco shrugged.

"No, no it's not," Leila said tearfully.

Leila then flung her arms around Draco's neck, burying her face in his wrinkled shirt, before she began to cry. For a moment Draco stared at her awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He then gently wrapped his arms around Leila as she pulled herself closer to him. For a few moments, Draco just let Leila hold onto him and cry. Harry and Ron walked back with a pail of water. They stopped at the entrance to the tent, but Harry pushed Ron inside. Harry made a signal that he was watching them by pointing to his eyes, then to the couple, and back to his eyes again. Draco nodded his head as Harry stepped inside the tent as well.

"Leila," Draco whispered.

"I could've lost you and I was being completely mental," Leila sobbed.

"Leila, I'm still here and we're both safe," Draco said.

"I was just upset more at myself. I mean, I forced you to come with…" Leila began.

"Because I'm clearly incapable of making decisions for myself," Draco chuckled.

"But they're all to please me," Leila sighed.

"Am I here for you? Yes and for that I owe you my life; but you already know that I was nothing more than a pawn to the Dark Lord. It just took me a while to figure out what I was supposed to do. I'm sorry I'm not as quick to choose the right thing as you are. I wasn't brought up to think that way, so I'm hesitant to do so. My moral compass is more directionally challenged than yours, so it takes a little longer for me to figure it out," Draco explained.

"Do you regret coming with us?" Leila asked.

"No, it's the first right decision I think I've made in a while," Draco whispered.

"Oh, I love you. I hate it when I act like a nutter, especially around you," Leila said.

"Eh, I'm used to it," Draco teased.

"Thanks," Leila said sarcastically.

"You know that I love you," Draco smiled.

"Don't know why sometimes," Leila commented.

"Because you're you: faults and all," Draco answered as he leaned his forehead on Leila's.

"I suppose I could say the same for you," Leila whispered.

"I thought it was my incredible good looks," Draco grinned.

"Nope," Leila quipped.

"Liar," Draco said raising his eyebrows. "You know you like this."

"Draco, are you going to kiss me or not?" Leila whined.

Draco chuckled before leaning in and kissing Leila. The kiss caused Leila to push herself onto her tippy toes to be closer to him. When the kiss ended, Leila went in for another one but Draco backed up and grinned.

"You never asked for seconds," Draco chuckled.

"Do I have to?" Leila asked cheekily.

"Never," Draco said huskily.

Leila pressed her lips against Draco once more as he picked her up off the ground. She entwined her fingers in his hair, when Harry called for them from the tent. They both groaned before Draco gently set Leila back on the ground. Leila took hold of Draco's arm and leaned her head against it as they walked back to the tent, to debrief with the others on what had happened at Lovegoods'.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

After one more kiss under the stars, Leila and Draco walked into the tent to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at the table talking.

"That's what he's after. You-Know-Who's after the Elder Wand!" Harry practically shouted.

"What exactly did we miss?" Leila asked.

"Harry and Ron are under the impression that the Deathly Hallows do exist," Hermione groaned.

"And you clearly aren't," Leila commented.

"You believe it, too?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, no," Leila said.

"Thank you. Even Leila and Malfoy admit that it's a load of bullocks," Hermione said.

"You never asked me, Granger," Draco said.

"She didn't have to," Ron scoffed.

"Well, I think it's true," Draco responded.

"You think what's true?" Leila asked.

"The Hallows, I think they exist," Draco stated.

"You what?" Hermione gasped.

Draco nodded his head and walked over to the table and sat beside Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all remained quiet as Leila slowly walked over to the table and stood behind Draco. Leila placed her hands on Draco's shoulders as everyone's attention was on him. He shifted uncomfortably, clearly not used to siding with Harry and Ron. He took a moment to think over how to proceed, before he spoke up once more.

"You heard me, I think they exist," Draco repeated.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"It just makes sense," Draco shrugged.

"How does it make sense?" Hermione furthered.

"First, as Weasley pointed out back at Lovegood's, Potter's Invisibility Cloak isn't your average cloak. From what he said, it's been passed down. My father had one, but it didn't last him more than a decade," Draco began.

"Is that your only proof? Because that could be argued as coincidence," Hermione argued.

"As loony as Lovegood is, he could give a history of wizards with that Elder Wand," Draco continued.

"He probably made it up," Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione, I already told you it's hard to lie under pressure," Ron added.

"Besides, those wizards really did exist," Draco said.

"How do you know?" Leila asked.

"You weren't the only one who paid attention during History of Magic," Draco grinned back at Leila.

"Back to the point, Malfoy," Harry said.

"What more do you need me to say, Potter? I agree with you," Draco said.

"I suppose that will do," Harry grumbled.

"This is mental," Hermione groaned.

"This is exactly what Lovegood meant about you being narrow-minded," Draco added.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron hissed.

"Leave it be, Ron. He's said far worse things to me before," Hermione scoffed.

An uncomfortable silence overtook the room. Leila could read a slight expression of pain on Draco's face. He probably knew that insulting Hermione wasn't going to help his cause, especially since she was the only one to give him a fair chance from the beginning. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Hermione looked back to the letter from Lily Potter, which Harry had snitched from Grimmauld Place. Ron practically glared daggers at Draco while Harry buried his head in his hands. Leila decided to break the awkward silence.

"Then what about the second Hallow, the Resurrection Stone?" Leila asked.

Harry pulled the Golden Snitch Dumbledore had given him from the pouch around his neck. He gave it a shake before he handed it to Leila.

"I think it might be in here," Harry said hesitantly. "But You-Know-Who is only interested in the Elder Wand."

"He was looking for something," Draco added.

"Yeah, Harry," Leila scoffed.

"No, something else. I was never told what it was though," Draco said quietly.

"He probably only thinks it's a powerful wand and since we have twin cores, he thinks he needs it," Harry pondered aloud.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong about this," Hermione sighed.

"But it all fits," Harry furthered.

"No, it doesn't. Right Leila?" Hermione asked.

"I—I'm not sure," Leila said hesitantly.

"Just a moment ago you agreed with me. If this is because of Malfoy…" Hermione began.

"I'm capable of thinking for myself," Leila scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione groaned.

"Think about it, Dumbledore usually let me figure stuff out for myself. This feels exactly like something he'd do," Harry said.

"Harry this isn't practice or a game, this is the real thing. The one clear instruction you received from Dumbledore was to find and destroy the Ho—you-know what's," Hermione insisted.

"Granger, I already know about that you're after Horcruxes," Draco sighed.

"How much do you know about them?" Ron questioned.

Ron stood up and walked closer toward Draco, who clutched Leila's hand for support.

"Ron, knock it off," Leila groaned.

"It's a fair question," Ron continued.

"I agree with Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Harry?" Leila pleaded.

"I'm curious, but only to see if he could be of anymore help," Harry added.

"You can't be serious," Leila scoffed.

"Leila, its fine. I actually know very little about them, beyond what was in the books in Leila's bag," Draco answered. "I'm still not exactly sure what they are, though."

Hermione nodded, seeming to accept the answer; but now Leila was a little perturbed with him. She knew that he had gone through her bag, but he had actually read the books she had marked with the information on Horcruxes? But the thing that upset her most was that he had never told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you had read them?" Leila questioned.

"Because there wasn't exactly a good time to tell you. I only read them after you tried to drown yourself. After that, you had memory loss and then after that we had the whole wedding thing. It wouldn't have been a very cheerful conversation. 'Hey Leila, what color should the table napkins be for the dinner after the wedding? Oh, by the way, what's a Horcrux?' I'm sure that would've gone over real well," Draco explained.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Leila sighed.

"Wait, can you say that again?" Draco teased.

"You heard me," Leila scoffed.

"As much as I hate to break up this couple moment, we need to get back to the issue at hand: we need to forget about the Deathly Hallows because we can't afford to get sidetracked from our real mission," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione, they have to do with our mission. I can just feel it," Harry argued.

"You still don't believe in this, do you?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron hesitantly sat back down beside Hermione before looking back to Harry, Leila, and Draco.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"Can't a bloke have a minute to get his thoughts together?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him which caused him to take a big gulp of air before speaking again.

"I dunno…I mean…bits of it sort of fit together. But I think we're supposed to get rid of Horcruxes. That's what Dumbledore told us to do, well except Malfoy. Maybe we should just forget the Hallows," Ron said awkwardly trying to please both sides.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said stiffly. "I'll take the first watch."

Hermione then stood up and headed for the entrance of the tent. Ron and Harry both stood up and instantly headed for the bunk beds, probably exhausted from arguing. Leila slid on the bench beside Draco, but he turned sideways so that Leila could back into him and he could wrap his arms around her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Draco spoke lowly.

"What made you change your mind?" Draco asked.

"I never actually said that I did. All I meant was that I was open to the idea. I do agree that we should be hunting the Horcruxes, but if both you and my brother have a feeling about these Hallows; I think it's at least worth looking into," Leila explained.

"Weasley has a feeling too," Draco said.

"Yeah, well, he's trying to impress Hermione," Leila chuckled.

"That whole triangle thing still confuses me," Draco groaned.

"Well, Ron likes Hermione, that's obvious and Hermione's confused about her feelings for Ron," Leila whispered.

"But where does your brother play into all this?" Draco asked.

"Does he have to?" Leila questioned.

"I mean think about it, when we joined up with them, Potter and Granger were alone together and from the sound of things, they had been for several weeks," Draco furthered.

"So?" Leila said.

"Something had to have happened between them," Draco said.

"Since when have you been so concerned about the love lives of Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Leila chuckled.

"I'm not," Draco stated.

"No, that's only why you're trying to explain that something's going on between my brother and Hermione," Leila said shaking her head.

"I'm just trying to point out that it could be a possibility and I don't want this to all come to head and have us be in the middle of it all," Draco sighed.

"How about we just let them be and they can sort it out on their own," Leila suggested.

"Because that's what they're letting us do?" Draco scoffed.

"Draco, please?" Leila begged.

"Fine," Draco conceded.

"I know things were tense today, but I really like having us all together," Leila yawned.

"I know you do," Draco whispered. "You should get some sleep."

"What about you?" Leila asked.

Draco kissed Leila's temple as she practically melted in his arms. But then he stood up from the bench, which caused Leila to groan. Then, with one swoop her tiny frame was in his arms. Leila playfully smacked at his chest and kicked at the air.

"Draco, put me down," Leila giggled.

"Or what?" Draco said lowly.

"Or my brother is going to kill you," Leila explained.

"I think I'm growing on him," Draco smirked.

"Exactly, we've made so much progress. We don't want to regress now," Leila said.

"What if I told you I didn't want you to leave my arms?" Draco asked.

"I'd say that's very sweet of you, but like you ordered me before, I need to get some sleep," Leila stated.

"I didn't order you," Draco argued.

"Yes, you did," Leila quipped.

"Will you two knock it off? Some of us are trying to sleep," Ron groaned.

"Sorry, Ron," Leila called.

Draco set Leila carefully back down on the floor, but she looked at him pointedly. He tried to kiss her, but she put her hand over his mouth.

"What?" Draco asked with Leila's hand on his mouth.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Leila asked removing her hand from his mouth.

"Sorry, Weasley," Draco groaned.

"Better," Leila smirked. "I suppose this is goodnight then."

Draco leaned down and gently kissed Leila, before they both headed for their own bunk beds. Leila slept above Harry's bed, while Draco slept above Ron's bed. In the morning, the crew packed up the tent in a downpour of rain before they Disapparated from their campsite from the night before. The rain continued to pour at their new site near the coast. The boys quickly worked together and set up the tent. But the rain continued to pour through their weeks of travel. It seemed that there couldn't have been more than one day of sun, which was immediately followed by several days of rain. Through their travels, Leila became worried about Harry. He kept to himself and the leadership role seemed to be taken over by Ron. As they marched through the tall grass, Leila and Draco followed behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I'm worried about him," Leila told Draco.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He's not acting like himself," Leila sighed.

"I suppose so. He barely makes any jabs at me anymore," Draco said.

"But I'm worried if it's for a different reason," Leila whispered.

"What's got you so worried?" Draco asked.

"Well, you know that Harry's mind has a connection to…You-Know-Who, right?" Leila asked.

"Yeah," Draco responded.

"What—what if he's communicating with Harry again?" Leila questioned.

"I don't know what he'd have to manipulate him though. You're here with him," Draco responded.

"The Second Prophecy—my prophecy," Leila whispered.

"You think that your brother knows about it?" Draco asked.

"It makes sense. He keeps to himself and hardly contributes anything substantial. What if it's because he thinks I'm going to betray him?" Leila whimpered.

"Then maybe you should talk to him about it," Draco suggested.

"But then what if he actually doesn't know about it?" Leila groaned.

"I know you're not going to like this; but either way, it's probably something you should talk with him about if you're so worried about it," Draco sighed.

"If only he wouldn't have been so stubborn and actually learned Occlumency when he was getting the lessons," Leila moaned.

"He took Occlumency lessons?" Draco asked.

"That's right, you would've thought they were remedial Potions lessons. But, yeah he did. I did too. Fifth year from Snape," Leila said.

"It did seem odd that Potter went from nearly failing Potions one year to top of the class the next," Draco stated.

"Well, he was only so good at it last year because he had the Half-blood Prince's potions book," Leila sighed.

"Half-blood Prince?" Draco asked.

"Also known as, Snape," Leila explained. "Hang on a minute, why does everything keep coming back to Snape?"

"Dunno, he was a spy," Draco suggested.

"There's something more to him, I know it! I know that I know it; but it's like I can't remember what," Leila said.

During the nights, Ron would play with the radio, trying to find _Potterwatch_, a radio station that told the truth about Voldemort and what was happening in the world. Every once in a while, they would venture into Wizarding territory, but that often brought them within too close for comfort with the Snatchers. The weeks seemed to drag on as they searched for Horcruxes. Ron was the one who remained the most hopeful, but he was still rather rigid with Draco. Not that Draco was perfectly cordial to Ron to begin with. The boys arguing was the only thing that brought something to normally dull days. Not that Draco and Ron arguing was something Leila condoned, but it broke up the monotony of searching and finding nothing, Harry keeping to himself, and Hermione ignoring Ron as much as possible.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, March was soon upon them. They had a small celebration for Ron's birthday, but it wasn't much of an affair seeing as they were technically fugitives on the run. Hermione and Leila had snuck into a Wizarding village and "paid" for some sweets to bring back for the celebration. By paid, they technically stole them under the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione had put some money where the sweets had been, double what they had been worth. But by this time, Leila still hadn't confronted Harry about her own Prophecy and he was still very much keeping to himself. It wasn't that Leila hadn't tried to tell her brother about it, but either she was interrupted by Ron or Hermione or she completely lost her nerve to talk with him. It wouldn't exactly be a cheerful conversation, telling her brother that she was supposed to be the one to deliver him to Voldemort. The longer she avoided telling him, the more her thoughts focused on her Prophecy. Snape's voice resounded in her head with the words that been burned into her head since that awful night.

"_A girl born as the seventh month waned_

That could've meant anyone born at the end of July, really.

_A sister, closest with the Chosen One through all his pain_

But this line meant it could only be her. Harry was the Chosen One and she was his sister. She had tried her best to be there for her brother, but it always seemed like she came up short.

_With her the Dark Lord will seek to gain_

Again, obvious. Voldemort was going to use her in his plan. His plan to destroy her brother. His first plan of kidnapping her had failed. Could that be all it meant, or was there more to this part of the prophecy?

_To win the fight, no matter whose blood be stained_

Voldemort only cared for himself. He didn't care whose blood was shed. Hers, Draco's…

_The girl will fight but it will be in vain_

She had been fighting Voldemort for years. While she hadn't always been active in seeking him out, rather playing shadow or second to her brother, she still had put up a fight against him. But it scared her: how it could it be in vain?

_For she will deliver the Chosen One unrestrained_

_Right into the hands of he whose existence is his bane."_

These two lines scared her the most. She was to be the one to hand Harry over to Voldemort. It scared her that she was even capable of something like that. How would she do it? Why would she do it? Could this prophecy be a bunch of malarkey? That was probably the only question she could answer: it most likely wasn't. Leila would cry herself to sleep at night thinking about the possibility of betraying her brother, but she just couldn't seem to say anything to him. One night keeping watch, she cried outside the tent. Normally, no one seemed to notice; but this time Hermione did and came and sat down with her outside the tent.

"Leila, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing," Leila sniffled.

"I don't believe you," Hermione furthered.

"Really, Hermione, it's nothing," Leila said wiping at her nose.

"Sometimes you're incredibly stubborn just like your brother, you know that? I heard you talking in your sleep the other night," Hermione sighed.

"I wasn't having one of those dreams, I haven't had one for a while; but now that I say that, I'm going to have one," Leila rambled.

"I know, but you said 'Harry, I'm sorry,'" Hermione continued.

"Did Harry hear?" Leila asked.

"No, he was keeping watch and Ron was asleep. Malfoy was awake. He looked concerned and I asked him about it, but he kept saying that I would have to ask you," Hermione insisted

"Draco says I should talk to Harry about it, but I just can't," Leila muttered.

"Talk to Harry about what?" Hermione asked.

"You know that I would never purposely hurt my brother, right?" Leila asked.

"Of course. He's all the family you have left, not counting your Muggle relatives; but no one really counts them anyway," Hermione said.

"Exactly. If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Leila asked.

"You're not hiding something about you and Malfoy again are you?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't even know what you could possibly think that I'd be hiding about him," Leila scoffed.

"Pregnancy?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! There's no way that's even a possibility," Leila practically shouted.

"All right, then what is it?" Hermione chuckled.

"Your mind went there, really?" Leila questioned.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed the logical worst thing to happen next with you two," Hermione argued. "But really, what's got you so bothered?"

"Th—there's a second prophecy…" Leila began. "A second prophecy…concerning me."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Sh!" Leila shushed.

Hermione threw her hands over her mouth and looked back into the tent to see if the boys had noticed. When they realized they were in the clear, Leila explained everything she knew about the prophecy to Hermione. Her friend listened quietly, but in the end, she simply said that she didn't put much stock into prophecies. While some of them may be true, everyone is able to make their own choices and aren't bound by what someone foresees. People might choose that way in the end, but it didn't mean they had to. While Hermione thoughts comforted her somewhat, she knew that it was exactly what Hermione was trying to do. It was a simple concept: prophecies were bound to come true, but Leila liked the thought of being able to choose the terms in which it was carried out. Hermione then offered to finish the watch for her, but only if she promised to talk with Harry about it soon. So, Leila walked inside the tent and went to bed fully intending on talking with Harry about it the very next day. He needed to know that however it happened, she wouldn't intentionally bring him harm; but that voice inside her head still responded with a "what-if."

The next day was a dreary one. The old English proverb of "March comes in like a lion and goes out like a lamb" didn't hold true for this year. The weather had been absolutely dismal at the beginning of the month and here they were at the end and it wasn't any better. The only positive thing to happen that day was that Ron finally got the radio tuned in to _Potterwatch._ Ron called for them to come over. Hermione had been polishing the Sword of Gryffindor and Leila had been reorganizing her beaded bag. Leila and Hermione were instantly at Ron's side, with beaded bag and Sword of Gryffindor in hand, while Harry slowly came in from outside. Draco remained seated on the step to the kitchen while the rest of them crowded around the radio.

"Password was 'Albus'!" Ron beamed.

"Brilliant, Ron," Leila grinned.

"Thanks, Leila," Ron said.

A familiar voice began to speak over the airways. Leila instantly recognized the former Gryffindor and Quidditch announcer's voice as Harry sat down beside her.

"…apologize for our temporary absence. There have been a number of house calls in our area by those ever-charming Death Eaters. I mean, their name just speaks volumes about how we feel about them…"

"That's Lee Jordan!" Hermione shouted.

"I know!" Ron smiled. "Cool, eh?"

"...nothing to worry about for a while though, seeing as we've found ourselves another secure location," Lee continued. "I'm also pleased to announce that two of our regulars have joined me here this evening. Evening boys!"

"Hello."

"Good evening, River."

"Lee is River," Ron explained. "They've all got code names so that if the Death Eaters somehow catch wind of a show, then they can claim innocence; but you can usually tell…"

"Sh!" Hermione shushed him.

"Ron, we've got ears," Leila groaned.

"But before we hear how it really is from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on. "Let's have a moment to honor those deaths which the nutters in charge haven't deemed worthy enough to mention. It is with heavy hearts that we inform you, our loyal listeners, of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

"Isn't that Tonks' dad?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, his was the house I went to the night we escaped Privet Drive back in July," Harry responded.

"…Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Dean Thomas and a second goblin were traveling with those murdered and that they may have escaped. Dean if you're listening, owl your parents. They're desperate for any bit of news. Same goes for any of you who have any information on Dean. He's a good bloke, so here's to hoping that you're out there somewhere alive," Lee continued.

"Here, here," Ron whispered to which Harry, Leila, and Hermione all nodded in agreement.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. The Muggles are claiming that it was some sort of gas leak, but I've got information on good authority from members of the Order of the Phoenix that their deaths were indeed a result of the Killing Curse. Yet more evidence that Muggle killings are to Death Eaters as games of Quidditch are to the pros. Killing is nothing more than a sport to them under the new regime, which is absolutely sickening."

Leila looked back to Draco who was still sitting on the stairs. He looked as if he was going to be sick to his stomach.

"Finally, we regret to inform you that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in the ruins of her Godric's Hollow home. Evidence shows that she died several months ago. While the Order informs us that her body showed signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic, we still are not entirely sure how her home came to such disarray. It very well could be from the Death Eater who left his signature in her blood, but your guess is as good as ours. So please join me for a moment of silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and all those unnamed, but none the less regretted, Muggles murdered at the hands of the Death Eaters."

Silence fell over the airways as well as the teenagers listening from the tent. Leila looked back to Draco once more who had his hands folded and his eyes focused on the floor. While this was hard for her to listen to, it had to be terrible for him as well. That was the life he had once been so attracted to and now here he was with his heart probably full of regret.

"Thank you," Lee said. "And now we turn the show over to our regular contributor Royal with an update on how this new Wizarding regime is affecting the Muggle world.

"Thanks, River," said the unmistakable bass voice.

"Kingsley!" Ron shouted.

"We know, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," Kingsley said. "Yet, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of witches and wizards risking their lives to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to our listeners to emulate their examples, perhaps by casting a protective charm over the Muggle dwellings on your street. This simple measure could save many lives."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" Lee asked.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters," Kingsley smoothly replied. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

Leila heard a rustling come from behind her, which she turned to see Draco escaping into the dining area of the tent. She groaned and stood up and followed after him. He was pacing the small room muttering to himself.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"Leila, not now," Draco answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can tell that this something is bothering you," Leila furthered.

"You think?" Draco hissed.

"It's no reason to get pissy with me," Leila scoffed.

"Maybe not, but you wouldn't understand," Draco sneered.

"Then explain it to me," Leila continued.

"I can't even explain it to myself," Draco said shaking his head. "I mean, I was raised that way Leila. Seventeen years of it. It's like I was bloody brain-washed."

"But the fact that you realize it says something," Leila responded.

"But I'm not even sure what I think about it though. I just don't like that it was what I was forced to think," Draco added.

"I'm not going to tell you what to think," Leila sighed.

"No, but I know what you want me to think," Draco groaned.

"True, but I think it's time you decided for yourself," Leila stated.

"Leila, get back in here! Remus is talking!" Harry called to her.

Leila bit her bottom lip as she looked out toward the others.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Draco assured her.

She pressed a kiss against Draco's cheek before she walked back to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat listening to the radio.

"And what about Leila? We know that you had a close connection with her. The papers have been smearing her for months, but those of us here know that it's simply a ploy by You-Know-Who himself to turn us all against her; but for months now, she's been labeled as Undesirable Number Two. What would you tell her if you knew she was listening?" Lee asked.

Leila felt slightly choked up knowing that Kingsley, Remus, and Lee didn't think she was a traitor.

"If Leila was listening, I'd tell her that she's a very brave girl. I know that these past few months haven't been easy for her, but know that while much of the world has seemed against her, I never turned my back against her. She has a big heart and I trust that she will do the right thing, just like her mother. She's grown into such a beautiful woman, a woman I know her mother would be proud of." Remus answered.

He's right, Mum would be proud of you," Harry grinned.

"I know," Leila said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know that I've told you this, but I'm really glad you're here and that we're friends," Hermione sniffled.

Hermione stood up and walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. She rested her head on Leila's shoulder and Leila rested her head on Hermione's.

"Too many emotions," Leila sniffled and chuckled at the same time.

"Girls," Ron said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Ron," Leila sniffled again.

"…and may I add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted Potter supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate." Remus continued.

"Indeed they are, Romulus," Lee said. "We suggest showing your support by tuning into _Potterwatch_. Moving onto news concerning the Chief Death Eater himself and here to give his views on some of the rumors surrounding him is a new correspondent: Rodent."

"Rodent?" yet another familiar voice said.

Leila froze as Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouted "Fred" in unison. Hearing his voice brought back a surge of memories from the summer: the kisses, the hand-holding, an easy and simple felling. But it was also met with a twinge of guilt. They hadn't even had a proper goodbye and here she was gallivanting around with Draco.

"As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows and pulling the strings is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you though, if all the sightings of him are genuine, we probably have two dozen You-Know-Who's running around the country," Fred explained.

"The air of mystery thing is working for him though. He's creating more terror by actually not showing himself," Kingsley added.

"Agreed," Fred said. "So people, you need to keep your knickers on and calm down. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, there's this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill you with a single glance of his eyes. Don't be fooled, that's a basilisk, listeners! One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes. Although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Harry started laughing and soon Hermione and Ron joined in. Leila allowed herself to smile. She had forgotten how easily Fred could brighten her day.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" Lee asked.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the work he's been putting in?" Fred responded.

Leila snickered at Fred's response.

"Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains that he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with a bottle of shampoo…" Fred continued.

"I forgot how funny he was," Leila chuckled.

"…I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!" Fred finished.

"Thanks for the wise words_ Rapier_," Lee said. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, I heard what Romulus said about Leila and I just wanted to tell her that I don't blame her for anything and she'll always have a place in my heart," Fred said.

Leila's eyes widened in shock at Fred's words, but a whir of blonde hair moved past her and headed outside the tent. She turned around and looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione whose mouths were gaping open at the radio. Her head was spinning.

"Draco!" Leila called after him.

Leila ran out of the tent after him with her beaded bag swung across her shoulder.

"We should go check on them," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think…" Hermione began. "All right, I'll admit it. I'm curious."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed them out of the tent. They found Draco with his back to Leila only a few feet from the tent, standing in the light from the setting sun. It was easy to see that he was upset.

"Draco, talk to me," Leila begged.

"Leila, I just want to think," Draco hissed.

"Please, just tell me what you're thinking," Leila continued.

As Leila continued to get information out of Draco; Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood at the mouth of the tent talking.

"Well, this is awkward," Hermione said.

"Fred may be my brother and as much as I hate to say it, I actually feel somewhat bad for the bloke," Ron commented.

"Didn't you hear what else Fred said?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Fred said a lot of other things, but this directly affects us," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, but so does the fact that He's abroad! He's still looking for the wand! I knew it!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry—" Leila groaned.

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol…" Harry began.

"POTTER, NO!" Draco shouted from where he stood with Leila.

"HARRY, NO!" Ron shouted from right beside Harry.

"—demort's after the Elder Wand!" Harry finished.

"Potter, the name's taboo!" Draco shouted.

Draco yanked Leila by the arm back to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood.

"We don't have time to pack things up. We need to go now," Draco commanded.

Suddenly, whirring noises could be heard from inside as the Sneakoscope began to spin. The sounds of heavy boots landing on the ground quickly filled the air. Everyone drew their wands, but the boys backed in around the girls attempting to hide them. A Snatcher that Leila remembered seeing once at the Manor stepped toward them. He had a red scarf around his neck which he took off and sniffed before he grinned at them and spoke.

"Hello, beautiful."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

The sound of the Snatcher's voice made Leila's blood curdle. Instinctively, she tried to back-up, but only backed right into Hermione because all three boys were surrounding them with their wands drawn. The girls also had their wands drawn, but they didn't have a very good shot at the Snatchers' with the boys standing so close to them. Leila began to panic. If only Harry hadn't been a blithering idiot and had remembered the taboo. She and Draco had mentioned something, as well as Ron, but Harry was too set in his ways of confidently saying Voldemort's name and now they were in this predicament. The teenagers joined hands together, with their free hands, to Disapparate, but something was wrong. They weren't going anywhere.

"Damn, an Anti-Disapparation Jinx," Draco muttered.

"Now what?" Leila asked worriedly.

Harry, Draco, and Ron exchanged worried glances, which Leila didn't quite understand. Then Draco, who was the closest to the Snatchers, cast a blasting spell against the ground, causing it to explode and leaves and dirt to fill the air, and giving them the briefest moment of cover to attempt an escape.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

The five teenagers took off in a sprint through the woods, but all too quickly the Snatchers were approaching on them. The Snatchers' hexes buzzed past them, some of them coming too close for comfort. In retaliation, they would attempt to take aim with their own spells as they ran; but casting spells backwards while running wasn't an easy task. The forest exploded with blasting spells and trees were wrapped with chains meant for them. As they ran, Draco remained close to Leila and slightly behind her, as if he was placing himself between her and the Snatchers. She knew he was doing this on purpose. He could easily outrun her, especially with his longer stride. The group continued to run, with Harry leading them through the fallen trees and leaves. Hermione was second behind Harry, followed quickly by Leila and Draco, with Ron brining up the rear.

"Potter, get down!" Draco shouted.

Harry ducked down to the ground as a spell barely missed his head. Hermione then reached her hand down to help Harry back up and Draco pushed him to get his momentum going again. Harry muttered his thanks as he once again took the lead in running from the Snatchers. Leila turned around and cast a blasting spell to hopefully give them another brief shield. She tried to formulate a plan of action as she ran, but her panicked brain could only focus on one thing: running. Draco cast a Stunner at Scabior before he stopped running. Leila grabbed his arm and tried to drag him forward again.

"Draco," Leila hissed.

"Where's Weasley?" Draco asked. "He was right behind us."

Leila briefly covered her eyes to use them as a binocular to help her spot Ron, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly, Draco pointed up on the hill a distance away. Ron was lying on the forest floor bound in chains. Draco muttered an obscenity under his breath before taking off for where Ron lay on the ground. Leila began to follow after him, but he quickly noticed.

"Leila, catch up to your brother," Draco commanded.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

"Just do as I say," Draco furthered. "I'll catch up to you."

As she was about to follow Draco's directions, another set of chains came hurdling toward them and they wrapped tightly around Draco's body, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thump. Leila stood there for a moment too shocked to even move, but she quickly ducked as another set of chains flew in her direction. She tried to physically pull the chains from Draco's body, but they wouldn't budge.

"Leila, I love you. Now go," Draco said, trying to mask the tears that were beginning to form.

Leila shook her head. She couldn't leave him, especially not like this. With her wand in hand, she aimed it at Draco who had a look of confusion on his face. He had done so much to protect her, now it was her turn to protect him. Thankfully, she had excelled at Transfiguration and if they lived through this, she would make sure to thank Professor McGonagall. She only had a few moments to spare, so she needed to work with the most noticeable feature first: his platinum blonde hair. With a flick of her wand, Draco's hair darkened to a ruddy color and lengthened. Leila looked up to see the Snatchers beginning their descent down the hill and then looked to see tiny figures that were Harry and Hermione still running in the opposite direction. She had a decision to make and quickly: run and leave Draco and Ron to the Snatchers, or one more transfiguration spell to further disguise Draco.

"Go," Draco hissed.

After inhaling deeply, Leila pointed her wand once more at Draco. She hadn't actually gotten to perform this degree of Transfiguration before, seeing as she wasn't allowed a wand during her most recent term of Transfiguration. Now was the time to see how a "practical knowledge" of the concept, according to Umbridge, actually worked. But the pressure seemed too much. What if she messed up? What if…she couldn't do it. She simply couldn't take that risk, so she lowered her wand.

"Leila," Draco hissed once more.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

Leila closed her eyes tightly and smashed her boot onto Draco's face, hearing the cartilage crunch from the force. Draco practically screamed from the pain and the blood gushing from his nose. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she could've said it was just payback for what he had done to Harry last school year, but now wasn't the time. Leila looked down at him to see him squinting his eyes and biting his bottom lip so hard it was beginning to bleed. He was in pain, but thankfully his pointed features were no longer quite as noticeable from the crooked broken nose and bruising already beginning to form under his eyes. Suddenly, Leila herself was wrapped with chains and lying on the cold ground. She struggled for a moment before looking up to see the Snatchers pulling Ron to his feet and dragging him along with them.

"You should've listened to me," Draco coughed.

"I'm not the only one with a bounty over my head," Leila responded.

"And what good is it if we're both taken?" Draco asked.

"We're together," Leila whispered.

Draco never responded because the Scabior grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet. Scabior examined Draco's face as if something had him puzzled for a moment, but he must have thought better of it because he turned his attention to Leila. She tried to back away from him, which only caused him to chuckle as he squatted down so he was face to face with her.

"Well, well, looks like we have a pretty little thing here," Scabior said.

"Leave her alone," Draco hissed.

"What's a good-looking girl like her doing with a bloke like you, ugly?" Scabior asked.

"We got 'em!" Another Snatcher shouted from a distance.

Leila's heart sank: Harry and Hermione. They now were all in the hands of the Snatchers. Hopefully, the Snatchers were as dumb as Ron had said they were, so that they could soon be on their way. Scabior and Greyback dragged Leila, Draco, and Ron further into the forest where Harry and Hermione must have been caught. The three of them attempted to struggle, until Greyback growled at them and Scabior shot a few Crucios at them. The distance between them and Harry and Hermione seemed to stretch on for miles, but when they finally reached them Greyback roughly pushed Ron and Draco to the ground, but pulled Leila close to him. He smelled terribly and Leila had to keep herself from vomiting all over him because upsetting him further wasn't going to do her any favors. Her gaze moved to Harry as Scabior stripped him of his wand. Something was wrong with his face. Looks like she and Hermione had been thinking along the same lines: to protect the boys. Scabior walked over to Hermione and forcefully took her wand before running his fingers through her hair and sniffing his hand afterwards.

"Keep your hands off her," Ron growled.

Scabior snapped his fingers and Greyback lunged forward, still holding Leila close, and kicked Ron right in the stomach. Ron groaned and doubled over from the pain.

"Another one? Just my luck," Scabior said as he gripped Hermione's chin. "Your boyfriend better watch it or he'll get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely."

Hermione quivered with fear as he ran the tip of his finger across her face. Scabior chuckled before turning to Harry.

"Well, let's see who we've got 'ere," Scabior began. "I'll be needing a butterbeer or two to wash this sight down. What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he felt his face.

"He asked you what happened," Greyback growled.

"Stung," Harry muttered. "Been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it," another one of the Snatchers answered.

"What's your name?" Scabior questioned.

"Dudley," Harry responded.

Leila hoped Greyback didn't notice the worried expression on her face. Of all the lies Harry had to tell, he couldn't have come up with someone better than their Muggle cousin. They were going to be goners for sure.

"And your first name?" Scabior asked.

"I—erm—Vernon. Vernon Dudley," Harry responded.

If Leila wasn't being held so close to Greyback's body she would reach out and kick her brother for his stupidity. She knew Ron said it was hard to lie on the spot, but still, couldn't he have come up with someone more a bit clever? Perhaps, someone whom the Snatchers would easily dismiss.

"Check the list," Scabior commanded the unknown Snatcher. "And what about you ginger, what's your name?"

"Stan Shunpike," Ron answered.

"Like 'ell you are," Scabior spat. "I happen to skinny Stan, e's put a bit of work our way. Try again."

Scabior snapped once more and Greyback kicked Ron in the mouth. As much as the smell made her sick, she still turned into Greyback to avoid the sight of seeing Ron's bloodied mouth. Of course, Ron had said that Snatchers were usually pretty thick, but it would be just their luck to run into the ones who actually had brains about them.

"A'ight, I'b Bardy," Ron said as blood spit from his mouth with every word. "Bardy Weadley."

"Weasley, eh? Wouldn't be related to that blood-traitor, Arthur Weasley, now would you?" Greyback hissed.

"Easy, Greyback," Scabior chided.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet," Greyback retorted. "Maybe this one will be a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny over there. So who are you girly?"

Greyback pulled Leila's head by her ponytail so that she was looking up at him. He pulled so hard, it caused her eyes to water. Thankfully, she had already thought of her alibi because there was no way she would've been able to think in that sort of pain. She inhaled deeply, preparing for what could very well be her last performance.

"A—Astoria Greengrass, pure-blood," Leila answered. "And I demand you release me."

"And what's a lady of your stature doing out here with these sort of blokes?" Scabior questioned.

"If you'd tell him to let go of his death grip, I might give a proper answer," Leila retorted trying to embody her inner Astoria, or at least what she assumed Astoria was like.

"Now, be nice, Greyback," Scabior said cynically.

The werewolf released Leila's ponytail and she adjusted herself to show confidence.

"Now, you seem like a reasonable lot…" Leila began.

"You never answered my question _Miss Astoria_, what're you doing here with them?" Scabior asked.

"It's really none of your concern what my sister Daphne, her boyfriend Theo, and I are doing with them," Leila retorted.

"I beg to differ," Greyback hissed roughly, grabbing Leila's arm.

"Release my arm or my mother will not be pleased that a half-breed like you laid your hands on me," Leila hissed. "It's bad enough you have me shackled like a Muggle."

"Tell us what you lot are doing out here and not at Hogwarts, then we'll take it into consideration" Scabior furthered.

"We'b lebt," Ron said from the floor.

"Left 'ave you ginger?' Scabior scoffed. "And what about his one, he's been awfully quiet."

Scabior placed his boot on Draco's cheek and pushed his face. Draco groaned at the pressure on his face.

"What 'appened to you? Lover's spat?" Scabior asked.

"Something like that," Draco responded.

"And your name?" Scabior questioned.

"She already told you, I'm Theo, Theodore Nott," Draco lied.

"I see the family resemblance," Scabior nodded. "I know your father, a bloody piece of work if you ask me."

Leila breathed a slight sigh of relief. So far, Scabior was buying her story. She hoped that Hermione's, Draco's, and her cover story would be enough to get them out of the predicament, despite Ron and Harry's blunders. Scabior continued to question them about why they had said the Dark Lord's name. Greyback then began to insult the Weasley family. Leila could tell by the flaming color on Ron's cheeks that he was ready to explode at any moment, but Scabior walked over to Hermione and sniffed her. He had some weird obsession with her, but Hermione remained silent.

"You never told me who you were," Scabior said inhaling Hermione's scent.

"Daphne Greengrass, pure-blood, like my sister already told you," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Mmm…Daphne, you smell like vanilla. I think you're going to be my favorite," Scabior said lowly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, unless you've forgotten who our mother is," Leila snarled from Greyback's arms.

"Camilla…" Scabior cringed. "Well…"

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here," the unnamed Snatcher said.

Scabior snarled and grabbed Harry by the hair on the back of his head so that they were face to face.

"You hear that ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are? Hmm?" Scabior hissed.

"The list must be wrong then," Harry said.

"Hang on a minute, Scabior, Greyback, have a look at this!" the unnamed Snatched called.

He came running toward them with a _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. It was flapping open to the pages of the bounties. Leila's, Draco's, Harry's, and Hermione's faces were plastered to the page. While Harry and Draco were not easily recognizable, she and Hermione were just a little dirty and sweaty, with nothing to hide them.

"Oi Greyback, the girlies we have here look a hell of a lot like the girls in the _Prophet_," Scabior spoke. "Hermione Granger, Leila Potter…meaning that one of these blokes is Harry Potter and another Draco Malfoy."

"Check their foreheads," Greyback growled.

Leila closed her eyes in frustration. She had been so concerned about Draco that she had completely forgotten about herself. Of course she was recognizable, she had even told Draco that she had a bounty over her head. Scabior found the faint lines from Harry's lightning bolt scar and traced it with his finger before he placed his finger on his bottom lip. He summoned Greyback over to Harry and retraced the faint scar on his head. Greyback grinned an evil grin.

"Three down, one to go," Greyback said.

"Change of plans, boys. We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry," Scabior grinned. "We're headed for Malfoy Manor."

Leila's eyes widened and focused onto Draco, who was still lying on the ground. Greyback reached for Harry and held tightly onto the Potter twins. Scabior took hold of Hermione and Ron, while the unknown Snatcher grabbed Draco. Greyback counted backward from three and then they all Disapparated. Both Harry and Leila tried to fight off Greyback, but it was useless. Greyback's strength was too much for the Potter twins and neither Hermione, Ron, nor Draco were able to fend off their captors either. Leila closed her eyes tightly until she knew her feet were once again planted on the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw an all-too-familiar dreadful large house stood before her. So many memories were inside that house. Draco vomited just outside the gate, which caused the Snatcher to smack him hard across the head, forcing him onto his knees. With Draco vomiting, the Snatcher strode to the large wrought-iron gates and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked! I can't-blimey!" The Snatcher began.

The iron began to contort in the shape of a face. Leila immediately recognized the voice that spoke sternly as Narcissa Malfoy's, Draco's mother.

"State your purpose."

"We've got the Potters!" Greyback shouted. "We've got Harry and Leila Potter!"

After a moment, the gates swung open and Greyback, Scabior, and the other Snatcher escorted the teenagers down the long lane. Leila stole a glance at Draco, who was unbelievably pale. Not only was he probably going to die, he was going to have to face his family for the first time since he had betrayed them for her. They were met by Narcissa and Lucius on the large veranda on the front of the house. They both stood there stiffly.

"What is this?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Greyback snarled.

"Who are you?" Narcissa questioned.

"You know who I am!" Greyback hissed. "Fenrir Greyback and we've caught the Potter twins."

Narcissa locked eyes with Leila, who swallowed hard and quickly looked elsewhere.

"Show me proof," Narcissa said.

Greyback pushed Harry toward Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and pulled the hair out of his face. Narcissa leaned forward a little, but it looked like she hadn't seen anything.

"I know he's swollen ma'am, but it's him," Scabior piped in.

"I don't think this is worth our time," Narcissa answered. "Let them go and return to your posts"

"You really wanna take the chance with You-Know-Who?" Scabior questioned. "I mean, if it really is them and he finds out you turned us away, you're as good as dead."

"Unless you give me substantial evidence…" Narcissa began.

"Take a closer look, you'll see his scar," Scabior said. "This one is the Mudblood companion."

Scabior took hold of Hermione and brushed through her hair with his fingers.

"Don't forget about the other Potter," Greyback growled.

Greyback pushed Leila forward until she too fell to her knees in front of the Malfoys. There was a certain déjà vu feeling in being on her knees at the mercy of the Malfoys. She felt Scabior's boot press against her back, as if he was attempting to keep her down.

"I'm sure you remember her, seeing as she was to marry your son," Scabior furthered.

"Bring them in," Lucius said gruffly.

Scabior roughly took hold of Leila's arm and dragged her up from the ground before walking through the front door. They all walked inside the Manor, a place all-too-familiar to Leila. The prison that Draco had worked so hard to release her from and now they were right back where they had started.

"Follow me," Narcissa said coldly. "Theodore Nott, a Hogwarts classmate of Harry Potter, is here with his father. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

"Wait, did you just say, Theodore Nott?" Greyback questioned.

"Yes," Narcissa responded.

"Then who is he?" Scabior questioned.

The group stood there in the hall as Scabior pointed right at Draco. While the hair was a different color and his face was smashed, his eyes were unmistakable, especially to his parents. Lucius looked right into Draco's eyes. Pain was easily read in Draco's eyes; but Lucius wore a façade similar to the ones Draco normally put up. But Lucius' look soon turned cold and his eyes narrowed at his only son before he turned away toward the Snatchers.

"This way," Lucius grunted.

"I want to know who he is," Scabior continued. "I want to know how much I can get for 'im."

"You can get?" Greyback hissed.

"Down boy," Scabior hissed.

"We'll figure out payment details later," Lucius said.

Narcissa and Lucius led them into the room Leila had too often frequented during her stays at Malfoy Manor. Nothing about the place had changed, except for the fact the room wasn't as Death Eater-filled and was Voldemort-less. The crystal chandelier hung hauntingly from the ceiling, the fireplace gently roared, and the two chairs near it were occupied; occupied by the actual Theodore Nott and his father. Leila had never talked with Theo about his stance on the war, but seeing as he was at Malfoy Manor, one could assume what the boy thought. Leila practically jumped when Draco's deranged aunt, Bellatrix popped out of the shadows with a maniacal look on her face.

"What is this, Cissy?" Bellatrix questioned.

"They say they've got the Potter twins," Narcissa said coldly.

"Well, it's really is the boy he wants," Bellatrix sneered.

"We figured Theo could tell for sure," Narcissa added.

"Yes, my boy would be honored do such a thing," Theo's father said. "Isn't that right, son?"

"Yes, Father," Theo spoke quietly.

"Come, come then," Bellatrix commanded.

Bellatrix stalked over to where Theo sat and pulled him from his chair. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, the crazy older woman led him to the place where Harry stood with Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Leila, who were all unarmed and carefully guarded, stood. Before examining Harry, Theo looked over to Leila and simply nodded. Theo bit his bottom lip as he looked over Harry. Leila looked at Theo with concern in her eyes. Draco's job inside the Death Eaters had fallen onto Theo's shoulders.

"Well son?" Mr. Nott asked.

"I—I can't be sure," Theo answered.

"Look closer, go on," Mr. Nott responded.

"I don't know," Theo said.

"Just think, if we were the ones who handed Potter over to the Dark Lord. Everything could be forgiven…everything could be as it was," Lucius said hopefully.

"Now listen here, Malfoy. If my boy…" Mr. Nott began.

"Hold it, hold it. We won't be forgetting _who_ actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy," Scabior interrupted.

"How dare either of you talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius shouted.

"Lucius," Narcissa reprimanded.

Narcissa pulled Lucius away from an altercation with either men, but he removed her hand from his arm and walked closer to Harry. Lucius carefully looked over all the prisoners, except Draco. He started with Harry before moving on to Leila. Then he moved to Hermione and lastly Ron before walking back over to Harry.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius sneered as Scabior.

"I didn't do anything," Scabior said with his hands up in defense before pointing at Greyback. "I can't make any promises about him though. You know how he gets."

"I told you I haven't done anything to them, at least not yet," Greyback growled.

"Shut it! Now, don't be shy, Theodore. Come on over…" Bellatrix said pushing Theo practically on top of Harry.

"Wait a minute, he's Theodore?" Scabior asked.

"What's it to you?" Mr. Nott hissed.

"Well, I want to get my reward right…" Scabior began.

"You keep talking like that and you'll be getting nothing," Greyback growled.

"Right, _our_ reward…anyway, _he_ (pointing at Draco) claims to be _him_ (pointing at Theo) but you're telling me that he isn't really him after all because him is really him," Scabior explained.

"How could anyone possibly follow that?" Leila muttered.

"We. Don't. Know. Who. He. Is." Scabior said pointing at Draco and enunciating every word.

Greyback pushed Draco into Lucius Malfoy, but Lucius refused to look at his only son. The older man growled and sneered before pushing Draco back into Greyback. Leila looked at Draco's face and could easily read the pain of being rejected by his father. Draco had always been his father's pride and joy, but for once in his life, he was nothing to him.

"Keep that vermin away from me," Lucius hissed.

Greyback pushed Draco once more, but Lucius didn't catch him and Draco tripped over his father's feet and landed onto the floor in a heap. Greyback growled for Draco to get up and grabbed him by the collar of the sweater he had borrowed from Ron. Greyback scrutinized Draco once the teenager was back to his feet, looking between the boy and a portrait of the Malfoy family that hung nearby.

"You know, if his nose were right, I'd say he looks an awful lot like that son of yours Lucius," Greyback sneered.

Lucius looked in Draco's general direction, but never once made eye contact with his son. A scowl overtook Draco's face, which even with his broken nose and darkened hair, made his appearance as a Malfoy undeniable. Lucius turned his back on his son and looked to Greyback with a sneer on his face as if he was talking to someone far beneath him.

"He is no son of mine," Lucius hissed.

"Say it to my face!" Draco hissed back. "You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing," Lucius growled, his back still turned to Draco.

"Look at me! I said look at me!" Draco shouted.

"I will not stand to be treated this way!" Lucius shouted.

Lucius turned his Slytherin ring to the inside of his hand and slapped Draco across the face. Draco's face stung from the slap and blood trickled from where his father's ring had scratched his cheek. Draco's hand instantly flew to his cheek where his father had marked him. Lucius kept his back turned to Draco and walked away from him.

"Such a warm welcome _Father,_" Draco hissed.

Lucius stopped dead in his footsteps and didn't make a sound or another movement. Rather, Bellatrix took a few steps forward to get a better look at Draco. A look of glee contorted with evil overtook her face before she spoke.

"Well, well, looks like the Prodigal son has returned."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

For a moment, a silence overtook the room. No one dared to move, seeing as their cover was officially blown. The moonlight crept into the room, giving it an eerie glow with the light from the fireplace. Bellatrix walked over to Draco and grinned excitedly. Draco backed away cowardly, but his aunt grabbed him by the sleeve of his sweater, which caused him to jerk back but remain where he stood. She looked into her nephew's eyes and patted him on his good cheek.

"Well done Draco. Just as we planned," Bellatrix spoke.

"No," Draco muttered.

"You planned this?" Leila shouted.

"No. You know I would never…" Draco began.

"Come now, Draco. I'm only giving credit where credit is due," Bellatrix hissed.

"I didn't do anything," Draco said.

"You fulfilled your role faithfully. There's no reason to be so modest," Bellatrix responded.

"We trusted you!" Leila shouted. "But I suppose that was all part of your plan!"

"Don't listen to her!" Draco roared.

"We deserve to know the truth!" Leila hissed.

Bellatrix cast a Cruico at Leila, which caused her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Hermione tried to go to Leila's aide, but Greyback held tightly onto her and Ron. Draco then moved for Leila, but Bellatrix caught hold of his sweater again and forced him to stand tall. The older witch walked her fingers across Draco's shoulder, which caused him to shudder.

"Now where were we," Bellatrix furthered.

"_We_ weren't anywhere," Draco hissed. "I've had nothing do with you for months now."

"But you've completed part one of your mission so well, just like we knew you would. Give us the names of your companions and the Dark Lord may overlook the bounty over your head. That is, _if_ you have brought us Potter and his sister as ordered," Bellatrix said.

The room was silent. Every eye in the room was on Draco, but he stood tall and didn't utter a single word to his aunt.

"Draco, my son, please. You could be spared," Narcissa begged him.

Draco looked to his mother, who had tears in her eyes, but he simply shook his head.

"It's them. Perhaps, he's just trying to keep up the act of their trust," Lucius grumbled.

"If you're so sure, then the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

Bellatrix sneered at Lucius before she rolled back her left sleeve to reveal her Dark Mark. Leila tried to stand back up, but Bellatrix thrust the heel of her boot into Leila's back as she moved her finger to her Dark Mark. Lucius pushed his sister-in-law, which caused Bellatrix's boot to grind even harder into Leila's back, leaving a disgruntled Bellatrix in a staring contest with Lucius.

"What the bloody hell," Bellatrix hissed. "If this is about _your son_…"

"He is no son to me!" Lucius said. "_I_ was just about to call him!"

Lucius had his hand clasped around Bellatrix's wrist to prevent her from touching her Dark Mark. The woman struggled for a moment in a vain attempt to press her finger to her Dark Mark.

"_I_ shall summon him, Bella. They have been brought to _my_ house after all. Therefore I have the authority…" Lucius began.

"Authority?" Bellatrix scoffed. "You lost any authority when you lost your wand, Lucius. Now get your filthy paws off me."

"This has nothing to do with you! You're not the one who captured them…" Lucius continued.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, it'll be us that'll be claiming the gold," Scabior continued.

"Gold?" Bellatrix laughed. "Take your gold, you piece of filth. What would I want with the gold? I only seek the honor of…"

Suddenly, Mr. Nott aimed a spell at Harry. Harry to fell onto the table and smashed his head on a piece of china. Now, not only was Harry's face swollen, it was bleeding furiously.

"No, we mustn't harm him!" Bellatrix hissed. "He's the Dark Lord's."

"Then he'll be told what happened while in _your_ care," Mr. Nott said.

Mr. Nott then fiercely pushed his own sleeve up to reveal his Dark Mark. As his finger got closer to his Dark Mark, Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"STOP! Do not touch it, or we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I'm not the one in the Dark Lord's disgrace," Mr. Nott retorted.

Mr. Nott sneered at Bellatrix before continuing to press his finger toward his arm. Suddenly, Bellatrix whipped out her wand and cast a Cruico on Mr. Nott. The older Nott fell to his knees, but not a single sound escaped his lips. Theo instantly flew to his father's side, but Bellatrix snarled for him to get away or he'd go down just like his father. After several heavy breaths, Mr. Nott again moved for his Dark Mark, but this time Bellatrix cast a stunner, knocking Mr. Nott unconscious.

"The names, Draco," Bellatrix seethed. "We cannot afford to be wrong."

"I've already done too much," Draco muttered.

"You prefer to play games then? No matter, we'll just have our guest take a look at their wands…" Bellatrix began.

Bellatrix walked over to the Snatchers to retrieve the wands belonging to Hermione, Ron, Leila, Draco, and the wand Harry had been using; but in the corner of her eye she saw a ruby glint. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, and turned to one of the unnamed Snatchers. The older witch straightened herself and sneered at the Snatcher.

"What is that?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Sword," the unnamed Snatcher grunted.

"Give it to me," Bellatrix commanded.

"It's not yorn, missus. I found it, so I reckon it's mine. Finders, keepers," the Snatcher furthered.

With a blood-thirsty look in her eyes, Bellatrix aimed her wand at the unnamed Snatcher and cast a Stunner at him before lunging for the sword. She then turned to Greyback with a whip shooting from her wand. It wrapped tightly around his neck and he tried to fight her off, but Bellatrix only pulled harder, causing the half-breed to choke even further.

"Are you mad?' Scabior questioned. "What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

Bellatrix then quickly snapped her wand and attention to Scabior as Greyback fell to the ground gasping for his breath. The whip wrapped tightly around Scabior's neck. He tried to pull the whip from his neck, but Bellatrix pulled so hard that the man was thrown to the floor. For a few moments she dragged him across the floor.

"I'm going to ask once more, where did you find this sword?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Release me, woman," Scabior demanded.

The mad woman then alternated between placing the tip of the sword between the foreheads of Greyback and Scabior.

"Think I'm being funny, do you?" Bellatrix sneered. "I asked you a question and I demand that it be answered. I had Snape send that sword to my vault in Gringotts, so answer the question before I decide to have my fun with you."

"It was in their tent," Greyback rasped. "Now release me!"

"Yeah, what he said," Scabior retorted.

Bellatrix backed away slowly from the two men, breathing heavily. The two Snatchers scrambled to their feet while the third remained unconscious. They flung themselves into the chairs Theo and his father once occupied, Scabior tripping over the unconscious Mr. Nott. Theo backed into the mantle of the fireplace, unsure of what to do. Bellatrix grabbed both of the Snatchers by the hair on their necks and pulled them from the chairs.

"Go! Leave!" Bellatrix shouted.

Scabior and Greyback instantly ran from the room and for the stairs, leaving their unconscious friend lying on the floor. But Scabior's head appeared once more.

"About the money…" Scabior began.

With a flick of Bellatrix's wand golden coins flew through the air like shards of broken glass, aimed right for Scabior. Scabior ducked as the coins pelted into the woodwork. The money had been moving with such force, that the pieces sank into the woodwork instead of ricocheting off the wall. The Snatcher tried to dig the money out of the wall, when several plates from the table flew at him. He ducked and covered his head as the china smashed against the wall and shattered around him.

"Just owl me the rest of the payment then," Scabior said.

With that, the man disappeared down the stairs as Bellatrix began to pace the room. She turned and looked at Harry once more before returning to her pacing. Bellatrix then called for Pettigrew. Shivers went down Leila's spine just thinking of the man who betrayed her parents to Voldemort. The rat quickly appeared at Bellatrix's beckoning.

"Yes ma'am," Wormtail bowed.

"Take them to the cellar. All but this one," Bellatrix said, pointing at Leila. "I need a chat with this one, girl to girl."

"No!" Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco all shouted in unison.

"They're right; it wouldn't be fair to take only one. Leave him too," Bellatrix cackled, pointing to Draco. "And if she doesn't make it, you're next, Mudblood."

Hermione gasped, but with a stiff nod Wormtail yanked Harry off the floor by the collar of his jacket. A puddle of blood was splattered the floor from the wound inflicted by Mr. Nott. Wormtail then reached for Ron and Hermione before they disappeared down the stairs. Leila tried to crawl away under the long table, but Bellatrix caught Leila's foot and pulled her out from under the table. Bellatrix twisted Leila's leg so hard that she screamed out in pain. The woman had Leila pinned.

"I never liked you much," Bellatrix sneered.

"Let go of me," Leila cried.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bellatrix taunted.

"Draco," Leila whimpered.

"For once, I agree with you," Bellatrix began. "Draco, come take care of her."

"What?" Draco stuttered.

Bellatrix released Leila's leg and then with a flick of her wand, Leila flew to Draco's feet.

"You're going to have to earn your way back," Bellatrix explained.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Draco argued.

"Suit yourself," Bellatrix shrugged.

The woman, proving herself to be a worthy former resident of Azkaban, cast a Crucio at her nephew and stepped onto Leila's pant leg, pinning her once more to the floor. Draco shouted in pain and crumpled to the floor, the sight of which made Bellatrix to laugh maniacally. Narcissa tried to stop her sister, but she was thwarted and pushed back onto the hardwood floor. Draco's mother pleaded for her son, while Lucius only turned his head away from the scene, and Theo clenched his eyes shut.

"If you want your son alive, Cissy, leave me," Bellatrix hissed.

"Bella, please," Narcissa gently cried.

But Bellatrix ignored her sister's pleas and grabbed Draco pulling him back to his to his feet.

"You never should have left, Draco," Bellatrix said. "You should have known we'd find you eventually."

"I don't regret what I did," Draco hissed as he struggled to catch a good breath.

"No?" Bellatrix furthered. "But you will."

Bellatrix shoved Draco on the floor precisely on top of Leila before striding across the room to where Theo stood cowering by the fireplace. The whole time, Theo had been holding onto the wands that the Snatchers had taken from the group. Bellatrix tore the wands from Theo's hand, and carefully picked out the wand she knew to be Leila's, dropping the rest carelessly to the floor. Looking for an excuse not to watch the scene playing out in front of him, Theo quickly bent over and scrambled to pick up the other wands. With Leila's wand in her hand, Bellatrix walked over to Draco and picked him up once more before she dropped Leila's wand at his feet.

"Pick it up," Bellatrix commanded.

"Or what?" Draco retorted.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at her nephew before sending a Blasting Curse at one of the chairs at the long table. The shards of the chair flew about the room, a piece knocking Draco hard on the back of his head.

"Do as I say, Draco," Bellatrix sneered.

After removing his hand from the back of his head where the shard of chair had hit him, Draco bent down and picked up Leila's wand as Bellatrix finished tying Leila up to the legs of another chair.

"Happy?" Draco hissed.

"Ecstatic," Bellatrix responded. "Now, I think you know what you have to do, Draco."

"I won't hurt her," Draco responded.

"You already have. You brought her here, twice in fact! Do you really think she's going to forgive you?" Bellatrix taunted. "You've always been the weak-link, just like your father."

"I'm not weak!" Draco shouted. "And I'm not like him!"

"Then prove it!" Bellatrix shouted.

Bellatrix walked behind Draco and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his wand arm. She raised his wand arm so that his wand was directly pointed at Leila. His arm shook as his aunt whispered into his ear.

"One tiny spell, Draco, and this can all be over."

"Why don't I believe you," Draco muttered.

"She's your weakness. She always has been. You need to be rid of her before she gets rid of you," Bellatrix furthered.

"She wouldn't do that," Draco argued.

"No? After everything you've done you still think she'd choose you?" Bellatrix cackled.

"I won't do it," Draco hissed.

"Have it your way," Bellatrix grinned.

With another flick of her wand, Draco was screaming and writhing at his aunt's feet. Her face lit up the more her nephew screamed. Just for fun, Bellatrix shot the same spell at Leila, causing her to scream in pain.

"When will you learn Draco?" Bellatrix hissed.

"When will you?" Draco shot back.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. I'm going to show you mercy and give you one more chance. Now up, up on your feet," Bellatrix commanded.

Draco reluctantly stood to his feet with Leila's wand in his hand. Bellatrix then got down on her haunches and poked and prodded Leila with her wand. She grabbed Leila by the ponytail and pressed her wand to the young girl's throat. Leila tried to move her neck away from Bellatrix's wand, but the more she moved, the harder the woman jabbed the wand into her throat. The scene vaguely reminded her of being on the Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore died, only this time she was entirely at the hands of her captors.

"Do it or I will," Bellatrix taunted. "And if you don't, then you're next."

Draco's eyes widened at his aunt's threat.

"Draco, just do it," Leila cried.

"I won't hurt you again," Draco explained.

"I'm not worth it," Leila responded.

"She's right you know, Draco," Bellatrix cackled.

"Stop! Stop it!" Draco shouted.

"I always knew you were a coward. All those years hearing your father brag about you…but he was wrong. You are nothing…" Bellatrix began.

A look of rage overtook Draco and he moved the aim of Leila's wand from Leila to his aunt. He quickly cast a Crucio at her, causing her to shriek a little, but when the curse was over she chuckled darkly.

"That was pathetic," Bellatrix sneered. "But I see how you want it to be then."

From inside her cloak, Bellatrix whipped out a knife and sliced at Leila's arm, ripping through her layers of clothing and drawing blood. Draco lunged for Leila, but as he did so, his aunt tackled him to the floor. She pressed her knife up against his throat, but he didn't struggle beneath her knowing that if he did, he would be the cause of his own death. The Sword of Gryffindor lay several feet from Leila and she tried to scoot close to grab it to release herself, but Bellatrix caught sight of her and kicked the sword away from her.

"Before I take care of you, I have some questions that need to be answered," Bellatrix hissed to Draco.

Draco didn't respond,

"You broke into my vault at Gringotts," Bellatrix snarled.

Draco didn't say a word.

"Answer me!" Bellatrix hissed.

"That wasn't a question," Draco sneered.

"You think you're going to be smart with me?" Bellatrix asked.

Bellatrix rolled up the sleeve on Draco's left arm, revealing his Dark Mark. Right below the mark, she plunged her knife into his arm. Draco screamed out in pain as his sadistic aunt etched the word "BLOOD TRAITOR" into his arm. Leila closed her eyes and turned away while Theodore Nott began to vomit near the fireplace, practically on top of his still-unconscious father. Narcissa flung herself at her husband for comfort, but he did nothing but watch what Bellatrix was doing to his only son. When Bellatrix was done, Draco lay limp on the floor crying as she stood next to him.

"When did you sneak into my vault, boy?" Bellatrix questioned.

"We didn't," Draco mumbled.

"Then how did you get the sword?" Bellatrix furthered.

"I don't know," Draco whimpered.

Leila looked away from what Bellatrix did next to Draco. She only heard the boy she loved cry out in pain.

"He's telling the truth!" Leila shouted, her eyes closed.

"Took you long enough to come to his defense. Are you sure she loves you, Draco?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Besides, it's not even the real sword," Leila continued.

"Likely story," Bellatrix scoffed.

"You can easily find out if I'm lying or not. The goblin you're holding would know if it's a fake or not," Leila added.

"How do you know about him?" Bellatrix questioned.

"I hear things," Leila shrugged.

"She's right, Bella," Narcissa said quietly.

Bellatrix stepped on Draco's wrist with her boot, crushing it with her weight before calling for Wormtail.

"The goblin! Bring me the goblin!" Bellatrix screamed at Pettigrew.

Wormtail high-tailed it for the cellar as Bellatrix walked over to Leila, dangling her knife in front of the girl.

"Now what to do with you," Bellatrix whispered.

"Don't touch her. It's me you want," Draco hissed.

"But I've already had my fun with you. Besides, it would only cause you more grief to watch her die," Bellatrix cackled.

Bellatrix was about to stab her knife at Leila, when Pettigrew walked up with the goblin.

"I suppose you can wait," Bellatrix shrugged. "Now, don't go anywhere."

The older woman then began to interrogate the goblin. He told her that the sword was indeed a fake, which surprised Leila because she knew the Sword to be real. It had destroyed the locket because it was impregnated with basilisk venom. But for some reason, the goblin lied. However, she knew that if they survived there was more than likely to be a price to pay for the goblin's deceit. Bellatrix turned around and kicked at Draco before she walked over to Leila and pointed her wand at the young girl.

"Time to finish you off," Bellatrix grinned. "While he watches."

"Like hell!" Harry shouted. "Expelliarmus!"

A startled Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand as Harry, Hermione, and Ron charged. Where Harry had gotten the wand, Leila hadn't a clue, but Bellatrix's wand flew into Ron's hand. Lucius stood up and charged for them, but Harry cast a Stunner at the older man, causing him to collapse right on top of Mr. Nott. Jets of light flew from Narcissa's wand as well as from Theodore Nott's. As Harry and Ron engaged Narcissa and Theo in a duel, Hermione quickly ran to help Leila, not realizing that Bellatrix was still armed with her small silver dagger. Leila tried to warn her friend, but Bellatrix pulled Hermione back by her long hair and to her feet.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix shouted.

Bellatrix had Hermione in her arms with her knife pointed at the girl's throat.

"Drop your wands," the older woman whispered. "Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

As the boys stood there rigidly, unsure of what to do, Leila scooted a sharp shard of the shattered chair toward her with her feet. If she could only loosen the ropes, she might be able to break free and be of some help. Bellatrix once again commanded the boys to drop their wands and this time they did, holding their hands up in defense. The older witch urged Theo to pick up the wands, which he quickly did, but no one's eyes were fastened on Theo; rather, all eyes were on Harry, his appearance becoming more visible as the Stinging Jinx wore off. His face was still bloodied up, but the fact remained that he was, in fact, Harry Potter for certain. Bellatrix walked forward toward Harry with her knife still held at Hermione's throat.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Bellatrix whispered as the knife pushed a little harder into Hermione. "It's _Harry Potter_. He's all bright and shiny and new again."

Bellatrix blew her hair from her face, not even realizing that several strands fell onto Hermione's jacket.

"Just in time for the Dark Lord, call him," Bellatrix grinned. "Call him."

Theodore Nott clung tightly to all the wands now, as if that was the only job he could do. Lucius shook his head and stepped forward and pushed his own sleeve up to reveal his own Dark Mark. Just as Lucius was about to press his fingers to forearm there was a grinding sound coming from above. Before Leila looked up to see what the noise was, she finally managed to free her hands from the rope. Just as she looked up, she noticed Dobby swinging from the chandelier, unscrewing it from the ceiling. Then in a moment, it began to fall. Bellatrix and Hermione were right under it. Bellatrix pushed Hermione away from her as she screamed to get out of the way. Hermione ran right into Ron's arms, while Leila stood up from her chair. Pieces of shattered glass from the chandelier covered Draco, and Leila crawled over to him to make sure he was all right. Harry pushed her away toward Ron and Hermione.

"I got him," Harry hissed.

Harry pulled Draco to his feet. Lucius was about to press his fingers to his Dark Mark when another Stunner hit him. Leila couldn't be sure, but it looked as if one of Narcissa's spells had ricocheted and hit Lucius. But in that moment, Draco wobbled over to Theodore Nott and yanked the pile of wands from his hands. He stumbled backwards as Harry wrapped his arm around the Slytherin boy to support him. As they hobbled over to the rest of the group, Draco tossed Hermione, Ron, and Leila their wands, who in turn cast a couple stunners until Draco and Harry were standing with their small group, which included the goblin Griphook, who clung tightly to the Sword of Gryffindor, and Dobby. But through the entire scene Bellatrix marched forward.

"Stupid elf! You could've killed me!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or severely injure," Dobby said.

Narcissa tried to cast a spell at Dobby, but with a snap of his fingers he easily disarmed her, catching it with ease.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!" Bellatrix shouted. "How dare you defy your masters!"

Draco, about ready to collapse, leaned heavily against Harry with one arm with his other arm wrapped around Leila.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf," Dobby stated with a certain boldness. "And Dobby has come to save Harry and Leila Potter…and their friends."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Leila, Draco, and Griphook all took hold of Dobby. They were going to get out. There were going to get out of this nightmare alive. Only one person noticed Bellatrix's knife hurdling toward them as they began to Disapparate: Draco.

"Weasley, look out!" Draco shouted.

With his free hand, Draco pushed Ron down by his shoulders as the knife grazed his own chest and they finally Disapparated, knife included. They all landed with a hard thud onto solid earth. The first thing that caught Leila was the smell of salty air. Where were they? She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying in sand on a beach. They really had made it. They were safe and free from Malfoy Manor. She looked to her arm, which was beginning to stop trickling blood but then looked on the beach for Draco. A few yards away he lay with his head practically buried in the sand. Leila crawled over to him. Draco shivered in the sand with his teeth chattering.

"Draco," Leila cried.

She rolled him over onto his back. He had a cut going across his chest which was now bleeding heavily. How had he gotten that? Draco's face was still bloodied up from when she had broken his nose and his father had scratched him. For the first time, she examined his arm which now had words etched into it beside his Dark Mark. Leila tried to call for help, but her voice was too hoarse to scream. But she didn't have to, because Harry walked over to her. Ron, with his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, also walked over to them.

"We're safe, we're all safe," Harry said.

Hermione bent down to examine Draco's wounds with Leila, but they were interrupted by Harry wrapping his arms around them. He kissed the tops of both of their heads.

"What about me, Potter?" Draco coughed as he struggled for a breath.

"No way in hell," Harry slightly chuckled.

But from behind them a voice meekly spoke.

"Potter twins," Dobby said.

They all turned their heads to see Dobby standing with Bellatrix's knife in his stomach. Leila's hand rose to her mouth as Harry immediately stood up and ran to the elf. Dobby collapsed into Harry's arms as tears began to spill from Leila's eyes. Through her own tears, she noticed several tears slipping down Draco's face.

"Dobby," Draco whispered.

Harry clung to Dobby through his blinding tears, trying to keep the House elf close to his body, whispering words of comfort. He shouted for Leila and Hermione to bring him something to fix Dobby's wounds. Leila reached down her sweater for the beaded bag she had shoved down her shirt when the Snatchers weren't looking, but she knew that there was nothing to help Dobby. She knew Draco wasn't doing so well, but that Dobby was going to die. She pulled the bag off her shoulders and plunged her hand into it. Her bottle of Essence of Dittany had hardly any liquid in it, only enough to relieve some of one's pain, but not to fully heal. Leila's eyes quickly glanced from Draco to Dobby; only enough for one. Draco coughed up some blood, which spluttered onto Ron's sweater, before fainting into unconsciousness as Harry cradled Dobby. Leila's hand shook with the bottle in her hand, and Hermione seemed to take notice.

"Leila, there's nothing we can do for Dobby," Hermione cried.

"I know," Leila sniffled.

"We can at least give Draco a little pain relief," Hermione responded.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"He did save us after all," Ron muttered.

As Leila wiped the tears away from her face, Ron and Hermione ripped at the hole in the sweater where the knife had cut so that Leila could drop some Dittany onto the wound on Draco's chest. Leila looked over to Dobby once more, whom Harry was cradling in his arms before she began to dropper what was left of the Dittany onto Draco. Leila then placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead and Hermione reached across him to grab her hand. Hermione squeezed Leila's hand tightly as they could faintly hear Dobby speaking.

"Such a beautiful place…to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friends."

A sob escaped Leila's lips as she watched Harry cling tightly to Dobby. Dobby had risked his life to save them; to save them all, including Draco. Leila looked at Draco once more. He hardly looked recognizable with his hair still darkened and lengthened, his nose broken, his face scratched, his arm branded, wrist crushed, and the knife wound across his chest. Leila's hand covered her mouth as she took in the full sight of Draco, but her sobs were interrupted by Harry's tormented cries of agony. Just like that she knew. She knew that Dobby was gone.

"No, no…" Leila sobbed.

It was too much for Leila: she wasn't even confused by Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas's sudden presence. Instead, she ran back on the beach to where Draco lay. She gently threw herself at him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. She cried for all the pain and destruction caused by the hands of Lord Voldemort: Dobby's death, her parents' deaths, Sirius' death, Draco's injuries, her own injuries, the injuries caused to countless others. Sometimes the world just wasn't fair.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila's sobs slowly began to subside, but she remained clinging to Draco. Hermione reached a hand out to grab Leila's arm, but Leila pulled her arm from Hermione's grasp only to lightly scream in pain. Hermione gasped at the sight of the wound on Leila's arm. Leila somewhat listened as Hermione told her that she should get her sliced arm healed, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Draco. He had been so brave, brave for her, brave for them all. The way Leila saw it, he had finally chosen a side and it honestly wasn't the side she was expecting him to pick.

"Where are we?" Leila asked.

"Shell Cottage," Ron answered.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Lela muttered.

"Eez zat who I think eet eez?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

Leila turned around to see Fleur Delacour…well, Fleur Weasely now, standing right behind her. The young woman's blonde hair was tightly pulled back from her face in a braid, but the look of disgust on her face wasn't hard to miss. Her husband, Bill wrapped his arm around his wife's face with all emotions masked from his face. That's right; Bill and Fleur lived at the place called Shell Cottage. She vaguely remembered hearing Mrs. Weasley talking about it before the wedding.

"What happened to him?" Bill asked.

"He saved us," Ron answered first, much to Leila's surprise.

"We should probably get him inside and checked out. He looks to be in pretty rough shape, as does Mr. Ollivander," Bill replied.

"Ollivander?" Leila asked.

"He was in the cellar with us, along with Luna and Dean," Hermione answered.

"Bill, zees boy ruined our wedding," Fleur grumbled.

"Ron says he saved them, so I think we at least owe it to him to heal him," Bill responded.

"He eez a Death Eater," Fleur demanded.

"Not anymore," Leila sniffled.

She gently pushed up his left sleeve revealing not only his Dark Mark, but the words branded into his skin by his aunt. For years Draco had made fun of the Weasleys by taunting them with the title of "Blood Traitor" and now he was the one marked with the words. Fleur gasped and buried her head in the crook of her husband's neck, while Hermione's hand flew to her own mouth. Ron simply stood there and stared. Leila could tell that the irony of the situation was running through his head. Bill was the first one to break the silence.

"I'll bring Malfoy in. Fleur, darling, can you make sure Mr. Ollivander makes it in all right? I think Dean and the goblin are well enough to walk. I'm not sure where we're going to put all of them, but we'll make do."

"I'll help you with Malfoy," Ron responded.

"Leila's going to need some looking at as well," Hermione interrupted.

"No, I'm fine," Leila said.

"We should all get inside, so humor us, Leila," Bill stated.

Leila slightly nodded her head in agreement, more to shut them up then because she actually thought she needed any checking-up on. Draco needed it far more than she did. Bill used a spell to wake Draco up, enough so that they could walk him back to the cottage. Draco's eyes somewhat fluttered, but they wouldn't focus on anything as Ron and Bill each wrapped one of his arms around their necks. Draco's feet somewhat dragged behind as he attempted to walk with Bill and Ron as they slowly walked. Hermione helped Leila up and wrapped her arm around her friend's waist as they followed the boys.

"Leila," Draco slurred.

"Right behind us, mate," Ron said.

"Leila," Draco slurred again.

"I'm here, Draco," Leila answered.

Draco's head turned around to look at her. His face looked bloody and terrible. Both of his eyes were black and blue and one was swollen shut. The deep scratch from his father's ring etched in his face along with the minor cuts he received at the hand of his aunt. Leila turned her eyes away from him. Looking at him was just too much to take in.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Leila said with her eyes downcast.

"I always worry about you," Draco muttered.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in worse shape than Leila is, mate," Ron responded.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded sharply from behind.

"Its fine, he's probably right," Draco chuckled.

When they finally reached the little cottage, Leila noticed how lovely the place was. The outside décor of the house was completely covered in shells, hence its name she supposed. Fleur, who had Mr. Ollivander's arm wrapped around her neck, opened the door to the house, allowing them all entrance. Almost as soon as they got inside, Draco passed out due to his injuries forcing Ron and Bill to place him on the sofa, but Bill immediately went to work on him. Bill gently peeled away the sweater that was practically glued to Draco's chest from all the blood before placing his hand on the boy's forehead and shaking his head.

"He's in bad shape," Bill muttered.

Fleur came back downstairs and walked over to the cupboard to get supplies. Bill walked over there and met her. Leila knelt near the couch and brushed Draco's hair from his face, but she could tell from Bill and Fleur's hushed tones that it was serious. As Leila's fingertips brushed Draco's forehead, she could feel the warmth radiating from him. He was practically burning up with a fever. She knew from the Muggle soap operas Aunt Petunia watched, that the fever was probably from the spreading of some infection. She knew what the Muggles would do, but she had no idea what Wizarding practices were for this. Bill motioned for Ron to come over by him and Fleur. Leila knew that Bill was filling Ron in on Draco's situation. It kind of upset her; she wanted to be the one to be told what was going on.

"Hermione, why don't you and Leila head upstairs," Bill suggested as he walked back over with a bottle of Skele-Gro.

"I'm not leaving him," Leila said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking. Leila and Hermione go upstairs with Fleur," Bill said more firmly.

"C'mon, Leila," Hermione said.

"I'm not going," Leila stated.

"One way or another you're going upstairs," Bill responded.

Leila plopped her bottom onto the wood floor. She couldn't leave Draco. Not after everything he had just done. Bill nodded over to Ron who scooped Leila off the floor and swung her over his shoulder. Leila tried to kick at him to get away, but Ron had a tight grasp on her legs. Leila cried as she was carried up the stairs holding her hand out as if she was trying to grab Draco. But Ron continued upstairs, carrying Leila, following Hermione. With her head, Fleur pointed to which door they should go through. Mr. Ollivander was already fast asleep on the bed as Ron plopped Leila into the armchair in the corner. Leila stood up to try and run back downstairs, but Ron had anticipated this and held onto her by her shoulders.

"You don't wanna be down there," Ron responded.

"I can't leave him alone," Leila cried.

"I'll be down there with him. I'll come get you when it's okay, I promise," Ron said.

"Promise?" Leila whispered.

"I do," Ron responded.

"I'm scared for him," Leila sniffled.

"I'm going to be honest with you, it's not good; but Bill's seen some pretty nasty stuff as a curse breaker. He's probably the best person for this besides a Healer, but we can't exactly go marching into St. Mungo's; especially not after what just happened," Ron said.

"You're not supposed to tell me that," Leila sobbed.

"It's nothing you didn't already know," Ron shrugged. "Now, for everyone's sanity, stay up here, please."

"You promise you'll come get me?" Leila asked.

"I thought I already did," Ron said.

Leila threw her arms around Ron's neck, enveloping him in a hug. For a moment, she sobbed into Ron's chest. My how the tables had turned, normally Draco was the one keeping her vigil, but now it was her turn to keep his. Ron awkwardly patted Leila's back, before he released himself from the hug before he headed back downstairs. Ron found Bill leaning over Draco, whose sweater had been removed revealing an already scarred chest besides the deep slash across his chest.

"That was meant for me," Ron said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"As we were Disapparating, Malfoy pushed me out of the way of the knife. It was headed for me," Ron said.

"That knife has already killed one, let's not make it another," Bill responded.

"What's all wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"You left Leila upstairs?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, she's crying her eyes out, but she's up there," Ron answered.

"She has a very good reason to, the tip of the knife is stuck in his chest," Bill said solemnly.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore.

"And from what I know about that type of knife, we can't just magic the piece out," Bill said grimly.

"You mean…" Ron began.

"It's not going to be pretty and it's going to be messy. We're going to have to reopen the wound because Leila already put some Dittany on it to try and heal it," Bill groaned. "Are you capable to help me or should I sent you upstairs to get Fleur?"

"I owe him," Ron answered.

"Good, we'll get this one first. Then we should be able to heal the rest of them the normal way," Bill said.

Ron nodded his head before grimacing slightly at the sight of Malfoy's mangled body. For how many years had he wished for something like this would happen to the git, but these past few months something changed. Maybe it was him, maybe it was Malfoy, and maybe it was them both; but one thing was for certain, despite their differences, they were on the same side for once. Never in his life would he have ever thought that he and Draco Malfoy would be fighting on the same side, but the Slytherin's brave actions proved otherwise. So despite how he had felt about Malfoy for years, he was about to help the boys struggling for his life.

Back upstairs, Leila sat in the armchair sobbing. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Hermione wrapped her arm around her sobbing friend and held her tight, while Fleur finished tending to Mr. Ollivander. When Fleur was satisfied that Mr. Ollivander was on the mend, she walked over to Leila in the armchair, noticing the girl's arm. Fleur gently reprimanded Leila for not telling her about the slash, but Leila felt numb. The wound didn't even cause her pain, well at least not as much pain as her heart was in right now. Draco couldn't die now. He had just sacrificed so much and to die once he had finally chosen the right side. It just wasn't fair.

Fleur dropped some Dittany onto Leila's arm. It stung a little, but it healed only a little. Suddenly, Draco's screams filled the house. Leila's hands flew over her ears as the tears continued to fall harder. Hermione hugged Leila tighter as Fleur closed her eyes tightly. The agonizing screams went on for minutes and then suddenly there was no noise. Not even a peep. Then a knock came at the door. Leila ran for the door, despite Fleur's pleas to allow her to finish healing her arm. Leila flung the door open, only to reveal her brother standing outside of it.

"Where's Ron?" Leila asked.

"He's still downstairs with Bill and Draco," Harry explained.

"Ron was supposed to come get me, he promised," Leila snapped.

"Then I'm sure Ron will keep his word when they're finished healing Draco," Harry said.

"I don't understand what's taking so long," Leila said.

Leila tried to side step her brother, but he stopped her. She growled an obscenity at her brother before she turned around and plopped herself back into the armchair. Fleur continued to pour the Dittany onto Leila's arm until it was as healed as it was going to get. There was probably always going to be a faint scar from that deranged woman's knife; but Leila's wound wasn't nearly as deep as the words dug into Draco's arm. Draco would forever be marked as a Blood Traitor. Fleur sighed when she had finished tending to Leila's wound and looked to Harry.

"Luna and Dean are up in the loft," Harry said to Fleur.

"Do zey need any 'ealing?" Fleur asked.

"Maybe some food," Harry suggested.

"I'll make some dinner once zey are finished down zere," Fleur responded.

Fleur collapsed into another chair in the room while Harry walked over to where Hermione and Leila sat. They sat there for a few minutes in silence as Harry wiped his dirty hands against his jeans.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Leila said.

"I'm sure Bill is doing his best," Hermione said.

"What if he dies?" Leila whispered.

"Then, he's a hero in my book," Harry responded.

"You mean that?" Leila asked.

"For the longest time I couldn't see what you saw in him; but after these past few months and especially after what just happened, I get it," Harry said.

"So you approve of him?" Leila questioned.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I get it," Harry chuckled.

After what seemed like an eternity, another knock finally came at the door. Leila instantly flew to the door and opened it. A solemn-looking Ron stood outside the door, his shirt bloodier than the last time she had seen him. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth, knowing that Ron hadn't really had any bloody injuries to his chest. If her assumptions were correct, the blood was Draco's. Ron awkwardly shifted with his hands in his pockets before he spoke.

"Bill gave him a potion so that he'd get some sleep, but you can come see him."

Without even saying anything in response to Ron's words, she flew past him and down the stairs. When she got downstairs, she found Bill sitting in the chair beside Draco. Leila looked to Draco. Bill must've transfigured the couch into a bed, because Draco was now lying on a bed. He had a thick bandaging across his chest. His left arm was also wrapped in bandaging while his right arm was in a sling. Leila stopped in place for a moment before she ran to Draco's side. He looked so pale and he was covered in beads of sweat, but when she placed her hand on his forehead, his body temperature seemed to be back to normal. Leila placed a kiss on Draco's flushed cheek before she sat beside him on the bed simply holding his left hand.

"We're not completely in the clear yet, but I think he's going to make a full recovery," Bill said.

"Thank you," Leila sniffled.

"Ron told me what he did, it was the least I could do," Bill said. "But I'll give you a minute alone with him."

Bill stood up and walked upstairs, which Leila assumed was to find his wife and check on their other visitors. Leila kissed Draco gently on his eyelids and squeezed his hand tightly.

"You were so brave, sweetheart. I don't know that I could have done what you did," Leila sniffled. "I'm so sorry that you were hurt. Just know that I love you. No matter what happens, I love you."

"Yeah, we're all bloody in love with you," Harry teased.

Leila turned around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene.

"Harry meant every word, he wasn't being sarcastic at all," Leila whispered to Draco.

"Well, Leila was right about one thing. What Draco did was extremely brave," Hermione said coming to Leila's defense.

"Dumbledore did say once that he thought Hogwarts sorted too soon," Harry responded.

"Now that's a laugh," Ron chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy in Gryffindor," Ron laughed.

"I'm sure Draco would have done just fine in Gryffindor," Hermione said with her arms folded across her chest.

"No he wouldn't have," Leila sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure his daddy issues would have started a lot earlier. What would he have done?" Leila answered.

"Maybe Sirius could've taken him in," Harry suggested.

"Things happen the way they do for a reason. So, I'm just going to be thankful that even though he's pretty beat up, we're all together and alive," Leila said.

"Here, here," Ron said.

Harry walked over and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, while Ron stepped closer to Hermione.

"What happened to Dobby?" Leila asked.

"I buried him, properly," Harry responded. "No magic."

"I know it really doesn't matter, but it's still a beautiful place to be buried," Leila smiled.

"Yeah, plenty of room for socks and tea cozies," Harry grinned.

"How many of those bloody things did he have, Hermione?" Ron chuckled.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, Ronald," Hermione finished in a laugh.

"You tried to be so sneaky about it too. I remember you snuck some into my book bag; I was furious with you," Leila snickered.

"What _did_ you do with them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Leila winked.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The footsteps belonged to Bill and Fleur, who both appeared with serious faces.

"All right, what the hell is going on here?" Bill began. "All we know is what Ron told us about Malfoy, which wasn't a whole lot. We have a dead house-elf, a half-conscious goblin, a battered Mr. Ollivander, a near-death Malfoy, a wounded Leila, just to name a few…"

"We can't tell you what we're doing," Harry said. "You know Dumbledore left us a mission that we're not supposed to talk about. You're just going to have to trust us."

"After everything and zis is the thanks vee get?" Fleur scoffed.

"We really do appreciate everything…" Hermione began.

"It's all right, Hermione. We know none of you would be ungrateful," Bill said.

"Then we have one more favor to ask of you…" Harry said.

"What do you need Harry?" Bill asked.

"I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander," Harry answered.

"No," Fleur said. "You will 'ave to wait. Zey are both ill, tired…"

"It can't wait," Harry said.

"Which one do you want to talk to first?" Bill sighed.

"What?" Fleur gasped.

"Harry's right, we need to trust him," Bill sighed again before looking to Harry for an answer.

"Griphook," Harry said. "I'll speak to Griphook first."

Bill nodded his head and motioned with his hands to follow. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed after Bill. They were halfway up the stairs when Harry turned around and called to Leila.

"C'mon, we're going to need you," Harry said.

"But Draco…" Leila began.

"I can keep him occupied if he wakes," Luna said as she came down the stairs.

"That I don't doubt," Ron smirked.

"How about you come and get me instead," Leila suggested.

"I'll make sure she does," Dean answered following Luna.

Luna came over and sat in the chair beside a sleeping Draco with a wistful look on her face. Leila supposed Luna could at least bring Draco a little laughter if he did wake, so she stood up. But before she walked to her brother, she quickly hugged Luna. Luna was the only one who had believed her when all her former friends at Hogwarts had turned their backs on her. Luna simply smiled at Leila when she released her from the hug. While Leila had never been particularly close with Dean Thomas, she hugged the Gryffindor boy too. They were safe and that was all that mattered. With that, Leila headed upstairs to talk to the goblin with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Bill opened the door to the room where the goblin was resting. He was awake, but he was clutching the Sword of Gryffindor in his bed.

"Brilliant idea by the way, trying to convince them the Sword was a fake," Harry said to Leila.

"I wondered about that," Leila whispered.

Harry smiled before walking further into the goblin's room. He led the way followed by Leila, Hermione, and Ron bringing up the rear. Ron gently closed the door behind him. Harry and Leila stood closest to the goblin, while Hermione sat down on the armchair and Ron sat on the arm.

"How are you?" Harry asked Griphook.

"Alive," Griphook drawled.

"Sorry, to bother you," Leila continued. "How are your legs doing?"

"Painful," the goblin responded "But, mending."

"Erm—you probably don't remember…" Harry began.

"That I showed you two to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?" Griphook asked. "Even amongst goblins, the Potter twins: Harry and Leila are famous."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Leila walked until she was by the window. She hoped Harry would make this interview fast. Something about this goblin rubbed her the wrong way. She could practically hear Hermione lecturing in her head that goblins only responded to the way they were treated, but she also knew that goblins could rarely be fully trusted. And this goblin was prime example of that.

"You buried the elf?" the goblin continued to converse with Harry.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"And brought me here…" Griphook furthered. "You are…a very unusual wizard."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You dug the grave," the goblin said.

"So?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby was our friend," Leila responded. "Not to mention he saved your life too."

Griphook slightly sneered at Leila and clutched the Sword of Gryffindor tighter to his body.

"How did you come by the sword?" Griphook asked.

"It's complicated," Harry answered.

"Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault?" Ron asked.

"It's complicated," Griphook answered.

"The Sword presented itself in a moment of need," Leila furthered. "We didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking. Well, _we_ didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Later." Leila said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph, well, there is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one, but it is a fake," Griphook explained. "It was placed there after a ruse at Hogwarts, so I understand."

"Ruse?" Ron asked.

"Later." Leila repeated.

"Well then, who placed it there?" Hermione asked.

"A Hogwarts professor, the Headmaster I believe," Griphook said.

"Snape?" Ron asked. "But why?"

"There are more than a few curious things in the vaults as Gringotts," the goblin hissed.

"Right, well, I need some help Griphook, and you can give it to me," Harry responded.

There was a brief silence, but then something clicked in Leila's brain. Bellatrix was convinced that Draco had led them to her vault. Why would she be so concerned about the Sword of Gryffindor? Bellatrix had been a Slytherin, so why would a Gryffindor object mean so much to her? Bellatrix had asked if they had taken anything else…what was she so concerned about? If Leila's guess was right, Bellatrix was storing one of Voldemort's Horcruxes in her vault.

"Are there curious things in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?" Leila asked.

"Perhaps," Griphook responded.

Harry looked at her in surprise but he nodded at his sister before continuing. Hermione and Ron still looked confused, but Leila knew exactly where her brother was going with this. And despite how painfully dangerous this could prove to be, after what Draco had done for her; she was up do almost anything to make sure that his sacrifice was worth it.

"So you," Griphook said breaking the silence. "To be fighting so many."

"Then you'll help us? We need to break into Gringotts, into one of the vaults," Harry said.

"That could've come out better," Leila scoffed.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin. "It's impossible."

"No, it isn't," Ron contradicted. "It's been done before."

"That's right, it was actually the same day we met you, Griphook," Leila responded.

"Mine and Leila's birthday, seven years ago," Harry finished.

"The vault in question was empty at the time," snapped the goblin. "The protections were minimal at the time."

"Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing the protections will be pretty powerful," Harry said. "It belongs to the Lestranges."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with incredible looks on their faces. They could hardly believe what he was suggesting.

"You have no chance. No chance at all," Griphook said grimly.

"Alone, yes. But with you, no," Harry responded.

"Why should I help you?" Griphook questioned.

"We're not seeking treasure for personal gain. You already know we have lots of gold," Leila answered.

"But what's in it for me?" Griphook furthered.

"Like Leila said, we have gold we can give you," Harry continued.

"I don't want gold," Griphook spat.

"What then?" Ron asked.

"This," Griphook said clutching the Sword of Gryffindor even tighter. "This is my price."

Leila could tell Harry was about ready to answer, but she quickly interrupted.

"We need some time to think it over," Leila said.

"Very well, you know where to find me," Griphook said narrowing his eyes. "Now, I think the Skele-Gro has done its work and I'm in need of some sleep."

"Yeah, of course," Harry responded.

"I think that's our cue," Ron scoffed.

Ron was the first to reach the door and he opened it for the rest of them, allowing the girls to exit first, before following them out. Harry shut the goblin's door behind him.

"That little git," Ron hissed.

"Enough about him," Hermione interrupted. "Are you two thinking that there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault?"

"Yeah, she was terrified when she thought we'd been there," Harry answered.

"She kept asking Draco what else we'd taken. There's something in there that she'd be in deep crap if You-Know-Who found out, leading us to conclude that it's a Horcrux," Leila furthered.

"But I thought we were looking for places that were important to You-Know-Who," Hermione responded.

"Besides, when would You-Know-Who ever had time to waltz into the Lestrange's vault?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he wasn't directly in there, but vaults show who's who in the Wizarding world," Leila said. "He obviously would've been envious of anyone who had a key to one."

"And he trusted Bellatrix and her husband. He's called them his most loyal followers," Harry continued.

"But she probably doesn't know that it's a Horcrux. Lucius Malfoy had no idea he had one. You-Know-Who probably just told them that it was a treasured possession," Leila said.

"But what would have been a treasured enough possession for Bellatrix to take? She may be a loyal follower, but I don't she would take just anything," Hermione responded.

Hermione had a point. Bellatrix was rather vain on top of her insanity. What would the woman take? It had to be something with value. What had Dumbledore suggested last year about the objects? They probably had some tie to Hogwarts or something. Leila's eyes widened as she yanked at her beaded bag which was still slung over her shoulder.

"I'm an idiot," Leila muttered.

"Normally, I'd like to agree with you; but I'm not following," Harry said.

"Just give me a sec," Leila whispered.

Leila dug through her bag. She knew they were in here somewhere, the chocolate frog cards Dumbledore had willed her. She finally knew why Dumbledore left them to her, or at least she thought she did. Her hand plunged once more into her bag and she grinned as her fingers grasped the cards. She pulled them out and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Aren't those what Dumbledore left you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and I think I know why," Leila grinned.

"Spit it out then," Harry said.

"Look at them," Leila said.

Leila placed the Gryffindor card in Harry's hand, the Slytherin card in Ron's hand, Ravenclaw's card in Hermione's, while she held onto Hufflepuff's. They examined them and Leila remained silent for a moment, hoping they would simply understand what she was getting at.

"Don't you see?" Leila furthered.

"They're originals and worth a lot," Ron shrugged.

"Ugh, Harry look at your card what do you see?" Leila furthered.

"Godric Gryffindor holding the Sword of Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Ron?" Leila continued.

"That nasty piece of work Slytherin wearing his pretty little locket," Ron scoffed.

"Hermione?" Leila smiled.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione answered.

"And I have Helga Hufflepuff," Leila continued.

"I'm still not following you, Leila," Harry said.

"Don't you see, each of the Founder's had an object and they were pictured with it. We already have the sword and the locket's been destroyed. Meaning…" Leila began.

"That whatever we're looking for is in the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw card," Hermione finished.

"Exactly!" Leila grinned.

"Let me see those," Harry commanded.

Leila gladly let Harry take her card, already knowing that Hufflepuff was holding her cup. And if memory served her correctly, especially after the hours of time she spent staring at them, the only object in Ravenclaw's was the tiara on her head. She wasn't sure the significance of either object, only that they were Hogwarts gems.

"But which one are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter? We just narrowed down our search by a hell of a lot," Leila scoffed.

"Two objects, I'd say that's manageable," Ron said.

"And we might even be able to narrow it down farther," Hermione said.

"How?" Leila asked.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs and their hushed tones quickly turned to silence. The footsteps were revealed to belong to Luna.

"Draco's awake," Luna beamed. "And he asked for you."

"Draco," Leila whispered.

Leila's heart seemed to have skipped a beat, but without even finishing her conversation with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, she headed downstairs. She knew that he would probably only be awake for a few minutes because the sleeping draught was supposed to tire him, and she wanted to make sure she at least got her minute with him.

**A/N:** Chapter 37! And for those of you keeping track of which movie…we're officially in Deathly Hallows Part 2, exciting isn't it? Thanks to all of you have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks also to my beta for pushing me to get these chapters written. It's because of her that you've been getting more regularly updated chapters.

TheEvilPinkCupcake: Yeah, Dobby's death will have more of an impact on Draco in the next chapter. I think it will help show how Draco's changed. :)

Dream lighting: Well, he's probably going to be sore for quite some time to come. Thanks for the review!

Luli Cullen: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.

Fantasy-Mania31: Yes, Dobby's death is so sad…but I think it's going to have a bit more of an impact next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: The comedic relief was more concerning chapter 35. I don't know why, but I kinda envisioned him a bit like Captain Jack Sparrow…no idea why, but Scabior kinda embodied his inner Captain Jack Sparrow…haha Thanks for the review!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I'm so glad you liked it! Not to spoil anything, but Theo is put in Draco's situation…but will he handle it the same remains yet to be seen. We'll have to se if Theo can get a hold of Leila, or if he's going to feel trapped. Thanks for the review!

Lizzy M: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Dobby's death will affect Draco, but this chapter he was kinda unconscious for most of it…haha. Thanks for thanking me! I'm glad that someone appreciates it! When I first started my stories, I wasn't sure what to do with them…haha

Vampiremuggle: Haha, I couldn't kill Draco…at least not yet. Haha. Thanks for the review!

Sydney-Jo: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I giggled a bit at your review :D

Amber Rose Black: I'm sorry you cried! But I found myself crying too when I was writing it! Haha. Thanks for the review!

xxxRena; I'm glad you liked it! It really was a heartbreaking chapter, especially for Draco and then Dobby dying. Thanks for the review!

Hi: Yeah, I wanted to at least give Leila the choice to heal him, but like Hermione said there wasn't any use to try and heal Dobby. Thanks for the review!

WaitingForTheLights: Thanks! I'm glad you loved it!

Savil: Yes, that was a quick update! Draco did take a beating for Leila. I've waited 70ish chapters to finally show that changed in Draco…wow, that's insane, it took him a while, but I think now it's believable to see that change in him. Thanks for your review!

LeilaxDraco Fan: I always look forward to reading your long reviews! They always make my day. I'm glad that you liked the past few chapters. I usually try to write what I'm picturing in my head, this way you the readers get a glimpse into my head. Haha. It's funny, at first I was kinda scared to divert from the original plot, but it's rather fun to keep things plausible, yet change them. There's some Harry and Ron resolution with Draco, but he just doesn't know it…ahah. I'm truly thankful for reviewers like you! You always brighten my day. :)

IfYouCouldONlySee; Yes, Draco Malfoy…I love him too! Ahah…but he's Leila's ;) Yes Bellatrix is insane…I wanted to make sure I did her insanity justice…haha

Lala: I'm so glad that you like my story and consider it one of the greats. It means a lot. Thanks for your review!

Skylar97: I continued! Ahah. I'm glad that you like my story.

AbominableSnowman23: I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for the review!

Cassia4u: Thanks for the nice review. As for why I wonder, what can I say, I'm an insecure writer? Haha…Thanks for putting things into perspective for me, I appreciate it. So, I'll try not to lose heart :D


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

As Leila bounded down several more stairs, Harry followed after her and yanked at her arm causing her to almost fall down the stairs. Thankfully she braced herself against the wall before she turned to look at her brother in slight disgust.

"Leila, we need to talk to Mr. Ollivander," Harry said.

"Go on without me," Leila responded.

"We need you," Harry furthered.

"Let her go, Harry. If we desperately need her I'll go get her myself," Hermione said.

"But…" Harry began.

"She'll just be downstairs mate," Ron inserted.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Just come up when you're done."

Leila grinned and hugged her brother tightly before she continued down the stairs. She practically pushed Luna over as she ran across the small living quarters where a very pale Draco lay. His eyes were open, but there was pain easily read in his eyes. She had assumed that by this point he would be looking a little more normal, but he still looked quite peaky. Despite his sickly appearance, Leila practically flung herself on top of him, which caused him to groan in pain. Leila quickly backed away with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," Leila gasped.

"Its fine," Draco muttered.

Draco slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, but he struggled doing so. Both of his arms were still injured and it caused him pain. Leila propped the pillow behind him so that he could sit up a little easier. He smiled at her, but his eyes had a glazed look to them. She ran her fingers through his tussled hair, which was back to his normal platinum color. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but she refrained from doing so with the audience in the room. Instead, Leila weaved her fingers through his and smiled at him, to which he responded with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Leila asked.

"Like hell," Draco said groggily.

"It's probably the Skele-Gro," Leila suggested.

"Maybe," Draco groaned.

Draco leaned his head back against the pillows and tightly closed his eyes. Leila gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, but Draco only gritted his teeth.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

Draco began to cough and his body convulsed with each cough. Blood or a mixture of something that looked like Uncle Vernon's coffee grounds began to project from Draco's mouth. Leila screamed as Bill and Fleur rushed over. Leila pulled at the sheet that was covering Draco, trying to mop up the blood. Draco was hoarsely trying to whisper the words "I love you" before he once again blacked out.

"I thought you said he was recovering," Leila cried.

"I healed what I could; but it looks like he's lost too much blood," Bill answered.

"So then get a Blood-replenishing potion," Leila stated.

"I gave zee last of eet to zee goblin," Fleur responded.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Leila asked. "This can't be happening."

"We'll just send for one," Bill said.

"He can't die now," Leila cried.

"Leila, calm down," Bill commanded.

"This is calm," Leila lied.

"Fleur, get Leila a Calming Draught," Bill said.

"No! I won't take another one of those bloody things!" Leila screamed.

Leila remembered when the Death Eaters at Hogwarts forced Calming Draughts down her throat. Now, when used on occasion there wasn't a problem with them; but they made Leila feel numb. She had enough of feeling numb for a lifetime. She wouldn't take one of those blasted things for as long as she could.

"Fine, but I'm going to alert Dad that we need some Blood-Replenishing Potion," Bill said.

"How are you going to do that?" Leila asked trying to appear calm.

Bill pulled a coin out of his pocket and winked. It looked exactly like the coin they had used fifth year for the DA. Leila looked at him in slight confusion, but Bill explained that some of the Order members took a play from Dumbledore's Army's playbook. Apparently, Arthur Weasley, who was also Shell Cottage's Secret Keeper had the other coin. So all Bill had to do was write his message on the coin and when he was done, Mr. Weasley's coin would burn in his pocket. As Bill sent the request for Blood-Replenishing Potion to his father, Leila remained at Draco's side. His breathing remained rather shallow which worried Leila, but it was only a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. Bill motioned for them all to stay back as he drew his wand.

"State who you are," Bill commanded.

"It is I, Arthur Weasley, your father, and I've…" Arthur began.

"What is your life's ambition?" Bill interrupted.

"To figure out how those aeroplanes stay up," Arthur mentioned.

Bill sighed and opened the door. He enveloped his father in a hug not even noticing the second visitor at the door. When Bill noticed the other visitor he put his hand over his mouth not sure what to say; but the other visitor walked right past him and into the house holding the Blood-Replenishing Potion.

"All right, who's the bloke that needs this?" Fred asked.

Leila gasped at the sight of Fred standing in the doorway and fell to the floor by Draco's bedside. It felt like she was hiding from Fred, which if she admitted it to herself, in a way, she was. Running away from the situation always seemed easier than actually dealing with it. But Fred must have already noticed her at Draco's bedside because for one in his life, he stood there unsure of what to say. After everything that had happened between the three of them and to all meet here under these circumstances just seemed almost too much to bear. Fleur waltzed over to where Fred stood motionless and took the bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion from him before she walked over to Draco's bedside.

"Hold eez mouth open," Fleur told Leila.

Meekly, Leila reached for Draco's face and before she locked eyes with Fred. There was a pang in her heart, which she was sure also occurred in Fred's heart; but she opened Draco's mouth wide enough for Fleur to pour the Potion down his throat. Leila wiped away a dribble of the potion that dripped onto Draco's chin before she quickly pulled her hand back on to her lap. Arthur stood there staring between Fred and Leila, with his hands in his pockets. He was clearly trying to find a way to "diffuse the tension," as Fred would say.

"So, am I going to be a grandfather any time soon?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Fleur gasped.

"Dad," Bill groaned.

"Now Bill, when your mother and I were this far into our marriage…" Arthur began.

"Dad, please spare us the details," Bill grimaced.

Arthur shuffled on his feet and at just that moment, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came running down the stairs. They suddenly stopped when they noticed Fred and Mr. Weasley standing in the living room, while Leila cowered near Draco's bed.

"I think we missed something," Ron said.

"You think, Ron?" Harry muttered.

But before Ron could say anything, Mr. Weasley rushed and enveloped his youngest son in a hug. Mr. Weasley even pressed a kiss against his son's cheek, which caused Ron to scrunch his nose in slight disgust before he wiped it away.

"Dad," Ron groaned.

"Oh my boy, it's so good to see you alive. Your mother's nerves have been on edge since you left back in August. She'll be glad to hear you're alive," Mr. Weasley said.

"But I thought you went…" Hermione began.

"Not now, Hermione," Harry hissed.

"How about a cup of tea to catch-up over before Fred and I head back," Arthur suggested.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fleur answered.

Fleur walked into the kitchen still holding the Blood-Replenishing Potion. Bill followed after his wife and Ron and Arthur walked after them, with Arthur's arm swung around his son's shoulders. Harry watched the awkward situation between Fred and Leila. He was more than willingly to stay and watch it unfold, but Hermione yanked him by the arm toward the kitchen.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry groaned.

That knocked Fred out of his reverie, because he slightly blushed before taking swift long strides into the kitchen. He met Hermione and Harry at the entrance to the kitchen and nodded a greeting to them before allowing them to enter the kitchen first. Seeing as Luna and Dean had once again escaped for the loft, Leila and Draco were left alone in the living room. Leila slouched on the floor. This was such an awkward situation. She was in the house with the boyfriend she never officially broke-up with and the fiancé that was forced upon her. Her heart loved them both, but like the eventual battle between Voldemort and Harry, so was the battle for her heart. Only one would win. How was it possible for one's heart to be so torn? Wasn't it supposed to be obvious? Sure, her heart told her that after everything Draco had done for her, she couldn't find anyone better. But when she saw Fred, something stirred within her. She wasn't sure it was what she knew as love, but there was something there.

Leila could hear the sounds of gentle laughter coming from the kitchen. It had been so long since she'd had a proper laugh. What with Draco constantly being in peril recently, she couldn't even remember the last time she genuinely felt happy. What was it going to take to make her happy? Whatever it was, she needed to know. She needed to know that what she once shared with Fred was over. And if she couldn't get that closure, she at least needed to tell him how sorry she was for everything. She was tired of carrying around that guilt. She stood up and placed a kiss on Draco's cool cheek before she walked across the room to the kitchen. Fred was sitting at the table beside Ron and Harry as Leila stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. Fred instantly looked up and locked eyes with Leila. She inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Hey," Leila said meekly.

"Hey," Fred responded.

Neither Fred nor Leila seemed to notice the stares at them. They just continued their quiet conversation from across the kitchen.

"Erm—I could use a walk, but I probably shouldn't go out alone," Leila commented.

"I'll go with you," Fred offered.

"Thank you," Leila answered casting her gaze to the floor.

Fred stood up and walked with Leila to the door. He opened the door for her, which she gently thanked him for before she walked outside into the night. The smell of the salt water, the crashing of the waves, and the shining stars slightly overwhelmed her. It was so beautiful out. Too beautiful for what she was going to do. Shivers went down Leila's spine. Fred must have noticed her shivers because he took off his coat and placed it on Leila's shoulders. This didn't feel right. He shouldn't be so nice to her.

"Fred," Leila sighed. "I can't…"

"It's a jacket, not an engagement ring," Fred responded.

Leila cringed slightly and turned from Fred to face the water.

"Leila, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Fred sighed.

"No, I deserve it. I deserve worse," Leila sniffled. "Please, just continue. I deserve to hear it."

"Well, I'm not going to say anymore about it," Fred responded.

"Stop being so nice to me," Leila groaned. "Just get it out. I know you have some choice words for me."

Fred reached out and touched Leila's shoulder which caused her to shudder. He sighed and looked up to the stars.

"Walk with me?" Fred asked.

"I told you not to be nice to me," Leila said.

"I'm not going to be mean to you; never could, never will," Fred said.

"I more than deserve it," Leila furthered.

"Did you ask Malfoy to kidnap you?" Fred asked.

"Of course not," Leila scoffed.

"Was it your idea to get engaged to Malfoy?" Fred questioned.

"No, it was part of You-Know-Who's plan to get Harry to come to him," Leila answered.

"Did you ask to be isolated at Hogwarts?" Fred continued.

"How do you know about that?" Leila asked.

"Answer the question," Fred said.

"No, it was part of the plan," Leila sighed.

"Then the only person I have to be angry at is You-Know-Who and I already think he's a dirty git," Fred responded. "And I know about that because Ginny kept me in the loop when you got back to Hogwarts."  
>"She wasn't as nice about it," Leila said.<p>

"Not that I'm excusing what she did, but she was just trying to protect me. I'll admit when I first heard the news about you and Malfoy I was heartbroken," Fred said.

"I never wanted that to happen," Leila explained.

"Well after some time I realized the same thing. I tried to convince Ginny, but you know how she is," Fred said.

"Yeah and it's definitely no fun to be on the receiving end of things," Leila responded.

Leila and Fred walked until they reached the waves coming up onto the beach. Leila removed her shoes and socks and rolled her jeans up a little. She stared out into the expansive water and shuddered. Vast bodies of water still definitely weren't her thing. Fred walked up behind her and picked up a shell from the beach and threw it as far as he could into the water. Leila couldn't bring herself to look at him. Even though things were still slightly awkward, they seemed simpler.

"It seems funny," Leila began.

"What is?" Fred asked.

"My fear of the water," Leila sighed.

"Everyone has something they're scared of," Fred responded.

"Well, it's not my biggest fear anymore," Leila said.

"And what is?" Fred asked.

"Choosing wrong," Leila whispered.

"Well, I've heard to follow your heart," Fred shrugged.

"And if you're not sure what your heart is telling you?" Leila asked.

"I can't answer that for you," Fred responded shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, I suppose you can't," Leila sighed.

"But I would think whatever decision it is you're making, I'm sure you don't have to choose right this moment," Fred furthered.

"And if I think I've already made my decision?" Leila asked.

"Then, I will trust that you've made the right one. You're usually pretty good at choosing what is right," Fred said.

Leila turned to face Fred. She watched as he tossed another shell into the water. She reached and grabbed his arm until he turned to face her. By this point she had tears running down her face.

"Thank you," Leila sniffled.

"I'll always care for you, Leila," Fred responded.

"You shouldn't," Leila muttered.

"Can't help it," Fred shrugged.

"You're a good guy, Fred," Leila said.

"So, I've been told," Fred joked.

"Way to ruin a moment," Leila chuckled as she gently smacked Fred's arm.

Fred laughed but then silence overtook them. For a moment they looked at each other in the moonlight before Fred leaned forward and placed a kiss on Leila's cheek. Somewhat of a parting gift. Even though she hadn't officially chosen, she knew that this was a sort of parting of ways.

"Now, we should probably get back inside before Ron thinks we've killed each other," Fred teased.

Leila giggled before following Fred back to the small cottage. Before he opened the door, Leila handed him back his jacket. Then they walked back inside together laughing over a joke Fred had just told. They found Mr. Weasley asleep on the living room loveseat, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking at the kitchen table, Bill and Fleur washing dishes in the kitchen, and Draco was still asleep on the bed in the living room.

"Fred, Dad fell asleep while you were out. So I think you both should just spend the night and head out in the morning," Bill suggested.

"No need to tell me twice," Fred grinned.

"Good, I already let Mum know," Bill laughed.

The girls: Leila, Hermione, and Luna headed upstairs to the loft for the night. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Fred were confined to the living room where Draco was snoring loudly. Mr. Weasley was still on the loveseat, when the boys began to spread the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Save his life and this is how he repays us?" Ron groaned.

"You'd be snoring too if you were in his position," Fred responded.

"Since when have you defended Draco?" Ron asked.

"Could ask you the same thing, Ronnie-kins," Fred said.

"As thrilling as I'm sure this conversation is going to be, can you two please shut it so we can get some sleep?" Harry groaned.

The boys settled on the floor and one by one they fell asleep. Well, everyone but Fred. Fred lay awake on the floor staring out at the night sky. He had taken the high road with the Leila thing. Merlin, he loved that girl, but he also knew that her heart was guarded by the bloke still snoring on the bed. Fred was almost asleep when he heard rustling coming from Draco's bed.

"Leila," Draco said hoarsely. "Leila, Leila."

"She's in the loft sleeping, mate," Fred responded.

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

Fred groaned and moved to sit in the armchair beside Draco's bed. When Draco realized that it was Fred beside him, his eyes widened.

"When did you get here?" Draco asked.

"Brought you that Blood-Replenishing Potion," Fred responded.

"Oh—erm—thanks for that," Draco muttered.

"Couldn't exactly let you die, now could I?' Fred asked.

"I'm sure you _could_ have," Draco furthered.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was for you," Fred began. "But even if I did know it was you, I wouldn't hurt Leila like that."

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't hurt her like the many times I've hurt her," Draco sighed.

"We all have our mistakes," Fred said. "But you probably want some water don't you?"

Attempting to avoid a further conversation about Leila with Malfoy, Fred quickly escaped to the kitchen to fetch Draco a cup of water. Fred leaned over the sink slightly shaking. He had more than a few choice words he would like nothing more than to share with Malfoy, but for Leila's sake he would refrain. Besides, Malfoy probably was only following Voldemort's orders trying to save his life. When he knew he was in control of his emotions, he walked back to Draco who was sitting up in bed in the moonlit room. Fred handed Draco the cup and moved back to where he had been attempting to sleep.

"You always were the better man," Draco stated.

"Seeing as the people here can actually stand you, I'm sure there's something about you that isn't so bad," Fred muttered.

"She loves you, you know," Draco said. "Leila, she loves you."

"Yeah, but she never really had all her heart to give," Fred replied.

"I never thought she'd actually give me the time of day," Draco chuckled.

"Something we have in common," Fred said.

"That and we both love her," Draco commented.

Fred didn't respond. Instead, he flipped his pillow over to the colder side and tried to bury his head in it. In only a few minutes Fred was asleep. When morning finally arrived, Fred awoke to Leila tip-toeing down the stairs. He looked at her and thought she looked just like an angel; but she wasn't looking at him. He knew who her eyes were focused on.

"Morning, beautiful," Draco said.

"Draco," Leila gasped.

The patter of Leila's bare feet running across the wood floors echoed through the room. But before she flung herself at Draco, Leila came to a halt and gently sat down beside Draco on his bed.

"Can't take any more chances," Leila whispered.

"I'm feeling much better," Draco responded.

"Are you sure? No more hidden injuries?" Leila asked.

"Well, my chest and arm are still sore from the knife wounds, but other than that," Draco shrugged.

"Do they hurt badly?" Leila asked.

"That's why she inflicted them, so that they would hurt," Draco said.

"And scar you," Leila sighed.

With his hand that had new bones in the wrist, he absently rubbed at the gauze which covered the Blood Traitor wound.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Leila said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Leila," Draco responded confusedly.

"No, but I should have distracted her," Leila groaned.

"Then she would have gone after you," Draco said.

"I just froze. I didn't know what to do," Leila furthered.

"It's in the past. We're alive and we're safe. Let's focus on that," Draco said.

Draco placed his hand under Leila's chin and lifted it up.

"Please?" Draco asked.

"All right," Leila sniffled. "I was just so scared I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't," Draco furthered.

"What if I did?" Leila asked.

"You have other people who love you. I'm sure it would take some time, but you'd be just fine," Draco said.

Draco's eyes wandered over to where Fred lay. He knew that the Weasley twin was awake, so he would refrain from any displays of affection. But there wouldn't have been any time for that anyway because the living room soon began to fill with waking people: Bill, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Harry, and Ron. The only one who remained "asleep" was Fred. Fleur cooked breakfast for them all, including Mr. Ollivander and Griphook.

When they were finished, it was time for Mr. Weasley and Fred to leave. They didn't want to keep Mrs. Weasley worrying. They all said their goodbyes and just when they were about to head out the door, Draco called out to Fred. Fred turned around to find a weak Draco hobbling out of bed. Fred took a step toward Draco who thrust his hand forward. Fred eyed Draco's hand for a moment before he shook the Slytherin's hand.

"Take care of her," Fred whispered for only Draco to hear.

"I will," Draco responded.

Fred released Draco's hand and nodded his head once more before disappearing outside with his father. Leila walked over to Draco and helped him back to the bed. She acted as a crutch for him as he hobbled back to the bed.

"What was that about?" Leila asked.

"We just had a certain understanding," Draco shrugged.

"About?" Leila asked.

Draco placed a kiss on Leila's temple. Leila was going to repeat her question once more, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to them. They all sat on the bed and Harry motioned for them to draw closer. Bill was talking with Dean, while Luna was annoying Fleur in the kitchen, so they had to make sure they spoke in low voices.

"We need to meet with the goblin again," Harry said in a low voice.

"What are you doing with the goblin?" Draco asked.

"Not here. Not in front of everyone," Harry responded.

"Draco should probably rest some more," Hermione suggested.

"Then, I'm going to stay with him," Leila said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you'll just have two people to fill in then," Leila said.

Harry nodded his head before he, Hermione, and Ron headed upstairs to talk with Griphook once again. Draco leaned back against the pillows and patted the bed at his side for Leila to join him. With a wicked grin on her face, she crawled over to him and gently cuddled close to him. She was careful not to rest her head on the bandaging, but all the same, if felt good to be so close to Draco again.

"Am I hurting you?" Leila asked.

"Do you really think I'd tell you if you were?" Draco chuckled.

"Draco, I'm serious," Leila groaned.

"So am I," Draco responded.

"Jerk," Leila muttered.

"After everything, you're still name-calling?" Draco teased.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm just joking," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"I know sweetheart; I was just teasing you," Draco said.

He kissed Leila's temple once more before she awkwardly shifted to face him.

"I don't know if you heard me when you were out; but you were so brave," Leila said.

"I did what I had to," Draco shrugged.

"No, you didn't have to. You easily could have gone back to them," Leila responded.

"I could never go back to that," Draco shuttered.

"I believe you. Something I almost thought would never be possible," Leila replied.

"What that you could trust me?" Draco questioned.

"No," Leila chuckled. "The fact that you would choose us over them."

"It shouldn't have been that hard of a decision for me to make," Draco sighed.

"You were in a difficult position, no one blames you," Leila said.

"I do," Draco groaned.

"You're too hard on yourself," Leila said.

"I love you for being so nice to me," Draco murmured against the top of Leila's head.

"As much as I'd love to be all mushy with you; you need to get your rest," Leila giggled.

"If I must," Draco sighed.

"You must," Leila grinned.

Leila pressed a kiss against Draco's temple, careful not to brush against his cheek which was still tender from where his father had marked him.

"Now sleep. I'm not going anywhere," Leila commanded.

Draco chuckled before he rested his head back on the pillows and snuggled down into them. He closed his eyes and Leila couldn't take her eyes off him. She thought he never looked more handsome even with the battle scars still on his face. They would eventually fade, but Leila somewhat understood Fleur's stronger attraction to Bill. She shook her head and her thoughts and looked into the other room. Bill was sitting at the table reading the paper, while Fleur was busy cleaning her kitchen. Leila's heart hoped that she and Draco could make it to be like that someday. Key word being: someday. She wasn't ready for that a few months ago and she certainly wasn't ready for it now; but definitely someday. Leila didn't know how long she had been daydreaming, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"I can't sleep," Draco groaned.

"You haven't even tried," Leila chuckled.

"Well, I can't," Draco mumbled.

"Then what do you want to do, go upstairs with the others?" Leila asked.

"Not particularly," Draco responded.

"Then what?" Leila questioned.

"I—I—I'd like to see Dobby," Draco stumbled.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Leila asked.

"Please?" Draco asked.

"I knew there was going to be repercussions for teaching you that word," Leila groaned.

"So you'll go with me then?" Draco questioned.

"Fine," Leila sighed.

Leila carefully backed away from Draco as he pulled himself into a sitting position. She scurried to the side of the bed to help him onto his feet. Once on his feet, Draco wrapped his arm around Leila and used her as a crutch. Luna must have overheard their conversation, that or she was incredibly brilliant, because she gleefully opened the door for them. Draco thanked their eccentric friend as they walked out into the sunshine.

"Fresh air," Draco muttered.

Leila kept her arm wrapped around Draco's midsection as they slowly walked in the direction of where Harry told her he had buried Dobby. She herself hadn't been out to see Dobby's grave yet. Such a brave house elf and true friend; but Leila couldn't even begin to imagine the emotions running through Draco. She only hoped that he would open up, even if it was just a little bit, rather than completely shut himself off as he normally would. They walked up the sandy hill and found Dobby's grave overlooking the breathtaking view. Draco fell to his knees in front of Dobby's grave. For a few minutes they didn't speak. The only sounds heard were the wind rusting through the tall grass and Draco's sniffles. Leila's heart ached for him, so she too dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Draco rested his head on Leila's shoulder. She kissed his windblown hair.

"I was awful to him," Draco whispered.

"You didn't know any better," Leila responded.

"Don't make excuses for me, please," Draco said. "But despite everything, he was still my favorite elf."

"Really, why?" Leila asked. "I mean, he wasn't exactly one for following orders."

"But he always was able to make me laugh," Draco chuckled.

"You laughed as a child?" Leila teased.

"Believe it or not," Draco said. "This one time Dobby brought my breakfast to my room. Only knowing Dobby, he always made an entrance. Well, his grand entrance caused my breakfast to splatter all over him. Mother walked in and was furious, but I couldn't help but laugh at him."

"Sounds like Dobby," Leila grinned.

"I was mad when he left. Mad at him, mad at your brother…" Draco began.

"I actually gave Harry the idea, so really, you should have been mad at me," Leila interrupted.

"I'm not mad anymore. We were terrible to him. And when we saw him all those times in the Hogwarts kitchen, well I just didn't know how to act around him. He died probably thinking I still hated him," Draco sniffled.

"I don't think so. He knew what you did for us. Besides, he helped bring you to safety," Leila reminded him.

"How did you meet Dobby?" Draco asked suddenly.

"It was the summer before second year. He tried to stop Harry and I from going back to Hogwarts. He took all our mail to make it look like everyone had forgotten about us," Leila began.

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked.

"Because second year was the year that was planned for the Ch…" Leila said.

"Chamber of Secrets to be reopened, I remember. Thanks to my blasted father," Draco groaned.

"It turned out for the good. We destroyed a Horcrux then, even if we didn't know what it was at the time," Leila responded. "But back to my story. Harry and I found Dobby jumping on our bunk bed and sliding down its posts. He was being such a pest, but the thing was, Harry and I were supposed to be quiet. Well, needless to say, with Dobby things didn't exactly go as planned."

"He always was a strange elf. He had a good heart, but was definitely a strange elf," Draco commented.

"That sums Dobby up nicely," Leila chuckled.

Draco wiped away the last tear that dripped down his cheek with his good arm. Leila looked at Draco and grinned before she carefully removed her shoe and pulled off her sock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," Leila grinned.

Leila then pulled her wand out of the back of the pocket and aimed it at the sock. She transfigured her sock into a bouquet of dandelions. Leila grinned at her handiwork before taking the scent in. She then placed the small bouquet on Dobby's grave and patted the dirt beside it.

"I thought dandelions were weeds," Draco commented.

"Dobby would appreciate the sentiment," Leila responded.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He bought me a bouquet of Dandelions when I was in the hospital after Harry and I won the Triwizard Tournament. As far as the sock goes, I think you get it," Leila explained.

"Sometimes I think you're just as odd as he was," Draco said shaking his head.

"See where that kind of talking gets you, mister," Leila teased.

"And where is it going to get me?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere," Leila retorted.

Draco inched his face closer to Leila's so that their lips were mere centimeters apart while their eyes were locked on each others.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered.

"Uh-huh," Leila said, not sounding too sure of herself.

Draco chuckled huskily before he hungrily placed his lips on Leila's. Leila could feel her cheeks flame from his kiss, but she had waited so long for intimacy like this with him. Her thoughts seemed to leave her mind as she pulled herself onto Draco's lap.

"Oi, there you lovebirds are," Ron shouted.

Leila and Draco instantly broke apart. Draco grinned at Leila, while she blushed and looked anywhere but at Draco. Ron, Hermione, and Harry finished climbing the sandy hill. From what she could tell, Harry hadn't seen the previous scene between her and Draco; but Ron grinned and shook his head at them.

"So how was the goblin?" Draco asked trying to initiate the conversation on something that wasn't about what had just happened.

"Yeah, about him; we need to talk," Harry responded.

**A/N:** And here's chapter 38! Thanks to all of you who have been following this story. Truly, I appreciate it. Thanks to those of you who push me (cough cough) Really, those reviews mean a lot to me! So see you in chapter 39. Read and review please. :D

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I'm so glad that you liked it. I hope this chapter was up to par. :)

dream lighting: Or so it seemed…haha, but I'm glad you loved the story. I hope you continue to. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I think you hit the nail on the head. Thanks for the review.

VampireMuggle: Thanks! It was really hard waiting to get them all to that point. Haha. Thanks for the review!

Sydney-Jo: Well, he was okay physically, but there were underlying circumstances. And now he's recovering…both physically and mentally. I'm glad you liked the card thing. It took me forever to come up with something for Dumbledore to give her and then one day I looked at my cousin's bulletin board which had a Godric Gryffindor chocolate frog card on it and voila, idea born! Haha. Thanks for the review.

IfYouCouldOnlySee: Yeah, poor Draco. I love him…but I also love Fred in case you couldn't tell.

Lizzy M: Thanks! Sorry for the bit of wait. I just couldn't get this chapter quite how I wanted it. But it wasn't a month wait or anything. I hope the Dreila reunion was satisfactory. :D

LeilaxDraco Fan: Sorry, this one took a little longer! I'm very glad that you enjoy this! I really wanted to just jump into the part where they all "get along" so to speak, but I knew it needed to take time to be believable…haha. I hope the Dreila fluff was okay in this chapter. :) As far as chapter, I'm not exactly sure how many are left…maybe a dozen or so? It's gonna end where Deathly Hallows ends and at the moment, it looks like I'm gonna do a post Hogwarts story…but I also have a surprise up my sleeve. I think the fact that it doesn't have nearly as many reviews as other stories sometimes gets me a little down, but really your reviews help me get over that. So, thanks for your support and reviews!

Hollis Annalise: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the chapters! And it's okay that it takes time to review, it took me a while to update. :P

NCISPotterluvr: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you're liking my chapters!

xxxRena: I'm glad that you liked it! I usually try to write what I see happening in my head so you all can see it too! Thanks for the review!

Hi: Yes, the cards…that stroke of genius took a while. Haha. Thanks for the reviews. As far as time travel to parents days, I'll see what I can do. Its currently in 4th place on my poll.

HermioneandMarcus; Thanks! Here's another update.

WaitingFortheLights: Yes, Ron what a sweetheart…as are the Weasley men. Poor Freddie. I'm glad that you follow my story and regularly review, I really appreciate it!

Luli Cullen: Thanks! Here's another one!

TheWildeRose: haha, yes three whole updates! And here's another one! I'm glad that you loved them. I tried to keep thigns cannon yet original, not always easy. So, thanks! I'm glad you liked 36, one of my favs too…Draco *swoon* As far as the injuries, ask and you shall receive…or just wait until the next update to see what the author has in store…haha. Thanks for the medical knowledge though. If I ever need anymore, I'm coming to you. :D

Marlene: Ask and you shall receive. I'll admit it…I'm a review whore and was kinda disappointed with the last chapter. But today renewed my hope. Thanks for the review. :D

Pateass: I'm glad that you like the scenes. I just try to imagine why my brother would do…even if he's not my twin. I'm glad you love it! So, thanks!

Savil: Yeah, well even though it's only been several chapters…Harry's actually had a few months to get more used to it. Haha. But he definitely has grown since We'll Be a Dream, which I'm glad you saw. Hope this chapter was satisfactory! Thanks for the review!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila looked to her brother and squinted her eyes because the sun was too bright and the clouds were far off in the distance, but she didn't say anything. So, Harry repeated himself, causing Leila to stand up on her feet folding her arms across her chest. She shifted awkwardly as Harry watched her.

"Talk? That doesn't sound good," Leila responded.

"We're in a bit of predicament," Hermione said.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"The goblin wants the Sword of Gryffindor in return. It's the only way he'll help us," Harry said.

"Help us with what?" Draco asked.

"You didn't tell him, Leila?" Ron asked.

"There hasn't exactly been an opportune moment," Leila said hotly.

"No, I suppose being near death is a good excuse not to tell him," Ron responded.

"Tell me what?" Draco questioned.

Draco stood up from the sandy ground before he looked to Leila, who locked eyes with him for a moment before she looked to Harry. Harry looked to Ron, who looked to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll do it," Leila groaned.

Leila turned toward Draco and reached for his hand. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath before she looked back once more to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione nodded her head for Leila to continue so Leila sighed and turned toward Draco once more.

"Sweetheart, we… erm, well, we want to break into Gringotts," Leila stumbled.

"What? Are you mad?" Draco hissed.

"Questioning my mental sanity isn't going to get you on my good side, which is where you'll need to be to get the information," Leila said slightly heatedly.

"Well, one would have to be mad to attempt to break into Gringotts," Draco argued.

"But that's not all," Hermione interjected.

"It never is with you lot," Draco muttered.

"There's a particular vault we need to break into…" Leila began.

"I figured as much," Draco scoffed.

"It's your aunt's. We're pretty sure she's hiding a Horcrux in her vault," Leila said.

"Wouldn't surprise me: she collects a lot of Dark objects," Draco shrugged.

"Have you been in there before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Mother had a key and would check on it while Auntie Bella was in Azkaban," Draco responded. "Wait, why?"

"Show him," Hermione said looking at Leila.

Leila pulled her Chocolate Frog cards out and sighed. She handed them to Draco, who took them, a confused look on his face. He looked them over and shrugged before looking up to Leila.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Draco responded.

"Hogwarts meant a lot to Tommy-boy…" Leila began.

"What's your point?" Draco interrupted.

"He used objects that meant something to him and the Slytherin locket had a double meaning for him. Hogwarts was the first place that ever felt like home to him and he was the Heir of Slytherin," Leila explained.

"Sorry for accusing you about that Potter," Draco grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, we accused you of being the Heir for a while," Ron shrugged. "We even…"

"Sh!" Leila shushed.

"You even what?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Ron and I took Polyjuice Potion and Leila snuck us into the Slytherin common room," Harry said.

"You what?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"We almost were caught, but Leila had a quick save," Ron chuckled before making kissy lips.

"Don't remind me," Leila blushed as Ron continued to make kissy noises.

"Wait a minute, was that when you kissed me on…" Draco began.

"I only did it because Crabbe and Goyle were turning back into Ron and Harry," Leila groaned.

"That wasn't the only time we were almost caught," Harry chuckled.

"Because some bloke forgot to take his glasses off," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"But you were the one who kept having stomach issues," Harry responded sarcastically.

"We get it, you both were idiots that night," Leila groaned.

Draco studied Harry and Ron for a moment as if his mind had just been blown. For a few moments he struggled to find the right words to say. He had always thought that Leila had broken down her barrier toward him that night and now he'd found out she only did it to save her brother's arse. But it didn't really matter now. He had Leila, well, at least for now. Fred had basically said that he was throwing in the towel, but the fact that he couldn't exactly be rid of the bloke bothered him. The Weasley twins had always entertained him, but he knew in fifth year that the bloke had feelings for Leila; but then he also knew the Weasleys to be trustworthy. If Fred said that he wouldn't go after Leila, he wouldn't. When Draco broke out of his reverie, he found Leila, Ron, Harry, and Hermione looking at him strangely.

"Everything makes sense about that night now. But now that I think about it, I never did see Goyle with glasses again," Draco pondered aloud.

Harry grinned sheepishly as Draco shook his head and slightly chuckled.

"Back to the Horcruxes," Hermione said, clearing her throat.

"Right, what exactly do these Chocolate Frog cards have to do with the possibility of a Horcrux in my aunt's vault in Gringotts?" Draco asked.

"Slytherin's locket was a Horcrux, which we destroyed. Gryffindor's sword, he never got his creepy hands on, thankfully; so that leaves…" Leila began.

Draco nodded his head as if he knew where Leila was going with this before he turned his attention once more to the Chocolate Frog cards. First, he examined the Ravenclaw card, but shook his head. He couldn't even really determine what Ravenclaw's object was. The only thing he saw was some bloody tiara. So, he looked over Hufflepuff's card once more. He was about to hand the cards back to Leila when something in Helga Hufflepuff's hand caught his eye.

"It couldn't be…" Draco muttered.

**~*Flashback*~**

_Draco walked behind his mother into Gringotts Wizarding bank. He pouted as he trailed behind her. This was supposed to be his day, seeing as they were finally shopping for supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Normally, most shops had a tab going with the Malfoy name on it, so the reason they were at Gringotts wasn't because they needed any money. They were there because his mother insisted on checking on his incarcerated aunt's vault. While anyone would be a lunatic to try and steal from a Gringotts vault, before his aunt was put away, she asked his mother to check on her vault to make sure "those filthy creatures didn't knick anything while she was disposed of." He hated checking on his aunt's vault because he wasn't allowed to touch anything._

_His mother handed Auntie Bella's key to the goblin who then escorted them to the cart. They took the usual ride with his mother's usual reprimands to sit up straight and not get too close to the goblin. Sure the first dozen or so times he had rode in the cart to the vault the ride had been thrilling, but by now it was just the same boring ride. Even the dragon no longer brought the thrill it once did. The bloody thing was a coward, not to mention chained up. So when they finally reached the vault, the goblin placed the key in the vault causing it to open. His mother walked in first, but the followed after. _

_ "Mother, when will we get my wand?" Draco asked._

_ "We have an appointment at Madam Malkins to get your robes when we're done here and then you can meet me over at Ollivander's," Narcissa responded._

_ "Do you think we'll see Leila Potter here today?" Draco asked._

_ "Draco, not now; I need to make sure everything is here," Narcissa reprimanded._

_Slightly miffed by his mother's attention was on his aunt's possessions, he slightly narrowed his eyes. He then took a few steps forward when he noticed a golden cup with two handles with some sort of creature engraved on it. If he was going to get ignored he might as well get something out of it. His little hands grasped the cup when he felt slightly bitterer about being there._

_ "I want to go meet Leila Potter," Draco demanded._

_ "I'm almost done, sweetheart," Narcissa commented lightly._

_ "No! Now!" Draco shouted._

_Narcissa sharply turned around and looked at her son with narrowed eyes. She noticed the cup in her son's hand and practically flew at him. She snatched the cup from his hand and placed it back on a shelf that was a little higher and beyond his reach. _

_ "What have I told you about touching things in here?" Narcissa hissed._

_ "I'm not supposed to," Draco pouted._

_ "Good, now stay close by me or I'll make you wait with the goblin in the cart," Narcissa threatened._

_ "Fine," Draco muttered._

_ "You know better than to mutter," Narcissa reprimanded._

_ "Sorry, Mother," Draco responded._

_Narcissa looked at her son and nodded her head before she went about finishing looking over Bellatrix's things. Draco stood there staring up at the cup he had almost knicked. It's not like his aunt would miss it, she was locked up in Azkaban. Besides, he at least deserved some compensation for his misery._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Draco shook his head and looked once more at the card in his hand. Leila walked closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and look into her emerald eyes.

"You recognize one of them, don't you?" Leila asked.

"Hufflepuff's cup, tried to knick it before first year," Draco said.

"What would you do that for?" Ron asked.

"That vault was the only place where the rules were enforced…" Draco began.

"And of course being the spoiled prat you were…" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, well Mother caught me and it put it out of my reach," Draco finished.

"So that clearly isn't the only Dark object in there," Hermione sighed.

"Of course it isn't, Hermione. This is the Lestrange's vault we're talking about," Ron said.

"Do you remember exactly where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco responded.

"Will you help us then?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to ask, I'm on your side mate," Draco responded. "Besides, anything to get revenge on my aunt after what she did to me."

Draco looked down at his bandaged arm which temporarily covered his Blood Traitor scar. Leila wrapped her arms around Draco's midsection and rested her head against his good arm. Harry reached forward and gently patted Draco's upper arm in an understanding manner.

"Now that that's settled, what do we do with the goblin?" Harry asked. "He'll help sneak us into Gringotts, but his price is the Sword."

"We need to be careful, goblins are known for double-crossing," Leila said.

"If we can only show him that he can trust us…" Hermione began.

"I'm not trying to insult you, Granger, but we can't afford to be so naïve given our predicament," Draco added.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said.

"Says the boy who already shook on it with the goblin?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, you did what?" Leila asked.

"What else what I supposed to do? It's the only way he'd do it," Harry said.

"And how exactly are we going to destroy the Horcrux we find now that you've given the Sword of Gryffindor to the goblin?" Leila asked.

"I never specified when he'd get it," Harry argued.

"Did he?" Draco asked.

"Well, no," Harry responded.

"Then we need to keep guard of the Sword. He probably never specified for the exact reason you did. Now if you won't give him the Sword when he wants it, he'll claim you broke your end of the deal," Draco said.

"And if we don't already have enough of a mess of the situation, how exactly are we going to sneak all five of us in there?" Leila asked.

"Harry's Cloak," Ron suggested.

"It will fit one maybe two at the most," Hermione said. "Besides, to even get past the front desk we need to appear as someone who can get into the vault."

"This plan just keeps getting more bloody complicated by the minute," Ron groaned.

Suddenly, lightening flashed across the sky. They hadn't even noticed the dark clouds headed toward them and now the storm was practically upon them. The rain began to pour on top of them as Leila squealed at the raindrops pitter-pattering onto her face. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up to try and protect herself from the rain when she noticed each Ron and Harry go on either side of Draco. Together, Ron and Harry helped Draco across the sand and back to the small cottage. A year ago, Harry and Ron wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near Draco Malfoy. Things had changed so much and the thought brought a slight smile to Leila's face.

"Leila, you coming?" Harry shouted.

Leila then began to run and soon past in front of the boys, catching-up to Hermione who was running in the lead. Leila waited outside the door for the boys, but when Ron, Draco, and Harry reached her, Draco stopped and told the others that they'd be inside in a minute. Leila blushed at Draco's intense gaze as she could hear Harry muttering 'bloody hell' several times.

"Now, where were we before Ron so rudely interrupted us?" Draco grinned.

"So he's Ron now?" Leila asked cheekily.

"Is that really all you got out of that?" Draco asked.

"I think there may have been something about snogging me senseless, but that's only if you read between the lines," Leila answered.

"And did you read in between the lines?" Draco questioned.

"You tell me," Leila smirked.

With his good arm, Draco snaked it around Leila's waist and pulled her closer to him. With one hand, Leila wiped several raindrops from her face before she placed her hands against his chest as her breath hitched.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Leila attempted to respond evenly.

"Well, if you're that repulsed by me…" Draco began.

"I didn't say that," Leila chuckled.

"Then what are you saying?" Draco smirked.

"Just kiss me already," Leila groaned.

With a smirk still on his face, Draco leaned forward and gently kissed Leila as the rain continued to pour on them. As Leila kissed Draco back, a thought suddenly came to her. She roughly broke away from Draco. Draco looked at her confusedly, but a smile spread across Leila's face.

"Polyjuice Potion," Leila whispered.

"And how does that correlate to what we were doing?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't; but it's how we're going to get into Gringotts," Leila responded.

"Should I be feeling used?" Draco questioned.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Leila chuckled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Draco kissed the palm of her hand that was pressed against his cheek.

"We should probably go over your idea with the others before we get too carried away," Draco suggested.

Leila stood up on her tippy-toes and pressed a gentle kiss against Draco's lips.

"I love you, you know," Leila whispered.

"Good to know, now get inside before you catch a cold," Harry grumbled.

"We said we'd be inside in a minute," Leila quipped.

"I gave you a minute, now get inside," Harry said.

Draco and Leila both chuckled at Harry before following him back inside. When the group of five finally met in private, Leila shared her idea with them. They all agreed that it was just what they needed for the plan; but there was only enough Polyjuice Potion left for two people. Hermione had plucked a hair from Bellatrix from her coat upon their arrival to Shell Cottage while Draco's (well, technically Ron's) sweater had a long blonde hair attached to it. It belonged to either Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy. The thought of turning into Bellatrix terrified Leila. She tried to act like everyone else did about her, cool, calm and composed; but oddly enough, Voldemort no longer seemed to be her biggest threat, Bellatrix did. She hadn't told anyone, but she had been having nightmares of Bellatrix almost every night. If Hermione and Luna had noticed that she hadn't been sleeping properly, they hadn't said anything; but still there were times when she was afraid to fall asleep knowing that her torturer was bound to make an appearance in her dreams.

Thankfully, Hermione had offered to turn into Bellatrix when the time was right for them to break in Gringotts. They needed to make sure that Griphook and Draco were both fully healed. But Leila knew the goblin was going to be a pain in their arses and delay the trip until he was good and ready. Then surprisingly, Draco volunteered to take the Polyjuice Potion with the long blonde hair. Despite his misgivings toward his parents, he claimed that he knew their mannerisms the best so it only made sense for him to take the potion.

Just as Leila had predicted, Griphook remained a pain in the arse until well into April. It seemed that it was the goblin's new mission in life to irritate the witches and wizards who had saved his very life, while the whole time clinging to the Sword of Gryffindor. While his legs were fully mended, he demanded to still have trays of food like Ollivander who was still very frail. But his demands came to an end after Bill and Fleur had an intense argument, Bill marched up to the goblin's room and put an end to his idiotic demands. Of course, that didn't sit well with Griphook, being put in his place by a wizard. So when he joined the already overcrowded table of Fleur, Bill, Harry, Leila, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dean, and Luna, he refused to eat what everyone else ate. Instead, he would purposely ask for meals that repulsed them and made sure that they hardly ate a well-cooked meal. While Leila could usually stomach the roots and various fungi he wanted, it was the raw meat that made her stomach curdle.

One blustery April evening, the night Mr. Ollivander was being relocated, Leila walked into the living room to find Draco sitting on the sofa by himself. She looked over to the kitchen to see Harry helping Fleur with dinner, so she turned her attention back to Draco. The bed that had once occupied the room and been transfigured back into the normal living room furniture, so Draco slept on the floor with the other boys. Draco sat there with his left sleeve rolled up tracing the words branded onto his arm. He looked at them solemnly while his fingers traced each letter of BLOOD TRAITOR.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

Draco instantly looked up and met Leila's eyes before he quickly pushed his sleeve back down. Leila sighed and sat beside him. She took his hand in hers and brushed away the hairs from his face, while his gaze focused on the floor.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

"Nothing, I can't handle," Draco responded.

"I know you can handle it; but the thing about being 'one of us'" Leila said using air quotes. "Is that you don't have to. We're all here for each other, even the so-called blood-traitors."

"That's going to be there forever, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Probably," Leila answered honestly. "But I don't think most people will care. Besides, I think of it as a mark of your bravery and how far you've come."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Draco asked.

"It's not about knowing the right thing to say, it's finding the words your own heart can't necessarily speak," Leila responded.

At that moment, Leila heard a slight commotion coming from the back door. She leaned back against the couch to see that it was Luna and Dean coming inside with armfuls of driftwood. They walked into the dining room where Ron and Hermione were setting the table. While Luna continued to chatter, Hermione interrupted rather heatedly about the Erumpent horn that had nearly destroyed the Lovegoods' house, while Luna was being rather Luna-like and refused to believe her. The Ravenclaw girl still insisted that it was Snorkack horn and that it was probably already reforming. Draco snickered from behind her, causing Leila to turn and face him.

"Sorry, this is entertaining. Actually, the whole lot of you is entertaining. Pity it took me so long to realize it," Draco said.

"Yeah, you missed out. If only you weren't too busy being an arrogant and annoying prat," Leila winked.

"But I didn't miss out on getting you all riled up," Draco smirked.

"Shut it," Leila hissed.

Draco then moved to tickle Leila, which she responded to with a squeal. Her legs kicked at the air as she begged Draco to stop tickling her. Only, he didn't stop until he caught sight of Mr. Ollivander and Bill standing at the bottom of the stairs with a large suitcase. Leila tried to sit up and catch her breath as Luna walked over Mr. Ollivander and hugged him to say her goodbye. Mr. Ollivander chuckled slightly and thanked her for being a comfort at Malfoy Manor. Fleur then asked if Mr. Ollivander could return Auntie Muriel's tiara while he was there, to which he eagerly obliged. Fleur handed him the worn velvet case, to which Griphook made some snide comment about, but Bill quickly shut him up. Then Mr. Ollivander's eyes locked with Leila's.

"I'd like a word with Miss Potter in private for a moment before we go," Mr. Ollivander said.

Leila looked at him in confusion, but Bill helped him slowly walk over to the sofa as everyone else relocated to the kitchen. She shifted awkwardly on the sofa at Mr. Ollivander offered her a smile.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Ollivander?" Leila asked sweetly.

"I'm on the mend," Mr. Ollivander answered. "But I couldn't help but notice how you've avoided me most of my stay here at Shell Cottage."

"I—erm—well…" Leila fumbled to find the appropriate words.

"I don't believe it's something that you've done knowingly. Perhaps it's been out of unwarranted guilt for that night?" Mr. Ollivander furthered.

"Was—was it you that night I was in the cellar?" Leila whispered.

"You tell me, Miss Potter. 12 ¼ inches made of Willow and a core of Dragon heartstring," Mr. Ollivander stated in a familiar tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I never once thought to help you out of there," Leila sniffled as she buried her face in her hands.

"My dear, I harbor no ill feelings toward you," Mr. Ollivander said as he reached out a feeble hand to gently pat Leila's back.

"I was so selfish," Leila gently cried.

"Miss Potter, there is no need for this on your conscience. You had your own tortures to deal with. As morbid as this sounds, I would much prefer being locked in that cellar then have to go through their games as you did," Mr. Ollivander said. "So please, dry those tears and know that when everything has settled, it will be you in my gratitude."

"I don't understand," Leila responded.

"Just know that if there is anything I can do for you in the future, please don't hesitate to come to me," Mr. Ollivander replied.

"But why?" Leila asked.

"Sometimes it's better to just accept things rather than to question them," Mr. Ollivander chuckled.

"And I'm guessing this is one of those times?" Leila asked.

"Good luck, Miss Potter because from what I gather, you're going to be needing plenty of it," Mr. Ollivander said as she tried to squeeze Leila's shoulder.

Mr. Ollivander then moved to stand up which caused Leila to quickly get to her feet in order to help him up. Bill must have noticed that their conversation was done because he walked into the living room and transferred Mr. Ollivander's weight from Leila to himself. Leila wiped away a straggling tear before she reached for Mr. Ollivander's arm.

"Mr. Ollivander…thank you," Leila whispered.

"No, thank you, Miss Potter," Mr. Ollivander smiled.

While Leila wasn't exactly sure what transpired from the conversation and felt slightly confused, she was at peace as she watched Bill and Mr. Ollivander set off into the night. Hermione then called her over to the table to join them for supper. The first course of supper was a silent affair. The only sound was that of the fire crackling. Fleur hardly ate anything and focused her attention on the window watching for Bill. Even Luna didn't talk, at least not very much. Thankfully, things became a little livelier when Bill returned right after they had finished eating their first course of soup. Bill walked through the door with his long ginger hair tangled by the wind carrying a sack in his hands.

"Everything's fine," Bill announced. "Ollivander is all settled in. Dad says hello. Ginny sends her love to all of you. Fred and George are driving Muriel and Mum up the wall because they're still operating an Owl-Order business out of her back room. Mum's been trying to keep busy with her knitting and sewing."

Bill then handed the sack in his hands over to Draco.

"She heard that you've been wearing Ron's clothes which are a bit too small, so she made you some sweaters and pants. She guessed at the size and says you don't have to wear them if you don't want to and that you shouldn't feel bad if you don't. It's just been keeping her busy while she's stuck at Muriel's," Bill explained.

Draco opened the sack to find several sweaters and pairs of pants in the sack. While, none of them had an emblem of any sort on them; they were just a plain color; but Draco felt grateful. He had never had anyone actually take the time to make him anything because they wanted to out of the goodness of their heart. His clothes were always tailor made at the finest Wizarding tailor shops. His mother didn't have time for such nonsense as she had once said. He couldn't exactly find the words to say. After everything he had done to torment the Weasely family over the years, he didn't deserve this.

"I can't accept these," Draco said.

"They're just clothes, mate," Ron chuckled. "Besides, they aren't going to fit anyone else around here."

Draco nodded in agreement before he looked to Bill.

"Next time you see her; can you thank her for me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will cheer Mum up knowing that you actually took them," Bill responded. "Speaking of cheering-up, Aunt Muriel was glad to have her tiara back. She kept going on about how she thought that we'd stolen it."

"Ah, she eez _charmante_, that aunt of yours," Fleur said crossly.

With a wave of her wand, Fleur caused the dirty soup bowls to rise and form a stack midair. She caught them and marched out of the room. This seemed to be Luna's cue to start talking more.

"Daddy's made a tiara," Luna piped up. "Well, more of a crown really."

Harry, Ron, Draco, Leila, and Hermione all looked to each other around the table attempting to hide the grins on their faces. They all recalled that ridiculous looking headdress they had seen on their visit to Xenophilius.

"He's trying to re-create the diadem of Ravenclaw…" Luna began.

"Even if the thing was real, it was lost a long time ago," Draco responded.

"It exists and Daddy's even identified most of the main elements now. Adding the billywig wings really made a difference," Luna added.

"Yeah, sure did," Ron coughed.

Hermione tried to kick Ron from under the table, but she accidentally kicked Harry.

"Hey!" Harry hissed.

"Sorry," Hermione groaned.

Hermione then kicked once more under the table and this time she got her target.

"What was that for?" Ron growled.

"You know what it was for, Ron," Hermione hissed.

Suddenly, a loud bang came at the door. Everyone looked toward the door. Who could it be? The place was supposed to be under wards nearly impossible to get through. Bill instantly jumped to his feet and pointed his want at the door. Hermione, Leila, Ron, Harry, and Draco did the same as Bill walked a few steps closer to the door while Griphook slipped underneath the table. Fleur ran from the kitchen, while Luna and Dean simply stared at the door.

"Who's there?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. "I'm a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, godfather to Leila Potter, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me to come in an emergency!"

While Leila was slightly excited at the prospect of seeing her godfather again, she was slightly worried. What could the emergency be?

"Lupin," Bill muttered before he ran to the door and allowed Remus entrance.

Remus practically fell over the threshold. He looked awfully pale wrapped in his traveling coat. When he straightened up, Leila thought he looked much older than he had the last time she had seen him, but he looked around the room taking in who was all there before he shouted.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione squealed in delight while Leila stared slightly confused at her godfather.

"Wait, Tonks was pregnant?" Leila questioned.

"I knew there was something we were forgetting to tell Leila. Guess that's what it was," Ron responded.

"Yes, yes, Tonks was pregnant and had the baby," Lupin stated.

Leila then rushed forward and hugged her godfather. With a grin still across his face, Remus hugged his goddaughter tightly as the room broke into rounds of "Congratulations." With all the commotion, no one noticed Draco slip into another room.

"I'm guessing if you named it Ted, then it's a boy?" Leila asked.

"Yes, it's a boy," Remus chuckled.

Leila then hugged her godfather again.

"You'll be godmother?" Remus asked her.

"Me? After everything, you're sure?" Leila asked.

"Of course. Dora and I both agree that we want you and Harry to be godparents. There's no one better than you both," Remus said.

"I think you could do better than Harry," Leila teased.

"Well, are you two up for it or not?" Remus chuckled.

"I—yeah—blimey," Harry said.

"Someone's got to make sure Harry doesn't mess the kid up too much," Leila joked.

As Bill hurried to fetch some wine, Fleur ushered Remus to the table to stay for a drink. He agreed to stay only for a while as he embraced Harry in a hug. When Bill began to pass out the goblets he noticed that he had one extra.

"Who didn't get one?" Bill asked.

Everyone scanned the room, but it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Where's Draco?" Ron asked.

Leila looked around the crowded kitchen and noticed that just as Ron had noticed, Draco wasn't with them.

"I'll go find him. Go on and start without me," Leila said.

As they all raised their goblets, Leila slightly raised hers and tipped it toward Remus before she went in search of Draco. She looked in the small living room, but she didn't find him there so she continued upstairs. The door to the room that had once been Ollivander's was open a crack and candlelight was spilling out of it. Leila walked in the room and found Draco sitting there calmly reading a book. He didn't even appear to be bothered.

"Why'd you leave?" Leila asked.

"Didn't want to be a sore spot with Lupin and spoil his excitement," Draco said.

"You're not a sore spot," Remus said.

Both Leila and Draco quickly turned around to find Remus leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You should be downstairs celebrating," Leila said.

"So should you," Remus responded. "Leila, give me a minute alone with Mr. Malfoy."

Leila looked hesitantly between Draco and her godfather before Lupin nodded with his head for Leila to leave the room. Lupin moved and sat beside Draco on the bed. Draco looked at the older man hesitantly.

"I know you and I never were close, Draco…" Remus began. "But we are family."

"I suppose we are," Draco responded.

"What you did isn't exactly a secret. Just know that you do have family that supports you. Dora's proud of you and so is Andromeda; she went through what you're going through. While it isn't exactly the same, you're not alone in this," Remus explained.

"I trusted them for so long," Draco sighed.

"You remind me of a friend of mine," Remus smiled.

"I do?" Draco asked.

"He's actually your mother's cousin, Sirius," Remus answered.

"I've only heard bad things about him," Draco responded.

"Well, I expect so, he was a blood-traitor in the eyes of your family," Remus said.

Draco rubbed his left sleeve absently.

"While you're a little more cautious than Sirius, I can see a bit of him in you. But the thing with Sirius, was that he didn't give a damn what his family labeled him as. He made his own family with his close friends," Remus continued.

"I don't really have any close friends anymore," Draco said.

"Looks to me like you have plenty of people downstairs who would be willing to prove you wrong," Remus chuckled.

"They only tolerate me because of Leila," Draco responded shaking his head.

"It may have started out that way, but that's not the way I see things. Don't tell her I told you this, but it wasn't even Leila that noticed you weren't there. Bill noticed we were missing someone and Ron pointed out that it was you," Remus furthered.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco questioned.

"Because I know that even though Sirius never talked about it, it hurt when his family turned their backs on him. I suppose in a way, I'm trying to make up for my poor judgment as a friend to not talk with him, by talking with you. Besides, even back when I taught you at Hogwarts I knew you had a bit of Sirius in you, even if you weren't too keen on showing it," Remus explained.

"I wish I could've met him," Draco sighed.

"He mentioned you a couple of times. That he thought it was cruel that you had to grow up the way you did. When they were younger, he was quite close with your mother. But when the time came, your mother chose the side of her family rather than what was right," Remus continued.

"Probably because it's easier," Draco muttered.

"Usually is," Remus nodded. "Now, what do you say we go downstairs and celebrate my fathering skills?"

"I'd say they're up to par," Draco chuckled.

"Good man, good man," Remus chuckled as he patted Draco on the back. "And Draco, just remember that you're not alone in this. There are plenty of people on your side, myself included."

Leila sat on the stairs waiting for Remus and Draco to finally emerge. When they finally did, Leila caught the tail-end of a story about the infamous Marauders which brought a smile to Draco's face. As Remus patted Draco on the back while he laughed. Leila found herself surprised that Remus actually seemed to be enjoying himself with Draco. Maybe it was just the delight of becoming a father that was effecting him, but it also seemed to be having a positive effect on Draco. It was good to see him smiling and actually smiling. The smile seemed to be contagious because Leila too began to grin. They headed downstairs, where they found everyone waiting with their goblets on the table. Apparently, no one had done any toasting.

"Finally, I was about to drink the bloody thing," Ron said.

Everyone chuckled at Ron's statement as Bill once again began to pass out the goblets of wine. Once again they all raised their goblets.

'To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making," Lupin toasted.

"To Teddy!" They responded before they took a drink of their wine.

"But we have someone else to officially welcome to our family of misfits. To Draco Malfoy, may he always know that he's stuck with us," Remus grinned.

Once again, everyone toasted, but this time to Draco, before they broke into laughter at Lupin's sentiment. Draco made eye contact with Remus and nodded his head in thanks. His former DADA professor was right, this was his family. While it might take some time getting used to, these people had welcomed him despite everything. These were the people that truly cared about him. Instead of moping around about how he didn't belong, he needed to accept that these people cared about his well being. While they may have had their scuffles in the past, they accepted him. Finally, a place where he felt as though he were among equals; a group where he felt he belonged.

Fleur then began to inquire about Teddy as much as she could. Remus, filled with excitement over the birth of his son, eagerly answered any questions that he could. He beamed like a proud father should. It seemed all too soon, when he announced that he must leave. They understood why he must leave, but at the same time it was kind of sad to end the jovial atmosphere of Shell Cottage. Remus stood to his feet and fastened his traveling cloak around himself. He promised to bring pictures of Teddy in a few days, to which Harry, Hermione, Leila, Draco, and Ron looked to each other. They weren't sure they would be there for Remus' return visit; but time would tell. Remus said his farewells, hugging the women, and shaking hands with the men. When he shook Draco's hand, he whispered something only for him to hear. Leila would have to make sure to ask Draco what Remus had told him.

Leila stood by the door waiting for her godfather, wanting to be his last farewell. He smiled at her as he walked toward her. Even though they were often parted, Leila felt that Remus was one of many fathers to her. It was hard growing up not having parental figures to mold your character, but when she thought about it, she was blessed to have more than just one set of parents. She had many people who loved her and helped to define the young woman she was today. Remus embraced his goddaughter in an embrace.

"I'm so very proud of you Leila. I know Lily and James would be too. Don't let your doubts go to your head because you're a good person and the perfect woman to be goddaughter to my child. I don't know what you and Harry have planned, but have a little faith in yourself. You'll need it," Remus whispered for only Leila to hear.

"I love you, Uncle Remus," Leila whispered.

"I love you too, Leila. You're like the daughter I never had," Remus responded.

"Or don't have yet," Leila grinned.

"We'll see about that," Remus chuckled.

"Take care and give everyone my love," Leila said.

"Same goes for you," Remus smiled. "And Leila."

"Yeah?" Leila responded.

"Try to behave a little," Remus joked.

"You know that I never do," Leila laughed.

Remus then placed a kiss on the top of Leila's head before departing into the wild and stormy night. Bill then refilled the goblets with just a little more wine and raised his glass.

"To Godmother Leila and Godfather Harry, what an honor," Bill toasted.

Leila blushed as they toasted and took another sip of wine. What a joyous night to be with those closest to you. But she knew the feeling couldn't last long because it was the beginning of the end.

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry. I know that this has been WAY longer than I intended on updating. But I suppose that's what a broken heart will do to you. As terrible as I feel about not updating sooner, it's probably better. Everything I wrote while I was wallowing somehow involved Draco and Leila breaking-up because that's what I was feeling and I couldn't do that to you. So I apologize to you my readers! I hope this chapter is better than the crap I did try to write…but I think since Draco and Leila are still together, it's already better. :D So thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. You're all awesome! Even though that hardly seems sufficient.**

Monthibr: I love you, I really do! Thanks for supporting my writing even though I've never really had much confidence in it.

Marlene: You're welcome that I updated then. Sorry, for such a delay with the chapter! I hope this one was all right.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. Really, you've been with me since practically the beginning and that really means a lot to me. You had a slight Narcissa scene..haha. But I'm truly grateful that even after all this time you continue to enjoy my story.

Vampiremuggle: I'm glad that you liked that chapter! I also liked the Dobby/Draco thing. It's kinda sad that Draco never really got to say goodbye, but like Leila said, he knows. I also enjoyed getting to write the scene between Fred/Draco. It was bound to happen! But even though the boys are acting civil, Fred still has a bit of jealousy toward Draco, while Draco has some jealousy toward Fred. Sorry, for the lack of updates. Hope this one was okay.

TheWIldeRose: I'm so glad that you like my writing. I'm glad that you helped give me a little insight into Draco. Like I said, if I need more medical advice, I'm coming to you. ;) It was slightly awkward to write Leila's part, because I felt the awkwardness too. I usually try to embody the part of Leila and how would I feel and then attempt my best to transfer it into words. I suppose you can keep Fred occupied. ;) I'm sorry for such a delay with this chapter! Really, your support means the world to me, but I was in a bad place if you didn't read the above author's note. So, I'm glad that you really like my writing and give me more confidence to keep writing. I'm glad that you showed the story to your friends. Hope they like it. And I also hope that you liked this chapter. :)

XxShadowhunterxX: I'm glad you reviewed and that you liked my stories. "We'll be a Dream" was my baby where I kind of got to practice for this one, so thanks for reading them! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope it moved along in a good way. Thanks for your review and your support!

LeilaxDraco Fan: thank you and sorry about the wait! I've missed Fred too and I felt that chapter 38 was an appropriate time to see him again for a brief time. I think it was hard for Leila to slightly part ways because really, Fred was there for her and good for her; but there's just something about Draco that is undeniable. It like Dreila fluff too…sometimes I wonder if there's too much, but you guys seem to like it, so I try to keep giving it. Don't we all wish Draco was real? Haha. Yeah, I wanted to show that Draco, while he was a nasty child, still had his moments and that Dobby was good to him. But then things changed. I like being able to develop Draco's character. Funny how he's changed since the beginning of "We'll be a Dream" huh? I think this chapter really added some depth to his character, which is kind of cool to write. I think now he's definitetly not on the outside anymore and he's beginning to realize that he's a part of them. I don't know if I should be sorry or not about you not being able to find a good story to read, so I'll accept the compliment and wish you luck on finding other stories to read as long as you continue to read Draco/Leila's journey as long as I update. :)

Sydney-Jo: haha…yeah, Fred, gotta love him eh? I figured that Fred would try and take the high road because while Leila couldn't give him her full heart, he gave her his full heart. Kinda tragic, but it happens. I do feel bad for Fred too, but he'll get a proper ending. I think Leila made the right choice too, but there will probably be those times where she'll wonder what if. Yeah, Dobby…I wanted to show that Draco did have some positive interactions with him despite how terrible his family was to the elf. Well, Gringotts break-in is next chapter..but yeah, I'm trying to prepare for the roller coaster that this is going to be. Haha.

Mira SeverusSirus Black-Snape: haha, thanks for your reviewe and sorry for such a delay with the chapter.

Lizzy M: I'm glad that you thought it was worth the wait, I hope this one was too! Yes, Draco is okay and Dreila had some fluffy moments. Haha. I love Fred, really I joke around sometimes with my cousins that I married Fred but then Draco was there to mend my broken heart…this way I get the best of both worlds. Haha. Draco and Fred, came to an understanding and they are both willing to do whatever is best for Leila.

Guest: Thanks, sorry for such a wait on this chapter!

Luli Cullen: Thanks for the review! Sorry for such a delay on this chapter. I'm glad that you like the new banner for the story. That took some work on my part…haha.

Susl: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one was just as wonderful, despite the long delay.

xxxRena: I'm glad that you love this story. I love Dreila too…even if I did slightly have a thing for Freila; but I agree, it was time for them to part ways. Sorry for the wait.

Hi: That's Harry for you. Haha. I kinda liked the idea of turning the sock into dandelions, one of my finer moments.

WaitingForTheLights; Whoa, talk about a long review, but thanks! It really inspired me despite being a dark place for a while. Thanks for your PM, where I basically responded to everything in your review. Haha. "I'm trying not to let the muggles get me down!"

AbominableSnowman23: That's okay for the late review! I'm late on posting this chapter.

HermioneandMarucs; Thanks! Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long.

Hollis Annalise; I'm glad that you liked how I handled those situations. It was something I had been waiting to get resolved and I tried to make it as plausible as I could. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter took forever.

Guest: I'm glad you love it! I don't know how I'll survive writing Fred's death…I'll probably be sobbing as I write.

Ella-Starstruck: I'm glad that you like the canon plus twists. When I started writing, that's what I wanted to do because often times I just got lost in stories because I had no idea what was going on and what applied from the HP universe and what didn't. So, I'm glad you think this is what could happen. Thanks for the review and sorry it took me so long to update!

Lixella: Sorry it took me so long…my sob story is above. Haha. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

Guest: haha, I like how you looked at the published and not updated section. Still this chapter took longer than I wanted it to to get out. So, thanks for waiting patiently.

Guests: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. So, here it is.

Nikki-W94: I'm glad that you like it! And here's an update that I hope you like.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Early on the morning of May 1st, the residents of Shell Cottage slept soundly. Well, all of them except for Leila. Leila's dreams were once again plagued by Bellatrix Lestrange. As she slept, she whimpered in her sleep. It was loud enough to wake up Hermione, who lay on the bed beside her. After Mr. Ollivander left, Leila, Hermione, and Luna had relocated to the room he once occupied. Leila and Hermione shared the bed together, while Luna preferred to make her own bed on the floor. Hermione reached for her wand to give a little light to the room and noticed several tears slipping down Leila's cheek. She then began to shake her friend awake.

"Leila, wake up," Hermione whispered. "Leila."

After several shakes, Leila finally awoke with a gasp. She looked at Hermione in confusion before her breathing began to even.

"You were dreaming again," Hermione stated.

"It wasn't the kind you're thinking of. Just another nightmare," Leila whispered.

"Another, as in this isn't the first?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just go back to sleep," Leila suggested.

"No, either talk with me about this or I'll tell Draco and Harry," Hermione responded.

"You wouldn't," Leila hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" Hermione furthered.

Leila looked to her friend and groaned before lying once more against her pillows staring up at the ceiling. She lay there for a few moments in silence. She really didn't want both Harry and Draco worrying about her. Hermione must have thought that she wasn't going to talk, because she whispered "Nox" and the light went out on her wand. She heard Hermione fall back onto her pillows before she started talking to her friend.

"You have to promise not to say anything to them," Leila whispered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to worry them, especially not today with what we have planned," Leila sighed.

"Well, go on then," Hermione said.

"Ever since that night at Malfoy Manor, I—I've been, having nightmares," Leila began.

"About?" Hermione interrupted.

"Bellatrix," Leila rushed. "When you woke me up, I was dreaming that she was waiting for us inside her vault. She's always haunting my dreams."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to think I'm weak and that I can't handle what we're doing," Leila explained.

"Being scared doesn't mean you're weak: it means you're human," Hermione replied.

"But last time I was near Bellatrix, I froze. I let her hurt Draco. What happens when we meet up with her again?" Leila furthered.

"It means that you're aware of what could happen and that you can make a conscious effort so that it doesn't happen again," Hermione said.

"I hope so. I don't want that woman hurting anyone else that I love," Leila sighed.

Leila snuggled back into her pillow, trying to push her thoughts aside. But thoughts of Bellatrix continued to plague her. All she wanted was to sleep, but the woman just wouldn't go away. When she finally did fall back asleep, six o'clock rolled around all too soon. Then she and Hermione quietly rose from the bed to prepare for the day. As Leila dressed, Hermione went over the items in her beaded bag. Bill had given them another tent, so that was safely packed in the bag. The wands they were going to use were packed on top so that they could be easily accessed when they were ready to go. Hermione dressed in clothes that looked somewhat similar to what Bellatrix would wear while Leila put on one of the dresses that Mrs. Malfoy had bought for her. She then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Let's get this over with," Leila groaned.

Hermione walked over to Leila and pointed her wand at her hair. Leila's dark locks soon turned blonde. Her disguise was going to be that of a distant Malfoy cousin, or at least that's what they'd say if anyone asked. For the most part, Leila's job was to keep her mouth shut until they were on in the vault. Hermione then changed Leila's eye color from her emerald color to a light blue. With another flick of Hermione's wand, Leila's cute button nose was slightly more upturned.

"I think this will do," Hermione said.

Leila examined herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair once more before putting a tiny braid in it. After pulling the brown pea coat from the bed, she pulled it over her body.

"I don't look anything like me," Leila muttered.

"That's the point," Hermione insisted.

"I know, I know; I'm just saying," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"You look better than I will," Hermione said as he grimaced at the vial in her hand.

Leila chuckled a little, but then Hermione took the Polyjuice Potion out of her bag. There was enough for only two: one for Hermione and the other for Draco, who was going to transform into one of his parents, only they didn't have a clue which one. So just in case, Leila and Hermione had put outfits together that resembled something that Lucius and Narcissa would wear. Leila and Hermione had said they'd meet him in the bathroom once they were dressed. So the girls walked to the bathroom, where they found Draco nervously sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. He was shaking his legs while his elbows rested on them and his hands were clasped.

"Morning," Leila said.

Draco looked up and smiled before he stood up. He reached for a blonde Leila and wrapped an arm around her.

"You look nice, but I still think you're prettier as you," Draco said as he kissed Leila's blonde locks.

"I trained you well," Leila chuckled.

Hermione turned her back to the couple as she poured the Polyjuice Potion into two tin cups she had stored in her beaded bag. She then pulled out both vials, each of them containing a hair from the person they were changing into. Draco and Leila watched as Hermione added the hairs into their respective cups. One cup looked disgusting as if it was filled with the Gurdyroot Infusion while the other only looked a little better. Hermione handed Draco the cup, which she had put the blonde hair in, and raised her cup.

"Cheers," Hermione said.

"Cheers," Draco responded.

Draco and Hermione both drank their Polyjuice Potion and gagged after the liquid had been drunk. They both began to change shape, Hermione's hair and teeth began to darken. Draco began to shrink in height and his hair began to lengthen. Leila turned her head away because she couldn't bear to watch which one of his parents Draco was turning in to. It wasn't until after a mutter of "thank Merlin," that Leila looked back up to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy standing in the bathroom with her. For a moment, Leila froze and backed herself up against the door. The sight of Bellatrix, even though it was really Hermione, made her breathing become shorter. She shut her eyes, trying to tell herself that it was only Hermione and that Bellatrix was nowhere near them. She then turned her whole body so that her face was pressed against the door.

"Leila, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Leila said through gritted teeth.

"Just because you don't look like you, doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying to me," Draco responded.

"Draco, just drop it," Leila demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Draco furthered.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Leila continued.

"Who was the one telling me not to keep everything to myself?" Draco responded.

"This is different," Leila sighed.

"Let me be the judge of that," Draco said.

"Leila's been having nightmares of Bellatrix since we arrived at Shell Cottage," Hermione blurtered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Hermione, you promised not to say anything!" Leila shouted.

"Actually, I never agreed to that," Hermione retorted.

"Leila, why didn't you tell me?" Draco questioned.

"We need to meet Harry and Ron," Leila snipped.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Draco asked.

"We don't have time," Leila scoffed.

With that Leila opened the bathroom door and walked into the hallway. She quietly tip-toed downstairs to meet Harry and Ron before they headed outside to their designated meeting spot at Dobby's grave. Still in the bathroom, Bellatrix and Narcissa, who were Hermione and Draco, looked at each other. Draco ran his fingers through his much lengthened and partially darkened hair.

"She's so stubborn and can be such a headache sometimes," Draco muttered.

"You know you wouldn't have her any other way," Hermione chuckled.

"It would be nice if she was a little bit less of a headache sometimes," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Funny, she says the same thing about you," Hermione quipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing," Hermione smirked.

"You girls and your nothings; who knew one word could be so dangerous," Draco groaned.

"While I do think she needs to talk with you or Harry about this, she is right about something; we do need to get going soon," Hermione said.

"Right, big day," Draco sighed.

Hermione walked a few steps out the door before she grabbed the doorframe and turned around to face Draco once more.

"She just didn't want you to worry about her, you know," Hermione said.

"I always worry about her," Draco said shaking his head.

"More than you already do," Hermione smiled.

"I think it comes with the territory," Draco responded.

"She has good intentions, but she worries about burdening others too much," Hermione said.

"She never burdens me," Draco stated.

"You should tell her that; but right now we need to get changed. I'll see you outside," Hermione furthered.

Draco nodded his head and closed the door behind Hermione. He quickly changed into the clothes they had prepared in case the hair turned out to be his mothers. Thankfully, they had just paired a long coat with boots, so he could wear his normal shirt and jeans tucked into the boots underneath, despite his own clothes practically drowning himself with his mother's thin frame. While he was stressing this mission on the inside, he was certainly glad he didn't have to add the torture of transforming into his traitorous father too. While his mother hadn't found the right way to deal with the situation, he knew that she still loved him. She had pleaded with his aunt and his father, so he held no malice toward his mother; but his blasted father was a different story. He tried not to let his hatred for his father consume him, but in all honesty that was what he felt toward his father: bitterness and hatred. Draco twirled his mother's wand in his hand. This wand seemed to work a little better for him than his wand had been working. It was as if it didn't want to work properly for him anymore, but that probably sounded crazy. So, seeing as Harry was without a wand, he used Draco's old wand and Draco used his mother's wand because he had figured that either of his parents would've been forced to use his mother's wand.

"Oi, Malfoy, can you hurry it up? I gotta go before we leave," Ron called from outside the door.

Draco sighed and pushed the long hair out of his face before he walked to the door to open it. Ron stood outside the door and the moment he saw Draco, he snickered.

"Not a word, Weasley. Not a word," Draco hissed.

Ron chuckled as he patted Draco's shoulder before side-stepping past him into the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes and then headed down the stairs quietly. As he crossed the final step, he heard the back door shut quietly. Assuming that Harry and Leila had been the ones to exit the house, Draco followed after them and out the back door. The sun was beginning to rise as he made his way across the sand to where Dobby was buried. He saw Harry and Leila walking up the hill in front of him. He attempted to pick up his pace a little, but the boots the girls had paired with his mother's outfit were bloody impossible to walk in. He didn't envy witches and their sense of fashion one bit. He just hoped the mission went smoothly and quickly so that he could be rid of these bloody clothes sooner rather than later. When Draco finally caught up to Harry and Leila, Leila glanced at him before stubbornly taking a step closer to her brother. Harry looked at Draco, having almost the same reaction as Ron. He attempted to stifle a chuckle, but it was no use. Draco shook his head as Ron came running up the hill.

"What'd I miss?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, but we need to get you transfigured before Hermione gets out here," Leila responded.

"Just remember that I don't like the beard too long. Hermione knows…" Ron began.

"Now isn't the time to look all handsome to try and impress Hermione," Leila retorted.

"Wha—well, that's completely off the point," Ron spluttered. "It's just that the beard gets in the way!"

"Likely story," Leila said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Any day now," Draco groaned.

Leila shot a slight look of disgust at Draco, before drawing her wand. She pointed it at Ron and set to work. Harry noticed Leila's cold shoulder toward Draco and looked over to the blonde who now looked like his mother. Draco simply shrugged back at Harry as Leila gave Ron the finishing touches. His ginger hair had been slightly darkened and significantly lengthened. His nose was a bit shorter and he had a slight beard growing on his chin, while his eye color changed from a blue to a hazel. Leila, who had particularly excelled at Transfiguration, looked at her work proudly. What made her more proud was the fact that she had felt completely confident with the spells, like she had been before the kidnapping. Not once did she hesitate, but, then again, she did have plenty of practice beforehand.

"There," Leila said. "How does he look?"

"Not my type, but I suppose he'll do," Harry said.

"I thought you had a thing for gingers, Potter," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, well at least I'm still a bloke," Harry joked back.

"If I look like Ginny, I'm gonna kill you, Leila," Ron hissed.

"Don't you trust me, Ron?" Leila winked.

"I did…" Ron said hesitantly.

Harry, Leila, and Draco chuckled as Ron began to feel his face. Harry moved to talk something over with Ron, leaving Leila and Draco standing near each other.

"Leila," Draco sighed. "I really don't want you mad at me before we do this."

"I'm not mad," Leila shrugged.

"Then what?" Draco asked.

"I—I," Leila stumbled for words.

"You what?" Draco furthered.

"Like I said before, it's nothing," Leila muttered.

Leila slightly turned her back to Draco when something dawned on him.

"It's okay to be scared," Draco whispered.

"What?" Leila questioned quickly turning around to face him again.

"You heard what I said," Draco said.

"You wouldn't think any less of me?" Leila asked.

"Never, love, but here's a secret for you: I'm pretty sure we're all a little uncertain. I'm certainly scared as hell, but I know that this is what's right," Draco responded.

"I love you," Leila whispered.

Leila wiped away a stray tear from her cheek as Draco reached for her arm. Leila smiled.

"Now isn't the time for any funny business," Harry said.

"Normally, I'd love to argue my brother on that point; but you look like your mother and I'd be scarred for life," Leila responded.

"Me too," Harry said as he squirmed slightly.

"Fine, but the second we're back to normal…" Draco began.

"No, no, no," Harry interrupted.

"When we're back to normal," Leila grinned.

"I don't want to hear this," Harry groaned.

Harry's hands childishly flew over his ears as Leila chuckled at her brother. But before Leila could make some quip directed at her brother, Bellatrix…erm, Hermione walked up the sandy hill with the goblin reluctantly following behind her. The goblin was muttering about it being too early while Hermione looked annoyed until she came upon them.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "How do I look?"

"Hideous," Ron commented.

"Weasley, you sure know how to charm 'em," Draco chuckled.

Leila elbowed Draco, who muttered something under his breath. Leila tried to look at Hermione, but the sight of Bellatrix still bothered her, so she looked past Hermione. But when she did, she found Griphook backing away slightly, tightly clutching the Sword of Gryffindor. Just then, the goblin looked up and made eye contact with Leila as he took another small step backwards. Leila raised both her eyebrows at the goblin.

"Going somewhere?" Leila asked.

"Of course not," the goblin hissed.

Leila could tell that the goblin wasn't telling the complete truth. He clearly didn't trust them and would probably do almost anything to escape with the Sword of Gryffindor. They needed to keep their eyes on him, that she knew for certain. Harry noticed the scene and took a few steps closer to Griphook.

"You can give that to Hermione to hold, all right, Griphook?" Harry commanded, pointing to the Sword of Gryffindor.

Griphook eyed Harry as Hermione opened her beaded bag. He sneered slightly at the humans in front of him before he dropped the sword into Hermione's bag. Harry nodded his head before he walked back to where Ron, Leila, and Draco stood beside Dobby's grave. Hermione followed, with the goblin trailing behind her. The teenagers looked to each other with an uncertainness in their eyes, but Leila quickly placed her hand in the middle. Despite how terrified she truly was, Draco was right. This was the right thing to do. Draco made eye contact with Leila and smiled at her as Ron immediately placed his hand on Leila's, quickly followed by Draco, Hermione, and Harry.

"It's now or never, I suppose," Leila said.

The teenagers nodded their heads in agreement before looking to Griphook, who was still slowing meandering toward them.

"We're relying on you, Griphook," Harry stated. "If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours."

Leila bit her tongue at Harry's words. He never should have made such a risky deal, especially with a goblin. As much as Leila hated prejudices, there was something that screamed "double-crosser" about Griphook. Something about him justified her prejudices, at least in her eyes. Griphook narrowed his eyes at Harry before placing his hands on the joined hands of the teenagers. With that, Draco gave one last look to his companions before he Disapparated them. They had chosen Draco for the job because he was the one most familiar with Knockturn Alley, especially with the more secluded areas. They wanted to seem as legitimate as possible and coming from Knockturn Alley was just another thing to make their disguises seem more plausible.

In an instant they touched the cobbled path of Knockturn Alley. Leila was thankful that the brick was behind her to stop her from falling flat on her bottom. Shreds of paper littered the alley and it wasn't hard to miss that those papers had the faces of Leila, Harry, and Draco plastered all over them. Hermione bravely led the way down the cobbled street, which eventually turned into a sketchy part of Diagon Alley, until someone greeted her, causing her to stop in place. It was Tom the barman from the Leaky Cauldron. He must've been out on errands or something, but he looked terrified as he greeted Hermione.

"Madam Lestrange," Tom greeted.

"Good morning," Hermione said brightly.

Leila face-palmed her forehead as the man in the alley looked at Hermione curiously before shaking his head and walking away. Griphook began to rip Hermione to shreds. Hermione backed against the wall and squinted her eyes in frustration.

"Good morning? Good morning?" Gripphook hissed. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyed school girl."

"Hey, easy," Ron growled.

"If she gives us away, we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats," Griphook sneered. "Understand?"

"That doesn't…" Ron began to speak, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ron, he's right. I was being stupid," Hermione sighed.

"You need to treat people like they're scum and you're far better than them. Just pretend that everyone you see is accusing you of cheating…" Draco began.

"I would never do that! How dare you make such accusations…" Hermione began.

"Exactly," Draco grinned.

"I see," Hermione slightly smiled.

"But none of that unless you're torturing someone," Draco continued.

"Right," Hermione said, attempting to shift her body posture to a stance similar to Bellatrix's.

"Just don't do that while I'm looking," Leila shivered.

Harry looked to his sister before looking further down the alley. He heard a shout of someone in the distance and looked slightly uneasy. He still wasn't under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak.

"Okay….well, let's do this then," Harry said.

The other teenagers nodded in agreement as Harry bent down so that Griphook could easily climb onto his back. Harry and Griphook were going to be hidden under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. Griphook scurried onto Harry's back, digging his feet into Harry's shoulders and tightly wrapping his arms around Harry's head. Harry looked uncomfortable, but this was part of the plan. As Harry stood back up, Leila dug Harry's Cloak from her bag. Hermione and Ron began to walk toward the bank as Leila attempted to throw the Invisibility Cloak over her brother, but with Griphook on his shoulders, she couldn't reach that high.

"Let me help you," Draco said.

Draco reached for an edge of the Cloak and gently placed it over the goblin so that the invisible shield fell over Harry and Griphook. Leila looked down and could see Harry's right foot.

"A little more to the right," Leila said.

The Cloak moved, but in the wrong direction so more of Harry's foot was visible.

"Your other right," Leila groaned.

Harry adjusted the Cloak once more so that it now fully covered him and Griphook. Leila attempted to take once last look at her brother, but she could only see a Narcissa Malfoy standing across from her. For the slightest moment, she had forgotten that it was Draco in front of her, but his familiar smirk was plastered on his face.

"Are two coming or not?" Harry hissed.

Leila took a step forward but instantly ran into something hard. She heard Harry groan as she jerked backward.

"Harry," Leila groaned. "There's a reason you're supposed to be behind us."

"Ron and Hermione…" Harry began.

"Will wait for us before they get too far," Leila finished.

Leila rolled her eyes and took a few steps to her left before continuing forward. As Harry, Leila, and Draco walked for Hermione and Ron, they stepped over the papers with their faces on them. While for the most part, Leila was content with her normal appearance, she was quite thankful that she looked almost nothing like herself. Ron and Hermione had stopped in the middle of the cobbled street, but it wasn't to wait for their group. They were shocked by the sight before them in Diagon Alley. When Leila saw what they were looking at, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. There were ragged and bloodied beggars huddled in doorways of the shops. They were pleading for money or wands from those passing by, insisting that they really were witches and wizards. But it wasn't until a man with a bloody bandage over his eye staggered over to them. He narrowed his eyes right at Hermione and looked to be getting angrier by the second.

"My children!" The man shouted, pointing at Hermione. He appeared to be fighting to keep hold of his emotions, but his voice still cracked. "Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, _you know!"_

"I—I—" Hermione stammered.

"How _dare_ you speak to one of the Dark Lord's officials like that," Draco interrupted. "You'd better watch yourself or you'll meet the same fate."

"So it's true what he's done with my children?" the man hissed.

The man lunged at Hermione, reaching for her throat, but after a loud bang and a jet of red light, he was thrown backward onto the cobbled stones. Ron slowly lowered his wand arm as the people in the street began to stare at their group.

"So much for not making a scene," Leila muttered.

"Maybe we should just forget the whole thing," Harry whispered.

But before anyone could respond there was a shout from behind them.

"Madam Lestrange! Madam Malfoy!"

The group turned around to find a man dressed in dark clothing striding toward them.

"That's Travers: he's a Death Eater and a nasty one at that," Draco whispered for only those closest to hear.

"I thought they were all pretty nasty," Leila commented.

"I recognize his voice," Hermione whispered as Travers drew closer.

"Lovegood's," Draco whispered. "Whatever it takes, we can't let him recognize us."

Leila looked to Draco uncertainly who pushed his shoulders back and pursed his lips like his mother often did. Hermione too straightened her stance and with a disgusted look on her face.

"Not so disgusted, remember, he thinks we're on the same side," Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded as Draco eyed Travers as he stopped in front of them.

"Travers," Draco responded first.

"Travers," Hermione said sternly.

"I must confess my surprise to see you both out and about," Travers responded.

"Clearly you aren't as close with the Dark Lord as you claim to be," Draco stated.

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past, isn't that right?" Hermione said in a near perfect imitation.

"Well—I—never-" Travers spluttered.

"Tsk, tsk, if he can overlook you losing your way for those years, certainly one blunder won't go unforgiven," Draco continued.

"I paid my dues," Travers hissed.

"And we're paying ours; but perhaps your credit isn't as good with him as ours is, Travers," Hermione stated.

Travers looked offended as he stood a bit taller, but his look of suspicion left them. He then looked down and placed his foot on the cheek of the man who had tried to attack Hermione. He spit on the man before looking back at Hermione.

"How did it offend you?" Travers asked.

"It's none of your concern. It's been put in its place," Hermione said coolly.

Travers cocked one eyebrow and spit once more at the man on the ground before turning to notice Ron and Leila.

"Who are they? I don't recognize them," Travers said.

"This is Dragomir Despard. He speaks very little English, but he's in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims," Hermione explained.

"Is that so? Well how do you do, Despard?" Travers asked.

"Ow, oo?" Ron responded.

Ron extended his hand for Travers to shake, which he reluctantly thrust two fingers forward to shake. Ron shook the man's fingers as Travers eyed Leila.

"And who is this delightful creature?" Travers questioned.

If the situation had been normal, Leila would've pretended to gag; but she simply nodded her head and batted her eyelashes.

"Ze name's Bianca," Leila stated, attempting to muster her best French accent.

"Not so fast there Travers," Draco chuckled uneasily. "She's Lucius' cousin's daughter. She's come from France to improve her English."

"That's no matter. And how old is Miss Bianca?" Travers questioned.

"She's engaged," Draco said starting to lose his cool.

"Is she now?" Travers questioned, clearly not convinced.

"Yes," Draco said sternly.

"Pity, I certainly could've been of assistance to Miss Bianca; but what brings you all to Diagon Alley so early?" Travers asked.

"I need to visit Gringotts, which we need to…" Hermione began.

"Alas, I also…" Travers interrupted.

Not paying any attention to what Travers was saying, Leila fake coughed and turned her head to the side where she presumed Harry to be standing.

"We need to be rid of him," Leila whispered.

"Working on it," Harry whispered back.

"Remember, any means necessary," Leila furthered.

"I've got a plan," Harry stated for only Leila to hear.

Travers looked once more to Leila and winked. She batted her eyelashes as Travers offered her his arm. She accepted his arm as he walked with them to the bank. Leila hoped Harry acted through with his plan sooner rather than later. This bloke was disgusting, not to mention he was making Draco act very tense. Travers attempted to strike up a side conversation with Leila as they headed up the stairs to Gringotts. Leila noticed the two wizards standing in front of the door barring their entrance. If she was forced to make conversation with him, she was at least going to get some information out of him.

"Vat eez zat?" Leila asked.

"Ah, Probity Probes," Travers sighed. "They're so crude, but so very effective."

"Vat do zey do?" Leila asked as she turned away from them.

"They detect concealment charms and hidden objects. There's nothing to fear though, I'll go first to show you," Travers said.

Travers patted Leila's hand before she released it from his arm. Leila turned around to see Draco's frustration easily visible on his face. She mouthed "knock it off" to Draco, who noticed her comment mouthing and squared his shoulders. Leila turned around just in time to watch as the wizards raised the golden rods up and down Travers body.

"Simple as that, now it's your turn, Miss Bianca," Travers grinned.

Leila giggled nervously before turning back to look at her friends. Ron nodded as he tapped his wand against his pant leg. They must have something planned because when Leila took a step forward, Travers and the two guards jolted a bit. Then one of the guards moved to raise his probe higher when Travers spoke.

"Marius, you've already done that to the girl," Travers hissed. "Don't add insult to injury."

"He's right, you just checked her," the other wizard said.

"My apologies, ma'am," the wizard named Marius said, bowing slightly.

"Make sure eet doesn't 'appen again," Leila said, narrowing her eyes.

She then walked forward to where Travers was waiting for her. Her actions were disgusting her, but if it got them closer to breaking into Gringotts then it should be well worth it in the end. In the corner of her eye Leila noticed the guards jolt once more as Hermione stood near the guards with a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"How long will you be in our lovely country?" Travers asked.

"As long as eet takes," Leila responded.

"As long as what takes?" Travers questioned.

Leila giggled awkwardly and thankfully the others entered just at that moment so she didn't have to answer him.

"Traver's, I think it's time Bianca comes with us," Draco said, clearing his throat.

"We were only getting better acquainted, Madam Malfoy," Travers said.

"You have business that needs attending to," Draco hissed.

"I do?" Travers began and then jolted forward. "Oh, I do. Well, I must be off to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Correct, Leaky Cauldron is where I'm headed. Good day Madam Lestrange, Madam Malfoy, Despard and I hope we'll be seeing more each other Miss Bianca," Travers said.

Travers took one step forward and grabbed Leila's hand before he pressed a kiss against it. He looked up at Leila to which she responded by batting her eyelashes again. So the cad pressed another kiss against Leila's hand and then departed for the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone breathed a slight sigh of relief as Leila also disgustedly rubbed her hand against her coat.

"That forward good-for-nothing…" Draco began.

"Cissy, they're watching us," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get this over with before he comes back," Leila whispered.

"I agree," Draco muttered.

They walked a little further in to the bank and watched the goblins, who continued to work, but the guards eyed them suspiciously. Hermione then began to walk forward as Ron followed close behind her. Draco and Leila followed after them as Hermione struggled to walk confidently in the boots on her feet, not that Draco was doing much better in his. As they walked by, the goblins turned to watch them. Hermione walked to the head desk where the goblin didn't even lift his head to notice them. As they stood there, Leila could hear Harry's feet shuffle, so she shuffled her own to try and make up for the noise. If the goblin noticed the noise, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply continued to work, so Hermione cleared her throat. The goblin didn't even take one glance at them. Hermione then stood up straighter and crossed her arms.

"I wish to enter my vault," Hermione demanded.

The goblin didn't look up and continued to press his quill to the parchment while he answered.

"Identification?" the goblin questioned.

An awkward silence lulled over the group. Only their breathing could be heard as Hermione mulled over what to say next.

"I hardly think that'll be necessary," Hermione responded.

"You can't be that thick to not recognize us," Draco inserted.

The goblin raised an eyebrow before looking up at them.

"Ah, Madam Malfoy, Madam Lestrange," the goblin stated.

He narrowed his eyes at them before stepping down from the podium and disappearing.

"Something's not right," Draco whispered. "They've never kept us waiting before."

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Hermione stated.

The goblin still was hidden from their sight, but they could hear whispers from behind the podium.

"They know," Griphook whispered loud enough for Harry, Leila, and Ron to overhear. "They know she's an imposter."

Ron gasped before the goblins then began to look at them again.

"Not good," Leila said tensing up.

"They've been warned," Griphook continued.

"And it just keeps getting better," Leila said sarcastically.

The sound of the footsteps of the guard behind them began to grow louder across the marble floor. Leila reached for the closest thing to her, which happened to be Ron's hand. Ron turned around to look at the guard before he squeezed Leila's hand back.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. "What do we do, Harry?"

"If you have another one of your brilliant plans, now would be the time for it," Leila furthered as she began to shake.

"Gimme a moment," Harry whispered back.

"I'm not sure we have that long," Leila gulped.

The goblin who had been seated at the high podium returned from behind it with another goblin at his side. Great, now they were calling in all the bloody reinforcements. The goblin who had been seated looked as if he were out for blood and looking to trap them as the older goblin stepped forward to talk to Hermione.

"Madam Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" the older goblin asked.

"And why should I do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's the bank's policy. I'm sure you understand given the current climate," the older goblin furthered.

"No. I most certainly do _not_ understand," Hermione snipped.

"I'm afraid I must insist," the older goblin stated.

"Bella, if we're not welcome here we should move our business elsewhere," Draco continued.

"You still won't be allowed to remove your possessions unless your present your wand," the first goblin chimed in.

Suddenly, the older goblin jolted forward followed by the sound of shuffling of feet.

"Very well, Madam Lestrange. If you will follow me," the older goblin said somewhat jovially.

The first goblin looked absolutely disgusted at his superior while Hermione and Draco couldn't hide the surprise in their faces. Leila looked embarrassingly at Ron before she released his hand. They followed after the goblin, Hermione, and Draco who led them through a hall with many doors. They seemed to be walking farther and farther underground, until they came to a cart. Leila had never been on this cart before. But from Draco's description of what to expect, this specific cart only led to the oldest and most important Gringotts clients' vaults. The heavy door closed behind them and Harry ripped off the Invisibility Cloak and allowed Griphook to get off his back.

"They know," Harry said.

"I think we got that," Leila groaned.

"Erm—Potter," Draco said pointing to the older goblin apparently known as Bogrod.

"Oh, right. He's Imperiused," Harry shrugged.

"For a second there I thought you were trying to get us caught," Ron said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, I don't think it's that strong though. I've never been very good at Unforgiveables," Harry stated.

"I suppose this would be my area of expertise then?" Draco responded.

Harry nodded as Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Borgod. He cast an Imperius curse on the goblin, having Imperiused Madam Rosemerta for the better part of the school year last year, the curse came almost second-nature. It was one of two Unforgiveables he had mastered, although he didn't have the stomach for the Cruiatus Curse anymore and he never could perform an Avada Kedavra.

"That should last a while," Draco said.

"So what now?" Ron asked. "Should we get out if we can?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard the door lock behind us," Hermione said.

"We've got this far, we should just keep going," Harry stated.

"Now that we've got that sorted…" Griphook began. "We need Bogrod to control the cart. I can't do it anymore. Also, one of you will need to stay behind. There's not enough room on the cart."

Griphook grinned manically, but Harry immediately protested.

"We're all going. We'll squeeze together or sit on laps if we have to," Harry demanded.

"I said there isn't room," Griphook sneered.

"You bloody…" Leila began.

"Then we'll transfigure the bloody cart; we're not leaving anyone behind," Harry hissed, interrupting Leila.

"If we're leaving anyone behind it would be you," Ron said narrowing his eyes.

"You need me to get into the vault," Griphook shot back.

"Which is also the only way you're getting anywhere near to the Sword of Gryffindor," Draco interjected.

"Our way or no Sword," Harry stated.

"Harry you can't just…" Hermione began.

"What's it gonna be, Griphook?" Harry questioned.

"Whatever you're going to do, make it quick," Griphook sneered.

"Who's the best at Transfiguration?" Draco asked.

"That'd probably be me," Leila said.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as Leila walked closer to the cart. She drew her wand and pointed it at the cart. She muttered a spell and the cart lengthened about two feet in size. It wasn't exactly that complicated of a spell, but despite all the tension, it felt nice to be recognized for being good at something. The extra two feet allowed for three passengers to ride on the side, rather than just two. Leila lowered her wand arm and turned back around to her companions.

"That should do," Leila said.

"Let's get this over with," Harry said.

Harry was the first one to rush over to the cart. He took the seat in front on the side closest to the group. Leila's brother held out his hand to help her onto the cart. She accepted his hand and climbed over it until she was on the other side. Pretty soon, their cart began to plummet into the depths of Gringotts. Leila sat in between Draco and Hermione, while Ron and Harry sat on the opposite side as Griphook maneuvered Bogrod to work the cart properly. As the cart moved along the track, it twisted and turned and dropped great heights. Leila felt as if she were on a roller coaster. She had only been on a roller coaster once and that was when Dudley had dropped some tickets at an amusement park, so she had taken them and ridden a roller coaster. This feeling was far worse and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Leila, are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Motion sickness," Leila muttered.

"Since when? You fly just fine," Draco commented.

"That's different. I control that," Leila groaned.

The cart suddenly took a sharp turn which caused Leila's hand to fly to her mouth.

"We'll be there soon," Draco comforted.

Suddenly, the cart took another sharp turn and they were pounded by a downpour of water. Leila screamed as the water fell on her. She had breathed in too much water, which made it hard to breathe once they made it past.

"No!" Griphook shouted.

"Griphook, what was that?" Harry shouted.

But Griphook had no time to respond because their cart suddenly came to a screeching halt just before they were ejected from their seats. The group began to freefall into the depths of the Gringotts chasm beneath them. Leila screamed as they fell faster and faster as she reached for her wand, but thankfully Draco beat her to it.

"Arresto momentum!" Draco shouted.

When they were merely a few feet from the ground, they came to a halt in midair. Seconds later they finished falling, but thankfully they didn't splat against the rocky surface. They all grunted as they hit the ground.

"Quick thinking, Malfoy," Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, well done," Harry complimented.

"I suppose he's good for something," Ron attempted to chuckle, but found it rather difficult because he was still short of breath.

Leila turned around to find Hermione attempting to sit up, only she looked like Hermione. Leila then turned to Draco, who looked like Draco dressed in his mother's clothes. Ron looked like Ron and her blonde hair was back to her original darker color.

"Damnit our disguises are ruined, what was that?" Leila groaned.

"Thief's Downfall," Griphook and Draco stated simultaneously.

"It can be rather deadly," Griphook finished.

"You don't say," Ron scoffed.

"You knew about that?" Leila asked turning toward Draco.

"I haven't actually seen it before," Draco said. "Only heard rumors of it. Never actually thought it existed."

"Depends which defenses they've set off against us. We'll only know when we run into them," Griphook stated.

"Great, that's just great. Our enchantments are gone and we can't be for certain what lies ahead," Leila breathed heavily as she rolled onto her back.

"You don't have to continue," Griphook hissed.

"I never said I wanted to quit. I was merely commenting that we've gotten ourselves into quite a mess," Leila sneered at the goblin.

"Fighting with each other isn't going to make this any easier," Hermione reprimanded.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but the first thing I'm going to do is get out of this blasted outfit," Draco hissed.

Draco ripped the feminine boots from his feet and tossed them down the great chasm before he stood up to remove the long coat. Underneath, he was wearing a pair of jeans and blue long-sleeved shirt that Mrs. Weasley had given to him. He then ran his fingers through his much shorter hair as Ron stared at him with his mouth gaping.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Why didn't I think to put my clothes underneath this bloody thing?" Ron groaned.

Draco shrugged as Leila dug in her beaded bag to hand him his shoes. Suddenly, Bogrod stood up and began sneering at them.

"What the devil are all you doing down here?" Bogrod hissed. "Thieves! You gave up the keys, you…"

"_Imperio!_" Draco hissed.

Bogrod went back to his complacent counterpart, willing to do all their bidding. Draco exhaled deeply and looked to the group.

"Guess that falls under "all enchantments," eh?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or terrified right now," Ron said.

"You're safe…" Draco smiled. "For now."

"Funny, real funny," Ron commented rolling his eyes.

"Enough! What are we going to do?" Leila asked.

"Griphook, is there another way out of here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Griphook answered.

From deep within the heart of the earth, strange noises echoed through the chasm. The teenagers looked to each other in terror.

"That doesn't sound good," Ron commented.

"We find the vault and get what we need. This way we have time to come up with a plan," Harry said.

"Because planning always seems to work for us," Leila muttered.

"Good news is I think I know where we are," Draco said.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"We just need to follow that path," Draco said pointing. "It gets narrow at some points but if we follow one at a time it should take us to…"

"To what?" Ron asked.

"The dragon," Draco stated.

"A dragon? How the bloody hell are we supposed to get past a dragon?" Ron shouted.

"It's not like two of us have done it before or anything," Leila said sarcastically.

"This one isn't like the ones in the Triwizard Tournament…" Draco began.

"This one is trained to be more ruthless; but that's where Bogrod comes in," Griphook interrupted.

They all turned to Bogrod who looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. Harry took a few steps toward the path and stopped for a moment to look at it before he turned back to the group.

"Draco, you seem to know where we're headed; so why don't you lead the way," Harry suggested.

Draco nodded his head and entwined his fingers with Leila's before he walked to the head of the line, still holding onto her hand. While Draco had never actually traveled this path, he had only looked below on the cart rides to see what was beneath. But he knew that they weren't that far from the dragon as long as they followed the path, which had a narrow trail with a steep drop-off. The tension was high among the group, but once they were past that…well, then they were closer to what they came here for: the Horcrux.

**A/N: Sorry, for the bit of a wait. I was originally going to put all of Gringotts into one chapter, but it ended up being like 13,000 words. So we decided to split it into two chapters, this being the first part; plus I plunked out another chapter. So, I'm a few chapters ahead! (Thanks monthibr for editing them) Whooo! Haha. Thanks you all for your support. I've really been going through some difficult stuff, but your responses have been so kind and heart-warming. : ) Also, at the request of some of you I've started a Twitter to post spoilers. It's cpjjgj cpjjgj23. Let's hope this works out.**

Marlene: Thanks for your continued support and for the review. :)

Nikki-W94: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the conversation between Draco and Lupin. It's really making me second guess if I want to kill him off or not. Haha. I'm glad that you love my story so fat and I hope you continue to read it. Also, I've got a slight start on something new that's somewhere in that ball park. ;)

LeilaxDraco Fan: Thanks so much! I really really appreciated your last review. It made me feel a lot better. It's nice to know that I have people who support me. I've been waiting forever to get Draco to fit in with the rest of the group, but I think he's finally almost there. I've tried my best to develop him and not make him automatically change like some fanfictions do. It took 60 some odd chapters for things to change…haha. I'm glad there was comic relief, it's what I was going for. I love writing kissing scenes in the rain. I think Nathan/Haley from One Tree Hill have ruined me. Haha. So thanks again for you reviews, they mean the world to me.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I'm so glad that you liked the Draco/Remus scene. It turned out way better than I was expecting! Thanks for your continued support and reviews! Hope you like this one as well.

HermioneandMarcus; Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you continue to read my little story. (which isn't so little anymore. Haha)

AbominableSnowman23: Thanks for your continued support. It really means a lot to me. And here's the beginning of the Gringotts chapter. Hope you liked it.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I love him too! And now after that Draco/Remus scene I'm really fighting against myself on whether to keep Remus alive. You've had a bad influence on me. :P

Susl: I'm so very glad that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading my story.

xxxRena: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. The Draco/Remus scene came out way better than I ever planned it to. So, I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for your reviews and continuing to read my story.

Dream lighting: Yes, Draco has a new family and in my humble opinion, a much better one. At least for the given time. Thanks for your reviews! Much appreciated.

WaitingForTheLights: Thanks for your support. It really means a lot to me that people I don't know in real life actually care. So, thanks. Things are beginning to come to an end, which is kinda sad. Haha. But thanks for reading and reviewing!

Fantasy-Mania21: Thank you! I love finally getting to mold Draco in a different way. And it comes more realistically after everything else that was written. I think he is a bit like Sirius. Maybe not completely, but I think given their situations and how they both rose above them are comparable.

IfYouCouldOnlySee: Thank you! I really appreciate your reading and your reviews!

TrappedInLife: I'm so glad that you love my story. Thanks for the review and here's another chapter.

TheWildeRose: (No worries about the grammar, it happens to the best of us) It was a guy thing which completely devastated me. Funny, well not really, but how someone else can affect us so much. I think I much prefer to stay to my fictional men…like Draco. He has matured so much from the beginning and I'm glad you readers notice. Here's another long update for you! I figure if I'm going to update, I should at least give the readers something worth reading. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for your continued support. It really means the world to me.

Vampiremuggle: Thank you! I really liked the Draco/Remus scene too. So, thanks for your continued support and hope you like this one too.

XxShadowhunterxX: I'm so glad that you support me and my story. It means a lot. Sometimes people hurt you, even if they didn't mean to; but it still hurts all the same. Remus/Draco were so much fun to write. I'm aldso really glad that you'll stick with me, I appreciate it. After that last chapter, I don't know if I'll be able to kill off the Lupins…haha. So thanks again. :)

Luli Cullen: Thanks for your reviews, it means a lot to me! Hope this chapter was just as good

Hi: Yeah, I always kinda imagine that Narcissa and Sirius were somewhat close as children, but they both inevitably had to chose a side and they chose opposite sides. Thanks for being my fan, I never really imagined I'd have any when I started writing. Haha. So, thank you! And I hope you liked this chapter too! Your support means a lot. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Draco led the group along the narrow pathway which he knew led to the chamber with the dragon. He could tell Leila was terrified based on how tightly she was clutching his hand. But despite the pain throbbing from being held too hard, he continued on. For a moment he looked back. Leila was beside him; followed by Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the goblins. They all walked with their backs pressed up against the rocks. Hermione took another step forward and the heel of a boot stepped on a pebble. She began to wobble and nearly lost her balance, but Ron yanked her by the arm and pulled her back, closer to him. Ron's arm was wrapped around Hermione, which caused her to blush furiously.

"Thanks," Hermione said with her face beating red.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione stood there for a few moments looking at each other as Leila and Draco continued to move forward, but Harry was trapped behind them. He tried to poke his head around them to see how far his sister and Draco had gone.

"I don't mean to interrupt…" Harry began.

Hermione and Ron both jumped a little before Ron removed his hand from Hermione. Hermione's face still continued to beat red, even more so if that was possible; but she didn't speak a word about it. Instead she carefully maneuvered her way to catch up with Draco and Leila. Ron, Harry, and Griphook quickly and carefully followed behind. Draco continued to lead the way until an obstacle came across their path. The path before them had crumbled leaving a wide gap in the path, a path too wide to jump. Draco quickly tried to magic the crumbled pieces back into place, but as soon as he released them from his magic they fell again into the depths of the earth.

"Must be another, defense," Draco said.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Harry called.

Since Harry was in the back of the line and they had just gone around a curve, he had no line of sight to what was going on.

"The path's gone," Draco called back.

"Who in their bloody minds would destroy a path?" Ron disgruntled.

"Not many clients take this path," Griphook sneered.

"Did you try…" Harry began.

"The rocks fall again as soon as you release them from your magic," Draco called.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"When we get across, the path widens," Leila said.

"But we can't get across now can we, that's our problem," Ron stated.

"Griphook, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"You're the witches and wizards, you tell me," Griphook sneered.

"Okay, let's just think about this…" Hermione said. "Just don't panic."

While Hermione, Ron, and Harry were trying to come up with a plan, Leila had already come up with one. It was a simple first year spell, which sort of surprised her that Hermione hadn't already mentioned it. But Leila, not normally being one just to take action, pulled out her wand and commanded Draco to stand still. She performed a nonverbal _Wingardium Leviosa_ on Draco and levitated him across the break in their path. She made sure that he was a little ways beyond the edge just in case the path tried to crumble around him. When she finally set him down, Draco stood there for a moment making sure that the path was solid before he turned around and nodded his head. Leila beamed with pride as she turned around to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron still discussing how to get across. They were too busy to notice that she had figured it out, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Hem. Hem," Leila imitated Professor Delores Umbridge.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to face Leila. Hermione gasped when she noticed that Draco was no longer in front of Leila. Hermione's immediate response was to look down into the deep, dark chasm. She had her wand drawn and a _Lumos_ going, intently looking for Draco.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"Over here, Granger," Draco called.

Hermione shuddered a bit before she stood up straight. Draco stood on the other side and waved to them, to which Ron responded with a slight wave with a confused look on his face. Hermione breathed a slight sigh of relief as lowered her wand, while Harry still couldn't see what was going on.

"How'd he get over there?" Ron asked.

"Swish and flick," Leila grinned.

Hermione's hands flew to her face as she shook her head. She began to mutter to herself as Leila slightly chuckled.

"Of course! How could I have been so stupid so overlook that," Hermione groaned.

"Just because we learned it first year, doesn't mean it's not important," Leila grinned.

With that, Leila began to levitate in midair. They looked over to find Draco's wand pointed as he directed Leila to a safe spot on the other side.

"All right, Hermione, I'll levitate you now," Leila shouted.

Hermione nodded her head and stood still as Leila cast another nonverbal _Wingardium Leviosa_ on her friend. One by one they were levitated to the other side of the break in the path. After a slight scuffle with Griphook demanding that the goblins go before Harry, they were all safely to the other side. Harry walked to his sister and hugged her tightly. Leila hugged him back briefly but then stood there awkwardly.

"What's this for?" Leila asked.

"Nice job, sis," Harry whispered.

"Thanks?" Leila responded unsurely.

Harry then released his sister and looked ahead to the wider path which was surrounded by walls of rock on both sides. It certainly looked safer than the path they had just traveled. At least no one could fall into the depths of the earth.

"How much farther, Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Not far, Harry Potter, not far," Griphook answered.

"All right, let's keep going," Harry suggested.

Draco turned around and nodded at Harry as he continued to lead the way with Leila at his side. Draco kept his wand drawn just in case anymore of the Gringotts defenses appeared before them. Leila looked to Draco who had never appeared braver to her. Funny how the choice of whom you associate yourself with can change a person. And the change wasn't even just with Draco, Harry had even relinquished his given role as leader of the small group temporarily to Draco. At least something good was coming out of this mess; but something began to bother Leila. What else was down here? Surely Griphook knew more than he was letting on.

"Griphook what else could we run into down here?" Leila asked.

"I already told you Leila Potter, we won't know until we run into it," Griphook responded.

"You can't at least start listing off some of the defenses in place?" Leila questioned.

"I'm afraid that list would be rather exhausting," Griphook smirked.

A slight chuckle escaped Griphook's lips. Ron turned back to glance at Griphook before he took a few extra big steps forward to catch up with Leila and Draco.

"Why is that I get the feeling he hopes we don't even make it to the vault," Ron whispered.

"Probably because he doesn't," Draco said.

"What's the point of bringing the bleeder if he won't even warn us what we could run into?" Ron asked.

"Because we actually need him to get into the vault," Draco said.

"We should just come up with a plan to be rid…" Ron began.

Suddenly, Draco, Ron, and Leila stopped suddenly in their tracks. Ron and Draco tightly clenched their eyes, while Leila clenched her eyes and covered her ears with her hands; but it was no use. All Leila could hear was Bellatrix's cackle echoing through air. Leila slightly opened one eye, but quickly shut it as soon as she saw Bellatrix's insane face surrounding her. What was going on? But she couldn't think rationally for long because the cackle continued to grow louder and louder, becoming more distracting to the rational mind. Leila tried to raise her wand but her hands flew back to her ears to try and block out the sound.

"Spiders…spiders…spiders…" Ron muttered.

"Leila, no, come back," Draco sniffled.

Hermione and Harry stood with the goblins back a distance as they watched Ron, Draco, and Leila cowering. Whatever was going on wasn't affecting them.

"Griphook, what's wrong with them?" Harry questioned.

"Boggart chamber," Griphook shrugged.

Griphook pointed to the entrance of the area Ron, Leila, and Draco had entered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry hissed.

"Must've slipped my mind," Griphook responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and aimed her wand at the chamber.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Hermione shouted.

The charm entered the chamber, but in only continued to rebound off the walls. She looked in the chamber confusedly until her charm rebounded so much that it flew back at her. Harry and Hermione had to duck for the charm to miss them, but then they quickly stood back up.

"Your magic is useless. It's all an optical illusion using mirrors," Griphook chuckled.

"Then how are they being affected if the Boggarts are behind mirrors?" Hermione asked.

"Magic of course," Griphook sneered.

Hermione rubbed her temples in frustration as Harry took a few steps closer to look inside the chamber. You couldn't really tell where the mirrors were, wherever they were, it just looked like the normal rock wall. So unless they went in smashing at every bit of the walls, they weren't going to be able to get a clear shot at the Boggarts. But then an idea came to him.

"How many Boggarts are behind those mirrors?" Harry asked.

"Four I believe, why?" Griphook asked.

Harry smirked for a slight second before he turned to Hermione.

"During my first lesson with Lupin third year, he told me that Boggarts have disastrous results when they try to scare more than one person at a time," Harry said. "Like, it gets confused or something."

"So you're saying…" Hermione began.

"If we all go in there at once, they're going to be confused and try to transform to scare more than one person," Harry said.

"And while it's trying to figure out what to transform into…" Hermione continued.

"We'll get out of there," Harry finished.

"Do you really think it will work?" Hermione asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry stated.

Harry motioned for Hermione and the goblins to follow behind as they slowly stepped into the chamber. Harry entered first and the fourth Boggart began to swirl into a dementor but all too quickly, it tried to hand him a paper graded Troll. Hermione must be in the chamber now. Funny how after everything they'd been through, the thing that scared her the most was still receiving a poor grade. If Harry had more time, he would've laughed at the sight of a dementor handing out grades, but he kept his gaze on the ground and pushed forward. Soon he ran into Ron and Draco. Momentarily, they were released from the fright from their Boggarts and Harry pushed them forward. Taking the lead from Harry, Hermione also moved forward. She found Leila cowering on the floor. As Leila too was momentarily released, Hermione yanked her friend to her feet. Hermione grasped Leila's hand and practically dragged her out of the chamber. The Boggarts continued to swirl: a giant spider trying to give a Troll grade, a dementor with Bellatrix's face, Leila's dead body with a dementor's hood…But the intensity of the Boggarts weren't as strong because they couldn't shift into one person's entire fear. When they were finally out of the chamber Leila collapsed once more to the floor breathing heavily. Both Draco and Ron sat down for a moment to try and collect their thoughts. Harry moved to where Leila lay on the ground.

"I thought you were scared of water," Harry commented.

"I'm not particularly fond of it, but as you saw it's not my biggest fear anymore," Leila said gasping for air.

"How long has it been Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"Since that night at Malfoy Manor. I just don't know what'll happen if I actually do see her again," Leila whispered.

"Does Malfoy know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, makes me feel pathetic that my biggest fear is his aunt and his is me dying. What kind of person does that make me?" Leila said.

"Human," Harry shrugged.

"That's what Hermione said," Leila responded.

"Then I've got to be right if Hermione said it too," Harry chuckled.

"This feels like the Triwizard Tournament all over again," Leila groaned.

"And it's about to get more like it," Draco called.

Leila hadn't even that Draco had stood up and wandered a bit to see what was before them. Harry, Leila, Ron, and Hermione all walked to meet Draco where he stood. They looked past the rock wall and found a giant blood-thirsty dragon tethered by chains to the ground. He was blocking access to several vaults. As far as dragons go, he looked hideous and pale. His wings were spiked, but were folded close to his body. Surely those things were capable of doing some damage. The dragon opened his mouth and what somewhat resembled a sneeze, he breathed fire into another passageway.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. "That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"That kind was definitely not in the Triwizard Tournament," Leila whispered.

"I don't think Harry's Invisibility Cloak will help you this time," Ron said.

Leila nodded hesitantly as she knew exactly what Ron was referring to. For the First Task of the Triwizard tournament, she had gotten a glimpse at the golden egg she needed before transfiguring a rock into a replica of it. Then like Harry, she used an _Accio_ charm, only she didn't ask for her broom. She _Accio'd_ Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Then while the dragon was trying to retrieve her replica egg, she had snuck off under the cover of the Cloak and grabbed the egg she was supposed to fetch. Then she got as far away as she could before she removed the Cloak so that they could get her the hell out of there. But Leila was driven out of her reverie when Griphook handed metal objects to Ron and Draco.

"It's partially blind, but that makes him even more savage," Griphook explained.

"Great, that's bloody great," Ron groaned.

"But these Clankers will help us control the beast," Griphook continued.

Griphook began to shake his Clanker as he dragged Bogrod along behind him. Draco followed after the goblins clanking his Clanker as Leila and Hermione walked side by side behind him. Harry and Ron followed after as Ron too began to shake his Clanker. The dragon began to howl as if he was expecting to be hurt as he cowered in the corner farthest from the noise.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise," Griphook said as he continued to walk.

"That's barbaric," Hermione stated.

"And he thinks witches and wizards are the brutal ones," Leila muttered shaking her head.

But they continued to follow Griphook. Ron and Draco continued to shake their Clankers as they walked, but Hermione stopped momentarily to look with compassion on the beast. Not one of them missed the scars of vicious slashes across the dragon. Leila's heart lurched but she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her along as Harry and Ron followed behind. Griphook led them down another passageway.

"Make him press his hand to the door," Griphook said turning to Draco.

Draco stopped shaking the Clanker before he turned his wand to Bogrod. The older goblin obeyed Draco's command as he pressed his palm against the door. The vault's door melted away to reveal

An opening crammed from floor to ceiling with gold, silver, bronze, and anything that could be made from them along with other strange objects: potions, skulls, jewels, and skins. Despite the vast variety of objects, nothing really surprised them considering it was Bellatrix's vault.

"Blimey," Ron said staring at all the treasures.

"This place gives me the creeps," Leila shivered.

"The place always bored me," Draco chuckled.

Draco squinted his eyes so that they could better adjust to the lack of light before he took out his wand to light it. He looked up a few shelves until he noticed the object his mother had taken away. With a slight smile, he took a few steps forward before turning around.

"Its right where Mother put it," Draco stated.

He pointed his wand with the lighted tip at one of the shelves before them. The golden cup glittered in the light. The teenagers breathed sighs of relief when suddenly there was a muffled clank from behind them. Draco turned back around with a bewildered look on his face. He looked back at the door to find that it had reappeared and that the only light in the room was from his wand. The light revealed a disgusted look on Draco's face as he marched over to Griphook.

"You bloody double-crossing creature!" Draco shouted.

"What's going on?" Harry hissed.

"He's triggered the bloody door to close. That means the Gemino and Flagrante Curses are now in effect," Draco hissed.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"It means that if we physically touch anything belonging to the vault it will burn us and multiply," Draco groaned.

"Bogrod will be able to get us out," Griphook shrugged.

"Draco, just command him to open the door," Leila suggested.

Draco pointed his wand once more at Bogrod, but he did nothing. Draco shouted some obscenity at the goblin.

"Of course there's a bloody ward against that type of magic in here," Draco shouted.

"But he's still Imperiused," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but I can't make him do anything else. The Curse hasn't been released, but I can't do anything," Draco groaned.

"How ironic," Leila commented. "Can't use Dark Magic in Bellatrix's vault."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Draco hissed.

"Mate, settle down. We'll get the cup and deal with the traitor later," Ron said.

"Just keep your eyes on him. We don't want him double-crossing us again," Draco responded. "First, we need more light. That spell seems to work in here."

Everyone lighted their wands so that they could see better, but as Ron cast his spell, he accidentally nudged a fallen goblet which caused about twenty more to explode from it and scatter across the ground. Ron jumped up and down on one foot, where his body had made contact with the goblet. Part of his shoe had been burned away from the contact.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned.

"Don't move!" Draco commanded.

They tried to remain still, but with treasures scattered over the place, Leila's elbow knocked some Galleons over which caused over a hundred more to scatter on the floor as Leila shrieked in pain from the burn on her elbow. Draco clasped Leila's arm to keep her still from falling on any more treasures and causing more things to scatter their path.

"_Accio Cup!_" Hermione cried.

Nothing happened.

"You're not seriously trying that one again, are you?" Ron commented.

"That kind of magic won't work in here," Griphook stated.

"Draco, you said that we can't physically touch the stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco groaned.

"What do we do, Griphook?" Harry hissed. "If you want that sword you'll have to do more than just watch us struggle."

"Like Draco Malfoy said, no physical contact," Griphook repeated.

"Bloody cryptic creature," Draco muttered.

"Can we touch objects with objects of our own?" Harry questioned.

Griphook didn't say anything, so Harry turned to Draco who shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, never actually had to deal with these bloody wards. I only knew that they were in here and what would happen if they were in effect," Draco stated.

"Hermione, knock your bag against something," Ron commanded.

"Ron…" Hermione began to protest.

"Just do it," Ron furthered. "Just make sure if it does cause replicas to scatter it will be away from us."

Hermione looked between Harry and Ron until Harry nodded his head. Then she swung her beaded bag at a stack of Galleons. The Galleons the bag hit scattered onto the floor, but they made no replicas. Hermione exhaled aloud.

"Thank Merlin," Leila breathed.

"Now we need to reach that shelf and keep a hold of the cup," Harry said. "If you want the Sword…"

"Mate, that's it! The Sword!" Ron shouted.

"Brilliant, Ron, brilliant!" Harry said.

"One problem, how do we get up there?" Draco said pointing up to a shelf none of them could possibly reach on their own.

Harry looked to Hermione who nodded. She pointed her wand at Harry and whispered "_Levicorpus."_ But nothing happened. Harry threw his arm in frustration causing several helmets to fall to the floor and replicate. Harry quickly hopped away from the replicating items.

"Damn, I hoped that would work," Harry hissed.

"I have an idea…" Draco said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think if I stand on Weasley's shoulders with the Sword I can reach it," Draco said.

Harry, Leila, and Hermione looked to Ron and Draco. Ron looked at Draco uncertainly before he released a low groan.

"Let's just get this over with," Ron muttered.

Hermione handed Draco the Sword of Gryffindor because he was going to be the one to climb up since he was the lighter of the two boys. Harry and Leila lighted the area for the boys as Draco climbed up.

"Now steady," Draco commanded.

"I'm trying, but your shoes are digging into my shoulders," Ron grunted.

"Well, if…" Draco began.

Ron shifted his weight and Draco wasn't ready for that, so he slammed into a shelf which was full of jewels. More jewels exploded and fell to the ground, raining upon them as Draco hissed in pain. But he continued to reach with the Sword for the Cup. Despite both Ron and Draco trying their best not to knock anything, they couldn't help it. By the time Draco fished the Cup with the Sword, he knocked something else and could hear the screams from behind him. Draco turned around to find Leila, Harry, and Hermione waist-deep in treasure. It seemed that everything they touched, whether real treasure or not now replicated and burned. Ron quickly turned around to see the scene behind them, which caused Draco to go tumbling from Ron's shoulders and onto a pile of treasure. Draco screamed at the burning sensation, but as he fell the Sword fell from his hands. Harry lunged for the Sword, but the Cup tumbled off and rolled right in front of Griphook. The goblin reached for the cup. Harry waded through the treasure for Griphook.

"We had a deal, Griphook," Harry hissed.

"The cup for the Sword," Griphook stated.

"No deal," Hermione shouted.

But with a look of reluctance on his face, Harry handed the Sword to Griphook who smirked before tossing the Cup. Leila caught the cup which immediately began to burn her hands as replicas began shooting in every direction. Ron and Draco were both struggling to swim through the treasure which was almost above their heads, while the treasure continued to rise higher near Hermione and Leila. Griphook then chuckled.

"I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out," Griphook hissed.

Griphook then thrust Bogrod's hand against the vault's door causing it to open. The two goblins were gone with one Clanker, while the other Clankers were lost in the treasure which was now spilling out of the vault into the corridor. The teenagers attempted to break through the treasure, but there was just so much of it. Harry was the first one out of the vault, so he ran after Griphook while the others still struggled to get out.

"Griphook!" Harry called.

Harry ran until he was at the balcony where he could see Griphook and Bogrod down below with the dragon. While Griphook was shaking his Clanker with one hand and clutching the Sword of Gryffindor with the other he shouted.

"Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!"

Leila, who was holding onto the Cup; Ron, Draco, and Hermione finally escaped and appeared at Harry's side. They were all breathing heavily and burn marks covered their bodies.

"Foul little git. Least we've still got Bogrod," Ron hissed.

They stood there looking down face when Griphook disappeared from sight. But as Ron said, Bogrod still stood there with the dragon. No one noticed that no more sound was coming from the Clankers. The dragon was no longer cowering in the corner. Instead he spread his wings with spikes. He reared his head back and flames shot from his mouth right at Bogrod. Leila looked away and buried her face in Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arm around Leila's shoulder as he placed a gentle kiss against her hair.

"Not anymore," Draco said.

"That's unfortunate," Ron commented.

Leila wiped away some grime and tears from her face before she turned to look again.

"Move!" Leila shouted.

The guard of wizards and goblins had finally caught up to them. They shot multiple spells and stunners at them, but thankfully, they all took cover out of the way. Small walls protected them from the fire of spells. Not wanting to lose the Cup, Leila shoved it in her bag before backing up more against the wall.

"We can't just stand here!" Leila shouted

"Who's got an idea?" Hermione asked.

"You two are the brilliant ones," Ron shouted.

The spells still continued to stream at them as they tried to take cover from them. Hermione looked between the members of her group before she spoke again.

"I've got something. But it's mad," Hermione shouted.

"It's got to be better than what we've got so far!" Leila shouted back.

Hermione nodded her head before taking a step out of her hiding place.

"_Reducto!"_ Hermione shouted.

The railing of the balcony exploded from its position and flew to the ground. Hermione then took a running start and jumped on the dragon's back. Ron, Draco, Leila, and Harry all looked to each other in shock.

"I guess we jump, gentlemen," Leila said.

Leila then got a running start before she too flung herself onto the dragon. Like Hermione, she situated herself by clinging to one of the spines on its back. The dragon bellowed fire at those across from him. Harry, Ron, and Draco still stood there staring at the girls on the dragon.

"Well, come on then," Hermione shouted.

The boys looked to each other once more before all three took running starts and flung themselves at the dragon. The boys clung to the dragon's back as Hermione turned to Leila. The dragon continued to breathe fire against the guards and goblins headed straight for them.

"Follow my lead," Hermione shouted to Leila.

Leila nodded her head in agreement as Hermione aimed her wand behind them.

"_Relashio!_" Hermione shouted.

One of the chains holding the dragon down snapped. Leila repeated the same spell as Hermione to another set of chain. Hermione snapped another set of chains. The dragon was free, yet it was still laying there on its belly breathing fire.

"C'mon, go. Climb," Hermione urged.

The boys began to pound their feet against the dragon, but the scales were hard. The dragon hadn't even noticed the pounding from his back. Leila began to wonder if this was going to work, when the dragon noticed that he was untethered. The dragon threw his head back and roared causing his passengers to cling tighter to his spines. Then just as Hermione had urged him, he began to climb. He literally began to scale the chamber, using the balconies leading to the bank's vaults for traction. As the dragon slowly scaled the wall, reinforcement guards were coming down the track aiming their spells at the dragon. This only made the dragon madder, which was exactly what they needed right now: a pissed off dragon.

The angry dragon climbed until he was level with the guards hurtling toward him. He roared once more and broke the railway in half which aimed the tracks right into the middle of the chasm, where they were likely to fall into the heart of the earth. The guards tried to pull the brakes on the cart, but they were only seconds too late as their cart was hurdled into midair. Leila heard a thud of something crashing against a wall, which caused her to cringe. The dragon began breathing fire upwards, causing chunks of rock to come flying toward them.

"What's he doing? Is he trying to get us killed?" Ron asked.

Leila ducked as a chunk of rock missed her by a few feet, then it clicked.

"No! He's trying to get us out of here!" Leila shouted.

Leila then raised her wand and yelled "_Defodio!"_ The other's quickly caught on and between the spell to gouge out of the earth and _Bombarda_, they were helping the dragon to decimate the only barrier between them and the freedom. They passed by the underground lake as they continued to climb high and higher through the passageway. Leila wondered what the goblin's in the bank above must be thinking about what is going on below. They more than likely could feel the vibrations of their spells through the floor.

"Down!" Harry shouted.

The teenagers all tucked their wands close to them before clinging tightly to the dragon's spines with their heads down. The dragon thrust the top of his head once on the stone above and large boulders fell from the ceiling. Once more his head clashed with the ceiling as more debris tumbled down. Leila looked up briefly to see that there was light shining down on them. One more time…and then with a great crash they broke through the floor of the bank. The dragon climbed into the bank and roared loudly. The goblins began to scatter as the dragon began to walk into the bank as if he were going to meet the teller at the podium. Shrieks were heard as the dragon breathed fire into the bank. The place that had once sparkled only hours before was now burnt to a crisp. The dragon stood up on his hind legs knocking the ornate chandelier from the ceiling. Draco hadn't been prepared for this jolt and his grip on the dragon's spine loosened as he fell.

"Draco!" Leila shouted.

Leila moved to climb down, but Harry grabbed her arm as the dragon burst his head through the glass dome.

"Hold on!" Harry hissed.

"Draco's down there!" Leila shouted. "We can't just leave him!"

"I'm not letting you leave me," Harry stated.

Shards of glass soon began to fly over them as tears stained Leila's face. For a moment the dragon stopped as if he was stopping to take in his new found sense of freedom. Leila looked down, tears staining her vision but she swear she saw a blonde blur below. Wiping her eyes against her sleeve, she looked to see Draco many spines below clinging for dear life. He attempted to give Leila as smile, but then the dragon took flight into the air. He must not have been used to flying because several times it would feel as if they were losing air and he would crash into one of the buildings. However, flying for a dragon must be like riding a broom or bike, because after a few blunders he took to the air and stayed there. The dragon evened himself out, so now Draco wasn't in such peril so far down the dragon's back, for which Leila breathed a sigh of relief. They were free, but more importantly, they were all safe.

**A/N:** And here's the rest of the chapter. I hope that it was worth the bit of a wait. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but 13,000 words was a bit much, me thinks, so I separated it. Like I said last chapter there is a twitter where I try to post spoilers. The username is on my profile.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: We'll see…I think I could at most spare one of them…Thanks for the review!

Hollis Annalise: Thanks! I think it would be cool too, but I think Leila realized it wasn't worth it after Travers. Haha. I'm glad you think that Draco and Leila seem to fit. I worked really hard wracking my brain to make them fit. Haha. Thanks for the reviews!

Vampiremuggle!: Thanks for the review, but I hope this one was better!

LeilaxDraco Fan: I wrote extra because I knew I was going on a trip for Easter so I wasn't sure when I'd be able to update, so it wasn't as soon as you probably would have liked. I also was being a bit of a witch with a b because I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I originally would have liked…but I will admit that not a whole lot happened last chapter. I'm glad that you've liked my writing. Seeing as I've been working on it for years, I hope it's getting better. I love Draco and Leila too. I really get flattered by all the compliments you leave in your reviews. (I usually go back and reread them when I'm getting down on myself…haha)

Luli Cullen: Thanks for the review!

Hi: Haha…glad you caught on to that! I had fun writing those scenes. I'll see what I can do for your Draco/Narcissa/Bellatrix fix :P

IfYouCouldONlySee: I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you like this part just as much!

AbominableSnowman23: Thanks for the review! I like Draco better too (even though I always loved him) I'm glad that my humor is coming across and that the details are coming out.

TheEvilPinkCupcake: I'm glad that you liked it! I tried to stick to the plotline and yet make it my own. Thanks for the reviews! :D

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I hope this chapter brought out the group dynamic even more. Thanks for the reviews! I'm truly grateful that you've been with this story since the beginning.

Monthibr: I love you, I do. Some people may call you a freak, but I call you my friend…hehe. Thanks for pushing me to write more and for editing my stuff…even when I annoy you.

RaidenTakashixx: I'm glad that you found my story and that you liked it! I never intended to be a writer on here, but here we are haha. I hope you continued to enjoy my story!

XxShadowhunterxX: Yeah, it was probably filler because this was supposed to be one chapter (13,000 words…but I split it) haha. I hope that you liked this chapter a little better! I think I might be able to live with saving only one of the lupins and to give Teddy something to deal with..but I have a "little" time to finalize that. Thanks for the reviews. :D

XxxRena: I'm glad that you liked it! I hope this chapter was great too! Thanks for the review!

Guest: Thanks for the review! I didn't update sooner for multiple reasons…most of which are probably stupid. A) I was on vacation for Easter break. B) my beta didn't get around to editing it…so she told me to post it and she'll edit it later. C) I was being a disappointed review whore. Haha. But thanks again for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

They continued to fly higher and higher over the London skyline. Leila wondered what the Muggles must be thinking. They probably just mistook it for an airplane, even though a dragon looked nothing like an airplane. Leila clung tightly to the spine in front of her. The others did the same. Hermione was in front of her, while Harry took the spine behind her. Ron was in front of Hermione and Draco carefully maneuvered himself back toward the front of the dragon. Draco nodded to Harry as he managed to grasp the spine beside Harry's.

"Almost thought we lost you there," Harry said.

"Yeah, me too," Draco said shaking his head.

"Oi, Draco. Glad you didn't fall to your death!" Ron shouted from the front.

"Thanks, Ron," Draco shouted back. "I think."

Harry, Leila, and Hermione chuckled at the exchange as the dragon continued to climb a little higher. He seemed to prefer flying through the colder air through the wisps of clouds. The dragon must have been enjoying his freedom, because he didn't even seem to notice his passengers. Leila looked down and noticed little grey dots moving in and out of London. Those were cars and busses and this wasn't the first time she had seen the cars and busses from this height.

"It's funny to look at all the cars down there, brings back some memories, eh?" Leila commented.

"At least this time we can't get in trouble for 'flouting the decree of secrecy and underage wizardry,'" Ron said quoting Professor Snape from second year.

"Unless Snape finds us and punishes us," Leila laughed.

"I really thought we were going to be expelled that night," Harry said.

"Bless ol' McGonagall's heart," Ron said.

"What are you lot talking about?" Draco asked.

"This isn't the first time Leila, Ron, and I have been in these skies before," Harry grinned.

"No?" Draco asked.

"It was Ron's fault. Couldn't we just patiently _wait_ by the car? No, of course not. I just got dragged into it," Leila retorted.

"C'mon off it, Leila. We all know you won't do something you don't even somewhat want to do," Ron quipped.

"Fine, the thought crossed my mind a few times as we walked to the car; happy?" Leila said.

"Very," Ron grinned.

"It does look quite beautiful from this high up," Hermione said.

"Where do you reckon he's going?" Ron asked.

"Not a clue, but he's headed north," Hermione said.

"He is? How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Multiple factors: placement of the sun and I know most of London by heart because of all my trips with Mum and Dad," Hermione smiled.

'I'll take your word for it," Ron agreed.

A lull of silence overcame their group. For a while, they just rested against the dragon, clinging tightly to their respective spines. The cool air felt wonderful against the burns and blisters marking their skin from the curses in the vault. When Leila looked back down, she could no longer see the cars driving. They were up too high to get a good look at them and they were now over the green countryside landscape. The patches of green and brown of the land looked so quaint with the blue of the rivers winding through the landscape. Leila released a contented sigh.

"There's just something tranquil about the country," Leila commented.

"I always wanted to live in the country," Harry responded.

"I just wanted to live somewhere that wasn't the Dursleys," Leila chuckled.

"Well, that too," Harry grinned.

"And now we have nowhere to live," Leila sighed.

"When this is all over, you and I are going to find a place and live the lives we've always wanted," Harry said.

"Harry, don't go making promises you can't keep," Leila responded.

"I'm going to try my best to keep it," Harry said.

"Promise?" Leila asked.

"Promise," Harry agreed.

"Good, I think I'd like that," Leila whispered.

Harry smiled at his sister. The thought of "normal" for a while seemed impossible, but he knew it was what he and his sister needed. Like she said he might not be able to keep that promise, but he also spoke the truth when he said he was going to try his best to keep it. It also made him breathe a sigh of relief. While he and Draco might be friends now, he wasn't sure that he was ready to let go of his little sister to the bloke. Harry looked back at Malfoy and chuckled. If someone would have told him after their initial meeting, hell even a year ago, that he would come to trust Draco with his life he would've thought that person had been drinking too much tea with Trelawney. But now, he couldn't imagine the past few months not having the blonde. Harry's scar began to prick, but he couldn't reach it because his hands were tightly clinging to the dragon's spine. Harry squeezed his eyes shut before he began to rub his forehead against the dragon's scales. He then lifted his head back up to find Draco giving him an odd look.

"How long do you think before they know we broke in?" Harry asked.

"I suspect they already do or they will soon," Draco responded.

"He's going to know what we're doing once he finds out we took Hufflepuff's Cup," Harry commented.

"Which means he's probably going to protect his other Horcruxes," Draco sighed. "How many others are there again?"

"We think there are two more. You-Know-Who had an obsession with splitting his soul into seven pieces," Harry answered.

"From what I read in that book Leila had, the process is grueling and disturbing," Draco said.

"A price he was willing to pay for immortality, I suppose," Harry stated.

The sun's golden hues were coloring the sky as the dragon continued to fly over the countryside passing small towns as villages. The teenager's bodies ached from their burns and from clinging for dear life to the dragon's spines. Leila wanted nothing more than to be able to rest her eyes for a few moments. Her eyelids began to droop, when Ron began to shout.

"Is it just my imagination or are we losing height?" Ron shouted.

Leila's eyes flung open as they all attempted to guess their elevation. Harry looked down the hills and valley surrounding them, but right below them was a body of fresh water, a lake.

"We're dropping!" Harry shouted back.

"I say we jump," Ron continued.

"Into the water?" Leila questioned.

"It's our safest bet before the dragon realizes we're here," Harry said.

"No, no, no! I'm not jumping into a giant lake!" Leila shouted.

"I thought you weren't scared of water," Harry responded.

"I just said not as much and I prefer being able to touch the bottom," Leila screamed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered.

"Harry, are we going to do this or not?" Ron shouted.

"Leila, one of us will get to you. Promise," Hermione said looking into Leila's eyes.

Leila looked at each of her companions. They all nodded in agreement as Leila closed her eyes to squeeze out a tear. This day had already been long and now it was just about to get worse. While she had slightly had overcome her fear of water, it felt right now as if any progress she had made was now out the window and all her unwarranted fears were flooding back. But the more she looked around at the landscape, this was probably their best shot of getting away unscathed. Large rocks were scattered through the hillsides and she couldn't let the others risk their lives on one of those just for her irrational fear.

"I guess," Leila sniffled.

"All right, we're jumping," Harry shouted.

"When?" Draco asked.

All eyes were on Harry as the dragon continued to lose height. Draco, Ron, and Hermione looked willing enough but his sister he was holding out on making the decision. She agreed to jump, but he could easily read the fear in their eyes; especially his sister's eyes.

"Just don't let me drown," Leila breathed unevenly.

That was all the assurance he needed to know that this was the right thing to do.

"Now!" Harry shouted.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco immediately released their hands from the dragon and plunged into the lake. Leila held on for a few seconds longer before she could muster up the courage to jump. She saw everyone else plunging toward the lake. Rather reluctantly, Leila released her hands from the dragon's spine before she began to fall fast toward the lake. Her scream echoed through the air before her body harshly met the water. The water was bone-chilling and Leila immediately choked under the water taking in a mouthful. As she struggled not to breathe she tried to paddle to the surface of the water; but her arms were practically dead from holding onto the dragon's spine for so long. The harder she seemed to struggle toward the surface the slower she seemed to go. When Leila finally broke to the surface she thrashed around in the water gasping for air and coughing up the water she had swallowed. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind which caused her to scream. There was no way in hell she was going back under again. She struggled to get away as it wrapped tighter around her.

"Hey, it's only me," Draco shouted.

Leila turned around and flung her arms around Draco's neck and sobbed. Draco treaded water as Leila clung to him. He removed one arm from around her to keep them afloat as he whispered words of comfort to the terrified girl clinging to him.

"Sh, I've got you. I've got you," Draco comforted.

"I didn't think I was going to make it," Leila sobbed.

"As long as you're with me, you'll be fine," Draco whispered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron swam closer to Draco and Leila.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"You must think I'm pathetic," Leila whimpered.

"No, I think that was very brave to face your fears like that," Hermione responded.

"Hermione's right," Harry agreed.

"As much as I enjoy happy reunions, can we continue this somewhere drier?" Ron asked.

"I second that," Leila sniffled.

The group chuckled as they slowly began to swim for the shore. Draco swam a side stroke as Leila continued to hold on to his neck. If dragging Leila along bothered him, he didn't let it show. He just continued to speak words of encouragement and comfort to the petite girl clinging to him. After a few minutes, Draco could touch the bottom of the lake; but it was still a bit high for Leila. So Draco attempted to walk though the lake while his feet would get caught in mud and the reeds. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eventually followed suit, but Leila was still wrapped around Draco like she was getting a piggy-back ride.

When they finally reached the shore they all flopped onto the slippery grass panting. Hermione coughed and shuddered while Leila began to shiver. Draco took off his wet shirt and pressed his body close to Leila's. She was freezing, but body heat was probably the best thing to keep her warm. Harry looked over to the sight of Draco and Leila, and Draco moved to explain what he was doing; but Harry put his hand up to silence him. He didn't need an explanation because he knew what Draco was doing to help his sister. Harry then stood up to put up the usual wards from their days in the tent. He wanted nothing more to drop to the ground and sleep, but he needed to finish putting up these wards. He needed to make sure that they were safe.

Harry finally joined the other when he was finished with the wards. They were all sitting close to each other dabbing themselves with essence of dittany. It was then that Harry got a good look at them. All four of them were covered in red burns all over their faces and arms. Draco's back was practically one giant burn, he had probably gotten it when he had fallen from Ron's shoulders and landed with his back on the treasure. Hermione handed Harry a bottle of dittany and he began to dab it on his hands and arms. While Harry's back was to them because he was busy healing himself, Leila dabbed the dittany onto Draco's bare back. She could tell he was trying to keep from shouting in pain, so instead low groans escaped his lips. Leila continued to dab the dittany onto his back. The skin began to heal, but it looked quite painful. When every last inch of Draco's back looked to be repaired, Leila flew her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned heavily on his back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Your back looks much better," Leila said.

"Thanks to you," Draco responded.

Leila then leaned a little further forward and pressed a kiss against Draco's cheek. Draco then reached for Leila's face with his hand and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Leila moved in for another kiss, but she didn't meet Draco's lips which caused her eyes to flutter open. He dangled the bottle of dittany in front of her.

"Your turn," Draco said.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"You can't see the ones on your face," Draco stated.

Draco reached his arm behind him and snaked it around Leila's waist before pulling her onto his lap. She looked like she was pretending to pouting with her bottom lip sticking out and her arms folded across her chest. But her frown soon turned to giggles as Draco placed a kiss on her nose. Leila quickly looked behind her to see Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione.

"My brother's right there," Leila whispered.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Draco whispered back.

Leila's face blushed furiously to which Draco chuckled. He then began to dab the dittany on Leila's face. Leila could feel the skin healing, which was an odd sensation. It didn't hurt, but it tingled. When they were finished healing their wounds, Leila sat on Draco's laps with his arms wrapped around her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as Harry glanced back at them and cocked an eyebrow before he shook his head and turned back around. Leila's fingers began to trace the scars on Draco's chest. She couldn't tell which scars on his chest were from what. He had several from Harry using a spell he had no idea what it did last year in their bathroom fight while some of them were from that night at Malfoy Manor. Not that Leila was trying to stare at the marks on his chest, but they made him more appealing to her, which was exactly why he needed to put a shirt on.

"You need a shirt," Leila said playfully smacking Draco's scarred chest.

"You're the one who's holding my clothing hostage," Draco teased.

Leila's face flushed again as she crinkled her nose at Draco. She then plunged her hand into her beaded bag and pulled out a shirt for Draco. Draco winked at Leila as he pulled the shirt over his head. Leila stood up and began to walk toward her brother, Ron, and Hermione; but Draco's arm reached out and grabbed Leila's causing her to jerk backwards.

"You promised me a proper kiss once we were back to normal," Draco said lowly.

"You already kissed me," Leila retorted.

"That doesn't count," Draco smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Leila asked.

"This," Draco said huskily.

Leila's heart skipped a beat as Draco leaned down and pressed a hungry kiss against her lips. Her arms snaked around his neck, while his found his way around her waist. After such a stressful day, it felt comforting to be in his arms once again. Even if Harry could spy on everything they were doing. Speaking of Harry, he purposely sat with his back to the couple, but he was muttering the entire time about how he was just going to ignore them this time. But knowing Harry, his 'ignoring" wouldn't last long. Draco moved in for another kiss.

"How many times do you have to do that? We were going to eat soon, but now I think I need to vomit," Harry called to them.

The couple momentarily broke apart as their eyes moved to Harry who was watching them. Draco grinned sheepishly, but Leila rolled her eyes at her brother before she reached up for one more kiss. The moment their lips met again, Leila stomach growled. Draco chuckled with her lips captured in his before he released them. Leila's hands rested on her stomach as she looked down at it before looking back up at Draco.

"Someone needs some food," Draco teased. "I see where your priorities are: food over me."

"Shut it," Leila groaned.

Draco chuckled as Leila swatted at his arm, but he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers before they walked over to the rest of the group. As they joined the group, Hermione handed them bottles of pumpkin juice and sandwiches she had brought from Shell Cottage. They all began to devour their ration of food and drink quickly.

"Well on the upside," Ron began. "At least we got the Horcrux. On the down side…"

"No Sword," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"No Sword," Ron repeated.

"That goblin is a double-crossing little scab…" Draco began.

"I'm sure we can barter something for a basilisk fang," Leila said hopefully.

"We're not exactly welcome anywhere that would have a supply of those," Ron responded.

"Then maybe it's time we do go abroad to look," Leila suggested.

"Maybe Leila's right. We haven't any ideas about where the other two could possibly be hidden," Hermione sighed.

"I just wish we had a sign," Harry groaned.

"Well, good thing about the Cup is that we can't wear this one. It'd look a bit weird hanging around our necks," Ron said trying to lighten the mood

Hermione looked across the lake and watched where the dragon was still drinking water. Leila too looked at the dragon, while she would be grateful that the dragon never turned angry on them, she still would prefer to spend her life far away from the creatures. How Charlie Weasley could work with them was beyond her.

"What'll happen to it, do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Leila shrugged.

"Will it be all right?" Hermione questioned.

"You sound like Hagrid," Ron groaned.

"We may have another _S.P.E.W._ on our hands," Leila teased.

"Spew?" Draco questioned.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Leila, Harry, Ron, and Hermione repeated simultaneously.

"I suppose since S.P.U.G. didn't go anywhere," Ron grinned.

"Do I want to know what that stands for?" Draco asked.

"I never promoted a group for goblins," Hermione scoffed.

"No, but you drafted unwillingly for the House Elf one," Harry said.

"You never said that you wouldn't do it," Hermione snipped.

"I did, but you still snuck stuff in my bag even though I loathed you," Leila stated.

"Wait, was that the little group that everyone made fun of fourth year?" Draco asked.

"And fifth year?" Harry continued.

"And sixth year…" Ron furthered.

"They did?" Harry whispered.

"I did," Ron shrugged.

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't start the Society for the Promotion of Dragon Welfare," Leila coughed.

"But S.P.D.W. doesn't make a word," Ron laughed.

"We'll just need a word with a 'd' in it," Harry suggested. "Dimwit, dump…"

"Daft," Leila said.

"Damn," Draco smirked.

"Oh, I know…dung!" Ron chuckled.

Laughter rippled through the group, everyone except Hermione.

"Funny, you're all hilarious," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Hermione, you know we're only joking," Leila said elbowing her friend.

"Besides, it's a dragon, Hermione. It can look after itself. Honestly, it's us we need to worry about," Ron said.

"And why's that?" Hermione questioned stubbornly.

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you," Ron whispered. "But I think they _might_ have noticed we broke into Gringotts."

"Hey don't forget we got out too!" Draco said raising his pumpkin juice.

"Here, here," Ron said trying to contain his laughter.

Ron raised his juice too, but the second he took a sip of the drink he spewed it all over the place because he started laughing. Soon they all were laughing. Leila wasn't sure what was funnier: Ron's take on the situation or him _spewing_ his pumpkin juice all over the place. Nevertheless, they were all grasping their aching sides from laughter as they fell to the ground. They all rested on the ground staring up at the setting sun.

"We should change while we still have some daylight left," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded his head as Hermione began to hand out clothes to himself and Ron, while Leila dug for her own clothes.

"The girls can change here and we'll take a few steps that way," Harry said.

"I already changed," Draco said.

"You're still coming with us," Harry retorted as he yanked Draco along with him.

The boys began to change with their backs to the girls, but Draco couldn't help but sneak a peek. Leila was trying to be discreet about changing underneath the long cloak she was wearing, but she put her jeans on it lifted up in the back revealing her green knickers. Harry swatted the back of Draco's head.

"Hey, keep your eyes off her," Harry hissed.

"All I saw was her knickers," Draco commented.

"That's all you better have seen of her, ever," Harry continued.

"It is, it is. I'm not stupid enough to piss you off _that_ much," Draco responded.

"Good," Harry nodded.

The boys stood with their backs to the girls until Leila called that they were decent. Once again they all settled on the grass to rest a bit after their eventful day. Leila snuggled up against Draco as they continued to talk.

"What are we doing to do though?" Hermione asked. "He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes."

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him?" Ron said hopefully. "Or cover it up."

"I don't think they can cover up something that big from him," Draco responded. "Delay telling him, likely, but he'll know by tomorrow."

Suddenly, Harry gasped causing Leila to look at him. His eyes had rolled back as he began to mutter words that weren't understandable to them.

"Not again," Leila groaned.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Harry's mind is connected to You-Know-Who's at the moment," Leila sighed.

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Don't worry, he knows better than to go into Harry's head again, but Harry can't help going into his head," Leila explained.

"He should have learned Occlumency when Snape was teaching him," Hermione groaned.

"That's Harry's own fault. He's the one that…" Leila stopped.

Leila scratched the back of her head. She couldn't focus properly. She wanted to mention something about the pensive incident, but other thoughts began to swirl with her memories. _"The twins survive…they both have her eyes. You remember Lily Evans' eyes, don't you?""No one can know!""And what about my soul?" _ Leila braced her arms against the ground. She knew this couldn't possibly have been a full conversation or even a conversation at all. But why were these words swimming in her head. She felt like she should know where they had come from, but she couldn't place how she heard these words or who spoke them.

"Leila," Hermione said.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm forgetting something," Leila said slowly.

"What do we do about Harry?" Draco asked.

"We wait until he wakes up," Ron shrugged.

Harry began to hiss.

"You just let him do this?" Draco asked.

"This is a rather calm episode," Leila sighed.

"They can get pretty bad," Ron stated. "Bad enough to wake others up from a deep sleep."

"I take it that's happened to you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He feels real bad about doing it afterward, but he can't really control it," Ron said.

"He could if he tried," Hermione scoffed.

For several minutes they sat there in silence watching Harry thrash and hiss, until his eyes finally opened again. Harry forced himself into a sitting position and immediately noticed that everyone's eyes were on him. Harry struggled to get up, shivering from his wet clothing which was partially drenched from their lake excursion as well as his sweat from his Voldemort connection. Once Harry was steady on his feet, he turned to the group.

"He knows. He knows what we took and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Harry, you know better than to let him in," Hermione hissed. "You can't keep doing that."

"I can't always help it, you know that. Well, maybe I could, but I don't know," Harry said.

"Never mind that, what happened?" Leila asked.

"Well, he's angry," Harry stated.

"Obviously, we just stole a bit of his soul," Draco responded.

"Yeah, I figured that much too; but what I didn't expect was him to be scared. And he's scared." Harry continued.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"Because he can't understand how we found out. He's going to check on the others, starting with the ring," Harry furthered. "Plus he knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him."

"Now that he knows he's going to stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest," Draco added.

"But we don't even know where _the rest_ are," Leila responded.

"Ah, but there's more. One of them is at Hogwarts," Harry said pointing to the sky.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You saw it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"He was concentrating on warning Snape for a while. He never thought of where it was exactly," Harry said. "But it makes sense that the object has to do with Rowena Ravenclaw with our Founder's theory being right."

"So what?" Leila asked.

"So, we have to go there now," Harry explained.

"We can't possibly do that. We can't just _go_. We've got to plan. We've got to figure it out," Hermione rationalized.

"Hermione when have any of our plans actually ever worked? I think today was proof enough of that," Harry argued. "We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose."

"He does have a point," Leila stated.

"One problem mate. Snape's headmaster now. We can't just walk through the front door," Ron commented.

"I still don't understand why you're all so scared of Snape," Draco muttered.

"Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade and go to Honeydukes and take the secret passage in the cellar," Harry suggested.

"The secret entrances were closed," Leila added.

"All of them?" Ron asked.

"Snape may be a foul git, but he's not stupid," Leila said.

"So how do we get there?" Draco asked.

"Well, Hogsmeade is still our best bet," Harry stated.

Draco nodded his head while Harry finally stopped his pacing long enough to face his friends and sister. He ran his fingers through his hair which caused it to stand straight up on his head, before he brushed it back in place with his fingers.

"And how are we going to stay hidden, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We'll all get under the Invisibility Cloak. We need to stick together on this," Harry said.

"We won't all fit," Hermione sighed.

"Two of you could carry Hermione and I on your backs," Leila suggested.

"I can carry Leila," Draco said.

"I guess that leaves me with Hermione," Ron stated.

"Well if you don't want to…" Hermione huffed.

"I didn't say that," Ron hissed.

"It's the way you said it, Ronald," Hermione continued.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"As entertaining as this is…" Leila interrupted.

"Leila's right. I'll just settle this: Draco you'll have Leila and Ron you'll have Hermione," Harry said.

"One problem, there will be three pairs of feet will be sticking out," Hermione commented.

"It'll be dark, so I doubt anyone's going to notice our feet," Harry finished.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips for a moment before she sighed and threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered.

"You're in?" Harry asked.

"I'm in," Hermione said reluctantly.

Draco ducked down for Leila to climb onto his back once more. She jumped up on his back and wrapped her legs around his middle, while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ron got down low for Hermione. She rolled her eyes and muttered something none of them could hear before she too jumped on Ron's back. Harry nodded in approval as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. He adjusted the Cloak so that it was down as far as it would go.

"Well, here we go…again," Leila stated.

And with that they Disapparated into the night.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updating. To quote the Dark Lord, "I must confess myself, disappointed." I know that posting this isn't about getting the reviews, believe me I do. But I guess the reviews are what give me motivation to post…and when I don't that many, I start second guessing myself and if I even want to write. So, for those of you who took the time to read this note, thanks. I appreciate you listening to me. I understand that this is a busy time of the year. I'll try not to be a whiny review whore, but I just wanted to let you know my thoughts. Plus, I was in a car accident and I've been recovering from that. Anyway, this chapter is kinda filler but it's leading up to everything…and at least we got a Dreila moment. Thanks to those who review! And monthibr who pushes me to write, even when I say that I can't. : )

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I did say, maybe. Tentatively, I feel that I can save one of them; but it would be too much to spare both Lupins.

HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for the review!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks for the review! I really do appreciate the time you take to review every chapter Thought you ought to know :) *faints*

savil: Thanks for the kind review. Really, it makes me smile that you like my story and that you get excited about when it's updated. As an author it's nice to know that people are actually reading what I'm writing and that they're liking it.

Sydney-Jo: Thanks for your review! I try hard to make it realistic to tie them into the story without losing a sense of what Harry Potter is. This chapter was a bit filler, but it's gonna get chaotic soon. Hogwarts and war…yikes! I've been writing ahead and sometimes it gets hard to write just knowing how it's all eventually going to end.

LeilaxDraco Fan: :D :D :D Let me just start with that for my favorite reviewer. :D I'm truly appreciative for a reader like you. Really, whenever I think that I want to just give up, I think of you and I know that I don't want to leave you hanging like that, especially after all the time you've put into my story. Siriusly. As for the reviews, well what can you do? Write your own? Haha, jk. I don't know if you've ever heard of Mark Schwan or his show One Tree Hill, but I like to remember his words. (now I'm paraphrasing) but it was something to the extent that we may not be the biggest, but we're someone's favorite. So, I suppose that's like me too. After reading Deathly Hallows, I always thought that Draco was capable of more…if only he'd been given the opportunity. Then, Leila was created in my mind. She was his opportunity. At least, in my mind. It's funny when I go back and read the books or watch the movies, Leila is always in them now. Maybe it's just that she's become so ingrained in my mind from years of writing her, but she's always there. Hogwarts is just around the corner, which is scary and exciting at the same time. I have my ideas too :P But, you're right, there's got to be some show down with Bellatrix. Sorry, for this insanely long paragraph to you, but really I do appreciate your reviews! I also like that you actually put some thought into them. You really are Leila and Draco's #1 fan. :D

Amber Rose Black: Mislead! Haha. Sorry, it was the point to see if that would happen. Thanks for the review! I really do appreciate it!

Tessa: Thanks so much for the review! It really is nice to hear that you liked it. As far as chapters go I don't have an exact number, but I'm guessing about 10. As far as next goes, the poll right now wants me to write a Post-Hogwarts so that's where I'll try to write next, but because it's only a 5 vote lead I started a couple chapters of 4th year to please the Years 1-5 crowd too. What do you think of that?

Hi: Yes, yes it was! Was waiting to see how many people caught that! Haha. Dramatic scenes aren't going to be hard to come by in the near-distant future.

xxxRena: I'm so glad that you liked it! And that you continue to review! I'm so glad that you understood that they're working together…and each have something to contribute.

Luli Cullen: Thanks for the review! I'm thankful for your continued support.

Hollis Annalise: I'm so glad that you thought it was creative. I was trying to figure out a way to make Gringotts a team effort and yet show that it was a difficult. I was going for the mislead! But I couldn't kill Draco…at least, not yet. :P Thanks for the reviews! I'm so thankful that you take the time to do so.

Seibelle: Thanks for taking the time to review my story. :D I really appreciate it.

Nikki-W94: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that you've been taking the time to review and I understand that life gets in the way of things. Believe me, I do.

Guest II: I'm so glad that you love this story! I've had a Draco Malfoy obsession for quite some time, so welcome to the club. :P I'm so glad that you took the time to review my story! Here's another chapter.

Enbuscadenuncajamas: I'm so glad that you like Leila. I've tried hard to develop her into a realistic character and that she could just fit seamlessly into the HP world. I'm kinda fond of her too. :P Thanks for taking the time to review my story, I really appreciate it!

XxShadowhunterxX: I wish I was Jo! Haha. I'll get to be on summer break in about a month, but rereading that HP books for like the millionth time (or so it seems) is on my to do list. Haha. I do try to follow the basic storyline of HP just so that there isn't a whole lot of confusion with the story. I know when I was just into the reading stage of fanfictions, I would try to read them and then just get so confused with what was going on…so, I figured I couldn't be the only one with that problem. Haha. I know Arthur was almost killed in Order of the Phoenix, but she spared him…in return she did kill the Lupins; but *spoiler alert* I've already planned a death that isn't in the books…but that's all I'm spoiling. Haha.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila clung tightly to Draco as they Disapparated. She squeezed her eyes shut as their former scenery swirled around them. Vomit lurched in her throat but thankfully they landed before it went anywhere. She opened her eyes to see that they had landed on Hogsmeade's High Street. The dark shop fronts lined the street with the only light spilling out into the darkness was from the Three Broomsticks. The boys awkwardly released each other's hands as Harry looked up to Leila. They must have had the same thought on their mind. The last time they had been in this spot, they were with Dumbledore, one of their former mentor's last moments alive. But neither had the time to say anything because a shrill shriek pierced the once-silent night. With one hand, Leila tried to cover her ear while she attempted to bury her face against Draco, who was muttering to himself.

"This is not good, definitely not good," Draco muttered.

"What's going on?" Leila whispered.

"Sh!" Harry commanded.

As Ron, Harry, and Draco moved closer together; Leila poked her head back up and looked over to the Three Broomsticks where the door had suddenly burst open. About a dozen or so Death Eaters clothed in their dark cloaks ran into the street with their wands drawn as the screaming sound continued to echo through the air. Ron began to draw his wand too, but Draco clasped his hand against Ron's wrist. Ron looked to Draco confusedly, but it was Harry who answered.

"Too many of them to stun," Harry whispered.

"Not to mention it would obviously give us away," Leila too whispered.

"Sh! No more talking," Draco whispered.

Ron nodded his head gently as they could do nothing but watch the Death Eaters making a scene in front of them. The screaming noise still screeched through the air until one of the Death Eaters must have gotten annoyed with it, because with a swish of his wand the sound lessened until it was no more than an echo in the distant mountains. Spells were being fired at anything that seemed to move, but thankfully none were directed at them until one of the Death Eaters got the bright idea to try an _Accio_ charm.

"_Accio Cloak!_" the Death Eater roared

The boys tightly gripped the folds of the Invisibility Cloak, but nothing happened. The Cloak didn't even attempt to fly from them and into the Death Eater's hands. For reasons that Leila, not to mention the rest of the group, couldn't fathom; the Summoning Charm had failed. But that still didn't stop Leila from clinging even tighter to Draco while Hermione did the same to Ron. Leila knew that Draco was probably getting tired of carrying her, but they couldn't exactly do anything about that now. Suddenly, from behind them another Death Eater began rushing toward them. He must not have seen them because he walked right past them, muttering.

"Potter, you're more of an idiot than I thought," the Death Eater muttered.

Leila recognized the voice, which caused her stomach to drop.

"Theo!" Leila gasped. "No!"

Hermione's hand flew over Leila's mouth, but it was too late. Theo stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Everyone under the Cloak stood still and made absolutely no noise as Theo looked right at them. They hoped that he couldn't see them, but Theo clearly had heard Leila's gasp. For a moment, he removed his hood, revealing his gaunt face. Maybe he did it to get a better look at them, but Leila couldn't be certain. He definitely had paled even more since they had last seen him at Malfoy Manor. It looked like being one of Lord Voldemort's followers didn't suit Theo any better than it had Draco. By this point, Theo was breathing heavily and his eyes were glimmering in the moonlight from tears.

"I probably shouldn't do this; but just this once," Theo muttered. "Don't expect a second chance."

With that, Theo pulled his hood back over his head and headed in the opposite direction of most of the Death Eaters who were headed right for them. Draco, Ron, and Harry quickly backed away and down the nearest side street as the Death Eaters brushed right past them. Hermione and Leila were let down onto their feet as they all ducked and carefully pressed against the wall of one of the empty buildings as the Death Eaters continued to scour Hogsmeade.

"Let's just leave," Hermione whispered. "Disapparate now!"

"I agree with Hermione," Ron said.

"Me too," Leila agreed.

"They've likely put up an Anti-Disapparation ward by now," Draco said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"They were ready for us. That screaming was from a Caterwauling Charm. It lets them know when someone Apparates into a place," Draco explained.

"And you didn't tell us about this sooner because?" Ron furthered.

"Because I didn't know they'd have one over Hogsmeade," Draco said, his voice sounding cold.

"Now's not the time to question each other, we need to figure out what we're going to do," Hermione hissed.

"Hermione's right," Harry agreed. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I thought you said our plans never work," Leila stated.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, shut it. They're just around the corner," Leila breathed.

Everyone was silent for a minute as they listened to the footsteps of the Death Eaters running up and down and watched the beams of light flying along the street.

"We know you're here, Potter!" a Death Eater shouted. "There's no getting away! We'll find you and your precious sister if it's the last thing we do!"

Leila slightly whimpered as Draco gently squeezed her thigh reassuringly.

"They've definitely done something to trap us," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure that's what 'no getting away' means," Leila said sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for your sarcasm," Harry hissed.

"You know I can't help it when I'm nerv…" Leila began.

"What about the dementors?" another Death Eater called, silencing Leila.

"Yeah, let 'em have free rein! They'd find Potter and his sister quick enough," a third Death Eater shouted.

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hand but his…" the first Death Eater began.

"An' the dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, he didn't say nothing about his soul," the third Death Eater continued.

"An' he didn't say a damn word about the girl," the second Death Eater added.

"They'll be easier to kill if they've been Kissed first!" The third Death Eater said.

The Death Eaters seemed to be congregating close to them as they finished their conversation. They took plenty of time to weigh out the pros and cons of their situation, but at last they agreed to allow the dementors into the village. The thought made Leila cringe. How the hell were they supposed to fight off dementors and go unnoticed?

"Let's hope the Malfoy boy is with 'em. I have some unfinished business with him and his bloody father and finding him Kissed would bring sweet revenge," the first Death Eater spoke.

Leila could feel Draco tense up beside her. With her hand she reached for his as the voices soon faded.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Ron asked Draco.

"If the voice is who I think it is…" Draco began.

"We need to get out of here! We have to try to Disapparate before the dementors get here," Hermione interrupted.

"Draco already said…" Harry began.

"We have to try! What other choice do we have?" Hermione said, sounding panicked.

"We need to stay calm. Panicking isn't going to help us," Leila stated.

"We need to try, please," Hermione persisted.

Still under the Invisibility Cloak, they all joined hands as Hermione tried to Disapparate them; but nothing happened. The air around them didn't swirl and there was no droning pain in their ears or stomachs. The cold seemed to be biting deeper against their flesh as Leila withdrew her hand. She swore under her breath as the teenagers looked to each other with unsure looks on their faces.

"Can we panic now?" Ron questioned.

"No time for that," Leila responded.

"Well, we need to get the hell away from here. The dementors are coming," Harry said.

"You don't say?" Leila said sarcastically.

Harry gave Leila a pointed look before she muttered an apology. The older Potter twin nodded his head to the left for them to follow behind. Everything past their knees was clearly visible beneath the Invisibility Cloak, but by this point the Death Eaters had left and the dementors didn't care whether they were beneath it or not. The dementors were going to find them if they didn't find somewhere safe. Harry led the group down the side street as they walked tightly against the walls of the buildings in Hogsmeade. They tried to walk quietly without making a sound, but Leila was heavily breathing, trying to keep herself calm. They came to a corner and when they moved around it they ran into trouble. Waiting for them were at least a dozen dementors gliding through the air. The night sky seemed to darken even more, if that was even possible. Even in the darkness they were plainly visible with their dark hoods and scabbed and rotting hands. Ron had described the dementors perfectly third year: she felt like she was never going to be cheerful again. While Leila didn't have as strong of a reaction to the dementors as Harry did, she still was terrified of them. She felt bad because she knew that the dementors fed on fear and she was certainly a beacon of fear at that moment.

Leila began to shake with fear as the dementors drew closer. Draco's arm wrapped tightly around Leila's waist as she tightly gripped her wand. She wouldn't give them what they wanted. She couldn't. She refused to be the reason she, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron became soulless. She refused to be the reason they met their end at the hands of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The rasping breaths that had once caused fear to shiver down her spine now seemed to cause bits of confidence to grow inside the pit of her stomach. With each inch they neared, the more her confidence grew. Without even planning to, both Harry and Leila raised their wands at the same time. Harry whispered the all-too-familiar words while Leila internalized them. A silver stag burst from Harry's wand and charged for the dementors while a silver ferret burst from Leila's wand and ran on the back of Harry's Patronus before it launched from the stag's head right into the core of the dementors. The dementors quickly began to scatter from the Patronuses; but their relief was short lived as a shout came from the shadows.

"It's Potter! I saw his Patronus, a stag!" one of the Death Eaters shouted.

"And someone's with him! The other Patronus is some kind of rodent," another Death Eater shouted.

"Ferret, it's a bloody ferret," Leila muttered.

"I don't think they really care," Ron muttered back.

The dementors had completely retreated by this point when the steps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder. Thankfully, before they had too much time to panic, a door flung open on the left-hand side of the narrow street. The rough voice of a man commanded them to get inside and quickly. Without hesitating or worrying that the Invisibility Cloak was properly adjusted, the five teenagers hurtled themselves through the open doorway. Part of Leila was worried by their complete trust in a stranger. What if this person ended up being a Death Eater in disguise? What if there was a whole room full of Death Eaters waiting for them? But Leila knew that they couldn't afford to stay outside any longer and just wait to be caught.

"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, and keep quiet!" the tall man muttered.

Their savior walked outside into the nightmare, slamming the door behind him.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered.

For a moment, the group stopped in place to take in their new surroundings. There was a single candle lighting the room; but it wasn't hard to mistake the grubby, sawdust-strewn bar. This was the place they had come fifth year when they originally formed Dumbledore's Army. While Fred and George had twisted her arm and dragged her inside, she easily recognized the unkempt place.

"This looks like the Hog's Head Inn," Leila responded.

"Where?" Draco continued.

"Sh! He said to keep quiet," Hermione reprimanded.

"He also said to get upstairs, so c'mon," Harry said.

Harry led them behind the counter of the bar and through another doorway which led to an old, rickety, wooden staircase. The group climbed it as fast as they could, but Draco, who was bringing up the rear of the group, accidentally slipped out from underneath the Cloak. Once they were upstairs, Ron held the Cloak up for only a moment as Draco slipped back under before they crossed the threadbare carpet of the room and headed toward the grimy window. With the Cloak still covering them, they looked down at the scene below. Their savior was the only person standing outside not wearing a hood. He stood outside arguing with the Death Eaters.

"You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em, I've told you a hundred times that I'm not having it," the owner of the Hog's Head hissed.

"That wasn't your Patronus! That was a stag, so it has to be Potter's!" one of the Death Eaters roared.

"Stag?" the barman roared. "Stag? You idiot…_Expecto Patronum!_"

The barman's Patronus erupted from his wand and charged down High Street. It clearly looked nothing like Harry's Patronus, but maybe with a bit of luck and a reliance on most Death Eater's easy manipulation, they might buy it. If they were easily manipulated by Voldemort, it couldn't be too hard to convince them they were seeing things.

"That's not what I saw—" the Death Eater began.

"Then how do you explain the second Patronus?" another Death Eater hissed.

"This hunt for Potter's driven you all loopy," the barman hissed. "You can't even distinguish a single bloody Patronus. Your Dark Lord should reconsider who he has out on the streets. I'd certainly be ashamed of you lot."

"I assume you aren't deaf old man because Curfew was broken. You had to have heard the blasted noise. And in case you're too senile to figure out what it means; there's someone out here in the street against regulations," another Death Eater stated.

"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!" the barman hissed.

"You're telling me that _you_ set off the Caterwauling Charm?" the first Death Eater scoffed.

"So what if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me? Sick the dementors on me? Do it then. I just hope for your sakes you haven't gone and pressed your little Dark Marks and summoned him. He's not going to like being called out here for an old man and his cat, now is he?" The barman easily lied.

As the men outside continued to argue outside, Leila moved in closer to Draco. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she turned her head to get a better look at their surroundings. There was an oil painting of a young blonde girl. She seemed to be gazing right at them, even though they were underneath the Cloak. Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration: that girl looked familiar. She couldn't place where she had seen her before; but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she had seen that sweet face before with those familiar twinkling eyes. The girl winked in her direction before a vacant expression resumed on her face. Leila jolted a little in surprise as Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think they're gone," Ron stated.

Leila turned her attention back to the window as Harry and Draco each pulled a side of the curtains toward the middle. They all breathed the sigh of relief they had been holding back as they escaped from underneath the Cloak. Leila still felt tense because she was unsure which side the barman really was on. Sure, he was fighting with the Death Eaters on their behalf; but maybe the old coot was looking to get a handsome reward by turning them in himself. Leila looked up to Draco with a look of worry on her face, but he bent down and gently kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Draco whispered.

Leila stood there in Draco's arms trying to stay calm as Ron pulled out his wand to light the room. With his other hand, he tapped Hermione on the shoulder which caused her to turn around and Leila gently broke from Draco's arms.

"Did you get a proper look at 'im?" Ron asked.

"He's the barman here. We saw him when we met here for the D.A. fifth year," Leila stated.

"We must not have been paying attention back then because he looks an awful lot like…" Ron began.

"Dumbledore. They've got to be some relation," Hermione finished.

"Dumbledore?" Leila asked.

"You didn't get to see his eyes did you?" Hermione asked.

"Blue, weren't they…" Harry muttered.

Harry too appeared puzzled for a moment, so he pulled out his two-way mirror from the sack around his neck. Leila closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember Dumbledore's eyes. She remembered the soft twinkling blue eyes that had looked so calm despite the danger so often swirling around them. When she opened her eyes, she saw the same soft, blue, twinkling eyes on the girl in the painting. It couldn't be, could it? But Hermione interrupted Leila from her thoughts. Leila found Hermione standing beside a mirror which was hanging on the wall.

"Harry, I can see you in here," Hermione said.

Leila looked over to Harry who was holding his two-way mirror in front of him. He looked over to Hermione and then back to his mirror.

"You're in here too, Hermione," Harry said.

Harry walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and looked at it in slight confusion. Draco followed him over and pulled the mirror from the wall. He turned around so that he was facing Harry, but the mirror wasn't. He too looked from the mirror over to Harry. He nodded his head slightly in approval before placing it back on the wall.

"Two-way mirror? Brilliant," Draco commented.

"Sirius gave me mine, but…" Harry began.

"But how did _he_ get the other one?" Leila finished.

"Maybe…" Hermione began.

Suddenly, the barman burst through the door looking gruff. The teenagers instantly backed away from the mirror and turned their attention to their savior.

"You bloody fools," the man began as he looked each of them in the eye. "What were you thinking, coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is? You should be bloody thankful someone tipped me off."

The teenagers looked to each other for a moment, before Leila attempted to break the silence.

"Thanks for saving us Mr…" Leila began.

"You're Aberforth, aren't you?" Harry interrupted.

"Aberforth? Who the hell is he? I thought you were trying to tell me he's a Dumbledore," Leila questioned.

"Aberforth _Dumbledore_; he's Dumbledore's brother," Draco explained.

"Oh…that makes more sense. Merlin, I can be an idiot sometimes," Leila muttered as she face-palmed her forehead.

"You'll hear no arguments from me," Harry said.

"Shut it, Harry," Leila hissed.

Leila then looked to Aberforth. The only reaction the older man gave was a raise of an eyebrow before he turned toward his cupboards. Harry however, continued to press the man instead of focusing on Leila's blunder.

"You sent Dobby, didn't you?" Harry questioned.

"Thought he'd be with you lot. Where've you left him?" Aberforth asked.

"He's dead," Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear it. I liked that elf," Aberforth said as he continued to dig in his cupboards.

"My mental aunt killed him," Draco said.

"She's one right piece of work, she is. Was half expecting you to follow in her footsteps, boy," Aberforth stated.

"But he didn't, he's here, isn't he?" Leila said, immediately coming to Draco's defense.

"I'm not blind, girl," Aberforth scoffed.

"You're awfully cheerful," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron," Hermione hissed as she elbowed Ron.

Ron groaned at the contact in his ribs from Hermione's elbow as Aberforth gave him a pointed look before he shook his head.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

Aberforth grunted as he noticed the lack of light in the room, so he aimed his wand at several lights and caused flames to flicker on. Harry looked back once more to the mirror and then looked to Aberforth.

"The mirror, how'd you get it?" Harry asked.

"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago," Aberforth answered.

"Dung had no right selling that to you. It belonged to…" Harry began.

"Sirius. Albus told me. Albus also told me you'd be hacked-off if you knew I had it," Aberforth continued.

"You're just lucky he didn't get a hold of you last year. If it wasn't for me he probably would've ripped Dung's head off," Leila commented.

"You can be as hacked-off as you like, but ask yourself: where would you be if I didn't?" Aberforth finished.

"You've been keeping an eye on us then?" Hermione asked.

"I thought that much to be obvious," Aberforth said gruffly.

"The silver doe!" Ron gasped. "Was that you too?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Aberforth questioned.

"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us," Ron explained.

"Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son," Aberforth scoffed.

Ron looked quizzically to Aberforth who waved Ron off as he set a tray of Butterbeers and sandwiches on the table, but Draco, who was standing behind him, whispered in the ginger's ear.

"His Patronus is a goat."

"Oh that's right," Ron began. "Yeah…well, I'm hungry."

"You would think of your stomach at a time like this," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But it's right there, Hermione," Ron whined.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, who muttered to himself. Aberforth appeared slightly amused by the situation, but a façade soon replaced his slight smile and twinkling eyes.

"Go on, eat," Aberforth commanded.

Draco and Ron both looked to Hermione and Leila before they plunged for the food. Leila chuckled as Draco stuffed his face with a sandwich and reached for a Butterbeer. She and Hermione reached for some food once they pushed Draco and Ron out of the way. Leila made eye contact with Hermione, who gave her an odd look.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Speaking of Patronuses...Leila, yours makes more sense now," Hermione smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila muttered.

"Oh, I think you do," Hermione grinned.

"Shut it, Hermione," Leila hissed, blushing furiously.

"What's she getting at?" Harry asked.

"Now's not the time for this," Leila attempted to explain.

"Do we want to know?" Ron asked.

"She's just embarrassed," Hermione chuckled.

"Can we please just change the subject?" Leila begged.

"What's wrong with Leila's Patronus?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it. It's just funny how it knew her heart better than she did," Hermione continued.

"I'm still not following," Harry stated.

"Me either," Ron said.

"Well if neither of you get it, I'm certainly lost," Draco said.

"It can stay that way," Leila muttered.

"Leila, how long have you been able to do a corporeal Patronus?" Hermione asked.

"No comment," Leila muttered.

"You were there, Hermione," Harry responded.

"And would you say that it's changed at all?" Hermione grinned.

"Stop!" Leila whined.

"No, the only one I've seen change is Tonks," Harry stated.

"Exactly," Hermione teased.

"Wait, what is her Patronus?" Ron asked.

"A…" Hermione began.

"Ferret," Harry finished. "No…no…You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't get it," Ron said in confusion.

"You're not alone," Draco furthered.

"Good," Leila muttered.

"Really, this whole time?" Harry questioned Leila.

"As much as I hate to interrupt...actually, I don't mind. We need to figure out the best way to get you lot out of here," Aberforth interrupted.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief at Aberforth's timing. She couldn't bear the thought of having to explain her Patronus to Draco. However, in her defense, she had the Patronus before Draco was turned into a ferret.

"We're not leaving," Harry said. "We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight."

"Don't be stupid, boy," Aberforth hissed.

"We've got to," Leila said, coming to Harry's defense.

"Got to? What you _got_ to do is get as far away from this place as you can," Aberforth said.

"Dumbledore wanted…" Hermione began.

"My brother wanted a lot of things," Aberforth spat. "People always had a habit of getting hurt carrying out his bloody plans. So forget my brother and his clever schemes. None of you owe him anything."

"We've got to get into the castle: Dumbledore gave us a job to do," Harry stated.

"Did he now? Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy?" Aberforth scoffed.

"I—It's not easy, but we've got to…" Harry began.

"There you go again with the _got_ to. Get it through your skulls, all of you: my brother is dead! Let this bloody thing go and save yourselves before you meet the same end he did," Aberforth hissed.

"His death was all part of his plan!" Leila shouted.

Five pairs of eyes quickly turned to Leila. Her fingers had gripped the glass of Butterbeer a so hard that the glass was beginning to crack.

"It was all part of his plan?" Leila said, now a little unsure of herself. "He died on his own terms, not You-Know-Who's?"

Leila knew in her heart that what she had just stated to be true. Somehow it made sense, but it was as if only a piece of the puzzle had been snapped back into place. Dumbledore had died on his own terms? Yet Snape had murdered him? Had Dumbledore anticipated Snape turning on him? But if that was the case, then why had he placed so much trust in Snape knowing that the git would turn on him? Snape. Why was it that things always seemed to come back to Snape? Dizziness began to make Leila's head swirl, so she stumbled into the nearest chair and held her face in her hands.

"Leila, are you all right?" Draco asked.

Draco was on his knees on the floor trying to look Leila in the eyes, but she kept her eyes tightly closed and placed her fingers on her temples.

"I just need a moment," Leila muttered.

Draco looked to Leila worriedly as she attempted to put together the puzzle that was her mind; but there were just too many missing pieces. It was as if she had the pieces, but then she suddenly no longer had them. They were somewhere in the maze that was her mind. How did she know that information? Aberforth shook his head at Leila as he turned to take a swig of Butterbeer. Hermione sipped her Butterbeer before she attempted to get more information out of their savior.

"Do you hear from the others much? The Order?" Hermione asked.

"The Order's finished. You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves," Aberforth answered.

"But you're in the Order of the Phoenix. I saw you in the picture…" Harry began.

"I _was_. Like I said, it's over. It'll never be safe here for you lot. Go abroad and go into hiding. If you're smart that's what you'd best be doing," Aberforth said.

"I can't leave. I've got a job to do," Harry furthered.

"There you go again with the _got to_. Get it through that thick skull of yours Potter that whatever my brilliant brother told you was a lie. He conned you into whatever it is you feel that you owe him," Aberforth continued.

"He was a good man," Harry argued.

"You didn't know him as I did, Potter. Since my brother could talk, he could lie," Aberforth said. "The illusion you have of him is going to get you killed and you wouldn't be the first one to die because Albus could con one into doing things for his benefit. Secrets and lies…came naturally to Albus. Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?"

"You blame him for Ariana, don't you?" Draco interrupted.

"You have no right to talk about her!" Aberforth roared.

"Who's Ariana?" Leila asked.

"The girl in the picture, his sister," Draco answered.

Draco nodded over to the portrait of the young girl.

"Never pegged you for a Rita Skeeter reader, Malfoy," Aberforth scoffed.

"Well, I…" Draco fumbled.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," Harry said, trying to save Draco.

"That old berk," Aberforth muttered. "Thought my brother was the be all and end all; much like you lot."

Draco pounded his fist against the table. Something inside him snapped. While Aberforth may have been partially right, he had no right to judge them like this.

"You don't know what I think," Draco defied.

"Don't I, Malfoy?" Aberforth furthered. "Is that guilt I sense?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Aberforth's bright blue eyes looked him over.

"I know you were there the night Albus died. It was your job to kill him, correct?" Aberforth furthered.

"That's not important," Draco said.

"Isn't it? The almost assassin of my brother?" Aberforth hissed.

"I couldn't do it. He knew I couldn't. He tried to help me," Draco hissed back.

"Because that worked out so well for you," Aberforth scoffed.

"I may not have been anywhere near as close to your brother as the others in this room; but what I do know is that he genuinely cared about people. Something rare to find these days," Draco argued.

"Funny thing, all the people my brother seemed to _care_ about ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em alone," Aberforth added with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry interrupted.

"Never you mind," Aberforth stated.

"That's a serious accusation to make," Leila furthered.

"Shows how little you lot knew him," Aberforth muttered. "So trusting, too much admiration of the fool."

"This isn't about your brother; this is about what happened to your sister, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I hate to sound insensitive, but what happened to his sister?" Leila questioned.

"I was just going to ask the same thing," Ron commented.

Aberforth glared at Hermione for a moment before he turned his back to them. He appeared to be looking at Ariana's portrait. He must have been looking for guidance from her portrait because she gave him a smile and a slight nod of her head. The older man then turned back around with his lips moving, as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. But he didn't hold back for long before he burst into a long-winded speech.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic as they were spying through the back garden hedge: She was only a kid then, it's not like she had any control over her magic at such a young age. No witch or wizard can at that age. Hell, there are grown witches and wizards these days that have little to no control over their abilities. What they saw scared them, I expect…" Aberforth began.

"I think I scared Piers Polkiss with some unintentional magic before Hogwarts. He had me cornered in a shrub when the twigs began to snap at him," Leila stated.

Aberforth simply looked at Leila with an agitated look on his face as he stood tall, as tall as her brother had once stood.

"Sorry, continue please," Leila apologized.

"Well, anyway, they forced their way through the hedge and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it," Aberforth continued.

"Piers was a bit thick to even think twice about what happened," Leila muttered.

"It destroyed my sister what they did to her, which even I don't know entirely what they did. She was never the same; never quite right again. She wouldn't allow herself to use her magic ever again, which was worse because she had no way to release it or get rid of it. So it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it. At times it turned her very strange and dangerous; which contrasted to her normally sweet, scared, and harmless self. And then my father went after those bastards who hurt my sister…" Aberforth furthered.

"That's what got him locked up in Azkaban, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it is Malfoy; but it wasn't for blood supremacy like those idiots claim. He attacked those Muggle boys and was locked away for it. He never once explained his rationale to the Ministry; because if they knew what had become of Ariana she would've been locked up at St. Mungo's for good. They'd have claimed she was a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy. Having an unbalanced witch like her, with magic exploding out at any given moment, when she couldn't hold it in any longer would have ruined everything, or so they would've claimed. But my father couldn't bear the thought of locking her away. So he kept quiet and willingly took the burden on himself, despite the downward spiraling effect it had on my family in the long run."

"I know Mum and Dad would do the same for us, they already have," Ron said looking down at the table.

"But we had to keep her safe and quiet," Aberforth continued. "We moved…"

"To Godric's Hollow," Hermione stated.

"Godric's Hollow, that's right. After everything my father had sacrificed for my sister, we put up a front that Ariana was ill and my mother looked after her. Only we left out that Mother was really trying to keep her calm and happy."

"That had to have been a terrible burden," Hermione sighed.

"Didn't seem to matter much at the time, _I_ was always her favorite. Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom if he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with 'the most notable magical names of the day.' _He_ didn't want to be bothered with her. He couldn't _afford_ to be bothered my his own little sister despite how much she needed him. At least she had one brother willing to be anywhere near her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down when she was in a fit of rage, and when she was quiet she liked to help me feed the goats."  
>"Your Patronus…" Leila began. "Is a goat. They must represent a significant part of your heart. Harry's represents Dad's, Tonks changed to represent Remus…"<p>

"Yours represents Draco," Harry muttered.

Leila gave Harry a look and then looked to Draco, but he looked completely oblivious. Something about this didn't sit right with her. Leila looked away for a split second, her thoughts weighing heavily on her. Another piece of the puzzle being put in place: _"Expecto Patronum!"_ _"Lily." "After all this time?" "Always."_ When would these memories finally start making sense? Someone's Patronus matched her mother's; but who? And how did she know this? Why couldn't it all just fall into place? Leila began to breathe heavily when Draco placed his hand on hers. She looked into his icy eyes, which she could tell were worried about her; but she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," Leila muttered.

Aberforth looked at her oddly before continued.

"Then when she was fourteen…I wasn't there you see," Aberforth said. "If I'd been there, I could've calmed her down. She had one of her rages and my mother wasn't so young as she once was. She already had spent so many years caring for her, caregivers burden they'd call it, she must have been physically and emotionally exhausted…but it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it…and—and-and my mother was killed."

Hermione gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. Ron patted Hermione's back in comfort while Leila squeezed Draco's hand. Harry simply kept looking to Aberforth. Even though none of them spoke the words, they were all thinking the same thing. How long had it been since he had talked about this? Or had he even spoken about this before?

"Well that put an end to Albus's trip with Doge. They came home for the funeral and then parted ways: Doge off to explore the world while Albus claimed the right of head of the family. Ha! I told him I'd look after her. Told him I didn't care about school; but he told me I needed to finish my education and that _he'd_ take over my mother's job. Bit of a step down don't you think? A brilliant genius as himself stuck caring for his uncontrollable sister. Probably resented her; but despite that, he did all right for the first few weeks…until _he_ came. Grindelwald."

"So that part is true then?" Draco asked.

"Think he wasn't capable of something like that?" Aberforth scoffed.

"Someone once said that we have both Dark and Light in us," Leila said softly.

"My brother tell you that?" Aberforth scoffed.

"No, Sirius," Harry said, coming to his sister's defense.

"Well, my brother didn't see things that way back then. All he saw was power and intelligence. Something Grindelwald had an even playing field with Albus; someone just as bright and talented as _he_ was. And once he showed up, Ariana took a backseat to their plans of a new Wizarding Order and those blasted _Hallows_ and whatever the hell plans they had that were so much more interesting than a young girl's safety. She didn't matter when Albus was working for _the greater good._ After a few weeks of their lunacy, I couldn't take it anymore. It was just about time for me to go back to Hogwarts and I needed to be sure she'd be taken care of; so I had a talk both of them. I told Albus to give it up. He needed to look after Ariana and whatever _great_ plans he had shouldn't come before her. He didn't like me calling him out like that. Neither did Grindelwald; called me a stupid little boy. Said I was standing in the way. Said that she wouldn't need to be in hiding with their brilliant plans: Leading Wizards out of hiding and teaching Muggles their proper place."

"No, that doesn't sound like our Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"_Your_ Dumbledore?" Aberforth scoffed. "_Your _Dumbledore's best friend cast a Cruciatus Curse on me. Granted, Albus did try to stop him, but all three of us began to duel. But poor Ariana, the flashing lights and the bangs set her off. She just couldn't stand it…"

Aberforth's face lost all color and it looked like he was trying to blink back the tears.

"All she wanted to do was help; but she didn't know how. Didn't know what she was doing…and I don't know which one of us did it. Could've been any of us, we weren't paying any attention to her. All I remember was seeing her lying there…dead," Aberforth choked out.

Several tears rolled down Aberforth's cheeks but were lost in his scraggly beard. Both Hermione and Leila's faces were wet with tears. Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose while Ron looked pale as he rested his chin on his hands. Harry looked angry as he folded his arms across his chest. The girls apologized for Aberforth's loss. Leila couldn't imagine what she'd do if she lost Harry. Harry really meant everything to her, despite how stubborn and hot-headed he could be.

"Gone. She was gone forever in only a second,' Aberforth croaked.

The older man wiped his nose on his sleeve before he cleared his throat before he sat down on a chair at the end of the table.

"Course Grindelwald scampered off. He already had a history back in his own country and couldn't afford to be responsible for Ariana too. But Albus, he was freed. Freed from the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard…" Aberforth began.

"He was never free," Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" Aberforth said.

"Never," Harry furthered.

"Harry's right. The night your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming and pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please…hurt me instead.'" Leila said, coming to her brother's defense.

"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwalk, I just know it," Harry said. "It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

"How can you be sure Potter? How can you be sure that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my sister?" Aberforth argued.

"I trusted him," Harry responded.

"A boy's answer," Aberforth scoffed.  
>"I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!" Harry hissed.<p>

"Who say's I've given up?" Aberforth furthered.

"'The Order is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over and anyone pretending different is kidding themselves," Leila repeated. "Or something like that."

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!" Aberforth continued.

"No, it isn't," Harry argued. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me…"

"Hem, hem," Leila said in her best Umbridge impression.

"_Us_, but I'm going to keep going until I succeed or die. You may think I'm blindly following, but I know how this might end. I've known for years," Harry finished.

Harry was breathing heavily by this point, waiting for Aberforth to argue with him; but the older man didn't. He merely scowled.

"We need to get into Hogwarts. We'll do it with or without your help," Harry added.

"But, if you _can_ help us, well now would be a good time to mention so," Leila piped in.

Aberforth looked between Harry and Leila before he cleared his throat and stood on his feet. Once again, he walked over to the portrait of Ariana.

"You know what to do," Aberforth spoke.

Ariana smiled and nodded before she turned and walked away. This wasn't what people in portraits normally did, usually they just walked out of the sides of their frames. But she just kept going farther back in what appeared to be a long tunnel. She kept walking until she was no longer visible.

"Where have you sent her?" Leila asked.

"You'll see," Aberforth stated.

"You'll see? You'll see? Not cryptic at all, you really are related to him," Ron muttered.

"There's only one way in now," Aberforth said. "I'd wish you luck, but I don't think even that will be of any help."

Aberforth began to walk down the stairs when Hermione called after him.

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore!" Hermione called.

The old man didn't respond, but his footsteps did halt for a second before they continued.

"He sure knows how to boost one's confidence," Ron said sarcastically.

"I don't think he's really given up," Hermione said.

"Why's that Granger?" Draco questioned.

"He did save us, twice," Hermione said.

"Well, he did mention that he was tipped-off earlier," Leila said.

"Wonder who it was," Harry stated.

But no one responded to Harry because their eyes were all fixed on the portrait.

"She's coming back," Ron said.

"But who's that with her?" Draco asked.

Somebody much taller than a young Ariana was limping beside her, looking very excited. Leila's hands flew over her mouth when she realized who it was. His hair was much longer than the last time she had seen him. He also appeared to be covered head-to-toe in gashes and bruises, while his clothing was ripped and torn. The figures continued closer until the portrait swung forward, revealing an entrance to a real tunnel. And limping out of the tunnel was a grinning Neville Longbottom.

"Damn glad to see you lot. I just knew you'd come, I just knew it!" Neville shouted.

**Author's Note: **So here's another chapter for you…almost to Hogwarts! Almost! As an author I don't know that I'm even emotionally ready for these last chapters. It's insane to think that it's all coming to an end…at least Lost Along the Way. As far as what I'm going to write next, I'm gonna try and do some doubling up. The top two choices are only separated by 4 votes. So, I will try my best at a Post-Hogwarts fic…but, if all else fails, I have started a few chapters of a fourth year fic. If I get really ambitious, and get one of those done sooner than anticipated, I'll think about an AU Potter family alive, which was in third place. Thanks to all of you who have supported this story. I'll thank her again in the responses to reviewers, but The Wilde Rose really deserves my thanks for the sincere and sweet PM. Thanks!

I know this is probably stupid, but here's a request to you readers: what do you like best about Leila? Or WBAD/LATW? This isn't even to raise reviews…you can PM me if you'd like. On the note of reviews, we're getting close to 1000, something I never even imagined possible when I started WBAD! So thanks!

HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that you take the time to respond to my stories. What do you like best about them?

TheEvilPinkCupcake: I'm so glad that you love my story! It really means a lot to me, and that you express that in your reviews. What do you love most about it? Also, in answer to the sequel question can be found above at the beginning of my author's note.

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Haha, thanks for the review! I really do appreciate that you take the time to review…even if it's only a word :P (That was a tongue sticky-out face to show that I'm joking with you. Sometimes sarcasm isn't very evident in typing.)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Yes, snippets of snape's memory. Do you remember why Leila would be seeing them? She also had a few more this chapter. Thanks again for your continued response. I'm so glad that you've stuck with Leila (and me) so long!

Nadi: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad to hear that you read my story! It really means a lot. What do you like the best about it?

Dream Lighting: Thanks for the review! What do you like best about Leila and Draco? Or even this fanfic in general?

Luli Cullen: Thanks for your review to my chapter and all the chapters you've reviewed. You've been pretty faithful to my story and I appreciate it.

xxxRena: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! What do you like best about Draco/Leila? And yes, I'm going to kill someone that wasn't killed in the canon storyline…but that's all I'm telling.

LeilaxDraco Fan: Thanks for the 2 reviews ;) Physically, I'm fine…but the insurance ruled my car a total loss so now I have the joy (sarcasm) of finding another car. I enjoy writing Dreila fluff :D What do you like best about them as a couple? As far as boys go…well, they can be cuter and more romantic, like Draco…but the question becomes are they really genuine? So far the ones I've found that are willing to do that end up being jerks in the long run…maybe I should be more like Leila and look for the jerk first and then change him. Haha. The final battle gives me shivers just thinking about finishing writing it. As far as your sequel information, it can be found in the first paragraph of this author's note. :) I'm so very glad that you love Leila so much (I'd assume so, since she's part of your name…haha)

TheWildeRose: I know I already responded to a lot in my PM…but your reviews, thanks for making them so genuine. I really do appreciate it. I also appreciate that you took the time to review all three chapters even though I was ahead of where you were reading. I know some people might find it annoying when people review past chapters, but I really like it. Im glad that you read my story…As far as Hogsmeade: it was answered above…but what about the rest of the students…we'll have to see. I think some of them may be more accepting than others. I'm glad that you see the sense in my timing to get Draco to where he is now. It was sooo hard for me to take my time. I really just wanted to make him a good guy right away, because I always just thought that given the opportunity, he would be good…but I knew if I wanted it to be realistic, I needed to make him evolve as a character. And in the long run, it worked for me because now I can write him the way I think he would act if he were better and it makes sense because I took those steps. I really tried to make Leila like a real character (she's kinda based on me…haha) So thanks again for your reviews and your PM. They really mean a lot!

Guest: I'm so glad that you love my story. What do you like most about Leila? Or what do you think makes her worthy of being canon? Thanks for the review!

Hollis Annalise: Well…Draco will have to die…someday…but when I'm not at liberty to disclose :P (Most likely not anytime soon though) Draco is getting cheeky! But I think it also shows how much he feels comfortable around that group. So thanks for your review! Here's another chapter!

AbominableSnowman23: I like the promise too! What do you like best about Dreila? Thanks for understanding why I took the time with this story! And thanks for the reviews! Also, good luck on your Remember the Titans story! Love it so far.

Maeve Epans: I'm glad that you have finally found them: to love. (Did you find the one-shots as well?) Also, what did you like best about them? It really felt like forever to get to a point where I was comfortable having them act like that with each other…but after everything they've been though, it was time that they start trusting each other. Thanks for the kind review, I hope you continue to do so!

Marlene: How about 6 days, is that okay? I just couldn't find the motivation to post last night. (it's so hard, with the clicking and all) I kid, I kid…but really, thanks for the review! The reaction from the Room of Requirement should be interesting. It's not a secret that he's with them…but the others are probably going to question if he's really on their side or not.

Nikki-W94: Thanks for the review! The final battle has been hard to wrap my head around so far…the feeling of the end. What do you like best about their relationships (I agree with you that they're sweet)

_Also, I do have a twitter account where I've been putting spoilers. Cpjjgj cpjjgj23. Hope to see some more of you there!_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Neville stood there panting for breath while the others were almost too much in shock of him being there.

"Neville!" Leila squealed. "You look…"

"Like hell, I reckon," Neville grinned. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse."

Leila flung her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug. Neville cringed from his injuries as Leila suddenly gasped. She quickly released him and apologized; but Neville responded by gently wrapping an arm around Leila's shoulder. She smiled up at him. While she had been held captive at Hogwarts, he had continued to have faith in her; at least, for the most part. Neville was the one who helped her find another will to live after she had tried to drown herself. Draco suddenly cleared his throat which caused Neville to shift his gaze over to Draco. Neville immediately dropped his arm and a light blush painted his cheeks.

"Sorry, Malfoy, didn't see you there," Neville grinned.

"No, of course you didn't," Draco muttered.

"Can't say that I expected to see you here," Neville responded.

"I've only been on the run with them for four bloody months," Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, it's good to see you; all of you," Neville said.

Leila took a step away from Neville to further examine him. One of his eyes was close to being swollen shut, gouge marks covered his face, and he just appeared rather unkempt. Things were obviously still going terribly at Hogwarts for him. Honestly, she was surprised that he had made it this far into the school year, especially with the Carrows. She cringed remembering the last time she had seen him brutally punished: for arguing.

"Shall we get going then? They're going to be surprised to see you lot," Neville said.

"They?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Neville smiled. "Hey, where's Ab?"

"Ab? Oh, you mean Aberforth? He went back downstairs," Hermione responded.

Neville nodded and walked across the room to the rickety staircase. He stood at the top and called down the stairs.

"Hey Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way," Neville shouted.

"Couple more? Couple more?" Aberforth shouted up the stairs. "What'd you mean a couple more, Longbottom? This lot nearly got caught because of the Caterwauling Charm and enforced curfew on the village."

"That's why they'll be Apparating into the bar," Neville continued.

"Longbottom," Aberforth groaned.

"Just send them down the secret passage when they get here, will you?" Neville called.

"Fine," Aberforth muttered up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot!" Neville called.

There was a moment of silence before Aberforth called again.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't know that I can save them a third time!"

Neville turned back around and grinned. He then walked across the room and stood in front of the hole behind Ariana's portrait and held his hand out.

"Ladies, first," Neville said.

Hermione and Leila looked to each other and giggled before each other them accepted Neville's hand to help them clamber up onto the mantelpiece and into the hole. Once inside, the girls waited for the boys to follow inside. Neville and Harry then wiggled past the girls so that they could lead them through the tunnel. Surprisingly, the tunnel looked as if it had existed for years with the stone floors and walls with brass lanterns.

"How long's this been here?" Ron questioned. "Don't remember this on the Marauder's Map.

"That's because it never existed until now," Neville responded. "The seven secret passage ways were sealed off at the start of the year."

"Not to mention the Death Eaters and dementors crawling the grounds," Leila added.

"That too; but this, this tunnel, is the only way in or out now," Neville continued.

"I assume they don't know about this tunnel?" Draco questioned.

"Nah, but never mind that stuff…Is it true?" Neville asked.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked.

"Did you lot break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon?" Neville grinned.

"Yeah, it's true," Harry answered.

"It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it. Terry Boot, even got beaten up by the Carrows for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner," Neville beamed.

"You hear about that, yet you didn't expect me to be with them?" Draco questioned.

"Can't be sure what rumors are true about _you_ these days. Let's just say they'll be in for a shock when they see you walk through the door," Neville responded.

"They?" Ron asked again.

"Like I said, you'll see," Neville chuckled. "But what I'm curious about is the dragon, what'd you do with it?"

"Inducted it into D.U.N.G." Leila said sarcastically.

"Dung?" Neville questioned.

"You know Hermione and her groups, we were just helping her come up with names. She was all for keeping the dragon as a pet," Ron said.

"Don't exaggerate, Ronald," Hermione snipped.

"We left him somewhere in the wild," Harry responded to answer Neville's question.

Neville chuckled as he continued to lead them down the corridor. Leila quickened her pace so that she overtook Harry. She really wanted to know how things were at Hogwarts. How things were since she and Draco left. She was also curious what people were saying about her and Draco, not that it mattered, but it would help them to prepare for the situation they were going to meet once inside Hogwarts.

"Neville, how've things been at Hogwarts?" Leila asked.

"Things got worse since you two didn't come back," Neville responded. "Much stricter if you can even imagine that; but we still hardly see Snape. The Carrows on the other hand are the same as usual."

"I can tell," Leila responded. "What happened?"

"Today's Dark Arts lesson had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse on first years," Neville spat. "I refused."

"What'd you say this time?" Leila asked.

"Asked the lady Carrow how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got," Neville chuckled.

"Blimey mate, there's a time and place for smarting off and I don't think _that_ was it," Ron said.

"He's been smarting off all year," Draco said. "Said what I wish I could've said, even though I thought he was completely mental about it."

"You should've heard her this time," Neville said. "But the thing is, when people stand up to them it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."

"But even at your own expense?" Hermione asked. "They could kill you."

"I don't think so. They don't want to spill too much _pure blood_. So they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy, but they value purebloods too much to kill them," Neville explained.

"Didn't work so much in Luna's favor," Ron said.

"Luna? You've heard then? Snatched her from the train on the way back for Christmas…" Neville began.

"Luna's all right though, we've seen her…" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me," Neville grinned.

Neville pulled out a gold coin from his pocket: the fake Galleon they had used for Dumbledore's Army.

"These came in great, Hermione," Neville said.

"Hem, hem," Leila coughed in her Umbridge impression.

"And Leila," Neville chuckled.

"One of the few things they actually accomplished together back then," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you worry Ron, there was plenty of fighting that accompanied the making of those coins," Leila smirked.

"We weren't that bad," Hermione argued.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"All right, we were pretty bad," Hermione agreed.

Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Leila chucked as they continued to go further down the tunnel; but Draco looked at them confusedly.

"Longbottom, what is that thing?" Draco asked.

"This was how we communicated for the D.A. Hermione _and_ Leila crafted them back in fifth year, when your bloody Inquisitorial Squad was hunting us down. They worked brilliantly back then, but they've come in quite handy this year too," Neville responded.

"So _that's_ how you did it," Draco chuckled.

"But this year it was stuff like_ Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting_. Snape hated it," Neville grinned.

"So did the Carrows," Leila added. "But I do have to admit it was annoying waiting to get into the Great Hall because they were checking everyone's wand, even though I didn't have my bloody wand. Although, watching Filch try and get rid of it was priceless."

"Why all the talk in the past tense?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm currently holding my wand," Leila said sarcastically.

"Not _you_," Harry groaned.

"Ah, well like I said before, things got a little more difficult after Christmas. Leila's escape caused quite the stir and she wasn't there, Luna didn't come back after Christmas. Then after they tried to go after Gran, I had to disappear and Ginny after Easter The four of us were sort of the leaders," Neville said.

"I wasn't a leader," Leila commented.

"Sure you were. Just because you were more behind the scenes doesn't mean you weren't just as important," Neville said. "Stealing the Sword, that was your idea not to mention you took part in it."

While Harry continued to talk with Neville, Leila stopped for a moment. She tried to remember her part in stealing the Sword of Gryffindor, but she couldn't remember what part she played. Her fingers rubbed her temples.

"Neville, what was my part in the plan?" Leila asked.

Neville stopped and turned around. He looked at Leila with his mouth gaping. She had been such an intricate part of the plan, surely she was joking. Surely, she was just playing a game. But from the expression he read on Leila's face, she looked completely serious. Neville watched her for a moment trying to read her face better, but the longer he waited, the more Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry's faces grew concerned.

"You had to get Snape out of his office so that we could go in and steal the Sword," Neville stated.

"I did?" Leila asked.

"Don't you remember?" Neville questioned.

"N—no," Leila stammered. "Why can't I remember that?"

"Do you remember coming up with the plan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be _tutoring_ Neville and Draco stepped away for a few minutes," Leila said.

"But no recollection of actually taking part in the plan?" Hermione continued.

"No, I don't remember anything about that. I think I'm missing some of my memories," Leila stated.

"But who would take your memories?" Ron asked.

"And why?" Harry furthered.

Harry and Ron both turned and looked to Draco who held his hands up in defense.

"Wasn't me, I swear," Draco said. "But I did run into her that night."

"You did?" Leila asked.

"Something's definitely wrong with her memory," Draco said.

"That makes me feel loads better," Leila said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just simply agreeing with your theory," Draco stated.

"Great, just another thing to add to our ever-growing list of things to figure out," Leila muttered.

Draco reached for Leila and pulled him close to her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears as she leaned heavily against Draco. Why did everything seem so connected? She felt like she should know this; that it was something that could be of use to them; but nothing was coming back.

"We'll figure this out, I promise," Draco whispered.

"Whoever took my memories was more than capable at magic, I don't think we will," Leila whispered back.

Draco swallowed hard. For once he didn't have a response for Leila. She was right. His promise was more of a comfort than actually thinking they'd be able to figure this out. Like Leila had said, they already had a lot on their plates: Horcruxes, Hallows, and now Leila's memories. Draco tried to process who was capable of such magic; but while they were at Hogwarts, Leila had so many enemies because assumed she had betrayed her brother. I could be almost anybody: teacher or student. Draco pressed a reassuring kiss against Leila's forehead as Neville urged them to continue. Draco held tightly on to Leila's hand as they continued to follow Neville. They were almost to the end of the long corridor when Neville suddenly stopped and grinned at them.

"Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Neville said.

Neville turned around and grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He held his palms out to them, silently telling them to stay back for a moment. As Neville opened the door, Leila looked up to Draco who looked nervous as he bit down on his bottom lip. Leila gave a gentle squeeze to Draco's hand who looked nervous as he deeply exhaled. Neville took a few steps into the light of the room they were about to enter. Where were they?

"Hey, listen up you lot!" Neville called. "Brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope," Seamus Finnigan called from inside the room. "Be a surprise if we can digest it."

Neville cocked an eyebrow at the people in front of him before he turned to allow the group behind to pass him. Harry walked out into the open first and was followed by Leila. Harry jumped down from the ledge and offered his hand to help his sister down.

"Blimey!" Seamus shouted.

Shouts of "The Potter twins" "Harry" "Leila" "Ron" and "Hermione" filled the room in excitement. Leila's heart filled with hope at the excitement in the room. The clapping and whooping continued from the Hogwarts students as Harry, Leila, Ron, and Hermione were engulfed with hugs, pounds on the back, ruffled hair, and shaken hands. Leila looked around the room to find hammocks and colored hangings. It was as if people were camping out in here. Suddenly, Terry Boot pulled her away from the group.

"I never doubted you, Leila." Terry whispered.

"Thanks," Leila muttered.

Overwhelmed by the joy in the room, Leila didn't notice that Draco still hadn't come into the room. In the corner of her eye, Leila saw Harry walking toward her. She gently patted Terry's arm before she took a few more steps closer to Harry. He leaned down to whisper in Leila's ear.

"We have a slight problem," Harry whispered to her.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"_He_ won't come out," Harry whispered.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Harry questioned.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother before she walked back over to the portrait hole. She kindly tried to just smile and nod at the people who were begging for her attention as she walked through the crowd. When she finally maneuvered to stand before the portrait hole, Leila stood there with her arms folded across her chest. She looked up into the hole where Draco stood leaning against the wall. With her hand, Leila motioned for him to come on out, in the darkness, she could barely see him shaking his head no.

"Don't you make me come up there and drag you down here," Leila said sternly.

"I'd like to see you try," Draco scoffed.

Leila looked around at the people crowding around. They seemed more concerned about Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione that they hopefully wouldn't notice if she slipped away for a few minutes. She groaned before she climbed up the ladder back into the portrait hole. She found Draco slouched down to the floor with his arms resting on his knees.

"Draco," Leila hissed.

"Leila, I can't," Draco muttered.

"You can't what?" Leila questioned.

"I can't go out there with those people," Draco scoffed.

"And why not?" Leila asked.

"Because those people hate me. They'll never accept me," Draco responded.

"You did just fine with the Weasleys," Leila sighed.

"Yeah, well, the Weasleys are known for being kind," Draco muttered.

"I'll be right there with you. So will Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. We can't change their initial reaction, but we can show them that you're not the person they think you are," Leila said. "It's okay to be scared."

"I am not scared," Draco argued.

"Could've fooled me," Leila stated.

"I've been nothing but a prat to those people in there," Draco continued.

Leila held out her hand to Draco and grinned.

"Then it's a good thing you're not _much_ of a prat anymore," Leila teased.

Draco looked up and gave Leila a look that read _not funny_; but he placed his hand in hers and stood up. He shrugged his shoulders up to his ears before he released them and took in a deep breath. Leila pressed a gentle kiss against Draco's cheek before she led him into the light and the edge of the portrait hole. For a moment they stood there looking out onto the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw banners while the excitement continued to surround Harry, Hermione, and Ron; until Seamus Finnigan caught sight of them. The Gryffindor boy's mouth gaped for a moment as he began to point at them.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Seamus shouted.

Instantly, the group became silent for a moment before gasps and whispers erupted through the crowd.

"He shouldn't be here!" Michael Corner added.

"He's one of us," Ron interrupted.

"Got you Imperiused?" Seamus questioned.

"Draco's just as much a target as we are," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but _he_ wasn't the one making our lives miserable for years," Terry Boot said.

"Not to mention he's one of You-Know-Who's loyal followers," Ernie Macmillan stated.

"He's been on the run with us for four months," Leila added.

"Probably on You-Know-Who's bidding," Pavarti Patil scoffed.

"Shut it!" Harry shouted.

But no one listened to Harry's shouts. His voice was lost over all the complaining and shouting about Draco. They group began to move forward until they were blocking the floor for Draco and Leila to get down. Leila looked over to Draco who had paled even more. Harry pushed through the crowd and climbed the ladder that led up to portrait hole. Neville placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The group suddenly became quiet.

"Listen up you lot," Harry shouted from the ladder.

Neville, Hermione, and Ron pushed through the crowd so that they were standing just below Harry. All eyes were on Harry as he looked up to Draco. Draco glanced back at Harry as Harry nodded at him.

"I trust Draco Malfoy with my life…" Harry began.

Whispers once more began to swirl.

"I'm not finished," Harry shouted. "To say that Draco Malfoy and I hated each other would be an understatement, right Draco?"

Draco nodded his head.

"But then something happened to him, he changed," Harry continued. "That catalyst for the change being my sister; while I can't say that I've been particularly fond of the idea of him being with my sister, I can say that it's been good for him. He's proven himself on multiple occasions these past for months; saving my arse, my sister's, Ron's, Hermione's…He was given the opportunity to turn us in, but he didn't…"

"Where's your proof, Potter?"Anthony Goldstein shouted.

"My proof? He's standing right here, what more do you need?" Harry questioned.

"Something that gives us a reason to not chase him out of here and let the Carrows deal with him," Ernie Macmillan shouted.

Leila looked to Draco and sighed. She wrapped her hand around Draco's left arm.

"He does have proof," Leila shouted.

"Does he? And what is it?" Seamus questioned.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, his own aunt tortured him," Leila responded.

"Well, let's have it then," Seamus said.

Draco clenched his left fist as Leila looked to him.

"Show them," Leila whispered.

"No," Draco said shaking his head.

"Let them see that you can be vulnerable just like them," Leila said. "I hate to say this, but after everything you've done to them, you need to earn their trust."

Draco brought his right hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. He muttered to himself before he slowly began to roll up his left sleeve. His Dark Mark and his Blood-Traitor scar were completely visible on his arm. Another round of gasps rippled through the crowd. Leila couldn't tell what was shocking them more: the Dark Mark or the scar or even a combination of the two.

"They've deemed him a blood traitor, the worst of the worse. We've all been labeled that, why else would you be hiding out in here? We look after each other and who are we to deny one of our own?" Harry said. "Not to mention that I will personally vouch for him."

"As will I," Hermione added.

"Me too," Ron said.

"I'll vouch for him," Leila said.

"Bloody hell, I'll vouch for him while we're at it," Neville chuckled.

"Well well, who would've imagined the day Draco Malfoy was one of us," Seamus grinned.

"So now what?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Well, let's not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance," Neville commented.

The crowd slowly began to back away as Leila, followed by Draco made their way down the ladder. Draco quickly rolled down his sleeve before he awkwardly shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. Padma Patil, who was standing closest to Draco, took one look at him before she took one step away. Draco sighed as Leila gave him a reassuring glance. Neville walked over to the couple and held out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco looked to him unsure of what to do before Neville pushed his hand forward once more. Draco then pulled his right hand from his pocket and shook Neville's hand. The other's who were surrounding them seemed to take the handshake as the sign they were looking for, because a more relaxed look came over the group. Draco then looked around the room with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Room of Requirement, of course!" Neville said.

"Never seen it like this," Draco commented.

"Surpassed itself, hasn't it?" Neville grinned.

"The Carrows can't get in, right?" Draco asked.

"No, proper precautions were taken. No Carrow supporters can get in here, so the fact that you're even in here should mean something to the rest of them," Neville said.

"They'll come around. I mean c'mon, most of them did spend the last seven years hating you," Leila commented.

"How is that supposed to help? It took Harry and Ron months," Draco pointed out.

"They hated you more?" Leila questioned.

"Not helping," Draco muttered.

Harry walked closer to them with a serious look on his face. Ron and Hermione followed after him.

"We need to get going," Harry said.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Neville asked.

A lull came over the group as they eagerly listened for Harry's response to Neville. But Harry simply looked at Neville, unsure of how to respond.

"What's the plan?" Neville asked.

"Plan?" Harry repeated. "Well, there's something we –Leila, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and I – need to do. Then we'll get out of here."

There was no more excitement in the air. Instead the room looked at Harry in confusion.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" Neville questioned.

"There's something important that the five of us need to do," Harry stated.

"What is it?' Neville asked.

"I—I can't tell you," Harry said.

"Why?" Seamus questioned.

"Because…" Harry began. "Because Dumbledore left us a job."

"Well, we're in his army," Neville argued. "Dumbledore's Army. We'll do whatever it takes."

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," Ron said.

"I didn't say we expected it to be. Everyone in this room has proven loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you lot," Neville stated.

"Except him," Seamus said pointing to Draco.

"But we are now," Neville argued.

"Look…" Harry began again.

"Harry, if you don't tell them, I will," Leila blurted out.

Harry looked at his sister incredulously. What was she thinking? Was she out of her bloody mind but the group was no longer focused on Harry. All attention was now on Leila as she stood looking to the sea of faces focused on her. She took in a deep breath. While she knew Harry was concerned for the others safety, she figured that if they played things coy enough they could appease both sides: compromising.

"Leila," Harry whispered.

"Why can't they help?" Leila whispered back.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"We need the help. Besides, we don't have to tell them it's a you-know-what that we're looking for." Leila furthered.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Seamus questioned.

But before either of them could say anything they were interrupted.

"Tell us about what? I do hope it's fascinating," a whimsical voice asked.

Harry and Leila's heads instantly snapped to look behind them. They found the tunnel door opened behind them with Luna and Dean crawling out of it. More cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"That would be me, I told her that if you lot turned up I'd let her know. We all thought that if you came back it would mean a revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows," Neville answered.

'Of course that's what it mean," Luna smiled. "Is that what you were going to tell us about? How we're going to fight them right out of Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea…" Harry began.

"So, you're going to leave us in this mess?" Michael Corner questioned.

"No, of course not," Ron said.

"Then let us help! We want to be a part of this!" Neville hissed.

The noise from the portrait flinging open again, caused everyone's attention to shift once more. Leila's heart did a slight flop as she saw Fred walk first through the hole followed quickly by George and Lee Jordan. Fred climbed down the ladder and turned around, grinning at Leila. But his attention quickly shifted to Draco, which dampened his mood slightly as he nodded his head sullenly at the blonde. But the moment between the three was soon over as the cheering Hogwarts students began to welcome Fred.

"Don't worry, I'll be here all night ladies," Fred grinned.

Some of the girls blushed and giggled at Fred's statement. Leila felt a slight pang jealousy. She knew it was wrong. She had Draco, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to see Fred move on; especially not with some of these giggly girls.

"On a more serious not, Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," Fred continued. "He wants a kip and his bar's turned into a railroad station."

Then it was Harry's turn for a shock as his ex-girlfriend Cho Chang walked through the portrait hole. She smiled at Harry as he numbly walked over to the ladder to help her down safely. Cho took Harry's hand as she reached the last few steps of the ladder.

"I got the message," Cho grinned.

Cho quickly released Harry's hand and reached in her pocket for the fake Galleon. With a slight blush on her face, Cho walked over to stand beside Michael Corner. George walked up to Harry and Leila, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"So, what's the plan?" George asked.

"There isn't one," Harry said.

"Not yet," Leila retorted.

"Just going to make it up as we go along are we?" Fred questioned. "My favorite kind, what about you Georgie?"

"Couldn't agree with you more," George grinned.

Harry flung George's arm from around his shoulder.

"No, this stops now!" Harry shouted.

"Who pissed in his Pixie Puffs?" Fred muttered.

"I mean it! Send them back! This is insane!" Harry continued.

The crowd began to uproar as Leila yanked her brother by his arm closer to her.

"We don't know where it is; but we've got to find it…and fast," Leila whispered.

"Leila, I can't put them in danger too," Harry hissed.

"You won't be. No specifics," Leila continued.

Harry looked to Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

"Leila's right, Harry," Hermione added. "We need them."

"I agree with the girls," Ron said rather sheepishly.

"You don't have to do everything alone, Harry. I mean they are here; might as well use them for something," Draco said.

"You should've stopped after your first sentence," Leila said rolling her eyes at Draco.

"I'm not some sentimental sap," Draco muttered.

"Liar," Leila mouthed at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at Leila, as Harry appeared to be pondering over their conversation. In that moment, Leila took a quick glance over to Fred who was smiling as he was talking with Pavarti Patil. She quickly tried to shake away any emotions. She had let go of him, but why was this proving to be so difficult now?

"Fine," Harry whispered. "All right, Leila, go on."

"What?" Leila asked as she whipped her head back around.

"I said, 'go on,'" Harry said.

"Me?" Leila questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Unless you don't want to help…" Harry began.

"I didn't say that," Leila quickly interrupted.

Harry then nodded his head toward the crowd. Once again, Leila's breathing began to quicken; but she climbed the ladder so that her height wouldn't prove to be a factor in the group not listening to her. Neville noticed Leila standing on the ladder. The two made eye contact and Leila nodded at him. He nodded back in response before he put two fingers back in his mouth and whistled loudly. After a moment of confusion, all eyes were once again on Leila.

"There's something we need to find," Leila began. "Something hidden in the castle."

"Something that may help us defeat You-Know-Who," Hermione added.

"All right; what is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know," Leila said.

"Where is it?" Neville continued.

"We don't know that either…" Leila said hesitantly. "I realize that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus quipped.

"Erm- well…" Leila began.

Leila suddenly froze. Now what? She and Seamus weren't exactly what you would call friends even before all of this. But then what Draco told Harry echoed through her mind. _You don't have to do everything alone._ Leila then looked to her brother and mouthed the word: help. Harry smiled slightly before he nodded his head.

"We think it has something to do with Ravenclaw," Harry continued. "Um, it'll be small, easily concealed."

"Any ideas?" Leila asked.

All eyes were focused on the Ravenclaws in the room: Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Cho Chang; but no one looked to the Ravenclaw who had a whimsical smile spreading across her face. Luna simply smiled from the armchair she was perched on.

"Well, there's her lost diadem…" Luna began.

"Oh bloody hell; here we go," Ron groaned.

"I just hope whatever she's talking about can't possibly get us killed," Draco muttered.

"I don't think the apple falls far from the tree on that one," Ron whispered.

"So in other words, our death is probably imminent?" Draco questioned.

"More than likely," Ron commented.

"Knock it off, both of you," Hermione hissed.

Besides, Draco and Ron's side conversation, no one else muttered a word.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous and Harry I told you all about it. Remember Daddy's trying to duplicate it…" Luna began.

"Yeah, but it's called the _lost_ diadem," Michael Corner said rolling his eyes. "The _lost_ diadem is lost. That's sort of the point, Luna."

"When was it lost?" Harry questioned.

"Centuries ago, they say," Cho answered. "There isn't a person alive today who's seen it. Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked for it, but nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

The other Ravenclaws shook their heads.

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron questioned.

"If you weren't going to ask, I was," Draco commented.

"It's a sort of crown, like a tiara," Cho explained.

"How the hell would I know anything about those?" Draco muttered.

"But this one of Ravenclaw's was supposed to have special magical properties to enhance the wisdom of the wearer," Terry Boot offered.

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons…" Luna began.

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it? Harry interrupted.

But before Harry could get an answer, the door to the Room of Requirement from the corridor in Hogwarts opened and closed. A path cleared to reveal Ginny Weasley standing in the room in a purple jumper with a look of shock on her face. Obviously, she hadn't expected to be seeing them.

"Harry," Ginny said breathlessly.

Ron awkwardly waved from behind; but it was Harry who responded. The two only seemed to have eyes for each other.

"Hi there," Harry responded.

Harry and Ginny continued to look at each other; but Ron scoffed and shook his head.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First-Year," Ron began. "I'm her own brother."

"She's got lots of those though," Seamus grinned. "There's only one Harry."

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron hissed.

"Told him he had a girlfriend," Draco chuckled.

"That was second year you prat," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Call 'em as I see 'em," Draco grinned. "Them, us…"

"Now you can shut up," Leila said through gritted teeth.

Neville shook his head before he interrupted the chaos beginning to form in the Room of Requirement. He noticed Ginny standing there breathing heavily. Ginny was supposed to be their ears inside Hogwarts tonight and she knew only to come back early from her shift in cases of emergencies.

"What is it, Ginny?" Neville questioned.

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade," Ginny stated.

All eyes turned on Harry, Leila, Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

"And things keep getting better," Draco muttered.

"We need to come up with a plan," Hermione said.

"Because those always work so well," Ron said sarcastically.

Suddenly the portrait hole door swung open again.

"Are you sure this is right, Arthur?" a female voice called in the dark.

"Zees, doesn't look right," another female voice echoed.

"I don't know, Molly," Arthur called. "Kingsley, is this the right place?"

Into the light appeared Kingsley who nodded before he called back to Arthur. Kingsley didn't even use the ladder, he simply jumped down from the portrait hole. Following Kingsley was: Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasely, Fleur Weasley, and Bill Weasley. Arthur made sure to help Molly down who instantly ran to Ron and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Mum, this is embarrassing," Ron groaned.

"I haven't seen you in months, Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"But you see me now," Ron said cheekily.

Mrs. Weasley took a step back from Ron and gave him a pointed look before she patted his cheeks with her hands and pressed one more kiss against her son's cheek. Ron was bright red after this experience; but he quickly escaped over to his brother Bill. Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione and Harry before she walked over to Leila. Leila looked at the woman she considered her second mother hesitantly. Did Mrs. Weasley hate her after everything that had happened, especially between her, Fred, and Draco? But any doubts were quickly silenced as Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in one of her usual bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh my girl," Mrs. Weasley sniffled. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?" Leila asked timidly.

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley continued. "And look at you, skin and bones; again. When this thing is finished, the first thing I'm doing is feeding you; all of you."

Mrs. Weasley placed a gentle kiss on Leila's forehead as she held onto the small girl for a few moments longer. As Mrs. Weasley held onto Leila, Draco tried to walk away from the awkwardness; but before he could get far, Mrs. Weasley let go of Leila and quickly wrapped Draco up in one of her hugs. Draco hadn't been prepared to receive a hug from her, so he stood there awkwardly with Mrs. Weasley hugging him.

"Draco," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "You brave boy."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Fred's told us about what you did. What you've done for my family. I don't know how I can ever thank you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Honestly, I didn't do much," Draco muttered.

"You're a good boy. A little confused at first, but you just needed a push in the right direction," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, don't suffocate the poor bloke," Fred said walking up to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley gently patted Draco on the cheek before she released him. Draco took a step closer to Leila who only walked away toward her brother. Leila knew that this was it and they had things to accomplish before things turned ugly.

**Author's Note:** Let me just say oh boy, the fact that this is like really the end is staring to kick in. Kinda scary/ kinda exciting. Just as another reminder, I do have a twitter where I have been posting spoilers for this story. _**Cpjjgj at cpjjgj23**_. Anyway, thanks everyone for following/supporting my story. It may not be the biggest story, but I can see that it's someone's favorite. (To paraphrase Mark Schwahn) I really appreciate all the kind PMs and reviews to what you like about Leila. As an author, it makes me feel great knowing that what I write is coming across as I wanted it to. So thanks!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I'm glad you can read my sarcasm. There are some people who really can't tell that I'm not serious. Sadly, people think I'm a serious person, but really I'm only serious when I have to be. Haha.

TheEvilPinkCupcake: It was a question out of curiosity? Lol. I'm so glad that you loved everything about the story. And as you most likely read in the author's note, there will be a sequel AND a prequel. Both of which have been started. Hope you're excited for them.

AbominableSnowman23: I'm so glad that you see in Dreila, what I wanted people to see in them. Yes, Theo, he will have an interesting role I upcoming chapters.

Marlene: Nah, you don't come off bossy. Just excited to read another chapter (and then in my own mind I start to freak out about if it's going to be a worthwhile chapter or not. Haha) I'm glad that you can picture Leila, I really tried to make her real as possible. She's kinda based off, me, but I suppose many writers do that with their OCs. While this story may end, I've already started writing what's next. :D As for the Patronus, we'll just have to see what's going up with Draco. He will have a chance to see if he can make one coming up.

xX Mizz Alec VoluritXx: Thanks for the review! You should look back to chapter 26, I think, if you still don't remember the flashbacks. While I won't give anymore spoilers about who is going to die, I can tell you that Theo is going to play a bit bigger role in the upcoming chapters. So, hopefully you'll enjoy it since you're such a Theo fan.

Dream lighting: Thanks for the review! It is a bit sad that it's almost over, but don't worry; Leila will still be written even after this specific story is done. So here's another chapter, and I hope you continued to enjoy it!

LeilaxDraco Fan: I'm really happy that what I did with Draco and Leila translated from my mind to the computer screen. You flatter me, comparing me to JK Rowling. She's far better than I am, but thanks for the compliment! I never would've guessed that English isn't your first language! So, I'm happy to help your vocabulary. :D Leila's next journey has already been started on my computer! As for the ferret, I had to do that! Haha. Even though I haven't written the earlier years yet, I kind of wanted a bit of foreshadowing for when I do get around to them. Hogwarts didn't exactly react kindly to Draco, at least not those in the RoR; but how will the rest of Hogwarts act still remains. There is probably at most another ten chapters left to this story; but it all depends if I decide to put in more breaks or not. So thanks for the heartfelt and kind reviews! :D

Nadi: Aw, thanks for not feeling you have to take a red pen to it. I get the gist of writing and grammar. The only thing that throws me off really is commas and semi-colons; but that's what I have a beta reader for, right? Haha. I really tried hard to make the characters true to who they are in the book and yet realistically different, like Draco. I'm sorry you lost your inspiration to write…if you even do start writing again and you'd like some help, here's the personal invitation.

Hollis Annalise: I'm glad you're excited! I'm glad that you liked the Patronus! In my backwards thinking, I wanted something that would foreshadow Leila/Draco even before they were with each other…even though I haven't written it yet. Haha. I'll try and stay strong; but I must confess, I'm excited for what's coming next.

xxxRena: I'm glad that you love it! I kinda always figured they were perfect for each other, even though there are times when they probably didn't want to admit it. They really have a true love, but I think even that is probably a scary thing to admit. They're only human after all.

HermioneandMarcus: Thanks! Here's another chapter!

Luli Cullen! Thanks for the review!

Nikki-W94: Thanks, but don't be sad. There will still be more Leila to come even after this story is done. They all would risk their lives for each other, something which took time to happen with Draco in the mix; but they're finally to that point, but will it stay that way?

Anna: If you'd like to make a banner, that would be cool because I guess I can't visually figure it out. So, there's a request for an attempt? Lol.

The Wilde Rose: Final battle is soon *breathing quickens* We'll see what I can do with fillers. I'm sure there will be filler moments, but whole chapters…oh boy! Lol. As of now, the next story picks up not too long after this one will end. (well, besides the epilogue) Also, I've started a fourth year story too…so, plenty of Leila to keep you somewhat satisfied. We'll have to see if I can get to anything else. And don't worry about being a cpjjgj hog, it makes me feel wanted :P I also loved the ferret thing. In my backwards mind, it was foreshadowing Draco/Leila even though I haven't written that yet…if that even makes sense. I think there were plenty of twists this chapter. So, thanks for keeping awesome!

Guest: I have written parts of the epilogue already…so I know where it's going…haha.

XxShadowhunterxX: Thanks for the reviews to the last 2 chapters! You really rock! Thanks for comparing me to Jo. So flattering, even though my writing nowhere compares to hers. I'm not going to give anymore hints to who dies, but there is more than just the canon. As for the ferret, yes! I'm glad so many people have caught that tiny detail. In a way (even though I haven't written it yet) it was foreshadowing Draco/Leila. As for Theo, well, expect to see his role change in upcoming chapters.

Maeve Epans: I'm glad that you're still here and still reading. No, of course Draco didn't get the ferret reference; but then again, he probably would like to forget his own ferret incident. I'm glad they seem like a realistic couple. That's exactly what I was going for. Thanks for the review!

Amber Rose Black: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm not spoiling anymore of the deaths! Lol. Just know that they will happen. Thanks for the review!

RHatch89: I'm glad that you like this story! Hope you read the one before it!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Harry and Leila were carefully hurtling down the corridors under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak. They were headed to the Ravenclaw common room in order to get a better idea of what the diadem looked like. This was part of her brilliant plan, or at least the one she had somewhat thrown together while she was in the Room or Requirement. Originally, she had just planned to look at the Ravenclaw Chocolate Frog Card given to her by Dumbledore, but the cards had mysteriously gone missing. So, she they had to slightly improvise this part. Luna told them that a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw with her diadem was in the common room; so, that was where they were headed. The other part of the plan included everyone else preparing for what was to come: a fight. They needed more people and supplies just in case anyone was injured. In her heart she knew that now was the time. While Harry had loudly protested to that part of the plan, in Leila's mind, it was inevitable and it couldn't hurt to be ready. They already had people willing to fight; not to mention that it was going to be nearly impossible to sneak back out into the middle of nowhere undetected. Then, when Harry and Leila returned, they'd talk strategy because at this point Voldemort's defenses were probably standing outside Hogwarts waiting for the command to attack. The only thing that scared her about everything happening so fast was the Second Prophecy running in the back of her mind. She still hadn't told Harry about it. She also felt guilty about leaving Draco in the lion's den, so to speak; but this was something she and Harry needed to do alone. For a moment, Leila stopped to catch her breath.

"Leila, we need to find the Ravenclaw common room," Harry said.

"I know," Leila breathed heavily.

"And we're wasting time because I'm not exactly sure where it is," Harry hissed.

After Leila caught her breath for a moment, she gripped Harry's wrist with her hand and took the lead.

"I know where it is, c'mon," Leila responded.

"I suppose as prefect and Head Girl, you would know where it is," Harry stated.

"That's not how I know where it is," Leila blurted.

"Then how do you know?" Harry questioned.

"You don't want to know," Leila muttered.

"Leila," Harry groaned.

"I was with a Ravenclaw…" Leila began.

"Who was he?" Harry groaned.

"It was fifth year, I was in a dark place," Leila answered.

"Leila," Harry responded.

"Eddie Carmichael," Leila groaned.

"How many blokes have you snogged?" Harry asked.

"Harry, now isn't exactly a good time for this," Leila said.

"Right. Well, if we survive this I want a list of the blokes your lips have ever come in contact with," Harry said.

"You can't be serious," Leila scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm joking right now?" Harry hissed.

Leila turned her head to find Harry looking dead-serious. She rolled her eyes and continued to lead them to Ravenclaw Tower. Cho had originally offered bring Harry up here, but Leila knew that Harry was a bit thick and didn't realize that she was showing interest in him again. Which was not a good thing especially since Ginny had been there and they hadn't left things on the best terms. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, and saw that Filch was a few corridors ahead of them, but he was going in the opposite direction of them. Suddenly, Leila pulled Harry's arm and led him toward a spiral staircase. Leila slipped out from underneath the Cloak as she led her brother up the dizzying stairs until they came to a door with only a bronze eagle knocker on the door. There was no door handle or even a keyhole. Harry slipped the Cloak off and turned to his sister.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Leila looked to her brother before she reached out and grabbed the knocker. She knocked it once and Harry instantly tried to shush her because in the silence the knock resounded through the whole castle it seemed. Leila simply ignored her brother as the beak of the eagle opened and a soft musical voice came from it.

"If you break me I do not stop working. If you touch me I may be snared. If you lose me nothing will matter. What am I?"

Leila mulled over the question for a moment as Harry's mouth gaped open. Normally, they weren't so riddle like; but either way they had to solve this to get into the Ravenclaws common room.

"A question? Where's the bloody password?" Harry hissed.

"Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence, so there's a question," Leila responded.

"So, it's never the same?" Harry asked.

"I've never heard it ask the same question twice," Leila shrugged.

"How many times have you been in here?" Harry question.

Instead of responding to her brother's question, Leila repeated the words of the eagle's question. She closed her eyes to focus. _If you break me I do not stop working_. Wands stop working, Ron was proof of that. Clocks stop working. Basically anything physical stopped working once it broken. So, it must be something metaphorically speaking….

"Maybe it's…" Harry began.

"No, shut it! You were this close to getting us killed by that Sphinx fourth year," Leila hissed holding two fingers out toward Harry with very little space between them.

"As I recall, I'm the one who answered the question correctly," Harry retorted.

"Because I gave you the bloody answer," Leila groaned.

"I would've figured it out without your help," Harry hissed.

"Well, we don't have _that_ much time right now, do we?" Leila retorted.

Harry glared at his sister for a moment before she went back to figuring out the question. _If you touch me I may be snared._ What can people touch, without physically touching it? Other people! And people break each other's hearts! And if you lose your heart, nothing will matter. Voldemort was a prime example of that: a heartless being only focused on power and not what truly mattered.

"Got it," Leila ginned. "A heart can be broken but will continue to work, someone can ensnare your heart if you let them in close enough to touch it, and if you lose your heart nothing will seem worthwhile."

"Well reasoned," the voice spoke.

Immediately, the door swung open. Leila grinned at Harry, who simply nodded his head before he led them into the common room. She could tell her brother was impressed by the architecture of the room; but having been in the Ravenclaws common room before, it didn't have the same effect on her now. But the first time she had been in here two years ago with Eddie Carmichael, then she had acted like Harry was currently acting. Granted, this probably was one of the most serene common rooms in Hogwarts. A domed ceiling with stars that twinkled and midnight blue carpets. Leila watched as Harry walked over to the marble bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. Sure enough, what was placed on her head was a diadem matching that of her picture, or so Leila thought. She mentally kicked herself for not knowing where those cards had gone. Suddenly, Harry began to climb up the statue.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Leila hissed.

"I need to get a better look at these words," Harry whispered.

Harry climbed further up the statue as Leila groaned. But suddenly, arms reached around Leila, trapping her. One arm was wrapped around her throat, choking her and making her unable to make any audible sounds while the other was snaked across her waist, keeping her pinned close. Leila tried to warn Harry, but no noise escaped her mouth. She tried to fight, but Harry was too absorbed in looking at the words. She couldn't even turn her head to see who her captor was; but whoever it was, was also waiting for Harry to take notice.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_" Harry read.

"Which makes you both pretty skint and witless," a voice cackled.

Harry whipped his head around to see Alecto Carrow standing holding Leila captive. He had spun around so fast, that he had fallen to the floor. Harry tried to draw his wand fast enough, but he was too late. The woman threw Leila to the floor, pressing her down with her foot before she pressed her stubby fingers to the Dark Mark branded on her forearm. Leila tried to reach for her wand without drawing any unwanted attention as Harry suddenly screamed and writhed from the pain of his scar. As the woman continued to cackle, Leila finally had a decent angle at the stubby woman with her wand. Leila cast a nonverbal Stunner, which caused the Carrow woman to go flying off her and crash against the glass of the bookcase. The woman, shattered glass, and books fell to the floor. Leila forced herself up and walked over to her brother and offered him her hand.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Leila breathed.

The ceiling above them soon began to tremble. While Leila may have put Alecto Carrow in her place, the results were loud enough to wake the entire Ravenclaw house who had been sleeping in their dormitories above. Harry accepted Leila's hand to help him to his feet and quickly pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over them. It seemed at just the moment they were once again covered; Ravenclaw students, all dressed in their pajamas, flooded into their common room. Harry and Leila, under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak walked closer as gasps of shock echoed through the common room. A first year boy bravely walked right up to the Carrow woman and prodded her backside with his big toe.

"I think she might be dead!" the boy shouted in delight.

A few shouts and a roar of laughter echoed through the room until there was a firm rap on the door. Everyone inside stood frozen: the Ravenclaws, Harry and Leila, and of course, Alecto Carrow; but she was rather stunned, face down on the floor. The Carrow brother couldn't figure out the question. It was rather true that Voldemort chose many dolts as far as intelligence went. He pounded on the door demanding to be let in. He shouted for his sister. The Ravenclaw students all looked to each other, with frightened looks on their faces, especially when multiple loud bangs were fired at the door. This man would stop at nothing.

"ALECTO!" the man screamed. "If he comes, and we haven't got the Potters—d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys?"

The man continued to fire spells and scream at the door. The Ravenclaws were slowly backing away and retreating back up the staircase and to their beds. But Leila's thoughts immediately turned to Amycus' last statement:_ the same way as the Malfoys_. While she couldn't say that she really cared what happened to Lucius, she did rather like Narcissa. Were they dead? How would this affect Draco? But her thoughts were interrupted by Harry drawing his wand once again.

"Harry!" Leila hissed.

"I blast the door open now and then you stun him," Harry said.

But before Leila could respond to Harry's command another, more familiar voice spoke from behind the door which caused Harry to slightly lower his wand. Professor McGonagall stood behind the door! Amycus Carrow explained to Professor McGonagall that he was trying to get inside, only in much more vulgar terms. He demanded that she answer the question, to which she did; but you could practically hear the coldness coming from her voice as she spoke. After Professor McGonagall correctly answered the question and the door flung open, the few remaining Ravenclaws instantly fled the common room and headed back for their dormitories. Knowing that Amycus was bounding across the threshold, Leila closed her eyes momentarily and clung to her brother under the Invisibility Cloak until a blood-curdling scream filled the room.

"What have they done to her, the little whelps?" Amycus screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it! And what's the Dark Lord going to say? We haven't got 'em and they've gorn and killed her!"

"Honestly, you think you'd be able to tell she's only Stunned," Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "She'll be perfectly all right."

"No, she bloody well won't!" Amycus bellowed. "Not after the Dark Lord gets a hold of her. She's gorn and sent for him. Now he thinks we've got the Potters!"

"The Potters? What do you mean, got the Potters?" Professor McGonagall asked, with worry tainting her voice.

"We was told they might show up in Ravenclaw Tower. And if we caught them, to send for 'im," Amycus said haughtily.

"Why would they come to Ravenclaw Tower? Harry Potter belongs to my House and Leila good as belongs," Professor McGonagall said proudly.

"Always knew I liked her," Leila whispered.

Leila's hands flew over her mouth when she realized that she had said that aloud. Professor McGonagall's eyes seemed to scan the room. Several times she looked past the spot where Leila and Harry stood, guarded by the Invisibility Cloak. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence in the room until Carrow began to plot.

"We can push it off on the kids," Amycus began. "We'll say they ambushed her. They forced her to press her Mark and that's what he got the false alarm. He can punish those good for nothing kids. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice," Professor McGonagall said. "Something you and your sister are incapable of seeing. So let me make myself crystal clear: you are not going to pass off any of your ineptitudes on my students. I shall not permit it."

"It's not a matter of what you'll permit. Your time's up McGonagall. Either you back me up or you'll pay the price," Carrow hissed.

Amycus then took a step closer to Professor McGonagall and spat in her face. Leila could feel the entire weight of the Invisibility Cloak as Harry escaped from underneath with his wand drawn.

"You shouldn't have done that," Harry said angrily.

Carrow quickly turned around, but before he could properly respond, Harry cast a Cruciatus Curse on the man. The older man writhed in pain until his body crashed through the glass bookcases just like his sister before him. The glass shattered as the man collapsed unconscious on the floor with the bookcase and books falling on top of him.

"I see what Bellatrix meant," Harry breathed heavily. "You've got to mean it."

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall whispered as she took a step back, clutching at her heart. "You're here? What? How?"

"I'm here too," Leila said as she removed the Invisibility Cloak from her body. "I knocked out Alecto."

"This was very foolish of both of you to come," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way," Harry said.

"You must flee! You both must get as far away from here as quickly as you can," Professor McGonagall said.

"We can't we…" Harry began.

But Harry was interrupted by a voice echoing through the castle.

"All students and staff will report to the Great Hall immediately."

Leila looked to her brother.

"Go," Professor McGonagall commanded.

"But Professor…" Leila began.

"Get out of here! Snape will surely be here any moment to check on his companions," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry looked ready to argue with Professor McGonagall; but Leila yanked him by the arm. Leila practically dragged her brother out of the common room. She turned around once to see Professor McGonagall tying-up the Carrows before she stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room. Harry took the Invisibility Cloak from Leila's hands.

"Leila, we're not leaving!" Harry hissed.

"I never said we were. We're only making her _think_ we are," Leila explained. "Besides, I think phase two is about to commence."

"Brilliant, that's brilliant," Harry exclaimed.

"Well, give me the Map and you send out the message," Leila said.

Harry handed over the Marauder's Map to Leila as he tapped a message out onto his fake Galleon. As Leila opened the map she could see Snape heading straight up the spiraling staircase for them. Leila hissed for Harry to get under the Cloak, which he reluctantly did. Harry wanted to take on Snape right then and there, but Leila got them down the stairs and quickly redirected them out of the path of Snape to avoid any chances of confrontation. She knew they were going to have to confront Snape eventually, but she'd prefer to have a little more back-up. The last time she and Harry had tried to confront Snape, things hadn't gone so well. Leila would feel a little safer about things with other ready to come to their defense.

"Where is he?" Harry hissed.

"Looks like he's in the Ravenclaw common room," Leila said.

"We missed him? How?" Harry questioned.

"I did that on purpose," Leila said.

"Why would you do that? What about Professor McGonagall?" Harry furthered.

"She's in the dormitories," Leila said, only answering the second question.

"We need to go back up there," Harry said.

"No, it will ruin my plan," Leila stated.

"You have a plan?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, so put this on," Leila said.

As they walked, Leila dug through her beaded bag and pulled one of her Slytherin robes out of it. She handed it to Harry who looked at it in disgust.

"I'm not wearing this," Harry said.

"Just put the bloody thing on," Leila said.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Because we're going to the Great Hall with the rest of the students. We need to blend in," Leila explained.

"But Slytherin…" Harry began.

Leila stopped and rolled her eyes. She quickly pulled the thing out of Harry's hands before she drew her wand. She transfigured the emerald color on the robe to a ruby red.

"Happy?" Leila asked.

"There's still a snake on it," Harry muttered.

Leila raised an eyebrow at her brother who responded by slipping the robe over his clothes.

"So go over this plan again," Harry said.

"They're going to march to the Great Hall and we're going to join them, not much simpler than that," Leila said.

"But…" Harry began.

"Just trust me on this, please," Leila said.

Harry nodded his head in agreement as Leila pulled out another one of her Hogwarts robes and threw it over her body. Leila maneuvered them through the empty corridors of Hogwarts until the pounding sound of footsteps drew nearer and nearer as they waited at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. The Gryffindors were soon marching right past them. Leila made eye contact with Ginny and pushed Harry toward her, but Harry resisted.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'll meet you in there," Leila said.

"No, I'm not going without you," Harry said.

"What about trusting me?" Leila asked.

"I've already lost you once," Harry began.

"But I'm not that same scared girl you lost…unless Bellatrix shows up. Then you'll hear me wailing bloody murder," Leila said.

"Leila, I'm serious," Harry said.

"So am I, now go," Leila responded.

Harry looked at his sister with slight reluctance before he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and handed her the Invisibility Cloak. Leila attempted to give him the Cloak back, but he told her that she needed it more than he did at the moment. He gave her arm a slight squeeze before he practically ran over to meet Ginny. Leila saw that they entwined their hands together which made Leila's heart slightly pang with jealousy. Draco was still with the other Order members…with Fred. But she didn't need someone to be strong for her or make her strong. She could do this all on her own. In the corner of her eye, she could see the Carrows angrily storming down the stairs. Snape must have revived them when he was back in the Ravenclaw common room and they were clearly out for blood. Leila quickly got out of their sight and hid in the broom closet under the stairs. Soon the Slytherins began to march past the broom closet, Leila carefully left the door slightly ajar and waited for a familiar blonde to pass by. Thankfully, the blonde she was looking for was marching on the same side of the corridor as the broom closet.

"Daphne," Leila hissed. "Daphne."

Daphne looked around curiously before she moved out of the way and bent down to tie her shoe. Daphne stood right near the opening of the door, pretending to tie her shoes.

"Who is it?" Daphne questioned.

"Leila, who else?" Leila hissed.

"Oh thank Merlin, I've been so worried," Daphne muttered. "First you and Draco didn't come back and then Theo.."

"Greengrass, what do you think you're doing?" Pansy Parkinson interrupted.

"Tying my shoe, what does it look like?" Daphne sneered.

Pansy eyed the open door. Thankfully, Leila had just enough time to throw the Invisibility Cloak over her body before Pansy flung the door to the broom closet wide open. Leila tried to control her ragged breathing, so Parkinson wouldn't have the chance to find her. Pansy slammed the door shut.

"You and I both know why we're coming down here," Pansy hissed.

"And I've been with you in our dormitory the entire time; so clearly I'm the one behind the Potter's being here," Daphne hissed back.

Pansy looked down to Daphne who still knelt to the ground with her shoe untied.

"Tie your bloody shoe," Pansy hissed.

The pug-faced Slytherin girl walked away as both Daphne and Leila breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Daphne breathed. "You really shouldn't be here."

"So I've been told; but we need to talk," Leila whispered.

Daphne stood up after tying her shoe and looked around the corridor as the younger Slytherin students began to march by. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, Daphne opened the door to the broom closet again and slipped inside. Daphne and Leila flung their arms around each other.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"It's starting," Leila said.

"What's starting?" Daphne questioned.

"Everything," Leila said.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, I know you're in a difficult situation especially with your mother on _his_ side; but you need to choose a side," Leila said.

"You can't expect me to make a decision like that," Daphne gasped.

"I'm sorry that's it's come to this; but You-Know-Who's on his way and I can almost guarantee there will be a fight. Either you're on his side or mine," Leila explained.

"Leila," Daphne groaned.

"I think Dumbledore said it best end of fourth year, 'we must choose between what is right and what is easy.' I know that it isn't black and white for you, but there is clear difference between right and easy. You just need to decide that once we leave this broom closet if we're going to be allies or enemies," Leila said.

"And if I don't choose?" Daphne asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Leila stated.

Leila threw the Invisibility Cloak back over her body and slightly opened the door.

"Leila!" Daphne called.

Leila pulled the Cloak off her face and turned around.

"A—are you sure You-Know-Who's coming?" Daphne asked.

"Quite positive," Leila answered, nodding her head.

The shorter Slytherin threw the Invisibility Cloak over her head once again and headed into the hall, catching up with the beginning of the Hufflepuffs who were heading into the Great Hall. Leila walked beside the Hufflepuffs under the Cloak. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when she noticed Harry practically hiding behind Ginny; but she doubted the Carrows would spot him. Leila looked up to the front of the Great Hall where the Carrows stood, with blood-thirsty scowls on their faces. She turned to watch Daphne straggle into the Great Hall followed by Snape with his cloak billowing behind him. Without even looking at any of the students, Snape made his way to the front of the Great Hall. Leila scanned the faces of the students, most looked confused or scared; except for most of the Slytherins who just looked pissed off. Snape stood with his back to them for a moment, before he turned around in his normally creepy manor.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry and Leila Potter were sighted in Hogsmeade and maybe in this very castle," Snape began.

The crowd erupted in whispers and gasps, but Snape sharply continued.

"Now," Snape growled. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid the Potter twins they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression…"

Leila looked up to find Professor McGonagall looking away with her face slightly paled. Why weren't the Carrows pointing out that Professor McGonagall helped them?

"Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty," Snape continued.

Alecto Carrow laughed her maniacal laugh as she shot a Cruciatus Curse at a first year Hufflepuff. The child screamed in pain until she released. Leila moved to clasp her hands over her ears, but something inside her stopped her from doing so.

"Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of the Potters movements this evening; I invite them to step forward…now," Snape drawled.

Everyone in the Great Hall stood silent for several moments as what was building up in Leila bubbled over. She ripped the Invisibility Cloak off her body and walked into the open walkway.

"I might have some knowledge on that, Headmaster," Leila shouted.

Gasps once more erupted from the Hogwarts students as Harry too stepped out into the walkway beside Leila. The twins joined hands.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies; you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry spat.

At the end of Harry's speech, the Great Hall doors flung open to reveal the Order of the Phoenix members stepping forward: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. Leila's heart slightly swelled with pride noting the platinum blonde standing there.

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry hissed.

Snape locked eye contact with Leila and almost immediately her head began to swim. She felt like she was going to fall backwards from the dizziness.

"Tell them how it happened that night!" Harry continued.

_Are you intending to let him kill you? Would you like me to do it now?_ Leila's breathing began to grow more ragged the longer she looked at Snape. It seemed like he was trying to get into her head; but the bastard should know better. He was the one who taught her Occlumency in the first place.

"Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!" Harry hissed.

Snape tore his gaze away from Leila, which caused her to take a sharp breath. He immediately drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Still feeling a little light-headed, Leila drew her wand too; but Professor McGonagall intervened and pushed Leila and Harry back a few steps with her wand drawn. The crowd pushed themselves against the walls, making room for Professors McGonagall and Snape to duel; but Snape looked hesitant to do so. For a moment it looked as if he was about to lower his wand; but Leila noticed him glance slightly behind him before he pulled his wand back up. By this point, Harry and Leila stood behind Professor McGonagall with their wands drawn, as well as the Order members who were right behind the Potter twins. Professors Flitwick and Sprout moved to stand beside Professor McGonagall.

"You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Professor McGonagall aimed the first spell, which Snape easily deflected. He looked almost shocked for a moment before McGonagall began rapid-firing spells at him; all of which he could quickly deflect. It seemed as if McGonagall was backing Snape up into a corner with the Carrows the more they dueled. When Professors Flitwick and Sprout began to add their own spells into the duel, Snape deflected them, causing them to directly hit the Carrows. The Carrows collapsed once more to the floor. Then with a swish of his wand, Professor Snape flew from the Great Hall through the stained glass windows in a smoke of black and no broom. Leila's mouth gaped open. The only other person, if you could call him that, she knew to be able to fly without a broom was Voldemort.

"Coward! COWARD!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

It seemed as if it was only a brief second before most of the student body erupted into cheers as Professor McGonagall lit the lights in the Great Hall.

"I thought I told you both to leave?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Since when have we been ones for listening?" Leila grinned.

But before Professor McGonagall could respond, Harry collapsed onto the floor holding his scar. Leila knelt down to her brother, who tried to push her away. Suddenly, screams began to echo through the Great Hall. Leila's head too began to throb, so she closed her eyes tightly when a high, cold, and clear voice began to echo through the room. Leila's eyes locked with Draco's as he too held his hands over his ears. As the voice rang through the hall, Leila walked closer to Draco.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise; but this is folly. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me the Potters and none shall be harmed. Give me the Potter twins and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me the Potters and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

By this point, Leila was standing beside Draco. Harry quickly walked up to them as the crowd cleared. Every head was turned toward them and watching them intently. Just then Pansy Parkinson began to shriek from the group of Slytherins. She was standing with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco slightly stiffened.

"But they're right there! The Potters are right there! Someone grab them!" Pansy shrieked.

Suddenly, people began to surround them. Draco moved Leila behind him and stood at the head of the group surrounding the Potters. Order members as well as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students stood beside Draco, protecting the Potters.

"You'll have to get through us first," Draco said.

Pansy sneered at Draco, when shouts could be heard from the corridor. Leila looked out the door where the familiar screech was coming from.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Filch shouted.

Argus Filch came limping into the Great Hall carrying Mrs. Norris. The Order moved away for him to get through as he stopped, separating Draco and Leila.

"Students in the corridor!" Filch shouted.

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot," Professor McGonagall groaned.

"Oh," Filch said. You could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Sorry ma'am."

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune," Professor McGonagall began. "If you would please, lead the students…"

"I'm of age!" Ernie Macmillan shouted.

"Lead the students who are underage as well as Miss Parkinson and the Slytherins to the…" Professor McGonagall began again.

"The Room of Requirement," Draco interrupted.

Professor McGonagall looked at Draco for a moment before she groaned and started again.

"Lead them from the hall to the Room of Requirement. Any other interruptions?" Professor McGonagall furthered.

Everyone stood there silently for a moment, until Mr. Filch began to lead the student out of the Great Hall. All the Slytherins, except Draco and Leila exited from the Great Hall. But a good number of Ravenclaws, even more Hufflepuffs, and half of Gryffindor remained in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall attempted to clear the underage Gryffindors from the Great Hall before she walked up to Harry and Leila.

"I assume there's a reason you two came back," Professor McGonagall said.

"We're working on Dumbledore's orders," Leila responded.

"Dumbledore? What is it you need?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We need the bloody diad…" Harry began.

"Time, we need as much time as you can give us," Leila interrupted.

"That'll work too," Harry said.

"We'll secure the castle," Professor McGonagall nodded. "I know I may not have seemed too happy to see you both before, but it is good to see you."

Leila grinned at Professor McGonagall as she moved back to the Gryffindors to clear Creevey and Peakes from the Great Hall. Everything seemed to be in mass chaos as students fled from Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix prepared to protect the school. Kingsley warned them that they had one hour until midnight struck. One hour until either Harry turned himself over to Voldmort or Voldemort began his attack. Leila stood there for a moment seemingly lost in it all. This was really happening: and she still hadn't told Harry. Told her brother about that bloody second prophecy. But her brother had one thing on his mind: the Horcrux. Without even warning her, he ran from the Great Hall in search of it. Leila quickly chased after him, not even noticing Draco calling her name behind her. Draco stopped suddenly and watched Leila run out of the Great Hall, when someone joined him and patted him on the shoulder. Draco turned his head to see a tall ginger standing beside him.

"She knows what she's doing," Fred Weasley said.

"That's what scares me," Draco muttered.

"You worry about keeping you alive," Fred said seriously. "We need all the people on our side that we can get. Getting yourself killed won't help us any."

Fred turned to walk away.

"Weasley," Draco called.

Fred turned around toward Draco, before Draco took a few steps closer to him. Draco looked to be fighting what he was about to say.

"Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll look after her for me," Draco said.

"As long as you'll do the same for me," Fred nodded.

"Yeah, of course," Draco nodded.

"Good, now that we got that settled...let's go protect the castle and make sure we don't have to keep our end of that promise," Fred said.

Draco nodded his head. Even though he knew Leila was running into the thick of things, he felt a little relief knowing that if something happened to him at least Leila wouldn't be left alone. She would at least have someone she loved looking after her. Someone he could trust to look after her and love her. The people began to whir around him.

"Malfoy, you coming?" Fred questioned.

Draco shook his reverie off and nodded at Fred. He followed after the ginger into what was probably going to be an endless night.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, for some reason this chapter really made me nervous and I was slightly avoiding the inevitable. But here it is! What'd you think of the Fred/Draco scene? Thanks for all of you who have supported this story! It's truly amazing!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Why so Severus? Lol. I once listed fluent sarcasm as one of my languages…haha.

TheEvilPinkCupcake: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'm super excited that you're elated for them!

Fantasy-Mania31: I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter…even if it lacked Draco for the most part, but I think the last scene made of for a lack of him.

Nadi: That's so cool that you're trying to get a book published! I'm only good at manipulating writing…as the reason why I'm writing fanfiction…anything that is original I am simply awful at! Good luck writing!

AbominableSnowman23: I'm glad you like it! I didn't think that they'd all accept Draco right away. And I loved Mrs. Weasley's scenes too. :)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx I'm glad that you remembered…haha. It really flatters me that you liked the chapter. I didn't think they'd all realistically accept Draco right away seeing as he was a prick to them for how many years? Theo will be coming…you'll just have to wait to see what ending he gets. Haha.

Lizzy M: Congratulations on being the 1000th review! Thanks for that! I'm glad that you got back to reading! I'm also flattered that you like my writing. But this really has been an emotional roller coaster to write…knowing that it's going to end soon. Haha.

Dream lighting: Who modified them? Take a look back at Chapter 26…I'm pretty sure that should help some. Thanks for the review!

LeilaxDraco Fan: I'm so excited I reached 1000 reviews! Makes me feel kinda accomplished. Your compliments were well received. :D I really wanted to make it seem realistic that Draco journeyed with them. I think they've all come to accept Malfoy as part of the team. Thanks for the review as always…always look forward to your reviews.

Hollis Annalise: Thanks so much for the reviews and the PM. They really mean a lot to me. I'm so glad that you found my little story and enjoyed it. It's a movie in my mind…want admission? Haha. I'm also flattered that you'll seen how far I've come with my writing. It really has come a long way and I sometimes cringe looking back…haha.

xxxRena: I'm glad that you loved it! Hope you like this one as well!

Marlene: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I wanted to show that just because Draco is part of the team doesn't make him flawless….and it's sweet that you think I have a wonderful personality. :P I'm shy until I get to know someone…then I'm me. (best way to describe it…haha) Thankfully on the internet, I don't really have to be my usual shy self at first.

Luli Cullen: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it!

RHatch89: I didn't mean to come off mean…I realize that sometimes what's written doesn't always translate the way my head intended it to. I was only asking because if you hadn't, you'd be able to find more Leila…but you have, so now you have to wait for me to update. :P Thanks for the review!

Guest: Polygamy…I know, Draco/Leila/Fred…too bad. Hopefully, it'll get a satisfying ending though.

Nack3490: There wasn't much Draco/Leila interaction this chapter, but their story is continuing…how will it change things?

XxShadowhunterxX: I don't mind you sounding childish :P It makes me giggle. I don't mind if your reviews are late, really…besides, it gives me motivation to get my butt in gear to finalize things. As far as the Draco/Leila/Fred triangle…it will be resolved, for good soon. As much as I love Leila with Fred…in my heart I know she belongs with Draco. But I can't give too much away if that will happen or not. :P I'm glad you think I'm like Jo…I'll probably never be famous at anything, but it's nice to know there's a fan out there. :D

Nikki-W94: I'm glad that you like finding my updates! There wasn't much interaction between the three of them this chapter…but things are beginning to fall more into place.

CasperGirl523: I'm glad that you found my little stories! I'm really humbled that you like them. Sorry the update is a little later than normal!

Alyssa103: I'm sorry I made you cry that chapter…I also cried when writing it. I lost my mom when I was nine, so it kinda was what I would want to talk to my mom about. I don't mind your rambling. I'm glad you found my stories and I appreciate the review. :D

Amber Rose Black: Thanks for the review!

Spazzykinns: I'm glad that you've found my little stories, but should I be apologizing for keeping you at your computer? Haha. So glad you like them and thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Here's the next chapter.

Twitter:cpjjgj cpjjgj23


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

REVIEW PLEASE! :D or else...lol

… … … …

Leila chased after her brother out of the Great Hall. She needed to tell him about the Second Prophecy. She had been avoiding telling him about it for months now; but seeing as it looked like the timing was inevitable, she should be the one to tell him before Voldemort got around to it. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath when spotted her brother running up the Grand Staircase, skipping every other step. Leila groaned, while her brother wasn't exactly what one would call "tall;" he still had several inches on her giving him a much longer stride. She moved to start running again when her body rammed roughly into one far sturdier than her own. She fell to the floor with a thump. She looked up to find Percy Weasley already reaching down to help her up.

"Sorry 'bout that Leila," Percy said.

Leila didn't verbalize a response. Instead, she just looked up at him rather reluctantly before she accepted his hand to help her up. When Leila was standing once again, she wiped the dirt off her bottom, wanting to walk away from Percy Weasley, but he engaged her in conversation again. The last time she had seen him, he had been a downright prat; but it might have had to do something with her, George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron flinging mashed turnips at him. But Percy had always been a pompous, arrogant arse, to put it nicely.

"Where is everyone?" Percy asked.

"Getting ready to fight," Leila said coldly.

"That's why I'm here too," Percy rushed.

"Won't that ruin your precious Ministry job?" Leila hissed.

"It could; but that's not what's important," Percy stated.

"And what is?" Leila questioned.

"My family," Percy said.

"Didn't seem to be too high on your priorities last time I saw you. Your mother cried for…" Leila began.

"Things change, people change. Please, just believe me when I say that I've straightened out my priorities," Percy practically begged.

"I'm not the one you have to convince; but I swear to Merlin, if you hurt any of them again…" Leila began again.

"I won't. Now where is everyone?" Percy asked once more.

"Most of them are in the Great Hall, last I saw; but speaking of family, I need to go find what's left of mine while I still can," Leila said.

Percy looked at Leila confusedly, but she didn't have time to explain things to him. The only person she needed to do some explaining to was Harry. What if he got angry with her because she had kept this from him? For months she had kept this from him. It probably should have been one of the first things she should have told him back in December when they were reunited; but how exactly does one tell her brother that she is going to be the one to hand him over to Voldemort? There wasn't a guide written on how to break news like this. Part of her still wished she didn't have to tell her brother; but despite how much it terrified her to tell him, it was the right thing to do. She was just going to have to use all the bravery inside her to break this news to him; but knowing her brother, his reaction to things was almost predictable. Harry was going act irrationally about this. Either he was going to get downright angry right away and fly off the handle or he was going to say something stupid and then stew over it. Leila just hoped that for once her brother wouldn't act like her brother and everything would turn out all right.

Leila was almost to the top of one of the many staircases when she saw Hermione and Ron stop Harry. She was thankful that she probably wouldn't have to run much farther. She was already practically panting for breath. You'd think that for being on the run for months that she'd be in better shape; but clearly that was not the case. When Leila finally came upon her brother and friends, she threw one arm around Hermione and another around Ron, separating them, allowing her to catch her breath. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all gave her odd looks as if she was interrupting something important.

"Sorry, what'd I miss," Leila panted.

Ron looked at her before he turned back to Harry.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary with the Basilisk fang, right?" Ron began.

"Hey, I'm the one who stabbed it," Leila said.

"Because I forced your hand. I told you to stab the thing; but you wouldn't. I literally took hold of your hand and…" Harry added.

"I was twelve, I panicked. People don't always make the best decisions when they're scared of what the outcome may be," Leila stated.

Only, Leila was referring more to the pressing issue at hand rather than back to that dreaded event in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione gave her a knowing look; but Ron seemed to be completely oblivious to what Leila was trying to say. He was not to be distracted from his pressing issue.

"All right, so you both destroyed the thing. That fact doesn't change the fact that Hermione and I think we might know where we can find some," Ron said.

"Sluggie might have a stash," Leila suggested.

"Not exactly what I—erm, we had in mind," Ron said. "But like I said, we think we know where we might find some."

"Okay," Harry responded.

"You're not even going to question where?" Leila asked. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"Honestly, right now I don't really care. We need _something_ to destroy them. I'll take any chance we get," Harry said.

Harry reached in his back pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He pressed it into Ron's hands stating that they'd be able to find him when they got back. Ron nodded his head as he reached around Leila for Hermione's arm. Leila watched as they took off back down the stairs. When she turned back toward her brother, he was already beginning his sprint back up the stairs.

"Not again," Leila muttered.

Leila began to go up the stairs.

"Harry where are you going?" Leila called.

Harry turned his head around toward his sister as he continued to ascend the staircase. Leila too continued to climb, trying not to lose her brother in the chaos of students running up and down the staircase.

"Ravenclaw common room; there's got to be something we missed," Harry shouted.

"It can wait for a moment," Leila called back.

Harry stopped for a moment and waited for his sister.

"What could possibly be more important than trying to solve how we're supposed to kill Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"A prophecy…" Leila began.

"Leila, I already know about that bloody prophecy that says 'neither can live while the other survives.' It's nothing for you to fret over," Harry groaned.

"I'm not fretting about that one," Leila said hesitantly.

"Then what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Leila caught a sob in her throat. She clutched at it as the tears began to well in her eyes. She had to tell him. She could easily play this off as if it were nothing. She could pretend that Harry had originally be right; but like Dumbledore had once said that one must choose between what is right and what is easy. Leila would admit that prior until this past year, she had normally done things the easy way. Now wasn't the time for reverting back to that nasty habit. Now was the time for her to do what was right, whether it felt like the right thing or not.

"Harry, there's a second prophecy," Leila sniffled. "A prophecy about me."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There's a second prophecy concerning me and you and Voldemort," Leila whispered.

"How do you know? Are you sure? I thought we smashed all the prophecies," Harry questioned.

"They were; but Trelawney made a second prophecy," Leila said.

"When?" Harry questioned.

"I—I don't know. I only know that she told it to Snape and if those two were in the same place intentionally, it would have been after he started at Hogwarts," Leila said.

Tears trickled down Leila's cheeks as Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Leila suddenly wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and softly cried into his jacket. He gently pushed her away giving her a looking demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"Well, are you going to tell me what the thing said or not?" Harry questioned.

Leila took a moment to try and compose herself. She knew that the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon, so she just took in several deep breaths before she was to recite the prophecy she had memorized so long ago. The words of her destiny seared into her mind permanently. Snape's drawl ringing through her head. Voldemort's knowledge of something about her before she knew ran through her body. The fact that Dumbledore had kept this from not only her; but her brother plagued her. She was already this far…she had to continue. She took one more deep breath and with tearful eyes looked into her brother's matching eyes.

"_A girl born as the seventh month waned/ A sister, closest with the Chosen One through all his pain/ With her the Dark Lord will seek to gain/_ _To win the fight, no matter whose blood be stained/ The girl will fight but it will be in vain/ For she will deliver the Chosen One unrestrained/ Right into the hands of he whose existence is his bane."_

Harry looked at his sister for a moment that seemed like an eternity. He didn't even blink. Inside, Leila cringed. How was he going to react to this? Then without even saying anything, Harry turned around and continued to run up the stairs.

"Really?" Leila muttered.

Leila once again took off in a sprint after her brother. Normally, he at least said _something_. Yet this time, he just took off in the opposite direction. It wasn't like her brother to remain silent about something. Damnit, he was a Gryffindor, a house that was well-known for acting without fully thinking things through first.

"Harry, where are you going?" Leila called.

"You know where I'm going," Harry called back

"Did you hear what I just told you?" Leila called.

"Couldn't exactly miss it," Harry retorted.

"Harry, we need to talk about this!" Leila shouted.

"I have other things I need to do than deal with this," Harry said.

"Harry!" Leila groaned.

"Leila, I don't have time for this right now!" Harry shouted. "Just stay out of trouble."

Leila stopped where she was at and her heart sank. Was this really what it was coming to? He was going to avoid her? After the months of saying how he wasn't going to take the chance of losing her again, here he was running away from her.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Leila cried tearfully.

The students running seemed to stop and intently watch the Potter twins. Harry too stopped and attempted to mask his emotions while looking to his sister.

"I know," Harry said.

Harry then turned around yet again and continued his journey back to the Ravenclaw common room. The students whispered amongst themselves about the exchange they just witnessed as Leila hung her head in defeat. She roughly wiped away the tears from her eyes as she headed back down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were gone to who knows where to get their hands on Basilisk fangs; Harry was on a mission that he didn't want her for, that left….Draco. Oh Merlin! She had completely forgotten about him. She had been so consumed with telling Harry about the Second Prophecy, that she had simply left him. She was probably the worst person ever. Most of the people down there probably hated Draco; despite how bravely he had acted defending her and Harry in front of the people he used to call his close friends.

Leila went a little faster down the stairs wanting to find Draco and make sure he hadn't been sent to the dungeons or anything rash like that. She was almost down the final staircase when she spotted Daphne and Astoria. Daphne was talking to Neville when Astoria called after her once. Daphne groaned as she looked to her sister. Neville simply nodded his head and walked over to Seamus who was talking with Professor McGonagall at the entrance to the Great Hall. Daphne attempted to walk closer to her sister, but there was still plenty of chaos from all the students and Order members walking through the space. Leila stopped on the stairs to watch the scene.

"Daphne," Astoria called.

"Astoria," Daphne called back.

The sisters were finally reunited when Daphne grabbed her sister's arm of her robe and led her to the staircase.

"Astoria, you need to get out of the castle," Daphne said firmly.

"What about you?" Astoria asked.

"I'm going to stay," Daphne said.

"You can't," Astoria said stubbornly.

"I'm seventeen, you can't stop me," Daphne said.

"What will Mother say?" Astoria shrilled.

"There are those moments in life when you have to stop living in your parent's shadow and this is one of those moments," Daphne explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Astoria cried.

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't," Daphne said.

"Which side are you fighting for?" Astoria questioned.

"The right one. Now go, Astoria. Do exactly as they tell you and stay safe," Daphne said.

Astoria looked like she was going to start up the stairs when she suddenly threw her arms around her sister. Daphne returned the hug.

"I love you," Astoria said.

"I love you too, Astoria," Daphne responded.

"Don't do anything stupid," Astoria sniffled.

Daphne pressed a gentle kiss against her sister's cheek before she pushed her toward the stairs.

"Go," Daphne commanded.

Astoria wiped away her tears before she began running up the stairs. The younger Slytherin spotted Leila and stopped right beside her. The younger girl's eyes were flitting between the wall and Leila; but eventually, they focused on Leila.

"I know you've never exactly liked me," Astoria said.

"That's an understatement," Leila scoffed.

"But I want you to know, not that it matters to you; I'm on whatever side my sister is on. You may be her best friend, but she's mine," Astoria explained.

Leila didn't even get a chance to respond to Astoria's statement because the younger girl quickly flew up the stairs. And there was no way in hell she was running up the stairs again unless she had to. Astoria had said her bit and that was all that was needed. Leila briefly glimpsed back at Astoria before she ran down the stairs to Daphne. Daphne threw her arms around Leila. Daphne began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm scared," Daphne whispered.

"We all are," Leila whispered back.

Daphne backed away with her eyes shining.

"But this is the right thing to do. You were right. I've made my choice and this is it," Daphne said. "So what do we do now?"

"You can help me find Draco," Leila said. "That shouldn't be too dangerous; or at least I hope it isn't."

"You don't know where he is?" Daphne asked.

"I ran after my brother without him," Leila responded.

"Then where's your brother?" Daphne questioned.

"Long story," Leila sighed.

"So which one are we looking for then?" Daphne questioned.

"Draco, Harry needs his space right now," Leila sighed.

"That doesn't sound good…" Daphne began.

Thankfully, at just that moment, Draco came out of a passage that eventually led to the roof. He looked extremely focused, but Leila interrupted his path.

"Where have you been?" Leila asked.

"I could ask you the same; but I won't," Draco responded.

"I'm sorry..." Leila began.

"Hold that thought," Draco said.

Draco placed his hands on Leila's shoulders and gently pushed her out of the way. He practically ran over to Professor McGonagall. Leila looked to Daphne confusedly before they followed Draco. Draco approached Professor McGonagall, who didn't appear shocked at all to be talking strategy with Draco; unlike Leila and Daphne who wore their shock on their faces.

"From what we've surveyed, we're going to need some reinforcements at the Covered Bridge and the Viaduct," Draco stated.

"I can imagine that we would, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

"You don't understand, there's already groups steadily growing in the valleys just beyond both bridges," Draco said.

"About how many?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hard to tell; but the group outside the Covered Bridge looked to be comprised mainly of Snatchers and I think you and I both know there's too many of them, as dim as they may be," Draco said.

"How many wands do you think it'll take?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"More than we can afford to pull from other defenses. I saw Professors Sprout and Flitwick already beginning some defenses near the Viaduct; making the covered bridge out weakest point," Draco said.

"That is quite the predicament," Professor McGonagall said with pursed lips.

"If you don't mind Professor, I have an idea. It's mental, but I think it might work," Draco said.

"Spit it out, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall scoffed.

"Take it down; take the covered bridge down," Draco said.

"That bridge has been here since before…" Professor McGonagall began.

"I understand that it sounds completely nutter; but they're going to attack us whether something is historically significant or not. We need to take it out," Draco furthered.

"But won't they just be able to fly across?" Seamus questioned.

"That brings up the even more mental part; we wait until they're on it before we bring it down," Draco said.

"They're already setting up defenses so no one can get through," Seamus argued.

"They won't last forever, Mr. Finnigan," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick wanted me to ask you to help with the protections for the Viaduct," Terry Boot said.

Professor McGonagall curtly nodded as Terry Boot ran back out the front entrance. Professor McGonagall then looked to Draco and then to Neville and Seamus.

"Mr. Malfoy's right, we need to be able to take it down. This is a battle, not a time to play nice. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, I trust I can leave you in charge to destroy a bridge?" Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'd come this way for a moment, I think we could use some of your expertise."

Seamus grinned as Neville looked to him with a slight look of shock on his face. Professor McGonagall then started for the front entrance. Neville, Seamus, Draco, Leila, and Daphne followed after her. Seamus had done a complete 180 on the bridge scenario, now that he had Professor McGonagall's blessing. Leila was shocked to see that he even shook Draco's hand and congratulate him on the idea. Funny how only moments before, Seamus had been doubting Draco. But then again, Finnigan always was the last one to get on the band wagon so to speak. Leila's heart filled with pride seeing Draco like this. Given the proper chance, he really was a clever and cunning person. He just needed a proper shove in the right direction. Neville on the other had insisted that he double-check he heard Professor McGonagall right.

"You're giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked.

"That is correct, Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy understands our enemy better than most of us can even begin to," Professor McGonagall said.

"To blow it up? Boom?" Neville furthered.

"Boom!" Professor McGonagall returned.

"Wicked, but how on earth are we gonna do that?" Neville questioned.

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I seem to recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Don't worry, I can bring it down," Seamus grinned.

"That's the spirit, now away you go," Professor McGonagall said.

Seamus and Neville practically ran back into the castle. For a moment Professor McGonagall looked to the three teenagers still surrounding her: all three Slytherins. She had a slight smirk on her face as Professor Flitwick waddled over to where they stood on the steps outside into the courtyard. Draco seemed to be scanning the area for holes in their defense.

"Its students like you three who will bring Slytherin out of its shame; now Mr. Malfoy, do you have any other defensive strategies for this part of the castle?" Professor McGonagall continued.

"You really want my input, Professor?" Draco questioned.

"I asked you, didn't I? I meant what I said when you understand our enemy. Don't think of it as a downfall Mr. Malfoy, we'll want to use it to our advantage," Professor McGonagall explained.

"They've got the giants on their side and they won't fail to use them. We need some defense that will at least slow them down from getting into the castle," Draco stated.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you do realize that we won't be able to hold You-Know-Who out indefinitely," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Well, like Mr. Malfoy was explaining, it doesn't mean we can't delay him," Professor McGonagall began. "And his name is Voldemort, Filius. You might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

Professor McGonagall turned around and winked at Draco while holding her wand high.

"Miss Potter, Miss Greengrass, I'm going to suggest you move from where you're standing," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Why?" Daphne questioned.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" Professor McGonagall cried.

The stone statutes suddenly began coming to life. They jumped from their pedestals on the wall, landing with loud thud and smashing of stone onto the floor. Leila gasped as one by one; more stone soldiers began to come to life. Suddenly they stood up and began marching forward. Leila grabbed Daphne by the hood of her cloak and pulled her closer toward Draco, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Mrs. Weasley.

"That's why," Leila said.

Soon the stone soldiers began to file single file in two lines out the entrance to the castle. They walked across the courtyard, headed straight for the viaduct. Professor McGonagall began to give the lifeless soldiers orders.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"That spell was wicked brilliant. I didn't know Old McGonagall had it in her," Daphne whispered to Leila.

"I've always wanted to use that spell," Professor McGonagall beamed proudly.

Draco and Leila chuckled at their Professor, while Daphne looked at her like she had never seen the old woman before. Professor McGonagall then turned quite serious again as she turned to the three Slytherin teenagers in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, go check on our other defenses please and why don't you take Miss Potter with you," Professor McGonagall suggested.

"What about me?" Daphne asked.

"Miss Greengrass, as I seem to recall; you're rather gifted at Charms," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"That's right," Daphne said.

"I'm sure we could use your help right here putting up our shield," Professor Flitwick said.

Daphne nodded her head and instantly took off for the middle of the courtyard where other seventh years and Order members were beginning the defenses. Leila looked hesitantly between Draco and Daphne. She motioned for Draco to give her one moment as she took off after Daphne. Daphne was already beginning to send protections up into the air, when she turned around at Leila's calls.

"Daphne!" Leila shouted.

"Go on," Daphne said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"Professor Flitwick is right, this is what I'm best at and I want to do this. Besides, there are plenty of teachers here if something goes awry. So go on," Daphne said.

"Be careful," Leila called.

"You too!" Daphne called back. "Don't get into any trouble."

"Why do people keep saying that?" Leila muttered.

"Leila!" Draco shouted.

Leila ran back toward Draco. Once she reached they headed right back into the castle. They were hardly through the front doors when the Bloody Baron appeared before them. Draco gave him instructions to keep watch over the castle. Leila thought it odd that Draco would do that; but the way Draco reasoned, it was better to keep the Bloody Baron occupied with something than to be constantly getting in their way. Leila reached over and entwined her fingers with Draco's, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're good at this sort of thing," Leila smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"I didn't mean to ignore you back there. I just wanted to make Professor McGonagall aware of our situation," Draco began. "What was it you were going to say?"

"I told Harry," Leila started. "I told Harry about the Second Prophecy."

"You did what?" Draco questioned. "I thought you did that months ago."

"I tried…a little; but I just couldn't ever get the words out of my mouth," Leila said.

"And knowing your brother…" Draco began. "Where is he now?"

"I think he went back to the Ravenclaw common room. He thinks we missed something about the diadem when we were there," Leila said.

"What did the bloody thing look like?" Draco questioned.

"Well, it's a sort of tiara, but it's in the shape of an eagle. There's this large oval shaped stone almost in the center of the diadem. There was also a jewel that would dangle down the forehead; but I think that would be bloody annoying if you ask me," Leila began.

"Wait a minute; was the oval stone a sapphire?" Draco asked.

"I—I don't know. It would make sense seeing as it is Ravenclaw after all," Leila said.

"Leila, do you remember last year when we were in the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked suddenly.

"It's not like we were only in there once," Leila retorted. "We either fought or snogged or…"

"The last time," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Don't embarrass yourself."

"When I was going to tell you that I knew you were a Death Eater…" Leila pondered aloud.

Leila's thoughts went back to that moment.

_**~*~Flashback to 6**__**th**__** Year~*~**_

_As Leila and Draco stepped into the Room of Requirement, Leila reached for Draco's hand. She intertwined her fingers in his, not looking for his reaction. She was nervous. Beyond nervous, actually. Leila walked past a cabinet, a cabinet which Draco was all too familiar with, and she stopped immediately when she saw Harry's Potion's textbook. She picked the book up and thumbed through the pages._

_ "I hadn't even noticed that he'd gotten rid of this." Leila mumbled._

_ "What was that?" Draco asked._

_ "This is Harry's Potion's book." Leila answered._

_Draco grabbed the book and examined it._

"_The Chosen One isn't good enough anymore? Needs to go by the Half-blood Prince?" Draco scoffed._

"_It's a used textbook, Draco; the so-called Half-blood Prince had the book before Harry." Leila sighed._

"_What's Scarhead's book doing up here then?" Draco asked._

"_Dunno." Leila said._

_The truth was that Leila did have somewhat of an idea what the book was doing in the Room of Requirement. The spell Harry used against Draco in the bathroom was in this book. Knowing Hermione, she probably made Harry get rid of the book once she got wind that the spell that had wounded Draco was in it. Draco set the book down and looked at Leila. Leila turned slightly away and folded her arms over her chest. She wished to delay having to tell him what she knew, hoping that he would tell her first. She saw a headdress with a beautiful crown-like object with a Sapphire jewel and looked to be in the shape of some sort of bird. She tried to reach for it, but Draco grabbed her arm…_

_**~*~End Flashback~*~**_

Leila gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Bloody hell, it's in the Room of Requirement," Leila choked out. "By Harry's old Potion's book."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "I mean, what you were describing vaguely reminded me of it."

"There's one way to find out," Leila shrugged.

"But I'm supposed to be checking for holes in our defenses," Draco argued.

"Well right now we may have just found one in our enemy's," Leila said.

Draco mulled Leila's statement over for a moment before he nodded his head. The couple ran up the stairs until they reached the corridor for the Room of Requirement. Leila walked past the wall three times asking for Room of Hidden things; but no door appeared.

"Someone's in there," Leila said.

"Then we need to ask for the room we were in before," Draco said.

Leila once again walked past the wall three times; but this time she asked for the safe room and instantly the door appeared. Draco took hold of the door knob and twisted it open. He held the door open for Leila who found the room empty except for Ginny Weasley, who was sitting on a hammock pouting.

"Is anyone else in here?" Leila asked.

"Only me," Ginny groaned. "It's stupid that I'm stuck in here when I know for fact Colin Creevey snuck out."

"How would you like to get out of here for say thirty minutes?" Draco asked.

"Draco, she's in here for her own good," Leila hissed.

"What trouble can she get into, in thirty minutes?" Draco questioned. "She'll come right back in here when we're done."

"Plenty, she's related to Fred and George, remember?" Leila argued.

"What are we going to do, let her search for it with us?" Draco furthered.

"I don't know, maybe," Leila continued.

"You really want to piss your brother off even more?" Draco argued.

"And where is she going to go?" Leila snipped.

"Gryffindor common room should be safe enough," Draco shrugged.

"Where'd she go?" Leila asked.

"I just answered that bloody question," Draco hissed.

"No, I mean where is Ginny right now? She was just here," Leila groaned.

Just then they heard the door to the Room of Requirement close.

"You lost her. You're going to make a terrible parent someday," Leila scoffed.

"I lost her? She was just as much your responsibility as mine. So then you're going to be as equally bad of a parent," Draco argued.

"Take that back!" Leila argued.

"You first!" Draco hissed.

Leila narrowed her eyes at Draco and then headed for the door. Draco's eyes widened and he began to panic.

"Leila, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that," Draco pleaded.

"Good to know, I was just leaving so we can get into the Room of Hidden Things," Leila smirked.

"Damn, you're good," Draco muttered.

Leila turned around and smirked at Draco before they walked out of the room. This time Draco walked past the wall three times, wishing for the Room of Hidden things. When the door appeared a slight smile spread across his face as he once again opened the door. Draco and Leila started into the piles of objects, without much direction at first. Then Draco remembered that they had been somewhere near the Vanishing Cabinet, so he slightly changed their course so that they were headed once again in the right direction. They came upon the Vanishing Cabinet, which made Leila shudder. So many things could have been prevented if only Draco hadn't mended this cabinet; but then again, Draco might not be alive right now if he hadn't mended either. They stopped for a moment and looked around.

"I think we were this way," Leila said.

"We can always come back to the Vanishing Cabinet if it's a dead end," Draco shrugged.

Rumbling could be heard overhead. Leila instantly reached for Draco's hand and pulled herself closer to him. The Devil's Snare close by crackled and one of the Pixies floated by overhead.

"It's started," Draco said.

"I had hoped it would take them a little longer," Leila whispered.

"Well, let's find the bloody thing and get out of here," Draco stated.

"What are you two looking for?" Harry questioned appearing from behind a pile of junk.

"Diadem of Ravenclaw," Draco and Leila answered simultaneously.

"You mean you two knew it was in here the whole time?" Harry groaned.

"We only just remembered. We ran into it last year," Leila said.

"We; you said we. What were you two doing in here last year?" Harry questioned.

"That time I was going to tell Draco that I knew he was a Death Eater," Leila explained.

"What do you mean, 'that time'?" Harry furthered.

"Let's just look for the diadem. How did you figure out it was in here, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Helena Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"The Grey Lady?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, apparently she was in love with the Bloody Baron at one point and somehow down the road Tom Riddle hid it here at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"As much as I'd love to find out more about the love lives of the Hogwarts ghosts, I remember that blistered old cabinet. It's where we found that old Potions book," Leila interrupted.

The three of them looked to each other before taking off in a sprint. They reached the cabinet where the Potions book was and the table with the diadem of Ravenclaw. Leila once again attempted to reach for it, but her height was working against her.

"Harry, that's it!" Leila enthused.

Harry tried to reach; but it was even a bit beyond his reach. Draco gave it a go. He almost had the thing down…

"Well, well, what brings you three here?" a familiar voice of a young Death Eater called.

"Damnit," Draco muttered.

Leila, Harry, and Draco all turned around to find Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini standing several yards away with their wands drawn at them.

"You're right about one thing, Malfoy. You're damned once you get out of this room," Theo continued.

"Maybe even before," Blaise added.

"How'd you lot even get in here?" Draco questioned.

"We remembered how you got in here all the time last year," Crabbe said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Draco muttered.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Leila whispered.

"Nott, why didn't you tell her?" Harry interrupted.

"What the hell are you talking about Potter?" Theo hissed.

"Bellatrix, you knew it was us. You didn't say anything," Harry continued.

"Come on, Theo," Goyle began."Don't be a prat. Do 'em. Do 'em after what they did to your father."

"Theo, what happened to your father?" Leila suddenly asked.

"Thanks to you lot he's dead. The Dark Lord murdered him right in front of me after what you lot did," Theo hissed.

"Theo, I'm so sorry," Leila sighed, her eyes shimmering with tears. "It's not right for anyone to be parentless; but can't you see this isn't our fault. It's Voldemort's. He's the reason Harry and I are parentless and the reason you are too. I beg you to see reason."

"Don't listen to her! Kill her, she deserves it!" Crabbe hissed.

"She's the Dark Lord's as well as her brother and Malfoy," Theo hissed back.

"Then at least bloody her up a little," Crabbe scoffed.

Theo's wand arm began to shake. He looked about ready to hex them when suddenly his wand flew into the air. Leila watched as Hermione caught it. She did a double-take when she noticed Hermione and Ron standing right beside her. Hermione beamed proudly as Ron stood beside her. Their hands were entwined. Harry took a step forward drawing his wand at them. Draco, Leila, and Ron followed suit.

"You're outmatched; you have three wands and we have five plus a couple spares. Surrender while you still can," Harry said.

"No chance in hell!" Crabbe shouted.

Crabbe suddenly started casting Killing Curses at them. Harry, Draco, Leila, Ron, and Hermione tried to deflect them; but he was rapidly firing them. They tried ducking behind the piles of objects; but they were in a dead end. The only out from where they were standing was to climb or go through the group of wannabe Death Eaters. Theo was ordering Crabbe to stop because the Dark Lord wanted them alive. Leila was surprised to hear Blaise Zabini voice the same sentiments. For a moment she looked out from her hiding spot and became extremely mortified while the others all remained hidden. Crabbe tried to shoot another Killing Curse at them but Theo yanked the arm without his wand. Crabbe jerked and the tip of his wand changed its aim. It was too late because the Unforgiveable had already been said. A jet of green light shot toward Blaise Zabini. Blaise's eyes widened right before he was hit with the jolt of light. Leila screamed as Blaise's body fell motionless to the floor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco rose to their feet to see what Leila had witnessed. Theo ran to Blaise's body; but it was no use. Leila slid down the pile and began to sob. She had never been overly fond of Blaise. Normally, she just found him bloody annoying; but he didn't deserve to die. Especially not like this; because a misfired curse that couldn't been meant for her. When Leila took a moment to look to her brother and friends, she found all their faces had blanched. It seemed so surreal; he couldn't really be dead could he? It seemed that at any second Blaise would stand up again; but Leila knew that wasn't true. She understood the finality of death.

.

"B—B—Blaise, h—he's dead," Leila sobbed.

Leila watched as Hermione reached for Ron's hand; but Ron instead wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Draco reached down and helped Leila to her feet, keeping her close to him; much like Ron was doing with Hermione.

"Look what you made me do!" Crabbe shouted.

"You're the one firing the bloody curses!" Theo hissed.

Hermione held one hand over her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. Was this the first casualty of the battle? They knew it certainly wouldn't be the last. Leila looked up to Draco as she noticed a stray tear slip down his cheek. Draco had been closer to Blaise than she had been. They had been roommates since first year and they knew each other even before Hogwarts.

"Harry, if we attack now while they're distracted, it's only Crabbe and Goyle with wands. I like our chances," Ron whispered.

"Me too," Harry whispered back.

"What about Blaise?" Leila asked.

"He's dead, there's nothing we can do," Draco said sullenly. "We need to make sure we're not next."

The Slytherin boys continued to stand over Blaise's dead body, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Harry counted down from three with his fingers before those trapped began casting Stunners at the Slytherin boys. Theo's eyes widened as spells were hurled at him. He began to crawl away from the scene while Crabbe and Goyle responded by throwing more Killing Curses. You think they would have learned their lesson after Crabbe just killed one of their friends; but no. One of Goyle's Killing Curses came mere inches from hitting Hermione; but Hermione didn't even let it phase her. It hit the cabinet close to them which held the Diadem and Harry's old Potions book, causing the it to explode. They ducked from the shards of wood; but they continued to throw more Stunners while Crabbe and Goyle started to run away. Ron on the other hand refused to let them get away with almost hitting Hermione. He jumped over Blaise's body and took off after Crabbe and Goyle, yelling as he ran after them.

"That's my girlfriend, you numpties! Ron shouted.

Leila looked to Hermione who was attempting to hide her smile.

"Girlfriend?" Leila asked.

"It was all so sudden," Hermione blushed.

"Clearly. The last time we saw you two…" Leila began.

"Girls, we don't have time for this," Harry said.

Leila and Hermione wheeled around. The Diadem which had once been placed on the table had been thrown high onto the stacked pile of things. An item that it could possibly be sparkled above everyone's reach near a red sofa. Harry and Draco began to climb the stack heading for the Diadem. Harry was a decent climber; but Draco was better. It looked almost like a race to the Diadem. The boys tossed chairs out of their way and on the floor, which Leila and Hermione had to dodge. A Pixie bit Harry's finger; but he roughly tossed it away like he had been doing to spare pieces of furniture. Suddenly about a dozen more Pixies flew out at them. Harry and Draco swatted at them, attempting to stay solid on the pile. Draco plunged his arm into a hole near the red sofa and pulled out the Diadem. He quickly handed it to Harry. Both boys stood on the pile for a moment breathing heavily when screams began to fill the air. Harry and Draco jumped from the pile and stood beside Leila and Hermione.

"Run!" Ron faintly screamed.

"I swear if there's an Acromantula in here…" Leila groaned.

But added lights flickered from the direction of Ron's screams. His screams became louder and louder until suddenly he was running right toward them with a panicked look on his face. Ron ran right toward them, jumped over Blaise's body, and grabbed Hermione by her arm and continued to run.

"Crabbe's set the bloody place on fire!" Ron screamed.

Flames began to roar closer toward them. Everyone's eyes widened in terror. Harry took off after Ron; Leila was about to run when Draco headed in the opposite direction, toward the flames.

"Draco!" Leila shouted.

"We can't leave him here," Draco called.

Leila watched as Draco picked up Blaise's dead body and flung him over his shoulder. Draco then quickly walked closer to Leila who was holding out her hand waiting for him. Leila's eyes widened as the flames began to consume everything in sight almost right behind Draco. A beast arose out of the flames and was headed right toward them, ready to consume them.

"Fiendfyre," Leila gasped.

Draco turned his head to look behind him before he muttered some obscenity. Harry called for Draco and Leila. The couple ran closer toward Harry's voice, trying to get away from the ever-growing flames. A simple water charm wasn't going to put this fire out. Fiendfyre wasn't something to mess with unless one knew how to control it and Leila assumed that since the entire Room of Requirement was soon going to be consumed by the flames; Crabbe hadn't learned to manage it yet. Harry waited for Draco and Leila to pass him before he began magically collapse the piles in order to try and slow down the flames; but it only seemed to strengthen it. They continued to wind through the labyrinth of things when suddenly they all five of them came into the same open space. They breathed heavily for a moment. But their victory of outrunning the flames was short lived because they were now surrounded by the flames which were climbing closer and closer to them.

"What are we going to do?"Hermione cried.

At that moment, a flame beast shot at them; but Harry quickly cast a shield over them causing it to retreat and Ron to fall over. Shields would only last so long. If Leila ever felt close to death, this was it. She could practically feel her body beginning to singe. Suddenly, Ron was throwing brooms at them. There were four brooms: Ron and Hermione would go on one, Harry would get one, Leila would get one, and Draco with Blaise's body would get one. They all mounted their brooms. Hermione sat on the broom behind Ron with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Draco had placed Blaise on the broom in front of him, with his body leaning against Draco's. Part of Leila wanted to say that they should just leave Blaise's body; but she knew that Draco was trying to do the right thing. The right thing by the boy who was his once his friend.

The four brooms kicked off into the air, thankfully just in time as a beast of fire was just about to swoop in and consume them. They flew through the smoke filled air over the room which had once been filled with hidden things, which was now filling with fire-consumed things. Hermione clung tightly to Ron's back trying not to inhale too much smoke. Draco's eyes scanned the room over the flames. Leila knew she was looking for Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. They may not be on the same side anymore; but that didn't change the fact that they were once his closest friends. Harry looked over to Draco before looking back to Leila. He nodded his head as if he was in on their thought processes.

"Draco, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Draco responded.

"Harry, let's just get out of here," Ron bellowed.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream filled the air. It caused shivers to run up Leila's spine as Ron took the lead. At that moment, Leila spotted Theo and Goyle dangling from a desk at the top of a pile she gasped; but where was Crabbe?

"Come on, this way!" Ron shouted.

Harry turned his head and spotted Theo and Goyle too. He looked between Draco and Leila once more.

"We can't just leave them," Harry said.

Harry leaned down heavily on his broom to take the lead. He then made a swift turn around back toward the helpless Slytherins.

"He's joking right?' Ron shouted.

But Draco and Leila followed after Harry, which Ron eventually did too. Harry flew down and reached for Theo's hand; but they barely missed each other. Theo went crashing back down onto the wobbly desk which seemed to inch further down the pile. Who knew how much longer that pile would remain sturdy? Leila reached down for a hand; but it was too sweaty and it instantly slipped from her hand. Another fire beast was steadily surfing the flames toward them. They needed to move now; otherwise they would all perish in this room.

"If we die for them Harry, I'm going to kill you!" Ron roared above the noises of the flames.

"Ron, you stay by my side and Draco you stay by Leila's. We need you to be there just in case they overestimate their position onto our brooms," Harry commanded.

Everyone nodded their heads. Leila took the side with Theo and Harry took the side with Goyle. They flew down once more toward the dangling boys. Leila made sure she was low enough for Theo to properly jump onto her broom, which he did. Goyle did the same with Harry. The boys tightly clung to their saviors. Leila found it odd having Theo clinging so tightly to her. His face was buried in her hair. She felt moisture on her neck; but she wasn't sure if it was his tears or her own perspiration. Leila tried to ask Theo where Crabbe was but the only words he could choke out was "dead." A pang hit Leila's heart. She had never been fond of Crabbe either; but he was part of her house and he had been one of Draco's closest friends. Their path through the air narrowed, so the brooms had to fly single file. Draco led the way, followed by Leila with Theo, Harry with Goyle, and Ron with Hermione. The fire beast tried to block their path; but Draco quickly deflected his path allowing for them to pass quickly. Before the flames closed together right after Ron passed. But then the fire beast lunged for them; thankfully, the doors flew open.

They all had a rather rough landing. No one landed on their feet. They all rolled to the floor. Theo landed practically on top of Leila before he rolled over and landed unconscious against the wall. Goyle on the other hand muttered Crabbe's name and ran away. His face was wet; but it was hard to tell if it was tears, sweat, or both that stained his face. The Diadem was laying carelessly strewn on the stone floor. Harry called for Hermione to throw him a Basilisk fang; but as Hermione dug through her bag the fire beast headed right toward them attempting to escape the Room of Requirement and consume the actual castle. Draco suddenly stood up he roughly pushed Harry out of the way before he kicked the Diadem back into the Room of Requirement. The fire beast consumed the Diadem and the fire beast grew three heads shaped like Lord Voldemort. Leila backed herself against the nearest wall and closed her eyes; but the doors to the Room of Requirement closed with a loud slam. Hermione was cuddled close to Ron and Harry was panting on the floor. Leila then looked up to see Draco standing, breathing heavily in front of the door with the tears streaming freely down his face. They rumblings continued overhead; but they were out of the fire. They were somewhat safe…for now.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than usual…but it is a little longer than usual. Haha. It's just becoming so bittersweet that it's almost over, which most of you also seem to realize as well. I'm very flattered by all the response. Thanks to those few of you who follow me on Twitter. I'm debating if it's worth it or not right now…but until then I'll keep posting spoilers (when I remember to…haha)**

**Alyssa103: I'm extremely flattered that you came here right after you got the email! Thanks for thinking I'm an amazing writer, I never intended to become much of a writer when I got on here. As far as my mother goes, she's not in pain anymore. She had cancer and was an alcoholic; so it's for the best. Even though things aren't always easy without her.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Well, when I went to get my first job my father told me to take it down from facebook just in case my employers looked at it; but I think he went a little overboard because my uncle was the manager of the store. Haha. Anywho, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Well, I can unofficially tell you that one of them will die next chapter…But don't worry, he goes out with a proper ending. I'm glad you liked the Draco/Fred scene…I've been waiting to write that scene since I started writing Lost Along the Way. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**RHatch89: Well, it's officially underway and Draco's actually quite useful for the Light. I think the bigger scene will happen when he runs into the Death Eaters again.**

**Spazzykinns: Well, then I'll apologize for your injured knee ;) But be thankful that you found my little story! Thanks for the review! I hope that you liked this chapter as well!**

**Marlene: As far as the Eddie thing goes I think you may have read it "it was **_**a**_** fifth year" but Leila said "it was fifth year" It was during her fifth year when she was in the mourning process of Cedric…trying to do everything imaginable to get over her heartache. I think that'll come out a little better once I go back and write fifth year…already started on fourth year. Haha. Yeah, Draco isn't perfect. He's still knew to doing the right thing; but he does have his moments to shine; but will he shrink back again when he's actually faced with the Death Eaters? Harry's kinda avoiding the Second Prophecy at the moment…isn't he? Haha; but at least Leila finally told him! As far as changing 44, I did take out two sentences because I realized that it was the original draft and it had them heading straight for the Great Hall, which would contradict what happened in 45. So nice job at being a close reader! Haha. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**Lizza M: Yup you were the thousandth…so thanks :) I can hardly believe we've made it this far. I never expected such a positive response to my writing. As far as this story coming to an end, it is bittersweet; but don't worry it's not the last you'll see of Leila. Another reason it takes forever between updates is because I've been starting work on what's coming next. **

**CasperGirl523: I'm glad that you loved the scene between Draco/Fred! I did too! I've been waiting for what seems like forever to write that scene! Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**xxxRena: I'm thankful that you loved it! I love Draco and Leila. They have their mature moments…and their not so mature petty fights; but they do love each other. I figured we could use some humor thrown in the chapters with all the seriousness of the battle. I need it while I'm writing it…haha. It is bittersweet that this is going to end soon; but don't worry…already started what's coming next!**

**Luli Cullen: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter!**

**XxShadowhunterxX Yay! Draco/Fred they've come quite a ways haven't they? From rivals for Leila's heart to an odd sort of friends. It is coming to an end…so bittersweet. I figured Fred was what Leila needed at that time; but her heart is really with Draco…or at least most of it is anyway. I don't know that she'll ever fully accept her choice with them both still alive. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**AbominableSnowman23: I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I did too! Fred/Draco they've really become a lot closer haven't they? Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Gabrielhelena: I get insecure about this story sometimes…which you probably find crazy seeing as it's over 1000 reviews. Haha. I'm glad that you thought all my chapters were 'perfect' that means a lot. And yes, the Battle of Hogwarts…Draco's role has drastically changed, eh? Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**LunaMalfoy81: I'm glad that you like it! *spoiler alert* the duel wasn't this chapter…but you're right…it is coming! But I'm not giving you anymore details about it :P Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one too!**

**LeilaXDraco Fan: I'm so glad that you liked it! Yeah, I figured we could use a bit of humor in the chapter…and in these Battle chapters…or at least I need them to get through writing them. Leila is insanely lucky to have them both; but I think that also makes her feel slightly guilty. I don't think she'll ever be completely comfortable with her choice with both of them alive…that being said…*spoiler alert* you're right about a duel with Bellatrix…but that's all I'm saying. And the Malfoys reaction should be interesting.**

**Guest: AHHH! I don't know whether to be flattered or yell at you to do your homework ;) Sounds like you have quite the amount of homework…haha…maybe you got a chance to get some of it done properly with the slight delay in the update? Haha…but really, thanks for the review! I hope this chapter kept your attention just as much. :D**

**LilyLuna123: I'm humbled that you think my little stories are some of the best fanfics you've read. Truly. I'm glad that you've liked them. I'm also glad that Draco has grown on you…he's certainly grown even more on me; but it took a while to change him to get him where I wanted him. Part of my heart lies with Leila/Fred too! Believe me! Honestly, I can picture their wedding in my head too….but you may not have to dream. I was thinking of writing a one-shot with the ending you'll probably prefer. How does that sound? Thanks for the review! Really appreciate it!**

**TheEvilPinkCupcake: I'm glad it was worth it! What about this one? Haha…I hope so. I'm actually rather proud of this chapter. As far as killing Fred, I'm going to say this much. I think Leila will always second-guess her choice as long as both of them are alive. That being said…Thanks for the review! Hope you loved this one too!**

**Hollis Annalise; I'm glad that you liked that scene! I did too! :P It is all finally coming together. Even things that were in last story are finally being brought to a close. Bittersweet. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**TheWildeRose: Thanks for taking the time and going back and reviewing one that you thought you already reviewed but it didn't get posted. Talk about dedicated! I really appreciate it! We're quickly approaching the end…so bittersweet! I always thought that Fred should be in the series more. I do love him so. I'm glad that you think I'm decent at writing his character! I've tried to embody my inner Fred Weasley when I write him. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this one too!**

**Nikki-W94: I'm glad that you loved it! It is bittersweet that this story is almost finished; but for me it's been almost two years with this story. Don't get me wrong, I love Leila. But it will be nice to start a new story with her. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Thunderous booms continued overhead as Draco collapsed to the floor over Blaise's body and began to shake uncontrollably. With his left hand he closed Blaise's lifeless eyes and looked to the door. Leila's hands covered her mouth as she watched Draco in his agony. What exactly could she do for him? He had lost two people he had once called his friends and despite his recent switch in allegiances; Leila knew he still considered them to be his friends. She gently pushed Theo's legs off her body and crawled over to where Draco lay on the floor. Leila tried to wrap her arms around him; but he pushed her off. Leila looked back to Harry who was leaning up against the wall still trying to catch his breath. She again placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, but he moved his shoulder which caused her hand to slip to the floor.

"Draco," Leila whispered.

"They're gone," Draco whimpered. "And it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Leila pleaded.

"Yes it is," Draco said coldly. "Either way it stems back from one of my choices. I never should have…"

"Don't you dare finish that. Don't go weak on us when we need you," Leila furthered.

"You don't need me," Draco spat.

"We couldn't have destroyed that Horcrux without you, mate," Harry interrupted.

"Fiendfyre destroys Horcruxes. That was brilliant Draco. I had completely forgotten," Hermione added.

"That was all you, Draco. You destroyed that Horcrux," Leila said.

"It doesn't change the fact that Zabini and Crabbe are dead," Draco argued.

"Nothing can bring them back, you know that," Ron said.

"They were my friends," Draco hissed.

Draco roughly picked himself up and ran over to where Theodore Nott lay unconscious on the floor. Draco then began to kick Theo square in the stomach and chest. He rested his hands on the wall and just kicked at the boy who he had once considered as an equal. Rage seemed to overtake Draco as Theo began to groan in pain. Leila screamed for him to stop; but he didn't. He couldn't. Right now his grief told him that Theo deserved this. Draco kicked Theo square in the jaw which caused blood to spew from the unconscious boy's mouth. Ron and Harry were finally to their feet and they each took a hold of one of Draco's arms and dragged him away from a battered Theodore Nott. Draco tried to fight them; but their grip on him was too strong. The three boys were on the other side of the corridor, as Leila bent down and wiped the trickle of blood from Theo's mouth.

"Settle down, mate," Ron ordered.

"Trying to get even is not the way to get through this, believe me," Harry said. "That hate and anger will just consume you. Don't let it. That's exactly what he wants. Don't let him control you again. You're better than that."

Draco collapsed once more to the floor in tears. It was hard to watch Draco like that. Leila wished there was something more she could do for him.

"They were my friends," Draco sniffled.

Leila bent to the floor and pushed Draco's hands away from his face. His tear-filled icy eyes met Leila's emerald eyes. She cupped his cheeks in her small hands and continued to look him straight in the eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling sad over losing them. You'll probably feel that way for quite some time, I imagine; but we're your friends too. We need to destroy all the Horcruxes so this can finally be over," Leila said. "If we don't finish this, their deaths will have meant nothing; just more casualties to a Dark Lord who doesn't even care about anyone but himself. We need you now more than ever, Draco. You have to realize that."

Draco looked to Leila with tears shining in his eyes. Leila reached for Draco's left arm. He flinched when she pulled his sleeve up revealing his Dark Mark, but more importantly revealing the words etched into his arm: BLOOD TRAITOR. Draco stared at the words permanently fixed into his arms when Leila's fingers drifted over the last few letters in his arm. Draco shuddered at her touch, but Leila continued to trace the letters on his arm.

"Someone once told me that you're braver than you think," Leila said lightly as her eyes met Draco's eyes.

"That person was me," Harry added.

"It doesn't matter who said it," Leila said rolling her eyes. "What matters is that we're a team: you, me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else fighting for what is right. We have a reason worth fighting for."

Draco roughly wiped away any tears that were left on his face. For so long he had been fighting on Voldemort's side because it was what he manipulated to believe was right. When he switched allegiances it was because of Leila. He knew it was probably a poor reason; but once he had chosen it, things seemed to make more sense. Leila was right; they did have something worth fighting for: love and friendship. Under Voldemort those things would be considered pathetic and weaknesses, but these past few months he had learned that those two things were probably the most important things in the world. For so long he had taken them for granted, or thought that he was better off without them; my how he was wrong. His friends may be dead, but he needed to fight for them. While they may have been on the wrong side, he needed to fight for the sake of friendship and for the sake of love. For something they wouldn't live any longer to experience. Draco took Leila's hands in his own hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Love and friendship," Draco whispered.

"What?" Leila asked confusedly.

"It's what we're fighting for," Draco responded.

"Just the friendship part between you and me," Ron smirked.

"Love you too, Ron," Draco said dryly.

Ron shook his head with a slight smile on his face. Even Hermione managed a chuckle. Suddenly, Harry began to pant really hard. He backed himself up against the wall and slid down. Harry's eyes closed tightly as he braced himself against the wall. Leila threw her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight of her brother. She then moved closer to her brother and placed a hand on his forehead in an attempt to keep him stable.

"It's his connection with Voldemort," Leila whispered.

"Not again," Hermione sighed.

"He can't control it, Hermione," Ron groaned.

"He could if he tried," Hermione said heatedly.

"Well getting mad at him right now isn't going to help matters," Leila said.

"You're right," Hermione muttered.

"Maybe they're not all bad. They have proved to be useful," Draco interrupted. "Last time he told us there was a Horcrux here at Hogwarts."

"Draco does have a point," Ron said.

"But fifth year…" Hermione began.

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort would never purposely use his connection with Harry again," Leila said.

"It's not like it matters much anyway; we're in the same bloody place," Ron added.

Hermione sighed as Ron protectively wrapped and arm around her waist. Draco still sat on the floor with his back against the wall only a few feet from Harry. Leila looked to him and offered him a weak smile; which he weakly returned. Leila could tell that his thoughts were still swimming about Zabini and Crabbe. She just hoped that he didn't work himself into a further depression that would debilitate him from helping. He really was proving to be a useful asset to the Light. Leila had known he was capable of this all along, but she knew that at any second he could crawl back into that hole that had become so comfortable. Hell, she knew that she herself was capable of the same thing. But looking at Harry made her realize all the more that she needed to stay brave. She needed it, Harry needed it, and maybe Draco needed an example to look to. Sometimes she probably should just listen to her own advice, rather than simply give it to others. Leila closed her eyes and slowly took a breath in when Harry started to cough. Her eyes immediately opened and locked with the eyes that were an exact match to her own. Leila gently combed her fingers through her brother's already messy hair.

"Harry," Leila breathed.

Harry continued to breathe heavily as Draco, Ron, and Hermione all walked to stand behind Leila who was still leaning over her brother. Leila tried to wipe a smudge off her brother's face but he pushed her hand away from his face.

"It's the snake," Harry breathed.

"What?" Leila questioned.

"She's the last one. She's the last Horcrux," Harry panted.

"Nagini?" Leila shuddered. "Always knew there was a reason I hated that snake."

"You do realize you're a Slytherin, right?" Ron furthered.

"The irony isn't lost to me, Ron," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that thing creeps me out too," Draco added.

"Don't you realize what this means?" Hermione asked.

"That even Slytherins, don't like snakes?" Ron responded.

"Not even close to what I was thinking, Ron," Hermione groaned. "It means that if we can just get the snake…"

"If we can get the snake, Voldemort will be mortal once more," Leila finished. "And we can finally finish him."

"But the question becomes…" Hermione began.

On the opposite side of the corridor, Theodore Nott groaned in agony while his fingers moved to the blood trickling from his mouth. Ron motioned for Hermione to hold her thought for a moment. He pushed his sleeves up and walked over to where Theo lay on the floor.

"I probably should apologize, but I won't," Ron said.

"Apologize for what?" Theo asked in a daze.

"This," Ron said.

Theo looked up to Ron in confusion as Ron swung his left leg back. Ron's foot then made contact with Theo's head which met the brick wall. Theo was once again unconscious. Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned around to Hermione and Leila looking at him in horror.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"What? Another few minutes can't hurt him," Ron responded.

"Now, about the snake," Draco said changing the subject back. "Where is it?"

"He knows that we're destroying the Horcruxes. If I was him…" Leila began.

"I'd keep it as close to me as possible," Draco finished.

"We find Voldemort, we find the snake," Ron summarized.

Hermione cringed at the thought. Leila looked up at Hermione before she turned to her brother. All eyes were on Harry. He was the way they were looking for.

"Hermione, I know you're not going to like this…" Leila began.

"You're right, I don't like this," Hermione sighed. "But..."

Leila turned her head from Hermione toward her brother and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. Harry probably already knew what she was going to say; but it had to be said.

"Look inside him, Harry," Leila said. "If we can find him, we can find the snake. Then we can finally end this."

Harry began to breathe heavily again as Hermione knelt down beside Leila. Draco and Ron also knelt down to the ground; but the girls were closer to Harry. Harry looked to Hermione uncertainly which caused her to sigh.

"Go on, Harry," Hermione whispered. "It's the only way."

Harry roughly nodded his head and attempted to brace himself against the wall. He closed his eyes and went rigid. Leila turned her head away from her brother. She hated seeing him like this, even if he was doing it on purpose. Harry's breathing began to quicken before he started to hiss lowly. Most of what Harry hissed was unrecognizable; but one phrase flowed from his mouth clearly.

"How can you live with yourself, Lucius," Harry hissed.

Draco's face blanched. Leila looked back to him as he fell backwards and landed on his bottom.

"Is that, is—is it accurate," Draco stuttered.

"Yeah, it's a direct connection," Ron answered.

"Wherever Voldemort is, he's with your father," Leila said softly.

Draco once again looked conflicted. He looked over to Blaise's dead body and then to Leila once again. Absently, he raised his hand to his cheek where a faint scar still tainted his cheek. The scar from his father's Slytherin ring ripping into the flesh on his cheek. The thought of confronting his father once more scared him. He knew that it was bound to happen eventually; but he wanted nothing to do with the man who had disowned him. The man who from birth had manipulated him and taught him that he was better than anyone else; that his life meant more because he was a pure-blood. Harry began to pant and there was no more hissing. He rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder before his eyes flew open. As Harry breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath he looked between Leila, Draco, Hermione, and Ron until he had enough air to speak.

"I know where he is," Harry panted.

"With my father," Draco sneered.

"Not anymore, he's gone to get Snape," Harry breathed. "Voldemort's waiting, biding his time…"

"Where the bloody hell is he Harry?" Hermione snapped.

Hermione's eyes widened at her own boldness, which caused Leila to chuckle.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Leila said.

"Neither did I," Hermione responded.

"We need to go. We need to get there before Snape does," Harry rushed.

Ron reached out a hand for Harry to accept, which he did. Harry was soon on his feet and headed down the corridor when the walls began to shake. Leila could tell that already there was a large battle raging outside. She hoped that everyone was safe and sound; but she knew that was too much to ask. War was a nasty thing and rarely did it spare everyone. Looking down at Blaise's body was proof of that.

"What do we do with him?" Leila asked.

"Leave him; he's not going anywhere," Ron said.

"Ron, that's morbid," Hermione reprimanded.

"It's the truth Hermione," Ron stated. "We need to go."

Draco nodded his head in agreement; but Leila could tell inwardly he was torn by leaving his friend. Leila drew her wand and pointed it at Blaise. Suddenly, a white lily appeared across Blaise's chest. She had transfigured one of the buttons on Blaise's button-up shirt into the flower. A small tribute to the fallen. Leila looked to Hermione who wiped away a tear from her eye. While Blaise had always been one of the first people to torment Hermione, it still wasn't fair that he had died so young. Harry started to run down the corridor again. This time he was trailed by Leila, Draco, Hermione, and Ron. They were about to round a corner when Leila looked back to see Blaise's body lying in the corridor alone. Theodore Nott was nowhere to be seen. But the corner didn't slow Harry down at all, he kept plunging forward as the sounds of the battle grew closer and closer.

"You never even said where we're going!" Leila shouted.

"Keep up!" Harry shouted back.

"It's a simple question," Leila muttered.

Harry led them down another corridor and Leila gasped at the sight outside. The covered bridge was gone! Leila tugged at Draco's arm and pointed outside. She grinned at him, hoping that his plan had been successful. From the look of things, there still appeared to be a group gathered on the other end of where the bridge should be. Snatchers, clearly not bright enough to figure out that they could use their magic to get across. Soon they were at the Grand Staircase and they began to descend into the chaos of the battle. They further down they plunged the thicker the Death Eaters were. Countless spells were fired at them as they ran down the stairs. Most of the spells were easily deflected, but the spells weren't the only thing they had to look out for. Pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling and from the other staircases. Draco cast as Stunner at a Death Eater who was hiding on a staircase above them. The man fell from his flight of stairs to theirs. Hermione screamed and clung to Ron as the body fell right in front of them.

As they were stopped, a curse intended to hit Leila accidentally hit a large piece of ceiling that right in front of Leila. Leila's eyes widened at the mere inches she was away from death when Draco yanked her by the hand to continue down the stairs. Leila panted for breath as they continued to run. Suddenly, Harry had stopped, but Leila's momentum kept her going forward. Harry reached out his arm to stop her and thankfully just in time too because a green jet of light was headed right for them. Harry looked quickly around the corner and shot a spell at the incoming Death Eater. Curses were being thrown in every direction and there seemed to be no end to them. They were almost down the stairs when Leila slipped on a piece of rubble causing her to lose her balance and roll down the rest of the stairs. She continued to roll until something hard stopped her body from rolling. Leila opened her eyes to find that her body had slammed into a Death Eater's body that was dead and covered in blood. She screamed as the Death Eater's blood began to cover her own body. She tried to push herself away, but her hands kept sliding in the blood pooling around the body and her.

Draco reached his hand down which Leila accepted with her blood-covered hands. He helped her onto her feet; but she collapsed right away from a shooting pain in her ankle. Leila yelped in pain as Harry and Hermione deflected curses headed straight toward them. Draco tried once more to help her up; but she couldn't but any weight on her left ankle. But this time instead of falling into the blood again, she fell onto Draco and breathed heavily. Another curse hurtled toward them, which Ron deflected. Leila looked to Draco as tears began to stream down her face. She refused to be the reason one of them got killed.

"I think it's broken," Leila sobbed. "I'm just going to slow you down. Go on without me."

"We're not leaving you," Harry roared.

"We're in this together, remember?" Draco added.

"Get down!" Ron shouted.

Draco pushed Leila to the floor and practically lay on top of her and Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled close using the dead Death Eater as somewhat of a human shield. Grime and sweat covered their faces as they looked up. Hermione stunned the Death Eater in front of them as Harry and Ron stood up to protect them from any other curses as Hermione and Draco looked at Leila's ankle. The battle continued to rage on with flashes of light being shot every direction. Hermione took one look at Leila's ankle and cringed.

"It's broken. We don't have time or a place to properly fix it," Hermione said. "Nowhere is safe."

"Just go on," Leila hissed. "I'll find a broom cupboard to hide in."

"No!" Harry and Draco shouted simultaneously.

"Well, you can't just stand around. You're losing time," Leila argued.

"Then we're just going to have to keep her with us until we can fix it," Ron said. "Harry, Hermione, you're closer to her height; keep Leila stable. Draco and I will deflect anything coming our way."

There wasn't even time for Hermione to look at Ron in surprise for his plan. Harry and Hermione both wrapped one of Leila's arms around their necks, while Draco and Ron led the way through to main corridor. The boys deflected unfriendly spells heading straight toward them as Hermione, Leila, and Harry moved as fast as they could down the final steps down onto the main floor. Leila wanted nothing more than to collapse and scream from the pain shooting up from her ankle; but they couldn't stop. Instead, she bit her bottom lip, which began to bleed, to keep her screams from escaping. They slowly walked past the Great Hall. The fighting was intense inside and bodies were strewn in front of it as the gems that kept track of the House points scattered out into the corridor. As Harry and Hermione carefully maneuvered an injured Leila over the scattered gems, a Death Eater came at them from behind. Ron and Draco were too slow to stun him. Leila was sure they were done for when a glass ball shattered on the Death Eater's head causing him to fall to the stone floor in a great thump.

"There's more where that came from!" Professor Trelawney shrieked.

For a split second, the five of them looked up to find Professor Trelawney practically hanging over the banister with another glass ball in her hand.

"Finally a good use for those bloody things," Leila muttered.

Professor Trelawney heaved another glass ball off the banister as Hermione and Harry led Leila out the front doors of the castle and into the courtyard where a giant swinging a large piece of metal that looked what once was one of the Quidditch hoops at them. Harry muttered some obscenity before he pushed Leila into the closest place to hide: a giant metal bell that had fallen from the bell tower sometime during the battle. Harry pushed Leila farther inside to make room for all five of them. With one swing the giant struck the bell, causing the inside of the bell to reverberate, but thankfully the bell did not shatter. Leila tried to grasp something to hold onto, the closest thing being her brother, to brace herself inside the bell. She closed her eyes tightly; but it still didn't seem to help.

The reverberation of the bell caused Leila to grow dizzy and eventually vomit. The giant must have thought he had finished them because he began swinging at others fighting. For a second Leila thought she'd be able to catch her breath until Hermione screamed. Through the gap in-between Ron and Harry's heads Leila could see why Hermione screamed: one of Aragog's descendants was headed straight for them. Apparently, the Acromantula's had decided to join in the fight; but clearly they weren't on their side. Ron and Harry shouted the familiar spell together. Their spells collided, causing the giant spider to be flung backwards. But getting rid of one Acromantula caused more of them to hurtle toward them.

"It's brought friends!" Harry shouted.

"Let's move, now!" Ron shouted.

"Leila, hop on my back," Harry commanded.

Leila knew better than to argue with Harry about this, so she flung her arms around her brother's neck and wrapped her legs around his middle as he carried her into the battle once more. Suddenly, with a great roar, Hagrid ran into the courtyard thrusting his umbrella in the air. He was bellowing not to hurt the Acromantula's; but it proved to backfire on him when the giant spiders diverted their attention from the gang of teenagers and tackled Hagrid to the ground. Hagrid fell hard against the cobbled stones causing the ground to shake around them. Hagrid seemed to vanish under the pile of spiders. For a moment, Harry seemed to run back toward Hagrid until the giant with the pole smashed one of the stained glass windows causing shards of glass to scatter across everyone in the courtyard. Leila felt useless as she clung to her brother as she could feel the shards of glass tearing into her cheek. Harry continued to throw Stunners at the Acromantula's attacking Hagrid until Draco yanked Harry by the arm.

"Run!" Draco shouted.

Once again the giant with the Quidditch hoop for a club was headed right toward them, clearly not showing any signs of mercy. Leila could tell Harry was contemplating continuing Hagrid's rescue; but Leila whispered Nagini's name into Harry's ear. As if his priorities had been sorted, he nodded his head and followed after Draco. Leila took one look back to see Hagrid's arm weakly attempting to fight the spiders off. She wished there was more they could do for Hagrid, hell for anyone fighting; but they had something they desperately needed to do if they wanted any chance of winning this. They quickly dodged underneath the oaf's legs and escaped into the corridor surrounding the courtyard where they were met once again by an Acromantula who thought to outsmart them and not attack Hagrid. Then there was a blow to the columns of the wall, causing another giant fighting in the courtyard to fall right on top of the Acromantula, squishing him. The Acromantula's legs squirmed a little; but soon they were as lifeless as the giant on top of it. They had to change their direction. Harry turned them around and the sight they faced was gruesome. Lavender Brown lay motionless on the ground as Fenrir Greyback lay on top of her, attempting to devour what he could. Hermione shouted at him and drew her wand. Greyback instantly raised his head and looked in their direction, but before Hermione could cast a spell at the werewolf, he was blown back into the stone wall.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Daphne shouted.

Daphne looked to Leila to give her a thumbs-up; but Leila was too focused on Daphne to notice Greyback lunging for her. Greyback tackled Daphne to the ground, the blonde girl screamed as the werewolf pinned her down. Leila screamed at the sight of her dear friend being attacked by Greyback. Leila tried to fight Harry to let her down so that she could go help her friend; but Harry kept his arms tightly gripped around Leila's legs. Hermione was about to shoot a spell at Greyback, when their favorite giant with a pole began to prod them through the window openings. They tried to duck out of the way as Daphne squirmed to get away from Greyback. They began to run as Greyback started his feast of Daphne. Leila couldn't accept that fate for her friend as she screamed for Daphne at the top of her lungs.

"That's my girlfriend you bastard!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

Theodore Nott appeared out of nowhere with his face bloodied up. With one curse, he blasted Greyback through the stone wall and into the giant's path. For a second, the giant lost his attention with Harry, Leila, Hermione, Ron, and Draco as he began to bat at Greyback. He picked the werewolf up with his pole and flung him closer toward the castle. Leila continued to scream for Daphne as Theo carefully nuzzled Daphne close to him. From where Leila was, it looked like Daphne's fingers weakly wrapped around Theo's hand. Tears stung Leila's eyes as Harry carried her farther from her friend. There was little hope left for Daphne. She had been so brave. They continued to press through the rubble and explosions heading to get out of the courtyard. When they were at the entrance to the courtyard they came to a halt, causing Leila to fly from her brother's back. As she attempted to push herself into a sitting position to get back onto Harry's back, hundreds maybe even thousands of Dementors began to descend upon them. Leila could feel that they were feeing off her emotions. Hell, all of Hogwarts was probably some bloody feast of despair for them right now.

"Patronuses; c'mon!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione's silver otter burst from her wand and Ron's silver terrier burst from his wand. Leila sat clinging to Harry's leg, her wand arm shaking terribly and tears streaming down her face. She was in no fit state to produce a Patronus. Harry was in too much distress from his sister to produce his own Patronus. Hermione's and Ron's Patronuses held off a few Dementors; but hundreds more continued to glide right toward them. Draco looked down to Leila who was still a sobbing mess while her brother was attempting to console her best he could. She was strong for him earlier, now it was his chance for her.

"I can't," Leila cried.

"How the hell do you do that?" Draco hissed.

"Expecto Patronum…" Hermione began.

"I know the bloody incantation," Draco scoffed. "I've just never gotten it to work before."

"What's your happiest memory?" Ron asked.

"Why does it matter?" Draco questioned.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Ron hissed.

"When Leila and I were on the Astronomy Tower and she told me that she loved me back," Draco rushed.

"Just keep thinking of that and well you _know_ the rest," Ron said.

Draco focused his thoughts back to that night when Leila had spoken the words he had only hoped she would say in his wildest dreams as he aimed his wand at the Dementors. He internalized that moment, picturing Leila standing before him on that star lit night, as he cast the charm. To his surprise only a thin silver mist appeared and it was quickly gone as a silver hare, boar, and fox joined the otter and terrier. While several of the Dementors were deflected, many more still continued to race toward them. Draco kicked the ground in frustration.

"It's your first time, what else did you expect?" Ron said.

"Try again," Leila whispered.

Draco looked over to the girl he loved. With Harry's help, Leila stood up and leaned heavily against her brother. Her face was covered in sweat, tears, blood, and grime; but Draco didn't miss the look of determination in her eyes. Harry kept his arm wrapped firmly around his sister's waist as Leila reached for Draco's hand with her non-wand hand. While leaning heavily against Harry, she drew her wand and released Draco's hand.

"On the count of three," Harry began. "One. Two. THREE!"

At that moment, Harry, Draco, Leila, and a group that had formed behind them comprising of Aberforth Dumbledore, Kingsley, and other former D.A. members shouted the spell at the top of their lungs. A silver stag erupted from Harry's wand while two small silver creatures ran down the stag's back. Draco's eyes widened in amazement as his silver ferret ran beside Leila's, launching themselves into the Dementors. The army of silver creatures attacked the Dementors, causing them to flee and be repelled backwards into the mountains. They watched for a moment, but the battle continued to rage on behind them in the courtyard, in the castle, and overhead in the skies.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Harry nodded his head stiffly as Leila roughly returned to her position of being carried on his back. He then led them down a path to the right until they came to a long stairway which led to the Boat House. Leila groaned; she hated the place because it was right on the edge of the Black Lake. But Harry began to descend the stairs with Leila on his back; Draco, Ron, and Hermione following closely behind. They were halfway down the stairs when creatures Leila thought she'd never see again began to propel themselves toward the group of teenagers: Blast-Ended Skrewts, about a dozen of them. The things looked like giant scorpions, over ten feet long. The last time Leila had seen one of them was during the Maze of the Triwizard Tournament, which was nearly three years ago.

"I thought Dumbledore got rid of these things," Ron hissed.

"He probably had Hagrid take care of them," Leila said. "And we all know how Hagrid takes care of things."

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione, Ron, and Harry muttered simultaneously.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked.

Sparks began to fly toward them and the Blast-Ended Skrewts drew closer. Leila clung closer to her brother, not wanting to fall off his back and roll down to her death.

"Leila what did we do last time?" Harry shouted.

"We immobilized them," Leila panted.

Ron cast as Impediment Jinx at them; but it only deflected off its hard shiny armor. Ron looked to Leila as if she was talking crazy.

"Their undersides," Leila continued. "It's their single weak spot."

"I swear I'm killing Hagrid if we live through this," Ron muttered.

The group shot multiple spells at the Blast-Ended Skrewts, trying to get them to flip onto their backs so they could have a better target at their undersides. Hermione managed to flip two of the Skrewts, which Draco then immobilized. The sounds of feet pounding against the pavement seemed to be drawing closer. Leila squinted her eyes to see that there was a herd of Centaurs coming from the edge of the forest near the lake. They were headed up the stone stairs, when an idea popped into Leila's head.

"Flip them, flip them!" Leila shouted.

If they could get them flipped and immobilized, then the Centaurs would be able to crush them. Hermione seemed to catch on, rapid-firing more spells. The boys just did as they were told, flipping the Skrewts over and immobilizing them. As the Centaurs continued to ascend the stairs they trampled over the first Blast-Ended Skrewt, crushing it against the pavement. Leila breathed a sigh of relief that her plan seemed to be working. She might not be able to do much actual fighting at the moment; but she could still use her intellect to come up with something to keep them alive for now. The Centaurs continued to trample the Blast-Ended Skrewts, the further up the stairs they climbed.

"Out of the way, Harry Potter!" Firenze shouted.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron instantly backed away to the stone wall that doubled as a railing. They jumped onto the wall just in time to watch a group of Centaurs led by Firenze charge forward. Leila knew this couldn't possibly be all the Centaurs; but she was thankful that a few of them had decided to fight with them. The breathed a sigh of relief the most of the Blast-Ended Skrewts were gone; but in the corner of her eyes, she saw one lone Skrewt retreating for the forest. Harry readjusted Leila on his back and continued to lead the group down the stone stairs. He carefully stepped around the flattened Skrewts, just in case one of them happened to revive itself. Who knew what those things were capable of.

Harry continued to lead the group down the stairs with Leila on his back; but she could tell that her weight was beginning to take a toll on him. As they drew closer to the Boat House, they could see two figures inside. Snape must have beaten them down to the Boat House. Hopefully they didn't take notice of the five young witches and wizards standing right outside. Harry set Leila down on the stone, behind a column attached to the Boat House which she leaned heavily against as she pulled her shoe from her foot. Her ankle was swollen and covered in bruises while her foot was facing in an unnatural direction because of the break. Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she got down low to look at Leila's foot.

"I'm no Madam Pomfrey," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, just do it," Leila groaned. "I don't know that I can take anymore of being useless."

Hermione then took out her wand and cast a Silencing Charm on Leila before she set to work on the ankle. Hermione quickly cast a healing spell, putting the broken bones back into place. Leila appeared to be screaming out in pain and panting, but no sound escaped her lips. Hermione then used _Fernula_ to bind and splint Leila's ankle. When Leila looked like she had finally settled down, Hermione released her from the Silencing Charm. Leila's breathing began to normal; but the pain was evident in her face. Harry had waited to make sure Leila's condition wouldn't give them away before he began to crawl down low to the ground to get a better listen and look of what was going on inside the Boat House. Leila moved to crawl after her brother, but Draco held out his arm to hold her back before he crawled behind Harry. Leila, Hermione, and Ron stayed close to them but remained behind the column. Through the beveled glass they looked into the Boat House to see Snape, Voldemort, and most importantly Nagini. Leila had no idea what their plan was going to be. It wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea to walk right in on Snape and Voldemort. Only a fool would do that. So instead, they waited their time by listening to the conversation going on just on the other side of the glass.

"There is no wand more powerful," Snape drawled. "Tonight, when the twins come it will not fail you; I'm sure of it."

Leila's stomach fell. The twins. Both she and Harry. She would deliver Harry right into the Dark Lord's hands.

"It answers to you and you only," Snape continued.

"Does it?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord, let me go to the twins…" Snape began.

"Answer me, Severus. The wand, does it truly answer to me?" Voldemort continued. "Perhaps you already know it? You're a clever man, after all, Severus. Surely, you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you," Snape answered. "Of course, my Lord."

"You have been a good and faithful servant and I regret what must happen," Voldemort furthered.

"My Lord," Snape began.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed it's last owner," Voldemort continued. "You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord," Snape repeated.

"Only I can live forever," Voldemort hissed.

Snape didn't get out another word when Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. For a moment, it looked like nothing had happened to Snape until he collapsed with a thud against the beveled glass. Leila's hands flew over her mouth as she looked to the others for their reactions. Harry began to breathe heavily, while Hermione buried her face against Ron's shoulder. Draco with his eyes wide couldn't tear his gaze away from inside the Boat House. Then Voldemort muttered something in Parseltongue.

"Harry, what'd he say?" Leila whispered.

But she didn't need an explanation because Nagini screamed and pierced her fangs into Snape's neck. Leila looked away because she could already begin to feel her stomach become more and more queasy.

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly.

Leila thought that it would be safe to open her eyes, but she was proved wrong as Nagini once again lunged at Snape. Leila tried to close her eyes and cover her ears to keep the sound out; but every time Nagini lunged at Snape, her screams pierced through the shield Leila attempted to make. Knowing it was no use, Leila removed her hands from her ears and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, rocking herself to find some comfort. While she had never been overly fond of Snape, he was still her Head of House and for reasons unknown to her, he had brought her to Hogwarts. Snape continued to gasp for air as Nagini slithered away toward her master after his call. With a popping noise, they knew that Voldemort and Nagini had Disapparated elsewhere. The group stood there silently, unsure of what to do next until Leila limped over to the door into the Boat House. The group followed after her.

With her wand drawn just in case, Leila walked into the Boat House and immediately limped to Professor Snape's side. He was gasping for his last breaths as Harry and Draco joined Leila on the floor beside Snape. Leila attempted to cover the wounds on the man's neck as tears began to stream down her cheek. Draco rested his hands on Leila's back as he began to shed his tears. Harry looked to Hermione to see if she had something in her beaded bag; but Hermione shook her head solemnly as she wiped away tears that were beginning to fall from her own face. Snape looked into Leila's eyes and then shifted his glace to Harry's eyes.

"Potter…" Snape gasped.

Wispy tears began to stream from Snape's eyes as his hand weakly moved to catch them.

"Take them," Snape said while keeping eye contact with Harry. "Take them. Please."

Harry once again looked to Hermione.

"Get me something quickly. A flask, anything," Harry rushed.

Hermione Accio'd a flask from her beaded bag and handed it to Harry who unstoppered it to collect the wispy tears flowing down Professor Snape's cheeks. Leila felt a pang of jealousy that Snape would bequest this to Harry. Hadn't she been the one he was closer to? Hadn't she been the one in Slytherin? Why Harry?

"Take them to the Penseive," Snape commanded with his soon to be last breaths.

Harry roughly nodded his head as Snape began to whisper Leila's name. Leila tried to look at the man who had attempted to guide her education for the past seven years through the tears; but the tears proved to be blinding. Suddenly, she could feel his ever-growing colder fingers weakly tapping her temples. One the third tap, his finger remained and it felt like a jolt of electricity rushing through her brain. Leila gasped at the sensation as her brain began to have flashbacks of memories she could hardly remember. Snape. Lily. Dumbledore. Harry. Leila. Draco. Love. Doe. Death. The images blurred together faster and faster which left her panting for breath. When Snape's finger slipped from her temple, she practically collapsed on the barely breathing man. That was her answer to why Harry. Leila already knew, or at least she had at one point known what his memories contained.

"Leila, look at me," Snape gasped.

Leila forced herself back up and wiped away the tears that had been blinding her as new ones began to form. Suddenly, everything began to make sense. Snape, someone they had always painted to be the villain since they got to Hogwarts, was probably one of the bravest people she had known. While his methods may have often been questionable, his intention had always been good. Her memories of Snape began to flash in her mind and looking back on it, Snape while still remaining a foul git, had always been far more lenient on her than he had with Harry. She had often asked herself why; but it wasn't a question anymore. Lily was the answer. Leila reached for Snape's hand and clutched it with both of hers.

"You remind me so much of your mother," Snape moaned.

The light in Snape's eyes began to fade. Leila squeezed Snape's hand as her sobs began to overtake her. But she continued to give the dying man his request. She kept her emerald eyes, the eyes she had inherited from her mother, focused solely on him.

"Professor," Leila softly cried.

"Lily," Snape breathed.

"No, it's Leila," Leila said tearfully.

"Lily," Snape muttered again.

"You'll be with her soon," Leila whispered. "I promise."

Leila placed a gentle kiss on her former Professor's hand as he gasped for his last breath. Then with a sharp sigh Snape's body collapsed once more against the beveled glass. He moved no more, he breathed no more. With a sob, Leila threw her arms around Draco began to sob. Harry leaned close into Leila as Ron and Hermione watched from a distance. The man who had risked everything for them was dead.

**Author's note: And Snape is dead. Bawled my eyes out writing this chapter. Really took a lot of emotions out of me. Thanks for those of you who have read and reviewed. I'll admit it, I held out on you until I had a good number of reviews. Just in case you were curious, I have started posting spoilers for my GoF prequel on twitter.**

**RHatch89:** Yeah, talk about gut-wrenching. So hard to write! I kept getting torn by what I was even writing…but I knew I had to keep plunging forward! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it and that I let Theo live. As far as Daphne/Theo that remains to be seen. Greyback did attack her…her chances don't look too good, do they? Fred's death…I've already got it mostly written out (for next chapter) I personally can't read it without bawling, but then again I love Fred. *sigh* But thanks for the encouragement for this story. It really means a lot to me!

**Marlene:** You're welcome for explaining things. I really appreciate the reviews. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it.

**AbominableSnowman23: **Yeah, Blaise's death added a little more grief for Draco. Yeah, but I think we saw in this chapter that even Draco can doubt his leadership skills, despite that he proved to be a good leader. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Hollis Annalise:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I figured it would be realistic for him to mourn his friends. Just because he switched sides didn't mean he stopped considering them as 'friends'. Thanks for the reviews! They truly leave me flattered.

**XxShadowhunterxX:** I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, action time and quite a bit of it! It tore at my heart to write it! I love Draco and I wanted to make him useful to the Light. I'm glad that you like him that way. And yeah, I kinda made Theo take Draco's place; but what side will Theo choose in the end?

**Luli Cullen:** Thanks for the review!

**Alyssa103: ** I'm flattered that you enjoyed the chapter! As far as what I'm writing next…I'm doing both! I've started a GoF prequel and I plan on continuing with a sequel, but I can't guarantee the sequel will be any good. Lol.

**TheEvilPinkCupcake:** Yes, yes that is what I'm implying. But I think I do it some justice…at least, I cry everytime I work on it. I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

**xxxRena:** I'm so glad that I loved it! I hope that I keep doing this story justice. Thanks for the reviews!

**LeilaxDraco Fan:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well too! I wanted Daphne to actually pick a side. She's been hedging; but because of Leila she chose a side. But did it prove to her benefit remains to be seen. I loved making Draco a leader. He really is capable of it. And as far as the Slytherins not evil thing, that's exactly what I'm going for! I do have an epilogue written, which will most likely be posted to the end of this story. It will also give me a place to go with the sequel, which I'm rather nervous about. Haha. The prequel seems to be coming a little easier to me than the sequel has been. I'm glad that you find Leila to be a relatable character. I really tried hard not to make her a Mary-Sue. Thanks for the reviews! I always look forward to them!

**LilyLuna123: ** I've thought it was their shining moment as well. I'm flattered you got some ideas for your own stories. Like what kind of ideas do you have? Haha. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**LunaMalfoy81:** Thanks for the review!

**IfYouCouldOnlySee: **Thanks for catching up with your reviews! Haha. I appreciate it! I hope you continue to read this story. Thanks for the reviews!

**Guest:** Here's an update! I hope that you loved this chapter and it quenched some of your curiosity! Thanks for the reviews!

**Thelonglostpotter:** Awww…your review really flattered me! I'm happy that you love my fic. (I hope you read We'll Be a Dream too) I'm rather fond of Draco/Leila myself….haha. I could always picture Harry being the overprotective brother, which was part of the motivation for this story…and because I always thought Draco could've made better choices if he had someone "good" influencing him. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Please review! or else...haha :)**

**~Casey**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

_**Also, normally I don't do this but I'm going to make a song suggestion if you like to listen to music while you read "Rue's Farewell" from the Hunger Games score…gave me shivers.**_

Leila clung to Draco as the tears freely fell from her eyes. Harry reached out and gently squeezed his sister's arm; but none of this changed the fact that Snape's cold dead body lay beside them. All those years of unjustly thinking Snape was the one plotting their untimely demise. Granted, Snape hadn't exactly been a warm father-figure; but that didn't make his death any less tragic. But the thing that tore at Leila's heart more was that Harry didn't know. Leila roughly wiped away the tears and turned to her brother who was now staring at the flask with the strange liquid inside of it. She could practically see the wheels in Harry's head turning, trying to figure out what it all meant; but she knew. She knew those memories would reveal to her brother what she had at one point already figured out. The only thing that didn't make sense to her, was why did Snape alter her memories? Why had he taken the one thing that proved him innocent of their childish blame-game? It wasn't always Snape, at least not in the capacity they had so long assumed.

"Harry," Leila whispered.

Harry's eyes locked with his sister's for a moment; but before either of them could speak the high, cold voice of Voldemort began to speak again. Harry must have thought that Voldemort had reentered the Boat House because he threw himself over his sister trying to offer her protection. Instead, only Voldemort's voice reverberated on the glass walls and stone floor. Just like last time, the Dark Lord was attempting to contact all those at Hogwarts and its surrounding area. Leila's hands flew over her ears trying to block him out, but there was no point. She looked around to find Hermione kneeling on the floor with her hands over her ears as well, while Ron was standing leaning against the glass wall with a look of pain on his face.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain," Voldemort's voice spoke. "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. Therefore, I command my forces to retreat immediately. In their absence, dispose of you dead with dignity. Treat your injured. Harry and Leila Potter, I know speak directly to you. On this night, you both have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. There is no greater dishonor. Both of you need to join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fates. If at the end of one hour you have not come to me, have not confronted your fates, then the battle will recommence. This time I shall enter the fray myself and I shall find you both, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child was has tried to conceal you from me. You have one hour."

Voldemort's words rang through Leila's head as she looked to her brother with her eyes wide. Harry gulped uneasily as he looked to his sister.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said.

"He wants you to come to him," Draco said.

"That's because we're supposed to," Leila muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

Harry looked to Leila, who looked to Hermione, who looked to Draco, who looked to Harry. The four of them already knew; but somehow Ron had been left out of the know. Leila inhaled deeply before she looked to Ron.

"There's a reason Voldemort expects me to bring Harry to him," Leila said. "There's a prophecy saying that I will."

"It's rubbish, utter rubbish. You would never do that and we all know it," Ron responded.

"Ron these types of prophecies are rarely, if ever, wrong," Leila sniffled.

Ron looked slightly in shock as he turned to Harry whose glance was focused on the stone floor. Harry didn't make any response as he clutched the flask in his hand a little tighter; but leave it to Hermione to try and alleviate the tension in the room.

"It'll be all right," Hermione said "Let's—let's go back to the castle. If he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan…"  
>"To keep Harry and Leila away from each other," Ron added.<p>

"No," Harry interjected. "If the prophecy says it's Leila, then it's Leila. Trying to keep us apart isn't going to change the damn prophecy."

"Then I think someone is going to need to be with you two at all times," Ron said.

"There are already three of us with them," Draco said.

Leila looked over to Snape's body once more as the blood from his wounds puddled beneath him. If she truly was going to be the one to bring Harry to Voldemort, then he needed to know the truth. He needed to know that Snape had been one of the 'good guys.' But knowing Harry, an explanation from her wasn't going to sway him. He needed to see whatever memories Snape had chosen for him. He needed to realize the position Snape had put himself in for their sakes. But more importantly, Harry needed to see them because it would buy them a little time to keep him from attempting to play the hero to save them all. To save them from Voldemort and to save Leila from the prophecy. It was something Harry was known to do, something she would attempt to at least distract him from doing for the time being.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Leila asked. "Harry has something he needs to do before Voldemort starts the battle up again."

Harry looked to the flask in his hands and then to Leila before he nodded his head in agreement. Draco stood up before helping Leila to her feet. He wrapped his arms tightly around Leila as he looked down to their dead former Head of House. Draco closed his eyes tightly before he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Leila's head. Even though she wasn't reading his thoughts, she could tell that Draco was thankful it wasn't her lying dead on the floor of the Boat House. Ron opened the door to the Boat House and held it open as Harry, Hermione, Leila, and Draco walked out of it. As they began to climb up the stairs back to the castle, Harry led the way. Draco clutched Leila's hand in his as they followed Harry up the stairs. They carefully maneuvered past the trampled Blast-Ended Skrewts, but no one spoke a word.

Leila could tell that Harry's thoughts were weighing heavily on Voldemort's words. She knew this because that's where her thoughts were focused too. The look in his eyes when he looked back at her spoke volumes. It spoke of disappointment and mistrust. She wanted to change it all, she did. If she could take Harry's place…that thought had never crossed her mind. Maybe Harry didn't have to be the one to always play the hero. Maybe she could do it. But that thought quickly fleeted from her mind because knowing Voldemort, he would probably use her sacrifice to lure Harry closer to him. Every way Leila looked at the situation, there didn't seem to be a way around it.

As they drew closer to the castle, it seemed unnaturally quiet, at least compared to the way they had left it. There were no more flashes of light nor bangs and shouts or screams. No more giants and Acromantulas feasting on their prey in the courtyard. The group stood at the entrance to the courtyard staring at the rubble. Collapsed pillars and bricks from the walls littered the ground. Stains of blood seemed to form a river and the gems from the House point system were even trickling out into the courtyard. Shattered glass, splintered wood, and broken pieces of marble added to the debris. Leila had to look away for a moment. She had never seen the place looking so gruesome and uninviting.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione whispered.

Suddenly, the door to the castle swung open to reveal Fred Weasley.

"Where have you lot been? Mum's been going crazy," Fred began. "But let me be the first to tell you, you missed it. Percy actually made a joke. He was dueling…."

Everyone's attention was so focused on Fred that no one noticed a rogue Death Eater creeping from behind the fallen bell. Everything seemed to happen so fast. The Death Eater shouted Draco's surname before he flung a curse straight for them. Draco fumbled to grasp his wand to put up a shield; just when it seemed like the curse was about to hit them a shield surrounded them. The shield didn't come from Harry, Hermione, Leila, Ron, or Draco. Rather, Theodore Nott had run right for them casting a shield charm protecting them from the Death Eater's curse. Leila watched as the curse deflected off the shield and rebounded right at a pillar still standing in the corridor. The pillar exploded causing the stones it was holding up to collapse right on top of Fred.

Leila screamed as the Death Eater darted past them and out of the corridor. Ron rushed right to his brother's side, as did Harry, Hermione, and Draco; but Leila drew her wand and headed after the Death Eater. She didn't know where the courage came from, but that man needed to pay. They were supposed to have retreated. The Death Eaters weren't supposed to be spilling anymore blood, yet one with a vendetta against Draco had somehow managed to weasel his way in the castle without leaving. Leila started shouting any horrible curses she could think of: _Crucio! Sectumpsempra!_ She was just about to start after the man down the stairs when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, stopping her from going any farther. Leila cast one more Sectumsempra curse which hit the Death Eater's arm causing him to wail in agony. Without knowing whose arms were embracing her, she tried to fight them.

"Let me go!" Leila shouted. "He's getting away!"

"Leila, stop!" Remus commanded. "This isn't the way."

"No!" Leila shouted. "He had no right to do that! He was supposed to retreat!"

"Leila this is a war," Remus responded.

With tears burning her eyes, Leila turned around to look at her godfather whose own eyes were puffy and red. He held on to her tightly as she tried to wriggle away.

"I'm not going to lose you too," Remus struggled to say. "I'm supposed to keep you safe. I made that promise long ago. I won't break any more promises."

Sobs began to escape from Remus as he held his goddaughter close. Leila stopped trying to get away and looked at her godfather oddly. Surely…surely, he couldn't be mourning Fred. Leila fumbled to find the words to say.

"Uncle Remus," Leila whispered.

"Tonks, she's dead," Remus sobbed. "Teddy!"

Leila's own tears began to sting even more as she turned around and threw her arms around her godfather's neck. Tonks was dead? How? What about Teddy? She could somewhat see why he had stopped her. He was supposed to protect his wife and now she was dead and protecting Leila was something he had promised James and Lily many years ago. Remus still continued to sob as Leila saw Hermione running for them. Hermione roughly wiped at her face before she stopped in front of Remus and Leila. From the look on Hermione's face, she could already tell that whatever she was going to say was not good news. Fred. Leila's heart seemed to skip a beat as she clutched for her heart.

"Fred's asking for you," Hermione sniffled.

"How is he?" Leila asked.

"It's not good, Leila," Hermione answered honestly. "He's not going to make it."

"No, you're lying," Leila responded.

"Please go to him. I don't know how much time he has left and he wants to see you," Hermione cried gently.

Leila looked to Remus, who nodded his head. He then walked with Leila back into the courtyard. Only Harry and Draco stood there. Ron must have run into the castle to find his family and Remus too headed inside. Leila could feel the tears begin to flow steadily down her face. This wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Leila purposely avoided looking at Draco. She didn't know if she could handle looking at him without a feeling of guilt overwhelming her. She got to Fred's side and collapsed onto her knees. This was a scene she was already too familiar with, but with Fred things were different. Fred had always been so kind and caring to her. He had loved her and she…she had loved him. She could barely stand to look at him like this, covered in blood and rubble.

"Can Leila and I get a minute, gentlemen," Fred said hoarsely.

Draco and Harry looked reluctant to do as Fred asked. Fred however, waved them off. Leila took Fred's hand in her own as a smile spread across his face. Even after everything, Fred's smile could still make her heart flip. But it wouldn't be like that for much longer. Soon, he would be only a memory. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to have Fred cut out of her life. She had chosen Draco, but what if that was the wrong thing to do? But that didn't really matter now, because she would never know. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

"Fred," Leila cried.

"Honestly Leila, you think you'd be able to tell I'm George by now," Fred coughed.

"I 'ear you, Fred," Leila teased through the tears as she gently cupped his ear.

Fred chuckled, but because his breathing was heavy it turned into coughing. Leila tried to help him into a sitting position by placing his head on her lap. His breathing remained rather shallow, but it was improved a little. Her tears slipped onto Fred's face which she tried to wipe away. Even through the pain, Fred wore a mischievous grin on his face. Leila looked at him oddly.

"One more kiss for a dying old man," Fred joked.

"Don't say that," Leila sniffled.

"I'm only joking," Fred choked out. "Well, not about that kiss and the dying part though."

"Fred, don't talk like that," Leila reprimanded.

"Leila, please?" Fred pleaded.

Leila knew that their entire conversation was being overheard. She looked up and made eye contact with Draco. Pain was easily written over his face as he wiped away any tears that had strayed from his eyes. Leila began to breathe heavily as she moved her face closer to Fred's; but when it came to the final moment she moved her lips to his cheek. She pressed a gentle kiss on the grime of his cheek before she pushed his ginger hair from his face. Fred must not have been too disappointed because he slightly chuckled; but her emotions were so conflicting inside of her. She didn't want to hurt Draco with all this; but it almost seemed inevitable.

"My heart's breaking," Leila said tearfully.

"It won't be my job to fix it. Tell Draco he needs to keep his end of our bargain," Fred whispered.

Leila looked up to Draco once more who nodded his head before he tore his gaze away from her. It was as if she was getting the permission she needed. Fred smiled up at her as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Once again her face inched closer to Fred's. Their eyes closed just as Leila's lips met Fred's already growing cold lips. Leila placed her hands on Fred's cheeks as she tearfully kissed him again. When she finally pulled away and opened her tear-filled emerald eyes they immediately locked with Fred's who also wore a contented smile on his face. Her face remained mere inches from his with her tears still spilling onto his face.

"I love you," Leila whispered.

"I know," Fred smiled.

With that a grin covered Fred's face as he gently closed his eyes, trying to preserve his last memory until he breathed his last breath. Leila gently cried Fred's name, not wanting him to leave her. She patted his cheek trying to get him to focus once more. In the distance, Mrs. Weasley's wailing could be heard as she ran into the courtyard. She was still far away from Fred as Leila continued to pat Fred's cheek to get him to knock-it-off, as if this was another one of his jokes. For a moment Fred opened his eyes and winked at her before he closed them once more and his body went limp in Leila's arms. Leila brushed at his hair, hoping that maybe he was just playing with her.

"Fred, wake-up," Leila muttered. "Fred now is not the time for your jokes."

But Fred didn't move. He didn't even breathe. There was no sign of life in Fred. Leila began to shake as Mrs. Weasley reached her son's side. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Fred and began to wail. Mr. Weasley, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Percy ran out of the castle and hurried toward them. By the point they reached Fred's dead body, Mrs. Weasley had thrown herself over him and Hermione knelt on the ground holding a sobbing Leila in her arms. The Weasley family mourned loudly. Percy had thrown his arms around his father and sobbed. Fleur turned into Bill, whose own face was blanched and beginning to stain with tears. Ron and George dropped to their knees beside their mother, their own tears flowing freely. They all stayed in the courtyard crying until Professor McGonagall came running out to them. She called for them to get inside but as she drew closer she could tell that something was wrong. When Professor McGonagall caught sight of Fred's dead body she gasped and surprisingly burst into tears. As often as Fred had ruffled her feathers, Professor McGonagall had held a soft spot for him, but she would probably never admit it.

"We—erm…" Professor McGonagall began, fumbling to find the appropriate words. "We should head into the Great Hall."

Arthur nodded his head and leaned down next to his son. He placed his arms under his son's upper half while Bill took hold of Fred's feet. They picked him up, while George helped his mother up. The Weasleys walked slowly toward the entrance to castle carrying Fred's dead body. Harry walked with Ginny who leaned heavily against Harry. Hermione caught up to Ron and squeezed his hand as they walked together, leaving Leila, Draco, and Professor McGonagall in the courtyard. Leila couldn't find the strength to lift herself up. She barely comprehended Professor McGonagall telling her to get up, but after the third time, Leila looked to the older woman with tears blinding her vision. Professor McGonagall looked to Draco, who roughly pulled Leila to her feet. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned heavily upon him so they could walk inside. She didn't really remember getting inside, but the next thing she knew, she was hit with the overwhelming scene that was the Great Hall.

The four House tables had been pushed to the sides of the room, where the survivors sat in groups. In the middle of the room, there were rows of those who had been lost in the battle. Leila couldn't see Fred's body, but she could see his family surrounding what she assumed was his body. She spotted Remus hovering over Tonks body, whose arm was outstretched as if she had been looking for a hand to hold. In the corner of the room, on one of the tables, Leila found Theo holding Daphne beside Firenze whose flank poured blood making him unable to stand. Without thinking about what she was doing, Leila absently pushed Draco away from her. She missed the look of hurt expressed on his face as she walked away from him toward Daphne. She walked past the Weasleys who were mourning the loss of Fred. Leila couldn't think of what to tell them. She felt almost guilty that she had been the one who had gotten Fred's last moments. It should've been something saved for his mother or one of his siblings…someone he loved.

Leila jumped onto the table where Daphne lay on Theo's lap. Daphne had bandages on her shoulder and up her neck. Greyback must have gotten a good bite out of her. Theo gently stroked Daphne's hair as the blonde girl weakly reached a hand toward Leila. Leila took Daphne's hand and gave it a squeeze. Draco stood on the floor beside them until Theo motioned for Draco to follow him this way the girls could have a moment alone. She needed to be strong for Daphne. At least she wanted to put on that front because inside she was crumbling.

"Theo just told me about Weasley. I'm so sorry," Daphne said weakly.

"Let's not talk about him; how are you?" Leila responded.

"I think I'll live," Daphne said. "But I'll have these scars for life."

Tears began to stream down Daphne's cheek.

"I don't think any of us will be the same after today," Leila responded.

Leila gently ruffled Daphne's hair as Harry approached them.

"Leila, I need to see you, alone," Harry said.

"Well, I'm…" Leila began.

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere," Daphne said.

Leila looked reluctantly to her brother before she hopped off the table. Everyone they passed by seemed to be a blur. Slughorn was healing Filch. Sprout was healing a seventh year Hufflepuff. Trelawney was sitting with Pavarti Patil as they both pulled a blanket over Lavender Brown's dead body. Leila stopped for a moment. That easily could have been Daphne. Her head began to spin and her knees began to buckle, but Harry reached for her. She turned around to see and hear Ron crying out in agony as he leaned over Fred's body. She needed air. This was all too much. Too much death, too much pain. Things didn't have to be this way. Leila collapsed to the floor and began to cry hysterically at Harry's feet. Professor McGonagall rushed toward them and attempted to examine Leila, but she kept fighting her away.

"Professor Slughorn, we need a Calming Draught over here," Professor McGonagall called.

"No!" Leila screamed.

Leila remembered all the Calming Draughts that had been forced down her throat, causing her to have a numbing sensation. As hard as this was, she would much rather feel this horrendous pain than ever feel numb to her emotions again. Leila tried to calm herself, but it was no use. The sobs continued to come. Professor McGonagall handed the Calming Draught to Harry, assuming that if someone would be able to get Leila to take it, it would be him. Harry pleaded with her to take it, but Leila refused it. Leila attempted to slow her breathing down, which seemed to be working. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything from her mind. Snape. Fred. She began to hum that hauntingly familiar melody that her mother had once sang to her. Something about it seemed to sooth her as she rocked herself until a pair of arms wrapped around her. Without even opening her eyes, she could tell that it was Draco's arms around her. Those arms that she had often felt safe in comforted her, but they also brought a feeling of guilt surging through her. When she finally opened her eyes, she pushed Draco's arms off her and stood up. She headed to exit the Great Hall as she pulled her brother by his arm, when Draco's arm reached out and grabbed Leila's. Harry could see the slight tension between the two so he left the room to wait in the corridor for Leila. Leila rolled her eyes at Draco and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Leila, you told me not to shut people out. Don't you shut me out," Draco said.

"I lied," Leila said coldly. "You were right, it doesn't change anything."

Draco stood there stunned by Leila's harsh words as she walked back into the hall. Maybe she just needed time. He just hoped that she and her brother didn't do anything stupid. Leila found Harry waiting in the corridor holding onto the flask in his hand. She walked up to him and attempted to wipe away the tears stains on her cheeks. Truth was, her heart hurt too much and not only from Fred's death. She didn't want to treat Draco so coldly, but if Cedric and Fred were any proof; they proved that those she loved ended up dead. In the brief moments of clarity she had rationalized that it was necessary to find a way to get rid of him. Really, it was for his own good. He should stay away from her and far away from her. Maybe then he'd had a decent chance of surviving. Leila exhaled deeply as she looked to Harry who leaned against the wall holding the flask in front of her.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked.

"You know as well as I do that they're memories," Leila said.

"But do you know what memories?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea," Leila shrugged.

"Tell me what they are," Harry commanded.

"It's something you're going to have to see for yourself," Leila responded.

Harry examined the flask once more.

"Will you come with me?" Harry asked.

"But what about the prophecy?' Leila asked.

"To hell with the prophecy," Harry responded. "Besides, if I'm as thick as you claim I am, you're probably going to have to do some explaining."

The clock began to toll, at least the bells that were left in the clock tower. If they were going to do this, they should probably do it before Voldemort commanded his Death Eaters to attack again. Leila sighed and grabbed her brother's arm as they headed up the stairs for the Headmaster's office. After they went up one flight of stairs, they began to run down the corridor and came to a quick halt when they reached the stone gargoyle. Harry looked to Leila who bit her bottom lip.

"Don't you know the password?" Harry asked.

"I did at one time," Leila responded.

"Well try it," Harry furthered.

"Dumbledore," Leila stated.

The staircase began to rise in front of them. Harry jumped onto the stairs, pulling Leila after him. Leila had always thought that password had been used as a taunt. Snape had killed Dumbledore after all; only know with her memories back, she knew better. It was actually rather clever of him. Obviously the Carrows accepted it as a taunt, but knowing Snape's real intention changed the meaning behind it all. Once they got up the stairs, Harry opened the door to the Headmaster's office and Leila tip-toed behind him. The place almost felt as if it was a sacred place, especially now that it's last two former occupants had died in order to keep her and Harry safe. All the portraits of the former headmasters were empty. Leila had been hoping Professor Dumbledore would have been in his: surely even in death the old man would have been able to help her sort out her thoughts. The cabinet containing the stone basin for the pensieve opened automatically as Harry walked by. Harry looked to Leila who nodded her head. He walked over to it and pulled the metallic bowl from the basin and tossed it toward the center of the room, like he no doubt had seen Dumbledore do before. The bowl hovered midair in front of the Headmaster's desk as Harry gruffly muttered for Leila to follow him.

She followed, but her thoughts were focused on the memories she had already seen. Snape had been their protector. Looking back on it, more things made sense. Like that night third year when he had thrown himself in between them and Remus in his werewolf form. He had been protecting them, something that seemed terribly uncharacteristic of the man that they had known. .. though of course none of them questioned at the time because they were glad their lives had been spared. Harry uncorked the flask and poured the silver liquid into the penseieve. He looked to Leila who stood on the stone steps and held his hand out to her.

"Together," Harry said.

Leila placed her hand in Harry's as he leaned forward into the penseieve. As Harry leaned into the penseieve, Leila could feel herself being dragged in after. Leila could feel herself falling into the scene as she landed on top of Harry. She muttered her apologies after Harry groaned from the rough landing. After she pushed herself off her brother she found herself paying attention to the scene. This wasn't one of the memories she had seen when she had entered Snape's memories before. They were outside behind some bushes with an odd looking dark-haired boy. The boy appeared to be spying on a playground a little distance away. When she caught a glimpse of his face….

"Harry, is that who I think it is," Leila whispered.

"Yeah, it's Snape," Harry responded. "Let's go see what he's looking at."

The Potter twins walked until they were standing behind the bushes with a younger version of their former Potions professor. There were two young girls swinging on the swings, a ginger and a brunette.

"Leila, the one on the right looks like you," Harry whispered.

"I think that's because that girl is Mum," Leila answered.

"Why the hell is Snape watching Mum?" Harry asked.

Leila was thankful that Harry became distracted by the brunette girl she was positive was a younger version of Aunt Petunia screaming at her younger sister. Leila could see why Petunia was mad Lily had just launched herself from the swing and hadn't gone crashing to the ground. Instead she seemed to float in the air longer than normal and landed quite gracefully on her two feet.

"You obviously didn't inherit Mum's gracefulness," Harry commented.

"Shut up, Harry," Leila muttered.

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging her feet in the sand before she marched over to where her younger sister stood. Lily held her hand out for her older sister to grab, but Petunia shoved the offer away. The older sister's face was covered in a sneer as the girl began to run away from the playground. Lily called for her sister to wait when Leila looked down by her feet and noticed that Snape was no longer peeping behind the bushes. She looked around to find Snape sprinting behind the cover of the bushes in the direction Lily was chasing Petunia. Harry was still attempting to watch the girls from a distance when Leila tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Snape. Harry groaned as they began to jog to catch up with the scene for a better view.

"Who would've guessed he could run," Leila panted.

They watched as Snape took shelter in a hole in the trunk of a tree while Lily and Petunia neared them. Leila then surprised Harry by stepping away from the bushes and walked right toward the young girls. Lily had overtaken Petunia and pleaded with her older sister to watch. As Leila drew closer to a younger version of her mother she could see that there was a flower in the girls hand opening and closing. Petunia marched closer, still with a sour expression on her face, and knocked the flower out of her sister's hand.

"You're a freak Lily! I'm telling Mummy!" Petunia shrieked. "You're a freak!"

They watched as Snape came out of his hiding place and approached the girls. He called her mother a witch, which probably wasn't the way to go about things. It was rather comical. Snape began explaining to Lily and Petunia about Hogwarts. Lily was clearly very excited about the situation and if Leila wasn't mistaken, there was a look of jealousy on Petunia's face.

The scene changed…

There seemed to be a swirl of scenes having to do with their first time heading to Hogwarts. There seemed to be some commotion going on between Lily and Petunia. Petunia was giving her normal "freak" lecture when Lily actually retaliated. This time with something Petunia could hardly refute and Leila could hardly believe. Aunt Petunia had written a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking if she could go to Hogwarts! Leila's hands flew over her mouth at that startling announcement.

"Wonder if Uncle Vernon knows about that," Harry said.

"Doubt it, but I suppose it explains her intense resentment," Leila answered. "Can you imagine how different things would be if she had gotten a letter too?"

"Dudley a wizard," Harry snickered.

"He probably wouldn't even exist," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Snape was waiting for Lily to board the train. When she finally met up with him, tears were streaming down her face from Petunia's cruelness. Snape tried to cheer her up with talk of the Hogwarts Houses as they walked down the corridor of the train looking for a compartment. Snape told Lily that she had better be in Slytherin as they passed by a corridor with another familiar face. Leila couldn't help but smile at the sight of her father because he looked so much like Harry, well, it was probably the other way around. But James seemed to be a bit of a big-head while it was strange to see a somewhat timid looking Sirius in the same compartment. The boys were already beginning to argue, and argue over something as simple as Houses. Lily stood there with a flustered look on her face while Snape took on James and Sirius' remarks. But it was the last scene that made Leila cringe. James purposely tripped Snape and called him the name she often heard Sirius use when they were at Grimmauld Place: Snivellus.

The scene changed again…

They were standing in a group at the front of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. It was strange seeing Professor McGonagall looking so young as she waited to sort Leila and Harry's parents. Leila turned her head and caught sight of a platinum blonde at the Slytherin table: Lucius Malfoy. Her heart panged at the sight of Draco's father. She felt guilty for the way she had treated Draco; but in her heart she didn't mean what she told him. And if Draco knew and loved her as much as she thought he did, and then he probably didn't fully believe the act she put on for him. But Leila was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Professor McGonagall call for her mother to be sorted. Leila watched as Lily walked up the steps as nervously as she had when she herself was sorted. The only difference was the Sorting Hat placed Lily in Gryffindor, while Leila had been sorted into Slytherin. Both Harry and Leila turned to look at Snape who groaned at the sight of Lily heading to the Gryffindor table where Sirius was making room for her on the bench beside him. But Lily was stubborn and immediately turned her back to Sirius.

"So that's where you get that from," Harry grinned.

"You're every bit as stubborn as I am," Leila retorted.

Professor McGonagall continued to call the students forward. Harry and Leila watched as Remus and Pettigrew joined Sirius and Lily at the Gryffindor table. Leila glared at a pudgy Pettigrew as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Too bad he hadn't been sorted into a different House…but maybe even that wouldn't have done any good. Maybe then her parents never would've gotten together. Maybe she and Harry wouldn't exist. As hard or terrible things seemed to be, there was always a reason for the way things happened. Even if she couldn't comprehend or understand the reason. Harry gently smacked her shoulder as McGonagall called their father up to get sorted. Leila already knew he was placed in Gryffindor, but it was somewhat amusing to see a slight look of anxiety on his face especially after how he had treated Snape on the train. Leila actually let a slight smile spread across her lips as she watched her father practically strut over to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall continued down the list until she came to Snape. He was placed in Slytherin and he made his way over to the table with a slight look of disappointment on his face as Lucius Malfoy welcomed him to the table.

"Is that how you felt?" Harry asked.

Leila looked to her brother oddly for a moment as the similarities to her own sorting baffled her. Harry had gone before her and had been placed in Gryffindor, much to Leila's dismay because Hermione Granger had already been placed there. Leila had been separated from the person she was closest to at Hogwarts. She also had been welcomed to the table by a Malfoy.

"I never thought of it that way before," Leila commented.

"It's not like you could have," Harry responded. "You had nothing to compare it to."

The scene swirled before them…

Several scenes quickly flashed by them of James Potter. James ran down the corridor with Sirius and he purposely knocked Snape's books from his hands. Lily yelled at James for being a toerag. There were several more scenes of James being a prat to Snape before the scenes started to show Lily and Snape's falling-out. It showed Lily several times trying to persuade Snape to get away from the Dark Arts. But Snape was too blinded by his hatred for James to see what Lily was really asking. But then again, she knew because she had tried this herself. Harry was still probably too thick to understand the importance of what was going on. But Leila knew, not only because she had already found out that Snape had loved her mother, but because she had also dealt with the same thing in her own life.

The scene dissolved…

They were standing in the Great Hall as students were hovered over exams. They were taking their O.W.L.s. Leila looked to Harry who looked apprehensive.

"This is what you saw, isn't it?" Leila asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded. "I'm going to keep my distance this time, but if you want a closer look, I'm not going to stop you."

Leila nodded her head. From what Harry had told her, this was when Snape had called their mother a Mudblood. But she had to admit she was curious about what Harry had seen, so she ran ahead to catch up to the group exiting the Great Hall. She stood by as she watched James attack Snape: taunting him and hoisting him into the air by his pants. Leila's hands flew over her mouth as she watched Snape hovering midair. She looked back to her brother who was kicking the ground, not paying very much attention to the scene. Then came the fated scene, the unforgiveable name: Mudblood. From Snape's reaction she could tell that he immediately regretted his choice of words, but once again her mother's stubbornness came into play. And her stubbornness continued even as the scene changed and Snape sat outside the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"This part's new," Harry commented.

Snape tried to apologize to Lily; but Lily had been hurt one too many times by him. She was finally giving up all hope. Which led to swirl of more heartbreaking scenes. Leila knew they had to be from their seventh year at Hogwarts because the scenes were of James and Lily. The pair walking down the corridor holding hands. The pair kissing outside by the fountain. The pair sitting by each other in class as Lily furiously took notes and James scribbled 'I love you' on her paper. It must have been hard for Snape to watch the person he loved with another person. Leila couldn't even imagine watching Draco with someone else, even when she had tried to push him in that direction.

The faces of James and Lily contorted until…

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light which caused Leila to reach for Harry's hand. She grasped it tightly as they suddenly appeared on a hill with a grown-up Snape panting for breath. He gripped his wand tightly, but fear was clearly written on his face. The fear infected Harry and Leila too as they stayed much closer to each other than normal. The bright light returned, causing Snape to fall to his knees with his wand lying carelessly on the ground.

"No! Don't kill me!" Snape cried.

Before them stood Albus Dumbledore, his face more solemn than Leila ever remembered seeing it. He clearly wanted nothing to do with Snape; the words he spoke to the younger man were cold. Snape begged Dumbledore to do something about the Prophecy concerning Harry, which would put Lily in danger. Leila could see the tears practically streaming down Snape's cheeks, such a contrast to the man she remembered. Dumbledore practically sneered out Snape's other options which included handing the Potters over to Voldemort, except for Lily; but the Dark Lord had shot that idea down. Leila looked to Harry who had his brow furrowed; but she knew that this was only the beginning and her brother would come to understand.

"Hide them all!" Snape croaked. "Keep her—keep them—safe. Please! I beg you."

"And what will you do in return?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything," Snape answered.

Harry's eyes turned to Leila as the scene began to swirl and Leila recognized this next part…

"Where are you?" Snape shouted.

"I'm up here, Severus," Dumbledore said lightly.

Snape grudgingly walked up the stairs to the upper level of the Headmaster's office. Breathing heavily, Snape looked like he had something he needed to tell the old man.

"I thought—I thought you said you were going—to keep her—safe," Snape said raggedly.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and traced his fingers over the window pane before speaking.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus, rather like you. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Harry took a few steps closer to Dumbledore, while Leila remained a bit behind.

"The twins survive," Dumbledore said. "They both have her eyes. You remember Lily Evans's eyes, don't you?

"Don't! Stop!" Snape shouted.

"And Leila looks just like…" Dumbledore began.

"Lily is gone! Dead!" Snape yelled

"Is this remorse?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish—I wish I were dead," Snape sobbed.

"And what use would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, truly loved her, the way forward is clear," Dumbledore finished.

Snape stood there for a few moments, processing what Dumbledore was telling him. Harry looked to Leila as if he was trying to comprehend it all, but was severely struggling.

"You know why Lily died. Let's make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Help me protect them," Dumbledore sighed.

"They don't need protection! The Dark Lord is gone!" Snape hissed.

"The Dark Lord will return and when he does the children will be in terrible danger," Dumbledore argued.

"What will I have to do?" Snape questioned.

"In time, Severus, in time," Dumbledore continued.

Snape hit his head against the stone wall and appeared to be fighting back tears.

"No one can know. Especially not Potter's son!" Snape said.

"Do you have a soft spot for the girl? She does look remarkably like…"Dumbledore began.

"No one can know! Your word!" Snape shouted.

"That I should never reveal the best of you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

The next scene came into play…

Snape sat beside Dumbledore at the Staff table. Snape's gaze was focused on the Slytherin table, specifically where Leila Potter sat beside Draco Malfoy. Leila could tell that it was third year because Draco's arm was in that bloody sling, even though he didn't really need it. Leila could see the annoyed look on her face as Draco kept poking her trying to get her attention. Dumbledore pointed at the pair and chuckled as Leila smacked Draco's bad arm. For a moment Draco looked surprised that Leila smacked him before he started acting-up how terrible the pain was in his arm. Young Leila rolled her eyes knowing full-well that Draco was faking it. Snape looked to Dumbledore and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you tell Lil-Leila?" Snape said lowly.

"And have her miss out on a few years of being blissfully ignorant?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Being ignorant about Leila's Prophecy won't help her change it," Snape growled.

"When the time is right Severus," Dumbledore said. "Besides, if you hadn't been in Trelawney's room last week, we'd all be blissfully ignorant about it."

"Have you told the boy?" Snape asked.

"Severus, why are you in such a hurry to have them grow up? I think it best to have them preserve their innocence for a while before they need to face the harsh reality," Dumbledore said.

Leila looked to her brother who looked to her uncertainly as Snape growled. Leila looked back to her younger self once more as Draco winked at her causing to stand up from the table and walk away.

The scene began to change once more…

The office swirled, but they were back in the office. Dumbledore sat at his desk while Snape stood nearby. Dumbledore began to explain how he knew that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him. It appeared that this was before the beginning of last school year. And then came Dumbledore's request: that Snape kill him. Harry looked directly to Leila who nodded her head.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"It was all planned," Leila whispered.

"All of it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore drinking that potion wasn't planned, but I think it provided a good opportunity; especially with the Death Eaters in the school," Leila responded.

"I—I—I—" Harry stuttered.

Leila reached for her brother's hand and gently squeezed it. Harry faintly squeezed her hand back as the scene began to dissolve…

Snape began to walk down a cobbled street. Leila looked up to examine the buildings before she turned to Harry. The place looked somewhat familiar and for a moment it was hard to figure out where they were; but Leila then recognized the park where a certain statue of two adults with two children was missing.

"I think we went back in time," Leila whispered.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Godric's Hollow," Leila choked out.

Harry's eyes widened once more as they tried to keep up with Snape's quick pace. The older man walked with determination in his step and when he came to the end of the alleyway, he practically collapsed against the wall of the nearest building as a gasp escaped his lips. Leila was too horrified at the sight to even move. Before them stood her and Harry's very first home: in ruins. Harry reached for Leila's hand and dragged her along the stone path toward the house. They got to the front door and Leila jerked back.

"Harry, I can't," Leila whimpered.

"Leila, I can't do this alone," Harry responded.

Leila caught a sob in the back of her throat and turned back to see Snape slowly inching toward the house. Snape was just about to enter the house when she entwined her fingers with her brother's and took a deep breath. Harry walked through the open doorway which led into a front hall. Leila wasn't sure which way to go, but Harry seemed to be able to smoothly navigate their way through the small cottage. Despite the place being in shambles, it looked like it had once been a happy home. Pictures of her and Harry were hung on the wall. As Leila continued to walk, she didn't even notice Harry had stopped at the bottom of the stairs until she ran into him. She looked up to see Harry's blanched face. She tried to see what he saw, but Snape climbing the stairs blocked the dreadful sight for a moment. When he had passed she saw what grieved her brother. Their father lay motionless on the floor. Leila flung her arms around her brother's neck as a sob escaped her lips. She tried to keep herself composed because she knew Harry would want to climb those stairs.

With Harry leading the way holding onto Leila's hand, they ascended the stairs. Leila was careful not to step on her dead father, even if this was just a memory. She couldn't even bring herself to look down at him. Instead, she focused on the back of Harry's head as he led the way. Ahead of them in the small hallway, Snape struggled to reach the room at the end. The tears began to flow more fluidly down Leila's cheeks. She knew where they were going. As much as Leila wanted to stop and save herself the pain of seeing this memory, she urged herself forward with her brother. He needed her. In reality, they needed each other. They completed each other. Harry stopped as they watched Snape collapse to the ground. Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and this time it was Leila who led them forward into the room.

The sound of Leila's gasp filled the air as was the first one to enter the room, the first one to gaze upon the sight of her mother's dead body. Harry wrapped his arms around her and turned her closer to him as they both softly cried while holding each other. They stayed there for a while just holding each other until they saw Snape move for Lily's body. Snape gently picked up the dead woman's body and cradled it close to his own. His sobs filled the air as he rocked the woman. It wasn't until then that screams began to pierce the air. Leila turned to the crib to find baby Leila screaming. Baby Harry was also crying, but surprisingly he held on tightly to his screaming sister. For a second, Snape looked at the children and he reached his finger out toward them. Baby Leila clutched his finger and for a few seconds she stopped screaming and stared at the strange man. Snape's bottom lip began to quiver as he quickly tore his finger and glance away from the child, who once more started to scream. The man simply clutched tightly to Lily Potter's body for a few moment before he placed a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead. He gently set her down and arranged her ginger hair nicely, so that even in death she looked beautiful before he disapparated away.

Leila cried against her brother's shoulder as the scene began to change for a final time…

They were back on the Astronomy Tower with Snape and Dumbledore.

"That night in Godric's Hollow, when Lily Potter cast herself between the twins and Lord Voldemort, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the first living thing it could find: Harry."

Leila's eyes widened as she looked to her brother; but he wouldn't look at her. Suddenly, she heard Snape mutter the words for a Patronus when a doe began to prance about the Astronomy Tower. A Patronus so familiar, one very similar to her own mother's. But right now, it wasn't Snape's love for her mother that she was focused on. Rather, it was the reading between the lines about Voldemort's soul being latched to Harry; but Dumbledore interrupted that.

"Lily," Dumbledore whispered. "After all this time?"

"Always."

They practically flew out of the penseieve and Leila panted for breath against the stone floor of the Headmaster's office beside her brother. She couldn't find the right words to say to him. Nothing seemed appropriate. Harry was a Horcrux and the only way to kill Voldemort was to destroy all his Horcruxes. Harry had to die: simple as that. Tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She turned her head and looked to her brother with tears gleaming in her eyes.

Neither said a word.

**Author's Note: So much happened this chapter. And Fred *sob* I do hope I gave him a decent death scene. Normally, I would apologize for not updating sooner…but I did it on purpose this time. As an author, I was very disappointed with the lack of response to the last chapter. Especially considering the time and tears I put into it. So, I was a witch with a "b" and I waited until I got at least a decent amount of reviews. But in my absence from posting, I was still writing. I have somewhat of a story map developed for the sequel story, I got another chapter for the prequel written, probably about half of the epilogue written, most of the next chapter done, as well as key scenes written. I know it probably wasn't the best thing to do; but what can I say there are times when one gets really insecure about stuff...and that took a hit on my writing. Sorry if I offended anyone over that.****  
><strong>

**Thelonglostpotter: **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. A lot of tears went into it (same with this one…lol) Sometimes I wonder if people have actually read the story before this one, so kudos to you for getting through it! Draco's happiest moment, yeah, Leila saying she loved him back :D Thanks for the encouragement for me to keep writing. Really, it is people like you that review and encourage me to write more.

**Alyssa103:** Snape's death *sniffle* Well, I'm glad that you're more excited about the prequel because it's far easier for me to write! Lol. I'm already 4 chapters into it and boy let me tell you it's different going back and writing it especially considering how much Leila has developed since the beginning of "We'll Be a Dream" haha. I'm glad that you liked how I portrayed the battle. I really wanted to get the feeling of how intense it was and I always try to throw a bit of humor in there. Can't have too much crying. Haha. I don't mind you rambling, really, it's entertaining to read. I'm also happy that you have such confidence in the sequel…I've already gotten key plot ideas down. It's just going to be difficult because I don't really have a guide except to somehow get to where my epilogue puts them 19 years later. Thanks for your lovely review! I really appreciate it that you put some thought into them. It brightens my day and keeps me writing.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I'm glad someone loved that last chapter. Haha. I feel that Ron and Draco are going to be interesting to watch as 'friends' I felt that Leila, who is normally accident prone anyway, needed a sense of feeling helpless to help build her up for something that is yet to happen. She wants to be the one in control of her fate…Yes! Theo lived and so did Daphne! But like she said, things are going to change. It would be super adorable to see Theo/Daphne's kids and Draco/Leila's kids together. Aww…makes me smile. Even I cried while writing Snape's death scene! It wasn't easy to write, but compared to Fred's it was. Lol. I do hope I did Fred justice. I hope you had your tissues ready. As far as Draco's parents, I think it will be chapter after next that we'll get a better look at them and what happens. We'll have to see if your predictions are correct. I do agree that Narcissa is a strong woman, I've kinda always loved her after I read Deathly Hallows and what she did for Harry. Also, I'm flattered that you honored me with your longest review you've written! Really, it was a joyful surprise to see! I do appreciate your reviews…since the very beginning (I remember!) Thanks for reading!

**Luli Cullen: **Glad that you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.

**xxxRena: **I'm flattered that you enjoyed that chapter. I hope this chapter didn't cause you too many tears. So far Daphne and Theo are alive, but will they survive the whole thing remains to be seen, doesn't it? I'm thankful that you took the time to review the last chapter. Thanks!

**RHatch89:** Yeah, it was sad wasn't it and I'm going to assume that this chapter probably added to the sadness. I hope it didn't leave you too depressed. I really appreciate that you take the time to review. Thanks!

**CaspterGirl523:** I'm sorry you were bawling, this chapter was probably just as bad. And believe me; I bawled my eyes out during both chapters. But Fred's death was so hard to write. I wanted to make sure I did it justice. Hopefully this time you weren't at a public library when you read this chapter. I'm glad that you like how I incorporate Leila into the story. Just goes to show how one person can change things, even while keeping the basic storyline the same. :D I'm flattered that you love my story and think that it's one of your favorite Draco/OC stories. Really, I appreciate it.

**Marlene:** Yeah last chapter was sad and this one was probably just as sad. Or maybe that's just my perspective from writing it. Fred's death literally made me depressed for a few hours and then the seeing Godric's Hollow in the memories…*sob* I'll admit it, as an author I bawled my eyes out. I really try to get appropriate emotions when I write. I'm glad I'm still able to surprise you! Thanks for your support and reviews! I really appreciate it!

**XxShadowhunterxX:** I'll admit the first part of your first sentence kinda threw me. I wasn't exactly sure how to take it haha…but I'm glad that you think this story had become great. It is kinda scary looking at just how much Draco and Leila have grown…although they both have their moments of being stubborn. Yes, Snape's death was inevitable but like you said every true Potterhead somewhat adores Snape and even though it wasn't often seen, he did have a softer spot for Leila than Harry, without trying to come off as someone he wasn't. Yeah, I really needed a moment to get Theo to turn to the "Light" and Daphne was it. I mean, his father already died because of that night at Malfoy Manor so really, Daphne was all he had left so to speak. Yes, Draco's Patronus is the male version of a ferret. So he and Leila kinda mirror James and Lily which is something I was always intending to show. I was talking with one of my friends I recently allowed to "discover" my story and that was something she commented on was how Draco/Leila have so many similarities to James/Lily. I figured Draco wouldn't be able to produce a Patronus the first time because it is a rather difficult piece of magic and not to mention that only those with good hearts are actually able to produce it, so I think it shows that Draco really is on the Light side, which was something I intended to do from the very beginning despite how long it seemed to take to get there. Haha. Anywho, thanks for your awesome reviews! I always look forward to reading them because you actually put some 'meat' into your reviews. Thanks so much!

**LeilaxDraco Fan:** Just so you know, I always smile when I type your name to respond to the review. Thought you ought to know *faints* Anyway, now to the actual review…I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm going to assume that this one made you cry too with Fred. If it didn't, I'm sure I cried enough tears for the two of us. Leila, gotta love her, don't ya? Snape's had a bad habit of fumbling up Lily and Leila and I figured that this time he didn't do it by mistake and the second time Leila realized that. She knew what he meant. I'm glad you liked that Daphne joined the battle and that Theo came to her rescue. So now we have 4 Slytherins on the side of the "Light" which will help show that not all Slytherins are evil as McGonagall kinda was getting at. I'm glad that you liked that Draco was able to produce a Patronus. It was definitely because of his memory and Leila. She really has done a lot to change him, even if she didn't intentionally try to do it. And that just goes to prove the power of love…something that Dumbledore also was a firm supporter of. Haha. As far as Leila getting hurt, I wanted her to feel a sense of helplessness for a bit because that will come into play next chapter, with her wanting to be in charge of her own fate. But she realized that despite her injuries, she still could use her head. Thanks for the constant support and reviews! I know I probably say this every time, but I just want to make sure you realize how much I appreciate them and look forward to them! Thanks!

**Hollis Annalise:** Awww…ugly crying, believe me I understand! I was an absolute wreck writing this chapter! I'm glad you like the words I write. My writing has definitely become more bearable than the beginning (kinda joking, but it has improved. Lol) I'm glad that you thought it was beautiful and while "Lost Along the Way" will come to an end soon, don't worry I have more Leila stories in the works, so hopefully you'll still enjoy reading about her. It made me bawl while writing it when I added Leila to Snape's death scene. She really has a caring heart. I'm glad that you liked what I did with Theo and Daphne. I always wanted Theo to kinda play the role Draco normally would've had, but I needed a reason for him to come to the "Light" and Daphne was that reason. I still have to finish one slightly sad chapter before I think the rest of it won't be anywhere near sad, at least that's not what's planned. Haha…at least not for this story. Thanks so much for your vigilant reviews! I really do look forward to seeing what you have written and I appreciate it very much.

**Curiousbookworm: **However you got to this part of my story doesn't matter, it's just that you did :D Also, maybe my small town hasn't picked up on this yet but you wrote "Terra's it!" and I'm not sure what it means….or was it an error? Just figured I'd as ;) I apologize that my stories have distracted you from your final exams. I hope you still get good grades. I'm glad that you find my writing addictive and that you like how I use the original storyline but put my own touch to it. That was always my intention from the beginning. Lol. I'll continue to write as long as I have people reading. Thanks for reviewing hope your exams went well!

**Savil:** Yeah, it's hard to write knowing that so many characters are going to die. You have no idea how many times I complained about this chapter. It wasn't that I didn't know where I was going with it…it was just that it was so emotionally draining to write! Fred's death…ugh…I was an absolute wreck while I wrote it but I did spare myself a bit by saving Remus…although in the next story I think his grief is going to play a role because Tonks still did die. But since I did save Remus, I will still end up killing someone else. Draco has come quite a long way since the beginning of the last story…even in this story. That's why it's kinda amusing and somewhat difficult writing the prequel (which I'm already 4 chapters into) because as a character he digresses, but I know where he ends up, so it all works. Thanks so much for your reviews and for reading my story! I really do appreciate the "work" you do for my work. :D

**AbominableSnowman23: **Wow, talk about an insanely long review! LOVE IT! Gives me something to read for once. Haha. But, I already responded to a lot of your review in your PM. I do appreciate chatting with you and reading your Remember the Titans story. So, you should keep up your writing. Thanks so much for your reviews! I appreciate them so much…you have no idea! Actually, you probably do. Lol. Thanks again for your support!

**Nikki-W94: **Thanks for your 2 reviews! Yay! They really do make me happy. Actually, it makes me happy in general to receive a review but I get an extra joy getting reviews from past chapters. Lol. I'm a freak, I know. I'm sorry you started crying when Snape died…I'm going to assume you did the same with Fred? I know I did. Fred's death was actually way harder for me to write. I did want to show a bit of the old Draco because despite how much he's changed and how far he's come as a character, he's still not perfect and still capable of slipping backwards. But that also helped show the growth between him and Harry. Who woulda thunk that Harry would've ever been the one to encourage Draco? (bad grammar on purpose . lol) Thanks so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate them!

**SkippingPumpkin: **Skip you? Haha. Just kidding. I still can't believe I let you read this, but now that I have I'm glad I did. You've been really helpful with this. I'm sorry I made you cry (I already know you cried over this chapter) Muah hahahahahahaha. Yes, that's me being evil. And you did find out what already happened because you edited the chapter! I'm glad we're friends…on the internet. :P Love you! :D

**Guest: **If you read the author's note before my responses, you'll know why I took forever to update. But thanks for reminding me that I should update. It's nice to know that there are people waiting for the update. :D


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila's thoughts were swirling mercilessly through her head. Harry, her focus was her brother. Her lips trembled as she looked to her brother who sat there silently staring at the floor as he rested his arms on his legs. After all this time Harry had to die? Thoughts of guilt plagued Leila. Why did Harry have to be the one to become the Horcrux? Why not her? Why was he the one destined to die? Aside from the whole gender part of the prophecy, it could have just as easily been her prophecy. But no, she was prophesied to bring him to Voldemort. Sometimes life just seemed so messed up. Leila wiped away the tears that stung her eyes and face as Harry looked to her once more. Leila opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words to say. Thankfully, Harry found his voice first.

"So…you knew?" Harry asked.

"I knew how Snape felt about Mum," Leila responded. " no idea about the other part."

"The part about me being a Horcrux," Harry sighed. "And needing to be destroyed."

"Harry there's got to be another way," Leila said tearfully.

"You and I both know there isn't," Harry responded.

"I know," Leila sniffled. "I just wish there was."

Harry sighed before he nodded his head. Leila reached her hand over and placed it on Harry's hand and gently squeezed it. Harry was acting so calm about this. It just showed how brave he was, something Leila had always envied. There were so many times she had wished she could be as brave as her brother. So many times she had felt completely inadequate because Harry's bravery easily outshone her. So many times when she felt that Harry had a stronger connection to their parents because he was brave just like them. Leila shook her head at her thoughts. It didn't really do to dwell on her jealousy now. She turned slightly away to wipe away a tear when her eye caught something: the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin all those years ago, knowing she wasn't capable of much bravery or so she had thought. Maybe she had been the one to hinder her bravery. For so long she had always used the excuse that she was in Slytherin for why she couldn't possibly be brave. Her eyes then found the case which had once held the Sword of Gryffindor, or at least what she had thought was the Sword; but what was or wasn't in that case didn't matter. What mattered was that Snape, a Slytherin had risked his life, going above and beyond simply being brave. Granted, in general, Snape probably wasn't the best 'role model' but when it came to bravery; Leila wouldn't hesitate to agree that the man knew a thing or two. She looked to her brother once more. He always had such faith in her. While he was stubborn and sometimes didn't admit it, Leila was pretty sure he believed in her more often than she believed in herself, especially in perilous situations. The more she thought about it, she was the one holding herself back; always had been.

Harry released Leila's grip on his hand and stood up as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Leila followed after him and she gently placed her hand on his chest where his heart should be. It was still beating…for now. So much of her wanted to be sad; to break down and continue to cry. But right now her brother needed her. He needed her to be brave or at least attempt to put on a brave face. Leila and Harry looked to each other, no words spoken between the two of them before Harry broke the glance and looked to the small clock on one of the shelves behind Leila. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled slowly before he looked to his sister.

"I think it's time, we should get you to the Great Hall," Harry said.

Leila looked at her brother oddly for a moment. He wanted to do this on his own? She bit her bottom lip as a sense of determination surged through her. For too long she had just played along with everyone else's idea of what her destiny should be and she wasn't about to let her brother make her next decision for her. No, this was her decision to make. She would bring Harry to Voldemort, just as she was supposed to do; but it wasn't to betray him as she had thought for so long. She would do it because that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to be there with her brother. She was brave enough to be there with her brother. It was as if there was a moment of clarity after all these years: bravery, love, fate, destiny, acceptance… As all these thoughts swirled inside her head, her normal sense of complacency snapped.

"No!" Leila retorted.

Harry looked to his sister, the shock evident in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"You heard me," Leila responded.

"Leila you need to stay in the castle where it's safe," Harry argued.

"No, I'm coming with you," Leila furthered.

"I need to do this, you can't stop me," Harry countered.

"I'm not stopping you; I'm going with you. You don't always have to everything by yourself. I've never been one for destiny and fate; but Harry this is my destiny. I'm not leaving you," Leila said confidently.

"I can't let you go out there with me, to die," Harry said with a strained voice.

"You can't stop me; it's _my_ choice, _my_ destiny. Don't you see?" Leila furthered.

"If this is about your bloody prophecy I've already told you…" Harry began.

"Harry, it's going to fulfilled one way or another; but I want it to be on my terms. Please understand that," Leila pleaded.

Leila clutched Harry's hand as she looked into his emerald eyes that matched her own. Harry looked to fighting himself on the issue. She knew that as her older brother Harry would do everything to protect her and keep her safe; but on the other hand, he could also understand what he was saying. But knowing Harry, this wasn't going to be the end of their conversation. He was probably going to try everything in his power to convince her not to do this. Hell, part of Leila even felt insane about what she was insisting; but she knew the consequences and had somehow already come to terms with them.

"You deserve better," Harry faltered.

"So do you; but this is how it has to be. This is how it's going to be. Besides, now would be a hell of a time to leave your side after everything we've been through," Leila said.

"Leila, I still don't think…" Harry began.

"My mind's made up and I'm every bit as stubborn as you are," Leila said.

"Is there anything I can say or do to convince you not…" Harry started again.

"No," Leila interrupted.

"Leila, it's not you he's been after," Harry continued.

"He's been after me just as much as you, Harry Potter," Leila said poking her brother's chest.

"But you're not the one he's hell-bent on killing," Harry added. "You'll die!"

"Do you really think he's going to keep me alive? Do you think it's in his best interest to keep me around after he kills you?" Leila scoffed.

"Well I…" Harry fumbled.

"Either way I'm dead. Like I said, just let me do this on my terms," Leila said.

Leila could swear she saw a few tears slip from her brother's eyes as he flung his arms around her, holding her tightly. She leaned into her brother with her eyes closed and breathed slowly. It really felt as if it was them against the world. After standing there silently for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Harry nodded his head toward the door. Leila looped her arm through her brother's. This was it, they were on their way to confront their fate; only unbeknownst to Voldemort, they were doing it on their terms, not his. With her arm still linked to her brother's, they slowly began to descend the once hallowed stairs at Hogwarts knowing that this was going to be the last time they did so. It seemed as if the memories of their childhood here flashed before Leila's eyes. So many good memories of this castle, granted they came with many bad ones; but she wouldn't trade the good ones for anything. As they rounded the staircase to go down another one, Harry and Leila spotted Hermione sitting alone at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, when we were younger, I thought you were going to end up with Hermione," Leila whispered.

"You did?" Harry asked.

"It definitely wasn't a good thing. In my mind she was going after you just to piss me off," Leila chuckled.

"Seems almost like another life ago that you two hated each other," Harry responded.

"It was," Leila sighed.

Harry then led his sister down the stairs, attempting to avoid the rubble that had fallen and blocking their path. Hermione must have heard them coming down the stairs because her head swung around to look at them before she quickly stood up. Hermione climbed a few steps to meet them with a flustered look on her face.

"Where're Ron and Draco?" Leila asked.

"They're in the Great Hall still; I just needed some air…" Hermione began. "But this isn't about me; where have you two been? We thought you went to the forest."

"I'm going there now," Harry responded.

"_We're_ going there now,' Leila added.

"What are you mad?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, it's our destiny," Leila explained.

"What is it you think you know?" Hermione questioned.

"There's a reason I'm connected to Voldemort," Harry said. "And I think you know why."

Hermione gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"I'll go with you," Hermione sniffled.

"No, you, Ron, and Draco need to kill the snake. Kill the snake and it's just him," Harry said.

Hermione practically flew at Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why does Leila get to go?" Hermione asked.

"Because this is how it's supposed to be," Harry whispered.

Hermione clung a little tighter to Harry as Harry held her for a second before Hermione released him. The girl then flung her arms around Leila. Leila met her friend with open arms. She closed her eyes and leaned into Hermione's hug. This was probably the last person besides her brother she was going to see while she was alive. That fact made everything seem a little more real and a little more final. A final goodbye, only she wasn't going to get to say goodbye to the one person who deserved it. He needed to know. He deserved to know.

"I'm sorry for all those years," Leila sniffled.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing," Hermione whispered back.

"I need you to do something for me," Leila said.

"Anything," Hermione responded.

"I need you to tell Draco something, but please wait a while. I don't want him trying to come to my rescue," Leila said.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Hermione began to sob.

"Tell him that I'm sorry for everything and that I love him," Leila said as tears streamed down her face.

"Leila," Hermione sniffled.

"Promise me," Leila insisted.

"I promise," Hermione whispered.

Leila held onto Hermione for a few seconds longer. Hermione had become such a dear friend to her, probably one of her closest friends. Leila hugged her friend until she heard her brother gently call her name. The girls released, but Hermione's hands remained on Leila's arms for a few seconds as she searched her friend's face for answers. Leila smiled at Hermione, trying to reassure the girl that this was the right thing to do. Hermione nodded her head. She understood. Leila was thankful that it was Hermione they had encountered. Had it been Draco or even Ron, she doubted they'd be as quick to understand as Hermione. Hermione quickly hugged Leila once more before she backed away and wiped the tears from her face. As Harry and Leila once again started down the stairs, Leila could swear she faintly heard Hermione whisper 'goodbye.' Leila tried to hold back the tears from her friend's goodbye as she and Harry moved swiftly across the deserted courtyard. Harry looked down to her with a look of concern on his face.

"You don't have to come you know," Harry said.

"You know that I do," Leila said.

"Leila, just stay here. I can see how hard this is going to be on you. Just go back to Draco inside," Harry pleaded.

Leila didn't respond with words, instead she gave her brother a look which he could easily read. Harry sighed as they continued to move out of the courtyard and onto the grounds. Leila's eyes found the stars shining overhead. Looking up at them always made her feel not so alone in the world. It seemed as if they were shining on her and Harry for what they were about to do. Even though she had dropped Astronomy, she had usually found the class absolutely fascinating. Not because they could predict things, but just for their sheer beauty and awe.

"Part of me wishes that someone would stop us, make us go home…" Harry began.

"Harry, we are home," Leila said.

Harry and Leila took one last glance back at the castle. Leila knew they weren't the first to call Hogwarts their home. Voldemort and Snape had once viewed that very castle the same way. And if everything worked out the way it should, they certainly wouldn't be the last. This was bigger than the two of them. The fate of the Wizarding world rested in their hands. For a moment, the burden overwhelmed Leila, but she knew that other children who came from broken families deserved to know the comfort and security Hogwarts could offer. It would be selfish to let that end with them. They passed by Hagrid's Hut and moved to the edge of the forest. A swarm of dementors were gliding overhead amongst the trees which caused Leila to cling tighter to Harry's arm. By this point, both of the twins were trembling as they walked further into the forest.

"Leila, are you scared?" Harry whispered.

"Of course," Leila whispered back.

"Then why are you doing this?" Harry questioned.

"Because I'm braver that I think I am and I'm the one in charge over my destiny," Leila responded.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leila Potter?" Harry asked.

Leila attempted to chuckle, but it seemed as if there was something stuck in her throat preventing her from doing so. The further they stepped into the forest. The more real everything came. The end was almost near, the closing on their lives…the closing? Leila's eyes somewhat widened in amazement.

"Harry, do you have your Snitch?" Leila questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"I open at the close," Leila recited.

"I know what it says, Leila," Harry responded.

"Take it out," Leila commanded.

Harry fumbled to open the pouch around his neck before he pulled out the Snitch.

"I think this is the close," Leila whispered.

Harry looked to his sister for a moment before he fully comprehended what she had said. He then nodded his head before he gently pressed the golden metal to his lips. Leila couldn't understand what he whispered, but she heard the shell of the Snitch break open. What had Dumbledore left them for their last moments alive? What sort of tool would prepare them for death? Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "_Lumos."_ Leila looked to the foreign object in Harry's hand. It was a black stone with a jagged crack running down the middle of the stone. It appeared to be cracked along a faint line.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"The Resurrection Stone," Harry responded. "Told you the Hallows existed."

"If I recall correctly, I said I wasn't sure. I never gave a definitive answer," Leila retorted.

"Do you think it will work for both of us?" Harry asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Leila started. "I'm guessing we'll have to do it…"

"Together," Harry finished.

"Together," Leila repeated.

Harry outstretched his right hand, with the Resurrection Stone in it, toward his sister. Leila tightly clasped her hand around her brother's hand. Slowly, their clasped hands dropped to their sides and the twins closed their eyes. Leila's finger's reached inside to turn the stone.

"One," Leila whispered.

This time Harry's finger's turned the stone.

"Two," Harry whispered.

The final time, they both turned the stone.

"Three," The Potter twins whispered simultaneously.

The twins opened their eyes and Leila released a small cry at the sight. Of course they weren't fully there; but they weren't like ghosts either. If Leila had to say what they closely resembled, she would probably say they looked somewhat like Riddle had when he had escaped from the diary in the Chamber of Secrets. They weren't flesh-like, but more than ghosts. Not to mention that the figures before them weren't evil nor were they attempting to conquer the world. They moved toward Harry and Leila with loving smiles on their faces, at least most of them did. James Potter stepped forward first and stopped right in front of his beautiful daughter. He reached out to touch his daughter, but he couldn't actually touch her. Somewhat like a ghost, his hand went through her, causing shivers to go up her spine.

"Dad," Leila whispered.

James chuckled somewhat at himself and somewhat at Leila's response. He was a little taller than Harry was and only looked a little older than him as well. He looked exactly like he did when Leila saw him in the pensieve on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. His hair was disheveled, like Harry's often was and his glasses crooked, like Harry's; but there was one thing for certain Leila recognized on her father than also belonged to her: his smile. Sirius had been right about that. Even though her emotions weren't completely in agreement, Leila couldn't stop grinning at the grin that matched her own.

Sirius Black stood to James's left on the other side of Leila. He was tall and handsome. His body no longer looked haunted by the years he had been wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban. The smile on his face seemed contagious. Leila could hardly feel any emotion other than joy with the smiles on her loved ones' faces. Sirius's arms were shoved into his pockets until one of his arms jabbed at James'. James wrapped a hand on the spot where Sirius had touched him as he looked to his friend. James shook his head at Sirius, the grin still on his face.

"Your daughter's a looker. You did good, Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Because she obviously looks so much like him," Lily Potter said sarcastically.

Lily Potter stopped right in front of her son; but she smiled at both of her children. First the oldest and then the youngest. Part of Leila wondered if she had made the time she had spent with her mother the last time up in her head; but seeing her again, she was certain that she hadn't. It was hard to believe that the smile on her face was even bigger and more contagious than James and Sirius', but it was. Lily pushed her hair back from her face, better revealing her emerald green eyes. Stunning eyes which both of her children had inherited. Lily could hardly look away from her children.

"You've been so brave, both of you," Lily spoke softly.

"You're nearly there," James said. "Very close. We are…so proud of you."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"We never left," Lily said gently.

Leila found herself choking up at this. Harry must have had death on his mind because he spoke once more.

"Does it—does it hurt?" Harry asked. "Dying?"

"Quicker than falling asleep," Sirius responded.

"Not to mention that he'll make it quick. He wants this over," a voice drawled from behind.

Leila's eyes looked to the shadows behind Lily. Walking closer to them and staying on Lily's right side was Severus Snape. Even in death he still wore his billowing black cloak and his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in a month. But he did look younger and dare she say it, happier. Snape stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest.

"No one asked your opinion, Snivellus," Sirius scoffed.

"Even in death you're a barking imbecile," Snape retaliated.

"How you ever got in…" Sirius began.

"Mate…" James started.

"Don't you think he'd do better to just run off to that great-big chemistry set in the sky," Sirius scoffed.

"You think that just because…" Snape began.

"Severus and Sirius stop," Lily chided. "You'll have all eternity to bicker. Right now we need to focus on Leila and Harry."

Leila couldn't help but grin that her mother had said "Leila and Harry" and not "Harry and Leila." She also found it rather entertaining that even in death, Snape and Sirius still couldn't get along. Apparently, some things never change. But James did seem a bit calmer around Snape than he had seemed in his youth. He must know what the man had risked for his children. Risking his life in order to keep them safe, something James himself had done. Something like that changes a person and that change seemed to be an unspoken respect.

"I never wanted you die, any of you," Harry said.

"Me either," Leila added. "It seems like everyone dies because of us."

"Sweetheart, you know that isn't true," Lily said.

"But Cedric, Sirius, Fred…" Leila began.

"And what about Daphne, Theo, Hermione, Ron, Draco, the rest of the Weasleys…Remus? They're still alive, because of you," James responded. "Remus will get to see his son grow up, something your mother and I were never able to do with you and your brother. Don't you see, bad things are always going to happen, even to good people; but so do good things. Just because bad things happen doesn't mean the good things stop."

"For once I agree with Potter," Snape drawled.

"Shut your yap, Snape. Let the girl talk to her father," Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius," Lily groaned.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Lily's response. Leila looked to the five people surrounding her; they all had one thing in common their bravery and determination to see an end to Voldemort. But Leila realized that she could categorize herself in the same group. Funny, how even though they had that in common, Snape still seemed the odd one out. She needed to find the right words to say to the man who had risked so much for years. He needed to know that she appreciated what he did. But no words seemed to fully express what she wanted to say, so she opted to diffuse the tension a bit.

"I suppose you have to be brave to put up with them for eternity, huh?" Leila asked.

Leila could swear that she saw the start of a smile begin to form with Snape's lips; but as soon as it started, it was gone. Leila looked once more to those whom she had lost. Tears slipped down her face.

"Leila, it's time," Harry breathed.

Leila's bottom lip began to quiver. They would be reunited soon; but she still couldn't bear to part from them.

"You'll stay with us?" Harry asked.

"Until the end," James answered.

"Promise?" Leila asked.

"Promise," James smiled.

"And he won't be able to see you?" Harry asked.

"We're right here you see," Sirius smiled.

Sirius reached for the spot where Leila's heart should be and then reached for Harry's. Leila sighed; she should have known better. All those times she had felt so alone or at her weakest, they had always been there, right there in her heart. Of course, her mother had told her something similar the last time she had seen her; but this time, this time they would be reunited permanently. As scary as dying sounded, the end result didn't seem too bad.

"Stay close to us," Leila whispered.

"Always," Lily smiled.

Leila felt a sense of relief flood over her. That was exactly what she needed to hear. If she had any doubt in her mind before that this wasn't the right thing to do, all those thoughts had now fleeted from her mind. Leila looked to Harry and nodded her head to tell him that she was ready. They were both ready to confront their fates…together. Harry and Leila set off once again through the forest, this time with Lily, James, Sirius, and Snape. The dementors still surrounded then, but this time they had no effect on the twins. Their companions seemed to act like Patronuses as the twins walked through the forest. Leila held tighter on to Harry's hand when she spotted light ahead.

"You do realize where we are don't you?" Leila whispered.

"Right outside of the Death Eater's camp," Harry answered.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of something more related to second year," Leila continued. "Something you, me, and Ron have fond memories of."

"Aragog's lair," Harry breathed.

"Let's just kick the evil spiders out of their home and make it our own evil place," Leila muttered sarcastically.

"Leila it isn't too late for you," Harry started to argue. "Make him think that you've switched sides. You're good enough at Occlumency…"

"Harry, I know these could very well be my last words to you; but shut up," Leila said.

Harry looked to his sister and shook his head. Looking to his parents, he could tell they were trying hard not to laugh because this was a serious matter, but they were shaking as if they could break into laughter at any moment. He wasn't sure where she had found this bravery, but it rather suited her. Leila motioned with her head that they should head closer to the light, literally and metaphorically speaking. As they drew closer Leila could easily spot the Death Eaters so she pulled Harry behind a large tree trunk close to the scene and slowly poked her head to get a better look. While still holding onto Harry's hand, she ducked lower so that Harry could look over her shoulder. Some of the Death Eaters were still wearing their masks, while others had discarded them. Fenrir Greyback had somehow managed to retreat after the blow Theo served him because he was sitting on a rock chewing his nails. She then spotted Lucius Malfoy who looked uncertain of himself; but Leila refused to feel any pity for him. Especially after what he had done to Draco. Narcissa stood beside her husband apprehensively. From what Draco had told her, Narcissa had never officially joined the Dark Lord's ranks and therefore wasn't considered a Death Eater. But still, Leila was curious as to why Narcissa was there.

Leila's eyes then moved to Voldemort who stood at the head of his group tightly clutching his wand. Leila then looked to the hand she held with Harry. If this really was the Resurrection Stone, then that meant that the wand Voldemort was holding was the Elder Wand. Nagini slithered close to Voldemort's feet. If only there was a way to kill the snake without drawing any attention to themselves. She longed to reach for her wand which she had tucked in her sock before she and Harry had gone into the penseive. Two Death Eaters, Leila knew to be Yaxley and Dolohov approached Voldemort and looked up at him.

"No sign of them, my Lord," Dolohov reported.

Voldemort ran his fingers down his wand slowly, turning his back to them. Bellatrix drew closer to him, unsure of what to do. Leila slightly shivered at the sight of Draco's deranged aunt, but her feelings toward the woman didn't really matter anymore. Voldemort looked to Bellatrix before he took a few steps away from her. The woman moved to run to him, but she held herself back.

"I thought they would come," Voldemort said aloud. "I was it seems…mistaken."

Without even thinking of the consequences, Leila released Harry's sweaty hand causing the stone to slip to the ground. Her parents, Sirius, and Snape disappeared from sight as Leila took a step out from behind the tree. Harry followed after his sister before she vocally gave away their position to Voldemort.

"No, you weren't," Leila shouted.

Voldemort slowly turned around as an evil grin spread across his face, but that was soon interrupted by shouts.

"Leila? Harry? No! What're you doing here?" Hagrid shouted.

Leila turned to see Hagrid bound and tied to several trees. The half-giant struggled to get away. The only damage he did was cause a few branches overhead to shake. Hagrid continued to shout at them until Rowle pointed his wand at Hagrid and with a flick, the giant man was silenced. Hagrid still tried to fight to get away, but his voice was no longer heard. Bellatrix skulked toward Voldemort, her eyes wide with delight.

"I brought him to you, just like you told me I would. Happy?" Leila called.

"How dare you talk to the Dark Lord like that!" Bellatrix hissed.

Bellatrix shot a curse at Leila, which hit her square in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. The bloody woman cast a few more Crucio's at her, but Leila refused to allow her the satisfaction of her screams. Leila was surprised when the pain stopped. She opened her eyes and propped herself up using her elbows to see Bellatrix thrown back on the ground, looking up at the Dark Lord.

"Enough Bella," Voldemort said.

"Let me take care of the girl," Bellatrix pleaded.

"I haven't decided what to do with her yet," Voldemort responded.

"If you're going to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill me too!" Leila shouted from the floor.

"Looks like there's your answer, Bella," Voldemort hissed. "Is that bravery I detect Leila?"

"I suppose I do have to thank you for something," Leila scoffed.

"Trying to distract me isn't going to spare your brother," Voldemort said as he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Leila, run," Harry whispered.

Leila looked up to her brother who until now had stood there silently, just waiting for his fate. Leila on the other hand at least wanted to irritate Voldemort a little while she was still living. Give him something to remember her by. Voldemort's eyes were still focused on Harry.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort began. "The Boy Who Lived, come to die."

Harry stood there breathing slowly as Voldemort's fingers tapped his wand. Leila looked to Bellatrix. There was no way in hell she was letting that woman kill her. She knew Bellatrix liked to play with her food. Knowing the woman, she would probably even want to make a show of it in front of Draco. Besides, she and Harry were in this together. As Voldemort began to raise his wand, Leila pushed herself off the ground. Voldemort shouted the words that had killed so many. To Leila, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the spell hurtled toward them. She flung her arms around her brother just as the green light hit them both. Then everything went dark.

Leila could feel the sun beating down on her and a cushion of grass surrounding her. A smile spread across her face and peace settled within her body. She knew where she was. Leila opened her eyes and sat up. Once again she was in that same meadow in the same white dress with her hair dangling down in curls. Leila squished her toes in the grass. She scanned the area, but not a single soul was in sight. She thought for sure she'd see someone here. Harry? Mum? Dad? Sirius? Fred? Hell, even Snape. The only thing that made sense to her was the afterlife was one big place. It had to be right? To be able to hold all the people who had gone before.

She stood up and walked over to the lilies that were just as beautiful as the last time she was here. Bending over, she picked herself a small bouquet before placing a single lily behind her ear. She sighed as she twirled her bouquet in her hands. She had never imagined the afterlife to be quite so lonely. It made her miss being with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Daphne…Draco. Had Hermione told him by now? Was he mourning her loss? Would he move on with his life? Would he get married? Would he have kids? Would he help defeat Voldemort? What kind of world would he live in if Voldemort wasn't destroyed? It seemed that even in death; Leila had too many unanswered questions.

Just beyond the patch of lilies, Leila noted a tree swing in the distance. During the summers she had spent at Privet Drive, she often found herself going to the park and swinging to deal with her thoughts. And Leila had plenty of thoughts to deal with, so she slowly waltzed across the field to the swing. The swing was a flat wooden bench tied to the tree with rope, just like the old swing at the Burrow. The last time she had been on that swing…well, she had been with Fred. So much had changed since then. Leila plopped herself onto the swing. For a moment she swung from side to side until using the power from her legs, she forced herself into the air. Leila continued to swing higher and higher. She closed her eyes and leaned back as she swung.

"I told you I'd stay with you," A voice said.

Leila opened her eyes as she swung backwards to see her father striding toward her. The sight of him startled her causing her to tumble from the swing and onto the grass. Leila grinned sheepishly as her father drew closer. James chuckled as he reached out his hand to help his daughter up, which she accepted. James motioned with his hand toward the swing. Leila nodded her head and sat back down on the swing before James started to push her. Leila felt so happy to finally be making up on a moment they had missed while she had been growing up. With a smile on her face she turned her head back toward her father as he pushed her.

"I always wanted to do this," James said.

"Daddy," Leila sighed.

"Just one of those things a dad dreams of doing with his kids," James shrugged.

"What else did you dream of?" Leila asked barely above a whisper.

"Quidditch games, pranking, intimidating your future boyfriends; you know, the usual," James grinned.

"I don't know how I feel about that last one," Leila laughed.  
>"Oh Sirius, Remus, and I had it all planned out," James smirked.<p>

"Knowing even some of the havoc you two wreaked on Hogwarts, I'd be scared," Leila responded.

"Well, the original plan was that you weren't allowed to date until after you were married," James said with a wink.

"You really think I would have listened to that?" Leila chuckled.

"No, but once Sirius, Remus, and I got a hold of the bloke, _he_ would have," James grinned.

Leila dragged her feet across the ground, to slow down her momentum and stop her from swinging. She sat there silent in her thoughts. James must have known because he got down on his knees in front of his daughter and lifted up her chin. He softly smiled as they made eye contact.

"You were so very brave sweetheart," James said before he placed a gentle kiss on Leila's forehead.

"For the longest time I never thought I could be brave…like you, Mum, and Harry," Leila sighed.

"Some things take some growing into," James responded.

"I always felt like I was such a disappointment because I wasn't brave enough," Leila whispered.

"You Leila Mae Potter, I have never considered a disappointment. Have you made some choices in your life that I've been disappointed about? Of course, I wouldn't be a parent if there weren't those moments. But given the circumstances of how you had to grow up, you turned out far better than any of us ever imagined," James explained.

"Really?" Leila asked.

"Really, you're brother on the other hand…" James said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Leila asked.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment," James answered.

"With what?" Leila questioned.

"He's trying to get some things figured out," James smiled.

"I need some things figured out too," Leila added.

"Sweetheart, you and I both know you're more perceptive than your brother," James chuckled.

"Very true," Leila acknowledged.

James stood up in front of Leila. He appeared to be looking up the hill before he nodded his head. Leila looked up there, but she saw nothing.

"It won't be much longer, I'm guessing," James muttered.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Cedric and Fred say 'hello' by the way," James added.

"That's slightly embarrassing," Leila muttered.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because they told my dad to say hello to me," Leila groaned.

"Well, it's not often I get the pleasure to talk with one of your boyfriends," James teased.

"They're not my boyfriends, at least not anymore…sort of," Leila countered.

"Because of the boy who stole your heart?" James asked.

"Draco's not a bad person," Leila retorted.

"Never said he was. Actually, the bloke reminds me of someone…well a couple of someones really, but a lot of a certain someone," James said.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"For starters, he seems to like a pompous, arrogant prat who chased a pretty girl until she was utterly annoyed by his very presence, was a complete menace to his rival without much warrant, but ultimately changed his ways for good," James grinned.

"Wonder who that could be," Leila said sarcastically.

"They do say that girls tend to look for blokes like their father," James chuckled.

"You don't say?" Leila said rolling her eyes. "I was so terrible to him before I…you know, died."

"Can't say I was fond of the bloke at first, but he's grown on me…much like he grew on you," James said. "Your mother on the other hand called it from a mile away."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Leila sighed. "I'm dead. There's no Draco to pull me out of the water this time. You and I both know there's no coming back from a Killing Curse."

"You'd be surprised what you're capable of," James responded. "The Girl Who Lived."

"I don't understand," Leila stammered. "The whole 'Girl Who Lived' thing was a mistake, a mere technicality because Voldemort…"

"Maybe it's just the proud parent in me, but _you_ were destined for greatness," James said. "I know it was rather hard for you to live somewhat in Harry's shadow; but you learned to grow with your brother and without him. For that I'll always be proud of the person you are."

"Dad, you're not making any sense. Have you been spending too much time with Dumbledore up here?" Leila furthered.

But James responded by placing a finger over his mouth to silence his daughter. Leila opened her mouth to say something when James placed one of his hands over her mouth. James then closed his eyes and this time Leila copied him. For a few seconds she heard nothing. What was her father trying to get at?

"Leila!" a voice called.

Leila opened her eyes wide before she tightly closed them and listened for the voice to call again. It did and this time she instantly recognized it. She looked to her father, her eyes full of excitement.

"Harry," Leila whispered.

"Go up that hill, can't miss him," James smiled.

"I'll be back right back, Dad," Leila said.

"Take your time," James responded.

Leila started up the hill. She knew if her heart could be racing, it would be right now. She wanted to tell her brother how proud she was of him. But most of all, she just wanted to see her brother: simple as that. She was about halfway up the hill when she turned around to look to her father. He practically beamed as he waved to her. She waved back before continuing up the Leila got to the top of the hill she spotted Harry standing next to what looked like the lake outside of Hogwarts. It looked eerily similar to the spot where the first years get into the boats to make their trip to Hogwarts for the first time rather than taking the carriages. She looked to her brother who appeared to be in conversation with someone, which made her shake her head in confusion. But Harry turned his head and caught sight of her.

"Leila, there you are. Took you long enough," Harry said.

"Sorry?" Leila apologized uncertainly.

"We've been waiting for you," Harry responded.

"We?" Leila questioned. "Harry, you and I are the only ones here."

"Dumbledore's right there you lunatic," Harry answered.

Harry pointed to his left, but all Leila saw was the lake. Leila looked to her brother pointedly but he pointed to the spot again. Leila rolled her eyes and looked again. This time Dumbledore was standing right where Harry said he was. He had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, much like how Leila remembered the man. Leila's own eyes grew wide as she gasped at the familiar sight of her former Headmaster..

"Bloody hell," Leila muttered.

"Told you," Harry retorted.

"What do you want, Harry?" Leila questioned.

"I think I've got to go back," Harry said.

"Harry, I know you've always been rather thick but it doesn't take a Curse Breaker to figure out that we're dead," Leila argued.

"Maybe not, Leila," Harry said. "Explain it to her please, sir."

"Explain what?" Leila asked.

"That night in the graveyard three years ago his ignorance, greed, and cruelty go the best of him. You might say his plan has a fatal flaw," Dumbledore explained.

"I'm supposed to be the smart one and I'm afraid I'm not following," Leila said.

"Leila he took my blood! My blood runs in Voldemort," Harry said excitedly.

Leila wanted to be happy for her brother, she really did; but yet again, there was a pang of jealousy where her brother was concerned. Because that night in the graveyard Pettigrew had made a blundering mistake, he had only taken Harry's blood. He had never taken her blood. She had always considered that her saving grace and now after all this time it was proving to be her downfall. Leila knew that had they been alive, tears would be forming in her eyes.

"Harry, he didn't take mine," Leila whispered.

"Then I won't go back, not without you," Harry said.

"No, you've got to go back. Voldemort has the Elder Wand, not to mention that someone's got to kill Nagini," Leila rationalized.

"Selfless, brave, and true Leila," Dumbledore smiled.

Leila tried to smile at her brother; but Harry looked to his sister unsure of what to say before he looked to Dumbledore.

"If I go back…what will happen to Leila?" Harry furthered.

Dumbledore motioned for Leila's hand. Hesitantly, she reached out her right hand which Dumbledore took and examined closely. He gently tapped a faint scar on her finger before he smiled.

**Author's note: Dun dun dunnn...Dumbledore smiled. Leila's come so far as a character. Also it was rather enjoyable writing her standing up to Voldemort. Before I get into my thank you's I'd first like to apologize about the last author's note. It was one of those times when you get down on yourself, so I'm sorry to those of you whom I offended. I never intended to do so, it was just me being selfish. But thank you so much for the positive response to the last chapter. I really appreciate it. So, here's the next chapter a little early as one thank you to you! We're almost to the end!**

**Part 2 of my thank you:**** Is I'm letting you vote for the title of the sequel. If you go to my profile, you'll find song titles listed that I think could fit. You can vote for them right on my poll! And for those of you who don't have accounts, feel free to let me know what you think too! Really, I wouldn't be writing the sequel if it wasn't for you…so **_**GO VOTE!**_** :D**

**If you don't have an account, feel free to put your choice(s)...up to 3 in a review. I'll add them in!**

**SkippingPumpkin:** Thank you, pumpkin. You're just too kind, sometimes. You're also a freak, whom I call my friend. :D

**RHatch89: **Thanks so much, as an author I really try to put myself in my character's position and feel what that person is feeling. So thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one too.

**Vampiremuggle:**Yes, I have some plans for Remus in the sequel…it was a hard decision though because I had my storyline planned both ways…with saving Remus and killing him; but ultimately, he's needed in the sequel. Here's a rather quick update for me anyway, so thanks for reading. :D

**Gabrielhelena:** Yeah, I love Draco/Leila too…but Fred will always have a piece of my heart too, just as he will always have a piece of Leila's heart. I'm glad that you like the twitter account. As long as someone keeps reading it, I'll keep updating it. I wasn't sure I'd keep it at first, but because of you, I will. Thanks for the review!

**Hannah:** I was sad…but here's the next chapter.

**Marlene:** I'm glad that as an author I was able to make you cry. It makes me realize that I've grown as a writer, something always good to see. I love Fred too! It was so hard writing his death scene and killing him off. By far probably one of the hardest scenes I had to write. But on a positive note, I did save Remus? Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate it.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **It was an intense chapter, even to write. I think it was actually one of the most difficult chapters for me to write. It was funny how much easier this chapter was to write. Lol. I'm happy to reply to reviews. When I first started, I wasn't really sure what to do with the reviews. Lol. But now I think I've got a better handle on them. Haha. I'm terribly flattered that you love my series. It really means a lot, considering you've been here from the beginning. It was such a hard decision to decide to keep Remus or not. I had the storylines planned both ways and I didn't ultimately decide until this chapter. Remus has some important storylines in the sequel, but I figured there should still be some tragedy for him…so Tonks. I always had the Fred/Leila goodbye planned. I never thought that their journey was officially done, even though Leila went back to Draco. There were some things that still needed to be said and done…and there they were. While it was hard to write, it was rather beautiful to write too. I also figured it would add more heartbreak to Leila if she was the last one to say goodbye to Fred. I wanted to still use Snape's memories because Leila didn't know the part about Harry being a Horcrux so I wanted to find a creative way to do it. So ultimately, I decided for the most part it was going to be Harry/Leila's commentary except for the two scenes I added in. I'm updating sooner than normal for you, my fans. I felt kinda terrible about the last author's note. Thanks for your wonderful review. Really do appreciate them. :D

**CasperGirl523:** Aww…thanks for calling it beautiful. I'm glad you were saved some embarrassment because of your fixed computer. I even bawled while writing the scene. I really wanted to get more emotion into Fred's death because that was something I almost missed when I read the book. The first time I read Deathly Hallows, I nearly missed Fred's death scene. Thanks so much for the compliments to my writing and for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Savil: ** I'm sorry that it was so heart-wrenching for you, just know that it was the same for the author too :P I do hope that your day got better after that! I also bawled my eyes out when I was writing Fred's death, because quite frankly, I loved him too. Part of the reason I paired him with Leila for a while too. Leila's emotions were definitely tricky to write because the emotions over death are so confusing. So, it was something I could easily relate to…but I will admit that what Leila said to Draco was harsh, but it was designed that way. She knew she was terrible to him and then everything that happened above…it's going to play some factor. Snape, yes poor Snape. Thanks for your response, even though you were heart-broken, I do appreciate it. :D

**LeilaxDraco Fan:** That song really helped me get into the mood for writing the chapter and I felt that you the readers deserved the same experience I did. It's funny, when I write a chapter I usually find a song with the emotions I'm trying to portray in the chapter I put it on repeat…needless to say that my "view count" on my iTunes is a little skewed now. Haha. Sorry that Fred's death caught you by surprise. In my original planning, I actually had it the chapter before, but for me it was too much to have Snape and Fred's deaths in the same chapter. I've been saying that Fred and Leila weren't completely over yet…and then they finally got their moment. I'm tearing up even writing this to you. Haha. It was a bad time of the month for me when I posted this chapter…haha, I was completely selfish, for which I felt slightly guilty, so I'm uploading earlier than intended AND then the voting for the sequel. Just read the above author's note if you wanna take part in that. :) Thanks for the reviews! I continue to appreciate them. Even though we don't know each other, I feel that as a reader to her author, you completely understand where I'm coming from, which is awesome, so thanks :)

**Slytherin-Heiress1:** Believe me, I cried like a baby too! Which made the chapter a little harder to write ;) Thanks for the review!

**Nadi:** Thanks for reviewing! It's really not a big deal about you not reviewing…just an author being selfish and insecure. I always loved that scene with Snape and Dumbledore. There's not much more left to this story, but there will be the sequel and prequels. I'm glad that you think I did Fred's death justice, that's what I was going for. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thelonglostpotter: ** Tears seem to be a common reaction to this chapter, but never fear, the tears didn't escape the author. Bawled my eyes out. *Fred* I'm thankful that you love my story. Thanks for the review!

**Guest (1): ** Sorry, it wasn't ready that day. But on a positive note, it was updated earlier than normal! Thanks for the review!

**Bloop:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Yes, poor Draco. First he had so witness Fred/Leila and then Leila went pissy on him. But she always says things she eventually regrets right before big life-changing moments.

**The Big Hosepipe in the Sky:** First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my insecurity and selfishness in that author's note. I never intended to offend anyone with it. Like I said, just my insecurity and selfishness. Funny, it still seems to hit us authors who even have over 1,000 reviews. But as part of a way to make it up to you, I would appreciate it if you'd vote for the title to the sequel. Poll is on my profile. I also have to thank you for getting me out of that funk I was in because of your review. So thanks for that and for reviewing, I really do appreciate it.

**LP:** Awwwww…I cried too if that helps at all.

**HarryPotterFan103: **Sorry I made you wait on purpose. I was in one of those funks. I have no plans of giving up. Already have a good head start on the sequel and even started writing the sequel. So no baseball bat required. Lol. This chapter was incredibly sad. It's all right that you didn't cry, we all react differently to things…that's part of what makes us, us. Remus is alive…at least for a while, he has some storylines for the sequel, which is what ultimately made me save him. As far as your two questions: when did I start writing? Well, I suppose the cheeky response to that would be ever since my Kindergarten teacher forced me to pick up a pencil. ;) Normally, I would only write what I had to do for school. It wasn't until a few years ago that I actually found out that I enjoyed writing and decided to start writing my stories on here. As far as how I got so good…lots of practice! So, my encouragement to you is just to keep writing. Believe me, my first few "works" were utter flops. I also tend to find a song that conveys the emotions I'm trying to get across in that chapter and put it on repeat. Music really helps me when writing. Haha. I'm glad that you've enjoyed reading about Leila as much as I enjoy writing her. Your reason for reading is the same reason for my writing it. :) Also, I kinda wondered about the other account, but no matter. As long as you keep reviewing. Thanks!

**Luli Cullen: **Thanks for the review! Glad that you liked the chapter, hope this one was just as good!

**XxShadowhunterxX: **Nothing to apologize for. :) Yeah, Freddie…Draco…Fred…hurts your heart, doesn't it? Lol. While it hurts that he's gone from this story, I'm actually rather glad that I still have the prequel because he's still alive in that. Haha. I think Snape's redemption struck a little more because Leila's a little more perceptive to things than Harry is. She puts her heart on the line every time, which does tend to cause more heartache, but it's who she is as a person. But I do agree that she is one confused girl. As far as her heart goes…as cheesy as this sounds, I kinda think it's a bit like "Sweet Home Alabama" seen that movie? Leila gave her whole heart to Draco and when they ended things, she never really got it all back. Leaving only a little room for Fred. Fred does have a piece of her heart, but it's nothing compared to the hold Draco has on it. As far as Cedric, you're exactly right, she loved him but was never "in love" with him…mostly the same thing as Fred too. She is a lucky girl…but like I said earlier, she puts her heart on the line every time. And yes, the light has 4 Slytherins! That was something I definitely wanted to show in this story…to show that not all Slytherins are evil. Phew! Sorry for my rambling! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**xxxRena:** I'm flattered that you loved it! I cried when I wrote the chapter too if that makes you feel any better! Lol. Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! I'm excited to see how people react to what's next. I must confess that I'm rather nervous for the sequel because I really don't have much of Jo's work to follow…haha, but I suppose this will kinda be my making or breaking point as an author. Haha. :)

**Chevrolet18:** Yay! You found my stories! *does happy dance* I'm glad that you've enjoyed them and that you think I'm a good writer. That was definitely not something I ever intended to happen when I started writing. Lol. If it makes you feel better, I cried when I wrote Fred's death. Thanks for finding my story and the reviews (I got the one on We'll Be a Dream too ;))

**Guest (2):** Thanks for the nice review! Hope you like this one too!

**Hollis Annalise: **I'm sorry I caused you physical pain from my writing! Should I put that in the disclaimer at the beginning of that chapter "might cause physical and emotional pain'? haha I'm glad some people found my song suggestion. That's the song I used when I was writing it to really help me get the emotions come across. I suppose that's what I normally do with a chapter though…but this last time I thought I'd share my inspiration. I'm glad that you 'enjoyed' it as much as you could considering *Fred* As far as Theo goes, I figured someone had to somewhat take Draco's place…seeing as Draco switched sides. Leila's been so much fun to write and I hope that ya'll like where she's going…especially with the epilogue and then the sequel. So thanks for this awesome review (as well as all the others) I really really am thankful for them!

**Olivia Antonov:** Hello! I'm terribly flattered that you love my story and think it's one of the best potter fanfictions. Really, makes me feel somewhat humbled. I'm rather fond of Draco/Leila myself…haha Snape and Fred's deaths were hard to write, but I definitely wanted to give Leila a moment with them both before they died. I think Leila needed a little more closure with Fred. Part of what makes Draco/Leila Draco and Leila is that they're not scared to fight with each other…it's just the admitting they were wrong part that's rather difficult for them. As far as the daughter's name, I kinda have them figured out already…but grandkids names are still open! Lol Thanks for finding my story and thanks for the review(s)!

**AbominableSnowman23: **There seems to be a lot of crying over that last chapter! I'm glad that you thought the song worked. I let you guys have an insight to where I get my inspiration to write! Haha. I'm glad that you like that I saved Remus, I have plans for him for the next story. Yeah, Leila was kinda pissy…but she's a character who puts her heart on the line, whether it was warranted or not. I'm glad you caught the younger Draco/Leila scene. It made me laugh when I wrote it considering all the tears that were already flowing from that chapter. Thanks for the review!

**LilyLuna123: ** Yes, Fred…*sobs* Thanks for sharing the story about your ten year old sister looking at you weirdly. It made me laugh and rather thankful that my ten year old sister wasn't anywhere near me when I was writing this chapter otherwise she definitely would have given me weird looks I'm sorry that the story is ripping you to shreds! But you've almost made it through! :) Thanks for the review!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world obviously belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Obviously.**

… … … …

Leila looked to Dumbledore in confusion as their former Headmaster motioned for Harry's hand. Dumbledore's smile grew a little wider as he examined Harry's hand. Harry's index finger on his right hand also contained a faint scar similar to Leila's. The old man then took Leila's hand again, bringing Harry and Leila's hands together as he smiled down at the matching faint scars marring both of their fingers.

"Looks like love was once again a part of Voldemort's fatal flaw," Dumbledore said.

_**~*Flashback to 1**__**st**__** year*~**_

_Eleven year old Leila Potter's heart literally dropped at the sight before her. He promised! Harry had promised her that he would go for a walk with her today! She had already been waiting nearly an hour for him to show up and what does the git do? He shows up in the courtyard talking and laughing with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He already spent most of his time with his Housemates who hated her and now he forgot about spending any time with her because he was with them. A scowl overtook her innocent face as she stormed across the courtyard heading right for the grounds. Her scene caught the attention of her brother who looked to Hermione and Ron before chasing after her. Just as Leila started down the stairs, Harry called her name. She was too upset to even offer him a single glance._

_ "Leila!" Harry shouted._

_Her anger seethed within her. She refused to look back at him. But she didn't need to turn around to look back at him because he had caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm forcing her to look at him._

_ "Leila, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Did Malfoy do something?"_

_ "No, you're with Weasley and Granger," Leila sneered._

_ "You can come with us to Hagrid's if you'd like," Harry offered._

_Leila looked at her brother incredulously. She wasn't sure whether she was more hurt or pissed off. He really had forgotten. Those new friends of his were causing him to forget he even had a sister who existed. At least she had her brother's back despite all the qualms he caused for her in Slytherin. But that was a trait of Slytherin, looking out for one's own, and right now the same couldn't be said for Gryffindor. Tearfully, Leila pushed her older brother and took off in a sprint to get away from her brother. She had just finished running down the stairs when Harry called after her again._

_ "Leila, where are you going?" Harry shouted._

_ "Because you obviously care," Leila muttered._

_Leila came to a fork in her path. She could either follow the left path to the Quidditch pitch or the right path which would take her to the lake. While she was absolutely terrified of the lake, this path also led to a little nook she and Daphne had found in a wooded area where they could be alone. Besides, with Harry being the Quidditch star and all, even thinking of Quidditch made her insides feel furious. So she began stomping down the path to the right. Leila rolled her eyes when she could hear her brother still calling for her. She had to get away from him. There had to be some sort of short-cut to her secret nook through the wooded area around the path. Besides, the creatures from the Forbidden Forest didn't venture into this small wooded area, so she should be safe. Safe from creatures and safe from her brother. Leila veered off the path and into the trees; but climbing over all the roots and greenery proved to be a far more demanding task than Leila had anticipated. She soon slowed her pace down drastically which allowed Harry ample time to catch up to her. Leila could hear the branches snapping behind her, which caused her to turn around and see he was much closer than she had hoped he would be._

_ "Go away, Harry!" Leila shouted._

_ "Leila stop before you get hurt," Harry said._

_ "Since when have you cared if I got hurt?" Leila asked stubbornly._

_ "Leila c'mon, just talk to me," Harry continued._

_ "Leave me alone!" Leila screamed turning toward her brother._

_ "Leila!" Harry shouted._

_Leila took a step forward without looking where she was going because her gaze was focused on her brother. She tripped over a tree root which caused her to go sliding down a rather steep and rocky path. Leila screamed as her plunged forward, branches whacking and prodding her as momentum pushed her forward. Harry's eyes widened as his sister disappeared from his view. He quickly ran after her, following the sound of her screams. When Harry finally came to Leila's side, she was hysterically crying lying on her stomach flat against a rather jagged looking rock. Harry gently pulled his sister onto his lap. He let her rest there for a few moments until most of her sobs had subsided._

_ "Leila, are you all right?" Harry asked._

_ "Leave me alone Harry James Potter," Leila said stubbornly._

_ "Why were you running from me?" Harry asked._

"_Because you promised me a walk and you were with Granger and Weasley instead," Leila gently cried. _

_ "Leila, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot," Harry apologized._

"_You're always forgetting about me," Leila sniffled. "Seems like you'd much rather be with them."_

_ "Leila," Harry sighed._

_Leila shifted so that she was in a sitting position. She tried to turn her back to Harry as she examined her hand because one of her fingers had a deep wound and was gushing blood. It was probably going to scar._

_ "Does it hurt?" Harry asked._

_The eleven year old girl nodded her head as her brother gently took her hand to examine it. Leila rolled her eyes at her brother. There was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't anywhere close to being a decent healer. They were only learning basic spells in their schooling. It would probably require some attention from Madam Pomfrey. Leila and Harry's gazes met. Leila somewhat sneered at her brother, but Harry's glance was rather sympathetic. That look was starting to break the defense she had put up._

_ "I really am sorry, Leila," Harry said._

_ "I know you are," Leila sighed. "I just miss you sometimes that's all."_

_ "I miss you too sometimes," Harry chuckled._

_ "You always miss me," Leila said sarcastically as she sniffled for the last time._

_Harry squeezed Leila's hand gently before he grinned at his sister._

_ "I got an idea," Harry said._

_ "And what would that be?" Leila questioned._

_Harry looked at the rock for the most jagged edge he could find. He then inhaled deeply before he thrashed his finger against the sharp stone causing blood to come gushing from it. Leila gasped at what her brother had done. How was that supposed to help heal her? But Harry continued to surprise her. He brought his bleeding finger to her own bleeding finger and rubbed them together. His blood_

_ "Now I'll always be with you," Harry grinned._

_ "And you're stuck with me too," Leila grinned back._

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

Dumbledore again tapped the scars with a soft smile on his face.

"If my knowledge is correct, not only did you, Harry tie yourself to Leila; but Leila, you tied yourself to your brother," Dumbledore said.

"Meaning what?" Leila asked.

"Meaning that your blood flowed through mine when Voldemort took my blood," Harry explained.

"But he couldn't touch me, that's not possible," Leila argued.

"I don't think it was more of he couldn't, it was that he wouldn't," Dumbledore answered.

"Why wouldn't he? I was just as easy of a target, probably even a better one," Leila furthered.

"You see Voldemort didn't know you tied yourself to your brother. He knew of Pettigrew's carelessness in not extracting your blood and he couldn't risk what happened in Godric's Hollow happening again," Dumbledore said.

Leila stayed quiet for a moment trying to process this information. She hadn't even thought anything of Harry's gesture toward her first year. She supposed it did make some sense. The Wizarding world didn't use people's blood when they had lost some. No, they used a blood replenishing solution. She had never really considered the consequences of their childish actions. But did blood normally bind them to another or was it specifically because Harry was a Horcrux that had potentially caused that to happen…or hypothetically caused it to happen at the moment. Leila wasn't really sure about the whole thing. There were too many pieces to it that didn't make sense.

"There are some things you're just not going to understand," Harry said.

"In life I hated to admit that, but he's right you know," Dumbledore said.

Leila exhaled slowly, trying to let their words sink in. So she had tied life to her brother's, thus unintentionally trying herself to Voldemort. Suddenly, Leila's eyes widened.

"So you're telling me that the entire time when I thought I was safe from him, I actually wasn't?" Leila gasped.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have told her that," Harry whispered to Dumbledore.

"Do you know how many times I could have died?" Leila furthered.

"But you didn't…well, at least not until now," Harry said.

"Right," Leila exhaled heavily. "Perspective…"

"Leila, we can go back," Harry whispered.

"We can go back," Leila repeated. "But what if I don't want to?"

Harry's eyes widened at his sister's question. Why wouldn't she want to go back? But Leila simply looked to Dumbledore. If anyone would understand it would be him. While there would be plenty of things she would miss out on, but if she stayed it would be purely for selfish reasons: her parents, Cedric, Sirius, Fred…It seemed much easier than trying to do something that may or may not even work. Harry also looked to Dumbledore who sighed and sat down on one of the boats tethered to the dock.

"When you were eleven years old you tied your life to your brothers, Leila," Dumbledore said.

"So you've said," Leila retorted.

"I don't think you're following," Dumbledore continued. "There is only one decision to be made and it must be the same for both of you."

"Meaning we've both have to stay or we both have to go back?" Harry asked.

"That is correct, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Leila ran her fingers through her curls as she sighed. She literally was tied to her brother, in every sense of the word. As much as part of her wanted to be selfish, she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. For the very reasons she had given her brother for going back…she too must also go back: the Elder Wand, Nagini…but part of her desperately hoped that Harry would be selfish. She felt like a terrible person for thinking such a thought, but it was the truth. Leila looked to her brother and they locked eyes.

"What if _we_ decided not to go back?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're at King's Cross you say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "or the Hogwarts boats, Leila? I think if you decided not to go back you'd be able to…let's say…board a train or a boat."

"And where would that take us?" Harry asked.

"On," Dumbledore responded.

"No more sorrow, or pain, or tears…" Harry mused aloud.

Leila looked to Dumbledore and was instantly reminded of his wise words from when he was alive. Words that had guided her in life and words that were guiding her to life. Now wasn't the time to play selfish, not when all those people's lives were at stake. Funny, she had walked to her death in order to protect the people and for that very same reason she was being led back to life.

"We must choose between what is right and what is easy," Leila sighed. "We've got to go back."

"But you just said…" Harry began.

"Because I was being selfish. I'm not perfect you know," Leila interrupted.

"Do you think we should go back?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I think," Dumbledore began. "That if you both choose to return, there is a chance that he will be finished for good. I cannot promise it; but I do know this Leila, Harry, that you both have far less to fear from returning than he does. By returning you'll both be able to ensure that fewer lives are maimed and fewer families are torn apart."

"That still doesn't make it any less terrifying," Leila sighed.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," Dumbedore began. "I've always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic…capable of both inflicting injury and mending it. But I would in this case amend my original statement to this: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

Leila could swear she heard the faint sound of laughter coming from down the hill where she had seen her father. Her heart slightly panged. It seemed like every time she finally got close to having her parents again, she was ripped apart from them. They had gotten to spend so little time together; their lives had been so short. But Dumbledore must have been able to read her thoughts because he began to speak.

"Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love."

Love. Leila had been fortunate enough to experience love; loved by people she also loved back, even if it was for a short amount of time. Why did she always seem to forget that? Why did she let herself get lost in the moment and forget about how much she was loved? The only plausible reason she could come up with was that she was human. She made mistakes and she was bound to make many, many more if they went back. But something she wouldn't be a stranger to was love.

"I'll be going now," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor!" Harry called.

Their former Headmaster turned around and smiled softly.

"How do we get back?" Harry asked.

"I'd say the best way to go back is the very way you came," Dumbledore responded.

Dumbledore then turned around and seemed to walk into the light, so to speak, before he disappeared. Only Harry and Leila were left.

"Professor what should we do?" Harry questioned.

"Together," Leila whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's how we came here, together," Leila responded.

"Together," Harry repeated.

Leila entwined her fingers through her brother's and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing as it seemed like she was being pulled forward, something similar to the sensation one got from traveling by Portkey. The next thing she knew she was breathing in the heavy scent of forest and leaves. She could feel Harry gently breathing on under her body which was laid over his; but she could also tell that he was trying to remain as still as possible which wasn't that hard to do. Her body ached, especially where the Killing Curse had struck her; so even if she had wanted to get up, she couldn't. She had expected to hear shouts of triumph from the Death Eaters over her and Harry's deaths; but instead she heard whispers fill the air. The voice that was most recognizable belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. It sounded like she was attempting to aid Voldemort.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke.

"I don't need your help," Voldemort hissed.

Leila opened her eyes no more than a millimeter to see that she did not have a decent angle of the scene. In fact, her body was facing the exact opposite direction. She opened her eyes a little wider to look at her brother's face.

"Harry," Leila whispered. "What's happening?"

After a few moments of silence, Leila wondered if her brother had heard her. She couldn't tell that he was slowly opening his eyes to get a sight of Voldemort.

"Bellatrix is kneeling on the ground beside him," Harry whispered. "He collapsed."

"What are we going to do?" Leila asked.

"Stay still," Harry responded.

Leila would have nodded her head in agreement had her brother not told her to stay still. She closed her eyes again, giving herself less temptation to move. Instead she just focused on breathing as shallowly as she could.

"The twins…are they dead?" Bellatrix asked.

"You," Voldemort said. "Examine them. Tell me whether they are dead."

Leila could feel her heart beginning to pound faster. What was going to happen once the person realized she and Harry were alive? She desperately wanted to ask Harry what they were going to do now, what sort of plan he had; but she knew that Harry was in no better of a position to come up with a plan than she was. She really hoped that it wasn't Bellatrix, but given the way Voldemort addressed the person, she was somewhat hopeful that it wasn't. She tried not to let her body tense as she heard the person's light footsteps coming closer. She wanted to gasp when a cold, soft hand touched her face. The hand pulled back one of her eyelids before it rested on her neck. She could tell the soft handed person began to examine Harry with her other hand before moving back to Leila. Leila felt as if her heart was pounding harder than ever now as the woman placed her hand over where Leila's heart should be; but the woman surprised her as she leaned down close with her long hair providing a curtain over Leila's face.

"Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?" a familiar voice asked.

Leila debated for a moment whether or not she should answer Narcissa; but she could feel Harry's knee slightly push on her stomach. If there was one person on the Death Eater's side who would protect them it would be Narcissa. Leila knew that. Besides, in a way, Narcissa owed her for Draco's life after she had thrown herself in between Draco and the Dark Lord's attempt at a Killing Curse. Not to mention that the only way to her son would be as part of the conquering army. If Leila picked out one thing from Narcissa's tone, it was that she didn't care who won. The only thing she was concerned about was her son, who was hopefully still safely hidden at Hogwarts.

"Yes," Leila breathed. "He's in the castle."

Narcissa clutched Leila's sweater for a moment before she released her grip and stood up. Leila listened as the woman slowly rose to her feet. It was the moment of truth.

"Dead. They're dead," Narcissa called.

After Narcissa's lie, the celebration began. This time Leila could hear shouts of triumph and jubilee from the Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix's cackle which made her blood boil. Something inside Leila wanted to pull her wand out of her sock and ambush Bellatrix; but she knew that would ruin what little of a plan they had. No, she'd stay still. She'd wait until the right moment when they were back in the castle before she made her move. As part of the victory, Voldemort shouted the torture curse which met Harry and Leila's bodies. Leila couldn't speak for Harry; but no pain came to her. Then her body was lifted into the air, as she remained limp, before it was carelessly strewn off to the side. Voldemort no doubt wanted to have a little fun with Harry, the Boy Who Lived. Leila barely opened her eyes to witness Harry's body being flung around in the air amid the cheers of the Death Eaters. She watched as his glasses were flung from his face before he was dropped to the ground. Inwardly, she winced, at the sight of her brother's awkward position; but he wasn't going to stay that way much longer.

"Now," Voldemort addressed the Death Eaters. "We shall go to the castle and show them what has become of their heroes. Who shall drag the bodies? Ah—No—Wait!"

There seemed to be a moment of silence before Voldemort started again.

"You can carry the boy," he began. "He'll be nice and visible in your arms, oaf. Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. But don't forget the glasses…he must be able to be recognized."

Leila could hear Hagrid sniffling as the leaves rustled close to her. Hagrid must have picked Harry up. Something in Leila's stomach began to squirm. What if the person realized she was alive? But Leila didn't have much time to think through her worries when Voldemort resumed his commands.

"And you Lucius, you can have the _honor_ of carrying your son's play thing," Voldemort spat.

She wanted to gasp. After everything that man had done to Draco, she didn't want his hands anywhere near her. But Leila knew that this was supposed to be a punishment for Lucius…having to carry in his arms, without a wand. Lucius Malfoy placed his arms under Leila's knees and her neck before he roughly picked her up. Leila instantly stiffened as he began to carry her across the forest and her heart began to pound harder and harder. She could feel Lucius' grip tighten on her, which caused her to flinch.

"Don't move," Lucius said lowly.

He knew. He knew? He knew she was alive and he wasn't reporting her to the Dark Lord. Leila tried to contain her surprise, but a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Do I really need to tell you to keep quiet as well?" Lucius whispered.

Leila didn't respond. That was probably best. The group exited the forest and started up the path toward the castle. Voldemort was obviously in the lead, pushing the dead out of his way as Nagini slithered at his feet. Hagrid followed, carrying Harry. He was being forced to walk by five Death Eaters leading him with the ropes they had wrapped around them. Following them was Lucius, carrying Leila. Then the rest of the Death Eaters proceeded. Leila wondered how close Narcissa and Bellatrix were to her; but she didn't open her eyes to find out. Lucius readjusted Leila in his arms as the group approached the courtyard.

"Stop."

Leila somewhat lurched in Lucius' arms as they came to a halt. Voldemort hissed for Lucius to stand beside Hagrid; so the man slowly moved to stand beside the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Now to sit and wait as those inside the castle noticed them. Noticed them dead.

"NO!"

Professor McGonagall's scream made Leila's blood curdle. She had never heard the woman make such an emotional response before. The Death Eaters seemed to glory in McGonagall's despair. But soon more screams began to fill the air. Leila could hear each of her friend's screams distinctly. Ron's scream. Ginny's scream. Hermione's scream. But none of them ripped Leila's heart into shreds as much as Draco's did.

"LEILA!"Draco shouted. "NO!"

Leila could feel Lucius' grip on her tighten at the sounds of Draco's cries. Her heart ached so terribly that her eyes watered with tears. Draco tried to lunge forward, but Remus held him back.

"You bastard!" Draco shouted.

"You stupid boy," Voldemort hissed.

With a flick of his wand, Draco was sent flying backward into the crowd. Leila could swear she heard Lucius gasp at the sight of his son. Even though Draco was silenced, the crowd seemed to share in Draco's sentiments as they too began shouting and screaming at the Death Eaters. Ron helped Draco to his feet.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried.

After a loud bang and a flash of light, the crowd immediately silenced.

"It is over! Set them down. Set the twins down at my feet!" Voldemort commanded.

Lucius slowly walked with Leila in his arms while Hagrid moved with Harry. The elder Malfoy gently set Leila down at Voldemort's feet before he walked over to his wife. Leila could feel Harry's gentle breaths on the back of her neck as they lay there. How much longer were they going to lay here? Voldemort pushed Leila's face into the stone with his foot. Leila inwardly cringed at his touch.

"Harry and Leila Potter are dead!" Voldemort shouted. "Behold your folly to put your faith in them!"

"They beat you!" Ron shouted.

"They died trying to save themselves!" Voldemort hissed. "Killed while sneaking out of the castle grounds."

"That's not true!" Hermione yelled.

"No? Look at them. Here they lie…dead at my hands," Voldemort continued. "From this day forth, you will put your faith in me."

Voldemort turned around to face his Death Eaters.

"The Potter twins are dead!" Voldemort shouted.

Cheers once again erupted from the Death Eaters. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. Too bad he didn't know the joke was on him. He then turned to face the crowd that had found refuge in Hogwarts.

"I am a merciful Lord. Now is the time to declare yourselves," Voldemort said. "Come forward and join us...or die."

Leila could hear the gasps rippling through the crowd. What an ultimatum. There was silence for a moment before Lucius called for his son. Even though Leila couldn't see, she knew that all eyes were on Draco. Would he be that easily swayed? With her "dead" all that he would have left would be his parents. Lucius called for him once more, before Narcissa tried. Narcissa's voice gently called for her son. Draco looked to his mother with tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

"No," Draco answered. "This is what's right. If I have to die for that…then so be it. For Leila…and Harry"

Hermione reached her hand over and gave Draco's a gentle squeeze as Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You will die, Draco; but surely not all of your companions are as…_brave_…as you," Voldemort hissed. "Come now, you are all willing to die for these two who were so afraid to die themselves that they tried to run and escape their fate?"

Leila could hear heavy footsteps begin to hobble forward. The person stopped in the space between the Hogwarts refugees and the Death Eaters with his stance straight.

"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better," Voldemort said.

Laughter erupted from the Death Eaters as well as a few gasps from the crowd.

"And who might you be, young man?" Voldemort began.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered.

"He's the boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble," Bellatrix hissed.

"No matter, I'm sure we can find a place for Neville in our ranks," Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something," Neville interrupted.

"You show spirit and bravery. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom. So I'm sure we'd all be fascinated by what you have to say," Voldemort said through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter that Leila and Harry are gone," Neville stated.

"Stand down, Neville," Seamus hissed.

"People die every day: friends, family. Yeah, we lost Leila and Harry tonight; but they're still with us, in here," Neville said placing his hand on his heart. "Fred…Tonks…All of them."

"Let's not allow their deaths and love to be in vain," Draco shouted.

Draco slowly took a few steps forward until he was standing tall beside Neville.

"Love, makes for a waste of talent," Voldemort hissed.

"You're wrong!" Draco shouted. "And for so long I believed you."

"Draco, look where you're standing. What good has love done for you, considering you're about to die?" Voldemort continued.

"Because Harry and Leila's hearts beat for us. For all of us," Neville answered.

"Something you'll never be able to understand," Draco furthered. "Love…friendship."

"Your weaknesses Draco will be your downfall!" Voldemort hissed. "Neville, I'll give you one last chance to see reason and prove where your loyalties lie to save yourself."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville roared. "Dumbledore's Army!"

The Hogwarts refugees cheered in response to Neville. Voldemort tried to silence them, but his Silencing Charm wouldn't hold.

"Very well, Neville," Voldemort said. "If that is your choice, we revert to the original plan. Draco watch carefully because you're next."

Voldemort waved his wand and for a second it looked like he hadn't done anything until an object zoomed out of one of the castle's shattered windows. Whatever the object was, it landed perfectly in Voldemort's hands. He shook the object and then waved his wand twice more, each time placing a Body-Bind Curse on Neville and then Draco. Both boys stood rigidly as Voldemort walked closer to them as he carried the object from the castle: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting Hat at Hogwarts," Voldemort said. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Longbottom? Well, except for those who disgrace his name, right Malfoy?"

Voldemort traced his wand on each boy's chin slowly and deliberately before he pulled the Sorting Hat over Neville's face. There were shouts from the Hogwarts fighters, but no one made a move because the Death Eaters' wands were aimed and ready to fire at even the slightest movement.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to oppose me," Voldemort began. "He'll be an opening act before Draco will show you what happens to anyone who betrays me and becomes an utter disgrace to the name of Slytherin."

Flames erupted from the Dark Lord's wand which set the Sorting Hat on Neville's head aflame. Screams filled the courtyard as Neville stood rooted to his spot and unable to move. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Neville because he knew he was in for far worse.

"Harry, I don't know how much longer I can do this," Leila whispered. "We need to do something."

Harry didn't respond to Leila because suddenly out of nowhere, Grawp came lumbering across the viaduct. He screamed for Hagrid, but the Death Eaters stood between him and Hagrid. Then seemingly out of nowhere, the centaurs began to attack the Death Eaters. Their hooves thundered against the stone and their arrows fells amongst the Dark Lord's followers. The centaurs proved to be just the distraction needed because Neville broke free of his Body-Bind Curse. The Gryffindor boy pulled the Sorting Hat from his head and pulled something silver with a glittering ruby handle out of it. While Voldemort tried to curse one of the centaurs, Nagini lunged to attack Draco. But Neville drew the Sword of Gryffindor and swung it with all his might at the snake. In a single stroke, Neville saved Draco and sliced the snake's head. Voldemort opened his mouth scream but no sound was heard as Nagini's dead body dropped to the ground near her master's feet.

"Thanks mate," Draco muttered.

"Not a problem," Neville responded.

Voldemort's face contorted in anger. Draco bravely took one step closing the gap between himself and the Dark Lord.

"Nagini was the last one; now it's just you," Draco said confidently.

Harry and Leila must have had the same thought because before Voldemort could reach for his wand, they both jumped to their feet and summoned a Shield Charm between Draco and Neville and the Dark Lord. Gasps, screams, and cheers…all spectrums of emotions exploded in the courtyard. Voldemort instantly turned around and started firing curses at the twins. Leila cast a Shield Charm, blocking several of Voldemort's curses before they split up. Harry ran to the right, while Leila ran to the left. This forced Voldemort's hand to only go after one of them and he chose Harry. Voldemort continued to shoot hexes at Harry, while Leila ran past the Death Eaters; some of whom were beginning to Disapparate, while others were being carried away by the centaurs. As Leila ran, in the corner of her eye she found Bellatrix's distorted face. Knowing that Bellatrix would follow after her, Leila followed after the crowd headed inside the castle.

"Doing what you do best, Potter? Running away. You can't hide from me!" Bellatrix shouted.

Leila wanted to grin, but the matter was too serious. Bellatrix was buying that she was too scared to fight her. Once she was in the castle, Leila stopped for a moment in order for Bellatrix to catch a glimpse of where she was headed: the Great Hall. Bellatrix hurled a curse at her which Leila ducked before she rounded the corner and threw herself into the Great Hall. Leila then pressed her body against the wall next to the doors to the Great Hall. Death Eaters were dueling the Hogwarts fighters. It seemed like she was the only one not engaged in a fight…yet. She breathed heavily waiting a few seconds before insane woman stopped at the entrance to the courtyard. The woman shot a spell into the Great Hall causing the front window's glass to explode into the room as she slowly walked inside.

"Come out baby Potter. Come out and play! I know you're in here," Bellatrix taunted. "You've no idea how long I've waited for this day."

"Don't know that I can say the same," Leila retorted.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she turned her head toward Leila; but before Bellatrix could cast a spell at Leila, she disarmed her.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Leila hissed.

Bellatrix's wand went flying from her hand toward the ongoing duels. Leila then sprinted further into the Great Hall as Bellatrix summoned her wand back to her.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to stop me," Bellatrix called.

"Wasn't trying to stop you…yet," Leila muttered to herself.

Because of Leila's height, or lack thereof, Bellatrix had a hard time spotting Leila in the many ongoing battles. Leila quickly maneuvered past the House-elves who were armed with carving knives and cleavers. They were being led into battle by Kreacher who was screaming at the top of his lungs for them to fight for Master Regulus. Leila ducked a spell from Dolohov intended for Flitwick, but she must have proved to be a perfect distraction because seconds later, Dolohov fell with a scream. She then pushed herself up onto one of the House tables where she could easily see Bellatrix skulking through the battles looking for her.

"Looking for me?" Leila called.

Bellatrix's face contorted in anger as she spotted Leila atop the table. The older woman caused the shards of broken glass to lift from the floor from behind Leila. She then roughly whipped her wand causing the glass to straight-line right for Leila; but Leila was on top of her game. She cast a shield charm causing the shards of glass to turn into sand. Granted, the duelers were no getting a face full of sand; but it was better than a face full of glass. Bellatrix's screams of frustration filled the Great Hall, so she jumped onto a table across from Leila. Bellatrix began aiming countless spells at Leila, which Leila could only respond with Shield Charms; but one slipped through causing Leila to be knocked flat on her back. Bellatrix cackled as Leila flicked her wand while still on her back.

"You missed," Bellatrix hissed.

"No, I didn't," Leila smirked.

Leila had vanished the table that Bellatrix had been standing on causing the woman to go crashing to the floor with a scream. Suddenly, a hand reached down to Leila to help her up. Leila looked up as she reached her hand up: Draco. Draco pulled Leila to her feet and she practically collapsed on him as Bellatrix was trying to get back on her feet.

"I don't know whether to be mad at you or not right now," Draco whispered.

"If we survive this, there'll be plenty of time for you to be mad at me later," Leila responded as another one of Bellatrix's spells hurtled toward them.

"Damn right about that," Draco muttered.

Draco easily blocked her spell with a flick of his wand and just like that Draco became part of the one-on-one duel. Leila and Draco tried their hardest to keep up with Bellatrix, but she clearly had years of experience on them. Leila was somewhat surprised that she and Draco were keeping up with Bellatrix as well as they were. It seemed like the two of them were somewhat evenly matched against her, despite how much energy it drained from them to fight her. But then again, Draco had trained with his aunt, making most of her tricks up her sleeve not so surprising to Draco. Suddenly, both Draco and Leila were sent flying backward which surprised even Bellatrix; but their surprise was short-lived as Lucius Malfoy made an appearance.

"Well well, Lucius, I wasn't sure you had it in you to show where your loyalties lie," Bellatrix said. "Especially against your son."

"That's where you're wrong Bella; I'm fighting _for_ my son," Lucius sneered.

With a whip of his wand, Bellatrix shrieked in pain; but it didn't last for long. Draco and Leila jumped off the table and backed up against the wall as they watched the duel between Lucius and Bellatrix. Draco held Leila tight to him as he watched a sight he never thought he'd see. The two Death Eaters battled hard, both of them attempting to use some Dark magic on each other. But the fight seemed to be intensified when Bellatrix began to taunt Lucius. She hurled terrible insults at him that even made Leila cringe.

"Surrender now, Bella. It's over, you're fooling yourself if you think otherwise," Lucius shouted.

"To you? Like hell," Bellatrix hissed. "I will never betray him like you and your son."

Bellatrix shot a spell at the wall above Draco and Leila causing the stone to explode and crumble on top of them. Draco covered Leila's body with his own as the rubble fell on top of them. Lucius's eyes instantly flew to his son; but Bellatrix had only used this as a distraction. A whip flew from her wand and wrapped tightly around Lucius's neck. The maniacal woman pulled Lucius closer to her, pulling the whip tighter with every slow step he took. Draco jumped to his feet as Leila stood up beside him. She placed her hand on his arm, but she could feel his body shaking. Lucius tried to hold back any emotions from his face as Bellatrix held on to him. The woman pulled out a knife, similar to the one that night at Malfoy Manor and pressed the tip to Lucius' neck.

"Any last words for your son before I kill him and the girl?" Bellatrix taunted.

Lucius blinked back his tears as he opened his mouth to speak. At first no words came out as his mouth moved.

"Dr-Draco, I-I'm sorry…for everything," Lucius began. "I'm so prou…"

Bellatrix then moved her knife to Lucius's throat. Leila turned her head into Draco's shoulder just as Bellatrix's knife met Lucius's throat. How cruel. She did that on purpose: giving the man his final words only to cut him off…literally.

"Oops," Bellatrix said.

"Father!" Draco shouted.

Bellatrix pushed Lucius to the ground and Draco ran for his father, tears beginning to blind his eyes. The older woman had expected this so she shot a spell at Draco but Leila had been prepared for the woman to do that. Leila cast a Shield Charm between Draco and his aunt. Bellatrix's eyes burned angrily at Leila as Draco cradled his father who was on his last breaths. As Draco softly cried holding his father, Leila went on the attack against Bellatrix. She shot as many spells at her as she could think of, including a few Unforgiveables. Leila could tell that Bellatrix was burning with anger; but she made sure to move the duel away from Draco and his father. While still aiming spells at the Death Eater, Leila began to cross the Great Hall. Leila ran until she literally ran full-force into Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, I'd run if I was you," Leila called.

Ginny's eyes widened as a flash of green light missed her by an inch. In response to Bellatrix almost killing her friend, Leila cast a Cruciatus Curse at the woman. After the initial shock subsided, Ginny too began to fire spells when another Killing Curse hurtled straight for the two girls. Leila pulled Ginny to the ground as the curse soared over the girls' heads. Leila knew another curse was bound to head their way; but she was surprised when the blow never came.

"NOT MY _DAUGHTERS_, YOU BITCH!"

Molly Weasley threw herself between the girls on the floor and Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed at the sight, but Mrs. Weasley was not to be distracted. The motherly figured began firing spells at Bellatrix. Bellatrix's smile turned into a snarl as jets of light began to shoot from both wands. Leila and Ginny stood up and ran to aid Mrs. Weasley, but in between shots at Bellatrix, Mrs. Weasley pushed the girls back.

"Get back! Get back!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "She is mine. I won't let her hurt my children."

Molly flicked her wand causing more jets of light to stream at Bellatrix.

"But will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. "When Mummy's gone the same way as her Freddie!"

"You—will—never—touch—any—of—our—children—again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed…much like…dare she say it? Like Sirius… It looked like history was to repeat itself. In her moment of laughter, Bellatrix was hit square in the chest by Molly Weasley's spell; just like what had happened to Sirius two years ago. Bellatrix's body froze and her eyes seemed to bulge. For the slightest moment, the woman had a look of panic on her face before she toppled onto the floor. The crowd began to cheer at the sight of Bellatrix's dead body, that is everyone except Voldemort who had been buys dueling McGonagall, Kingsley, and Remus. Voldemort seemed to scream bloody murder, causing his three opponents to be thrown off their feet. Voldemort's face contorted in rage as Mrs. Weasley ran back to Ginny and Leila. Mrs. Weasley enveloped the girls in a hug.

"Oh, my girls," Mrs. Weasley said breathing heavily.

With Mrs. Weasley's back to him, Voldemort with his wand at the ready turned to Mrs. Weasley. Leila's eyes widened as she fumbled to raise her wand, but Mrs. Weasley's grasp on her was prohibiting her from doing so. Thankfully, a familiar voice roared the words for a Shield Charm, blocking Voldemort from hurting anyone. There was now a large space in the middle of the room as its occupants were now forming a circle around the space around Harry and Voldemort. The two began to circle each other as Leila pushed through the crowd. Leila stumbled into the open space.

"No! I don't want anyone to try and help me," Harry said loudly. "Leila, I've got this; it's got to be me."

"Harry, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you and I are in this together. I'm just as much a part of this as you are," Leila responded.

"Using your sister as your shield, Potter? How noble," Voldemort scoffed.

"I'm not his shield; but speaking of them…you don't have any more Horcruxes, do you _Tommy_?" Leila taunted.

"It's just us," Harry added.

"Says the boy who survived purely by accident with Dumbledore pulling the strings," Voldemort hissed.

"Accident, was it when our mother died to protect us?" Harry asked.

"An accident that caused Harry and I to tie ourselves to each other? Okay, that one was purely by accident," Leila said. "But was it an accident that we came to you and didn't defend ourselves tonight?"

"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed. "and the fact that you allowed countless others to die for you!"

"No one else will be dying tonight," Harry said. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. I was ready to die to stop…"

"He means _we_ were ready to die to stop you from hurting these people," Leila interrupted.

"But you didn't," Voldemort said narrowing his eyes. "You stand quite alive before me."

"We meant to, and that's what did it," Harry said.

"We've done for all these people what our mother did for us. They're protected from you," Leila added.

"But I…" the Dark Lord began.

"But none of them have been binding, have they Tom?" Harry furthered. "You can't torture them. You can't kill them…"

"Although Bellatrix probably very well could have killed me," Leila added.

"But the point we're trying to make is that you just don't learn from your mistakes, do you _Riddle_?" Harry continued.

"You dare call me by…" Voldemort began as his face contorted in anger.

"Is that act really supposed to scare us? I mean, when we were younger I thought it was scary as hell…" Leila started.

"Leila," Harry groaned.

"Oh fine, it wasn't all that long ago; but what matters is that I'm not scared of it anymore," Leila finished. "You're done for. And we know things that you don't know. Important things that you'll probably want to know before you make a big mistake."

"What else do we know?" Harry whispered.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Leila whispered back.

"Figured what out?" Harry questioned.

"We're waiting," Voldemort hissed.

Leila pushed herself gently so that she was standing in front of her brother, face to face with Voldemort. Leila could see Draco standing holding his mother near the front of the crowd of people. Tears were gleaming in his eyes. He no doubt was still trying to deal with the loss of his father. She took a deep breath and nodded at him. Draco really was a key part of all of this. Leila then turned to Voldemort, intensity burning in her eyes.

"You think you can handle this one?" Leila asked.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort sneered. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love? Love didn't stop him from dying that night. Love didn't stop me from killing your mother. Love isn't going to stop me from killing you again. You must believe that you have magic I don't, or a weapon more powerful than mine."

"_I _don't; but Harry does," Leila answered.

"Leila, what are you talking about?" Harry asked coming to his sister's side.

"I'm showing you that I believe you," Leila whispered.

"Was it something Dumbledore left him?" Voldemort scoffed.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Leila said. "He was far cleverer than you."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore! He died on my orders!" Voldemort shouted.

"Oh he knew you were going to have Draco try and kill him," Leila said.

"That doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hissed.

"True, Dumbledore is dead…but he arranged his death. Arranged the whole thing with a man you thought was your servant," Leila smirked. "Snape was never yours. Snape stopped being yours from the moment you even planned to hunt down my mother. Funny, if you would have seen his Patronus you might have realized it. Harry, what's Snape's Patronus?"

"Snape's Patronus was a doe…the same as Mum's," Harry said as if he was beginning to catch on. "He loved her. He asked for her life to be spared, didn't he?"

"He merely desired her, that's all," Voldemort spat. "When she was gone, he agreed that there were other women..with purer and worthier blood."

"Well, he lied," Leila shrugged.

"He was already Dumbledore's," Harry said. "Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him."

"It doesn't matter! I'm the one with the Elder Wand!" Voldemort shouted.

Voldemort seemed to breathe raggedly as he clutched the Elder Wand tightly.

"But there's one problem, you're not it's master," Leila said.

"I killed Snape!" Voldemort hissed.

"Were you not listening to a word my sister said? Dumbledore _let_ Snape kill him," Harry scoffed. "And she thinks I'm a terrible listener."

"I pried the wand from Dumbledore's cold, dead fingers. I removed it against his wishes. Its power is mine!" Voldemort tried to rationalize.

"How thick are you?" Leila scoffed. "Harry, what was is Ollivander liked to say about the wands? The wand…"

"The wand chooses the wizard. That means the wand never chose you, Tom, did it?" Harry continued.

"Whether it was Dumbledore's or Snape's, it's still mine!" Voldemort hissed.

"But there's one tiny detail that I think most of have overlooked. I normally try not to think about that night. Painful memories; but that night on the Astronomy Tower…the wand recognized a new master. Dumbledore was disarmed…" Leila began.

"By Draco," Harry added, putting another piece of the puzzle together.

Leila looked to Draco whose eyes were wide in sheer terror. Draco looked to Leila and pointed to himself; but Leila shook her head.

"No matter. Potter no longer has a wand twin to mine. We fight to the death and then I'll attend to Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said.

"But you're too late," Harry grinned.

"Took you long enough to catch on," Leila muttered.

"When Leila and Draco escaped…the first time that is. They came to Godric's Hollow. I greeted them by…disarming Draco," Harry smirked. "No wonder his wand seemed to work better."

"So it comes down to this," Leila said. "Are you willing to take the risk, which is more of a fact really, that Harry is the true master of the Elder Wand?"

Voldemort shouted in rage before he aimed another Killing Curse right for the twins.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Leila watched as Harry and Voldemort's jets of light met as both of them held on tightly to their wands. For a split second, Leila thought about her prophecy and how she made it work for her. Why couldn't Harry do the same? Sure, Harry had to be the one to beat Voldemort and she knew he could do it on his own…but the damn prophecy said nothing about him getting some help. Besides, this wasn't Harry's fight…it was _their_ fight. Exhaustion caused both Harry and Voldemort to release their spells. Leila looked to her brother who had a grin on his face.

"You're right, you're just as much a part of this. Together?" Harry asked.

"Together," Leila answered.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

"Flipendo!" Leila cried.

Harry and Leila's jets of light seemed to mold together, forming a golden light which opposed Voldemort's jet of green light. The green light proved to be no match for the golden light as it was easily overtaken. The Elder Wand flew from Voldemort's hand as he was being physically repelled backward and knocked into the wall. Draco, with his Seeker-like reflexes, caught the Elder Wand that went flying his direction. With another thump, Riddle's body hit the floor. The three curses combined were too much for one person, especially with his own Killing Curse rebounding and Harry's identity as the true master of the Elder Wand. The crowd parted as Leila got a glimpse of Voldemort body. He didn't move or even lunge like they do in the Muggle horror movies. No, he was as dead...after all these years, he was finally dead. The Great Hall was completely silent for a few moments before it erupted into loud cheers and celebration. Leila immediately threw her arms around her brother's neck and began to cry softly into his collar. Harry held back his own tears as he held onto his sister tightly.

"We did it! It's over Leila. It's finally over," Harry whispered.

"About bloody time," Leila sniffled.

Leila released her brother to wipe her tears away from her eyes when Hermione enveloped her in a hug. There seemed to be a line of people wanting to hug the Potter twins. Remus was next in line. He hugged his goddaughter tightly, not wanting to let her out of his sight again. After all, he was the one who was supposed to be responsible for her.

"I'm so proud of you, Leila. James and Lily would be too," Remus said.

"I know," Leila whispered.

"But what you did was absolutely reckless…" Remus began.

"What can I say? I'm my father's daughter," Leila smiled.

"And your mother's. You have qualities of both of them in you. But I swear if you ever do anything like that again…" Remus started.

"You'll what, ground me?" Leila chuckled.

"I've been doing some thinking. With Tonks gone, I'm going to need some help with Teddy and seeing as you and Harry are his godparents…well, what I'm trying to say is, maybe we could be a family. Just the four of us," Remus said.

"I'd love that," Leila grinned.

"And Harry?" Remus asked.

"He'd love it too," Harry added.

Remus grinned as he gently patted Harry on the back. Family. That word sounded rather nice. A real family. Leila smiled softly as Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Leila; when she received a tap on the shoulder from her brother. Leila looked to Harry who was pointing behind her.

"I think someone's looking for you," Harry said

Leila turned around to see Draco standing there alone, a distance from the crowd, watching her. Leila excused herself from those trying to greet her as she pushed herself through the crowd toward Draco. When she finally got out of the crowd, Leila practically burst into tears at the sight of him. He was battered and bruised; but he was alive. She started running toward him as he took a few steps closer to her. Leila launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his midsection. Draco held onto her tightly as they both of them let the tears they had been trying to hold back escape. Leila pressed gentle kisses against cheek.

"I'm so so sorry," Leila gently cried.

"I thought I lost you," Draco said.

"I know," Leila whispered.

"And then you went after my crazy aunt. Do you know how mental that was?" Draco continued.

"I know," Leila sniffled.

"And then my…my father died," Draco started to break down.

"I know and for that I am so sorry, sweetheart. You were so brave," Leila said softly.

"My heart hurts," Draco said.

"I think it's going to," Leila whispered.

"You should probably get back to your celebration," Draco commented.

"What about you?" Leila asked.

"I think I could use some air," Draco said.

"Some air sounds perfect right about now," Leila smiled.

Draco gently set Leila down on her feet before she weaved her fingers through his. They first walked over to Narcissa who sat crying beside her husband's dead body. Leila's heart ached for the woman. Lucius may have been a foul git for most of the time she had known him; but his final actions proved otherwise. None of this celebration would have been possible without Narcissa. With her other hand, Leila reached out and placed it on the older woman's shoulder.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

"I would have done the same were you my own," Narcissa said lightly.

Leila felt bad that Narcissa seemed to be isolated from the rest of the group; but she wasn't for long when Molly Weasley came bustling over. Mrs. Weasley enveloped Narcissa in an unexpected hug. Narcissa stiffened for a moment before she gave in to Mrs. Weasley's embrace. Draco's mother began to cry softly in Mrs. Weasley's arms as the ginger-haired woman motioned for Draco and Leila to leave. They both nodded their heads, knowing that Narcissa was in capable hands. Hand in hand, Draco and Leila exited the Great Hall walking past Filch who was trying to sweep up the rubble. This caused Leila to chuckle and heavily on Draco as they came to the Grand Entrance. It was pretty badly beat up, but Leila remembered her first time here like it was yesterday.

"This was where I started hating you," Leila chuckled.

"I thought you hated me since we met and we met on the train," Draco added.

"Fine, I just found you annoying at first. It wasn't until we were waiting to be Sorted that my strong distaste for you began. You really should have known better than to mess with my brother," Leila said.

Draco attempted a smile as he twirled Leila.

"So many memories in this castle," Leila sighed.

"Many bad ones," Draco said.

"But more good ones," Leila grinned. "Like the time I pushed you in the fountain."

"Because that was so enjoyable on my part," Draco said sarcastically.

"Or the many times we did this," Leila breathed.

Leila stood on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. Draco eagerly responded which caused Leila to chuckle. Draco and Leila were too lost in themselves to notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak up on them.

"My eyes…they burn," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco and Leila said simultaneously.

Leila gently pulled away from Draco as she smiled at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Voldemort was gone and they were all still getting along, surprisingly the world hadn't ended.

"We were just about to go for a walk; you want to come with us?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Leila both nodded their heads in agreement as they walked with Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the courtyard. The sun streamed onto the blood-stained and rubble filled courtyard as they walked through it. The place seemed beyond repair, but Leila knew that Hogwarts would carry on. No, this day wouldn't be forgotten nor would the lives whose precious blood were spilt. They would learn from the mistakes, so they were never doomed to repeat them. They began to walk across the near-destroyed viaduct; but the view of the lake was breath-taking. Harry perched himself on one of the destroyed pillars taking in the view. Draco then released Leila's hand from his as he walked toward Harry, pulling the Elder Wand out of his back pocket. He held the wand out for Harry to take.

"I guess this belongs to you," Draco said.

Harry picked the Elder Wand out of Draco's hands and examined it.

"It was yours for a while," Harry chuckled.

"Not anymore. I don't want any bloody lunatics coming after me for it," Draco responded.

"Thanks," Harry said shaking his head.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?" Hermione questioned.

"That's the Elder Wand…the Unbeatable Wand," Ron began. "With that we'd be invincible."

"I think Draco's right. I've had enough bloody lunatics after me to last a lifetime; wouldn't you agree, Leila?" Harry said.

"Definitely," Leila smiled.

Harry held up a finger to give him a moment. He reached into his pouch tied around his neck and pulled out his broken phoenix feather wand. He held his broken wand out for Leila to take which she placed carefully in her open palms. Harry pressed the tip of the Elder Wand onto his broken wand. The wand began to reseal itself and soon red sparks flew out its end. Harry grinned as he took his wand of holly and phoenix feather. He placed the repaired wand in his pocket and looked at the Elder Wand. Surprising them all, Harry began to wiggle the Elder Wand. He then slammed it down against the solid stone pillar, causing it to break in two.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked.

"No, he's just trying to keep us out of trouble," Leila chuckled.

"Two halves to the whole," Harry said.

Harry held out half the Elder Wand to her. Leila took half of it knowing full well what he wanted her to do.

"One," Harry said.

"Two," Leila continued.

"Three," the twins said together.

The Potter twins threw each half of the wand into the chasm below. Harry was the first to walk away while the others looked into the distance. Leila soon followed after him and reached for his hand. She gently squeezed her brother's hand as Hermione came to his other side. Soon the group of five stood there with their hands linked, they were united. If anyone ever would have guessed that the five of them would have made such a good team and taken down the most powerful wizard ever known, they would have said the person was crazy. But no, an unlikely team of Harry Potter, Leila Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy beat the odds. Leila softly smiled as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"It's finally over," Leila whispered.

For so long she thought she had been lost; but really, she had found herself along the way.

**Author's note: Have we finally found our way to the end of the story? Don't worry, I still have the "Epilogue" left to post and then after that, we'll be heading over to my new stories! Exciting, yet kinda sad at the same time. Speaking of my other stories, summaries (and a banner) can be found on my profile page. ALSO it's a really close race with the voting for the title of the sequel. See for yourself…**

_Dance Me to the End of Love (7)_

_Forever and Almost Always (5)_

_Home is Me, You are Mine (5)_

_More Than Anyone (5)_

_Never Had a Dream Come True (4)_

_I and Love and You (3)_

_Make You Feel My Love (3)_

_They'll Never Know (3)_

_Give in to Me (2)_

_I Won't Give Up on You (2)_

_Almost Everything (1)_

_Then Slowly Grows (1)_

**So really what I'm saying is go VOTE for your favorite! If you don't have an account, feel free to put your choices (up to 3) in a review! I'll tally them in! Really, this is my thank-you to you for being such loyal fans! So which story are you more looking forward to? And why? Dun dun dunnn…lol**

**Ayrpluto72:** Well, Leila didn't stay dead…if that makes sense? She's alive! Thanks for the review and for following my story! I truly appreciate it!

**LilyLuna123:** Yes, I am quite evil sometimes…maybe that's why I'm in Slytherin on Pottermore? Hmmm…I find it funny that your friend was giving you funny looks yet you don't care. Shows your dedication to my writing, which I thank you for. So, how close was your idea about where I was going with the story? Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Thelonglostpotter: **Yeah, it was a rather cruel way to end the chapter…but I knew that everything after that was going to snowball; hence this chapter that's over 10,000 words! Haha. I hope it didn't disappoint! I'm glad that you liked the James and Leila scene. I wanted to give them a moment. Thanks so much for reviewing my story! It truly means a lot to me!

**RHatch89: **I hope that this chapter lived up to expectations! I was kinda dreading it knowing that it was going to be the "last" chapter (besides the epilogue) to this story. Wanted to end things properly. Anywho, thanks so much for reviewing my little story! It brightens my day!

**Hollis Annalise: **I'm glad that you loved the last chapter. I hope you loved this one just as much. Leila did find her bravery and she kept it this chapter. I loved writing her so snarky toward Bellatrix and Voldemort. She's really come out of her shell. I'm glad that you like hearing from me at the end. I enjoy writing to everyone at the end. I'll admit, at first I had no idea what to do with the reviews…but now that I do this, I feel better connected with my readers. :) As far as Snape coming back in the Resurrection Stone, I knew he woud be coming back if I saved Remus…which really took a lot of flip flopping on my part. I had the story planned to go both ways. But now that I have a better idea where my sequel is going; Remus definitely needed to live. Thanks so much for your reviews! Love getting them!

**AbominableSnowman23: **Sorry 'bout that! This chapter doesn't leave much hanging does it? Well, except for what happens next! You deduced correctly that Leila lives. The scene with Leila and Hermione broke my heart too. I wrote it that way because the last words Leila said to Draco weren't so kind, which I can relate to because the last words I told my mother before her death weren't kind…so I can relate to that. I'm glad that you liked Snape/Sirius in the Resurrection Stone scene. I had more of them written, but it went completely away from the storyline so I edited it out. If I ever do get time to write an alternate universe…haha…I've already thought that through actually. Already had the kids names picked out in my imagination…so obviously Harry and Leila, then Andrew, Joshua, Charlus, and Evelyn. Haha. I'm not sure I'll ever get to it…but we shall see, eh? So thanks for your continued reviews! I appreciate them!

**xxxRena:** I'm terribly sorry to have left you hanging…and now we just have the epilogue left in this story! But not to worry..we have a prequel and sequel in the works! And Leila managed to make it back to life! I'm glad you think that Leila is a strong and brave character…it took some growing on her part. Haha. Thanks so much for the support and the reviews! It really helps to brighten my day!

**LeilaxDraco Fan:** I'm sorry I made you cry. I really wanted to make it beautiful and I'm glad you found it so. I knew that Lily would know how Leila felt about always being the second mentioned twin…just something a mother would know. As far as Leila telling Hermione to tell Draco…I wanted to make it so that there was a sense of loss so to speak. That the last words they could have ever spoken to each other weren't the kindest. This update wasn't as early as the last…but it was still before a week. It's kinda insane to see that this story is nearly over (just the epilogue left) I hope you were surprised by Leila's return! Lol As far as the poll, YES! Of course you may vote. The choices are posted to my profile…you can pick up to 3 and just put them in your review! Thanks so much for the supportive reviews! I really really love you for it!

**Osnapitslilly:** I'm sorry that I had you in tears! But it kinda does make me proud that my writing has improved! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**The Big Hosepipe in the Sky: **I'm glad you can relate to my imperfections. Again, I'm sorry if they poorly affected you. As far as Leila dying…well, she didn't. haha. Thanks to Harry. Now maybe she can marry Draco and have babies…you'll just have to wait and get a glimpse in the epilogue ;) haha. I do hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad that you read my stories and that you continue to enjoy them.

**Olivia A: **I didn't mean to make you cry! I did try to pour my heart out into the chapter, which I guess is how the emotion gets into it. I'm glad that you like my writing. I'm glad that you liked that father/daughter moment. I've been dying to write one since I wrote the mother/daughter on! Haha. I do hope this chapter lived up to expectations! Thanks for the review!

**Marlene: **Yes a scar…haha. I'm glad that you love James and that you like the similarity between him and Draco. That was something I was always going for when I wrote the started my stories…even though you didn't really get to see much of the annoying Draco. Haha. But not to worry, he'll appear in the prequel. Thanks for you reviews! I always appreciate them!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **You flatter me too much! I'm glad that you still continue to like and read my stories. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews you leave, they really do mean the world to me. I do hope you voted in the poll!

**Alyssa103:** Yeah…cliffie…oops! Haha. Don't worry about the baseball bat thing. Lol. Believe me, I understand about the whole writing thing. So I've been writing for like 3 years now and I didn't tell any of my friends I wrote on here until Christmas. So far only like 3 of my friends know..so, believe me, I get it! Yeah, as far as Leila coming back…she tied herself to her brother…unknowingly…but Dumbledore knew. Don't think that it was a crappy review. Really, any response you leave is appreciated. So thanks!

**Slytherin-Heiress1: **Sorry I made you hurt! But I guess I succeeded in my job as an author if I did ;) Thanks for the review!

**Lucy Greenhill: **Name change! Haha. I recognized your picture and started typing the name I was familiar with! So thanks for reading and for the review!

**XxShadowhunterxX: **First, just a funny ditty…I accidently wrote shadowhunger the first time. Made me giggle..hope you got a slight kick out of it. I'm glad that you liked the chapter! The movie was probably one of the first "chick flicks" I ever saw…not to mention that Josh Lucas is very pretty to look at…lol. Yeah, Leila has grown so much. It's fun to write her so brave and willing to take a stand to Voldy and Bella. I've wanted to give Leila a "daddy" moment since I gave her a "mommy" moment. Makes me sad they didn't get to live while their kids grew up. As far as Draco…well, like you said they make him a better person in the long run. Thanks for being my self-confidence booster! Whoo! I really appreciated the slight pep talk! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for the review! Make my day! :D

**CasperGirl523:** I'm glad you loved James/Leila…I did too. If James were alive I can imagine they'd have a good relationship. I'm glad you enjoyed the Sirius/Snape banter. I enjoyed writing it! Lol. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations! Yes, the sequel will focus more on character relationships as well as adjusting to kinda grown up life and rebuilding after the war. But obviously in the Wizarding world there has to be some trouble a brewin' haha. Thanks for the reviews! Love them!

**MiraclesHappen94:** Here's the update you requested! I'm glad that you love Draco and Leila or Dreila as they're sometimes referred to around here. Haha. She went back with Harry! I hope it lived up to expectations! Thanks for the review! Glad you found my story!

**Waterfish1919: **I'm glad that you like my story! (and my writing) I was never sure about the whole writing thing…but this site has really helped my confidence to grow! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**JohnnyDeppisMine:** Long time no see, stranger ;) I'm sorry that I made you cry at my writing, but I guess as an author I feel honored. I do hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations! Thanks for the review and continuing to read my story. It means a lot to me. :D

**Well folks, we have only the "Epilogue" left. EEEEKKK! Now, go VOTE! **


	51. 19 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Like always, not trying to take credit for Jo's work. **

_I also may or may not have had "Leaving Hogwarts" on repeat while I wrote this…haha_

_**Nineteen years later…**_

Just like every other September first outing she could remember, King's Cross station was packed with Muggles. Leila tried to push her way through the madness but she stopped just shy of the entrance to the busy station. Memories instantly flooded back to her: the good and the bad. It really seemed like only yesterday, and not twenty-six years ago, that she and Harry had been _graciously _dropped off by Uncle Vernon for their first trip through King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. Leila chuckled to herself as she thought of how she and Harry attempted to find their way to Platform 9 ¾. If it wasn't for Molly Weasley, the woman who would years later become her second mother, she and Harry probably never would have made it to Hogwarts nor would she be here all these years later.

A Muggle businesswoman who was in quite a hurry pushed into Leila, interrupting her reverie. Leila attempted to apologize but the woman was in such a rush that she didn't wait for one. Leila shook her head as she quickly pushed through the crowds to catch up to a teenage ginger-haired girl pushing a trolley through the station. As she navigated the masses, her purse accidentally smacked into several Muggles to whom she quickly muttered her apologies. It seemed that despite the years of 'growing up' she still hadn't managed to outgrow her clumsiness. Maybe it was her age finally catching up to her, but Merlin, her daughter could navigate quickly through the traffic. When Leila finally broke through the masses, she found the young ginger-haired girl turned and facing toward her mother with a rather unpleasant look on her face.

"Mum, we're going to be late," the girl whined.

"Cassie dear, the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. It's only 10:20, sweetheart," Leila chided.

"I can't be late my first day as a prefect," Cassie drawled.

"You'll be on time, I promise," Leila sighed. "Now, if only I could say the same for your father."

Cassie looked at her mother pointedly before she rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. The teenage girl then started maneuvering her trolley through the crowds once again. Leila couldn't help but smile at her daughter's antics. Cassie was every bit as stubborn as she had been at that age, maybe even more considering she inherited that trait from both parents. It was funny how fast they grow up. Leila found herself choking back her emotions because she could hardly believe that her oldest baby was heading into her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Mum!" Cassie shouted.

Leila scanned the crowd to find her daughter waiting rather impatiently just outside the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. She nodded her head at her daughter, acknowledging the girl's frustration before she picked up her pace to get through the crowd of Muggles. Leila looked once more to the spot where Cassie had been standing to watch as her daughter disappeared through the barrier. A few moments later, Leila herself discreetly walked through the barrier and quickly found her daughter waving at Teddy Lupin. Teddy grinned at Cassie and waved back before he quickly walked away. Teddy had graduated the year before from Hogwarts; but Leila had a suspicion that her godson was at Platform 9 ¾ looking for a certain Victoire Weasley. Cassie turned around and waited for her mother to catch up to her with a pointed expression.

"I should have known better than to wear heels," Leila muttered as she finally caught up with her daughter.

As Leila stood beside her daughter, she scanned the Hogwarts crowd looking for her husband with her other children. With a look of frustration, Leila looked up at the large clock that graced one of the platform's pillars; it read 10:31. He knew better than to be late. In fact she knew he rather hated to be late for things. Leila knew she should have taken the other kids with her; but she had promised that she'd take Cassie out for a special breakfast for making prefect; just the two of them. Leila mentally kicked herself for letting herself do that as Cassie grabbed her mother's arm and led her to the Hogwart's Express to load her belongings. Leila lifted the trunk from the trolley while Cassie place her owl Athena's cage inside. When all Cassie's belongings were off the trolley, Cassie moved to board the train; but Leila grabbed the young girl's arm.

"You will wait for your father," Leila said sternly.

Cassie reluctantly followed her mother to find an empty spot on the platform. Leila nervously tapped her foot as she scanned the crowd once again muttering to herself. Cassie caught her mother's eye as she pointed across the platform.

"Mum, it's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with James, Al, and Lily," Cassie said.

Leila looked where Cassie pointed and sure enough there was her twin brother and his family. Leila and Cassie both waved at Harry and Ginny, who waved back with smiles on their faces.

"I should have known better…" Leila began.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Mum; seriously, stop worrying," Cassie groaned.

"Maybe we should just go wait by Uncle Harry," Leila sighed.

"If you say so," Cassie muttered.

Leila took one step in the direction toward her brother when Cassie yanked her mother's arm.

"Mum, I see Dad!" Cassie said.

Leila stopped midstep and turned around. She saw Percy Weasley with two daughters in tow walking straight toward them. She smiled softly as they drew nearer.

"You thought I wouldn't make it, didn't you?" a voice drawled from behind her.

Leila turned around to find Draco standing behind her with a smirk on his face, holding a young blonde girl with shining emerald eyes in her arms and a young dark-haired boy with grey eyes trailing behind his father. Leila leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek as she looked behind him, not seeing what she expected to see.

"Would I doubt you?" Leila retorted.

"Yes," Cassie muttered.

"Cassieopeia," Draco scolded before he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's temple.

"You two are disgusting," Cassie said rolling her eyes. "I'm going over by Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny since you two are too embarrassing to be around."

Cassie folded her arms across her chest and stomped away from her parents and younger siblings headed right for her aunt and uncle.

"She's your daughter, through and through," Draco said shaking his head.

"Because I was the only one with an attitude at that age," Leila said sarcastically.

"At least you admit it," Draco teased.

Leila gave her husband a look that told him she wasn't amused to which he responded by placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Where are the twins?" Leila asked.

"They're…taken care of," Draco answered.

"Draco, it's my privilege as their mother to see them before they leave me for Hogwarts for the first time," Leila responded.

"And I told them that you would say that and to come find us before they boarded the train," Draco smirked. "Besides, it's not like you'll never see them again."

Leila rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her husband's arm. Draco chuckled before he set his daughter, Elladora, down beside her older brother Regulus. Regulus pulled his little sister's hair which Draco intervened before the situation got out of hand and then he wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist.

"You were supposed to take Ella and Regulus to your mother's," Leila said.

"You know how Ella gets," Draco responded.

"You can't keep giving into her, Draco," Leila sighed.

"I didn't think it would do them any harm to see their siblings off to Hogwarts. They'll be going off soon enough, themselves," Draco argued.

"I suppose you're right," Leila gave in.

"Finally realizing that after how many years of marriage?" Draco smirked.

"And it's time like these that make me wonder why I'm still married to you," Leila retorted.

"Because you love me," Draco answered.

"You keep telling yourself that," Leila chuckled.

Draco shook his head and pulled Leila a little closer to him. Leila smiled. Even after all these years of marriage, it still seemed like they were in that so-called 'honeymoon' phase. While she knew that not to be true, that they had their issues over the years; she never regretted the day she said "I do" to Draco Malfoy. Nine year old Regulus wanted his mother's attention, so he tugged at her sleeve. This got Leila's attention immediately as she turned to look at her youngest son.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Leila asked.

"Can I please go by Lily?" Regulus asked. "Cassie's over there."

"You want to go over by your cousins?" Leila teased. "I don't know about that…"

"Mum," Regulus groaned.

"Oh all right, we can go over by your cousins, dear," Leila chuckled.

Regulus smiled and started to run through the crowded platform toward his cousins. Draco shook his head before he moved his mouth close to Leila's ear to whisper in it.

"Do we have to?" Draco whispered.

"Draco Malfoy, we're not at Hogwarts anymore," Leila whispered back.

"I know," Draco smirked. "Just figured I'd make you feel more sentimental of our good ol' Hogwarts days."

"If you're so fond on reliving the good ol' days; just like I did back then, I'm going to walk away from you," Leila retorted.

"But you know I'll just follow," Draco grinned.

Leila winked at her husband before she reached for her daughter's hand and led the trio of Malfoys to where the Potter and Weasley families stood with Cassie and Regulus. Leila was surprised to find that her twin sons Scorpius and Sirius, who looked nothing alike, were standing with Harry's sons James and Al. It was funny; Scorpius looked practically like Draco did at that age while Sirius looked remarkably similar to Harry. Sometimes Leila and Harry would joke that Sirius and Al looked more like twins than Sirius and Scorpius did. Leila gently rested her hand on Sirius' shoulder which caused him to turn around, his emerald eyes meeting her own.

"So this is where your father let you two boys run off to," Leila commented.

"It's my fault, Aunt Leila," Al said coming to his cousins' defense. "I wanted to show them my new owl."

"No worries, dear," Leila smiled.

Leila placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek which he immediately wiped off. She then reached for Scorpius and repeated the gesture to him, but he had the same response as his twin. Leila chuckled as she turned to find Draco shaking hands with Harry and then Ron. Never at any point during any of her trips on the Hogwarts Express would she have thought that Harry and Ron would become like brothers to Draco. Sometimes it seemed like the boys were too comfortable around each other…but Leila would take that over the alternative any day.

"Aunt Leila…" Al began.

"What did I tell you about calling her that?" James reprimanded.

Al looked to his brother and sighed as James turned around and continued to tell his cousins all about Hogwarts. Al looked to his aunt as she knelt down at his level.

"It's going to be hard to call you Professor Malfoy," Al said.

"I don't mind if you call me Aunt Leila," Leila smiled. "Besides, James called me that all the time last year. Your brother likes pulling your leg; but that's what brother's do best."

"Aunt Leila, you and Uncle Draco were in Slytherin, right?" Al asked.

"You know we were," Leila answered.

"And you two are nice…" Al continued.

"Al, what's this about?" Leila asked.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Al whispered.

"I know that your family will love you no matter what House you're in; but if you want a second opinion, I'm sure your father will tell you the exact same thing," Leila said.

"He will?" Al questioned.

"He had a sister in Slytherin after all," Leila smiled.

Al nodded sullenly. Leila could tell she hadn't convinced him of anything. She ruffled her nephew's hair before she stood up and looked to her brother.

"You're going to need to talk with Al," Leila whispered.

"Are Scorpius or Sirius that nervous to be Sorted?" Harry asked.

"Of course they're nervous, but they also inherited Draco's ability to hide their emotions," Leila answered.

"I should just tell him that James cried in the pantry every day the week before he left," Harry chuckled. "I swear James likes to get Al all wound up over nothing."

"An older brother winding up his younger sibling…wonder where he could've gotten that from" Leila said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry chuckled. "I was the best brother to you; don't even try to deny it."

Leila looked at Harry pointedly as he patted his sister on her back.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Professor Malfoy," a woman spoke.

Leila turned around and squealed as she threw her arms around Daphne Greengrass…well, Daphne Nott now. The blonde greeted her former roommate with open arms. Theo shook hands with Draco, Ron, and Harry as Daphne moved to hug Hermione and Ginny. It was nice that Theo and Daphne seemed to fit in with their band of misfits, so to speak, although, it wasn't something that happened over night. Daphne then walked back over to Leila as she attempted to discreetly point at the children. Leila turned to see Daphne's daughter Olivia talking with James. Olivia was in the same class at James, except she was in Slytherin unlike her brother Oliver who was two years older than her and surprised the families by ending up in Gryffindor. Rounding out the Nott family was ten year old Ophelia. Leila rolled her eyes at what Daphne thought she was seeing between the children.

"They're too young to go there," Leila chided Daphne.

"I knew you and Draco would end up together first year," Daphne argued.

"You have terrible timing, you know that?" Leila whispered.

At just that moment, Pansy Parkinson, formerly Goyle back to Parkinson, the girl who had once been infatuated with Draco for years, walked by with her son in tow, who had the same pug face that she did. Pansy had married Gregory Goyle and had one son with him; but even he must have gotten annoyed with her because they were no longer together. Leila didn't know any specifics on that relationship, nor did she ever care to.

"Didn't realize she was back in the country," Daphne said.

"I assumed he'd be headed to Durmstrang," Leila furthered.

"I think Goyle actually managed to put his foot down with her," Draco chuckled.

"So that's little Toby," Ron said. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione said half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"Yeah Ron, I think we all know how those situations end up," Leila grinned as she caught her husband's eye.

"You both make good points, so sorry 'bout that," Ron said. "Don't get _too_ friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

The adults tried to contain their laughter at Ron's comment; but they couldn't. Leila turned her face into her husband's shoulder as she slightly shook from the laughter. When she was finally breathing normally, she looked back up to find Cassie already dressed in her Gryffindor robes with her prefect badge already pinned in place.

"Can I go now?" Cassie asked.

"Just a few things," Leila said. "Make sure you look out for your brothers and cousins."

"I know," Cassie groaned.

"And behave," Draco added.

"Dad, I'm a prefect," Cassie said seriously.

"Didn't stop your parents," Ron interrupted.

"Don't listen to him," Leila hissed.

"I've heard plenty of stories about you two," Cassie said with her hands on her hips.

"Most of them probably aren't true," Leila said.

"But Uncle Harry said…" Cassie began.

"And on that note, it's time for you to go," Leila said.

Cassie was about to protest when she realized that the whole reason she had come back to her mother was so that she could get on the train. Leila hugged her daughter tightly before their prefect hugged her father. Cassie quickly kissed her father on the cheek and then her mother's cheek before she practically ran to the Hogwarts Express. Leila chuckled at her daughter as Sirius and Scorpius walked over to their parents.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Leila said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Leila, you'll see them tonight at the feast," Draco chuckled as Ella demanded to be picked up.

"I know that; but it's not every day your babies go to Hogwarts for the first time," Leila argued.

"Mum, you still have two more kids to send to Hogwarts for the first time," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, you can't forget about Reggie and Ella," Sirius added.

"Oh, just give me a hug before I start crying," Leila said.

Scorpius and Sirius looked to each other before they wrapped their arms around their mother. Leila hugged her sons tightly before they walked over to hug Draco. Draco's arms were full because of Ella, so the boys hugged him around his midsection. Leila then kissed her boys twice, once for her and once for Draco before she finally allowed them to head for the train. The boys turned around, but Leila could still hear the beginning of their conversation.

"I think Mum's getting soft in her old age," Sirius said.

"I just hope she's not that bad in class," Scorpius added. "Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?

"We might have to do something about that," Sirius responded.

Leila chuckled at her twins as they hopped aboard the train when Regulus pulled at her sleeve once more.

"Mummy, why can't I go to Hogwarts this year?" Regulus asked.

"Because you're still needed around the house, young man," Leila smiled.

"Will you be this sad when I go to Hogwarts?" Regulus asked.

"Do you want me to be?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, because then I'll know that you miss me," Regulus grinned a grin so similar to Draco's.

Leila sighed as she ruffled her son's hair as Draco set Ella back on the ground. It was a sweet sight to see as Regulus hugged his sister, holding her tightly to him. Ella and Regulus' relationship somewhat reminded her of her relationship with Harry. Leila smiled softly as she looked between her children still left on the platform and her older brother who was finishing talking to Al. All too soon, Al boarded the train and he was instantly met by the Malfoy twins. Leila placed her fingers on her pursed lips as she watched her twins walk down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express with their cousin through the windows. Draco noticed his wife attempting to keep her emotions in check, so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. With tears shining in her eyes, Leila looked to her handsome husband and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest to watch the Hogwarts Express slowly begin to move.

"Three down and two to go," Draco whispered.

"Make that three to go," Leila whispered back.

Draco's eyes instantly focused on Leila in confusion, causing her to chuckle. She bit her lip and her face looked like she was trying to keep a secret; but Leila couldn't contain the excitement much longer.

"You heard me," Leila retorted.

"Another one?" Draco asked.

"Yes, in about another seven months little baby Malfoy will make his or her appearance," Leila smirked.

"Merlin, I feel like old-man Weasley," Draco muttered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Leila asked.

"Not as long as my beautiful wife is there with me," Draco winked.

"Have I met her?" Leila teased.

"No, I don't think so," Draco teased back. "Would you like to?"

"I don't think so; you're stuck with me old man," Leila retorted.

Leila held up her left hand which had a sparkling diamond ring on her ring finger and placed it on Draco's chest. She looked into Draco's eyes, which still made her heart race after all these years. Things hadn't been exactly perfect between the two of them for the years; but what they worked through things together. That's what made them work.

"You're a great father, Draco," Leila said.

"Because of you," Draco responded.

"I wish I could take the credit, but I can't," Leila said.

"I didn't want my children turning out like I did," Draco sighed.

"I don't think you're so bad," Leila whispered. "At least not now anyway."

Draco chuckled before he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. Leila found herself blushing as she looked up to her husband.

"Will you two stop being teenagers for a minute? The train's about to pull away," Harry groaned.

The blush on Leila's face intensified as she looked to her brother who stood beside her. She never would have imagined that their lives would have turned out like this. Leila then looked to the train where Rose, James, Al, Scorpius, Sirius, and Olivia waved from the window. She hoped they would have a 'normal' year at Hogwarts and they would if she had anything to do with it. Suddenly, the train began to pull away. Leila could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. It never got easier seeing them leave. Leila sighed and snuggled a little closer in Draco's safe embrace while with one hand she squeezed her brother's hand. Harry looked to her and offered her a smile.

"Together," Harry mouthed.

"Together," Leila whispered.

Leila smiled at her brother before they both turned their attention back to the crimson locomotive which beginning to become harder and harder to see. Sure, their lives weren't perfect…but they were happy ones. Leila knew what it meant to be happy and content with her life. But most important of all, Leila knew that she was loved. Loved by her husband, her children, her brother, the rest of her family, her friends, her students…What more could one ask for? Nothing. She could ask for nothing more.

**Author's note: Wow, where to even begin with the last note for this? First, I'd just like to say a big "thank-you" to those of you who have made it this far with me. Thanks for sticking by my little story. Literally, it means the world to me. Now onto business…I'll try to answer as many questions that I think you may have without actually knowing what you're going to ask…lol**

_**1. Thanks to those of you who have voted on the name for the sequel! I'll leave the voting up until I post it. Right now, there seems to be a tight race between "Dance Me to the End of Love" and "Forever and Almost Always" when you put in the final votes. So vote if you haven't! haha.**_

_**2. Now, here comes my slight predicament. I'll be traveling for like 2 weeks in the month of July and I haven't decided if it is better to post the first chapters of my stories and not update for a couple of weeks…or if I'm just going to wait until I get back from vacation which will give me a chance to get as far as I can in my writing. If it happens to be the latter, even though I won't be updating here right away, I will be posting regular spoilers on my twitter to make up for it (cpjjgj cpjjgj23) Decisions…decisions….**_

_**3. Also, so you know when I'm updating, (for those of you who aren't following me as an author) I'll post a snippet of the chapter on here, letting you know which story is available…so you may find whichever one you would like to.**_

_**4.I can't think of anything else right now…haha**_

**Alyssa103:** I suppose omg was one way to describe that last chapter! Haha. So much happened in it! Silent scream or not, it was probably exciting to get the email for that chapter. Also, it's probably not a good thing to wake-up sleeping fathers…believe me, I understand that! Lol. Yeah, my little sister found me out too! But then I also found out that she reads some fanfiction too… I'm glad that you've been enjoying my chapters. I do hope you find the prequel and the sequel to be just as enjoyable! It has been a little strange writing Draco and Leila in the prequel…because technically, Draco doesn't hate Leila; he's kinda like James was to Lily…but Leila hates him! But it does make things entertaining to write and because I know where they end up I don't feel the need to rush them.

**Marlene:** I rather enjoyed that ending too. I really liked turning Leila into the brave character I knew she could be…but I suppose that's what made it a story was getting her there. I had planned since the scenes at Malfoy Manor with the Snatchers that I was going to kill Lucius. After what he had done to Draco, I knew, is that weird? But I did want to make sure that he at least redeemed himself toward Draco. To show that his son really did mean the world to him. As far as my stories, you'll just have to travel to a new story! Don't worry! Already have a couple chapters of a prequel "On My Own" and a sequel which is still untitled ready to go! So, you'll be getting a double dose of Miss Leila now. Lol.

**AbominableSnowman23: **Holy Moley! Talk about a long review! (But you left spaces this time. Haha) I'm flattered that you liked that chapter! Thanks for the 7 things, which I think turned out to be more than seven things, that you loved about the story. Lucius dying will play a part in the sequel…how could it not? I loved writing Draco and Leila standing up to Voldemort. Even though Gryffindor is known for bravery…showing that Draco and Leila had it too, loved writing that! I'm glad that you liked the Leila/Bellatrix fight. It seems we've been building up to that for quite some time, eh? I also loved writing Molly saying her "daughters" It finally gave Leila a sense of family when she needed it the most.

**SkippingPumpkin:** *clears throat and sings* "Skipping Pumpkin, Skipping Pumpkin, Skipping Pumpkin all day long" okay…I should probably stop while I'm ahead, huh? Well, as you very well know this story is over now…but you've also been my guinea pig and read everything else I've thrown at you…so you already know what's going to happen. Thanks for letting me annoy you with my writing. :D

**RHatch89:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and that you'll like the prequel and/or the sequel if you chose to tag along.

**CasperGirl523:** I'm glad that you liked it! It was pretty epic, huh? Gosh darnit, I was hoping for no tears this chapter…but I suppose that's what happens when you kill someone off in a story. Draco and Narcissa are definitely going to be grieving his loss. I wanted Molly to come to Narcissa to show that they were accepted and not left on the side of the road so to speak. Yeah, this one is done…phew! But there are still two stories in the works! Both of which I've already started! Lol. As far as my stories, I've always loved Harry Potter and I in no way wanted to detract from their awesomeness…I just wanted to add a character to show that one person can change someone's life *cough cough Draco cough cough* Thanks for reading!

**Hollis Annalise:** I'm flattered that you liked the ending…before the ending…lol. I'm glad someone is looking forward to my new stories! Haha. Just kidding! But I'm glad that you're one of them. I'm glad you liked how I linked Harry and Leila together…believe me it took my brain many tries to fully formulate it. I mean, I had ideas…but I wanted them to make sense. It was hard to write Draco thinking that Leila was dead…but I knew she was alive, which made it all the harder to write! Haha. I love how they've grown too! Which also makes the prequel that much more interesting to write. Sometimes it's hard because it feels like I'm taking a step back with them (which I am) but then I know where they end up…so I know I can take my time with them. Thanks for your continued support!

**Skylar97:** Thanks, I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story. And I am working on more stories! I'm starting a prequel at GoF for right now with the intent of getting through OotP…as well as working on a sequel to LAtW, which might I add is causing me stress…haha. So, do I get like a quarter of a cookie? Haha…and you may also feel free to PM me if you like…

**Maha:** noted!

**MiraclesHappen94: **I'm sure Leila appreciates you not stealing her future husband and father of her children. Lol. I'm glad you liked the Molly scene…I loved writing it! Something I had planned since the beginning! Found it hidden in my story map I wrote long ago! Haha…but I still love it anyway! And I've added your vote in. :)

**Kitty:** I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks for following this part of the journey! Now, I won't twist your arm or anything…but there is a sequel and a GoF prequel already started. So it's not entirely over, but if you want to end on a "high note" I get it. Lol. I'm glad I could share with you what I could!

**XxShadowhungerxX:** Yes! Loved it! Glad I could be of some influence! Haha. Glad I could give you a chuckle! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, it does make you feel bad for Draco and his grief is going to play a part in the next story..I tried to somewhat combine the movie and book endings. I made sure to have Harry fix his original wand first because that was the thing that disappointed me the most about the movie's ending. Besides, I kinda liked the Harry's cheesy line "two halves to a whole" not only referring to the wand but to Harry and Leila. Cheesy, I know…but you gotta have some cheese every once in a while, right? Lol. I knew that when I decided to kill Lucius I wanted to give him a chance of redemption with his son…for the exact reason you noted!. As far as you vote, it got counted. :)

**Lucy Greenhill:** Hope you find the new stories once I post them!

**LilyLuna123:** Well, it looks like we have us some inter-House cooperation. ;) Yes! Mini Potter-Malfoys! (and plenty of them!) I used to think the same way with Scorpius and Lily…that was until Leila popped into my head and voila! Here we are! Haha

**Gabrielhelena:** Yeah, over…wow…and we'll just have to wait and see what's in store for Draco and Leila. Lol. Your vote for the title was counted! (well, both of them) And nice catch on the reference to the other story's title! :D

**LeilaxDraco Fan:** Don't worry about forgetting things! It amuses me! Yeah..there was so much that happened in that chapter! Lucius dying…Molly calling Leila her daughter…Draco thinking Leila was dead…sheesh! I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback. It was fun trying to think from a first year Leila's perspective. There were plenty of Potter-Malfoys running around in the epilogue! Haha. I added your vote to the results. "Dance Me to the End of Love" is winning..but I think only by like 2 or 3 votes if I've done all my math correctly. Haha. Glad you enjoyed the Leila/Bellatrix fight…it has been building to that for a while. Haha. I'm glad that you're looking forward to my other stories! I hope you continue to like them. :)

**JohnnyDeppIsMine:** Of course I remember you! Johnny Depp is yours! Haha. But that literally, is how I remember you and because you always left such kind reviews…even if I didn't always respond to them…but I have learned my lesson. I'm glad my story could bring back your love for Draco…I know I sure love him. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue…and I'm not going to twist your arm or anything…but I will have a GoF prequel and a sequel to this story coming out. Both of them have already been started. :) So anywho, its nice to see you back in the land of fanfiction…hope you're enjoying your return.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I'm terribly flattered that you enjoy my writing so much. I think it's improved a mite since you started reading it…lol. I hope I continue to do some justice with the sequel! I'm glad you liked Lucius' death..I've known for a while that I was going to kill him…but I wanted to give him a chance at redemption with his son. It will be tough for Draco and Narcissa, but you're right on about there being people to help them! I'm glad you enjoyed your b-day present, even if I didn't know it was! So, Happy Birthday from me (and Leila..and Draco…and the rest of them) We hope it was fantabulous! :D

**NCISPotterluvr: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it and that you're looking forward to reading what is next!

**xxxRena:** And now it's over…well, this story is! But don't worry! Leila still has two more stories coming your way! A GoF prequel and a sequel to this story! I'm glad that I found my way into your favourites. Haha. I'm grateful that you decided to take a chance on my story.

**The Big Hosepipe in the Sky:** Yes, she's alive! I couldn't kill her, now could I? It wouldn't really be fair to Draco and all the kids they're supposed to have! Haha. It is sad that this one is ending…but exciting to start another one, or two in my case. Haha. Thanks for reading my story! I hope I can do the sequel some justice…the prequel I'm not as much worried about because I have something to go off of…The sequel on the other hand…I just know I have to get to the epilogue of this story! Haha.


End file.
